Summer with Snape
by Severus Draconis Potter
Summary: Harry's finally got a summer without the Durselys, only problem is he's staying with Snape. Harry has certain issues that come to light but Snape wont care will he? They hate each other, and it's gonna stay that way right? Mentor/Guardian/Father Snape, Slightly OOC Features bladder issues and bedwetting
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This story is already written, mostly, I am up to so many chapters, I wont say in case I scare you off. Once again, this will feature Omorashi. If you dont know what that then google it. Be opened minded is all I can say, um and no flames, if you do its just gonna get deleted. Its taken me almost a year to post it here, but I wanted to give back for everyone out there looking or a good Harry Potter Omorashi fic and can't find it.**

Chapter 1

Harry sighed softly as the shifted in his seat, he hated traveling by muggle means they always took so slow. At the moment he was sitting in the backseat of a muggle automobile also known as a car and was going to his Professor's Manor. Why they couldnt floo was besides him. Why the hell did he hve to spend his Dursely free summer with Snape of all people? He squirmed in his seat again, and looked out the window. He really needed to pee, and was getting borderline desperate as the minutes ticked by. Snape was sitting in the drivers seat, leaving Harry to ponder when his teacher learned to drive. He thankfully was sitting in the back, needing space to lie down, which also meant that he could hold himelf if he needed to.

20 minutes rolled by and found Harry giving himself occasional squeezes to keep his liquid in. Snape was still driving along having not noticed a thing was wrong with his charge. He didnt want to embarrass himself in front of Snape of all people, giving the man more things to taunt him with, so he better speak up.

"Professor, how long until we get there?"

"We'll be there in about 6 hours Potter."

"Oh, do you think we could stop at a petrol station sir?"

"Why? Surely your not hungry, if I recall there is food in the basket on the floor."

"No sir I'm not hungry."

"Then what did you need?" Snape asked getting annoyed.

"I just wanted to..uh...stretch my legs sir." He replied hurridley, somewhere along the way his courage vanished.

"Right, have you forgotten that you are a horrible liar Potter?"

"Sorry sir"

"What did you really need?" Snape pressed.

"The loo sir," Harry finally whispered.

"I see," was all the man said.

Harry was grateful that the man had dropped the subject but his bladder was still throbbing and the man never actually said he was going to stop somewhere. Harry found himself involuntarily gasping and moaning softly in an effort to keep it all in. The last time he had used the toilet was that morning when they left Hogwarts. It was now 2:00pm and he really needed to relieve himself, or he would soon have a humilating situation on his hands.

Severus could hear the boy quite cleary behind him making noises, surely the boy didn't have to go that bad? Of course he was putting on extra for the attention, since he was acting Severus figured he would mind waiting.

"Sir please can you pull over?" Harry finally begged, tears springing into his eyes.

"No Potter, I'll pull over in about an hour. You are 12 years old and not a baby so I know that you can and will hold it."

"I really cant sir, I'm not even joking."

"1 hour Potter, now cease this incessant talking."

Harry now had his left hand firmly grasped in his pants, he knew his teacher was cruel but he never imagined the man would stoop this low. What part of he had to pee didn't he get? He felt a spurt of pee leak out into his boxers before whimpering to himself, he was going to wet himself soon he just knew it. He quickly blinked away the traitorous tears that threathned to fall, and focused on his bladder. As another spurt followed, he found himself frozen in fear, he was going to wet himself in the man's car.

Severus looked discreetly in the mirror where he could check on the boy. The child's face was beet red and he looked like he was struggling to hold back more then just the tears in his eyes. He had thought the boy was pretending but now he was having second guesses on that.

"Potter, when was the last time you used the loo today?"

"When I woke up this morning sir," the boy said as he sniffled.

"And you did not think to inform me of this why?"

"I didn't think it was important sir," he answered.

"Foolish child, of course it's important. The next rest area isnt for another 30 minutes do you think you can hold it?"

Harry felt himself nodding that he could but on the inside he knew he couldn't. He was slowly leaking and he casually looked down to see if his blue jeans had a spot. They didn't but he knew that if he couldn't hold on they would. Suddenly he sat rimrod in his seat, as a 2 second spurt leaked into his pants, he could feel his bum getting wet. And ingoring the tears that were now falling freely down his face he squirmed with all his might to keep it in. As he was fighting his bladder, his Professor suddenly swered the car startling Harry. Spurt after spurt came out, and by the time he gained control the back of his pants were soaked. He could feel the pee dripping down his leg. He was wet and when he got out Snape would know what he did. What was worse was that he still had to go really badly.

"Are you alright there Potter?"

"Yes sir, what happened?" Harry asked trying to keep his voice from cracking on his tears.

"There was a dead animal in the road."

"Oh, are we almost there sir?"

"In about 15 more minutes we should be. How are you holding up Potter?"

"I'm fine sir," Harry stated miserably.

"Are you sure, you don't sound fine."

"I am sir," Harry answered.

He rocked back in forth trying to keep the remaining pee in, for all it was worth. They had just taken the exit when all of a sudden Harry gasped loudly, startling Snape. His poor bladder just had enough of the abuse and forcibly released itself all over the man's car. He heard the sound of his pee hitting the floor and he was sure that Snape could hear it too, but the man never said a word.

Severus looked in the mirror at the boy who had a look of intense fear in his eyes, he could already guess what happened by the look in the boy's eyes. His face really was an open book at times. They were both at fault here, him for not thinking to take the child's needs into account and the boy for not speaking up. But he shook his head at that, the boy did speak up, he just didnt believe him. Shaking his head at his stupidity this was exactly the kind of thing his father had done to him as a kid, and he knew how the boy felt.

It was warm and flowing out of him like someone had turned on the tap and left it on. He tried to stop it but he had no more control over his body, and he sagged in relief. As he finished he found he couldn't say anything if he tried, he only hoped the man wouldn't tease him for this. They pulled into the petrol station and parked.

"I don't need it anymore sir," Harry finally whispered his throat thick with tears.

"I realize that Mr. Potter, but I figured you wanted to clean up." Snape replied gently.

"Yes sir, I don't want to go in there and have them see me like this."

"Mr Potter I am a wizard am I not?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"Yes sir"

"I will spell you clean, stand by the car please."

Harry slowly got out the car, his trousers were now a very dark blue and when he stood up his pee from the trousors ran into his shoes, it was a horrible squishy feeling. The seat in the man's car was soaked and the floor looked like someone had wasted a liter of water in it, but the smell gave it away that it wasn't just water. He felt the rush of warmeth from the spell as it cleaned him. He made no eye contact with his teacher, he kept his face low to the ground and scrubbed his face with the back of his hand. He was 12 as the man had pointed out, and 12 year olds do not have accidents. He got back into the car when the man finished and layed down on the back seat tears once again springing into his eyes. Covering his head with his blanket Harry softly cried himself into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I assure you the chapters get longer, but I was first starting out and they were short. I'm close to chickening out, I feel exposed here on Fanfic..sbut I'm goingt to be posting up to chapter 3 today, and then if I get a review, to show that people actually like it, three more chapters.**

**Chapter 2**

Severus sighed quietly to himself, glad that the boy had nodded off. He wasn't deaf and he had heard the boy cry himself to sleep. Shame coursed through his body, he really did think the child was joking. He hoped Potter didn't take to heart what he said about being 12 and able to hold it. He couldn't believe how harsh he was with the child and all just because he naturally needed to use the loo. All he needed to add was wife and child abuser to the list and he could be his father. No what was he saying he would never hit a woman or a child for that matter. He drove along the road silently contemplating whether or not to apologize to the boy. They had only 6 more hours until they reached his Manor but at the same time, he didn't feel up to driving anymore. He was too tired and he didn't want to risk getting into a crash. He pulled into a hotel, and quickly ordered 1 room with double beds. As much as he would like to have his privacy he knew already what types of trouble Potter could get into is he was left alone. Oh well he would only have to endure it for the night and by tomorrow they would be at their destination.

He looked in the backseat where the boy was still sleepy peacefully, and he found himself reluctant to wake him up. In the end he just decided that he didn't want to have to look at those bright green eyes, that reminded him so much of his Lily. He picked the boy up amazed at how little he seemed to weigh before carrying him to their hotel room. He magically changed his clothes to pajamas before tucking the boy in. Shaking his head at that he walked into the loo to take a shower.

Harry was dreaming about a waterfall, it was random and he had no idea where he was. The only thing he was aware of was the fact that he really needed to pee. He squirmed in an effort to hold it and, and just when he thought he would explode he woke up.

"What the heck?" He woke up in semi darkness, judging by the outside he assumed it was early evening. Were they already at the Manor?

He glanced around and realized that he was in a hotel room, but where was Snape? He couldn't think about where his teacher was for long when his reason for waking up made itself known. His bladder pulsed and he instantly grabbed himself, why did he already have to go so bad? He quickly walked over to the door that he was sure led to a bathroom and tried to the handle but it was locked. He pressed his ear to the door and heard the shower, well he'd found Snape. He bounced up and down, trying to hold it in, but he didn't know how long his teacher was going to be. He had already wet himself once today, and he wasn't trying to do it again, so this time he would speak up sooner. He knocked on the door with his free hand, already bending at the waist from his desperation.

"Yes?" Snape called irritated that his shower was being interuppted.

"Sir, how long are you going to be in there?" Harry asked politely.

"I just got in about 5 minutes ago, don't worry Potter I will save enough hot water for you."

Harry shook his head, he didn't care about the damn shower he wanted the toilet. He walked over to the bed and turned on the telly hoping that it would distract him. He lasted all of 6 minutes before he was standing back in front of the toilet door.

"Sir how long did you say you were going to be?" Harry asked unable to keep still for even a second. He was pacing back and forth hand firmly pressed between his legs.

"I didn't Potter, I will be out soon. What is so important that you can't seem to wa…" Severus trailed off as he realized what most likely was the matter. He quickly stepped out the shower and with his towel around his waist opened the door a crack to look at the child. It was just as he suspected, the boy had to pee. Desperation was clear on his face and it made him look a lot younger then 12.

"Potter, do you need the loo?"

Harry nodded miserably, was the man going to tease him again? He gasped as a spurt almost trickled out. He could feel it trying to leak out from his tight grip on himself, and he squirmed relentlessy.

Severus sighed before fully opening the door and grabbing the child. He steered the boy by the shoulder until he was facing the toilet. Before he could even fully exit the loo, the child was already going, his audible sigh of relief punctured the silence. He shook his head, the boy really needed to learn not to wait until the very last minute to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- For those tuning in, this story does get to talk about Harry's abuse, and Dursely neglect, as well as the nightmares. It has Omorashi as I said, its a key figure in this story so it wont go away. Jeesh, it took me a lot a nerve to put it on here like I said, I dont need to hear..it needs to have more then omo. Its a story with a plot, but those other things wont go away. Anyways, we'll see how long this will last here**

**Chapter 3**

While Harry was washing his hands, he looked in the mirror to find he was in a pair of pajamas he had never seen before. Speaking of which how did he get from the car to the bed? Did Snape carry him? He shook his head in confusion before opening the door and walking back into the room. Keeping his head low and his eyes on the floor he quickly got back into bed. He heard his teacher return to the bathroom, and then the shower was on. He was asleep before his Professor left the loo. The next morning found Harry waking up really early and dashing to the loo to take care of his morning duties. When he walked back into the room his teacher was still asleep. Walking over to the man's beside he stared at the man who had made his life hell for the past 2 years. Acting on impulse he stretched his finger towards the man's nose intending to poke it to see if it would make a sound. He knew it was childish but he couldn't help it. As he was mere inches away from touching Snape's nose, the man spoke.

"Don't even think about it Potter," he said eyes still closed.

Harry said nothing, trying to figure out how the man knew what he was doing. Oh well since he didn't know what to do, he returned to his bed and turned on the telly. 1 hour later they were on the road and back into the car, only this time Snape made him ride up front. Harry didn't mind, the view was better in the front anyway. He ate some food from the basket and drank a little juice being careful not to drink too much. Even though he was still thirsty he did not want to end up like yesterday so he was content to remain parched. That is until Snape realized that he was going to dehydrate himself if he kept that up, and unless he wanted to get sick in the summer he would do well do drink a little more water at least. Harry fell asleep 25 minutes after he had eaten, and woke up to Snape pulling off the roadway. He felt a twinge in his bladder but it was manageable, still he wanted to know where they were.

"Are we nearly there sir?"

"Just about, we'll be there in about 1 hour. Did you need me to stop somewhere?"

Harry blushed, and looked out the window to hide it. He only had an hour until they arrived at Snape's Manor, and he didn't want to get the man annoyed with him by saying yes. He would feel comfortable stopping but it wasn't bad.

"No sir, I'm fine."

Severus didn't say anything he just quickly glanced to the child next to him. The boy wasn't fidgeting or squirming in his seat so he took it as a good sign. The rest of the drive to the Manor was quiet as the boy silently stared out the window. When they had finally arrived Severus got their things from the trunk of the car before leading the child into the house.

"Wait here while I go do a sweep of the house."

"What are you looking for sir?"

"Nothing, I just want to make sure all the wards are intact and that no dangerous artifacts are lying about. We both know what kind of trouble you can get in when tempted."

"Oh," Harry murmured.

While Snape went upstairs Harry gave himself a small self tour around the house. He didn't open any doors because he wasn't trying to get into any trouble his first day there. Not that he was trying to get into trouble, for once he was practicing caution. Entering the kitchen he grabbed the food that was in the basket and put it in the fridge. He walked back to the sitting room to find that Snape was still not back yet. Harry shuffled his feet, and shifted his weight from left to right. Now that he was standing up gravity decided it wanted to touch his bladder. He found himself looking intently at the staircase hoping the man would magically reappear.

"Professor, where are you?" Harry called up the stairs.

But if he was expecting an answer he was disappointed, for no one replied. He tried to sit down on the couch and found himself squirming even more to keep it in. Where the hell was Snape? Harry sighed angrily, he really had to pee and the man was nowhere to be found. As his bladder jolted he bolted upright from the sofa, he had already defiled the man's car, and he had no intention of ruining his sofa, even if magic could repair it. Since no one was around to see, he ignored his pride and grabbed himself tightly between the legs. His left leg jiggled uncontrollably and the more he thought about it, the more he felt he had to go

"Oh," he gasped as he leaked a few drops into his boxers.

He needed the toilet, maybe he could search for one. Snape couldn't get angry with him for looking for one, could he? He lifted his right leg and then the other, but nothing seemed to be helping his current predicament. He crouched down on the ground which turned out to be a mistake because his bladder released a spurt that left a small circle of wetness near his crotch. He quickly stood back up, willing the stupid tears that were shining bright in his eyes, not to fall. He figured he could try to call Snape again, hopefully this time he would answer.

"Professor, please where are you?" He moaned out.

"Here Potter what did you need?"

"Uh... I was just wondering, what I'm supposed to be doing is all sir." Harry lied; he was embarrassed to tell his teacher of his need, with good reason too.

Severus raised one eyebrow as he looked at the child, who he knew was indeed lying to him. What was going on? Did the boy break something? He wouldn't put it past Potter to destroy his things.

"Did you break something Potter?" He asked cautiously.

"No sir, I haven't touched a thing, except to put the food away."

"Good keep it that way, now go sit quietly and I'll come get you when I'm done."

"How long is that going to take sir?" Harry pestered he wasn't sure he could hold on that long.

"Why do you want to know Potter? Is there something more pressing that you need to take care of?" Severus asked as he sneered.

"No…I mean…yes…uh…never mind sir," Harry stammered out. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just admit his need and be done with it?

"Once again Potter, you are a terrible liar. Would you like to try the truth now?"

"Which door leads to the loo sir?" Harry whispered softly, half hoping that his teacher didn't hear him, but when it seemed he didn't hear he was distraught. Now he had to repeat what he said louder the next time.

"I didn't hear you Potter, speak up."

"It's not important sir, sorry for bothering you," Harry answered politely as he walked into the kitchen to get away from his Professor's gaze.

He contemplated going outside in the backyard but since the Manor had wards it would alert Snape to what he was doing. For the next 25 minutes Harry did all he could to hold it, and by the time his teacher came down he was frantic with desperation.

Severus entered to the kitchen to find that the child was working himself into a state. He had his legs crossed so tight Sev was afraid that he would hurt himself. The way the boys limbs were wrapped up around him reminded him of a pretzel. Harry's face was flaming but he couldn't tell if it was from exhaustion or embarrassment or both. What are the odds that he gets stuck with the 12 year old who seems to be afraid to ask for the loo. Before he could say anything about what he was seeing in front of him the child spoke, or at least that what he seemed to be trying to do. In reality it came out as a bunch of garbled words that he had to strain to understand. But he guessed exactly what the boy was trying to say.

"I...need…loo Professor," Harry stated when he saw the man in the doorway.

"Fairly bad if I'm not mistake child. Mr. Potter, why do you wait until the last minute to inform me of your need?"

Harry shook his head vehemently; he didn't have time for this. Didn't Snape understand that he was 1 step away from watering the kitchen floor?

"Emergency sir, please where is it?" Harry moaned out, his motions becoming more and more anxious as he waited for an answer.

Severus didn't really want to deal with a crying Potter again, he didn't like the way his heart thumped painfully when he had seen those green eyes full of tears. He turned and addressed the boy who seemed to be doing all he could to hold on.

"Go past the stair, the 2nd door on the left is the toilet."

Harry nodded that he understood the directions but he didn't move. He knew the minute he moved his legs he was going to wet. What was he supposed to do now?

"What the hell are you waiting for Potter; I thought you urgently needed the toilet?"

"I do sir," Harry answered back, voice full of agony.

"Then why haven't you moved then?"

"Because I can't sir," Harry answer eyes down cast again.

"What do you mean you can't Potter?"

"I can't move my legs sir," Harry answered and was now blushing a red so deep Severus feared he might choke.

Severus sighed audibly before slowly walking over to the boy and picking him up. He heard the boy gasp, he hoped it was from shock and not lost of bladder. He would really hate to get pee on him when he was trying to do a good thing.

"Potter, if you pee on me you will be in detention for the first month we get back to school."

"I won't sir," Harry answered.

Severus walked quickly down the hall and into the toilet where he promptly deposited the boy in front of the bowl. He was starting to walk away when he heard the boy whimper, what was the blasted boy waiting for?

"Potter, you little imbecile what are you waiting for? Are you trying to have an accident?"

"No sir, I just can't unbuckle my trousers is all."

"Merlin please give me strength," Severus whispered before helping the boy with his buckle.

"I…thank you sir," Harry whispered blushing before the only sound was his liquid forcibly hitting the water.

"Couldn't you have waited until I left the room Potter?" He said to himself not really expecting an answer before exiting the toilet.

As he waited for the boy to finish, he knew that they would need to go over some rule. Not just rules of the house, but rules regarding Potter and his toilet duties. He had to learn not to wait until the last minute. Speaking of which why did he do that in the first place?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry finished up and flushed and took his time washing his hands. He knew he was stalling but he did not want to have a talk with Snape. He knew it was only a matter of minutes before the man knocked on the door to see what taking so long. Why couldn't he just ask like a normal person? Its natural and everybody does it right? He shook his head, Snape wouldn't understand. The Durselys never let him go when he wanted to, he had to wait until they let him out, or when he could sneak away. How did he know that his Professor wouldn't do the same thing they did? He breathed deeply trying to calm himself, it would do no good to hyperventilate and give the man another thing to question. Harry finally opened and the door and then flinched back strongly. Snape was standing with his fist up ready to pound it into Harry's face who replaced the door.

"Hi sir," Harry whispered edging himself away and around the man's fist.

He didn't like the way Snape narrowed his eyes at his behavior. It wasn't his fault he just didn't want to get hit, it was a reflex to get out of the way.

"Come Potter, we need to have a talk."

"About what sir?" Harry asked hoping his instincts were wrong.

"About the rules of my house, and your current behavior."

"My current behavior? But I haven't done anything wrong yet sir."

"You say yet Mr. Potter, were you planning on getting into trouble this summer?"

"No sir, I was just saying…" Harry trailed off knowing it was pointless to continue. He sat on the chair opposite the couch, and waited for Snape to begin.

"That's not what I was talking about Mr. Potter; I was referring to your inability to tell someone when you need the loo. Tell me Mr. Potter, are you 12 or 6?"

Harry blushed, yup he was right and he didn't want to talk about this, not now not ever.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to and I won't do it again." Harry replied in the tone that always worked with his Uncle Vernon.

"That's not what I asked you did I? Answer the question Potter," Severus answered annoyance in his voice.

"I'm 12 years old sir," Harry said deliberately not replying to the first question.

"Prove it then, answer the other question."

"What was the question sir?" Harry asked stalling for time.

"Potter…" Snape trailed off as he glared at the child across from him.

"I didn't want to bother you sir," Harry stated dejectedly.

"Explain what you mean."

"Well since I'm going to be spending the entire summer with you, I didn't want to do something that would make you my life hell."

"Language Potter, you think I would get upset with you needing the loo?"

"Yes sir, I didn't want to be a nuisance."

"That's the stupid thing I have ever heard you say Potter. Using the loo is natural even I use it, and I would never deny a child that right."

"Yes sir," Harry replied evenly. He didn't believe the man one but he wanted this conversation over as soon as possible. His stomach was churning from all the anxiety and he didn't like the feeling one bit.

"You are to ask me if you don't know where the loo is. If we are eating and you need to go just ask to be excused and you can go. If we end up going somewhere, I would rather you let me know when you need the loo instead of waiting until the very last second. Is there anything else that I should know?"

No sir," Harry answered head down in embarrassment.

"Good"

Harry smiled that this talk was finally over or so he thought.

"You didn't give me the whole answer, why don't you tell anyone when you have to go. The truth this time Potter, don't bother lying I can tell the difference."

"I don't have an answer to that sir, I'm sorry."

"That's fine; just try to break this habit of waiting until the last minute."

"Yes sir."

"Now come on, let me show you around the house, and your room."

After the tour of the house when Snape left him alone in his room, Harry laid down on the bed and smiled widely, finally a room he could call his even if it was only for the summer. He unpacked his clothes and picked out a book from the bookshelf, he planned to read it but since the bed was so comfortable he fell asleep halfway through the first chapter. He was awoken by Snape calling him for dinner; he quickly washed and headed downstairs. Dinner was a quiet affair, it was odd he knew that his teacher ate of course having seen him in the Great Hall during meals, but eating with the man just seemed so personal. As he was finishing his dessert Snape finally spoke the first words since calling him to dinner.

"You are to be in bed at 9:30pm tonight, and before you protest I haven't decided on your set bedtime. At the moment I would like to get some sleep without worrying about you being up, when I'm not."

"Oh yes sir," Harry knew better then to protest, it didn't work at school and he knew it wouldn't work here either.

He headed to the loo to take a shower, and got into his pajamas. He returned to his book on the bed, and was nearly at the end when Snape came in to tell him goodnight. This was very weird; the only thing missing was him getting tucked in. He shook his head at that absurd thought as if Snape would do that for him. Harry smiled as he dug deeper into his cozy blankets, just when he was nearly asleep his he felt a twinge in his bladder. He ignored it, many times he had to go while locked in his room and he lasted the whole night with no problem. Besides he was way too comfortable to even think about moving, so he just rolled over on his side and let sleep overtake him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_*Dream Sequence*_

_Harry was walking through a forest, he had no clue where he was or where he was headed. The only clue he had was to follow the river, he had read somewhere that when your lost you can always find your way home by the river. He was really relaxed; he had never felt such peace and a part of him didn't want to leave. The other part of him was making itself known the longer he ignored it. While the water was leading him in the right direction, it was also doing things to his bladder. Since he was in the forest his didn't have any problems with peeing on a tree, after all he was a boy._

_Not wanting to risk wetting his pants here when he didn't have to, and since he didn't have to worry about asking anyone he headed for the nearest tree. When he got to it he struggled to unbuckle his belt and trousers, and he freed himself. He sighed in relief as he let go, it was pouring out of him and he didn't even know he had to go that bad. As he was peeing he felt his trousers getting warm, and he looked down to see if he had accidently sprayed his self but he was dry. He ignored the feeling in favor to finish peeing, but it seemed like he would never stop._

Harry awoke with a gasp; he could feel the wetness soaking through his pajama pants as he continued peeing. He tried to grab himself to stop but he was too far gone, and all he ended up was soaking his hands with pee. He couldn't believe he had wet the bed, and at Snape's house no less. What if the man found out, what would he do to him? He tried not to cry, but the tears ignored him and it was all he could do to keep the whimpers at bay. What was he going to do now? He finally finished and by that moment, the bed covers, the mattress and he himself were completely drenched in pee. He tried to stifle a sob but he couldn't hold it in, he was 12 for Merlin's sake, and 12 year olds did not wet the bed.

He slowly got out of bed he did not like the way his pants were sticking to him, not to mention the pee was getting cold, and itchy. Trying to quiet his cries, he tore off the covers wondering if the man had a house elf. Not really thinking it would work Harry softly whispered to the air;

"House elf?"

He jumped when a house elf appeared out of the blue in his room, he didn't actually think it would work. But now that it had he wasn't about to spend any longer in his wet clothes then he had too.

"Young Master Harry called Tigger, hows may I helps you?"

"Hi Tigger, I wet my bed, do you think you could help me?" Harry asked red-faced with tears still running down.

"Of course Young Master, Tigger wills be right back with yous clean sheets, and clothes." Yous should go take a shower while Tigger cleans this mess up."

"Ok, I will and thank you Tigger," Harry replied a tiny smile gracing his face.

"It's Tigger pleasure Young Master," He replied before popping out of the room.

Harry grabbed his stuff he couldn't believe his luck, he only hoped that the shower wouldn't wake Snape up. He glanced at the clock, it was 3:00am and Merlin knew he couldn't explain what happen without making more of a fool of his self to the man. He was actually kind of happy for a moment, glad that he wasn't about to get caught. He stuck his head out the door, and when he saw that it was clear he sprinted to the toilet. He turned the handle but it was locked, why was it locked?

"Potter, I'm in here go use the other one."

Harry stared wide eyed for about 3 seconds before sprinting to the next loo. He quickly threw off his clothes and got into the shower. Taking his specialty showers like he was back at the Durselys he was clean and washed in the next 5 minutes. When he got out the shower, he saw that his wet clothes were gone and replaced with new clean pajamas. They were warm when he put them on and he walked back to his room, hoping that he wouldn't run into Snape. He didn't and Harry got back into the bed, and laid down. A part of him was still tired but another part was afraid of falling asleep because he could wet again. He soon nodded off an hour later, and when Snape came into the room to wake him up for breakfast he was happy to note that his bed was dry. In the morning hours it was easier for him to pretend that nothing happened.

"Did you sleep well last night Mr. Potter?"

"Yes sir I did, did you sir?"

"I slept well."

"Good to know sir," Harry replied before turning back to his food.

"What are your plans today?"

"I don't know, I was hoping I could fly my broom in the yard. If that's ok I mean?"

"You can, just make sure you pay attention to the boundary line for the wards. Ignoring them will send you with a nasty warning shock, so you should be careful."

"Oh ok, and yes sir I will."

After breakfast Harry worked a little on his homework, he didn't want the man to ban him from flying and he knew he would if he didn't do his work. By the time lunch came around Harry had yet to fly, but on the bright side he had finished both his History of Magic essay, and Charms essay. Tomorrow he would work on the other assignments but as of right now he was finished with work. He headed down to the kitchen for lunch, and enjoyed the puzzle look the man had when he emerged from up the stairs instead of outside.

"I thought you were going to be flying today?"

"I am, but I just wanted to start my summer homework. That way once it's done I can have more free time."

"Hmm...is there a reason you don't think like this while we are in school?" Severus asked, he would never admit it to the child but he was indeed impressed.

"Well school is different sir," Harry replied before taking a bit out of his sandwich.

"Which assignments did you finish?"

"Charms and History of Magic sir," Harry answered.

"Good, at this rate you can be done by the time the week is over."

"I hope so sir,"

"What were your plans after lunch?"

"I was going to go flying, I mean if that's still ok?" Harry asked through his fringe.

"My answer is the same just pay attention to the wards like I said."

"Yes sir,"

Harry finished his food and excused himself to his room where he got his broom and headed outside in the back yard. He wished he had a snitch to play with, but once he was in the air it didn't matter anymore, he was free. When Snape called him for dinner, he had this enormous smile on his face and he was sure that nobody would be able to destroy. He was right, not even Snape's sneers made him unhappy, and he went to bed that night feeling good.

_Harry was walking through the forest again, and following the river like before, only this time he knew that he should not pee here. Not if he wanted to wake up in a wet bed, and he didn't. The urge got stronger every passing minute and finally remembering something he had seen on the telly, he pinched himself._

He woke up rubbing the sore part of the arm, maybe he shouldn't have pinched so hard. The clock read 1:30am this time, oh well he got out of bed and headed to the toilet, he opened the door and walked in. As he was heading to the toilet, he suddenly felt wetness spread all down his legs and he looked at the floor in shock, he was wetting himself in the loo. How could this have happened? What was going on with his body? He didn't want to call Tigger again, he was embarrassed enough besides he was in the bathroom, and it was so much easier to clean up. Trying to stop the flow of tears, he angrily swiped at his eyes; he was tired of crying too. He reached down to look into the cabinet to check to see if Snape had any cleaning supplies, he saw a bleach cleaner and he looked around for a sponge there wasn't one. He had contemplated using his own towel, but then he remembered it was in the other loo, and not the one he was currently in.

He stepped across the tiles to grab the toilet roll and slipped on the foot of his pants causing the bottle of cleaner to fall, and him to knock into the wall. He instantly froze, he knew he was loud he only hoped Snape didn't wake up from his noise. He strained his ears for anything but found no disturbance that his Professor was up. Reaching for the bottle on the floor, he quickly grabbed some tissue and was about to start mopping it all up when he heard a knock on the door. He stilled instantly and tried to sound as normal as possible, which wasn't all that great considering he was still crying.

"Potter what is going on in there?"

"Nothing sir, I'm just using the loo."

"What part of the loo are you using to make that much noise?"

"Just the toilet sir," Harry replied trying to casually mop up the pee. Trying to be careful proved pointless because he knocked over the bottle again.

"That doesn't sound like your using the toilet Potter, again what are you doing?"

"Nothing sir," Harry replied frantically hoping the man would take his word for it.

"That doesn't sound like nothing, I'm coming in Potter." Severus replied turning the handle.

"No Professor don't, please don't come…" Harry trailed off in horror as he teacher stood with his arms crossed in the doorway.

"Potter it is the middle of the night, what do you think your do…" Severus broke off the rest of his sentence when he took a good look at the child in front of him.

The floor beneath the boy was wet, and had it not been for the color he would have assumed it was water. But he knew it wasn't even without the smell giving it away because the boy's pants were also wet in the liquid. He sighed quietly to himself, just his luck he had to come see what the brat was doing. The boy had his head down but hearing the sniffles come from that direction he had no doubt that the boy was crying.

"What happened in here Potter?" Severus asked before pulling out his wand to banish away the mess.

"I don't know sir," Harry stated unhappily.

"I think you do, just tell me what happened so we can get you cleaned up and back to bed."

"I woke up because I needed the loo so I walked to the toilet. But when I was almost there it just came out, I don't know why it did. I'm really, really, sorry sir," Harry finished gasping on his sobs.

"It was an accident Potter, and it's not your fault," Severus murmured tiredly. He was so not in the mood to deal with a crying child, not this late in the night.

Severus waved his wand towards the boy who tensed and then relaxed when he realized that all it did was clean him up and add a freshening charm. Putting his hand on the boy's shoulder he led him back to his room. He put the boy to bed and tucked him in, ignoring the quiet cries of the child. Conjuring up a towel he wiped the tear streaked cheeks of the boy and gently brushed the messy hair back from his forehead. What the heck was he doing? Shaking his head and blaming it on being deprived of sleep, he turned off the light and went back to his room.

Harry laid there in the darkness wondering if that was really Snape, or was it an imposter. If it was really his Professor, then why was he being so nice to him? He actually tucked him in, and wiped his tears away almost like what a dad would do. He even played with his hair; Harry only hoped that maybe Snape would get a chance to do it again. He enjoyed pretending to be someone else's child. Snape took care of him when he had an accident just like a real parent would do, would his Professor only care then, or does he really and truly care for Harry?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For the next 2 weeks Harry wet his bed everynight, it got to the point where he didn't even need to call Tigger, the house elf already knew to come. It was tiring and he was passed humilation but he wouldn't tell Snape. What would that solve? Every morning was a struggle to get up, because after he woke up and changed the bed and sheets and clothes, he never could go back to sleep. He was always afraid that he might wet himself again, and when Snape came to wake him up the man would find out. Harry was a walking zombie and he hoped the man hadn't noticed. He slowly trudged downstairs to the kitchen where he was trying to prevent himself from falling asleep face first in his eggs. He was so tired and could barely think straight that when Tigger came out to give Snape his coffee he spoke to him.

"Good morning Tigger," Harry tiredly said.

"Hello young master Harry," Tigger replied.

"Potter, how do you know my house elf?"

"Tigger my friend, he helps me sir," Harry answered nodding off.

"How does he help you? Potter be careful before you knock over your plate."

"Sorry sir, may I be excused?"

"No, you have barely touched your food. Finish your plate like usual and then you can leave."

"Yes sir"

Severus watched the boy struggle to stay away and finish his food to no avail. When he looked up from his paper, he saw that Potter had fallen asleep face first in his food. What was wrong with the child? Was he sick? Was he not getting enough sleep? He didn't know what was going on with the child, but he figured Tigger might know.

"Tigger, do you know why Mr. Potter is so tired?"

"Yes sir, he's waking up every night."

"He's having nightmares?"

"No sir, he's having…" Tigger trailed off. He knew that young master Harry didn't want his Professor to know, but he was alsot Tigger's master.

"Tigger, what is it? If it's something important I have to know, so I can help him."

"Tigger cannot say, young master made me promise not to tell you. But it's nothing bad, he's just very embarrassed to tell you."

Severus pondered what that could be for a second before he dismissed the house elf. Albus wanted him and Potter to get along this upcoming year, and had suggested that he take the boy some place to have fun. Severus didn't have a problem with that, after all in the past 2 weeks the boy hadn't got into any trouble, not to mention he was stuck in a house with only his Potions Professor. As loathe as he was to admit it the child deserved a break. Feeling a strange feeling in his chest as the thought of spending time with the child, he passed it off as indegestion before telling Tigger to pack a lunch and, and put it in the car. He then went to Potter's room and attempted to pack his clothes.

Attempted was the key word, because everything in the boy's trunk was rags, how hadnt he noticed this in the past few weeks? Scrunching his face in disgust he just decided to buy the child some new clothes on the way. He packed the boy's photo album just in case, knowing how sentimental children could be, before he went and got his own things. He headed back downstairs where Potter was still asleep, only Tigger had removed his plate from his face. He picked the boy up, shaking his head at the child's weight, before walking out to the car. Laying the boy across the backseat, he buckled him in and got into the drivers seat before he headed down the highway. Every once in a while he would glance in the rearview mirror to check on the boy.

Harry woke up slowly, he felt so rested, and for once he was dry. He smiled softly to himself before he realized he was moving. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was once again back into the car. Where were they going? And more importantly how long until they arrived there? Harry happened to look up at the same time Snape glanced in the mirror, and quickly turned away to avoid all eye contact with the man.

Severus knew that when the boy woke up he would need the loo, nearly everyone did. He saw that an exit was a 2 miles away and he planned on stopping there, so no accidents could occur.

"Where are we going sir?"

"Oh we will be spending the week at a hotel where you can experience firsthand the muggle entertainment experience."

"Oh, like what kind of things," Harry asked ignoring the dread in his stomach that he would probably end up sharing a room with his teacher. How was he supposed to hide his bedwetting then?

"Amusement Parks, football games, camping trips, I havent fully decided yet. Was there anyplace that you were intrested in?"

"No sir, anything is fine with me."

"Good to know Potter, we will be stopping in a little bit, so put your shoes on."

"Yes sir, how long is a little bit?"

"About 10 minutes, or is that a problem?" Severus asked resisting the urger to sneer.

"No sir, that's fine, thank you," Harry replied gratefully.

When they pulled off the roadway Harry although confused, said nothing. Since when did Snape actually listen to him? They stopped at a petrol station where Harry went in and used the loo before they took off again. He found the quietness of the car not uncomfortable like one with think being in the car with his most hated Professor. Ron would never believe him if he told him that there was just something calming about the man's presence. He always felt so protected when he was near the man, he relished in that feeling.

Harry didn't know when they were stopping at their destination and since he had no pressing needs he was content enough to stay silent. He ate a bit of food from the basket, forgoing the drink knowing that he would probably be going to sleep again. Laying down on the seat once again, he fell asleep to the soft humming from the man in the driver's seat and the wind through his hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-Hello I dont really have an authors note..so ok nevermind..lol**

Chapter 7

Harry awoke to a gently rocking motion and he slowly opened his eyes to see what was going on. He eyes widen in shock, but apart from that he had yet to move, he was in his Professor's arms. Why was the man carrying him? Oh well, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, and he closed his eyes and pretended that he was still sleeping. When they arrived to their room, the man gently laid him on the bed before he felt a sensation and he was now in pajamas. Letting the man tuck him in, he softly sighed contently as the man carded his fingers through his hair.

"Sleep well child," the man whispered before walking away and shutting the door.

Harry sighed again, wanting to savor the moment a little bit longer. But he knew he had to get up soon, if he accidently fell asleep before he had a chance to use the loo again, anything could happen. This week he was going to take extra precautions so the man wouldn't suspect a thing. He wondered if it would be possible to call Tigger from here, but then dismissed that idea. A house elf's pop would definitely wake the man up, and he did not want that, guess he was on his own. He got up and stood in front of the door to the toilet, but he didn't knock this time. He didn't really want to disturb the man but it wasn't like he could wait the entire time, knowing his luck he would fall asleep the minute the man exited the loo. He sighed again, what was he going to do?

"Do you need to use the loo Potter?"

Harry startled badly and would have fell head first into the door if a hand hadn't caught him. He turned around, what the hell was the man doing behind him? Wasn't he supposed to be in the shower? Harry said nothing; he knew the confusion was plain on his face for the world to see, with great effort he managed to pull his expression to that of boredom. The man's eyes narrowed, apparently he saw straight through that.

"Is it locked Potter, why are you waiting out here?"

"You weren't in the room, so I thought that you were in the loo. I didn't want to disturb you like last time, so I was going to wait."

"That was completely unnecessary you foolish child, for we both know what happens when you have to wait for the loo."

Harry blushed and ducked his head in shame, and once again he was reminded why his Professor could never know about his nighttime habits. He would only make fun of him; he was just like the Durselys in a way, a bully.

Severus saw the boys head fall, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Merlin save me from overly sensitive children, he thought. He did not mean anything by his comment but the boy's reaction shown otherwise.

"Potter, I did not say that to be mean, I was simply stating a fact child; do you still need the loo?"

Harry didn't answer he didn't think he could talk without his voice cracking. He knew exactly what the Professor meant, and he wouldn't forget it. He stiffly nodded his head making sure his eyes stayed low to the ground, before turning around and quickly walking into the loo. He took a chance look into the mirror, his face was red and his eyes were shining brightly from unshed tears.

His Professor called him foolish, basically calling him stupid, unlike in school this time Harry was sure he meant it. On the bright side it at least was an upgrade from what the Durselys called him which was freak. He turned on the shower and stepped in, standing under the hot water he didn't try to stop the tears that fell, he needed this. He scrubbed his face making sure the tear tracks were gone and then washed quickly before getting out of the shower. Getting back dressed he tried to push the feelings of being unwanted and unloved back into his mind. His teacher was only tolerating him this summer because of the Headmaster. He would do well not to forget that, this was still the man who made his life hell for the past 2 years he'd been at school.

Harry opened the door eyes still down cast which led to him smacking directly into something. His first thought was that he had bumped into a wall, but he saw a pair of black shoes in his line of sight and he knew it was his Professor.

"I'm sorry sir," Harry whispered.

"It's alright Mr. Potter; you do know you would see a lot better if you looked up from the ground right?" Severus stated a small smile gracing his face.

"Yes sir, may I go to bed now?" Harry asked quietly

Severus nodded to the child, but he couldn't help feeling like he had missed something. What was wrong with the boy now? Before he could stop himself he found the words leaving him mouth without a second thought.

"Potter are you ok child?"

"I'm fine sir, just tired is all."

"Why don't I believe you Potter? Tell me what's wrong,"

"Nothing sir, I just forgotten my place is all." Harry stated before walking over to a bed and getting under the covers.

Severus didn't know what to make of that statement, what did he mean by 'his place'? Shaking his head, and promising to think on it later he headed to the loo to take his own shower. When he stepped out of the toilet he was pleased to note that the boy was asleep. Taking out some of his notes he set on making a syllabus for next semester for his classes. About 12:00am he finally put them away and went to sleep.

Harry woke up with a silent sob, he knew he couldn't stop the flow but that didn't mean he didn't try. What was he going to do now? He looked at the clock; it was 2:00am like he knew it would be, how was this going to work? He could pretend that nothing happened and go back to sleep, but that wouldn't work. He hated the feeling of being in the cold waste, not to mention it made him itch. He looked over at the man in the bed across from him, thankfully that he wasn't awake to witness this event. The man had already insulted his intelligence once on this trip already, not to mention that first night by practically calling him a baby. What would he say now if he saw this? Would he make him wear nappies?

Harry took off the sheets with skilled ease, and headed to the toilet to grab his towel, it took a while but he finally had the mattress cleaned. As for the sheets he balled them up under the bed and put the top blanket over the wet spot, and his duvet he would cover up with it. Everyone once in a while he would check on Snape making sure that the man was still asleep, glad that he appeared to be a deep sleeper. He hoped they would leave this hotel tomorrow, otherwise how was he going to explain away the balled up sheets? Grabbing a clean pair of pajamas and underwear from his bad he headed to the toilet to take another shower. So focused on his task, thinking that he had gotten away with it, he never saw the dark eyes watching him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Severus was shocked so this was the big secret that the boy was hiding, that was keeping him up all night. Now how long had he'd been wetting the bed? And why did he not know about this? According to Tigger the boy was embarrassed, even though he had no right to be, it wasn't his fault. Then again, this could explain a lot of things. How was he going to go about this? This situation had to be handled very, very; carefully the child was fragile as it was. Tonight wasn't the night he knew it, he was extremely tired and knowing Potter's temper as well as his, they would butt heads and that would be bad. Taking out his wand he put the sheets back on the bed and cleaned up everything, before closing his eyes again when he heard the door to the toilet open. He heard the boy softly sniffling before he gasped, and Severus smirked to himself.

Harry was floored, how did the bed get cleaned? Not to mention the sheets and mattress, who did this? He looked at Snape, but the man had yet to move, could Tigger have somehow done this? Shaking his head, he lay back down, and contented himself remembering all his Quidditch games, play by play so he wouldn't fall asleep. By the time 6:00am rolled around Harry was awake, nearly giving his Professor a near heart attack when he realized there were eyes looking back into his. Not a way to wake someone up, he noted, trying not to break out into laughs.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the child across from him, one hand on his wand and the other over his heart. The boy actually had the audacity to laugh at him, and he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Something funny Potter, I would think you off all people should know not to make fun of anyone. Because if someone were to find out your little secret, you would be hurt when they laughed at your expense."

Harry stilled instantly, what was his teacher talking about? Surely the man couldn't be talking about that could he? How did he even know about it? He shook his head, maybe he was jumping to conclusions, and he should clarify it to be sure.

"Sir, what do you mean?" Unknowingly cringing away from the answer.

"The fact that you wait until the last minute to use the loo. You wouldn't like to be teased by that would you?"

"No sir, I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You did not frighten me Potter, you merely startled me."

"Oh ok, still sorry sir."

"That's fine; do you need the loo before I go in?"

"No sir, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Severus asked skeptically.

"Yes sir"

In truth of course he needed the loo; he just didn't want the man to sneer at him again. He was more hungry then anything, and there wasn't any more food in the basket. Quickly getting dressed in his clothes from yesterday (apparently the man forgot to pack his clothes and he had nothing to wear) he quietly opened the door and headed downstairs to the lobby. Passing a toilet on the way he popped in and was out within a few minutes where he followed his nose to the dining area.

He had just walked in when the hotel clerk told him it was a complimentary breakfast with their hotel stay. He had no idea what that meant, so she told him it meant it was free. He blushed and she cooed over him, before telling him to go fix his breakfast. He nodded and quickly went for the stack of waffles laid out on the counter. This was just like Hogwarts he could eat all he wanted and no one would be mad at him for it. As he was settling his plate down, his eyes widen a fraction when he remembered he had forgotten to leave a note for Snape. Oh well he was already in trouble he might as well enjoy his food.

Severus knew the minute he stepped out of the shower that something wasn't right. The room was just too quiet; he couldn't hear the boy moving around, or the telly on. Quickly getting dressed he opened the door and he saw that the room was empty, he sighed in annoyance. The boy had been good for the last 2 weeks; he was a fool if he thought that his good behavior would last. He looked around for at least a note, but of course found nothing. He headed out towards the lobby, wondering if he could do a discreetly point me spell. It was no need because he saw the boy sitting at a table eating breakfast. Grabbing his own breakfast he sat down across from the child, who had stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth in horror. Before Severus could say anything Potter had already beat him to it.

"I'm sorry sir, I meant to leave a note I swear."

"But you didn't, you foolish child," Severus sighed, not wanting to deal with this so early in the morning.

"I forgot," Harry replied eyes down.

"That's no excuse; I should cancel this trip that I planned, especially if this turns out to be a daily occurrence."

"It won't sir, I promise," Harry answered. As much as he hated sharing a room with Snape he was happier that he wasn't stuck at the Manor with just the man for company.

"It better not be Potter," Severus stated before taking a bite of his food.

Harry wasn't hungry anymore, he didn't mean to forget, he didn't want the man mad him today. For once he wanted to try to be good, just for Snape. He sighed what the hell was he talking about, he hates Snape right? When they had finished breakfast they walked back up to their room, where he waited for Snape to tell him what they would be doing.

"Today we'll be going shopping, I don't know what the muggles let you wear while you were with them, but you will not be going behind me in those rags."

Harry blushed in shame; he couldn't tell the man that was all they gave him to wear could he? The man would never believe him, so he just nodded in return. He was glad he was getting new clothes, even if Snape was the one to pay for it, he would pay him back when he got a chance to visit the bank.

"When we go out into the muggle world, we will be father and son. I'm not thrilled about this either Potter," Snape said misinterpreting the shocked expression on Harry's face. "It's the easiest explanation, so you can call me father or dad, I don't care which one."

Harry was floored when Snape said they were pretending to be father and son and a part of him was actually happy to pretend, until Snape said he didn't want to do it. Harry sighed, willing those hurt feelings away, why was he so shocked? He knew the kind of man his teacher was, he was just another person who didn't care about Harry. The sooner he got that into his head, the better he would be.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Before they left their hotel room Snape transfigured Harry's clothes into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before heading to the store. He was very surprised to note that the boy didn't ask for anything, regardless of the fact that they were buying clothes for him. He even picked out this shirt with a giant lizard on it, knowing that it was probably a bit immature for the 12 year old, but Harry just beamed at it and put it in the cart. Severus shook his head; Potter was a weird child now that he thought about it.

Harry was in heaven the man was picking him out A LOT of clothes, and he was even picking out cool ones. Who knew that Snape knew the muggle world? Harry really liked the shirts with the animals on it; he's always wanted one but his Aunt would of course never get it for him. He looked longing at the toys for a minute before shaking his head, and turning back to his Professor. He had clothes and he wouldn't ask for anything else, because knowing him his teacher would just take everything back.

Severus was puzzled, he saw the way the boy looked at the toys and yet he didn't say a thing about them. Something wasn't sitting right with him, and he was going to find out. When he finished getting the boy to try on new shoes he headed straight for the toy isles, he was once a kid once contrary to belief. He could see those emerald green eyes light up in excitement and a flash of emotion went through his heart. It was a strange feeling, but he liked it whatever it was.

"Go pick out some things, can't have you bored and getting into trouble can we?"

Harry took that as it was, Snape was letting him get toys of all things. He smiled a bright smile until his cheeks hurt before briefly hugging the man and running to get his toys. He never saw the flash of emotion cross the usually blank mask on the man's face as he hugged him. Keeping an eye on the child he happened to past a muggle chemistry set, he remembered having something like this as a child. It was what led him to eventually want to become a Master in Potions. He picked up the item and stood there and reminisced about his mother buying this for him, he was so lost in thought he didn't see Harry trying to get his attention.

Harry had decided on getting a remote control toy, a few action figures, and if Snape allowed him a game boy color. Dudley had one and he always wanted to play one it looked like so much fun. At the moment though he had to use the loo, and he was extra careful to pay attention to his bladder because he didn't want Snape to take back what he said about buying him toys if he waited until the last minute. The man was currently looking at a Chemistry set, which interested Harry because it was a bit similar to potions, but standing still was really making him have to go.

"Sir, I have to use the loo," Harry stated blushing, but Snape didn't say anything in response.

"Sir please," Harry whispered again.

He still didn't move so Harry figuring he could hold it went back to looking at which type of car he wanted. About 15 minutes of dancing around, someone finally noticed him.

"Sweetie are you ok?" A random mother down the aisle asked him.

"Yes m'am, I'm fine," he stated unable to keep his legs still.

"I don't think you are honey, you'd better go and tell your daddy you need the toilet before you have an accident Hun."

Harry blushed crimson then, before smiling weakly at her and then quickly walking away. Snape was in the same place as before, but now he had a slight smile on his face. Harry glanced back to see that the lady was watching him and she nodded when he poked Snape to get his attention.

"Sir, I need the loo," he whispered but either Snape was ignoring him or something but he didn't do a thing.

Harry whimpered, and clutched his groin as the pressure in his bladder grew. What was wrong with the man? He was really dancing away now and he bumped his head into the man's arm startling him.

"Potter, what the he…" Severus trailed off as he looked at the boy dancing to the left of him.

"I tried to tell you before but you weren't listening to me," Harry said blinking back tears.

"Come on, let me ask where their toilet is," Severus answered before taking one of Harry's hands.

They were told the loo was at the front of the store, and they were in the back. One look at Harry and Snape knew in his heart that the boy wouldn't make it walking on his own. He sighed but since it was his fault the boy was like this in the first place, he gently picked him up. He hurriedly walked to the front of the store, desperation clear on his face and Harry's. Only difference between their desperation was Harry was from having to pee, and Snape's was from not knowing if the child was going to make it. Just his luck there was a line, and he walked back out. Bumping into another store clerk he asked if there were any more toilets. There was a family bathroom just across from where they were and Snape headed for that one. He noted that Harry had his face pressed into his shoulder and he could feel wetness there.

"This isn't your fault Potter, it was mine. I apologize for not paying attention to you when you asked."

Harry said nothing as he sniffled softly; he was doing all he could to hang on.

Finally they were in a one person loo, but Harry didn't even care anymore. He didn't want to wet himself in front of Snape again. His Professor quickly put him down and he made a beeline for the toilet, standing in front of it almost proved to be his undoing. He couldn't get his pants unbuttoned fast enough, because of his frantic movements. All of a sudden the buckle disappeared and he turned around to see the man putting his wand away. He smiled before turning back to the toilet and finally peeing. He sighed in relief as he went, happy that he had made it. After washing his hands they headed back, where in their rush they had left their shopping cart full of their things. It was still there, and unthinkingly Harry grabbed Snape's hand and led him to the video games display.

The same lady who told him to go get his dad was looking at it as well only this time she had a boy a little bit younger then Harry next to her.

"I'm glad you made it sweetie," she said smiling at him.

Harry blushed again before turning his head into Snape's stomach. The man put one hand on his head and patted it.

"That was my fault; I was so caught up in memory lane and didn't realize he needed to go,"

"Tell me about it, I did the same thing to my daughter. It happens, but thankfully someone told her the same thing I did for your little guy."

Harry wasn't really listening as he talking, he was breathing in the sweet smell of potions on the man's clothes. It was a soothing smell, to him and he found himself starting to drift off to sleep, leaning on the man.

"Looks like someone needs a nap," she chuckled to Snape.

"M' too big for naps," Harry murmured back.

He didn't hear what the response was, because Snape picked him up again and he laid his head on the man's shoulder. He closed his eyes and found himself about to drift off to sleep, thankful that he had just used the loo.

Severus finished talking with the woman and grabbed the cart and headed to the checkout lane. After buying everything including all the games in the case for that video game Potter wanted (he didn't know which ones the child was interested in since he fell asleep) and he headed out to the car. Laying the boy on the back seat he buckled him in and set off for their destination.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry was currently dreaming, about being at Hogwarts with his friends. At the moment on his mind was that he was extremely thirsty and they had his favorite drink on the table, pumpkin juice. He grabbed a glance and drank and drank, when he stopped it seemed like the whole glass was heading straight for his bladder. He raised an eyebrow at that thought, how that was even possible was beyond him, and as the urge hit him as he knew it would he whimpered.

Severus heard the boy whimper and he glanced in the mirror to check on him. After their trip to the store he went back to the hotel to grab their stuff check out and head out towards the muggle theme park. He had read that they it was a great source of entertainment and although he would never admit it, he was excited about going there. They had about a 7 hour drive ahead of them and they were going to be staying in the hotel near the park anyway. He had been driving for 5 hours already and was planning on stopping for a late lunch when the boy whimpered. He could see the child's legs clench tightly together and he had a vague suspicion that the boy needed the loo. When the boy moved and whimpered again he figured he'd better wake him up now.

"Potter, wake up. Potter, get up," he said reaching back with one hand to shake the child awake.

"Wha…" Harry said as he blinked in attempted awareness. His bladder made itself known and he was instantly alert, and glad that the man had woke him up.

"Sir," Harry looked at him in confusion.

"We are going to be stopping for lunch in 10 minutes, are you fine with that?" Severus asked trying for once not to embarrass the child.

That was in vain because Harry was embarrassed anyway, one glance at the man and he just knew in his heart that Snape knew he had to use the loo. He nodded before turning his gaze to the window. They stopped at a diner where they got seated, and after they ordered Harry got up to use the loo. He was a bit unsure whether or not he was supposed to go by himself, and it showed on his face.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Snape softly asked.

"No sir, I'll be fine," Harry said before walking towards the loo.

He saw a man a few tables away stand up and follow him, but Harry just assumed that he had to use the loo too. He headed to the nearest urinal and was just unzipping when the hairs on his neck started to rise. He felt like someone was watching him, he glance a quick look back and that guy from the table was leering at him, in a way that made him feel dirty. He still had to pee but the desperate urge he had a minute ago was gone and he started to walk back out the way he came in. Only problem was the guy was blocking the exit from him. Harry tried not to show fear and attempted to go around the man, he really, really wished Snape was here.

"Excuse me," He said trying to scoot around the man.

The man shifted a bit as to move so Harry could get through but at the last minute he grabbed Harry around the waist and tried to drag him to a stall. Harry screamed bloody murder and kicked at the man to no avail. The man had finally got him into the stall and was unbuckling his own belt; Harry still screamed and lashed out. What was he going to do? Would Snape come for him?

Severus was wondering what was taking Harry so long, the drinks had already arrived but the child was still in the loo. The server announced that his food would be at the table in 7 minutes, why was Potter taking so long? He was just contemplating going in after the brat when he and the rest of the Diner heard this ear-piercing scream. It was a chilling sound, even more so when he realized it was Harry. Quick as lightening Severus was out of his chair and into the loo. He couldn't see anyone when he got in there but he could hear Potter screaming from inside a stall, he then heard a gruff voice and that was all it took before he blasted through the stall. The man was apparently behind the door because when Severus got into the stall the man lay knocked out on the floor. The child was curled tightly into a ball in the furthest corner of the stall. His face had a red hand print on his tear streaked face and his shirt was stretched, looking at the man on the floor he saw his buckle undone.

"Did he touch you Harry?" Snape asked unintentionally calling the child by his given name.

"He tried to sir, I fought though." Harry answered sniffling.

"I know, I heard you as did half the restaurant." Severus stated kicking the man on the ground. "Let's go, I need to inform the manager of what this thing tried to do in his establishment."

Severus watched the boy stand up and wasn't really surprised to see his left trouser leg wet. After a fright like that, of course the boy wet himself; he did after all go to the loo for a reason in the first place. Severus tied invisible ropes around the attacker so he couldn't move and led Harry out of the stall. The boy didn't seem to notice he had wet himself and although Severus could clean it instantly it was proof of what nearly occurred in there. They walked out and somehow Harry had grabbed firmly on to Severus's hand and wouldn't let go, again the man couldn't blame him so he said nothing and instead tightened his own grip. They were heading towards a server when they were intercepted by the manager himself.

"What can I help you with?" The man asked seriously, after all everyone had heard the boy scream.

"There is a man laid out on the floor of the loo, he attacked my son who went in to use the toilet."

Here the man looked at Harry's red face, with tear tracks down his cheeks. He took in the handprint that was starting to bruise on his face and his stretched shirt, before glancing at the boy's wet pants. He narrowed his eyes in anger before calling over a server to call the Bobbies.

"I want to apologize for everything that happened here, of course your meal is free and anything else you want," the man stated sincerely. He had a son himself and he knew how angry he would be if someone attacked his child.

Severus was about to reply a thank you, but before he could Harry said the first words since he left the loo.

"Don't wanna stay here daddy, wanna go. Wanna go now," Harry chanted before burying his head in Snape's stomach.

"Can we get it to go?" Severus asked concealing the shock he heard when Harry called him daddy. He bent down and picked the child up, wet pants and all.

"Definitely"

By the time their food was packed up the Bobbies had arrived. They attempted to get a statement out of Harry but the child either couldn't or wouldn't answer them. His tear streaked face and ripped pants and wet trousers seemed to confirm the story. Not to mention the witness of those in the restaurant who saw the man follow the boy, and everyone who heard his scream. Grabbing their food, he headed to the car. He tried to put the boy in the back seat but he wouldn't be placated so he set the boy in the front with him. As they drove off Severus waved his wand at the child's clothes and they were cleaned and fixed and still Harry said not a word.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Glad your enjoying it..and what not..**

Chapter 11

Harry stared out the window as they drove along the highway, he could smell the food in the backseat but he wasn't hungry. It only reminded him what could have happened if Snape hadn't walked in when he did. He didn't want to think about that, so he sighed and wiped his eyes again.

Severus finally arrived at their hotel, he glanced at the boy but he wasn't asleep. He couldn't help but feel like this was partly his fault, if only he had gone into the loo with him like he started too. They got the keys to their room, where Potter maked a beeline for the toilet. Severus thinking that the boy was just going to use the toilet was surprised to hear the shower run. He frowned he hadn't had a chance to use the loo since that morning and his urge was getting more and pronounced. It wouldn't do for the boy to come out of the loo and see his Professor dancing for the loo, especially since he keeps telling the child not to do the same thing. Thinking that he would be back in time before the child came out of the shower he headed down to the lobby.

Harry got out of the shower feeling better then he'd felt 3 hours ago. He was clean and they were miles and miles away from that pervert who tried to hurt him. Actually he was kind of hungry considering he didn't eat lunch or in this case dinner. He wrapped his towel around his waist before going into the room to get dressed. He noticed as he got dressed that Snape wasn't in the room, in fact nothing of the man's seemed to be here. Only Harry's pack was the only thing that proved that someone was staying here. He didn't even try to stifle his sobs; he guessed the man thought he was too much trouble. He knew it, maybe he shouldn't have cried on his shoulder today. The 12 year old who lives to annoy, a bed wetter to afraid to ask for the loo, and who pervy guys come after. With that much baggage it's surprised the man lasted this long. He laid down on the bed trying to suffocate his face with the pillow, as the tears cascaded down his cheeks. Through his cries and words he didn't hear the door open as Snape returned.

"Of course he left you; you're a freak just like they always said. You have baggage and your always getting into trouble, I hate you. I hate me, why can't I just be…why does everyone have to try to hurt me? What did I ever do to them? I survived, that's why everyone hates me. I wonder if they know that I wish I had died with my mum, she never should have sacrificed herself for me…I'm not worth it."

Severus sighed quietly, is that what the boy really thought? It must be because he knows I'm not in the room, how could he think this? He took in the distraught boy on the bed, he should have expected this. The child had been through a traumatic experience today, and he had every right to cry. But what was with his words, those he didn't understand, they would need to talk about what the boy had said, but for now he had other problems to focus on.

"Harry, come here child"

Harry started on the bed; as he glanced at Snape through tear filled eyes. He would later deny he ever did this, but he tried to smile through his tears before rushing at his Professor.

"I thought you left me," Harry murmured face deep in Snape's robes.

"Silly child, I was just checking something out in the Lobby." Severus replied his hand naturally coming to rest on top of the child's head.

"You didn't leave a note, and none of your things are here. I thought you left me...I thought..." Harry stopped talking as he gasped on another sob.

"Harry, I would never leave you here. Or anywhere for that matter, you are stuck with me, and I am stuck with you. My clothes are here child, they are in the wardrobe."

Severus tried to untangle the boy from his person, but the little boy had a strong grip around him. Finally he was able to get him off before picking him up and leading him over to the beds. He tucked the boy in, and even though it was a bit early he had a tiring day. Wiping the boy's tears from his face, he tried to calm him down. He didn't realize earlier how scared the child really was until he came back and the boy was in a panic. He gently carded his hands through the boy's messy hair in a calming gestured and was pleased when it seemed the boy was falling asleep. As he attempted to get off the bed, terrified green eyes were staring back at him.

"Don't…" was all Harry said, but Severus understood what he meant all the same.

"I won't, I'll stay until you fall asleep. And then I'll be in the bed across from you."

Harry nodded, and drifted off to sleep. He awoke like usual in the middle of the night and was about to get out of the bed and clean up, when he saw that Snape was still up. He was grading papers, and although the telly was on he wasn't watching it. Harry chewed on his lip, what was he supposed to do now. His bed was getting cold, and he was feeling icky he wanted to shower and get out of these wet clothes. He lied there wishing that Snape would just go to sleep already, but that was not to be.

"Harry are you ok over there?"

"Yes sir," he answered his voice thick with sleep.

"Did my light wake you up?"

"No sir, I just woke up is all."Harry stated glumly.

"Oh, did you need the loo then?"

"No sir, I'm just gonna go back to sleep." Harry replied.

He laid back down in the wetness of the bed and tried to find a dry spot. He hated this; maybe the man wouldn't tease him. He wanted to tell him, but he was still scared of what the man might do so he stayed in the uncomfortable bed, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Severus knew immediately that the boy had awoken to a wet bed, but the child was still ashamed to tell him. He sighed and waited until the boy fell asleep before cleaning both the bed and the child simultaneously. Why was the boy wetting the bed in the first place? The minute Harry decided to tell him, they would be visiting a muggle doctor as soon as possible. He finished grading the last of his papers before turning off the light and going to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harry got up early the next morning, where he did all his morning duties before getting dressed and settling on his bed to play with his game boy. He was shocked and amazed at all the games Snape bought him; he even had more than Dudley and that was saying something. He didn't know which ones to play with first, but since he knew he would eventually get to them all he started off with Pokémon. It was interesting, and he was having a blast.

Severus awoke to some kind of music playing, and as he took in Potter playing the toy he bought him yesterday he found the source. Not wanting to bring on the distraught child from yesterday he refrained from commenting on it, and went to take his shower. After they had eaten breakfast, and packing a spare pair of clothes in his bag for the boy just in case, they headed to the park. Thanking Albus for once having a good idea, he asked this random woman to take a picture of Harry and him on the outside of the park. After all the child might want to remember pictures of this day who knows.

Harry knew immediately where they were, he remembered Dudley bragging to him about getting to go when he couldn't. He smiled widely at the camera, but look at him now he was going to get to enjoy it too. It wasn't just a amusement park it was also a zoo. The last time he went to a zoo was on Dudley's 11th birthday and he found out he could talk to snakes. Uncle Vernon wasn't happy about that, and Harry paid for it dearly. They were at Chessington's World of Adventure and Harry was planning on having a lot of fun. They quickly got through the entrance and headed to the closest rides.

Severus could see the excitement in the child's eyes as he grabbed his hand and they walked to get on the rides. About 4 hours in Severus was actually enjoying himself too. He loved getting on the rides; the thrill was very similar to a broom only you didn't have to worry about falling off.

Harry was having the time of his life, and he was sure Snape was too. Snape had even bought him candy floss, and chocolates, and all the fizzy drinks he could drink; Harry was in heaven. Although at the moment they were waiting in line to ride Dragon's Fury, he was so excited to get on it. The drinks were starting to catch up with his bladder, but he didn't want to go just yet. He didn't want to get out of line and have to wait all over again, when he could just go after they rode the coaster; or so he thought. He was facing forward so Snape couldn't know that he had his hand discreetly into his pants holding on to himself. He didn't want Snape to see and make them leave the line. He shuffled his feet like he was tired of standing, which was true in a way but not the way one would think. Th man was talking to him again and as much as Harry wanted to reply back in earnest he couldn't afford to take any more attention from holding in his bladder, not unless he wanted to wet in front of all these people. It seemed like Snape didn't notice a thing and soon they were next in line for the ride. When it was their turn he sat down and pulled down the safety bars before waiting for them to come and check him. He thought that if he was sitting down it would be easier to hold, but he was wrong. It was all he could do not to wiggle more in his seat then he was doing.

Severus could feel the boy next to him moving around a bit, and at first he thought maybe the child was nervous. That was until he strained his neck to look at him, he was moving way to much in his seat to be just nerves, and Severus felt a twinge of annoyance run through his body. As the ride slowly moved forward he addressed the child.

"Harry, child please tell me you don't need the loo."

"I don't need the loo?" Harry asked unsurely.

"Are you asking or telling child?"

"I don't need it sir, let's just enjoy the ride," Harry stated dismissively.

Severus said nothing in return, although his eyes narrowed at the child's tone. But since he couldn't do anything about it on the ride, he let it go for now. Judging by the smile on Harry's face when they got off the ride he assumed the child also loved this one as well. Right now though, he wanted to go check out the animals. Severus took his hand with ease; after all he didn't want to lose the child before heading towards the animal part of the park. As he was walking he glanced sideways at the boy who had, the hand not holding Snape's gripped tight in his groin. But the boy was denying every time he asked if he had to go and he did not want their day to end on a wet note. He shook his head at the pun, before looking for signs for the nearest loo.

Harry had to pee; no Harry had to pee really badly. But he had already told Snape that he didn't have to and now they were going to the zoo. His stomach was hurting where his belt was pressing into his bladder but what could he do.

Severus spotted one, but the line was ages long, and he didn't think that Potter could wait that long to be honest. He saw a sign for family bathrooms and started walking to it, when he heard the boy whimper. Picking the stubborn child up, he hurriedly walked to the loo. That one had only 1 person in line, and as he set the boy down he could only hope that the boy could hold it.

"I think you lied to me Harry, you do need the loo, don't you?"

"I'm sorry sir," Harry whispered.

"That's not good enough Potter, I told you to inform me when you need the toilet, not wait until the bloody last minute."

"I was going to after the ride..."Harry trailed off when he took in Snape's expression.

"No you should have informed me before the ride, and this could have all be avoided. We would have been able to get back into our spot, this is a family park and I'm sure they understand about children's bladders."

Harry blushed; he didn't think about that, he didn't think at all. He just didn't want Snape to know, but the man did anyways and he was probably going to get into trouble for lying to the man. And he was even at more risk of wetting his pants in front of everyone. He gripped his trousers tighter as he struggled to keep his liquid in. He tried to stifle the gasped as some pee squirted out into his boxers.

Severus and the teenager in front of them both turned to look at the child. Who by this time was jumping up and down in place, both hands holding onto himself. Before Severus could think about asking the teen if he would mind them going first the boy spoke.

"Uhh, you guys can go before me; your kid looks like he's busting sir."

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Severus stated sincerely.

Harry whimpered again, and couldn't stop the tears that were starting to fall from his eyes. He couldn't even wipe them away because just the thought of him moving his hands scared him. If the person in the loo didn't come out soon, he was going to wet his pants.

"How are you fairing Harry?"

"I'm good sir," Harry spit out in a rush.

"I don't believe that, but I'll let it go."

"It's coming out, it's coming out, it's coming out." Harry whispered to himself as a few more spurts wet his boxers.

Severus heard the boy speak and he turned around to look at the boy on the edge of losing it.

"Hold it Harry, they'll be out soon I promise." Severus encouraged.

Just when Harry thought he was going to wet his trousers the door opened to reveal a man with 3 other children. The family had started walking out slowly but when the father took in the state of Harry he hurried his children out of the way.

"Come on Harry, let's go," Severus said when the boy didn't move.

"Can't move Dad," Harry said to the ground.

Picking the boy up, he quickly walked into the toilet and locked the door behind him. He saw that the minute Harry let go of his trousers they started darkening in color. He closed his eyes; they really, really needed to have another talk about this.

Harry's breath was hitching as the pee flowed down his pants. He was trying to stop crying but he couldn't would the man cancel the trip now? He wanted to ask him not to, but after he just disgraced himself he said nothing.

"Potter, this could have all been avoided if you had just told me. I would like to know the real reason you do not ask, I won't tolerate anything else but the truth now. If this keeps continuing, I'll put you in nappies because it looks like you seem to enjoy wetting yourself. If you're going to act like a baby then I will treat you like one."

Severus threatened, although he had no intention of doing that to the insecure boy, the child didn't need to know that.

Harry choked on a sob, as he took in his Professor's words. This was what he was afraid of in the first place.

"I'm not allowed to ask for it, I'm sorry sir, please don't put me in nappies." Harry answered hysterically.

Severus startled at that sentence and once again he got the suspicion that all was not right in the world of Harry Potter.

"Tonight we will discuss this at the hotel, right now we have a lot more rides and animals to see."

"We're staying, even after I wet?" Harry asked snot and tears running down his face.

"Yes, I bought a change of clothes just in case."

"Why can you just use magic?"

"Because I do not want to attract the attention of another magical being who could be here enjoying themselves. That might lead to them investigating us, and I don't think this would stay silent when it revealed one Harry Potter. Do you understand Potter?"

"Yes sir," Harry answered wiping his face with the back of his hand before taking the clothes from Snape."

"That is disgusting Harry, use some tissue or a handkerchief. Come on, let's get you changed."

When they exited the loo, Harry kept his head down not looking at anyone, but his shoes. He almost bumped into a few people before Snape grabbed his hand, and steered him in the right direction.

"It's not the end of the world child, accidents happen."

Harry said nothing, just kept walking. He was mildly please at the warmth of the man's hand in his.

By the time they had made it to the animals, Severus was amazed at the child's resilience; you would have never known that 15 minutes ago he had just wet his trousers. He wasn't about to bring that up again until later on tonight, because right now they had some animals to see and pet and more rides to get on.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They took a shuttle van back to their hotel, where Harry was on the verge of falling asleep. This was his best day ever, and he was a bit sad about it ending, he just hoped that tomorrow would be great too. The hotel was even more so, he hoped that they would be staying in this one for a while. He really wanted to try some of the fun things there, not to mention if they happened to go back to the park. Leaning heavily on Snape as they made their way to their room, Harry struggled to keep his eyes open. As he was heading for the bed Snape called him back, and he turned around trying to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"Don't go to sleep yet Potter, we still need to have a talk."

"Can we do this tomorrow?" Harry asked wearily.

"We could, but then we would start the day off on a bad note. Did you want that before we headed to the go-karts?"

"We're going go-karting?" Harry asked perking up a little at that idea.

"Among other things, but right now, we need to talk."

"Yes sir."

Harry nodded tiredly before going to sit on the bed closest to Snape. He didn't really want to talk about this at all, especially right now. He wanted to sleep, he was so incredibly tired.

Severus knew he wasn't being fair, he knew that when you were tired you would talk more then what you normally did. This is what he was counting on some of the things and behavior the child display was enough to keep him up at night. Like why the child flinched whenever he happened to raise his hand, why he was afraid of asking for the loo. Why the child would get a fearful expression when he yelled, and why the boy never complained of anything he ate. The fact that the boy savored every bite he ate like it was his last meal, did not sit well at all with Severus. Tonight he was going to find out why.

"Harry, why don't you like to ask for the loo?" Severus asked keeping his voice gentle and soft.

"M' not supposed to ask for things I can't get." Harry mumbled.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Freaks like me, don't get to ask for anything. I wasn't allowed to go to the loo, not unless they said I could."

Severus's eyes widened and it was all he could do to keep in the growl that wanted to come out. It wouldn't help him if the boy was suddenly frightened by him, he wouldn't be able to help the child. He knew how Petunia was as a kid, but to do this to a child? Her own flesh and blood, how could she do this?

"Did they let you eat child?"

"The scraps off their plates, sometimes Aunt Petunia would give me a slice of bread though. Don't tell them but I used to take the food from the rubbish bin, when they went to sleep."

Severus was disgusted, how long had this been going on? The boy was so starved he ate out of the rubbish; those monsters were going to pay for this he would make sure of it. No wonder the boy was so light; they didn't give him enough food for a bird to eat. Severus wanted to stop the questions right then and there and hug the child, after all he had suffered. But he needed to know the most important one, why did he flinch?

"Harry, do they ever hit you?"

"Uhh… Aunt Petunia just swings a frying pan at my head. And Dudley likes to play Harry hunting with his gang, Uncle Vernon just teaches me my place," Harry answered head drooping forward as his weariness took over.

"How does he teach you your place Harry?"

But Harry was no longer in the land of awareness; the child was on the verge of falling off the bed. Severus picked up the child before getting him dressed for bed. He settled the boy under the covers and gently brushing his hair away from his eyes. Sleeping the boy looked so innocent; Severus was going to make sure that Potter wouldn't have any more horrors about returning to that home. No matter what Dumbledore said about those Damn blood wards the boy would not be returning.

Severus was walking from the loo after taking his shower when he heard the boy whimpering. Thinking at first that the boy might need the loo he walked over to wake him up but that was not what was wrong.

"No Uncle Vernon, not the belt please, I didn't mean to use magic. I'm sorry I don't know what happen, it wasn't my fault, please don't do this Uncle."

Severus watched as Harry's cried as he flinched back from whatever was hitting him in his dream. He needed to see for himself what the boy was witnessing. He softly legimised the child and immediately wished he hadn't done it. He landed in the middle of the dream where Harry was standing with his hands planted on the wall in a beating position, as he as man he assumed was his Uncle taking a belt to his back. The boy didn't cry out, and that seemed to anger the man even more. Severus quickly stepped out of his mind, and grabbed the child up and rocked him gently.

"Your safe child, he can't hurt you anymore, not here not ever. I promise you, that you will not be returning to that house."

Harry woke up from that awful dream about Uncle Vernon to being in Snape's arms. At the moment he thought that he was still in a dream, only this was the good dream and he didn't want to leave. He buried his head in the man's clothes and breathed in sweet smell of soap and sighed in content. He couldn't stop the tears that kept falling, even though these weren't the tears of fear, they were of love. He wanted this to be real so much, but Snape would never willingly hug him. He was Potter the bane of the man's existence, the minute Harry got that through his head he would be a lot better for it. That thought only made him cry harder, but for now he was ok with just pretending. After all he was used to not getting what he wanted, so why think that now would be any different. The man hated him for the past 2 years, how much could he have changed in just 3 weeks?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Severus couldn't help but notice the boy being very clingy to him; everywhere he looked the boy was near him. It got to the point that whenever he left the room for anything Harry would be on the verge of panic attack when he returned. The child had even taken to waiting near the door when he showered, that little invasion of privacy annoyed him the most, but what could he do?

Harry was trying to deal with his conflicting emotions of being scared. He was terrified that the guy who attacked him was going to come after him, and he only felt safe when Snape was around. He knows he's annoying the man but he doesn't want to give up that security. He's really waiting for Snape to push him off and tell him to deal with it on his own like the Durselys would have done, but he never does.

At the moment they were both walking into the entrance to Diggerland, and Harry was excited. He felt a twinge in his bladder already and not wanting to ruin the day by embarrassing himself he let Snape know immediately.

"Daddy…" Harry hesitantly spoke.

He smiled when about 5 other men turned around, when he spoke it before realizing he wasn't their kid. He liked calling the man daddy, he never got the chance to and after this trip he never would again. Was it wrong that he relished in their pretend relationship? Even if he was mad at the man still, they still had their parts to play.

"What is it Harry?" Severus asked looking at a map.

"I have to pee,"

Here Severus quickly looked at him, happy to see that he didn't look desperate before pointing out the loo across from them.

Harry frowned; he didn't want to go in by himself again. He could feel his breaths quickening and forced himself to calm down. He felt really silly for asking this but he was too afraid to go in alone.

"Can…can you come in with me?" Harry whispered staring at his shoes in embarrassment He can't believe he just asked the man that.

Severus was going to come in with him anyways; he just didn't think the boy would appreciate that. But after the scare with that man yesterday, he didn't feel secure enough in letting the child go in by himself again. Now he didn't have to find an excuse the child, asked himself. He frowned at that, he must really be scared if he actually asked. Sticking his hand out knowing Potter was going to grab it, they headed to the loo.

When they exited he let Harry choose where he wanted to go first. As interested as he was to learn about muggle machinery the child was more interested in being able to drive them.

Severus hoped that the child enjoyed today, but he couldn't be sure the boy wasn't actually talking to him. Besides asking for the loo, the child was noticeably silent and he found it bothered him more then he thought it would. Why was the child angry with him?

Harry had a blast today, and he wanted to stay but he was hot and tired and dirty. He was hungry and he couldn't wait until they got back to the hotel. He wished he could have shared this day with Ron, he knew his mate would've loved it. He was caught up in his excitement and trying to ignore Snape that he didn't realize that he had wandered away from the man. He only noticed when he saw a crowd of people coming his way, and he reached for his Professor's hand out of reflex and only got air. He turned dramatically in circles looking for the man in black but he couldn't see him anywhere. Harry could see his eyes blurring from the tears, and his breaths sped up from his panic. Where was Snape?

He wondered around, not able to find the man, tears streaming down his face. He bumped into this man who looked like he worked at the park. He did not feel safe with adult males and he found himself running away until he found a lady worker.

Severus was in a near panic, he had told the child to stay right here while he retrieved their bags. But the boy had moved and he didn't know where he was. He was going to kill the child when he saw him; at least that's what he kept telling himself. In reality he wanted to hug the boy and then shake him once for not listening to him.

"Are you ok sweetie?"

"I'm lost, have you seen my dad?" Harry asked sniffling.

"I don't know, what does he look like?"

"He wearing all black and he looks angry." Harry stated knowing it was the truth.

"Oh I did see him about 5 minutes before, he was frantic. Is your name Harry honey?"

"Yes, how do you know that?" Harry asked making sure his scar was covered just in case.

"Your father told me; let's go alert the security that you have been found."

Harry grabbed the woman's hand not wanting to get separated from her, and they headed to the front of the park. He was scanning his surroundings hoping he would get a glance of Snape but he never saw him. It got crowded very quickly since they were standing by the entrance and the exit and he felt himself getting pulled away from the lady. He was on the verge of panicking, she had told him Snape would be here and he wasn't. Before he could freak out more, he heard the man's voice behind him.

"Harry you foolish child, breathe boy." Severus yelled as he busted through the crowd. "Move he's my son, get out the way," he stated pushing through the people.

"Dad," Harry gasped, relaxing in Snape's embrace.

Severus picked up the child, and shook his head. This boy was going to be the death of him this summer he just knew it. They were done for the day; he headed to the car to go back to their hotel. When they were driving along on the road Severus addressed one of the situations at hand.

"Harry, what's wrong? Did I do something to hurt you child? Why did you run away from me today?

"I didn't run away from you sir," Harry stated confused.

"Ok so you didn't run away, why have you been giving me the cold shoulder all day? What have I done to upset you?"

When the boy didn't seem like he was going to answer Severus decided to bring up another topic they needed to address.

"How long has the Durselys been abusing you?"

"They don't abuse me sir," Harry said eyes wide in shock.

"According to our talk last night, you admitted that they did."

"No I didn't…" Harry trailed off as the memories of what he assumed was a dream last night came back to him.

At the present time Harry was once again angry at Snape, how dare the man do that to him? He was so out of it yesterday, when the man questioned him about the Durselys. A sense of betrayal washed over him, what was he planning on doing with that learned information? Harry could vaguely remember the man saying he would never go back to the house, but Dumbledore had already told him otherwise and he was the Headmaster.

"So you do remember our talk, how long has the abuse me going on?"

Harry said nothing as he glared out the window, he stomach churning angrily in tuned with his emotions. He didn't want to have this conversation again, especially since he was tricked the first time. Here Harry stayed silent, did the man really not know what was wrong?

"Answer me Potter."

Severus knew he hit the nail on the head when the child hesitated to answer his questions. But he couldn't remember if he had hurt the child or not, but clearly the boy was distressed.

"You tricked me into talking about the Durselys." Harry replied softly.

"That was necessary child, would you have told me otherwise?"

"No, it was my secret not yours," Harry answered angrily.

"But I needed to know, and now that I do I mean what I said. You will not be going back, I promise you child."

"Why, are you planning on using it against me? Why do you need to know?"

"Because I am the adult and it's my job to help you, if someone is hurting you."

"Oh your job is it? Well I'm just a child and you're basically telling me my words don't mean a thing. You're taking my words completely out of proportion, and changing it to how you see fit."

"Do not attempt to out Slytherin me Mr. Potter, that will not work. I know they hurt you I have seen a bit of their handiwork since you've been living with me these past few weeks. Your inability to ask for the loo, whatever is set before you, you eat like you have never eaten a better meal, and those are only a few."

Harry swallowed back saliva that was building up in his mouth, his teacher knew way too much. What was going to happen when Vernon found out like in his 2nd year in primary school? He was making himself sick just thinking about it, and unless he wanted to defile the man's car again, he should say something.

"Can you pull over sir?"

"Couldn't you have said you needed the loo before we got into the car Harry?" Severus asked irritation seeping into his tone.

"Don't gotta wee, gotta sick." Harry said trying to breathe deeply.

"What's wrong?" Severus said pulling the car quickly to the side trying to figure out what made him sick.

Harry got out of the car, trying to prevent the inevitable to no avail. He spewed his guts on the side of the road, trying to think about the situation. He had a feeling this sick wasn't just from the conversation, he'd felt strange all day but he didn't want Snape to cancel the trip so he didn't say anything. Getting back in the car, he grabbed a mint from the glove compartment before resting his head on the window.

"Feel better?"

"Not really," he said knowing there was no point in trying to lie to the man.

"I'll check on you when we get back to the hotel."

Harry tried to nod in response but he found himself drifting off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Harry awoke in his bed to his stomach churning something awful. He tried to breathe deeply to calm his belly but he knew what was coming so he quickly ran to the toilet. He made it just in time to heave the contents of his stomach in the bowl. He felt horrible as he washed his mouth out with water to rid himself of the taste. Looking in the mirror he saw that his face was flushed and his eyes looked glassy, he knew without a doubt that he was sick.

Making his way back to his bed, he fell back into an uneasy sleep, never noticing that Snape wasn't even in the room. He woke back up in the middle of the night to find that the wet bed was the least of his worries. He didn't know where his glasses were, and he didn't have the time to find them. Not unless he wanted to spill his guts all over the carpet. Ignoring the feeling of his wet pants chafing his legs, he headed to the loo blindly and in the dark. He was almost there when his stomach decided to release itself all over the floor. He tried not to cry, this was another time he wished that he still had his parents. As the tears came in anyway Snape came out of nowhere and started cleaning him up, all the while whispering words that didn't make sense.

"It's ok child, it was an accident. Let's get you out of those wet and messy clothes and cleaned up."

Severus was awoken by soft whimpering, looking at the bed across from his, he couldn't see the child. A quick glance towards the loo and he found him, standing near a puddle of sick. The boy was in wet pants as well; couldn't the child just catch a break for once? He couldn't imagine how the boy felt, but he was done keeping his silence and letting the boy think he was dealing with it by himself. He was the adult here, and he wouldn't be neglecting the child like his damn relatives did.

"Accidents happen Harry, and I will not make fun of you for it," Severus said as he led the boy into the loo.

Running the bath he sat the boy on the toilet and returned to clean up the puddle of sick on the floor. Quickly scourgifying the mess away on the floor and cleaning the bed, he headed back into the bathroom and undressed the child before setting him in the tub. He knew the boy was awake because of the steady stream of tears that ran from his eyes, gently cleaning the boy and getting his ready for bed. He carried the crying child to bed, where he gently carded his fingers through his hair as he fell asleep.

He was awoken a few hours later to the boy trying to quietly clean up a puddle of sick by hand. He swore silently he had forgotten to set a bin by the child's bed. Quickly spelling the mess away he got the child cleaned up and gave him some potions before tucking him in bed once again. Severus did that over the course of 3 days, he was there for the boy every time he emptied his stomach or wet his bed, and he never complained about anything. He knew the child didn't want to be sick and he wasn't about to treat him wrong for something he couldn't help.

On the fourth morning Harry woke up better than he had been those last few days. Not even the fact that he was sitting in a wet bed could take away his happiness, then he realized something. He could remember waking up Snape in the night…oh no!

He glanced at the man asleep in the bed across from him; he had seen him wet the bed when he was sick? Maybe he could blame it on being ill? He tensed as the man stirred and he froze in his bed willing the man not to wake up. His pleas went unnoticed, when he saw the man turn towards his fearful expression. He saw the man's face soften but he didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet.

"Are you feeling any better Harry?"

"Yes sir," he answered eyes on his blanket.

"Did you wet the bed today Harry?"

"I didn't do it on purpose; I'll try to stop honest." Harry babbled hysterically. Why didn't the man understand that he didn't want to wet his bed, it just happened.

"Hush child, I know it's not your fault. As I stated before accidents happen, I need to ask you something though. Do you normally wet the bed?"

Harry glared at the blanket, he wasn't angry with the man but at himself. Why did he have to get sick, and let him find out? He was 12 years old, too old to be doing this.

"Sometimes, can I go take a shower?"

"In just a minute Harry, what do you mean by sometimes?" Severus asked wanting to get to the bottom of this problem.

"I don't know sir, can I go to the loo?"

"When you get done answering my questions, did this ever happen at Hogwarts?" Severus pressed.

Harry struggled to keep his tears at bay from his frustrations. Didn't the man understand that he didn't want to talk about this now? Why was he ignoring his wishes now? He did not want to spill his secrets to Snape, what if he got angry? He could use this information against him, and what if he did it at Hogwarts? He needed time to come up with other answers that would satisfy the man without him feeling guilty about lying to him, especially after the man took care of him when he was sick.

"Yes, when I usually came back from…Oh!" Harry said bending forward in the bed, he had found his distraction.

"What's wrong Harry?" Severus asked a hand automatically reaching out to help.

"Can I go to the loo now?" Harry asked again eyes widening.

"I know Harry you wish to take a shower, just let us finish this…" Severus asked trying not to let his irritation show at the boy across from him trying to stall the conversation.

"No not a shower, am I allowed to go pee sir?" Harry interrupted eyes filling with tears.

Severus's own eyes widen he had forgotten about that, of course the child needed to use the toilet. And here he was preventing the child from going when he asked ahead instead of waiting until the last minute. Originally Severus thought the boy was trying to get out of the conversation, but judging by the boy's expression he could tell he had been wrong.

"I'm so sorry Harry, of course you can go." Severus replied hastily getting out of the child's way.

Harry felt a little bad, as he ran into the toilet. On one hand he did need to use the loo, but not as bad as he played it out to be. In a sense he just needed a moment to himself. None of his friends knew about his night time problems and if he had his way they never would. He was so ashamed of it; he had been doing it ever since he was 9 when Uncle Vernon accidently stepped on him. He shook his head at the memory, and willed it away as he finished up in the loo.

"You can take your shower Potter; we'll finish this discussion later."

Harry turned on the shower and wondered if Snape knew that he switched between calling him his first and last name. Now that he thought about it, since when did Snape call him Harry?

When he came out of the loo after his shower, he knew he couldn't put off the conversation any longer, and a part of him was glad that he wasn't dealing with this alone anymore. Besides so what if Snape told, he could always deny it right? He was getting ready for the man to start in on his questions but he never did. What was he waiting for?

"Harry, I didn't find out you wet the bed because you were sick. I knew the very first night, in the first hotel. You thought I was asleep, but I wasn't. I haven't made fun of you then and I won't now, I am nothing like your relatives. Would you believe me if I said I only wish to help you?"

Harry was gaping like a fish, and he had to struggle to close his flapping jaw. Snape knew that long, and didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you say anything then? Why didn't you help you?" Harry asked, trying to ignore the flash of hurt that was seeping into his chest, at the thought of Snape letting him suffer on his own.

"I did help you, you foolish child. Why do you think your bed was dry and clean every time you got out of the shower?"

"That was you?" Harry asked eyes wide. "I thought it was Tigger."

Severus had to fight the twitch off his lips as he took in the boy's words.

"No it was me, I was just waiting for you to tell me yourself, but then you got sick and I was not going to ignore then, just to save you the embarrassment."

"Oh…well thank you Professor," Harry choked out blinking rapidly to dissolve the sudden tears from his eyes. He was really, really touched at his teacher's gesture.

"I didn't mind Harry," Severus replied throwing off the thanks and pretending he didn't see the boy wiping away tears. He knew the child shouldn't be thanking him for looking after him when he was sick, someone should be doing it anyways.

"When you call me foolish child, you aren't calling me stupid are you?"

"Of course not you daft boy, it's a term of endearment. At least it is coming from me; surely you must know that right?"

"Yes, I do now anyway." Harry answered grinning widely, Snape liked him.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Severus finally asked wanting to get away from how mushy the conversation had turned.

"Whatever you have is fine," Harry stated still smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Harry had thought that he would still be embarrassed or that Snape would tease him for something he couldn't control but he didn't. He was not beginning to understand that the man really did like him now, and he actually liked Snape back. Ron would be freaked out Harry could already imagine the look on his face. He awoke the next day after the talk about his nighttime habits alone. Snape wasn't in the room, but there was a note on the dresser that said he was getting breakfast. Not knowing what else to do he was in the process of stripping off his wet sheets when Snape walked in.

The man froze in the doorway as he took sight of Harry trying to change the sheets. He quickly waved his wand, and cleaned everything up before making the bed.

"I can't wait until I can use magic outside of school," Harry muttered to himself.

"When you're of age, it'll come soon enough," Severus replied.

"That'll be forever," Harry grumbled half-heartedly.

"Hurry up and eat breakfast Harry because we have somewhere to be in 2 hours."

"Ok, where are we going today?" Harry asked excited.

"Well in 2 hours you have an appointment with a muggle doctor…" Severus broke off as Harry's angry voice penetrated the room.

"What do you mean I have an appointment? I'm not sick, so why do I have to see a doctor?"

"Stop yelling Mr. Potter, I do not like your tone." Severus asked eyes narrowing.

Harry recognizing his Professor's tone as one he usually heard in the classroom, he quickly shut his mouth. He did not want to do something stupid and have the rest of the trip canceled.

"As I was saying, you are seeing a muggle doctor so they could find out what seems to be the cause of your bedwetting. I know you want to keep this between us Harry, but I can't do that. This is interfering with your sleep, and something else may be wrong. If you don't complain at all, the entire time we are at the doctors, you get to choose what we're going to do today. Does that sound fair to you?"

Harry knew that he didn't really have a choice, but he was happy that the man tried to think that he did. He was giving him a chance to act mature instead of being a brat, we'll he was going to just hush up and go along with it.

"Yea that sounds fair, when are we leaving?"

"Now if you're ready, get your video game it might be awhile before we get there."

Despite the fact that Snape didn't exactly know where he was going, they made it to the office with plenty of time to spare. Waiting outside in the waiting room was boring and Harry was grateful that Snape had told him to get his game. He played it for 45 minutes before the doctor called them in.

Harry took one look at the man doctor, and started backing up instantly. He was not about to be looked at by a male, what the hell was Snape thinking. He found himself pressed against Snape's stomach, with the man trying to prod him further, but he wasn't moving.

"Harry, do you remember our deal," Severus said eyes glaring at him.

"You never said anything about the doctor being a man." Harry replied angrily.

"What does it matter if…" Severus closed his eyes as he himself remembered what happened in the diner.

"I'm sorry Dr. Jenson, but Harry recently had a scare when a man attacked him in a loo. Do you have any female doctors here, if not I'm very sorry for having wasted your time."

"Oh no, that's not a problem at all Mr. Prince. If you don't mind waiting a few extra minutes Dr. Jenson will be out shortly."

"But isn't your name Dr. Jenson?" Harry asked confusion in his tone and on his face, and why the heck was he calling Snape Prince?

"Yes, but I was talking about my wife Harry," he answered gently.

"Oh," Harry replied blushing.

Like he said, in just a few short minutes she arrived to take them to a room. She seemed a bit intimidated after taking in Snape's blank face she decided she wanted to talk to Harry alone. Although Harry wasn't that comfortable with the situation he gave it a go because Snape promised to be just outside.

"Hello Harry, how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine m'am," he replied almost silently.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I sometimes wet the bed, although lately it's been happening every night now and I don't know why."

"I think I might have the answer to that, I just need to take a few x-rays. But I'm sure it's probably due to your body growing, and I think your bladder is taking its time to grow unlike the rest of you. But like I said we won't know until after the x-ray."

"Oh, if that's all you wanted to talk about, then why couldn't my dad stay in here with me?"

"Usually children are embarrassed to have their parents in here with them when we talk. I take you aren't embarrassed?"

"I was when I thought he didn't know, but he's known for a while. He just said he was waiting for me to come to him."

"And you did that's why you're here, am I right?"

"Well no, I got some kind of summer flu and I thought he found out then. He just said he wasn't going to keep pretending he didn't know for the sake of me being embarrassed for a little bit."

"That sounds about right; he was probably worried about you."

"He was, he was always there whenever I sicked up, which was a lot."

"That what parents do Harry, now I need you to take off your shirt."

"Why what for?" Harry asked looking towards the door.

"To check your heart and to make sure you have nothing wrong. You father stated that you were here for a full check up."

"Oh, ok I didn't know so I was just asking."

"That's quite alright Harry."

Harry took off his shirt then without a second thought, he didn't realize that anything was even wrong until he heard her gasp. When she faced him again, her face looked like she was struggling to hold in her tears.

"What's wrong m'am?"

"Harry, where did you get those scars on your back?"

"What scars?"

"The ones that looked like someone beat you. Who did that to you Harry? Was it your dad? You can tell me Harry, he can't hurt you again I promise."

Harry was confused; this woman was jumping to conclusions. Snape would never hit him, he even said so before Harry had to ask. He didn't want to be in here with her anymore, she was being very nosy. He reached for his shirt on the table, keeping his eyes on her the whole time.

"I think it's time for me to leave," he answered walking backwards to the door.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you can't go anywhere. It's against the law for me to let you go back into an abusive home." She stated making her way to grab him from leaving.

"HE DOESN'T ABUSE ME, SO JUST SHUT UP. MY DADDY WOULD NEVER HURT ME LIKE MY UNCLE DID, HE PROMISED!"

Harry stood there chest heaving glaring at her, it was a wonder his accidental magic didn't flare up. How dare she accuse Snape of hurting him?

"Does your father know about the welts Harry?" She asked softly, looking at the door wondering if the man heard his son's outburst.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore, your mean." Harry said knowing that he sounded like a little kid, but how dare she?

"I apologize Harry, I didn't mean to accuse I was just trying to get to the bottom of it. Follow Nurse Sydney and she'll help with your x-rays, while I'll talk to your dad."

Harry followed the nurse out the door, only stopping once to give in to the childish urge to stick his tongue out at his doctor before continuing down the hall.

Severus was wondering what was taking so long, he was just about to go and ask the nurse what was taking so long when the doctor herself appeared in the doorway.

"Mr. Prince, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course," he replied getting up and following her into her office.

"Where's Harry?" He asked when her office revealed no one else in it but them.

"He's getting an x-ray done; I want to make sure everything is ok."

"That's good, has he been behaving?"

"Yes, but I believe we got into a bit of an argument."

"What was it about?"

"I saw some welts on his back, and my first question was who did it. He didn't seem to want to answer so I thought he was scared, but when I asked if it was you I got a reaction. I of course meant no disrespect Mr. Prince, its protocol. I will say that at the very least Harry is very angry with me."

Severus was angry with her himself, but he understood her position just the same. Did he really look like he abused children? He shook his head at that ridiculous thought, of course not, he wasn't his father. He of course knew the boy had welts, having seen the dream of his Uncle beating him.

"What did he do?" Severus asked hand coming to cover his eyes.

"Yelled at me, that you would never hurt him like his Uncle; he called me mean before stating he wasn't talking to me anymore. The he stuck his tongue out at me," she finished hiding a smile.

"I want to apologize to you Dr. Jenson; Harry is not usually like that…" Severus started before he was cut off.

"No, it is me who should be apologizing to you Mr. Prince."

"It's alright," Severus answered.

"Thank you, let me just go get the x-rays and we can discuss the findings."

Severus rolled his eyes to the ceiling, Harry defended his honor. He didn't much appreciate the boy's disrespect to the doctor but she had deserved it, and since the child was behaving he was still going to be able to pick out where they were going. He watched her come back in the room about 3 minutes later.

"His x-rays show that a few years ago, his kidneys suffered a terrible blow. Nurse Sydney was able to get it out of him; she said his Uncle 'accidently' stepped on him. So besides that he also suffering from a lot of emotional trauma from his abuse. It's pretty common in children this age, and with a lot of love and care Harry will grow out of it."

"So there isn't anything you can do about the bedwetting now?"

"No, although I would invest in some nighttime underwear, it'll give him more confidence. It will especially help his sleeping habits, because he won't be waking up because he's wet."

"I don't know, he had this whole aversion to nappies, seeing as he's 12."

"I know what you mean, but these look like underwear, just take a look at them in the store."

"Ok I will, is that all Dr, Jenson?"

"Is sure is, if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to call."

"Will do doctor." Severus replied standing up to walk out the door.

As soon as the door opened he collided with a blur of green and blue. Harry was hugging him like he was afraid of letting go. He could hear the child sniffling, into his shirt.

"Harry what's wrong child?"

"She was trying to take me away from you," he cried.

"Harry child…" he trailed off as he picked up the boy and hugged him to his chest.

"I hate her, don't let her take me. Please sir I'll be good," Harry said though it was muffled by Snape's shirt.

"She's not taking you away from me your foolish child," he whispered to the boy.

"Thank you for everything Dr. Jenson, I will be in touch."

Severus said before turning and walking out of the office and to the car. Sitting in the car, he sat their comforting the brat who lived to cry on his shoulder.

"Hush child, I told you that we were stuck with each other."

"But she said…she said…" Harry tried as he choked on his tears.

"Hush child, its ok you are staying with me. Where did you want to go?" Severus asked trying to distract the child.

"We never got to go go-karting, can we do that?" Harry asked wiping his face on his sleeve.

"We can, I just want you to lie down on the seat and rest your eyes, that way when we get there you'll be well rested." Severus finished smoothly, not even mentioning you need a nap, he thought to himself.

"Ok," Harry answered before buckling up and lying down on the seat.

As he drove out of the parking lot, Severus gave himself a pat on the back. Today was a job well done, now would Harry agree to wear the nighttime underwear? Turning the radio on softly, he hummed along to a Beatles song as he drove down the road.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Severus knew that Harry wanted to go-karting and as soon as he got the underwear they were headed for Buckmore Park Kart Circuit. He had read that they were a great place to drive with the kids, and Harry would enjoy it he was certain. He pulled the car into the market parking lot, where he parked, before reaching into the backseat and picking up Harry. He didn't want to wake him and besides this would be so much easier if he stayed asleep. Walking in, he had no idea where to go and noticing a woman stocking the shelves he headed for her.

"Excuse me Miss, might you be able to help us?" He asked softly so not to wake the child.

"Yes of course sir, what are you looking for?" She asked also keeping her voice low.

"My son here has started wetting the bed; we just came from the doctor. She stated that its normal but we should still invest in some night time underwear. If we could refrain from anything that looks even remotely similar to a nappy would be appreciated. Harry here has already decided he won't wear them, but you never know."

"Oh yes, if you'll just follow me."

Severus followed her to an aisle where he was immediately overwhelmed. How did you know which one was for your child? He didn't even realize that he had started to think of Harry as his own.

"What size is now?"

"Small should be ok."

"Here you go, if you need anything else just call me," she replied before going back to fixing the shelves.

Severus grabbed three different brands before going to the checkout line, 5 minutes later they were back on the road. Harry woke up when they arrived and they had a blast trying to race against each other.

Harry was excited right after they went go-karting Snape had promised to take him to a playground so he could play with his car. He hadn't had a chance to drive with it and he couldn't wait. Arriving at the park, Harry put the car down and was having a blast. He didn't notice until he looked around, but he had moved quite a bit of distance away from Snape. As he was turning to go back to his Professor he heard somebody that made his heart stop before doubling back over time.

"Hey freak, what are you doing here?" Dudley yelled.

Harry was terrified, why oh why did he stray this far from Snape?

"Nothing Dudley," he answered quickly picking up his car.

"Whose car is that? I bet you stole it didn't you freak?"

"No I didn't, someone bought it for me. It's mine."

"I don't believe it dad says freaks like you don't deserve nice things. Give it to, I want it."

"No!" Harry yelled back at Dudley, Snape had bought him this and it wasn't leaving his possessions without a fight.

Harry noted that Dudley resembled Uncle Vernon a lot when he got angry. His face was turning colors and Harry decided it would be wise to run. Just as he was turning away, he swore he was about to have a heart attack, Uncle Vernon appeared behind Dudley. He willed his body to run, but he was frozen in shock at his Uncle started towards him. Thankfully his mouth still worked just fine, because he sucked in a lungful of air before screaming as loud as he could.

"DADDY HELP ME!"

Severus's heart thudded painfully in his chest, ad he heard Harry scream for him. He arrived just in time to see this large man lunge for his child, he didn't even think before he wandlessy cast a stupefy at the man. He fell over with a thunk, and Severus quickly went over to Harry who seemed to be scared stiff. He picked the boy up who still had a strong grip on his car before address the large boy who was gaping at him.

"Who are you to Harry, and who was that man?"

"That's my dad and the freak is my cousin. Who are you?" Dudley asked whimpering when he saw the glare Severus was looking at him with.

"His father, I'm an adult wizard. It would be best if you refrain from calling my child names, or I will do exactly to you as I did to your father."

At that Severus walked away with the still silent boy in his arms. Shaking his head as he got him strapped in the seatbelt, they really couldn't catch a break could they?

Harry sat in the car unmoving; he had yet to release the grip he had on his car. What are the odds that he meets the Durselys in that park? Shaking away the 'what if' thoughts, he smiled through the tears that were in his eyes. Snape had save him again, only this time he had called Harry his child. At the reminder of that thought, he knew he was smiling like a loon, but he was so happy.

"Where are we going now?" He asked, trying to stop grinning his cheeks were starting to hurt.

"Have you ever been to the Cinema?" Severus asked trying to figure out the boy's changed moods. He himself was still angry with the Durselys but he couldn't see how Harry wasn't.

"No, I wasn't allowed, Dudley was though." Harry replied head down in shame, his smile was gone now, he was so ashamed.

"Good, then I have the pleasure of taking you to your very first movie." Severus said interrupting Harry's dark thoughts.

"Really, cool, are you serious? Are we going now? What are we going to see?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Slow down child, yes we are going now, and yes I'm serious. We are going to be watching a double feature; the first movie is called 3 Ninjas, and the second movie is Aladdin."

Harry had heard the Dean and bunch of other muggleborn kids talking about seeing them this summer, and he was happy to know that he would finally be able to contribute to the conversation of how was your summer. Not to mention he really, really wanted to see Aladdin. But he was curious about one more thing, would Snape allow it?

"Umm, can I have some snacks to watch in the cinema?" Harry asked timidly.

"Of course, my favorite is popcorn and along with milk duds. Don't you dare tell Albus that either, otherwise I'd never hear the end of it."Severus said to Harry off-handedly.

"I won't sir, will I be allowed to try some?" Harry said so softly, Severus nearly missed it.

"You'll have your own Snack Harry, but you can try some of mine if you like," Severus stated knowing full well what the child was really asking.

"Thank you," Harry said turning to stare at the window.

Professor Snape was letting him have his own snacks, and he could still have some of his teacher's food if he wanted too. That small act of kindness was almost too much for Harry, and he had to turn away blinking rapidly to keep the tears where they were. When they arrived at the Cinema Harry grabbed Snape's hand and they walked to the entrance together. He looked around at everyone while his Professor paid for everything, then they finally walked in. Harry's eyes widened as he took in the arcade, sneaking a quick glance at Snape he decided not to ask, he was already getting his own snacks, and it would do for him to get greedy.

Severus mentally sighed, just like with the toys Harry didn't say a thing. Oh he knew the boy wanted to play in the arcade and who could blame him, he and Lily had a blast when they were kids. Making up his mind he led the child to the games and gave him a 5 pound note and telling him to put it into the change machine. They had 30 minutes before their first show started, and he wanted the boy to have this experience. Leaning against the wall, he watched Harry's smile light up his whole face as he played his game. He would never admit it, but his heart nearly melted when Harry turned around and smiled at him. He found himself blinking away tears for some reason, before chalking it up to dust in his eyes.

Harry was in heaven, now he was quite positive that his Professor could read minds. How did he know that Harry wanted to play video games? As he was finishing up a Mario game he could feel his bladder filling it. It was uncomfortable but it was manageable, he didn't want to stop playing. All to soon though it was time for them to get their seats. He found himself trying to give Snape back the remaining money but the man wouldn't take it. Promising to give it back later, he shoved it in his pocket before they headed to the Snack bar.

After they grabbed their food, they walked to the theatre. Harry was glad that Snape knew the places on where to sit because he didn't. As soon as they got comfortable the previews started coming on, then finally the movie had started. About halfway through 3 Ninjas Harry was squirming slightly in his seat, but he tried to ignore it. The popcorn had made him thirsty and he had been drinking his fizzy drink, and now his bladder was paying for it. Oh he had to pee, sneaking a look at Snape; the man seemed so into the movie that he didn't want to disturb it just because he needed the loo. Reaching into his pants, he grabbed a hold of himself, he knew he could hold it if he really, really tried.

About 30 minutes later he was starting to doubt that he could last; it was all he could do to keep from whimpering. He could barely concentrate on the movie, and it hurt to laugh. Not to mention that Snape would be angry when he found out Harry waited until the last minute. He didn't want his Professor mad at him, nor did he want to wet in such a public place. Gathering that Gryffindor courage he poked the man in the side.

"What is Harry?" Severus whispered.

"I need the loo," Harry whispered back.

"The movie will be over in about 15 more minutes, can you wait until then?"

Harry didn't think he could, but it was only a few more minutes. He really did want to see the ending. !5 minutes was nothing when you think about it, and besides Snape sounded like he really wanted to see the last bit.

"Yes sir," Harry said quietly before turning back to the movie.

By the time the movie was over, Harry was nearly in tears. He had to wait a minute before he could stand up without worrying about leaking into his boxers and by then Snape had already walked out thinking that Harry was behind him. He took his hand out of his pants on to put it into his pocket and tried to hold himself. At least that way it didn't look so noticeable at what he was doing. As he was walking to the lobby, someone grabbed him by shoulder and he had to stop himself from freaking out when he realized it was Snape.

"What took you so long?"

"You left me, there was a lot of people pushing," Harry said it was true but not the reason why he took so long.

"We have 2 hours until the next movie starts, do you want to go get something to eat and then come back?"

"Could we have Pizza?" Harry asked quietly, he still wasn't comfortable asking for things.

"I suppose we could," Severus stated like it was the worst thing in the world.

"Cool, thank you." Harry replied, happy that his idea didn't get shot down.

As they walking towards the door, Harry remembered his immediate need. He knew he couldn't wait until they got to the pizza parlor though.

"Before we go, can I use the loo?" Harry asked trying not to shuffle his feet.

"Sorry about that Harry, it slipped my mind. Of course you can use it before we go." Severus answered leading him towards the toilet.

Harry suppressed back a sob as he took in the queue for the toilet. It was really long and they were in the back of it, he had a better chance of making it to the Pizza place.

"Never mind, I'll just wait until we get there," Harry answered walking back from the line.

"Are you sure, we can check out another one?"

"It won't matter, the one on the other side is just as long," a man in line said.

"Oh, well come on Harry's lets go then."

Harry walked slightly behind Snape, as they headed to the car. Oh god he had to pee and it hurt so much. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore, and he tried to cry quietly. He only hoped that Snape wouldn't turn around, or ask him anything for that matter. Getting in to the car, he was thankful that he was sitting in the back, and he avoided looking in the front mirror. It seemed like everything was taking extra slow, he was dying for the loo.

"We should be there in about 20 minutes Harry, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine sir," he croaked out bending at his waist in his seat.

Since he was stopped at a stoplight he took a glance at the child behind him, his face was the picture of agony. And it showed him perfectly that Harry Potter was most uncertainly not fine.

"Damn," he whispered he couldn't blame the boy for this, since he did ask before the movie was over.

"I don't think you are Harry, its ok you're not in trouble. I'll stop somewhere closer ok?"

"Could you just hurry please," Harry whispered anxiously.

"I will Harry, just hold on?" Severus said eyes looking out for anything.

"K," Harry replied softly..

Harry sat up straight as he felt a long spurt escape his tight grip, he wasn't going to wet today.

"Pull over Dad please," Harry practically yelled frantically clawing at his jeans to keep it all in.

Severus for his part was floored; did the child even realize what he had just called him? And they weren't even pretending for muggles, is that what the boy really thinks of me as? He thought to himself, before taking another look at the red-face child in the backseat.

"I am Harry you can hold on for a bit longer," he said trying to reassure the child.

"I can't anymore, it hurts it really hurts," Harry said crying harder.

Severus was startled, thinking it would be better for the boy to just wet if holding it was painful. But then the insecure child would have another setback for wetting his pants like a toddler. He sighed he didn't know what to do, but try to hurry up and find somewhere. He was passing an empty parking lot, when he had an idea. Quickly pulling in he parked the car near a few trees, and he could see that they wouldn't be visible to the eye.

Harry looked around in confusion, were they there yet? And if so, where the heck was there?

"Get out of the car Harry," Severus said before getting out himself.

Harry didn't argue he didn't know what was going on but he trusted his Professor enough. Quickly undoing his seatbelt he opened the door and stood by it. Well he tried to stand by it, he was more or less bent over in an uncomfortable position.

"What are we doing sir?" Harry asked in a strained voice.

"You my child are about to burst, I don't know what else to do. So you can just go by the car and I'll cover you, does that sound good?"

It sounded like the best plan Harry had ever heard, or it could have been his bladder screaming for relief. Whatever it was, he wasn't about to say no, and he quickly tried to undo his trousers. Tried was the key word, he hated that when he had to go so bad he couldn't get his fingers to cooperate.

Severus heard the boy struggling and turned around and swiftly undid his belt and buckle for him before he was almost literally sprayed in the face for his good deed.

Quickly turning the boy to face the tire of the car, he walked a few paces away to give the child privacy, when he heard the loud sigh come from the boy before the sound of liquid hitting the pavement.

Harry was mortified, but that was silenced by what he was feeling. He was actually feeling a little lightheaded from how he was relieved he was by finally getting to go pee. He didn't feel anywhere close to finishing so he leaned one hand tiredly on the car, holding it in had taken a lot out of him. When he was finally done he stared comically at the ground at how big his puddle was. He was quite proud of it, and that he could hold that much in.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to uhh...what I did." Harry stammered blushing red.

"It's alright child, do you feel better now?" He said trying not to add to the child's embarrassment.

"Yes sir, are we still going for pizza?"

"My answer hasn't changed child, come and get back into the car."

Harry got back in, and rubbed his stomach it was still tender but it was empty. He couldn't wait until he got pizza and then they were going back to the cinema. This was turning out to be the best summer he had ever had.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next night found that Harry was currently staring at the ceiling in their hotel room. He wasn't sure but he thought Snape might be sleep. He hadn't been paying attention since they started this trip but looking at the calendar yesterday and he realized that his birthday was only 3 days away. He had been having a blast spending his summer with Snape, but he really missed his friends. Would Snape allow his friends to visit him?

"Professor, are you awake?" Harry whispered softly.

"Yes Harry I am, what did you need?" Severus asked eyes still closed.

"My birthday is coming up…"Harry answered trailing off.

"On the 31st I am aware Mr. Potter, what is it?"

"CouldRonandHermionevisitmefo rmybirthday?" He asked words rushing to together.

Severus sat up and quirked and eyebrow at the child at his garbled speech.

"Could you repeat that Harry, this time slowly?"

"Oh, could Ron and Hermione visit for my birthday?" Harry finished softly.

Severus blinked slowly, of course the boy wanted his friends over for his birthday. If he wasn't mistaken this would probably be the first time he got to celebrate his birthday given the way he was treated by his relatives. He wasn't really looking forward to spending a few days with the Gryffindor Trio, but he couldn't tell the child no. Well he could, but not without hurting Harry deeply, and he didn't want to do that.

"You may, I'll send and Owl to Albus tomorrow morning before we head out for the football game."

"Will we be going back to Manor, or are they going to come along for the trip too?"

"Maybe we'll spend 1 night in the hotel, because I'm taking you somewhere special for your birthday. The rest of the time they're here we'll spend at the Manor."

"Oh, so when we go back to the Manor our trip will be over?" Harry asked trying not to frown; he didn't want that to happen. He loved hanging out with Snape, wait what did he just say?

"Yes, you do want to have a party at the Manor don't you?" Severus asked puzzled.

"No I changed my mind; I don't want to invite my friends anymore." Harry quickly replied trying to backtrack.

"Harry, I'm confused now child, what are you talking about?"

"You just said that when my friends come that out trip will be over, and we'll be back at the Manor. I don't want the trip to be over yet…because I like spending time with you," Harry state blushing for having admitted his feelings.

"Harry child that was not what I meant. After your friends go back home, we will resume are trip once again. There are still plenty of places I want us to visit."

"Oh…Cool then."

Two days later Harry and Severus were driving to a muggle train station to pick up his friends. Harry was a bit confused about why they were traveling the muggle way too; until Snape informed him it was safe not to mention Hermione's parents were more comfortable with that form of transportation. He was so excited to see his friends that he wasn't paying attention to the signs of his body. Every since the day he went to the cinema and held it until it hurt, he had been having a lot more trouble with how long he could hold it. He didn't tell Snape though, because he knew now that the man liked him, but he didn't want to embarrass him by acting like a baby.

As so as they parked and headed inside the train station, he could recognize that Weasely hair anywhere. Ron was currently looking around in awe at everything, the same way Harry looked at magic. They had a mini reunion in the middle of the station and Snape introduced himself to Hermione's parents, who seemed to be pretty nice. So caught up on catching up with his friends, Harry missed the opportunity to use the loo at the station. On the way back to the hotel Harry sat up front with Snape, it seemed that Hermione and Ron were still nervous in Snape's presence because nobody said anything. Harry was so lulled to sleep by the quietness in the car, and the wind in his hair.

He was awoken abruptly by that familiar feeling of warmth soaking his trousers, and he quickly glanced back to note that his friends looked sleep, but he couldn't be sure. Snape was humming along to a random song on the radio, and he Harry was afraid to speak up. What if he friends weren't really asleep? All too soon they arrived at the hotel, where everyone started to get out of the car except Harry.

"Ha…Mr. Potter what are you doing?" Severus said just barely able to catch himself from calling Harry by his first name.

Harry was shocked, why was Snape calling him by his last name? He wasn't in trouble already was he?

"Sir, my seatbelt is stuck, could you please help me?"

"Harry I'll help you…" Hermione started to say.

"No, he can use magic, and I'm really stuck in here." Harry replied hurriedly,

They seemed to believe his lie, well not Snape but Harry was counting on that anyways.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasely please take your things and wait for us in the lobby."

Harry noted that Ron looked a bit freaked about leaving Harry alone with Snape, but Hermione pulled him along with her. Harry waited until they had entered the hotel lobby before turning back to Snape.

"What's really wrong Harry?"

"I wet your seat, I'm really sorry sir."Harry said dejectedly.

"You already know it's not your fault, so don't start blaming yourself. I'll clean you up in a hurry Harry."

"Thank you Professor, why were you calling me Mr. Potter? I 'm not in trouble am I?"

"No Harry you aren't, I just didn't want your friends to get suspicious."

"Why would they be suspicious sir?"

"Because, it's well known in Hogwarts that we have an extreme dislike for one another," Severus replied patiently.

"That's not true, I like you sir," Harry answered to the ground.

"Now you do Harry, but before you and I both know you did not. Not that I blame you child, because I don't, I know what kind of person I can be."

"That doesn't matter now," Harry replied wanting to get away from the conversation about hating each other.

"It does matter Harry; we have to pretend that we still hate each other."

"What, why? I don't want to do that sir," Harry replied trying forcibly to stay calm.

"There comes a time when there is going to be many things you don't want to do Mr. Potter. You need to dig deep because you must do it anyway."

"I don't understand sir, why do I have to do this?" Harry pleaded, he didn't want to go back to Snape berating him and yelling at him. He liked the new Snape who called him his child; he didn't want the one who used to hurt him for things that weren't his fault.

"This is the way it has to be Potter; I suggest you get used to it." Severus said before discreetly waving his wand and cleaning Harry up before walking towards the hotel.

Harry stood the by the car, trying to mash the heels of his hands into his eyes, he would not cry over this now. Later when he was in his bed and everyone was asleep, then maybe he would, but for now he had to be strong. By the time Harry arrived in the lobby about 7 minutes later his eyes and nose were red, but if anyone asked he would claim allergies. He finally realized that Snape must be ashamed of him, and that's why he didn't want Hermione and Ron to know. He was used to it though, the Durselys were always ashamed of him, and he should have expected that Snape wouldn't be any different.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked her eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"I'm fine Mione, just my summer allergies. I really hate them you know," Harry stated with much more enthusiasm then he felt.

"Ok Harry, if you say so," she answered not really believing that to be the case but not wanting push it.

They headed to their room, where looking around Harry saw that it was a bit too small for four people now. Not to mention one of the four of them was a girl and she needed her own room.

"Pack your things Potter, when you get done you and your friends meet me in the lobby."

Harry didn't say a word he just headed to do what was told of him, he missed the look on Snape's face as he didn't acknowledge the fact that the man spoke. By the time they came back to the lobby Snape had already upgraded them to a suite, but Harry couldn't find it in him to be happy. He knew he should have never asked for his friends to visit him, now Snape hated him again. Opening the door to their suite they quickly noted that it had 3 bedrooms, one would belong to Snape, another to Hermione and the boys would share a room. Later that night found Harry scared to go to sleep, what if Ron found out? What if he had a nightmare and screamed and woke Ron up? He couldn't use magic here, and Snape was mad at him. What was he supposed to do? He wished hard that Ron wouldn't find out about his nightmares because he knew that would only lead to more problems. He finally fell into an uneasy sleep. He woke up predictably at 2:00am to a wet bed, not to mention his throat was hurting, like he'd been screaming a long time.

If that was the case then why wasn't Ron or anybody else awake for that matter? Struggling to be quiet he changed the sheets on his bed, trying to stay quiet was tiresome and as he came back to his bed he stubbed his toe. He couldn't stop the moan, or the curse that escaped his mouth. He stared in shock when he realized that Ron didn't move at all, was there some kind of charm up? Getting back onto his damp mattress he tried to get into a comfortable position to sleep some more, but couldn't. He didn't know it but his accidental magic had created a silencing charm, due to not wanting to bother Ron. The next day was his birthday, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was tired and cranky and he was in a bad mood, he wished the day could be over already.

"Do you know where we are going Harry?"

"No," Harry whispered, he wasn't in the mood for talking or anything really.

"Professor, where are we going?" Hermione finally asked when the boys gave her a glare that said they weren't going to.

"To the Aquarium Miss Granger, is that all right with everyone?" Severus stated sneering.

Harry didn't say a thing as his friends replied, he just got in the back this time and faced looking out the window. It was only the first day and he was already he was wishing it was time for his friends to leave. He didn't want any secrets; it was his own fault putting his faith in a man who he knew hated him for no reason. They arrived and still Harry said nothing, he didn't have to say anything since Hermione spoke for them all. They went through an underground tube that had animals all around them. It was a really cool experience and any other day Harry was sure he would enjoy it. All the water was making him have to pee though, but he didn't want to deal with Snape. As they were walking pass the sharks he saw a sign for the loo, he contemplated going alone. But the thought of being alone in a loo still brought shivers up his spine. All the water was not helping his situation, and he realized he would have to speak up soon, unless he wanted to wet himself on his birthday.

"I have to go to the loo," he stated just loud enough for Snape who was in front to hear him.

"Its right over there Potter, so you may do so now." Severus said without looking at him.

Harry stared unblinkingly at the man; did he really think he was going to go by himself? Obviously the man really meant what he said, Harry struggled not to panic.

"Do you gotta go Ron?" Harry asked as a last resort.

"No mate I'm good," Ron replied obliviously.

"Oh then never mind, I'll just wait then." He said before distracting Hermione with a question.

Severus was bothered, he knew the boy couldn't wait that long, and as much as he wanted to go in with him he didn't say a thing. He wasn't sure how he was feeling about the boy right now; he only knew he felt a stab of hurt when Harry refused to look at him. He would have thought the child would have been overjoyed to know that he could keep his friendship with the greasy git of a teacher quiet, but like everything involving the boy he was wrong. He turned around to check on Harry, and saw that he was wiggling around quite a bit already, and his left hand was present in his groin.

"Don't any of you move, I'll be right back," he damn near growled at them.

"Where are you going sir?" Hermione asked.

"The loo and you better be here when I get back." He said glaring specifically at the boys.

"We will sir, we promise," she stated sincerely.

Harry wanted so bad to go with the man to the loo, his need was getting really urgent, what was he supposed to do? He was trying not to cry, was the man that ashamed of him that he wanted him to embarrass himself in public?

"Potter are you coming or not?" Severus said impatiently.

"Sir," Harry asked unsurely.

"You just stated you needed the loo, not 10 minutes before. I'm going in there now; do you still need to go?" Severus asked like he was speaking to a small child.

"Oh uh I do sir," Harry said before heading to the toilet with Snape.

As he walking to it he heard Ron mutter, how he could trust Snape in the loo with him? What was he talking about? Was he trying to compare Snape and the pervert who almost got him? Wanting to get in an out he ran to a stall so he wouldn't have to see Snape. It seriously hurt to look at the man, to know that you got to know someone, the real them and then they suddenly just toss you aside like you mean nothing. He understands having lived his whole life thinking he was nothing, but it still hurts nonetheless.

Once again that night Harry cried himself to sleep, he didn't know how to handle his situation and he couldn't trust adults, he was on his own. The next day Severus apparated them each to the Manor where he showed Hermione the room she would be staying in and Ron would once again be staying with Harry. Unbeknownst to Harry, the wards around Snape's Manor disables all charms accidental or not. He didn't know this as he started what he thought would become his nightly ritual for the rest of the summer. He was crying himself to sleep.

Ron heard the whimper first, and the sob before getting out of his bed to look at Harry. He could see his friend's shoulder's shaking, and tears running from his eyes but he didn't know what was going on. It was really freaking him out, Harry didn't just cry, something definitely had to be wrong with him. When he touched his shoulder, Harry reacted by flinching back before burying himself deep into the covers. He didn't know what he was supposed to do; he really wished Hermione was in the room. Deciding to go get her he opened the door and walked down the hall to her room. Before he could knock he heard Snape's voice behind him.

"Just where do you think you are going Mr. Weasley? I do believe your room is on the opposite side of this one."

"Yes sir I know that, but I just needed to talk to Hermione is all."

"Whatever you have to tell her, you can just wait until tomorrow."

"It can't sir, this is important."

"Let me be the judge of that Weasley, what's so important?"

"Something…wrong with Harry, he's crying and he won't stop." Ron finally replied.

Severus eyes hardened before walking quickly to the child's room. Spelling the room locked and with privacy charms, he walked over to the boy's bed, he was as Weasley stated. His face was flushed with sweat and he was crying like no tomorrow.

"Harry what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Don't act like you care now, because I already know you don't. Its fine I'm used to it, just please…leave me alone," he said chocking on a sob.

"Hush child before you make yourself sick. Now tell me what has got you into this state. Did Weasley say something to you, was it a nightmare? Did you wet the bed Harry?"

"Please go away," Harry whispered gloomily.

"No until you tell me what's wrong,"

"I know that you're ashamed of me, but did you at least like me a little or was it all just pretend?" Harry blurted out around his sobs.

Severus shook his head, what was the child on about? What did he mean that I was ashamed of him?

"Harry why do you think I'm ashamed of you?"

"Because you don't want Ron and Hermione to know that you liked the Gryffindor Golden Boy," Harry said sneering similarly to Snape.

Severus immediately understood why the child was so upset; he really should have explained his actions before he thrusted the child into this situation.

"That's not why Harry, I didn't think you would want your friends to know that you were friends with the greasy bat of the Dungeons. In a sense I was trying to preserve your reputation."

"You thought I would be ashamed of you, why?" Harry asked genuinely puzzled.

"Because most Gryffindors would be Harry,"

"But I'm not most, I'm just Harry."

"I know that child, I know. Do you think you can sleep now?"

"What am I supposed to do about Ron? I mean I can't keep hiding my sheets can I?"

"Call Tigger to do it in the morning when we are at breakfast, and tomorrow I'll find a time to talk to you about your appointment."

"Ok, good night sir,"

"Goodnight child," Severus said before gently ruffling the boy's hair.

He walked out the room to find Weasley staring angrily at the wall; he addressed the boy goodnight before walking into his own room. He couldn't help but feel guilty he was the cause of the boy's agony, vowing tomorrow to explain it thoroughly he headed down to his lab.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- For those of you wondering..why the hell idd she upload..chapter 17-18 again..well I accidently had uploaded 16 twice. Thanks to Eenhoorn for pointing that out. In exchange for that blunder you get the shortest chapter in life..lol..Sorry..and thanks for reading guys.**

**Chapter 19**

The next morning Harry woke up sick to his stomach, blaming it on nerves he headed to the toilet to get dress. Avoiding Ron was his main goal for today and if he told Hermione her too as well. He couldn't wrap his head around some of the things his teacher said to him last night. He convinced himself that Snape only comforted him because he didn't want to deal with Ron, since he had already proved Harry's worth to him yesterday. As much as his Professor hurt him, he didn't want to leave the Manor.

As Ron headed downstairs for breakfast Harry called Tigger, who was more than happy to clean up for him. As he was looking in the drawer for socks, he was startled to find something else there with them. Why were there nappies in his drawer? He felt his eyes immediately fill with tears, well this pretty much cemented the fact that the man thought he was a baby. He swiped angrily at his eyes before shoving the dresser close, and walking downstairs. He forced himself to swallow his breakfast, but it tasted like sawdust and made his throat dry. He never noticed the concerned looks Snape's was giving him, and if he was being honest he could care less.

"Today we will be heading to Dickens World."

"What is that Professor?" Ron asked.

Before Snape could reply Hermione spoke up like Harry knew she would.

"It's a education theme park," she stated patiently.

Harry saw Ron nod that he understood but Harry doubted he even knew what a theme park was. Oh well, Ron was on his own he wasn't about to draw any type of attention to himself. After getting apparated back to their hotel Harry decided he didn't like that mode of wizard transportation and found himself missing the car. But not for long when Snape announced it was about 1 hour drive to the park. Harry was inching himself towards the backseat not wanting to be alone with Snape in the front.

"Mr. Potter, get into the front please," Severus stated.

"No thank you sir, I've already had my turn. Ron, Hermione, do you guys want a chance?"

"No mate, I'm good in the back," Ron replied fearfully.

"The front makes me carsick Harry," Hermione replied looking grim at just the thought of sitting in the front.

"Oh then never mind then."

Angling his body so that he would have absolutely no reason to look at the man Harry got ready for the longest ride ever. Thankfully it there was no traffic on the road and they arrived at the destination relatively quick. Getting out of the car they all headed towards the entrance, with Harry lagging behind. Once they were actually inside the park Harry found his spirits being lifted, he contemplated that he could mad at Snape later but for now he wanted to have fun.

"Dad, what are we going to do first?" Harry asked eyes trying to take in everything at once.

"What do you want to do?"

Hermione and Ron were floored, what did Harry just call Snape, and why?

"Harry mate, are you feeling ok?" Ron asked eyes wide.

"Yes, I'm fine Ron, what did you guys want to check out first?"

"Why did you call Snape dad? He's not your father Harry, what the heck is going on?"

"He's my pretend dad in front of the muggles; it's just an easier explanation." Harry whispered.

"I don't like it," Ron stated.

Harry shrugged but didn't reply he didn't really expect Ron to get it, he barely did. Chancing a glance at Hermione he saw that she had a thoughtful expression on her face but she stayed silent. Grabbing Snape's hand (since he was pretending he might as well live it up, especially since the man hated him) he proceeded to have a blast.

Severus was confused, one second the boy was fine, and then the next he was mad at you. He thought that mood swings were usually reserved for hormonal girls, not just barely 13 year old boys. Shaking his head, he tightened his hold on the child's hand and headed to the rides. The day turned out to be pretty good, despite how it all started, by the end of the day he had ended up carrying Harry to the car. The boy had fallen asleep waiting for his last treat, of a funnel cake. Granger and Weasley weren't far behind and the minute they got into the car they both dropped out. Apparating 3 sleeping children was something he hoped to never do again. Laying each of them in their bed, he headed to his own room for some much needed sleep. Trying to keep up with three 13 year olds all day was tiring, and he wasn't as young as he used to be. He scoffed at himself, since when was 34 years old considered old, especially in wizard years. Shaking his head he quickly got dressed for bed, before joining his charges into slumber land.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N_ I forgot to update this..so I added 5 new chapters instead of 3..my bad, was working and what not.**

**Chapter 20**

The next day Harry woke up wet like usual but before Ron. Quickly getting his stuff and summoning Tigger, he was awake and dressed before his friend had even woken up. Today was the day that his friends were going back home, and a part of him was glad. The other part was afraid of what Snape might do to him. He shook his head at his stupidity; Snape promised he would never hurt him even before his friends came. Throughout breakfast Harry remained silent and wouldn't look up from his plate. He was so quiet that he sent Ron into a panic thinking that Harry was afraid of leaving them alone with Snape.

Ron flooed to his house and immediately told him mum that Harry wasn't safe at Snape Manor.

"Mum, Harry told me that he was scared of what Snape might do. Plus he said he would rather spend the rest of the summer with me. Mum please, can't you tell Dumbledore or something?"

"It's Headmaster Dumbledore, Ronald and I am sure that Harry is perfectly safe." She insisted.

Molly was of course skeptical, she knew that Albus would never allow Harry to come to harm. And besides Severus was an order member for one, and two he would never hurt a child. She along with Poppy was among the few who knew what kind of childhood Severus had. Nonetheless her youngest son wouldn't stop pestering her until she floo called Albus.

The minute his friends were gone, Harry made his way to his room. After all it was better to be out of site, at the Durselys. He was stopped midway up the stairs by his teacher who had intercepted him.

"Harry I need you to come downstairs, we need to talk."

Sitting on the chair furthest away from the man, lest he decide Harry needed a smacking. He waited patiently for the man to start talking.

"Harry, first of all I want to apologize to you. I never meant to make you feel like I didn't care for you. I wasn't ashamed of you either, it's a complicated situation but you need to know that none of it is about how I feel about you."

"Then why did we have to pretend to hate each other still, why did you act like you liked it?"

Severus was appalled, what was the boy talking about? He never showed any emotion when he treated Harry like he used to.

"What are you talking about child?"

"You knew that I hated being alone in Public loo's and I almost wet before you actually took me. I thought you wanted to embarrass me for thinking that you actually cared for me."

Severus stared at the child, what a mess he had created. He knew he should have sat down and talked to the child, the minute they knew his friends were coming. He was not an expressive man; he didn't do hugs or touching but the boy across from him need assurance in the worst way. Sometimes you just have to do it for the kids, he sighed before reaching his arms out for the boy.

Harry eyed his Professor's outstretched arms suspiciously, but he slowly found himself walking towards them. A minute before he got to them he stopped a second before launching himself at the man and sobbing into his shirt. Through his whole blubbering ordeal he was happy to note that the arms remained tightly around him keeping him safe. How could he have ever thought that Snape would hurt him?

"I'm sorry Professor; I just didn't know what to think. Especially when I found that you had bought me nappies. Do you really think I'm a baby sir?" Harry asked eyes shining with unshed tears as he awaited the answer.

"No you foolish child, those are not nappies. I know they may feel like they are but they are nighttime underwear so you won't have to worry about waking up wet. I meant to talk to you about them but I never could find the time, and then your friends showed up."

"Oh ok, I thought you were keeping your word when you said I should be in nappies," Harry stated with a grimace.

"That was the day where I was frustrated that you kept waiting until the very last minute to tell me of your need."

"Well that was mean," Harry replied affronted.

"It worked didn't it child?" Severus said smirking.

"Still it was…"Harry was cut off as the floo flared green and Severus was shoving him behind the sofa telling him to stay quiet.

Harry's heart was thumping widely and he was terrified of who that might be coming through the fire. He was wishing he was back in his room, as he was trying to silent his harsh breathing he waited for them to start speaking. The minute he heard who the speaker was, he about wet himself with relief.

"Good afternoon Severus, how are you doing my boy?"

"I'm fine Albus, this is an unexpected visit." Severus replied hand over his still thumping heart.

"I know, I just wanted to see how my two boys are doing. Speaking of my boys, where is Harry?"

"Here sir," Harry answered breathlessly coming from behind the sofa."

"Harry my boy, what were you doing behind the couch?"

"We weren't sure who was coming to see us, so Professor Snape told me to stay quiet."

"Right he was my boy, right he was."

"Why are you here Headmaster?" Harry asked confused.

"Just checking in on you both, wanted to see how your summer is coming along."

"Oh it's going great sir; Professor Snape is really taking me to fun places." Harry answered smiling.

"Severus, do you mind if I speak to young Harry here, alone?"

"No not at all Albus, I'll just go get started on lunch while he shows you his room."

Harry walked up the stairs to his room, wondering what the Headmaster wanted with him. He hoped he wasn't here to tell him that he had to leave, because he didn't. Sitting on his bed he waited for the man to start talking.

"Harry are you happy here with Professor Snape?"

"Yes sir I am, he can be really nice when he wants too."

"I'm sure he can my boy, what did he do for your birthday?"

"We went to the Aquarium only I couldn't enjoy it though," Harry replied sadly.

"Why not Harry?"

"Because Professor Snape said that we had to pretend to still hate each other for Ron and Hermione. I didn't understand why, so I thought he was ashamed of me."

"Did he explain to you why?"

"He said it was a complicated situation, but that it didn't change how he feels about me."

"Which is what Harry?"

"He likes me, and sometimes I think…he might even love me," Harry whispered the last part.

"What makes you say that Harry?" Albus asked eyes twinkling brightly.

"He keeps calling me his child, and not just when we're pretending for the muggles."

"That's good Harry, I'm glad to hear that."

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No my boy there is one more thing, Mr. Weasley seems to think that you are afraid of Professor Snape."

"Why would I be afraid of Snape?"

"He told his mother how afraid you were when Professor went into the loo with you at the Aquarium."

"Oh, I wasn't afraid of the Professor going in with me, I was afraid that he was going to make me go alone. Earlier this summer a creepy guy almost got me when I went to the loo by myself, but my Professor saved me." Harry said shuddering in remembrance of his attack.

Albus was a bit alarmed at that, I mean who wouldn't but he knew he would be speaking with Severus in depth on the situation later.

"So I take it that you do not want to spend the remainder of the summer with the Weasleys?"

"No sir, I'd rather stay here." Harry answered.

"Are you sure my boy?" Albus asked.

"Yes, I don't want to go with the Weasleys. I am fine right where I am."

"See I don't understand this Harry, earlier this summer you told me that you'd rather be at the Weasleys then with Professor Snape, what changed?"

"I don't know, he just stopped being so mean to me I guess," Harry answered.

"Hmm…and you're sure that Professor Snape has never hurt you?" Albus asked, he knew that Severus never would but he wanted to know what changed Harry's attitude towards his teacher.

"What is it with people thinking he hurt me? He doesn't hurt me and I don't want to stay with Ron I want to stay with MY Professor. You can't make me leave; everyone always tries to take me away from him. He promised, he said he was stuck with me and I'm with him, you can't," Harry said through tearful sobs.

"Harry my boy, I didn't mean to make you think that I would take…"but Albus was cut off from the shock of the child's word

"Daddy please help me," he cried running out of the room and away from the Headmaster.

Severus who was eavesdropping, thankful that his Manor allowed no one to set wards but himself was once again floored when he heard the child call for him. Did the boy even realize during his emotional outbursts what he was saying? None of that mattered anymore, his child was calling for him, and he reached to open the door only to have it open by itself. All he saw was a blur of black hair run at him and jump and he instinctively caught him and held Harry tight.

"Don't let him get please, dad I'm sorry." Harry pleaded in Snape's shoulder.

"He's not going to get you Harry," Severus soothed forgetting about Albus for the moment.

"He's trying to take me away, he wants me to go to the Weasleys, but you promised." Harry answered gulping on a sob.

"And I keep my promises child, do I not?"

"But he's the Headmaster," Harry said unconvinced through his tears.

"Yes but we are not at school are we?"

"No but he still has the power."

"He will not be taking you, not unless I say that he can."

"But you won't right?" Harry asked as his heart stilled for a moment.

"No you foolish child, you are mine," replying honestly and feeling the child relax at his words.

"Good," Harry murmured in his ear.

Severus continues patting the boy's back before finally glancing up and remembering that they weren't alone. He can't help the grimace at the how bright Albus's twinkling eyes are, and he knew then that Albus had no intention of removing Harry. The boy had once again jumped to conclusions, although given his past history with Adults who could blame him? He notes that the boy is no longer sobbing into his shoulder, just sniffling. Thinking the boy wants to be put down, he starts lowering the child to the ground only to stop when he hears him start whimpering. Gesturing to Albus that he would be back he headed to his bedroom. He sets the child on the bed before handing him a handkerchief for his face and nose.

"Harry, I want you to lie down for a bit while I talk with the Headmaster. I promise you that I will not allow him to come in here when you are sleep ok?"

"But I'm not tired," Harry weakly protested.

"Then you don't have to sleep, I just want you to lie down quietly ok?"

"Yes sir," Harry answered before obediently lying down on the bed.

Severus stayed for about 5 minutes until the 'not tired' child drifted off to sleep. Shaking his head, he set a ward around the room to alert him when Harry woke up before heading back to talk to Albus. Walking into Harry's room Severus could see that in his absence the twinkle remained just a bright as ever.

"Albus what is the true meaning of your visit? Were you really planning on taking Har…Potter away from me...err my Manor?"

Albus hid his grin behind his hand; he had no intention of removing the child. He knew then that Harry was on the right track when he told him that Severus might just love him.

"I got a floo call from Molly today; she wanted me to know that Ronald was upset about leaving Harry here alone with you."

"And she believed that I would willingly hurt a child?" He couldn't help the stab of hurt and betrayal that hit his heart; he thought he could count on Molly.

"Whatever you are thinking it's wrong Severus, she didn't believe him but he wouldn't leave it alone until she flooed me. She actually told me to tell you that Ron would be sending you an apology letter, and she would floo you tomorrow night."

"Oh," he replied he was grateful that the hurt banished just as quick as it came.

He hated making himself vulnerable especially in front of people. Those types of emotions were for the weak and could lead to death if you weren't careful. Yes it was better if he remained closed off, but he knew in his heart that it wasn't possible, at least not with Harry in the picture. Harry who was so like his mother, who forgave anyone even those who never thought it, would be possible. The child was so pure; he wouldn't be the one to hurt him again. He would never hurt his Harry, his child.

"Severus, why did Harry call you daddy?" Albus asked trying to bring the younger man back to earth.

"I don't know, sometimes he forgets and accidently calls me it. When we are in the muggle world we use the disguise of father and son since it's easier. I guess he just forgets that he's not in the role."

"If you say so Severus," Albus replied smirking.

Severus was shocked; he never wanted to see that particular expression on Albus's face it made him look like he knew something that Severus didn't.

"Albus, Har…Potter was abused at the Durselys. I had a chance to see the outcome of their work.

"What did you say?" Albus asked, friendly nature gone in a blink of an eye.

"They starved, neglected and beat him. They even made it where he was afraid to ask for anything, and I'm specifically referring to the loo."

"What do you mean?"

"He's afraid of asking for something that is natural in every way because he was afraid he would get denied. The first day he had an accident in the car because he was afraid of letting me know of his need. I have come to know of his little signals so I can get him to a loo on time. And I'm not even talking about the fact that his uncle stepped on and damaged his kidneys. Or the welt marks on his back; he has an assortment of bruises. As of right now he wets the bed, another thing I found out on my own because he would afraid I would make fun of him for doing it. I promised him he would not be returning to them come the end of the next year, are you going to make a liar out of me Albus?" Severus asked glaring at the man across from him.

"I never believed that Petunia would allow something like this to happen. But no Severus he will not be going back I promise you that myself. I'll be back over here this week with the guardianship papers," Albus stated absently already thinking about what he was going to do to the Durselys. How dare they harm and innocent child like Harry?

"Guardianship papers, Albus what the hell are you talking about?"

"Surely you can figure it out Severus, and don't even try telling me that you don't want this. We both know you want this just as much as that little boy asleep in your bedroom."

"Hmmm…meddling old man," Severus murmured softly to himself.

"One more thing Severus, Harry mention that a man attacked him earlier this summer. What happened there?"

"It was during our 1st week I believe and we stopped a diner for food, and Harry needed the loo. He told me that he didn't need me to go with him, so I didn't. That was until I and the rest of the diner heard this scream emerge from the toilet Harry was in. I walked in on the man in the process of taking down his pants, while Harry was locked in the stall with that pervert."

Since it was such a serious discussion, Albus decided not to comment on the fact that Severus was calling Harry by his given name.

"I assumed the muggle has been dealt with?"

"By his muggle police, I couldn't do anything because Harry needed me."

Albus's twinkling eyes was back full force once again as he took in Severus's words.

"Well I best be off, I need to have a little chat with Ronald Weasley about jumping to conclusions. Where is Harry, Severus?"

"He's asleep; he's had an emotional morning on top of this outburst that he was due for a nap."

"Oh well you take care of him, and do tell him that I was never going to take him away from you."

"I will Albus, maybe one day this week you can come along with us one day on our trip?"

"I'd like that; I hope I have a free day. Good day Severus."

"Goodbye Albus," Severus said walking with him towards the sitting room and fireplace.

Going to Harry's room Severus repacks his suitcase and toy bag before going into his room to do the same thing. The boy was still sleep as he expected him to be, he shrinks their bags before picking up the child. Once he has a firm grip, he walks outside and apparates to a forest near where he parked the car. Quickly getting the car, he drives to the hotel, and is able to get their same room as before. Turning the telly on quietly he proceeds to write out some lesson plans and he dresses the boy in one of the nighttime underwear before tucking him into his bed. About 2 hours later and finished with his work and wanting to take a relaxing shower heads to the loo.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Harry awoke with a gasp, and after glancing around saw that they were back in their hotel room. Snape was right; he didn't allow the Headmaster to take him away. Before he could think anymore on the subject the source that woke him up made itself known again as his bladder jolted. Walking swiftly towards the loo he heard that the shower was on, what was he supposed to do now? Already grabbing himself, he quietly knocked on the door, and just as he expected the man didn't hear a thing. He was dancing and he knew he couldn't hold it for much longer, so he tried the door handle and it was unlocked. Hoping the man wouldn't mind he opened the door, walked in and shut it behind him.

"Professor, can I just use the toilet really quickly?" Harry asked already undoing his pants.

"Yea just let me get out of your way Harry," Severus replied already reaching for his towel.

"No it's fine, I need to go really bad like now sir," Harry answered softly.

Not waiting for the man to reply Harry walked the few feet over to the toilet before pulling down his pants. Ignoring the fact that he was wearing a pull up, he pulled it down and so he could relieve himself. In a weird way Harry liked the fact that he was in here with Snape, it was the kind of things people usually do with their siblings or parents. Washing his hands he headed back out to the room to play with his video game.

Severus himself was uncomfortable, during that little ordeal. It was just a testament on how comfortable Harry was in his presence. Using the toilet is a private affair for one and for the boy to use it with him in there meant something, what he didn't know.

While he was playing his game Harry was worrying whether or not he offended the man. Before he could work himself up, the door to the loo open and his Professor walked out of it.

"Did you want to check out the Hotel's entertainment for kids since it's too late to go anywhere else?"

"Yes sir I would," Harry answered grinning.

"Then get your shoes on and we'll go."

Harry was in awe at what he saw, he didn't even protest when Snape dropped him off, and left him alone. Sitting on the carpet with the other kids, he learned they were going to be watching a movie. He smiled; so far as his time as a muggle he had seen more movies then he ever did at the Durselys, he even made a few friends. When the show was over he found himself smiling again as he lined up with everyone else to wait for their parents to pick them up. Going back to the hotel room Harry quickly showered before going to bed.

Harry got up the next morning later then what he normally would, and for a moment he was confused. That was until he realized that his bed was totally dry he almost smiled until he remembered he was wearing a pull up. Oh well, at least he didn't have to worry about wet sheets today. Heading to the loo for another shower, he got dressed and turned on the telly as he waited for Snape to come back with breakfast. As soon as the man walked in the door, Harry bombarded him with questions.

"What are we going to do today? Do you know why the Headmaster was trying to take me away from you yesterday? Are we going to another theme park?"

"Slow down child, I can only answer one question at a time. I was thinking we could head over to a park, it has a mixture of everything, but it's not a theme park. Albus was responding to a complaint he got from Mr. Weasley. Apparently he had got it into his head that you were very unhappy here with me."

Harry sat looking slack jawed at his Professor, Ron was the one who nearly ruined his summer? How could he do that? Wasn't Ron supposed to be his best mate? Shaking his head, wishing that he could see his mate soon, he would tell him a thing or too.

"Tonight we will be Apparating back to the Manor and then to the Burrow."

"What for, are we still going to have our trip?" Harry asked already thinking of the ways he was going to get back at Ron.

"Of course you Harry, we're just taking a little break to set a few things straight with your friend."

They spent the day at Clissold Park in London, where Harry was able to convince Snape to play a muggle game called basketball. He had a blast with the man who turned out to be quite good at it. He loved looking at all the wildlife too, but way to soon it was time to go back to the Manor. Hugging Snape they apparated to the Manor before taking the floo to the Burrow, which Harry insisted on flooing together with Snape.

"Why do you want to floo with me Harry? You are old enough to go by yourself; you just turned 13 did you not?" Severus asked confused.

"Yes I did, but last time I flooed alone, I ended up in a place called Knockturn Alley." Harry said looking through his fringe.

At that admission Harry noted that Snape didn't say anything else, he just held him tightly as they flooed to the Burrow. When they landed Harry only managed to stay upright because Snape had a firm grip on him, nonetheless he was grateful for it. After Hugging Mrs. Weasley and assuring her that Snape was feeding him well he headed upstairs to see Ron. Forgoing his manners Harry walked right into his friend's room, before giving him a glare worthy of Snape.

"Blimey Harry you scared me, I thought you were mum coming in to scold me some more." Ron replied with a grimace.

"Why did you tell your mum that I wanted to spend the rest of the summer with you?" Harry asked arms folded in anger.

"Because I figured you didn't really want to stay with that git, I mean its way funnier here at my house."

"I like staying with Snape, Ron he's actually pretty nice to me."

"Harry, have you gone bonkers? This is Snape we are talking about, he hates all Gryffindors especially you. He doesn't want you there, so why don't you just tell the Headmaster that and you can stay here with your best mate."

"He does to want me, he told me so. And I don't care if you are my best mate; I'm staying with Snape for the rest of the summer." Harry replied defiantly.

"You would choose that greasy git over me? What the heck did he do you Harry? Did he brainwash you or something? Believe me when I say, Snape would rather you die then stay with him because he's just a…" but Ron never got to finish his sentence because Harry had reached the end of his self control.

Harry didn't know what came over him, he was just trying to get Ron to see his point of view but he never realized how judgmental his friend really was. How dare he say that Snape didn't want him there? He knew the man a lot more then Ron and Snape had just told him that Harry was there for the rest of the summer. Although a part of him hoped it could be longer but he wasn't trying to push his luck, otherwise the man might come to his senses. At the moment he was on top of Ron's stomach and giving him a thorough pounding, he noticed how similar this reminded him of the way Dudley treated him. The only difference between him and Dudley was that Ron really did deserve this. Just when he thought he had the upper hand, Ron who had a ton of older brothers to learn from flipped him and just like that, they were rolling around on the floor and knocking things down. He could feel hands trying to break them apart but he wasn't letting Ron go until he decided. Ron called himself his mate, but he almost ruined his life, at least his summer anyways, Harry thought.

Severus was just explaining to Molly and Arthur what he and Harry were going to be doing tomorrow when Percy Weasley ran into the kitchen looking flustered.

"Professor you have to come quick, the boys are fighting, and it's not even a play fight either." He said not even addressing his parents.

Quickly headed up the stairs Severus located the source of the scuffle in Ronald's room. Just as Percy had said the two little idiots were actually trying to bash what little brains of each other that they had left into the ground. Severus moved the twins who were struggling to keep them apart before taking his hands and pulling them both at arm's length.

"Enough of this, right NOW!" Severus all but roared the last bit, and he saw them finally still.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter?" He said unconsciously using his last name as he always did when the child was in trouble.

"Nothing sir, we were just playing is all," Harry replied lying and eyes firmly on the ground.

"If that is the case Mr. Potter, then why does Mr. Weasley have a black eye, and why is your lip split?"

"I guess we hit to hard?" Harry asked unconvincingly

"Try again Mr. Potter, what happened?" Severus's tone was hard and there was a steely glint in his eyes that promise repercussions if you lied to him.

This time Harry had the good graces to say nothing, after all he had technically started the fight, but Ron had started everything else. It was his fault he was almost taken away from his da…um his Professor.

"I'm waiting Mr. Potter, are you going to answer my question or not?"

"I hit him ok; it was his fault that Dumbledore tried to take me away from you. And when I tried to talk to him and tell him that it was all a misunderstanding he said that you would never want me. He said that you would rather me die, then have to stay with you. But that's not true because you said you wanted me to be with you right?"

By the time Harry got done explaining what happened he was in tears, granted he knew that he shouldn't have hit Ron but he was more upset at the fact that Ron said that Snape would rather have him dead. He grimly noted that Ron's mum was looking at Ron with the same expression Snape had on his face, the only difference was Snape wasn't holding a wooden spoon.

"Ronald Weasely is there something you have to say to both the Professor and Harry?" Molly asked in such a calm voice that the rest of her children and Arthur could only stare at her in horror.

"I'm sorry for saying those things about you Professor, and I'm sorry too Harry." Ron asked face as red as his hair in embarrassment.

Harry knew the tone of voice that Ron spoke in well, he was only saying the apology because he was forced to, at the time he didn't even mean it.

"Mr. Potter isn't there something you need to say to Mr. Weasely?" Severus asked eyes trying to glare a hole into Harry's scalp.

"No sir, saying the apology it wouldn't make a bit of difference, because I wouldn't mean a word of it." Harry replied honestly. "Besides the apology he gave me you could clearly tell he was only saying it because his mum made him." Harry answered not having courage to look at the man's face as he took in his words. He was speaking the truth, wouldn't it be worse to just lie.

"Molly, I'm really sorry about this, but we really must be going." Severus replied firmly latching on to Harry's shoulder with his right hand.

"Oh it's quite understandable Severus; it's just as well that I'll talk to you later. It seems I have some business to take care of with my youngest son."

"Quite right you are Molly, we'll see ourselves out." Severus stated before walking out the door and towards the fireplace.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The minute they landed in the Manor Harry tried to make a beeline for the stairs but Snape's firm grip didn't loosen at all during the trip.

"Just where do you think you are going Mr. Potter, get back here this minute. We are going to have a talk about your appalling behavior there at the Weasleys. I understand that you had a disagreement but you know better than to use your fists instead of words. You will not be a bully, and I will not allow you to punch people just because they made you mad. Accio Bruise Salve."

Harry waited silently, he hated that he had disappointed the man and maybe even embarrassed him. What kind of father would be proud of his son for picking a fight? He knew if his mum was alive she would be so angry with him, not to mention his other dad.

"I am very, very disappointed with you Mr. Potter, I expected better out of you." Severus said as he rubbed the healing paste on Harry's knuckles and lip.

"But Dad he was the reason Dumbledore tried to take me away from you." Harry said sniffling piteously.

"It's Headmaster Dumbledore, Harry and that doesn't excuse your actions. Like I said before you are 13 years old and you know better than to act like that. Now if you know what's good for you, you'll stand yourself in the corner and stay there until I come get you." Severus replied trying to control his anger, lest he do something he might regret.

"You can't tell me what to do; besides that's for babies." Harry replied face the picture of misery.

"I am your father Harry James, and you will stay there until I come get you."

Harry watched Snape storm away from the sitting room, he had no idea where the man was going though. He couldn't help the happiness that blossomed in his chest once again when Snape declared himself Harry's father. He didn't know how long the man was going to make him stand here, but he was going to take his punishment without complaint. Besides this was a lot less painful then if he had been caught fighting at the Durselys. 1 hour later Harry was feeling pretty bad at some of the things he said to Snape, and for punching Ron. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other he hopes he's going to get let out soon, he hadn't had a chance to visit the loo since after lunch at the park. It was nearly dinner time and it was normal that he had to use the toilet by now.

Severus couldn't believe that Harry would start a fight, and at someone else's house too. Those were the kinds of things that usually made it where you were never again brought back over to their house. Thankfully Molly wasn't one of those mothers, and hopefully all will be forgiven in a few hours when the boys had a time to cool down. That was precisely why Severus put him in the corner; it would allow him to see exactly what he should have done, instead of doing what he did. Going to lab to cool himself off, it wouldn't do to take out any anger on Harry. He resumed working on a potion he had put on a stasis charm, oblivious to everything but finishing his potion.

3 hours later Harry is still in the corner, and he gripping himself as tight as he can to keep holding it all in. He was crouching and dancing and turning every way that he can to keep his pants dry. His stomach is hurting and he notices that it's even starting to bulge out a little and that is scaring him a little bit. He crying silently over and over for Snape to come for him but he never does. He shudders once and then twice and his bladder ignores his plea to stay where it is and it contracts and releases itself all over the floor of the sitting room. It's pouring out of him and he finally sobs in a mixture of relief and pain, all the while wondering, was he going to be in trouble for this?

Severus was in the process of bottling his potion up in various vials, when he had a stray thought of what Harry might be doing. The empty vial dropped from his hand and shattered on the floor as he grasped exactly what the boy was most likely doing. He had left the child standing in the corner for…4 hours after taking a glance at his watch. As he headed to the sitting room, he was hoping that the boy had moved, but knowing already in his heart that Harry lived to please, he knew that the boy wouldn't have moved. He was proved right when he walked into the room and saw him still standing in the corner. His shoulders were shaking and Severus got a funny feeling in his stomach.

"Harry child are you ok?" He asked softly.

Harry was humiliated, Snape had came back for him but just like a baby he couldn't hold it and he probably ruined the man's rug that he was standing on. Not knowing what else to do, he shrugged his shoulders keeping his back to the man.

"I apologize for making you stay so long in the corner Harry that was never my intention for the punishment. You can move now Harry, I'm sure you're dying for the loo."

Harry's shoulder's shook even harder as stronger sobs threatened to overtake him.

By then Severus had moved closer to the child and grabbed him gently by the shoulders and pivoted him around. He could only glare frostily at the wall for his stupid mistake. He was wrong the child wasn't dying for the loo; he had already wet himself because Severus had forgotten him. The child's face and nose was red and wet, and Harry just looked so sad it broke Severus's heart. He hated to put himself in the category with Vernon Dursely but he knew that the man had probably punished Harry this way.

Harry was staring at the man in fear and he interpreted the man's anger at being mad at him for not being able to hold it, and messing up his rug.

"I'm really sorry sir, I'll clean it up I promise. I tried to hold it, I held it until it hurt, and then it just came out of me. I couldn't control it; I'm really, really sorry Professor."

"Never do that again Harry, I would rather you wet yourself, than hurt yourself by holding it in longer. You don't want to do anything permanent to your body do you?" Severus answered scolding him lightly.

"No sir," Harry answered looking at his shoes in mortification.

"Harry child, this isn't your fault, this was all mine. I got so caught up in a potion, that I had forgotten I even put you in the corner."

"Its fine sir, it was punishment, I did something bad so I deserved this."

"No child, you did not deserve this at all. Come on lets go get you cleaned up."

Ignoring the mess on the floor, Severus picked up the light child who still did not look his age at 13 before running the bath and setting the boy in the tub before going to get his nightclothes. He didn't know what this accident meant for the boy's low self esteem, he only hoped that this didn't do anything to mess with the damage already done to his kidneys.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Harry woke up the next morning in his bed to a soaked pull up, and he gently rubbed his stomach. It was still tender and it was hurting a little bit. He tried not to remember what he did yesterday in the corner but with his stomach like it was feeling that was impossible. Going to the loo, he threw away the pull up and washed up before getting dressed. He headed down to the kitchen to eat breakfast, as he was sitting their working on his porridge he felt his bladder twinge. That wasn't unexpected he didn't use the toilet when he woke up this morning, but he wasn't all that worried. That was until he felt a spurt just come out without any warning.

"May I be excused sir?" He asked holding on his groin for extra precaution.

"After you eat your breakfast Harry," Severus stated not even looking up from his paper.

"I forgot to use the loo sir," he answered trying not to whine.

"Your excused Harry," Severus answered immediately putting the paper down.

Harry ran to the nearest bathroom, where he barely made. His boxers were soaked through and were cold, and starting to stick to his legs. Quickly rushing up the stairs to his room his threw off his trousers and underwear and even though he couldn't believe what he was about to do, he grabbed a pull up and put it on. Looking at himself in the mirror he couldn't even tell that he was wearing one. He went back downstairs to the kitchen avoiding the dark gaze that was looking at him in concern, he finished his breakfast.

"Harry is everything ok?"

"Its fine sir," he answered before taking a gulp of his juice.

"Why did you go back upstairs, did you have an accident?" Severus asked dark gaze staring unblinking back at the child.

"I…I just forgot something sir, what are we going to be doing today?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"Do you think that we should resume our trip after your behavior yesterday?" Severus asked serious.

Harry's eyes widen before filling with tears, shaking his head no he refrain from speaking. Of course you idiot, you embarrassed him yesterday, but didn't he say that he wasn't angry about the mess in the corner?

"I'm so sorry sir, I will go get the stain out today I promise. I shouldn't have asked about that after what I did sir," Harry answered quickly.

"Not what happened in the corner, like I said before that wasn't your fault. I was referring to yours and Mr. Weasleys fight at the Burrow." Severus stated running his hand through his hair in disbelief.

"Oh, then I guess I don't deserve to finish the trip. I'm sorry I ruined it for you sir." Harry replied mournfully.

Harry was no stranger to punishment whether it is justly or unjustly. He would take it silently and be done with it. He knew that he had earned whatever the man would throw at him.

"You haven't ruined anything child, but for the rest of the week you will be writing lines for fighting. Every night for an hour, when we come back from our outings, you will be writing, 'I will use my words instead of my fists'."

"You mean we're still going?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course child," Severus answered.

Severus would never take away something that the child never had the experience of having. Not to mention he enjoyed every minute he spent it with Harry, and he couldn't wait until Albus came over with the guardianship papers. While he was on the subject he needed to find a way to break it to Harry. Just because the boy accidently let the word Dad slip every now and again, didn't mean that he wanted to stay with his Greasy potions Professor.

"So where are we going today?"

"Apparate us back to the car, we will be driving to Deer Leap Bikes. Do you know how to Ride a bike Harry?"

"Yes sir, Miss Figg taught me one weekend." Harry was never more grateful that he had learned on her daughter's old bike then at that moment.

Severus was a bit shock at that admission, not that Harry knew how to ride a bike, but the fact that he was referring to Arabella who was a squib and an order member. Later he would have to talk to Harry about her, what was Albus thinking leaving only her to check in with Harry? Severus had to admit, then again that leaving Harry with Petunia wasn't one of his good ideas.

Thankful that his bags were still in their hotel room, Harry grabbed his video game Knapsack and reached for Snape's hand. They apparated to the car where Harry chose to sit down in the front seat this time. As he twisted in his seat to get comfortable he gently touched his still sore stomach and sighed unhappily that it seemed to be already filling up.

"How long is the ride sir?"

"It's about a 40 minute drive without traffic, but since it's early in the morning I doubt there will be any. You already used the loo before we left right?"

"Yes sir, I'm fine."

Getting out his game, Harry took out Mario and started playing it. He would have to ask his Professor if he could charm it so it could work at Hogwarts. His Game Boy was way to brill to leave behind at the Manor. He was so caught up in his game that he didn't notice that traffic seemed to be extremely heavy that morning for some reason. He actually didn't have a reason to look up, until he felt that familiar and annoying twinge in his bladder. Looking up out the window he was dismayed to see that the cars on the highway were at a standstill, why weren't they moving?

"Professor, what's going on?"

"I don't know Harry, but I'm going to assume there is an accident up ahead."

"So how long will it be now?"

"If the traffic remains like this, it could take about 2 hours. But if it lets up I'd say about 45 minutes."

"Oh, ok this really sucks."

Harry tried to return to his game, but once he acknowledged the fact that he had to pee he couldn't stop himself from thinking about it. He kept going back to his accident yesterday in the corner, and it was stressing him and his bladder out. Over the course of 7 minutes Harry went from having to go, to needing the toilet now! He shifted in his seat like he was trying to get comfortable again, occasionally sighing quietly. He found himself looking discreetly around the car for a water bottle, but it seemed that Snape had cleaned everything out. He glanced quickly at Snape who seemed to be drumming with his hands on the steering wheel, as he eyed the traffic. What was he supposed to do?

Putting his Game Boy back in his knapsack, he put his entire bag on his lap and was able to slip his hands into his pants to give himself a little squeeze without Snape noticing a thing.

Severus could see the child moving around in his seat out of the corner of his eye, but he just chalked it up to being restless. After all they were stuck in traffic, and he knew the child was probably getting tired of sitting and was excited about the bike trip.

Harry squirmed a little bit more before leaning towards the glove compartment like he was trying o see out of the front window. He was glad that he had out a pull up on now, but he still had no intention of wetting himself like a little baby. Maybe he could bring it up to the man kind of casually, so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"Professor, can we stop somewhere?" Harry asked casually.

"Why, what's the matter Harry?" Severus asked immediately concerned.

"I think I need to use the loo," Harry admitted softly.

"What do you mean you think? Didn't you just go back at the Manor, not 2 hours ago?"

"Well yes, but my stomach is feeling kind of funny." Harry said softly, what was the matter with him if he just barely went a few hours ago? Why couldn't he hold it?

"Oh I see child, Harry soon as we start moving I'll try to get over." Severus stated understanding wrong.

Harry turned his face to the window, because he knew he was blushing. This was even worse than having his Professor know that he had to pee, this time the man thought he had to poop. He should have just told the man that ever since yesterday he was having a hard time holding it in. He stilled once as he wondered if he really did damage something inside of him. As he was pondering on what that meant he felt a small spurt hit the pull up and he instinctively looked at his trousers to see if it was showing. Nothing was visible of course but that didn't stop him from trying not to freak out that he leaked.

"I gotta go Professor," Harry declared in the silence of the car.

"I know child, as soon as I can get over I will stop somewhere I promise." Severus avowed as he continuing trying to find and open space.

Unable to keep still for any longer, Harry found himself wriggling in his seat like a little worm. He knew the man thought he had to poop, and in a way that was a good thing. Because he knew the man definitely didn't want him to do that in the car. He found that leaning forward in the seat helped hold it in immensely; although he didn't realize how it looked to the man next to him because he was so focused on holding on.

Severus knew the minute the boy asked to stop somewhere that he needed the loo. Granted he was sure the child had just gone not a few hours before, but after the strain of his body yesterday he wouldn't be surprised. But that wasn't the case; the child had stated that his stomach was feeling funny. And after seeing the position the boy was currently sitting in he had no doubt in his mind about what the boy needed to do. It seemed like no one was in a good mood this morning because he could not seem to get over. Checking on Harry he was troubled to see that the boy's face was the picture of anguish and he was gritting his teeth so hard Severus was afraid he would crack them. He watched the child tremble and shudder before closing his eyes tight, what was going on?

"Harry child, are you ok?"

Harry stifled a whimper as he struggled to hold it all in, he knew he wasn't going to make it. Just as he thought it, he felt his bladder let go, and he could feel the pull up getting wet. Closing his eyes, he wasn't going to cry over this after all Severus didn't even know of his accident. So he didn't have to worry about embarrassing the man about the fact that his pretend son couldn't even hold his liquid in.

"I'm fine Professor," Harry answered breathlessly from his relief.

"We'll be there soon, and then you can go ok? You are doing great Harry," Severus encouraged.

Harry found himself feeling a bit guilty, here the man was encouraging him to hold it and he had already gone. He rationalizes that this was better; at least he didn't have to feel too humiliated, because after all he was the only one who knew of his accident. He couldn't stop the faces he made as the pull up got colder and gross against his skin. Snape just thought, he was worried about holding it all it.

Severus was finally able to get over one lane but by then Harry was making faces, and he couldn't help but sympathize. The child was probably in agony, and he was still stuck on the highway. Reaching his hand over he patted his back, to let him know that it was ok.

Harry was trying to figure out how he was going to explain this one. After they stopped and he got rid of the pull up was he going to have to commando all day? Or did Snape bring a spare pair of boxers like before? That was going to be an uncomfortable conversation he just knew it, but it was either that or get a rash from his jeans.

Severus nearly whooped in relief when he was finally able to get off the highway. Harry had been really silent for the past couple minutes and he wasn't sure what was going on. Stopping at the first place he saw which just happened to be a supermarket, he parked.

"We're here Harry, let's go find you toilet child," Severus said getting out of the car.

Harry realized that the wet pull up was hard to walk in, and it gave him sort of a strange kind of walk. Keeping his head down he waited for Snape before heading to the store.

Severus observed the way the child was walking and he was hoping that what he was thinking was wrong. The boy was literally waddling as he walked, and he had a feeling that they were a tad too late. Walking through the store and to the loo, he knew that he was mistaken when the boy ran full speed towards the toilets. By the time he had entered the loo, Harry was already in a stall.

Harry sat down on the toilet and took the pull up off before balling it up and hiding it behind the toilet. He didn't know what to do with it, and as he pulled his jeans up he didn't like the way it felt against him. He then stood up and tried to force any remaining pee that was in his bladder, just to be safe. Flushing the toilet, he came out of the stall and he washed his hands before turning to the man.

"Is everything ok Harry?"

"Did you bring extra underwear like before?" Harry asked face burning in mortification.

"I did just in case; you never know what might happen."

"Good, when we get to the bike place can I put it on?" Harry asked now choosing to stare at his shoes rather than the man's face.

"Why do you need to…oh…but I thought you made it?" Severus asked mildly confused.

"I'm sorry sir, I tried too, I really did but…"

"Calm down child, it was the traffic that held us up, no need to worry."

Deciding to take the back streets, Severus was happy to note that they arrived at their destination in under 30 minutes. Grabbing the bag with Harry's change of clothes they headed to the loo, and then to the trails.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Back at the hotel Harry was looking curiously as Severus who had been acting strange since he received mail just a few minutes before. The man was now muttering to himself, and it was starting to alarm Harry. Between every sentence Harry found himself looking at the man to see if his stance changed.

"Professor are you feeling ok?" He finally asked.

"I'm quite alright Harry," Severus replied absentmindedly.

"Severus I wet my pants," Harry stated trying to see if the man was really paying attention to him.

"That's nice Harry, good for you child," was his reply.

Harry stifled the grin that was overtaking his face, he had called the man by his first name and he didn't even notice. What was so important? Maybe since the man wasn't paying attention to him he could tell him, how he couldn't seem to hold it for so long. Maybe then he would stop feeling so guilty about keeping it a secret, plus if Snape wasn't paying attention he had nothing to worry about right? At the moment his curiosity was back full force and he found himself walking silently to stand behind the man. He only got to glance at the paper for a second before the man came to this senses and it was pulled away from his line of sight.

"Just what do you think you were doing Mr. Potter?"

"I was…um… that is to say…wondering what we were going to do today?" Harry attempted to lie convincingly for once.

"You want to try again?"

"No sir, I'll stick with what I said."

"That wasn't a request, what did you think you were doing Harry?"

"I wanted to see what was making you act so weird, it was freaking me out ok?"

"I understand Harry, but this is private and if you would refrain from trying to read my personal belongings in the future I would be most appreciative. Not to mention it would be more beneficial to your health.

"Yes sir, I understand," Harry replied before going back to his lines.

In the middle of writing his lines Snape got up and headed to the loo for a shower, but Harry knew to leave well enough alone and didn't search for the letter. As he was writing he noticed the words were starting to blur together, and he found himself drifting off on the desk. That was how Snape found him, hunched over the desk face on his parchment, quill still in hand.

"Harry, child I need you to wake up and go to the loo, then you can go back to sleep."

"I'm too tired, can't I just stay here?" He murmured face first in the desk.

"That's not going to be at all comfortable child, besides you still need to put on your underwear."

"You mean the pull up?" Harry asked sleepily, wasn't he already wearing underwear?

"Yes, so the sooner you do that, then the sooner you can go to bed."

"K," Harry replied.

He was aware that he was still half asleep as he made his way into the loo, but it didn't register that anything was amiss until he had finished. As he was walking to the sink, he felt his sock get wet, and thought that maybe some water was wasted on the floor. Too tired to pay attention, he put on the pull up, before peeling off the wet socks and heading to bed.

Severus went in after to the child, and saw that the boy had missed. Next time the boy needed the loo when he was sleep, make sure to wake him up first. He itched to use his wand, but he was serious when he told the child, a witch or wizard could also be here, and they didn't need any more attention drawn to their situation. Cleaning up the mess on the floor, he tried to figure out what and how he was going to tell Harry, Albus had sent the guardianship papers but he didn't want to sign a thing unless he knew what the child wanted. But Albus clarified that he needed them signed as soon as possible or Fudge or worse Malfoy would try to get their hands on Harry. And Severus would never allow his son to have to deal with that.

The next morning found Harry unable to look the man into the eye, he was so embarrassed. He can remember using the loo before bed, and then stepping in something warm on the way out, what are the odds right? New plan for this trip, try not to humiliate self more, he thought silently. At the moment he really needed to let his teacher in on his little secret, for once he was glad that he could confide in an adult and know that they would listen to him.

"Professor, when we went to the muggle doctor, why were they calling us Prince? I thought that your last name was Snape?"

"It is, but Prince was my mother's maiden name. I use that name as an alias."

"Oh so in the muggle world, I'm known as Harry Prince?"

"In a sense, or rather I have you named as Henry Prince. They just assume that Harry is a nickname, does it bother you Harry?"

"No, that's really cool."

"Harry what would you say if you could stay with me next summer?" Severus asked trying to ease into the subject of the guardianship.

"At the Manor, you would allow that?" Harry asked getting excited at the thought.

"If it's what you wanted I could persuade Albus to allow you too."

"And I don't have to go back to the Durselys next summer at all?" Harry asked eyes shining with hope.

"Not unless you want too, which I know is highly unlikely child."

"So what are you saying Professor? Why would the Headmaster allow this now, don't I have to go back because of the blood wards?" Harry asked trying not to be too pessimistic, but he refused to allow himself something just for it to be taken away from him.

"Well Albus and I have declared that the Durselys are unfit to be your guardians. And he…I…we thought that maybe you would like to stay here with me?" Severus said bracing himself for the rebuke he knew was coming.

"You mean it?" Harry asked wide and suspiciously shining. If Snape could do this, then he was definitely right when he said that the Headmaster didn't have all the power in the summer.

Severus shook his head; he should have just come out and said it rather they beating around the bush with the child. Well it was better late than never right?

"Do you want to come live with Harry? I mean have me be your new guardian?"

"Yes, of course I do, when do we tell the Headmaster?"Harry asked grinning, Snape really did want him.

"Harry this is a big decision so are you sure you want to live with your Potion's Professor?" Severus asked wanting the child to make an informed choice.

"I want it more than anything; please can I stay with you?" Harry asked his emerald green eyes stared back at the dark gaze of Severus.

"Of course my child, just let me sign and send the papers back to Albus," Severus finally replied trying to clear his throat.

"Ok," Harry beamed.

While he watched Snape take the papers Harry tried to figure out how their conversation got to this when he was trying to explain to the man about his bladder. Wouldn't it be unfair to the man when he found out his kid couldn't hold his pee like a normal child? Harry sighed, well he knew it was too good to be true, I'd better tell Snape before he finds out himself, he thought. And he knew without a doubt that the man would find out.

"Wait Professor, before you sign the papers," Harry stiffly stated.

Severus stilled his movements instantly, was the boy having second thoughts already. Forcing himself to occlude the hurt feeling he felt coming up, he turned his full attention to the child.

"What's the matter Harry, are you having second thoughts now?" He asked trying his best but failing at trying to sneer.

"No I'm not having second thoughts sir, I just wanted you to know what you would be getting is all," Harry said eyes downcast in shame.

"What are you talking about Harry, I know exactly what I'm getting; you, you foolish child." Severus answered half-way confused.

"Yes I know that, but I have a lot of problems."

"You are a child, and I am the adult, and I already know this. But it didn't matter before, and it won't in the future. So what are you really trying to tell me Harry?"

"Ever since the…um…I was in the corner, I've been having trouble holding it in. Or sometime I have to go way to soon from when I wouldn't normally have too. Sometimes my stomach still hurts like someone punched me in it."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? And what does this have to do with me signing the guardianship papers?" Severus said turning his full attention to the child.

"Well you already know I wet the bed, and that my Aunt and Uncle hurt…I mean they don't like me, I didn't think you would want to add this in to all this. I don't want you to have to take care of a kid with all this baggage." Harry said finally admitting it.

"Harry I am the adult for the last time, now if that was all I am about to sign these papers. And after I do we will be heading back to Dr. Jenson's so she can run another can to see if everything is alright with you."

"I don't want to go back to see her, I don't like her." Harry said with a frown.

"I know Harry; if you want this time I'll come in with you?"

"Ok," Harry stated happily.

Going to the Doctor's office this time, Harry was nervous. True Snape wouldn't let the Headmaster take him away and he sure as heck could handle himself against a muggle, but why attempt fate, right? The minute she called him, he grabbed tight to the man's hand and wouldn't let go. He didn't care how old he was, he didn't even look his age so he could get away with it.

"Hello again Harry, how are you doing?" Dr. Jenson asked, hoping that the boy wasn't still mad at her.

Harry said nothing, and instead looked at her eerily like he had seen Snape do, with his green eyes as bright as they were he had the pleasure of seeing her shudder. That is until Snape pinched him on the arm, before giving him a look.

"Enough Harry, what did I say?" Severus said warningly.

"Sorry sir," Harry answered rolling his eyes.

"Harry don't start," Severus warned again.

"Can I go to the loo?" Harry asked, he didn't want to be in here when they talked about him like he wasn't sitting in the room with them. Besides he knew that Snape would explain everything to him when they got back to the hotel anyways.

"Of course Harry, do you remember where it was?" Dr. Jenson replied.

If she was expecting a reply she was disappointed because he just turned around and walked out, ignoring the glare that Severus was sending to him.

"I'm assuming he's still angry with me?" she asked lightly.

"He doesn't trust you not to try to take him away again. I'm sorry to say I passed that down to him, I can hold a grudge for the longest."

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Prince?" She stated, not even replying to the previous statement.

"There was an incident a few days ago where Harry got into a fight with his best friend. When we got home I sent him to stand in the corner, and although I only meant for him to stand there for a half hour, he ended up staying in for 4 hours. I know your thinking why didn't he just move, like any other kid? You've seen some about his past, he lives to please. He ended up needing to use the loo very badly and he held it until he couldn't anymore. It got to the point where it was hurting him, before he wet himself. Now he told me that he's been having a hard time trying to hold it in, or having to go a lot more than usual."

"Ahh, I'm not at all surprised, his bladder was stretched. But it was already small to begin with; make sure to tell him not to hold it for so long. His bladder is still healing and trying to catch up, and continuing to hold to that extent can lead to some lasting damage."

"What do you mean?"

"His bedwetting for instance, can become permanent if he's not careful. Not to mention he could have some daytime accidents, and at this age this could be harmful for his self esteem."

"I understand, thank you."

By the time Harry walked back in the room, his pockets were bulging with sweets and chocolates. Nurse Sydney was there and she remembered him and gave him a lot of sweets. Ignoring the looks in his direction, he headed to stand behind Snape but the man wasn't having any of it.

"Do you have any questions Harry?" She asked him sweetly

"No," Harry answered glaring at the ground; he only answered her because he didn't want to get pinched again.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Harry, and Mr. Prince if you need anything else you have my number." She said before walking out of the room.

Walking to the car, Harry tried to ignore the glare he felt coming from Snape directed at him. Was it his fault that the lady rubbed him the wrong way? Relatively speaking, he didn't want to deal with her anymore. Sitting in the car with nothing else to do but listen to the man Harry wished he had though to ask for some headphones.

"Harry you were very rude in there to her, Dr. Jenson is only trying to help you." Severus stated in his quiet tone.

Harry said nothing, although it was clear that he was paying attention to what Snape was talking about.

"I understand what you were doing Harry, and I know that you were angry with her for what she did but that doesn't give you the right to act like that," Severus continued.

"What do you mean, act like what, like a brat? Well if she wasn't being such a bi…"

"Do not finish that sentence, what is going on with you Harry? Why do you have this attitude Harry? What's wrong?"

"I hate that I don't have any control over my body, and that people can decide what's right for my life."

"You mean me having guardianship over you?"

"No, I mean people thinking that they know best, and trying to take me away from you."

"Oh, I understand now. But I thought I told you that no one was taking you away?"

"It's kind of hard to believe when you are faced with the situation, where one wrong word can prove to be your undoing." Harry replied angrily.

"I can see today, we're just going to spend it doing something small, instead of what I had in mind. I didn't realize that you needed this much assurance child. But that is my fault for I should have known."

Turning the car one, and heading out of the parking lot Severus drove back to the hotel, intent on making sure that the boy understood that when he said stuck with him, he meant it.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N- Scratch that...adding 6 chapters right now...oops lol. I don't know if anybody realized it but, I used real places in my story. So every place I mention that they went to actually does exist in England. That was for those that were curious, since some of these places look really cool.**

Chapter 25

The next day Harry woke up in their hotel room to a shock, the Headmaster was sitting on a chair watching the telly. It was shocking because of what he was wearing, some strange muggle attire. Who wears bright purple trousers with a neon green shirt? Snape would never allow it, not to mention Harry who had no sense of dress style himself was embarrassed for the man. As he started to get out of the bed he became self conscious of the fact that his pull up was wet. It was nothing new, but only Snape knew of his night time problems and he didn't feel comfortable with anyone else finding out about it. He was just about to pretend to still be asleep when Dumbledore himself noticed he was awake.

"Good morning my boy, did you sleep well?"

"I did sir, thank you for asking. What are you doing here, and where is my da…I mean Professor Snape?" Harry finished blushing at his slip up.

"Severus went to get breakfast, and he invited me along for the day. You don't mind do you Harry?" Albus replied not commenting on the boy's slip up, while the twinkling in his eyes showed otherwise.

"No sir, this is going to be great, but I think your clothes are wrong. Since me and Professor are pretending to be father and son, what is going to be your muggle disguise?"

"What's wrong with them my boy? I think Severus said I would go as his father, and your grandfather. What do you think of that plan?"

"Cool, you mean I get my very own dad and a grandfather for the day? This is going to be so much fun, it's like I'm gaining family left and right. Your clothes stick out a bit Headmaster," Harry said lightly not trying to offend the old man.

Albus smiled sadly at the child who was still smiling at his conclusion, he couldn't help but hurt at the thought of what Harry had missed. He was very thankful that Severus and Harry were able to overcome their differences; they really did need one another.

"They do, I thought they blended in quite well myself." Albus said looking down at his clothes in bemusement.

"Let's just let da…I mean Sev…I mean Professor Snape handle it then." Harry replied flustered from stumbling over his words. At this time he didn't know what to call the man; he didn't want to keep calling him sir all the time either.

"I think dad will do quite nicely Harry, that way you won't get so confused." Albus stated openly grinning now.

Harry blushed again before shifting in his bed, he wanted to get out of this wet pull up, and he had to pee. He didn't think the pull up could handle another wetting and he had no interest to try either. Slowly scooting his body towards the edge of the bed, he proceeded to stand up.

"Did he say where we were going today?" Harry asked trying to distract himself and the Headmaster.

"No he didn't, but I think you should get dressed Harry. Severus should be back any minute now with our food."

"Yes sir," Harry replied softly.

Quickly shoving the covers back, he got out of the bed and headed to the drawers to get an outfit to wear for today. As he was looking in the wardrobe for a shirt, he felt his bladder stutter. He remembered quite clearly what Severus had told him what the Doctor had said about letting it heal and to not hold it too long. He was basically to go when he felt the urge because if he didn't he could end up doing permanent damage to it. He reached up to grab that Lizard shirt that Snape had picked out for him especially, when he suddenly had to cross his legs to prevent a leak. Dropping everything he ran to the loo, forgetting for the moment that the Headmaster was still in the room with him and he saw everything.

Walking back out he was surprised to see that his shirt and jeans were folded by the door. Picking them up and walking back into loo he got dressed and finished his morning duties. By the time he came back out Snape was back, and with breakfast.

"Morning Professor," he said putting on his shoes.

"Good Morning Harry, everything ok?" Severus asked as he took in the child.

"I'm fine sir, where are we going today?"

"Well after breakfast we'll be taking the car to, The Roald Dahl Museum and Story Centre. I'm sure you are familiar with a few of his stories you read in primary school right?"

"Yes sir, he was a really good writer." Harry answered remembering his days where he spent his break in the library to hide from Dudley and his gang.

"It's about an hour's drive so I would suggest bringing something to do so you won't be bored, unless you are planning on falling asleep on the way there."

"No sir, I'll bring my Game. Professor is the Headmaster really going outside in those clothes?" Harry asked unable to kill his curiosity.

"Dear Merlin no Harry, I will change it to something more appropriate," Severus whispered as he shuddered at the thought of the looks they would be receiving if he didn't.

When it was time to leave Harry grabbed his game bag and got ready to leave. He stood by the door trying to stifle the grin that tried to take over his face as the Headmaster tried to explain to Snape that his outfit was presentable. Out the corner of his eye he would see that even in jeans and a bright blue shirt, Dumbledore still didn't look like a muggle. His beard was just too noticeable, not to mention he gave off an air of power that demanded respect, quite like Snape did.

He got into the back seat, and immediately turned on his game. The hour passed by quickly and he found himself looking up as soon as Snape parked the car. Putting his games in the boot of the car, he reached for the hand of his teacher that was open to him out of habit.

"What are we going to do first?" Harry asked curiously, he couldn't remember the last time he went to a museum.

"I have no idea, let's just see what others are doing and then we'll take it from there." Severus answered back.

Despite not knowing what they were supposed to be doing Snape, once again was able to lead them around with no problems. And Harry was having a blast; some of the things they showed about the man were very fascinating to him. It wasn't at all boring like Dudley always claimed it was, so he decided that he liked Museums.

"Just a moment Harry, we're going to have lunch and then were going to take a walk down the trail behind the Museum."

"But it's not lunchtime and we barely just got here," Harry replied trying to stifle his disappointment. Didn't they just get here, not 30 minutes ago?

"Harry, please take a look at your watch child," Severus said smirking.

"Oh, wow where did the time go?" Harry murmured to himself in shock, 4 hours had already passed.

"Wait here with Albus while I go order some food ok?"

"Yes sir,"

While Snape went to get some lunch Harry returned to looking at the illustrations on the wall. There really were some interesting things here, and he hated that he wasn't going to get a chance to see it all. Looking at story behind his book Matilda he ignored the feeling in his stomach that told him he needed the loo soon. He was currently oblivious to his bladder because he was so into the story, but some else noticed his frantic dancing.

Albus was currently looking at a picture illustration called; The Twits. The cover showed these two people who didn't look nice at all they reminded him of the Durselys; he was fascinated none the less. Despite not having magic the muggles still knew thing or two about making things appear realistic. Movement out of the corner of his eye caused him to turn around and check on Harry who couldn't keep still. Not really knowing what was wrong with the boy, he immediately found himself looking to see if Severus was back, but he wasn't. Glancing at the child again, he looked really into the drawing on the wall.

When he saw Harry's hand move to his leg, he remembered earlier that week about Severus saying something about having to recognize the boy's signs for the loo. He instantly looked up trying to see if he could spot a toilet, but he couldn't see one near them. He didn't really want to leave; because that might put Harry into a panic if they happened to stray too far from Severus.

"Harry child, are you ok?" Albus asked after the boy seemed to be stuck at a bent over position.

"Grandpa, I need the loo," Harry whimpered pitifully.

"I figured you did child, can you wait until Severus gets back?" Albus asked turning around again to check to see if the man was back.

"I don't think so…I'm not supposed to hold it." Harry said wriggling around some more.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"When we went to the doctor, she said that if I hold it to long I could end up hurting myself since my bladder isn't fully healed."

"Merlin, maybe I should have you looked at by Poppy. I'm sure she has a potion for just this purpose," Albus said muttering to himself.

"Can't you take me?" Harry asked hand now stuck in his groin.

"Let's just wait 5 more minutes for Severus and if he's not back then we'll go." Albus said looking around once more for Severus.

Harry was biting his lip trying not to wet his pants, he didn't want to embarrass himself, nor did he want to end up damaging his insides. Snape was going to be so angry with him if either thing occurred, and if he had to wait for much longer he wasn't going to make it. How long did it take to pick up lunch?

"I can't wait any longer grandpa; can you please just take me?" Harry asked sniffling and trying to blink away the stupid tears. He was jumping up and down unable to be still for just a second.

Not knowing what else to do Albus grabbed Harry's free hand before walking towards the way they had came through. He was hoping he would find a loo, or if not find someone who worked there who could point one out to them. He was beginning to see what Severus must go through, he was so worried that the child wouldn't make it that his heart was pounding in his ears. Thankfully as they were passing the café where Severus went, they saw him coming towards them with their lunch. Judging by the way he sped up as he took sight of them, Albus assumed he saw the state of Harry.

"Daddy I need to go pee," Harry quickly said as soon as Severus appeared in front of them.

"What did I tell you about waiting until the last minute?" Severus asked annoyance seeping into his voice.

Harry winced at the tone, but he was warned but if he was being technical he did ask the Headmaster to go when it was still manageable. How was it his fault that the man didn't want to take him?

"It wasn't my fault, grandpa didn't want to…" Harry trailed off; telling the truth never helped him either in the Dursely house. He knew better, so he quit while he was behind.

"He didn't, that was me Severus. I wasn't sure where to go, and I didn't know if you would even know where we would be if we did."Albus said when it seemed like Harry wasn't going to finish his explanation.

"I understand, could you hold the food Albus while I take him?" Severus asked, but he didn't really wait for a reply as he handed the food to the man before taking Harry's hand and walking away.

"Excuse me, where are your toilets located?" Severus said asking a worker who just happen to past them.

"There's a few sir, there's one where you first came in, and another…"

"Where is the closest one to us right now?" Severus said interrupting the man, but one look at Harry and he knew the boy didn't have that long to hold. He noted that the man look insulted at his interruption before he took in the child who was unable to keep still at his side.

"Go straight down that hall, and it should be on your left. There isn't usually a line because it's a family toilet and we tried to make sure it stays that way in case of emergencies, like this one." He said pointing out the way with his hand.

"Thank you, I apologize for being rude," Severus responded already walking away from the man.

"Not a problem," the man replied but Snape was already down the way.

Harry halted in the middle of the hallway as his bladder jerked, and he found himself bent over again and moaning in pain. He could feel his control slipping as he tried to keep walking, he was so close.

"I'm gonna go, I can't wait anymore," he groaned sadly.

"Not here Harry, hold it for just a few minutes more," Severus said before picking him up and jogging the rest of the way.

Opening the door, he quickly locked it behind him, before unbuckling everything for the boy before setting him in front of the toilet. As he heard the sound of forceful liquid hitting the water, he allowed himself to relax. Trying to get his heart to slow down he nearly missed the boy talking to him.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to wait until the last minute," Harry said breathless and still going in the toilet.

"Harry, Albus has informed of what happened. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions; I was just worried that you didn't pay attention to what Dr. Jenson had said."

"Oh, I understand sir. The Headmaster thinks Madame Pomprey might have a potion to help me and my bladder…" Harry stated quizzically.

"Go on Harry," Severus muttered as the boy stopped midsentence.

"Wouldn't you be the one with the potions, because you're the Potion's Master?" Harry asked as he flushed, and then buckled up his trousers as he headed to the sink to wash his hands.

"Hmm…I didn't think of that, which just goes to show I had a lot more important things on my mind then potions this summer," he replied as he headed to the toilet.

Harry had to wonder what could be more important than his Potions, he wanted to ask but he didn't know if that would be an invasion of privacy.

"What's more important than Potions sir?" He finally whispered.

"You are Harry," Severus answered before unzipping his own trousers.

Harry stared wide eyed at the man's back; did he just admit that Harry was more important than potions? He felt himself smiling, besides that fact that tears were welling in his eyes. He finally mattered to someone, he was more important than a potion to a Potions Master. That meant something didn't it? He waited until the man finished and washed his hands before launching himself at him. Why was he so emotional?

"Harry what's wrong child?" Severus asked startled, wasn't the child just happy a minute ago?

"Nothing, nothing at all," he replied throat thick with tears.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked trying not to get agitated that he didn't know what was troubling the boy.

"Because I matter sir," Harry murmured into the man's stomach.

"What do you mean Harry?" Severus asked confusion now littering his tone.

"I matter to you," Harry cried as he repeated it over.

Severus found himself getting choked up over those 4 words himself. He picked the child up and patted his back.

"Let's go Harry, Albus is probably wondering what happened to us." Severus said as he brought his lips to lightly brush the top of Harry's soft hair.

Harry smiled despite his tears; he didn't care where he went just as long as he was with Snape.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- So I just got a review about someone who was pretty peeved off because they didnt understand what omorashi was. They showed me in their review just what I had thought most people would react like she did with disgust, even though she had yet to understand just what it was. I figured, given when I had posted it, I was terribly embarassed to put this up here, and knowing how people think I didnt want my story judged before you guys could read it. But if your still with me as she was, then chances are you've already seen what it is. But I will explain it anyways. Omorashi- is bascially a fetish that has to do with desperation and wetting. Once again still dont understand Google it, and wiki will pop up and can help you. :)**

**Chapter 26**

"Severus, is everything ok?" Albus asked when they returned back from the loo, Harry's eyes were red rimmed, and if he didn't know any better he'd say Severus's were too.

"We're fine Albus, let's just have lunch," Severus replied hastily before heading outside.

They finished the day on a happy note, with Harry falling asleep on the way back in the car.

"Severus, about Harry's bladder don't you have a potion that could help that?" Albus ask, he was curious to know why he didn't think of that first.

"I hadn't thought much about it to be honest, I told Harry the same thing I had more important things on my mind then just Potions."

Albus had the good sense to turn towards the window as a big grin took over his face, it wouldn't do for Severus to think he was laughing at him because he wasn't. It was just he never thought the day would come, where Potions would be once again replaced by someone else. He hadn't seen Severus this happy since Lily, and now he had her son to care for.

"Well Poppy is running low on a few potions for the infirmary, and wanted to know if you could help her restock it. It should only take 3 days at the most, and you can find and make that Potion that can help Harry, a lot easier when you're back in your lab." Albus knew he had him when he mentioned making Harry's Potion.

"I suppose we could take a break from over trips for a few days," he replied softly before glancing at a sleeping Harry in the backseat. "Can you find a way to charm his game; I don't think he'll agree to this unless you can." Severus asked, he knew Harry would go anyway, he just wouldn't be happy about it, after all what kid wants to visit their school in the summer?

"Of course Severus, I'll do it now," he answered reaching into the back and getting it from the seat. He saw Harry squirm in his seat for a bit, but he just ignored it thinking the boy was trying to get comfortable.

Severus let Albus focus on charming the thing and was just about to turn the radio on for a little background noise when he heard, the small noise. It sounded like a kitten whimpering, looking back he saw Harry moving around in the seat, and vaguely wondered if he was having a nightmare. That was until he saw the boy's hand grab himself, knowing that Harry wasn't wearing a pull up he patted Albus's shoulder.

"Wake Harry for me, right now," he said eyes glancing back between the road and the mirror.

"Severus he needs his sleep, he really tired himself out today," Albus stated confused.

"He's not wearing his…underwear, and I really don't want him to start crying for wetting his pants in the car again." Severus stated tightly as Harry fidgeted more. "Albus please wake him up now," he replied against gritting his teeth.

But that wasn't needed because as soon as he said that Harry gasped awake, still holding on to his crotch. Blinking his eyes owlishly a quick look around revealed that they were still in the car.

"How long until we get to the hotel," he asked sleepily and rubbing his eyes.

"In about 10 minutes, do you need me to stop somewhere?" Severus asked trying to discreetly check on him.

"M'fine I can wait," Harry replied slowly before closing his eyes again.

"Stay awake for me Harry, Albus was able to charm your game for you to work at Hogwarts," Severus said knowing that would wake him up.

"He did, great I can wait to show Ron how to play it." Harry said excitedly, sleep forgotten.

"You'll probably get to show him sooner, you still owe him an apology, not to mention we needed to go to Hogwarts for a few days so I can restock the Infirmary."

"Oh ok, I guess our trip is over now right?" Harry asked trying not to frown.

"No, just a mild break for a few days, I still have a few places we haven't seen yet."

"Cool, and thanks." Harry replied when Albus handed him back his toy.

The ride to the hotel was quick and they went to their room where Severus ushered Harry into the toilet, so he could finish talking to Albus.

"I'll be at Hogwarts in a few hours I just need to drop Harry off at the Weasleys first," Severus said quietly.

"There's no rush Severus, but shall I be expecting you both for dinner?" Albus asked transfiguring back to his robes.

"Yes, We'll be there in plenty of time, do warn Minerva though. I hardly think she'll be happy that her favorite lion is in my care," Severus stated.

"Honestly Severus, Minnie knows you would never hurt a child, especially Harry." Albus said softly before calling out a goodbye to Harry and Apparating out.

Harry came out of the bathroom and looked around the room and sat on his bed.

"Are we leaving now?" He asked as he reached for the remote control to the telly.

"Yes, make sure you have everything," Severus replied quickly packing up everything.

"We're Apparating to the manor, and then flooing to the Weasleys." Severus said as he reached for Harry's hand.

Harry said nothing; he just grabbed Snape around the waist and buried his face into his stomach as the familiar feeling of being tugged from his belly made itself known. When he opened his eyes they were standing outside the Manor. Going to the living room Snape gathered the floo powder so they could floo. Landing in the Weasley living room Harry once again kept his balance thanks to his Professor.

"Molly, Arthur?" Severus called.

"I'm right here Severus, hello dears," Molly said from behind them coming from the kitchen.

"Hello," Harry replied to the ground, the last time he'd seen her she had a wooden spoon in her hands ready to use it.

"Ron is in his room dear, you know where it is," she replied softly.

Harry nodded and turned to go up the stairs but was stopped by Snape's voice and what he said made him blush, even though it wasn't at all embarrassing it was just ironic.

"Behave," Severus said before turning back to Molly and discussing that he would be back in a few hours to come and get Harry. He just wanted to have his room in his quarters ready before he got there. Quickly having a cup a tea and talking to Arthur, Severus flooed to Hogwarts forgetting to tell Harry that he had left.

Harry sighed as he walked up the stairs, he knew he was dragging his feet but he had a good reason. The last time he was here he and Ron had fought because he tried to take Harry away from Snape, but now that Severus was his guardian what would his mate think then. He took a deep breath before reaching up and knocking on the door.

"Hi Harry," Ron said brightly as he opened the door.

"Lo Ron," Harry replied to the ground.

Ron looked at Harry who was trying to burn a hole into the ground, and knew that he should say something first. He understood now why Harry liked to be with Snape, his mum had told him about some of the thing his relatives had did to his mate, and Snape was the one who had found out. He promised Harry that he would never have to return, if their Professor was really that evil then he wouldn't have done that. Not to mention he never meant to hurt his mate, but he knew that he had made him cry when he said Snape would rather him dead. Nodding his head and gathering that Gryffindor courage from within him, he reached over and poked Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, about what I said before. Mum explained it to me, and I didn't mean what I said about Snape rather seeing you dead. You're my best mate and I never wanted to hurt you, sorry for your lip too," Ron said hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Harry looked up in shock, he couldn't believe it, and Ron still called himself his best mate, even after all that. Looking up with wide eyes he knew it was his turn.

"I'm sorry too Ron, about your nose and yelling at you and stuff. Was your nose ok?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yea it was fine, mum fixed it before she whacked me," Ron replied blushing.

"Sorry about that too," Harry murmured.

"Not your fault I hit you too, and I made you cry," Ron said remorsefully.

"I wasn't crying, I was….I wasn't crying," Harry replied pouting slightly.

"Sure you weren't," Ron teased. "So what are you doing here Harry? I thought you were gonna stay with Snape?"

"I am, but he said that I needed to apologize to you before I could do anything else, he's downstairs talking to your mum."

"Oh, go ask Snape how long you are going be staying here, and if you're staying a while we can play a mini Quidditch game," Ron said excitedly.

"Ok. I'll be right back then," Harry said running out the room and back downstairs.

"Da…I mean Professor where are you?" Harry asked when he entered the empty living room.

"He went to Hogwarts dear," Molly said behind him as she was looking through the couch for something.

"Oh is he coming back?" Harry asked shocked, wasn't he supposed to go with him?

"He didn't say," she said as she continued looking for whatever it was she lost.

Harry was horrified as he walked back up the stairs Snape had abandoned him. Even if he liked being at the Weasleys, didn't his Professor promise that he would live with him? If he had realized that Molly was distracted and he just waited he would have gotten a correct answer, but Harry tended to jump to conclusions always. Harry put on that bored mask that Snape hated, because of the way it hid his emotions, well if Snape didn't want him he didn't care. Walking back into Ron's room Harry put on an excited look on his face and spoke to Ron who waiting for the answer.

"We can fly, we've got time," Harry said softly.

"Ok I'll go get the brooms, you go ask if the twins or Ginny wants to play," Ron replied already heading out of the room.

"Ron wait, I want to show you something," Harry said as Ron headed out the door.

He wasn't in the mood to play Quidditch anymore, and even though Snape had left him he still wanted to show Ron his cool game. He held it out to Ron who was immediately interested, Quidditch long forgotten as they sat on the bed and played it. Soon the twins and Ginny joined and Harry forgot all about Snape until he heard Molly calling them for dinner.

They all quickly washed their hands and headed downstairs to the kitchen, where just as soon as Harry was about to sit down Snape came through the fireplace. Why was the man here, did he come to taunt him? Appetite gone, he looked at Mrs. Weasley in confusion.

"What's he doing here?" Harry asked trying to swallow the lump that had suddenly come into his throat.

"He's here to pick you up Harry, didn't I…Oh!" Molly startled as she looked at Harry closely who seemed to be fighting over control of his emotions.

"Harry, Severus, join me into the living room, you lot can start without me," she said reaching for Harry's hand and pulling him along.

Harry walked as close to her as possible refusing to look at the dark gaze that he could feel was on him. Shaking his head from side to side to stop the tears from coming down, he wouldn't cry anymore, at least not in front of him.

"Harry what's wrong child?" Severus asked getting on his knees and making Harry look at him.

"You l-l-left me," Harry said whimpering, and he tried to release his chin from Snape's grip.

"Yes, I did, but you knew I was coming back," Severus asked confusion clear on his tone.

"No I didn't, you never said. You never even told me that you were leaving. How was I s-s-supposed to know?" Harry asked tears falling down his cheeks now, unable to do a thing about them.

"Didn't Molly tell you?" Severus asked as he wiped Harry's tears away.

Harry shook his head, unable to talk anymore, the tears finally taking over from all his hurt inside.

"I thought I did, but I think he asked me when I was looking for Arthur's wand. I was so distracted and wasn't paying attention in the slightest," she said apologetically.

"I understand Molly, this was all just a simple misunderstanding," Severus replied picking Harry up and rocking him on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Harry that you thought I abandoned you, I would never do that I promise child," Severus said into Harry's ear as he rubbed his back to calm him.

"Molly, can you tell everyone that Harry say's goodbye, I think I'll just apparate us to Hogwarts so no one has to see his tear-streaked face and jump to conclusions." Severus said walking towards the door.

"That's alright Severus, see you later dears," she called before they disappeared on the spot outside the door.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Severus apparated to the border of Hogwarts and by then Harry had stopped crying and was looking around.

"Feeling better Harry?" Severus asked looking down at the child in his arms.

Harry nodded his head but didn't say anything, instead laid his head back down on Snape's shoulder as they headed for the entrance. He found himself drifting off to sleep, but he knew when they entered the school because of the temperature change.

"Where are going?" Harry asked tiredly.

"To the Great Hall, Albus wants to see us for dinner," Severus replied.

Harry didn't say anything as they entered the hall, although he did notice that conversation seemed too ceased when they entered and he cringed slightly at their reactions. Snape must have felt it because he brought his hand to his back and rubbed it to comfort him. He felt Snape try to set him down on the chair but he whimpered and held tightly to his neck until the man relented and set him on his lap. It wasn't as awkward as Harry thought but he still didn't remove himself from his teacher's lap. Pretty soon dinner was over and he and Snape headed to the Dungeons. Harry fell asleep on the way to their quarters and Severus changed him into a pull up and pajamas before tucking him into bed.

Severus headed to the floo where Albus was waiting for him.

"Step through Albus, he's asleep. Now what did you need to talk to me about?" Severus asked tiredly.

"I hired Remus Lupin for the DADA position, and I wanted to know your thoughts on that," Albus said softly. "Not to mention, would you make his wolfsbane potion?"

Albus knew had Harry not been asleep, Severus would have raised hell, but since the child was he didn't do that, and he was thankful that he didn't set a silencing charm.

"We will be talking about this tomorrow, when will the wolf be here?" He sneered.

"Tomorrow morning and I know that he will be interested in meeting Harry," Albus said pointedly.

Severus said nothing and Albus took the hint and flooed out of there, he headed to his lab to get started on that potion. He would be damned if Lupin got close to Harry without his dose of monthly medicine.

Harry woke up the next morning with the pull up wet as usual but he was in a room that he had never seen before in his life. He didn't have a lot of time to admire it because his bladder made itself known and he quickly hopped out of bed, only to hop back on because the floor was freezing. Looking around for his socks, he couldn't find them, he contemplated waiting for Snape but his bladder was already stuttering and he didn't want to wet himself. Walking on only his tippy toes he headed in search of the loo, every door was closed and he didn't know if he was allowed to open them. As he reached to give himself a quick squeeze the door down the hall opened, and it revealed a wide awake Snape who seemed a bit shocked to see Harry in the hall.

"What are you doing Harry and where are your shoes?" Severus asked even as he accioed his slippers from his room.

"I couldn't find them," Harry said slipping them on before turning back to Snape. "I need the toilet," he said softly as he grabbed himself again.

"It's through that door child," Severus said pointing to the one next to him.

Harry quickly stepped through it and took care of business before going back to his room. Going through the drawers he grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with a snake on it and got dressed. When he finished he headed back out to where he thought the kitchen was and sat at the table and wait for Snape. He wasn't sitting there long when his teacher appeared with breakfast and he quickly dug in when he was served.

Severus for the most part sat there drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper, until it seemed like Harry was finished eating.

"There is a new DADA teacher coming today, you'll probably meet him at lunch, but he might be interested to meet you." Severus said tersely.

"Why would he want to meet me?" Harry asked confusion lacing his tongue.

"Because he was one of your father's best friends," Severus said trying not to sneer.

"Really," Harry asked in disbelief.

"What did I just say Potter?" Severus answered sarcastically with a cutting tone, which he regretted it instantly when he saw Harry's reaction.

Harry flinched badly at his answer, and nearly knocked over his chair to get away from him. His uncle tended to use that tone just before Harry got a hard cuff upside the head, and he liked to make sure he was out of arm's length. Although he knew better to run away from his punishment and even though his body demanded flight he forced himself to stay where he was. He had forgotten for a moment that he was at Hogwarts with Snape and not with the Durselys.

Severus could have kicked himself as he took in the skittish boy standing next to the table. He had forgotten how sensitive the child really was, and how easily he picked up on your tone. Harry was now standing still head down with his shoulder's hunched like he was expecting a blow. Getting down on knees Severus gently grabbed him by the shoulders, ignoring his flinch.

"Harry, you are at Hogwarts, and I won't hurt you child," Severus said softly, looking intently at the child who seemed to be in another world at the moment.

"Where are you Harry?" He asked when the child stayed silent.

"Hogwarts sir," he whispered not looking up from the ground.

"And who am I child?"

"Professor Snape, my…" Harry trailed off.

"You're what Harry?" Severus asked quietly.

"My dad," he replied finally looking up, eyes thankfully dry.

"I'm sorry for my tone Harry, I would never hit you."

"I know you wouldn't," Harry murmured before reaching out to hug Snape.

Severus wrapped his arms around him and stood up, his knees were starting to hurt. He hugged the child until Harry himself started to push himself away. He set him down and they resumed breakfast.

Harry finished his food, but he didn't know what he was supposed to do when Snape went to go and work on his potions. He smiled slightly maybe he could help him, and show him that he wasn't dumb when it came to his subject. As the man was getting up Harry addressed him.

"Sir, would it be ok if I could help you make potions today?" Harry asked making his eyes wide and open, he had learned earlier that summer that they usually worked on Snape, although he didn't know the reason why.

Severus was a bit shocked that the boy wanted to help on potions, especially given his current potion's grade for the last two years. Nonetheless he wasn't about to say no to free help.

"Sure you can Harry, you can help make the calming potion. Here's the book," Severus said showing him the page.

Harry remembered doing this potion just last year, he had done it almost perfectly until Malfoy threw something into his cauldron and he got a zero for the day, because it resembled something that Neville had made. He smiled thankful that his classmate wasn't here now, and there was nothing that was going to prevent him from showing his professor how good he could be at potions.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Harry was working diligently on his potion double checking and everything, he hoped that he could show the man that he wasn't such a dunderhead like Snape usually thought.

Severus looked over to see Harry true to his word, working on the potion he assigned to him. He sighed, now why couldn't the child do this in class? He shook his head, and answered his own question; he knew that was no one's fault but his own. Now knowing Harry like he did, he was sure he frightened him just as much as Longbottom; he wouldn't do that this year that's for sure.

Harry liked the peaceful of working on the potion and he got so caught up into that he didn't want to stop when he felt his body letting him know that he needed to pee. He ignored it in favor to chopping up the next item needed for the potion. He found himself dancing along and crotch grabbing for about 10 minutes; he was unaware that he was even doing it since he was so focused on his work.

Severus still looking at his potion informed Harry that they would be heading to lunch in about 5 minutes and they would be eating in the great hall where he would meet the new DADA teacher.

Harry nodded that he got it, and when Snape had spoke to him he realized that he really had to pee, but he didn't know if he could just leave the potion alone so he didn't go. He was hoping that he would have a chance to go, before they headed down to lunch but Snape just put a stasis charm on both potions, before throwing a few cleaning charms at them both. He sighed and tensed his thighs together as they walked down to the hall. They passed the bathrooms closest to the Great hall and Harry wished more than anything that they would stop there but they didn't, and he didn't ask.

He sat down on the circle table that was set in the middle of the room where there were normally house tables, those were absent at the moment. He sat down close to Snape, because everywhere else would have been just too awkward for him. He found himself squirming just a bit in his chair as he tried not to leak into his pants. Snape by this time was having a discussion with the Headmaster and a few other teachers and he didn't want to be rude.

"Hi there, I'm Professor Lupin," a teacher he had never seen before spoke to him. Harry looked at him curiously before deciding that this must be the new DADA teacher. He gave off a friendly vibe and Harry found himself wanting to talk to him.

"Hello sir," Harry said softly fidgeting a bit.

"What are you doing here in the summer Harry?" Remus asked curiously, Albus hadn't told him the reason why.

"I'm just helping out for a few days before I go back home," Harry said smiling shyly, and squirming a bit more in his seat.

"That sounds like fun," Remus replied conversationally.

"It is, I like feeling useful," Harry said before reaching down and giving himself a squeeze under the table.

"Are you alright Harry?" Remus asked as the boy continued wiggling on the bench across from him.

"I'm fine sir," he said softly before taking a bite of his sandwich. He glanced at Snape again and sighed, he really, really needed to pee.

"Can you tell me some stories about my dad while I'm here?" Harry asked so soft he wasn't sure the man would hear him.

Remus heard him quite clearly thanks to wolf senses, and he found himself grinning this time and meaning it.

"I would love to Harry, just come by my office," Remus replied.

Harry was smiling happily and was about to respond that he would when his bladder contracted and he felt a spurt leak out and wet his boxers. He immediately froze and whimpered and glanced down in horror but was happy to note that his trousers were still dry on the front. He was so focused on making sure that he didn't leak anymore to see Remus narrow his eyes at him.

Remus was waiting for Harry to answer him on what he thought of that idea, when he heard the boy whine, before he smelt the fresh scent of urine and he looked sharply at the child across him. Harry wasn't looking up; he was looking into his lap, why didn't the child just go?

"Harry, do you need the loo?" He asked sharply.

Harry looked up in the man in horror, how did he know that? He didn't answer he just stared at him like deer caught in headlights, one hand still gripping himself underneath the table, as he rocked from side to side.

Thanks to the lull in the conversation, Severus was able to hear the wolf quite clearly and he found himself turning around quickly to look at the little boy next to him. He sighed softly, he knew that potty dance anywhere, and he quickly got up from the table.

"Excuse us," he said hand automatically reaching out for Harry who quickly latched on it.

Remus knew that he was staring with his mouth wide opened when he saw Harry grab Severus's hand, and a quick look around the hall, showed him he wasn't alone. No one said anything as they watched the retreating figures walk quickly out the hall, getting another shock when they saw Harry suddenly stop in place. They then saw Severus pick him up before running out of the hall; they looked around at each other. What was that about?

Severus was trying to figure out why the boy hadn't asked for the loo, he thought that Harry was comfortable now with him to ask. He was trying to walk quickly out of the hall because he knew for Harry to already be holding himself he must have to go pretty bad. No sooner had that thought left his mind; he saw the boy stop and he already knew what must be happening, even before Harry spoke.

"It's coming out," Harry whispered trying to hold himself tighter.

"Wait Harry, just a bit longer," he said before picking the boy up, not even caring who saw them and running to the loo nearest the great hall. They burst into the loo where Severus quickly got rid of the necessities on his trousers and Harry had relief.

When Harry finished he washed his hands before turning back to Snape who was looking at him with one eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"What did I say about holding it for so long? Why didn't you tell me?" Severus asked with an unreadable expression on his face. "Did you make it ok Harry?" He asked a bit softer.

Harry blushed and nodded, before speaking because he knew Snape preferred a verbal answer.

"I wet my boxers a bit," he said mortified before continuing. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to be rude since you were in a conversation," Harry replied quietly.

"I understand Harry, don't do that again. You could have just tapped me or poked me, a simple excuse me would even work. Come on lets go get you changed," Severus said opening the door, so they could head down to the dungeons.


	29. Chapter 29

Ok warning: No I'm not Remus bashing, I love him. He does the same thing to Harry that Severus did, their first day together. All will be settled and what not, I just wanted to put that out there lol…anyways there you guys go.

Chapter 29

The next morning after breakfast found Harry not knowing what to do, Severus didn't need his help in his lab, and he even told Harry that his potion yesterday was perfect and that he'd better see him work like that during the school year. Harry smiled as he remembered the praise; he liked making Snape proud of him. At the moment he was walking around the castle occasionally talking to some portraits, he really had no plans. He hadn't seen Hagrid at all since he'd been there and he would love to visit his friend. As he was passing the DADA classroom he remembered what Professor Lupin had said about telling him about his parents. Although he was a bit apprehensive about seeing the man again especially after what happened yesterday, he did want to know more about his parents. He was still wondering how the man knew he had to go when he was on the other side of the table. As he was contemplating about whether or not to knock on the door, it opened by itself. Before Harry could freak out, he saw his Professor beckoning him into his office.

"Good morning sir," Harry said as he sat down in a chair.

"Hello Harry, how are you today?" Remus asked, getting the tea out.

"I'm fine sir, just a bit bored. I don't know what to do today," he explained softly.

"Oh yea, well Hogwarts has a whole bunch of secrets that you can explore," Remus said knowingly.

"I know that, I found the Chamber of Secrets last year," Harry said quietly.

Remus was able to conceal his shock, and although he was very interested to hear that particular story, he was very curious about another thing. Before he bombarded Harry with questions about what happened yesterday, he was going to tell him a few stories first while they had tea.

"I went to school with your parent's, you father was actually one of my best friends," he said wistfully as he remembered.

Harry sat there quietly and drank both the tea and the stories about his parents up. He didn't even know how much time had passed until Professor Lupin stopped talking and said that they had about 30 minutes until lunch. At the moment Harry's stomach was feeling a bit full, he hadn't paid attention to how much tea he had drunk because he was so into the stories. As he shifted he became more aware that his bladder was extremely full, and he was uncomfortable. He knew he wasn't supposed to hold it and since he had already broke that rule yesterday he didn't want to do it today.

"Excuse me Professor Lupin, I'll be right back," Harry said putting his cup down and attempting to stand up.

"Wait just a moment Harry, I wanted to talk to you about something," Remus said quietly.

Harry recognized the tone of voice he used and knew whatever it was, had to be serious. He didn't really know what do, and as he made get up, his Professor halted him again. Harry sighed, hoping that the man would be done quickly.

"What did you want to talk to me about sir?" Harry asked already jiggling in his seat.

"Yesterday, what happened at lunch?" Remus asked as he straightened up his desk.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked blushing wasn't it obvious, he had to pee then, like he had to now.

"With Severus, why did he take you?" Remus asked getting straight to the point.

"Because, no one else was going to take me," Harry said confused, why wouldn't Snape take him? Did the man not know of the guardianship?

"What do you mean Harry?"

"I'm staying with Professor Snape this summer," Harry said hand gravitating to his groin as he wiggled even more in his seat.

"Why are you staying with Severus?"

"Because the Head…oh I'll be right back sir," Harry replied as he felt a spurt leak out from him.

"Harry hold on just a second, why are you with Severus?"Remus pressed, oblivious to everything but why his friend's son was staying with a man who had loathed them both as a child.

"Because the Headmaster said too," Harry said whimpering as another spurt hit his already damp boxers.

"Why did he do that?" Remus questioned.

"I don't know, because…ahhh I gotta…I'm really sorry sir," Harry said as he felt his bladder about ready to give up, hand firmly between his legs. He swiftly got up out of his chair and ran to the door.

"Harry wait…" Remus said calling him back.

But Harry was through listening he didn't want to have an accident here, not at school. He had just made it to the doorway when his bladder chose that moment to empty itself, and he could do nothing but stop and stare down at himself as it all came pouring at him. He stared at his trousers in horror wishing that this wasn't happening, he squeezed himself hard trying to hold the rest in, but that was useless. He could do nothing but sag in relief though, as humiliating as this was he was happy that he could finally let it go. That was until he finished and he found himself staring at his shocked Professor, eyes wide he found them filling with tears. He didn't bother to hear what the man was going to say because Harry ran out of the office, tears blurring in his eyes.

He was sobbing quite hard to the point he couldn't even see in front of him which caused him to bump directly into his Head of House.

"Mr. Potter what is the meaning of…" she trailed off as she took in his soaked trousers and his wet face that still had tears falling from his eyes. She couldn't find it in her heart to be sharp with him at the moment, not when he was like this.

"Dad's gonna be really mad at me for this," Harry said blubbering around his tears.

"No he won't Harry, he'll understand my dear," she said finding herself unable to call him by his last name when he seemed so much younger at the moment. She covered her shock at what he called Severus, even though Albus had told her of their changed relationship. She smiled softly, she was happy for them both. "Let's get you cleaned up dear," she said before waving her wand and cleaning him up.

Harry tiredly leaned against her after she cleaned him up; he just wanted to lay down right where he stood. All that crying and running and emotional turmoil from the stories was starting to take a toll on him, and it showed.

She continued smiling and found herself picking up the light child and rubbing his back as he relaxed on her shoulder. She carried him down to the dungeons where she knocked on Severus's office before walking in before he said a thing.

Severus was working on lesson plans when someone knocked on the door, before he could say enter they had already opened it. Before he could get annoyed he was surprised to see that it was Minerva with Harry in her arms and lying on her shoulder.

"What happened to him?" He asked already up and reaching for him.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Minerva shook her head in the negative that she didn't know before handing the half-asleep child to Severus.

Harry whimpered when he felt himself getting pulled away from her, that was until he felt the familiar smell of potions and he knew that she had brought him to his Dad. He tensed up at first would Snape be mad about his accident?

"Minerva, why is he crying?" Severus asked concerned when he saw Harry's tear-streaked face.

"I believe that was because of his accident Severus. He was very distraught that you were going to be angry with him," she said pointedly.

"Harry, did you have an accident today?" Severus asked ignoring her answer for the moment.

Harry nodded in his shoulder knowing that in a second, he was going to get pulled away so Severus could hear him speak. He wasn't surprised to find himself suddenly sitting up with his back to Snape's chest.

"What caused your accident Harry?" Snape asked gently rubbing his shoulder.

"I was talking to Professor Lupin, and every time I tried to get up and go he kept asking me questions." Harry said sniffling in remembrance.

"What happened after Harry?" Severus asked gently carding his hand through Harry's hair knowing it relaxed him.

"I finally got up to run because it got too bad, but when I got by the door it just came out everywhere. M'really sorry daddy," Harry said crying again.

"It was an accident, this was not your fault Harry," Severus said soothingly forgetting Minerva in the room for the moment.

She at least had the good grace not to draw attention to herself, knowing that was witnessing such a personal event.

Severus though he had a calm front for Harry's sake was seething, what kind of idiot doesn't let the child go to the toilet? Furthermore what kinds of questions was he asking Harry?

"Harry what kinds of things was he asking you?" Severus asked quietly.

"He wanted to know why I was sitting by you last night, and why I was staying with you this summer." Harry said before rubbing the back of his hands across his eye to wipe the tears.

"Oh he did, and what did you tell him child?" Severus asked, which was much to calm for Minerva' because she tensed up slightly.

"That the Headmaster said so," Harry sniffled laying his head back against Severus's chest.

"Are you sleepy Harry?" Severus whispered as he took his handkerchief and wiped Harry's nose.

"No, m'not daddy," Harry replied sleepily.

"Of course you're not child," Severus said smirking before turning him around and laying his head on his shoulder.

Less than 5 minutes later and Harry was asleep, laying him on the couch in his office he turned to Minerva who had a cat like grin on her face. Severus scowled that he had forgotten she was here, not to mention she never said a word.

"What is it Minerva?" Severus said sighing, when it was clear that she wanted to say something.

"Nothing Severus," she said grinning.

"Thank you for bringing Harry to me, would you do me a small favor Minerva?"

"Of course Severus, what do you need me to do?"

"Stay here and watch Harry for a about 10 minutes, I need to have a talk with the wolf." Severus said grimly as he headed towards the door.

"Severus, I'm sure Remus feels horrible enough without you going there to remind him." She said sternly already regretting agreeing to his favor without knowing what it was.

"Minerva, I won't do anything rash, after all I am a Slytherin," he said before exiting his office.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she murmured softly before gently rubbing Harry's back.

While Severus was on a mission, Remus was trying to understand what exactly just happened into his office. He cleaned up the puddle by the door, and he felt awful about what happened. He was remembering their conversation and now that he was thinking clearly he could see that Harry needed the loo and had made an effort to leave but he himself prevented him from doing so. He was a little worried about Severus, seeing as Harry had said he guardianship of him and seeing as Harry just wet his pants in his office, he knew he would be visiting him sooner or later. As soon as that thought left his mind he heard the distinct black boots, of said potion's master walking down the hall and heading straight for his office.

Throwing a complex locking charm at the door, Remus tried to think. He knew what Severus must be feeling because if something else had done that to Harry, his cub he would be after them himself. He was in the middle of pouring himself a cup of tea when the pounding on his door nearly made him spill it.

"Wolf open the door, I know you're in there," Severus said calmly.

Remus said nothing for his co-workers tone was much to calm for his taste, he could sense that something else was brewing underneath and he valued his health too open the door.

Severus allowed himself to seethe in front of the door for a few seconds, until he realized that he would see the man at dinner. Smiling evilly he walked away and headed back to his office.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Severus leaving but he couldn't understand how or why the man gave up so soon. The thought that the Slytherin was plotting was enough to send shivers up his spine. Especially since he never wanted Harry to have an accident anyways, he needed to speak with him immediately. The only question was would Severus allow it, or for that matter would Harry?

Harry woke up by someone shaking his shoulder softly, he whimpered before trying to bury himself deeper into the couch.

"Harry, I know you want to sleep child, but it's time for dinner." Severus said softly as he gently sat the boy up.

"M'not hungry," Harry said softly before his stomach grumbled.

"I can hear that child, nonetheless you need to eat," Severus said smirking slightly.

"Are we eating in our quarters?" Harry asked as he rubbed his eyes to wake up.

"No, in the great hall Harry," Severus explained gently.

"I don't want to eat there, can't we eat in tonight?" Harry asked eyes wide. He didn't want to see Professor Lupin again, not after what happened in his office.

"I'm afraid not Harry, Albus needs to speak with me," Severus said.

"Then can I stay here and eat by myself?" Harry insisted.

"No child, whose knows what kind of mischief you would get into. Besides Harry, Hagrid is here, and he was excited to know that you were here."

"But, I don't want too," Harry said softly.

"You want to disappoint Hagrid, your very first friend?" Severus said raising an eyebrow.

"No I never said that," Harry said shaking his head in the negative.

"Yes you did," Severus said nodding his head animatedly. He knew that Harry hated to disappoint anyone, a trait which could either harm or help him depending on the situation. Although at the moment Severus wanted to be in the great Hall because he had a wolf to talk too.

"Ok I want to see Hagrid," Harry said getting up stretching.

"That's a good boy," Severus replied opening the door to the office so they could head to dinner.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N- No warnings at the moment, but i need to clarify one thing since some people cant seem to understand. My story is rated K+ for obvious reasons. There is no profanity, no type of sexual relationship of any kind. There isnt violence, or anything of the sort, therefore underneath the rules its a K. Now Omorashi if you looked it up can be used in a sexual situation or not..Harry is 13..and thats just eww. Hes a kid with a bladder problem, and those who honestly cannot comprehend that shouldnt read it..this means you **Tsukinoko1. **Enough is enough. In the meantime guys enjoy the story. The reason the story is 'weird' because anything to do with pee, is either taboo or gross. Learn what your talking about before you decide to tell the author she has no type if clue wht the hell she's talking about.**

**Alright I'm done guys just had to get that off my chest, enjoy these next couple of chapters :)**

**Chapter 31**

Severus only coaxed Harry to go to the great hall but he didn't address what happened earlier, which left Harry in a panic. As they headed down the empty corridors he brought it to his Professor's attention.

"Professor, what if it happens again?" Harry asked so softly he wasn't even sure the man heard.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"I…I…earlier with Professor Lupin, what if that happens to me in class?" He asked worriedly, he was really frightened about how everyone was going to treat him, especially the Slytherins.

"It won't happen Harry, your teachers would never deny you that right," Severus said as he gently squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"But Professor Lupin did what if he doesn't let me go again, what if I wet myself in front of everyone?" Harry said finally stopping in the middle of the corridor as he eyes filled with tears.

"Harry, I can assure that Lupin didn't mean for that to happen, he was probably just so caught up in his questions."

Severus explained to the distraught child, he for one could not believe that he was defending the wolf's action. But if he was being honest with himself he had made the boy wet himself twice if anyone was counting.

Harry shook his head, he asked and everything, what if the man or anyone really gets caught up again, and doesn't let him go? He didn't want to go to school anymore, this was humiliating. He just knew everyone was going to make fun of him.

Severus could see the child thinking about everything that could go wrong, which according to his expressions was a lot of scenarios. He needed to calm the boy down before he worked himself into a panic attack.

"Harry, child would you please calm down? I promise you that isn't going to happen," Severus said gently as he walked over and picked the distressed child up.

"How do you know?" Harry asked sniffling, with his face in Severus's shoulder.

"Because you will ask for the loo, before it gets too bad," He clarified, before thinking softly to himself. _Not to mention I will warn your teachers myself about your 'dance' you do to let them know for you to go immediately._

"Calm down now Harry, you don't want everyone to see that you've been crying have you?" Severus said as they neared the entrance to the great hall.

Harry shook his head in the man's shoulder, as he calmed himself down. He wiped his face on the man's robe before wiggling to get down. As he stood up he felt a twinge in his bladder, it was small but it was there nonetheless. Not wanting another situation like last time, he tugged on Severus's sleeve.

"What it is Harry?" He asked as he was about ready to go in.

"Can we go to the loo first?" He asked gesturing across from them.

"Of course," Severus replied before following Harry to the toilets.

When they came out they headed straight to the circle table in the middle of the hall. Harry kept his eyes low and was grateful that Snape chose to sit by the Headmaster and his Head of House. He waved to Hagrid, hoping he would get a chance to speak with him later. Harry sat down as Snape loaded his plate up with food, and ignored the gaze from Professor Lupin. He was just so embarrassed, how was he ever going to face him?

While Harry was trying to avoid Remus's gaze, Severus was trying to catch it but the man refused to look at him, enough was enough.

"Lupin after dinner, it's urgent that I speak with you discerning your potion," Severus stated pointedly. He was after all a Slytherin and he could play dirty if he needed too.

No one batted an eye they all knew what potion Severus was talking about, everyone except Harry who had the sense to stay quiet. Although his thoughts were far from it, why was Snape making a potion for Professor Lupin was he sick? Throughout the dinner, he found himself occasionally glancing at the man across the table at him to try to see if he was well, he wasn't that successful. Because every time he caught the man's eyes, he found himself blushing in humiliation.

Soon dinner was over, and Severus gave him the ok to go with Hagrid for about a half hour while he talked with Professor Lupin about his potion. Harry didn't question although he really wanted to, he just skipped next to Hagrid and followed him to his hut.

With Harry sufficiently out of the way Severus glared as he followed the wolf to his office. Coming in behind him, he set up a few privacy charms they didn't need to be overheard at all. He seated himself on one of the chairs opposite the man's desk and just stared at him with his dark gaze like he did with his students. Within a few moments the wolf was shifting uncomfortably.

"Severus just let me explain what happened," Remus said swallowing softly. He knew that even with the wolf on his side, Severus Snape was a dangerous man that you didn't want to cross.

"Then I suggest you do so," Severus said calmly waving his hand for the man to continue.

"I didn't realize he had to go, he never told me. I only thought he was trying to go back to his quarters, and I was curious about the incident that happened last night at dinner." Remus said cautiously.

"And did you get the information you wanted?"

"A bit, but you have to understand that if Harry would have said something, I would have let him go, he could have even used the loo behind me."

Severus sighed, the wolf did have a point, and Harry didn't like to let you in that he had to go until it was almost too late. He knew from personal experience what that was like, but how did the man not see Harry little dance that he does?

"He doesn't like you tell you when he has to use the loo, bad parenting on his relative's part I assure you. You have to look at his body language; surely you know what I mean wolf?"

"I do Severus I just was so caught up in my questions, I never meant for that to happen to Harry." Remus said regretfully.

"I do understand Lupin; you just have to explain that to Harry. He's very afraid that you will do that to him when class starts, and understandably he's a bit panicked."

"I would never treat Harry like that," Remus replied just horrified at the thought.

"Lupin shut up, I didn't say you would. I only said that is what Harry thinks," Severus said quietly. He quickly thought to himself, should he inform the man of Harry's past abuse, would that be relevant? Would Harry want him to know?

"Why would Harry think that Severus?" Remus asked narrowing his eyes.

"Because he thinks he deserves every bad thing that happens to him. Every hit or bruise he ever received that child believes that he isn't worth it."

"What are you talking about, are you trying to tell me that Harry was abused?" Remus asked angrily as his eyes flared amber.

Severus had to force himself to stay seated when he saw Lupin's eyes changed; he was reminded once again how dangerous the man across him could be when he wanted too.

"Calm down Lupin or I won't tell you a thing," he said quietly knowing the man could hear.

"Sorry Severus, I am calm now," Remus replied, grimacing from his outburst.

"The reason I have guardianship of Harry is because I discovered his abuse about a month ago. I found out by mistake, he was having a nightmare, and I thinking I could help him gently legimised him and saw it. He's very timid, and they didn't just abuse him they treated him like a house elf. They didn't even allow him to use the toilet when he needed too." Severus said softly, he still couldn't understand how they could treat Harry that way.

"They did that to Harry, my cub?" Remus said softly to himself, this would definitely explain the boy's behavior.

"Yes they did, and more."

"I hope they will be punished."

"Albus is taking care of it personally," Severus said smirking.

"Good," Remus replied, he knew how the Headmaster could be.

Severus nodded before getting up out of his chair, and heading for the door. He had just dispelled the charms when Lupin called him back.

"Severus do you think that I can speak with Harry tomorrow. Do you think that he would forgive me?" Remus asked trying not to think about the possibilities if he didn't.

"Trust me when I say I know for a fact that Harry will forgive you." Severus said before grimacing, he knew how emotional Gryffindors could be and he needed to clarify it. "I myself did something to him similar at the start of the summer, and you see that he has forgiven me, don't you?"

Remus nodded wishing the man would elaborate but knowing Severus he knew that was all he was getting from the man.

"I will send Harry to you in the morning; I would advise that you pay close attentions to his signals wolf." Severus said pointedly before walking out and heading to Hagrid's hut to pick up Harry.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Harry was enjoying his tea with Hagrid; he'd missed talking to the half-giant. At the moment though he was hoping that Hagrid would explain what they were talking about at dinner. He knew first-hand how loose Hagrid's lips were, after all he was the reason they knew how to get pass Fluffy in their first year.

"Hagrid what did Professor Snape mean when he said he needed to talk to Professor Lupin about his potion? Is he sick?" He asked curiously.

Hagrid looked startled at the question, not at all sure how he was supposed to answer that. He busied himself with his tea items as he tried to answer Harry's question.

"Well 'arry P'fessor Lupin, 'es a bit sick, but he's been like this ever since he was a lad." Hagrid said carefully.

"What do you mean? You mean he has a muggle illness, like cancer?" Harry asked even more confused.

"Uh, 'arry I don't know what that is," Hagrid said shrugging his massive shoulders.

Harry shook his head, this conversation was leading him nowhere but more confused.

"Why does he have to take a potion?" Harry asked finally.

"Because he needs it to control himself during the full moon," Hagrid said fixing his tea.

"The full moon, what does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Ahh, I shouldn't said that, and you shouldn't be asking me questions about that," Hagrid said looking a bit worried now.

Harry had the sense to stay quiet knowing that Hagrid had let something important slip; he just needed to think on it a little bit more to figure it out.

"Hagrid how old is Fang?" Harry asked wanting the gentle giant to forget about what they were talking about, it wouldn't do for someone to think that Harry was up to no good. He like any kid just hated being left into the dark. He listened half-heartedly while Hagrid explained Fang's age, until the half giant startled him with his own question.

"So how is Severus treating you?" He asked taking a bite of his rock cake.

"Really good, he likes me now," Harry said face breaking out into a huge grin.

"I know that 'arry, he liked you before too, he just couldn't show it." Hagrid said knowingly.

Harry nodded that he understood, and he did for the most part. As Snape had told him just a few weeks ago, _it was a complicated situation but that doesn't change how he feels about Harry. _Harry grabbed his cup and gulped his much too sweet tea; this was a change from Snape's tea. While he let Harry have sugary stuff when they went out, he was a stickler for being healthy when they were in their own home, and Harry relished in the sugary goodness.

Severus knocked on the door to Hagrid's hut and was rewarded with a arm load of a hyperactive child. He sighed, but he knew he'd known better, Hagrid was notorious for his sweet tea as was his rock cakes.

"Thank you for watching him Hagrid," Severus said.

"Anytime Sev'rus," he replied before waving goodbye to Harry.

As they headed back to their quarters Harry latched on to Snape's hand, it was habit now, and he quite liked the feeling of being safe. It was knew to him but he welcomed it all the same.

"Harry tomorrow, you are gonna have tea with Professor Lupin again," Severus said quietly.

"What?" Harry asked he couldn't have heard correctly.

"Just what I said child," He answered gently.

"But you know what happened, I don't wanna see him," Harry said already shaking his head in the negative.

"I understand Harry, and he feels terrible. Don't you think he deserves a chance to apologize?"

Harry wanted to be stubborn and say no but he didn't know how patient nor charitable Snape was feeling at the moment and he really didn't wanna test him.

"Fine," he replied sighing heavily, it wasn't like he actually had a choice.

"Good boy, what did you and Hagrid talk about?" Severus asked opening the door to their rooms.

"Nothing, just you and fang," Harry said carefully.

Severus nodded before starting to head to his potions lab, before stopping and realizing that Harry was still standing in the middle of the room.

"Why don't you go get a shower, and get ready for bed?" He said.

"It's only 8:00, you said my bedtime was 9:30," Harry stated loudly, getting a bit angry

"It is, which is why I said go get ready, not go to sleep child," Severus said calmly before chuckling softly.

"Oh," Harry said blushing, and feeling a bit stupid at his outburst.

"Yes oh, I'll be in my lab is you need me," he said going through the door.

Harry quickly showered and got dressed for bed before heading into the sitting room. He grabbed a book from the shelf still a bit unsure what he was supposed to go, he was planning on reading it but he couldn't get the words from dinner out of his head. What did Hagrid mean about the full moon? Was he trying to say that Professor Lupin was a werewolf or something? Harry shook his head, those were just stories, and everyone knew that werewolves, vampires, and mermaids didn't exist right?

He sighed, he thought the same thing about witches and wizards, if he existed then maybe those supernatural creatures do too. He shrugged his shoulders; there was only one thing to do, ask. He shook his head, what if they didn't and Snape looked at him like he was crazy, he could just imagine the embarrassment, but he was genuinely curious now. When Snape finally came into the sitting room, Harry was pacing the room trying to work through his thoughts. He wished again that Hermione was here, if Professor Lupin was a werewolf or something then why the heck did he have to take a potion?

"Are Vampires and Werewolves and Mermaids real?" Harry asked stopping his pacing as he waited for an answer.

"Yes they do Harry, they are also supernatural beings like us," Severus answered carefully, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Is Professor Lupin a Werewolf?" Harry asked bluntly, not knowing how to ease into the question.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Why would you think that?" Severus asked calmly, more calm then what he felt. How in the heck did Harry find out? And if he didn't know, then what in the world brought this question up?

"I don't know, I was just asking. Why are you making him a potion?" Harry asked, he didn't wanna let on that Hagrid let on about the full moon.

"Harry look at me," Severus said softly, as he made eye contact with the child.

He quickly skimmed his surface thoughts to find that Hagrid of course let something slip and he quickly backed out of Harry's mind so he wouldn't hurt him. And this is why he was reluctant to share anything with the half-giant. He was friendly as they come, but he had a big mouth and often let secrets slip. As much as he hated the wolf, he understood why Dumbledore hired him. He was a decent enough teacher, not to mention he would also be a protector of Harry if Sirius Black ever decided to come to the school. Just the thought of the man made his lips curl into a snarl and he had to visibly straighten himself as he remembered whose presence he was in.

"Because he needs it, it will make him better," Severus said carefully as he finally answered Harry's question.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked getting concerned.

"It's not my place to tell, maybe one day he'll let you know," Severus replied vaguely.

"Ok," Harry said kind of confused; he hated it when adults kept secrets from him. He didn't catch that Severus never actually answered the question.

Severus sighed the crisis was averted but he knew that Harry would remember eventually and he had better warn the wolf at the very least, Dumbledore as well.

"Did you put your other underwear on?" Severus asked gently.

"Yup, wanna see?" Harry asked pulling up his shirt to expose the blue goodnight.

"A simple yes would have sufficed, but good job nonetheless," Severus said grinning lightly.

"How long are we gonna stay here again?" Harry asked as he got tucked into bed an hour and a half later.

"Well it was supposed to be 3 days but Poppy is really behind on her potions stock, not to mention I still need to write my lessons plans. I guess we're really gonna stay a week or so," Severus said gently.

"But…our trip, you…you said," Harry trailed off before scooting down under the covers he knew better then to argue. As the tears welled in his eyes he tried to tell himself that it didn't matter. They had already taken a lot of trips to many different places and he was being selfish now. He pulled the covers up to his chin before facing the opposite direction of Snape; he didn't want the man to see how selfish his new kid was.

Severus sighed softly as he carded his hand through Harry's hair. He knew without a doubt that the child probably thought their excursion was canceled but he wasn't cruel, well not that cruel and certainty never to Harry; well at least not anymore.

"Foolish child, our trip is still on, so no need to get upset. I promise Harry, we will finish our trip," he said softly.

Harry nodded his head that he heard before sniffling softly, rubbing his face against his blankets.

"Go to sleep, if you need me, call me," he said reached over to kiss Harry's forehead before turning off the light and closing his door to about a crack. In his haste to get some work done he forgot to leave the bathroom light on knowing that Harry sometimes got up to go, before heading to his study to work on some lessons plans. The Dungeons tended to be a lot darker at night then the Manor and he knew that Harry's eye sight was not the best. Severus stopped in the middle of the hallway as he realized he had neglected do something for Harry, like get his eyes checked. He nodded his head he would take care of this tomorrow after lunch.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night desperate for the loo, he smiled as he realized his underwear was dry for once but the downside was his stomach was much too full. Putting on his socks, he opened his door and doubled backed as he realized just how incredibly dark it was. He shivered once, whether it was from the cold, or fear, or having to pee he didn't know. He bounced lightly trying to convince himself there was nothing to be afraid of but he couldn't make himself go out there.

Sighing softly he laid back down on his side attempting to fall back asleep but the pressure in his stomach wouldn't let him. Tired of squirming around he got up again, and opened the door and whimpered, Merlin he had to go bad. He could feel it trying to leak out and whined in protest. He contemplated just letting go now, but instantly abandoned that idea. It was one thing to wet the underwear unintentional, it was a whole different thing to do it on purpose.

Harry moaned as tears pricked his eyes, where was Snape when he needed him? He could have pinched himself, Snape said to call him if he needed him, didn't this qualify as that. He could care less as he bent at the waist tightly gripping his crotch, and bouncing up and down to hold it in.

"Snape, Dad, Professor," he yelled loudly and tearfully, hoping the man heard him. He was rewarded with a door opening and feet coming towards his bedroom door.

"Is there a reason you called every single one of my titles," Severus said smiling slightly as he opened the door, having not caught sight of the child just yet

"You said I could call you if I needed help," Harry mumbled gripping himself tight.

"What did you need Harry?" Severus asked opening the door wider as he entered; blinking sleepily as he looked at the boy on the bed.

"I gotta go pee bad," Harry whimpered as a few tears fell from his face.

"So why haven't you gone? You know where the toilet is." Severus said confused.

"It was too dark, I couldn't see anything," Harry groaned before doubling over.

"I meant to leave the light on, can you walk?" Severus asked softly already heading for him.

"No, help please," he said sniffling.

"Alright, just calm down, I'm gonna pick you up," He said gently lifting the boy up trying not to jostle him in anyway.

"Hurry dad, hurry up please," Harry cried as he lost some into his underwear.

Severus didn't say anything as he quickly walked to the loo; he turned on the light and lifted the seat up before setting Harry down in front of it. Since Harry hadn't said anything, he assumed the boy could handle it from here and he started walking out of the toilet to give him privacy.

"Wait," Harry whined as the wave of desperation hit him full force. "I still need help," he said still jumping from foot to foot.

"My apologies child," Severus replied feeling the effects of lack of sleep before swiftly pulling down his pants.

"Thanks," Harry replied gratefully turning towards the toilet and finally releasing. He groaned in relief and held one hand onto the counter to steady his self.

"You're welcome," Severus replied already in the doorway.

When Harry finished he rubbed his stomach tenderly not liking the little ache that he was feeling, he hoped it would go away by morning. He reached to turn off the light only to have Snape tell him to leave it on; he shrugged before heading back to his room. He smiled softly as he got tucked in again before drifting off back to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Harry woke up the next morning with the goodnight soaked, and he groaned but what could he do? At least his bed was dry right? He headed to the bathroom to change and get cleaned up before going back to get dressed. When he finally entered the kitchen he wasn't surprised in the least to see Snape already there with breakfast on the table. Saying a greeting he sat down to the table and dug in hungrily.

"What am I gonna be doing for the week?" Harry asked, he didn't really think his game boy could hold his attention for that long. If anything he really wanted to go back to the Manor, there were a lot of fun things to do there.

"After you have tea with Lupin, I was thinking you could spend your days with the Weasleys. I know for a fact that I won't have much time for you, and I don't want you to spend all your time alone," Severus said gently.

Harry smiled at that, knowing that the translation was that Snape didn't trust him not to get into any trouble since he wouldn't be watching him. He actually liked that idea a lot, now that Ron and him were mates again, he liked being over there, almost as much as he liked being with Snape.

"I like that idea," Harry said smiling shyly as he finished breakfast.

"I figured you would," Severus said as he banished the dishes away.

"So I'm going to the Weasleys today?" Harry asked wanting to make sure.

"Not today but tomorrow, I forgot that you need to have your eyes checked," Severus explained.

"Why do I need that?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, when was the last time you got them checked?" Severus asked.

"I don't know," Harry said shrugging.

"What do you mean, when did you get your glasses?" Severus asked dread making its way into his stomach.

"When I was 8, the nurse told Aunt Petunia I needed them. She came home one day with these and I've worned them ever since," Harry explained not knowing there was a different way.

"And you could see out of them?" Severus asked horrified at the thought.

"Well not at first, but if I squinted I could. And I just got used to them," he responded not knowing anything was wrong.

"I see, after lunch we will be heading to the optometrist in Hogsmead," Severus said quietly.

"Ok," Harry replied finishing up his breakfast.

Harry walked back into his room to put his shoes on wanting to get this whole tea thing out of the way, he didn't even wanna go. But he liked the stories that the man told him, he never thought that if he had bothered to tell the man that he had to go he would have been allowed to leave. He was still getting used to his needs not being denied, and apparently learning that not everyone paid close attention to details like Snape did.

At about 11am he told Snape were he was going and he headed to Professor Lupin's quarters. He sighed before reluctantly knocking on the door; he so didn't wanna be here.

"Come in Harry," Remus said invitingly as he opened the door.

Harry nodded and sat down in the same chair as he did last time, he was highly uncomfortable and extremely embarrassed.

Remus could tell the child across from him was ready to bolt as soon as he gave the word. He sighed softly wanting to make Harry feel much more at ease then he was at the moment.

"Harry I want you to know that I am deeply sorry about what happened last time. I guess I was so caught up in my questions I didn't stop to think on why you wanted to leave so badly." Remus said gently.

"That's ok," Harry murmured knowing he should have just let the man know.

"It's not and I can assure you it will never happen again, I will never deliberately let a child have an accident, so you don't have to worry about that ever happening in my class," Remus explained.

Harry nodded and even smiled a bit as he heard that, he was happy to hear that.

"Can you tell me more stories today?" He asked softly, he almost wasn't sure the man had heard him.

"Of course," Remus said moving to sit on the couch and gesturing for Harry to come closer.

Harry looked hesitantly at the man on the couch before walking timidly towards him and sitting next to him. As the stories progressed he found himself actually leaning on the man, and soon was lulled to sleep by the man's voice. Remus looked down at the child next to him, and gently brushed his raven locks away from his face. They were quite a bit late for lunch and he knew without a doubt Severus would be worried even if he tried to deny it. Gently lifting the child up in his arms, they headed to the great hall.

Just like he said he could see the relief flash through the Slytherin's stoic eyes before his face was once again a blank mask.

"Sorry we're late, we got caught up in stories," he explained softly, before handing his bundle off to Severus so he could sit down and eat his lunch.

Severus nodded but didn't answer; he was currently trying to choose what to do. Let Harry sleep or wake him up for lunch, he just decided on letting him sleep, he could always eat later. Putting a napkin on the floor he transfigured it to a small cot before laying the sleeping child on it and covering him with a blanket before turning back to his food.

He ignored the stares that were coming his way in favor of trying to finish his conversation with Albus and Minerva, who now had these silly grins on their faces of all things.

"What?" He asked irritably.

"Nothing Severus, you just are really gentle with Harry, more than I thought you would be. I do wonder why that is," Minerva said smiling widely at him.

Severus didn't answer he just scowled at his food, leave it to Minerva to try to ruin his reputation, it was a good thing that the children weren't back here yet. At the moment he was still trying to figure out what the hell he was gonna do about Harry. He knew without a doubt that ignoring him or treating him mean again, wasn't happening. First off he would never categorize himself with the Durselys ever again, not to mention why in the hell would he treat his new son that way?

Since he had still had a few more weeks to think on it he let it go, since at the moment Albus was talking about how they were gonna protect the school from Black. His hand automatically moved to brush away Harry's locks, at just the thought of the man getting into Hogwarts. He would do everything in his power to make sure that Harry was safe. Harry rolled over in his sleep and even though he was still asleep he didn't wanna risk it, especially since Harry did have the canny ability for finding out and snooping around things that were none of his business.

"Minerva will fill me on any plans, I don't wanna risk the chance of Harry hearing this," Severus said going to pick Harry up and banish the cot away.

"Severus you have to tell him," Albus said quietly.

"And I will, just not now. He deserves to spend the rest of his summer without fear," Severus said quietly as he looked down at the sleeping child in his arms.

"I understand completely m'boy," Albus replied.

Severus nodded before walking out the great hall and to their quarters.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N- Just need to clear the air for a moment is all**

For Tsukinoko1 because I know you're still here with me: I wouldnt have had your name on my story if you enabled your pm. There wasnt anyway(that I knew of) to get in contact with you since I'm still 'new' to writing on this fanfic site. As for me not warning my readers..well first off as I put in the author's note, I figured that was a warning enouh. I didnt want anyone to judge it before they had even read it. People are iffy that way, its human nature I suppose. Either way the option was there if anyone wanted to. An another I wasnt being a jerk to you, I for one felt like I was being attack and I did so the way I recieved it; defensively. But because you somehow feel that I did, I will apologize. I read the wiki article, I wasnt going to send anyone in blind. In a direct quote from Wiki:**Because the object of the fetish is clothed incontinence, omorashi videos do not feature direct sexual contact. **Some people can make it sexual, but in most instances mine in particular I dont see it that way. Regardless people are going to have their opinions, you didnt like the story, its cool.

**With that said an done, onward to the story everybody else :)**

**Chapter 35**

Severus was nearly at their quarters when Harry started moving quite a lot in his arms. He had spent almost the entire summer with the child and he knew without a doubt when he heard the whimper what was going on.

"Harry it's only a nightmare, wake up for me child," he soothed as he opened the entrance to their rooms.

"Wha," Harry mumbled as tried to bury his face in Snape's robes.

"Wake up for me child, it was a nightmare." Severus repeated softly.

Harry nodded trying to erase the images from his mind, he hated that dream. Coming into the magical world only proved to him that the boogey man did exist; only he was much, more evil.

"M'hungry," Harry murmured softly.

"I would assume so, you slept through lunch," Severus replied setting him down on a chair in the kitchen before ordering him some food.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Harry asked blinking the sleep away as he took a gulp of his pumpkin juice.

"Because you needed the nap, otherwise you wouldn't have fallen asleep," Severus replied before walking towards his room.

"Are you working in your lab today?" Harry asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Not at the moment, we will be going into Hogsmead remember? As soon as you get done with lunch," Severus said making sure he had the money.

"Oh yea, I'm getting new glasses," Harry said smiling before shoving the rest of the sandwich in his mouth.

"Harry, don't stuff, you'll choke," Severus admonished before shaking his head.

Severus shook his head, before banishing the mess away from the table and turning to Harry.

"Did you want to apparate to Hogsmead, floo, or walk?" He asked giving the boy the choice.

"Can we walk?" Harry asked wanting to spend as much time with Snape as possible.

"Yea we can, let's go," Severus said making his way for the door.

As Harry stood up he felt a nudge in his bladder but he knew that they weren't gonna be in Hogsmead that long so he ignored it. It also helped that he was super excited about getting his new glasses that the thought was pushed even further to the back of his mind.

"Can we go to Honeydukes after?" Harry asked slipping his hand in Snape's as they exited the castle.

"That depends if you behave yourself today," he replied following the trail to the small town.

Harry nodded, they were only gonna go to the optometrist, what else could go wrong? The walk seemed to pass by pretty quick to him, which was probably true considering Snape took a bunch of shortcuts, and soon they were in Hogsmead. Harry's eyes widened as he took in various stores before they stopped in front of a place. The front store window had floating eyeballs behind glasses frames. He shrugged before Snape opened the door for him to go in first.

As they entered the store, Harry stayed pressed to Snape's side, he didn't feel very comfortable. He nearly jumped out of his skin, when a woman appeared behind them, though Snape didn't appear to be fazed.

Severus rolled his eyes, at the Madame's dramatic entrance; she did it whenever he walked into the store. He was used to it, but Harry wasn't, because he about jumped a foot in fright.

Harry wondered around the store as Snape talked to the weird lady, looking at their various frames. He found some that he liked, his favorite was this pair that changed colors depending on his mood.

"Harry come over here, so she can run a scan of your eyes," Severus said gesturing to the boy to come back to him.

"Is it gonna hurt?" He asked eyes wide, heart already pounding in his ears as he came to stand behind Snape.

"I promise you, its painless child," Severus said reaching for his hand to pull him forward.

Harry grabbed the hand and squeezed it tight, before allowing himself to move from the safety of Snape. Once in front opened his eyes, trying to brace himself, for the pain that Snape lied about right? He unconsciously crossed his legs as his fright seemed to make him go more, although maybe he just underestimated how bad he might've had to go.

Severus's eye's narrowed at the cross legs but chose not to say anything at that point in time.

He felt a slight tingling in his eyes before he knew it he was done; and he blinked away the tears that had sprung up for holding them open to long. He watched her curiously as she went to the back of the room.

"What's she gonna do now?" He asked curiously.

"She going to fix you a pair of temporary glasses, then she'll give them to you to wear so they can automatically adjust to your correct sight. After they do that, she will then have you pick out a frame and give you what the muggles call, the correct prescription."

"Oh," Harry replied smiling, he would finally be able to see. He bounced on his feet as he waited; he was tired of standing up.

"Do you need to use the loo Harry?" Severus asked casually.

"Nope, I'm fine," Harry replied before he went back to looking at the frames.

Severus watched Harry with a hidden smile as the boy's eyes were wide and open as he tried to take in everything at once. He couldn't blame him either; he had no doubt that Harry was seeing some things for the very first time.

20 minutes later they were finally leaving the optometrist office, and Severus was heading to the robe shop to pick up his order. Making sure Harry was in his sights they entered the shop, where he headed to the counter leaving the child in a chair by the door.

Harry jiggled in the chair, now he was really feeling the effects of that juice and having not gone since the morning before his nap. He squirmed in the chair as he waited for Snape to hurry up. He stood up when the pressure in his stomach became too intense, for him to sit down. It seemed like his belt buckle was digging into his stomach, and he longed to take it off.

"Can I take my belt off?" Harry asked when Snape checked on him again.

"What for Harry?" Severus asked as he raised an eye up in confusion.

"It's kind of hurting my stomach," Harry replied wincing from the belt buckle digging into his bladder.

"Just loosen it for now, without the belt you know your trousers would fall straight off," Severus replied.

Harry nodded before turning around to 'fix' his belt. He took that time to hold himself slightly where he was able to get a few well deserved minutes of relief. After loosening the belt he tried to patiently wait for Snape to finish. He looked towards Snape again, before glancing out the window towards Honeydukes. He sighed knowing that if he told Snape he needed the loo, they would leave Hogsmead and he wouldn't even get a chance to visit the sweets shop

He didn't want that so he tried to keep his squirming and fidgeting to a minimum. Finally they left the robe shop and headed across the street to Honeydukes. Snape let him go look at the sweets and Harry's was in the process of putting some in a treat bag before a wave of desperation suddenly hit him. He spurted once before he tapered off the flow with his hand, where he dropped his bag immediately, sweets long forgotten. Getting his bladder under control he stiffly headed over to Snape, fists clenched as he tried to keep from grabbing himself.

"I have to use the loo right now," he said softly, trying not to march in place, when he walked up to Snape.

Severus narrowed his eyes, trying to see how desperate Harry really was. The child's fists were tightly clenched and he had no doubt that had they been anywhere else, Harry would be holding himself quite tightly.

"How long do you think you can hold it?" He asked putting the lemon drops he was getting for Albus back on the shelf.

"I don't know, but I gotta go now," Harry repeated desperately, resisting the urge to squirm around like he really wanted to. They were too close to Hogwarts and he didn't want the clerk to see him and maybe say something to someone else. He would be teased, and ridiculed for not being able to hold it.

"Let's go then," Severus said grabbing Harry's hand and walking out the shop.

Harry nodded before walking stiffly next to the man as they headed back to Hogwarts.

"I'm gonna apparate us to the boundary line Harry, brace yourself," Severus said gently grabbing Harry and disappearing with a silent pop.

Harry gasped when they appeared at the boundary line, before grabbing his crotch tightly. Tears sprung in his eyes as he tried to hold it all in, the travel having almost knocked it out of him. He gritted his teeth before looking up at Severus with pure agony on his face, trying not to cry.

"You know better than to wait until the last minute Harry," Severus said gently, though sternly as he tried to see which ones was a further distance away from them; the castle or the trees.

Harry whimpered but didn't say anything, knowing the man was right.

"Let's hurry to the castle Harry," Severus said a bit annoyed, and he was already walking towards it.

Harry moaned but followed Snape as quick as he could, which wasn't all that fast. The apparition just made it so much worse, and he sniffled softly, trying not to cry. What seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes he made it into the entrance of the Castle. He could see a bathroom across the hall from them near the great hall, and just seeing it seemed to make him have to go a lot more. He shook his head, was that even possible?

He was inching his way across the hall, trying to convince his body that he could do it, when he suddenly froze. He shook his head in denial as he felt his abused bladder start to contract and he gasped loudly, startling Snape enough to turn around.

Severus sighed softly when he turned around, knowing that there was nothing he could do for the child; for Harry had waited much too late to tell him. He shook his head wondering why Harry didn't let him know sooner before he leaned against the wall, looking away to give Harry some privacy.

"I…I…oh…," Harry whimpered out, as he squeezed himself tight.

His eyes were closed as he struggled against the flood in his bladder that was starting to release itself without his knowledge. Harry cried out suddenly when he felt himself involuntarily let go, and he shook his head hard as he held himself even tighter, as he jumped up and down in place to gain control.

"Harry child, just let it go. You're hurting yourself," Severus stated softly, when he realized that the child was of course fighting the inevitable.

"I can't, I don't wanna get in trouble," he sniffled miserably.

"Regardless if you wet yourself or not, you're still gonna be in trouble." Severus said matter-factly, there was no use lying to the child, he knew better to hold it this long.

"Why?" Harry whimpered a bit confused, his bladder forgotten for about a second.

"Because you know you are not allowed to hold it," Severus said softly, before walking over to him.

"But, I…I'm sorry," Harry mumbled softly, knowing it was no use.

"I know you are child but it's too late, in more ways than one." Severus said quietly before gently pulling Harry's hand away from himself.

"No stop!" Harry yelled before bending over trying to prevent the inevitable anyways.

He felt the hot tears on his face as his underwear dampened before you could hear the sound of water hitting the stone floor. He sobbed softly, with his head down as he watched his khaki shorts gets dark and wet. Harry cried harder when he felt the warm liquid run down his legs and into his socks; he felt so gross. As his stream ended he sniffled loudly the tears still flowing down his face.

"Relax child," Severus murmured before waving his wand and scourgifying the mess away.

Harry sniffled again, but didn't say anything. He was thoroughly humiliated, he didn't even know if anyone else had seen him. He kept his gaze to the floor, looking at the man's dark boots. He took his hand about to wipe his nose with his sleeve when his arm was caught.

"Wha," He asked looking up finally, with his red face and tear streaked face, more tears already falling.

"That's disgusting Harry, what did I say about tissues?" Severus grimaced pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket.

"M'sorry," he hoarsely whispered, wondering what his punishment was going to be this time.

"Never mind that, blow for me child," Severus said putting the cloth to Harry's nose.

Harry shrugged his shoulders before blowing his nose into the cloth; he was passed humiliation at this point.

"Good boy," Severus murmured absently before banishing the cloth, to the laundry and picking the child up.

Severus shook his head, knowing he would have to punish Harry, but that didn't mean that he couldn't give him comfort could he? He carried the light child, all the way to their rooms. Opening the portrait he headed for Harry's room, and looked around.

Harry stayed silent the entire time, as he lay to rest his head on Snape's shoulder; he took note of the empty hallway and sighed. He was happy there wasn't anyone else there to witness him disgracing himself. Though he had an accident a few days ago, he hadn't had one in a while with Snape and he was starting to feel ashamed of himself. He couldn't stop the tears from falling down his red cheeks; nor prevent them from landing on the man's robes.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Severus sighed as he took in the child's room; leaving Harry in here wouldn't seem like a punishment since the boy actually liked his room. Taking the chair from the desk, he placed in it the corner away from the windows and everything else. Severus conjured a timer and placed it on the dresser by the door, setting it for 13 minutes. He didn't want to forget him again, not that planned on doing that again, he was just being cautious.

"Harry you are to sit in this chair until the timer rings, which is when you are allowed to get up," Severus explained setting Harry on the floor.

"Yes sir," Harry nodded quickly before taking his palms to wipe his cheeks off. He knew he deserved this, and sighed softly before heading towards the chair.

"If you get out of the chair before the timer rings, you will get a warning the first time. All other times and I will add 5 minutes every time you do it. Do it more than twice and I will stick you to it," Severus said quietly.

"I won't, I'll stay," Harry replied honestly before taking a seat in the chair.

Severus sighed knowing Harry would of course obey, one day he hoped to break him of that. He had to learn that it was ok to make mistakes that you wouldn't get beat for messing up.

"I'll be in the kitchen, in the rare chance that you need the loo again, don't hesitate to go," Severus said gently as he walked out the room. He was feeling a bit apprehensive about this whole thing, what parent likes to discipline their kid anyway?

Harry sighed as he sat in his chair, feeling like he was 6. What was it with Snape and putting him in the corner? He smiled softly, wondering what the man's other punishments were, before sobering. This was enough, he didn't wanna test the man, though he said he would never hurt him like the Durselys did, people often change their mind, as the situation changes.

He looked down at his now dry pants and sighed, he didn't mean to hold it, he just didn't wanna leave without his sweets, which was pointless because he still didn't have anything. He couldn't wait for the week to pass by soon, he was tired of being at Hogwarts. Though he loved the castle he couldn't wait until they got back home to the Manor, and finished their trip. He strained his neck to check the calendar by the bed, eyes widening as he saw what date it was. School started September 1st, and it was already August 15th, how did summer go by so fast? He shook his head before turning back to stare at the wall, not wanting Snape to come in here and catch him. 5 minutes later found him bored as hell, and he sighed promising himself not to be stupid again.

Severus was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea; he was trying to convince himself that he wasn't being hard on Harry. Sighing softly he looked over his potions book, trying to remember the potion that would help Harry immensely. He knew it wasn't going to be like this huge fix, but it would allow him to hold it like he could before he stretched it. He poured over the book intently forgetting about the time, as he searched for the potions.

Harry jumped when the timer went off, and he ran over to turn it off. As he stretched he smiled softly, that wasn't so bad; at least now he wasn't in trouble anymore. He headed out to the kitchen to see if Snape was still there.

Severus looked up when Harry appeared in the kitchen suddenly and he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"The timer went off, and you said I could get up when it did?" Harry said though it sounded more like a question as he took in Snape's expression.

"Of course Harry," Severus replied neutrally, before marking the page in his book.

"What do I do now?" Harry asked coming to stand next to him.

Severus didn't answer he instead stood up and led Harry to the fireplace. Grabbing the canister of floo powder, he opened it before turning to the child.

"I thought about it, and it would do you good to see the Weasleys today."

"Really, but aren't I in trouble?" Harry asked eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Not anymore, you were already disciplined my child. Do you have everything you want to take with you over there?" Severus asked.

"Can I bring my Nimbus?" Harry asked softly, knowing Ron and his brothers would probably want to play a small game of Quidditch.

"You may, go get it, so I can shrink it."

Harry ran to his room, to grab the broom from his closet before doubling back into the sitting room. He handed it to Snape and watched him shrink it before putting it into his robe pocket. Harry walked over to him knowing what to do already.

"Your 13 now Harry, did you want to try to floo alone?" Severus asked holding the can out for him.

Harry shook his head from side to side quickly, was this the man's way of saying that he was too big to floo with him now? He was the same size as he was when he was 12; only difference was he gained liked 5 pounds, not much different.

"No, I don't, I'm sorry," he mumbled softly still shaking his head in the negative. Call him childish but there was still that horrified feeling he got when he thought of flooing alone again. He couldn't help but think about what could have happened had Hagrid not seen him in Knockturn Alley.

"That's alright child, you can floo alone when you're ready," Severus said gesturing for him to come closer.

Harry happily walked over to the man and hugged him close, being careful to close his eyes as he dropped the powder. They disappeared in the flames and Harry would have fallen had he not had such a tight grip on Snape. He smiled and said hello to Mrs. Weasely before turning back to Snape who was getting ready to leave.

"I will be back for you, sometime after dinner alright?" Severus said gently.

"Ok I'll see you then." Harry replied smiling as he was handed his tiny broom.

"Bye Harry," Severus said heading back into the fireplace.

"Wait," Harry said before running towards him.

"What is it child?" Severus asked quirking and eyebrow up in question.

"I just wanted to tell you something," Harry said softly looking at the ground.

"What is it?" Severus asked lifting his chin so he could see his eyes.

"I love you," Harry whispered blushing slightly at his admisson.

Severus was a bit shocked he hadn't expected to hear those words, not at this point in time; or ever if he was being honest. He cleared his throat quietly, as his emotions seemed to run wild by those three little words.

"Love you to my child," he murmured thickly before kissing the top of the messy raven headed hair. "Be good," was all Severus said before flooing back to Hogwarts.

Harry grinned wide, he never expected Snape to say it back to him. He was so lost in his happy thoughts he didn't notice Molly dapping her eyes with her apron, having witnessed the whole thing. He walked out the room and headed to Ron's room to let him know that he was here.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Severus landed in his quarters smoothly and wiped his eyes, blaming the wetness on the soot, even though none had landed on him. He shook his head, not really believing it that Harry loved him. Harry loved him, the greasy bat of the dungeons, and in the privacy of his quarters he allowed a small smile to grace his face. He couldn't ignore the warm feeling that seemed to settle in his stomach and in his chest for that matter, having Harry declare something he never even thought possible really did throw him for a loop. He sat on the sofa before summoning a house elf for tea, his urgent need to get back to his potions and lesson plans took a back seat as he pondered about this new development.

Severus knew that Harry thought of him as a father, and he thought of the raven haired boy as his child, but he never thought that love would enter the picture. He kept going back to the way Harry shyly said it to him, as if Severus was going to reject him or something. Severus shook his head, before slowly heading out his rooms, intending to pay Albus a visit. He didn't know if this new situation was for the better or no, since it didn't seem he was just living for himself now, but for Harry too. Maybe Albus would be also be able to explain, just what he was going to do about his role in the war.

Harry raced up the stairs to Ron's room, and busted through the door without even bothering to knock. He laughed out loud as his mate shrieked once before burying something under his pillow.

"Ron what are you doing?" Harry asked leaning on his desk.

"Blimey Harry, didn't anyone ever teach you how to knock?" Ron asked with his hand over his thumping heart.

"Nope," Harry replied cheekily before coming to sit on the desk chair.

"I'm glad you're here Harry, but what are you doing here mate?" Ron asked, he wasn't expecting to see him today, but he welcomed him nonetheless.

"Didn't your mum tell you? Snape said I'll be spending the week with you, because he has work to do at Hogwarts." Harry said smiling brightly.

"No she didn't, but we're gonna have so much fun," Ron said grinning, already thinking of what they could do.

"I know. Hey Ron did you wanna go flying?" Harry asked softly.

"Yea, let's go see if Ginny and the twins wanna come too," Ron said excitedly as they walked down the hall.

Harry couldn't stop grinning; even Percy decided he wanted to play. Harry was of course playing seeker, but so was Ginny and he tried to be serious but couldn't. She looked so tiny, but so determined on her broom. While he was thinking of going easy on her, she must have known because she smirked at him before shaking her head. As everyone started to mount their brooms, Harry took his tiny one out of his pocket and blushed brightly.

"Harry why aren't you on your broom?" Ron called a few feet in the air away from him.

"Snape forgot to unshrink it, so I don't think I can play." He replied looking at his small broom in disbelief.

"Blimey Harry, mum can help," Ron replied ignoring the snickers he heard behind him as he touched down on the ground. He grabbed Harry's arm before running back into the house.

As Harry watched Molly unshrink it, he felt a bit stupid; of course she could use magic, she was a witch was she not? Before he could get too embarrassed Ron grabbed him again and they headed back outside to the pitch. They played a long time out there in the pitch, ignoring the darkness of the sky in favor of the game. The game only ended when Mrs. Weasley came outside to tell them that dinner was ready, which made everyone immediately aware of their now growling stomachs; though in Harry's case his uncomfortable bladder.

Harry and the Weasleys headed towards the house, Molly threw a few cleaning charms at them before telling them to wash their hands. It was a tight fit into the small bathroom off the kitchen and Harry squirmed as he glanced at the toilet. He couldn't go with everyone in there though, and just as he was planning on staying back Fred grabbed him and steered him to the table. He sat down dejectedly, and waited for everyone to be seated.

Harry wiggled in his chair slightly before giving his crotch a squeeze. If Snape was here, he would have his head, for holding it in yet again today. Finally they all began eating, with Harry moving around in his seat almost constantly now, though nobody paid any attention because they chocked it up to excitement. Harry was grateful when dinner was finally over, and while he needed to use the loo badly, he didn't know if he was allowed to leave the table just yet.

He waited until Ron had finished before standing up with him, as he was dancing from foot to foot, to tell his mate about him needing the loo, they heard the floo flare. Harry groaned as everyone turned to see who it was before smiling widely as he realized it was Snape.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow Ron," Harry said before quickly making his way to Snape.

"Hi Harry, did you have a good time?" Severus asked.

"I did I had a blast, I can't wait until I come back tomorrow," Harry replied shifting his weight from foot to foot as his bladder sloshed about.

"That's good, where's your broom?" Severus asked glancing around.

"I left it outside; can I just leave it here since I'll be coming back anyways?" Harry asked tightly, wanting to hurry up and leave already.

"You may, say goodbye to Molly and Arthur and don't forget to thank them for having you," Severus replied quietly.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for having me, I had a really good time." Harry said politely before turning back to Snape with a grimace.

"Are you ok Harry?" Severus asked taking in his tense stance.

"I'm fine; can we go home now please?" Harry asked trying not to bounce in place.

"Of course, Arthur, Molly," Severus said nodding his head slightly before he flooed away with Harry.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The minute they landed in their quarters, Harry tried to pry Snape's fingers from his shoulder; he wasn't trying to have another accident today. He was grateful once again for the man helping him stay on his feet, but right now he needed him to let go.

"Harry calm down child, relax, "Severus said softly, turning the child so he could peer into his face.

"I am," Harry murmured trying to tense his muscles to hold it all in.

"Harry are you alright child?" Severus asked worriedly.

"Lemme go daddy please," he whimpered, as he bent over at the waist, his hand starting to gravitate towards his crotch.

Severus nodded before releasing his hold on the child, who immediately took off from the sitting room. He stood there in confusion for a second before quickly following after him.

Harry felt like he was gonna lose it; the minute Snape let him go he took off for the toilet. His hand was buried into his crotch as he ran the short distance to it. Bursting through the door, and turning on the light he made a desperate dash for the loo. Harry shed his robe quickly as he danced in front of the toilet. He whimpered as he struggled frantically with the belt on his trousers, that didn't wanna come off for him.

He felt the tears well into his eyes thinking that he was gonna wet right in front of the toilet. After a few more agonizing seconds of struggling, he got his belt off and broke the button on his trousers from trying to take them off quickly. Pushing his trousers down and out of the way, he hurriedly lifted the seat up before pulling down his boxers. He moaned in relief as his stream forcefully hit the toilet water. He sighed loudly as he steadied himself with one hand holding onto the counter. He didn't think he was gonna make it, if he was being honest with himself.

"Harry are you gonna be ill?" Severus asked before he poked his head into the open door.

"No I'm fine Professor," Harry mumbled tiredly as he continued going.

"Why didn't you just say you needed the loo? Or use it at the Weasleys for that matter?" Severus asked narrowing his eyes.

"I was trying to, but the first time everyone was in there together. Then I was gonna go after dinner, but you came," Harry said softly, hoping he wasn't gonna get into trouble again."

Severus nodded, though he still wasn't please, the boy was still going which meant he had to have been holding it in for a while.

"What did I tell you about holding it in for so long? Didn't you just get in trouble today for that Harry?"

"But I didn't hold it that long. When we stopped playing Quidditch I realized I had to go," Harry explained as his stream slowed down.

Severus didn't say anything to that, already knowing that Harry must have been distracted from the game.

"Good job on making it though. When you get done in here, I want you to get your pajamas and things and come back here, you need a bath." Severus stated kindly.

"Kay," Harry replied, not actually minding. He was a little sore from playing Quidditch that long and he wanted to relax in the bath.

Harry finished up and flushed as he pulled up his boxers, before deciding on just stepping out of his trousers. He grabbed his clothes, and was about to walk to his room when he was blocked by Snape.

"Hands Harry," was all Snape said.

"What?" He asked a bit confused.

"You didn't wash your hands child," Severus replied.

"Oh," Harry mumbled as he blushed brightly before placing his clothes on the counter to wash his hands.

Severus moved over towards the tub to run a bath for Harry. Since the child had already eaten, he only had to wash and get ready for bed. He placed the bubble bath in the tub after making sure the water temperature wasn't too hot. Grabbing the toys under the sink, he gently tossed them in the water. By the time Harry came back in the tub was full.

Harry placed his pajamas on the counter and took off his shirt, as he yawned slightly.

"I'll be in the sitting room, if you need me for anything don't be afraid to yell. Also don't forget to wash your hair Harry," Severus replied as he started walking out the door.

Harry nodded as he rubbed his eyes tiredly before taking off his boxers and stepping into the tub. He smiled as he looked at his toys in the water, not feeling embarrassed in the slightest. Harry wanted to play with them, but he was so tired at the moment, and just decided to lay there for a second. He soaked for a few minutes until it felt like he couldn't keep his eyes open. Blinking rapidly he reached for his wash cloth to get cleaned up, so he could hurry up and go to bed. As he lathered the towel with soap he found himself drifting off to sleep in the tub.

Severus was in the kitchen reading the paper with his cup of evening tea; he shook his head at some of the nonsense that people actually seemed to believe. He sighed softly as he took note of the picture of Black on the paper, Albus was right he would have to tell Harry before he came back to school at the latest. He would have to talk to Molly and Arthur to make sure that none of their children said anything about it to Harry. After about 10 minutes of reading it Severus glanced down the hall, he hadn't heard any noise from the bathroom in a while, which was strange as Harry was one who tended to play in the water. Severus couldn't blame him the child who never had the chance when he was smaller; it was only reasonable that he did it now.

He smiled softly as he entered the loo, to find Harry asleep in the tub, and he shook his head before bending down in front of the tub. He vaguely wondered if he should put a monitoring charm around the bathroom when Harry was in it. It wouldn't do for him to fall asleep and accidently slip under water. What if he didn't reach him in time? Snape shook the horrible thought out of his mind, before nodding he was definitely going to apply the charm as soon as possible.

"Harry wake up for me child, did you wash yet?" Severus asked softly, trying to prod the child awake.

"M'tired," he whimpered sleepily.

"I know you are child, did you wash though?" He asked again.

"No," Harry mumbled before his breathing quickly evened out once again.

Severus quirked an eyebrow, guess the Quidditch game tired him out more then he thought it would. He grabbed the wash cloth and gave the boy a bath, deciding that he could wash his hair tomorrow. Severus wrapped him up in a towel when he finished as he let the water out of the tub, before grabbing his clothes and heading swiftly towards Harry's room. After dressing the child he pulled back his blankets and laid him down, before tucking him into bed.

"Goodnight my child," he said softly before kissing his forehead.

Severus turned out the light and closed the door halfway before going to clean up the loo. He casted the charm around the loo, not wanting to take any chances in the future, before shaking his head again; the boy was making him soft. As he finished cleaning up he couldn't help but that think, that Harry was changing so much about him that he didn't even think was possible. He nodded to himself as he thought about the beginning of the summer and how much he put up a fight to not have Harry come with him. Who knew that Albus would come to be right once again, it's like they both needed this arrangement.

Keeping the light on he headed towards his study to work on his lesson plans trying to figure out how was he was going to tell Harry about Black; and how he was going to treat him this upcoming year. Hopefully he would be able to explain his position to where Harry could understand it, he couldn't treat him like he did before, but at the same time he valued his life. And the minute his Slytherins reported to their parents about how he wasn't treating the golden boy with hate, his cover was at risk; and he could never allow that. For one the order needed a spy, but the most important reason was that Harry needed his father; and Severus knew that he couldn't afford to lose another one.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N- I've got some bad news guys, my school starts in about10 hours. I'm sad, summer is now officially over. Good news this story wont take that long for updates, as the new incoming chapters are aleady written lol. My other stories however, I've been trying to update them all so please be patient. Anyways, enjoy these next 4 chapters as I get back into the swing of waking up early once more.**

**Chapter 39**

Harry woke up the next morning to a slightly full bladder, and he moaned trying to ignore it. He rolled over in his bed, and buried his head under his pillow and tried to sleep some more. He shifted in his wet pull up as he closed his eyes again, and tried to melt in his bed. He stilled for a second as he tried to remember how exactly he got into his bed, the last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the tub. He felt his face burned at that thought before being jolted back into reality by his bladder making its self known.

He rolled out of bed making sure to slip on his socks from where Snape had thoughtfully placed them dresser; before sleepily making his way down the hall to the loo. As he twisted the knob, he was surprised to find it locked, before realizing that the shower was running. He hated after holding it for so long, his bladder tended to be weaker than it already was, and just the fact that he couldn't relieve himself was making him have to go a lot worse. Not trying to get in trouble so early on Harry knocked on the door.

"Yes," Severus called out.

"Uh, I just wanted to know, how long you were um going to be in there." Harry stammered out. Though he knew Snape would never deny him this right, he couldn't help the apprehension that he felt whenever he asked for the loo.

"I should be out in about 15 minutes Harry," Severus said letting the hot water relax the tension in his shoulders.

"I can't wait that long," Harry murmured not even sure Snape had heard him.

"If you need a wee Harry, just come in," Severus replied forgetting that he had locked the door out of habit.

Harry smiled slightly before trying the door only to find it still locked and he shifted once more in his wet underwear.

"I can't, it's locked," Harry replied wiggling the knob again for good measure.

Severus sighed; he now knew exactly what Molly meant when she said once you have children your privacy becomes rare, or non-existent. He grabbed his wand from his holder in the shower and unlocked the door before returning to his shower.

Harry heard the lock click and he opened it up automatically, he nearly choked on the steam; the loo was so hot. Not wanting to be in the hot room anymore then he had too, he quickly took care of business and washed his hands before leaving out. He knew better not to flush from experience with the Durselys; he didn't wanna burn or freeze Snape.

Walking back to his room, he smiled he would have the whole day to spend with the Weasleys. Although he was sad that he couldn't hang out with Snape like they usually did, he wanted to know the types of things his mate and his family did during the day. Surely they didn't just play Quidditch all the time, did they?

Cleaning up and changing into some regular underwear Harry got dressed before making his way to the kitchen. He could hear the shower still going and he wanted to do something nice for Snape; especially after all the man had done for him. Going to the kitchen he pulled out the items for pancakes before grabbing the bacon from the freezer and eggs from the fridge before getting to work.

Harry was just finishing up the eggs when Snape walked into the kitchen and stared at him. He blushed under the gaze he could feel, but he focused on making sure each plate got the right amount. Putting the pan in the sink he turned around and grabbed the plates before setting them on the table. Snape said nothing as he grabbed the silverware and juice and set them down, before placing the man's coffee at his place. Harry sat down, hoping Snape appreciated his work, even if it was easy.

"What brought this on?" Severus asked curiously as he cut his pancakes up.

"I wanted to do something nice for you, especially all you've done for me," Harry replied looking up from his fringe.

"Thank you for the breakfast Harry, but you didn't have to do that for me. I take care of you because I want to child," Severus explained taking a drink of his coffee.

"I know that, and I cooked breakfast for you because I wanted too," Harry replied softly before turning to his plate.

Severus nodded but otherwise said nothing, Harry's pancakes were delicious, and it saddened him to think of where he learned how to cook. What 13 year old boy could cook a full breakfast meal did he know of? He couldn't think of anyone at least no magical ones, and he had no doubt in his mind that Harry also could cook dinner if he was asked too. Damn Durselys, he needed to find out just exactly what Albus did, because he was still feeling unjustified on behalf of Harry.

Harry smiled to himself when Snape didn't have anything to say to that, as he drank his juice he still wondered what they were gonna do at the Weasleys.

"When am I going to the Weasleys?" Harry asked curiously.

"As soon as you get done with breakfast child, make sure you have everything you want to take over there ready before we go." Severus replied opening up the paper.

"When are you gonna come get me?" Harry asked softly.

"I was thinking just before dinner, so we could have a bit more time together. But I can come later if you prefer?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"No that's ok, I wanna eat dinner with just us," Harry replied, he had missed the silence at the table yesterday. Though he loved the Weasleys he could barely hear himself think at their dinner table.

"Alright that's fine, make sure you behave yourself. There is to be no fighting no matter what happens," Severus said sternly.

"Yes sir, I remember," Harry replied blushing slightly in remembrance.

"Good then I don't expect you to forget that rule then. Make sure you tell someone that you need the loo Harry, and don't wait until it's urgent. They will not make you wait or hold it in, do you understand me?" Severus said looking at Harry closely, knowing this was the most important rule of all.

"Yes sir," Harry replied though inside he was shaking his head, saying hell no. There was no way in the world he was telling the Weasleys that he had to go, he knew where one bathroom was, and he could just sneak away right?


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Severus had packed a day bag for Harry, not at all sure how to go about this. A part of him wanted to cancel the whole thing; he didn't want the child to leave. But he knew that both of them needed a break from each other, not to mention Harry needed time with his friends, so Severus could get his lesson plans ready for the upcoming school year. As much as he didn't want to do it Severus knew that it was of a course a necessity, besides Harry would be back that night.

Harry stood by the floo with his backpack on, he was waiting for Snape so they could floo to the Burrow. He was excited, although he didn't know what he was going to do there. Surely Ron didn't play Quidditch all the time right?

"Did you want to try to floo by yourself now Harry?" Severus asked gently. The child was 13 and though he didn't look it, he wanted him to have a bit more independence then he did now.

"No thank you," Harry replied softly before reaching for the canister and holding it out to Snape.

Severus sighed softly before grabbing the floo and the child before stepping into the fireplace. Once he was sure the child was ready, they flooed to the Burrow. Severus landed smoothly into the sitting room, where Molly was apparently waiting for them. He let go of Harry and gently ruffled his hair before looking at him.

"Behave yourself Harry, and remember what I said," he said pointedly.

"I will, don't forget to pick me up," Harry said softly a bit insecure about being left here.

"I won't child," Severus said before turning around and flooing back to Hogwarts.

Harry watched Snape floo away with a sigh before turning around to look at Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry dear, you can go right up to Ron's room. He's waiting for you," she replied reaching for his pack.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," he replied before handing her the bag and walking up the stairs.

The day actually went smoothly and Harry found himself more and more entranced with magic. Though Snape used magic at home, he also did some things the muggle way. Here in the Weasely house they did everything magical. Instead of walking across the room to get a book they accioed it, he loved every minute of it. They day seemed to go on by quickly and sooner rather than later it was time for Harry to go.

Knowing he was going to be back tomorrow neither he nor Ron had a hard time saying goodbye. He was shifting subtly as he waited by the floo; he had been able to sneak away to use the loo once today, but only when Ron and Ginny went to ask the twins something. Now of course he needed to go again, but he could wait since Snape was due any minute. Just as soon as that thought crossed his mind, the fireplace flared and out he came.

"Hello Severus, I wasn't expecting you to floo back. I assumed Harry would floo home by himself," she said questioningly.

Harry for his part blushed before glaring at the ground; he didn't particularly care to hear what Snape's answer to that would be. He felt like such a little kid for not being able to floo alone. Tomorrow he would just suck it up and do it, not matter what. With that resolve in mind he walked over to his teacher.

"I'm ready," he said softly as he picked up his bag.

"Did you have a good time?" Severus asked.

"I did, and guess what Mrs. Weasley said that Bill and Charlie are both coming home tomorrow and I get to meet them." Harry said excitedly.

"Will that be a problem Molly? I don't want to inconvenience you," Severus said looking back at her. He didn't want to disturb their family time, knowing they probably hadn't seen the older boys in a while.

"Of course not Severus, I love Harry dear, and you. Not to mention the boys are so excited to hear some of their stories. Speaking of which would it be ok if Harry stayed the night tomorrow?" She asked.

Severus opened his mouth to approve that idea before he saw Harry looking at him with wide eyes. He was confused for a moment before remembering just what happened at night with Harry.

"We'll talk over it tonight at dinner and he'll tell you when he gets here tomorrow. Does that seem fair Molly?" Severus said gently.

"Of course dear, don't let me keep you both from supper. Your both skin and bones," she chided teasingly, though her words did have merit.

"Thank you Molly, see you tomorrow," Severus said grabbing Harry's bag and walking towards the fireplace.

Harry followed quickly and forced himself to stand still as Snape took out some powder. He sighed in relief as they finally disappeared in the fire. Not wanting to draw attention to himself he grabbed his pack and headed to his room. He didn't want Snape to get suspicious if he ran right to the loo so he made himself wait until he was called for dinner, which was thankfully only 10 minutes or so.

As he sat down he squirmed in his chair slightly before, turning an apologetic glance in Snape's direction.

"I forgot to wash my hands," he mumbled, but he knew Snape would hear him.

"I'll wait for you Harry, go wash up now," Severus said placing his fork down.

Harry nodded and walked as fast as he could to the toilet. Closing the door behind him he quickly took care of business before washing his hand. Now that his bladder was empty his stomach was letting him know that it was empty. He nearly ran back to the table, as his stomach growled again.

"Eat slowly Harry, I don't want you choking or making yourself sick," Severus said warningly.

"Yes sir I will," he replied taking a bite of his mashed potatoes.

After dinner found Harry playing with his game boy; he was excited about meeting Ron's older brother tomorrow, and hearing their wicked stories. He had almost forgotten that he was invited to spend the night until Snape called him into the lounge.

"Have a seat Harry," Severus said pulling out the tea set.

Harry sat down and reached for a biscuit on the tray while Snape served the tea, wondering what this was about.

"Do you want to spend the night with the Weasleys tomorrow?" Severus asked keeping an eye on Harry's face. He knew that the boy hated asking for things, and he wouldn't deny this if he really did want to do it.

"I do but…what about…?" Harry trailed off and blushed he didn't want his mate or his mate's mom to find out about his bedwetting.

"The bedwetting, if you wear your underwear like you're supposed to no one will know." Severus explained gently.

Harry chewed his lip for a moment as he thought about it, he had never been on a sleepover before and he really wanted to. A part of him was scared though since this would technically be his first time. Staying in his dorm in Gryffindor tower didn't count.

"What if I need to go in the middle of the night?" Harry asked softly, tracing circles in the couch.

"Just like you do here, I want you to get up and go." Severus said.

"What if they don't have a light and it's too dark for me to see?" Harry asked fearfully.

"I will let Molly know that little detail," Severus replied smoothly.

"But not about me wetting the bed right?" Harry said wanting to clarify it.

"That's right Harry," he replied.

"Ok, then…I wanna go," Harry said at last.

"Good choice," Severus answered. Now he could work on Harry's potion and his owns without having to worry about the child getting into mischief for him not being around.

Harry still had a bit of apprehension but he was also excited about this whole thing and he couldn't prevent the smile that lit up his face. He didn't know what kinds of things went on but that didn't even matter to him at this point.

"What are you taking tonight; a bath or a shower?" Severus asked as he gathered the tea items.

"A bath," Harry said shyly. At the Durselys he never had that luxury only able to take lukewarm borderline cold showers. He loved baths, and the toys that Snape got for him.

"Alright go get your stuff I'll go start your bath. Wash your hair tonight Harry," Severus called as he headed to the loo.

Harry was finished with his bath and was reaching for his towel to get out when he slipped and banged his shin. Tears welled into his eyes, and he was unable to prevent the next few words from slipping out his mouth.

"Oh fuck that hurt," he swore loudly, unaware of how loud he actually was, until Snape appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Harry I think I heard wrong. What did you just say?" Severus asked quietly, dark gaze staring intently into Harry's emerald ones.

Harry for his part was looking like a deer caught in headlights, he grimaced. He had not meant for Snape to overhear him, maybe he could play it off? He was never a good liar in the best of times, and it had been a while since that dark gaze was looking at him that way.

"I'm waiting Mr. Potter," Severus said crossing his arms.

And now he was back to Mr. Potter, he was in so much trouble. He quickly decided to answer not wanting to get into more trouble.

"I…I said…uh…oh…'" Harry trailed off was the man expecting him to say it again?

"That's what I thought you said. Get dressed, we're gonna have a little chat about that word." Severus said walking back towards the sitting room.

Harry swallowed audibly as he dried off and quickly got dressed into his pajamas. He wanted to take the longest time possible, but he knew Snape wouldn't stand for that. Would he have to sit or stand in the corner again? He was a bit nervous because he didn't know what the man was going to do to him. Squaring his shoulders he walked out and headed for the sitting room. He sat in the chair across from Snape trying to control his breathing.

"Your 13 Mr. Potter are you not?" Severus started casually.

"Yes sir," Harry answered softly.

"With that in mind, do you think you should be allowed to swear?" Severus said sitting back and waiting for his answer.

"No sir, it slipped out," Harry said trying to explain his actions.

"Did it, that would mean that you have said it before, wouldn't it?" He asked.

"Yes sir," Harry said barely audible, he had made it worse.

"No son of mine will use vulgar language; do you hear me Mr. Potter?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir," Harry said quietly.

"You aren't yet, but you will be." Severus said standing up and walking to the toilet.

Harry didn't like that ominous saying and he sat there wondering what Snape was going to get, and how that would make him sorry. He was relieved to know that the man wouldn't hurt him like the Durselys but that didn't help him calm down any.

Once in the loo Severus conjured up the soap that his mother was so fond of when she was alive. While it seemed to have the most delectable smell it also had the most repulsive taste. His mother did the same thing to him, what he was about to do to Harry. And though he still swore as kids did, he was very careful not to do it when she was near, or had a chance of overhearing. With that thought in mind he walked back to the sitting room where Harry was patiently waiting.

"Do you know what this is Mr. Potter?" He said retaking his seat.

"A bar of soap," Harry said, though confusion was clear in his voice.

"That it is Mr. Potter, and it's used to clean dirty things," Severus said conversationally as he waited for Harry to catch on.

And catch on he did, Harry's eyes widened even more as he looked from Snape to the bar of soap and back. His mouth closed automatically before covering it with one hand, shaking his head from side to side in denial.

"This is what happens to little boys who swear, you will do well to remember this next time; won't you Mr. Potter?" Severus said crooking his finger for Harry to come closer.

"Yes sir I'll remember," Harry said before quickly closing his mouth. He looked down at the floor, pretending he didn't see Snape gesturing to him.

"Come here Mr. Potter," Severus said offhandedly, though Harry knew it was anything but.

"What…what if I don't want to?" Harry whispered out.

"Then that sleepover with the Weasleys as well as the day visit isn't going to happen." Severus replied shrugging his shoulder. Harry was going to be punished either way; if it was him he would take the soap since it wouldn't last so long.

Harry frowned before standing up and dragging his feet towards Snape. He stood in front of him still holding his hand over his mouth.

"Open your mouth Harry," Severus said indifferently.

"I'm sorry Dad but please don't make me," Harry said opening his eyes innocently wide, hoping it would work like usual.

"Not this time child," Severus said staying strong, Harry had to learn.

Harry whimpered and frowned, but he didn't want to miss his very first sleepover, and this really wasn't that all bad. He could just imagine what Uncle Vernon would do if he had caught him swearing, if Dudley's punishment was anything to go by, which was saying something because he never got punished. Harry dropped his hand and slowly opened his mouth.

"Good boy Harry, this will stay in your mouth for 5 minutes. Don't touch it, and don't take it out, or the time will be added. Go sit in the chair by the wall," Severus said gently putting the bar of soap in Harry's mouth, before grabbing the timer.

Harry sat in the chair facing the wall trying not to let the soap touch his tongue, which was pointless as it did anyways. His mouth watered this was so disgusting, he just wanted to spit. He shook his head turning once to see how long it had been and nearly cried when he saw that only 30 seconds had passed. This really sucked.

Severus hated doing this but it did need to be done. He headed back to the loo, knowing that Harry would obey and he quickly cleaned up everything before going back into the sitting room.

"You have 2 minutes left child," he said before going into the kitchen.

Harry shook his head, this soap was beyond disgusting; it was vile. How could it smell so good, but taste like this? It was so gross, and his saliva was mixed in, he would never swear again, it just wasn't worth it. He bounced around in his chair wishing his time was over already, but since he hadn't heard the timer he knew it wasn't just yet. Snape walked passed his again, and he looked at him pleadingly but the man didn't cave and he sighed.

"Only 1 minute left child," Severus said in passing as he cleaned up the sitting room.

Harry wiggled around even more; this was feeling like the longest minute of his life. He wanted to rinse his mouth out now and be done with it. Just when it felt like he couldn't do it the timer went off and he sighed in relief.

"Keep the soap in your mouth Harry, and come with me," Severus said walking towards the toilet.

Harry jumped up and quickly followed going to stand in front of the sink as he looked up at the man.

Severus grabbed the soap and gently pulled it out of Harry's mouth before banishing it, hoping that he would have to use that again.

"You may rinse 3 times Harry," Severus said turning on the water. Knowing that rinsing 3 times allowed the soap taste to linger a bit, so he wouldn't forget it. It would of course be gone by morning.

Harry gratefully spit, as he cupped his hands before just putting his mouth under the tap. It felt so good to rinse that nasty taste out of his mouth. He rinsed 3 times, and although the soap taste wasn't as strong, it was still there and he frowned.

"I can still taste it," he said trying not to whine.

"I know, that's the whole point. It's so you don't forget the taste," Severus said gently.

"I won't forget it ever, its nasty daddy. Please can I rinse again?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry Harry you can't; it's time for bed now." Severus said gesturing for Harry to leave the loo.

Harry sighed but otherwise said nothing as they walked to his room; he contemplated going to use the loo, but since he had did that before his bath he didn't even have to go. He did not want to get caught rinsing his mouth. As he pulled back the covers he caught a glimpse at the clock, it was only 8:00pm, and he had a whole hour and a half left.

"It's not 9:30 yet," Harry said shaking his head.

"You are going to be early today," Severus said picking a book from the shelf.

"Why?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Soap treatment and early bedtime, they go hand in hand," Severus explained motioning for Harry to get into bed.

Harry sighed softly but otherwise said nothing, as Snape handed him his book, at least the man was allowing him to still read.

"You can read for 15 minutes tonight and that's it," he said starting for the door.

Harry frowned he spoke to soon, all this for a swear word. He wondered what Snape would do if he were to curse Malfoy or something.

"I'm sorry I was bad," Harry said quietly.

"I know you are I'm sorry I had to punish you," Severus replied.

"Can you read to me?" Harry asked almost inaudibly he was almost sure the man hadn't heard him.

"Of course Harry," Severus replied, picking up Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

Harry smiled as Snape read, and found he was drifting off to sleep much quicker then he thought he would. The pleasant tones of his father's voice, encircled around him making him feel safe and protected and he slept deeply and peacefully.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Harry woke up to find that the taste of soap was gone from his mouth, and he was glad that everything was forgiven. He had never had anyone to read to him before Snape and although he could read just fine, it made him feel quite loved when the man did it. Rushing to the bathroom to do his morning duties, he couldn't wait until he got to Ron's house.

While Harry was excited, the next morning had Severus double checking to make sure that Harry had everything packed inside his bag. He put an extra goodnight in his bag just in case before grabbing Harry's stuffed dog and packing it as well. Though he wanted Harry to have a sense of independence he was still a bit nervous himself about letting the child go.

He placed the bag by the fireplace as they went to have breakfast, he could see that Harry was excited and for that he was glad. Breakfast finished quickly and soon enough it was time for Harry to go to the Weasleys. Severus put the bag on his shoulder and grabbed the floo powder only to find Harry frowning at the ground.

"Come on Harry, let's go," He said a bit confused.

"Can…can I floo by myself?" Harry asked softly, inside his heart was pounding and his palms were slick with sweat

Severus raised an eyebrow in question wasn't it just yesterday when Harry was scared at the thought of flooing alone. What exactly changed?

"Do you want too?" He asked watching his reaction closely.

Harry was unable to stop the shaking of his head in the negative. He wasn't ready to go alone, but he had to be brave. He had to summon up that Gryffindor courage he didn't want anyone to make fun of him.

"What's wrong Harry?" Severus asked walking towards him.

"I'm 13, I'm supposed to be able to floo alone," he replied blinking away the sudden tears.

"You did floo alone, and you ended up in an awful place. Harry it's ok to be scared, you can floo alone when you're ready, not when you think you should be." Severus explained gently.

"What if they make fun of me for being a baby?" Harry asked pulling his arm across his face.

"Then they shall have to answer to me," Severus said evenly, pulling out his handkerchief and handing it to Harry.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he wiped his face, everyone was afraid of Snape. He wasn't anymore but everyone else still was. He was glad that he was there to protect him.

"What if…" But Harry's question was interrupted.

"No more what ifs Harry, I promise you nothing is going to happen child." Severus cut in gently, but firmly.

Harry wanted to ask one more. What if he needed Snape in the night? What was he supposed to do then? He was starting to have his doubts, but he didn't want Snape to think his new son was a coward so he kept those feelings to himself.

"Are you ready now?" Severus asked a bit impatiently as he walked back into the fireplace.

"I need the loo first," Harry replied stalling a bit about as he turned back to go.

"Just use it there child," Severus said trying to keep the exasperation out of his tone.

"But I gotta go now," Harry answered bouncing slightly.

"Harry it only takes about a minute to floo, you can use the toilet when we get there." Severus said calmly though he was anything but.

"I can't wait," Harry said holding his crotch for emphasis.

"Harry I'm sure you can wait, now stop stalling and let's go." Severus said with more patience then he actually felt. He knew that Harry was probably a bit nervous and scared if his questions were anything to go by. Severus sighed, not liking this tactic in the slightest.

"Dad I'm gonna wet my trousers," Harry said suddenly before freezing in place for a moment.

"Go to the loo then child," Severus finally said sighing before glancing up at the ceiling in disbelief and shaking his head. Apparently this wasn't a stalling tactic like he originally thought and he hoped he hadn't cause anything unfortunate to happen.

Harry ran to the loo, he had a slight urge to go but it was nothing serious like he told Snape. Since he wasn't going to be home and he didn't know when he would get the chance to go at the Weasleys he was practicing caution for once. He quickly peed, trying to push it all out so he wouldn't have to go anytime soon. He hurried back to the sitting room, knowing that Snape probably wasn't in a good mood anymore.

"Feel better Harry?" Severus asked when he came back in.

"I do and I'm sorry," Harry mumbled, he had been a bit of a pain. He wondered if Snape would still be ok with it, if he knew that Harry didn't actually have to go that bad.

"It's alright child, when you gotta go, you gotta go." Severus replied, getting back into the fireplace.

They disappeared in the flames only to reappear in the Weasleys sitting room. Like usual Molly was the only one who was there waiting for them.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry said cheerfully.

"Hello Harry dear, the kids are outside since Charlie and Bill are arriving any minute now." She said gesturing for him to go out as well.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow Harry," Severus said waving slightly.

Harry felt something strange in his stomach, and for a moment it felt like a lump was in his throat. He swallowed hard before walking over and hugging the man, breathing in the smell of potions on his robes.

"Love you daddy, don't forget k?" Harry whispered from within his hug.

"I won't child, I'll be here. I love you too," Severus replied waiting for Harry to pull out of the hug.

Harry gave Snape's midsection one last squeeze before he pulled away, face flushing red at his embarrassment.

"Go play." Severus said gently giving him a push.

Harry smiled before running out the door to let Ron know he was here.

"Molly there are some things you need to know about Harry and his sleeping habits." Severus started off quickly.

"Severus I have 7 children, 6 of which are boys; I can assure you I have seen it all." She said gently.

"I know you have but I still feel like I should give you a heads up." He said.

"I understand, go on dear." She said hiding a smile at his over protectiveness.

"He's afraid of the dark, and he tends to get up in the middle of the night for the toilet. Would it be too much trouble to leave a light on in the loo for him?"

"I do that anyway for my 2 youngest, Ron is the same way though he won't admit it." Molly said nodding her head.

"Thank you Molly, if there is any trouble floo me and I will come."Severus said.

"I will Severus but Harry will be fine, don't you worry." She said soothingly.

Severus nodding wondering if he should tell her of Harry's bedwetting; but he decided against it wanting to keep his word. He handed her the pack and went back through the flames to Hogwarts. His quarters were quiet like usual when Harry went to the Weasleys only this time, if felt different probably because he hadn't been really alone since he got Harry. It was strangely comforting and though he missed the presence of Harry, he knew he had a lot of work to do. So Severus headed to his potions lab, wanting to get most of them done tonight and tomorrow that way they could finish their trip before school started.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Harry ran outside to find the Weasleys surrounding 2 people he had never met before. He knew who they were of course; their trademark hair matched everyone around them. He stayed slightly to the back, feeling a bit jealous and left out, though he did nothing to draw attention to himself. Not knowing what else to do, he started to head back inside; maybe Mrs. Weasley needed help with something. As he was opening the door he heard someone call his name and he of course turned around.

"Harry mate, when you did here?" Ron yelled already making his way over to him.

"A few minutes ago," Harry answered quietly.

"Why didn't you say something? Don't you want to meet Bill and Charlie?" Ron asked excitedly.

"I didn't want to disturb your family time," Harry replied honestly.

"Don't let mum hear you saying that, she'll probably wash your mouth out with soap." Ron warned.

Harry for his part was horrified; he didn't want to have to taste soap again. Maybe he should clarify what Ron meant, because that didn't make any sense.

"Why would she do that?" Harry asked a bit cautiously.

"Because she thinks of you as a son too," Ron said simply.

"But Snape's my dad now," Harry said not understanding.

"Doesn't matter, she cares for Snape too. She would never try to take you away from him," Ron said shrugging his shoulders.

Harry smiled at that, feeling that jealous feeling fade away quickly. He followed Ron who introduced him to his older brothers. They were a really great pair, and Harry found himself listening to their stories just as much as their siblings did. Harry went and grabbed his broom from the broom shed, as the two older boys made their way into the house. They wanted time to get settled in before they told about their wonderful adventures.

They flew around and played Quidditch for quite a while, until it was time for lunch and Mrs. Weasely call them in to eat. Following the herd of red heads to the loo Harry washed his hands, feeling the gentle nudge of his bladder as he caught sight of the toilet. He ignored it in favor of listening to the demands of his stomach and walked towards the table. Lunch went by fairly quickly since everyone was so excited to hear Charlie and Bill talk. After lunch, the twins, Ginny, and Ron and Harry, followed Charlie and Bill to the lounge, and spread out to listen.

They listened in avid fascination, giving Harry a glimpse into the life of a Dragon tamer, and a curse breaker. As the stories progressed Harry became very uncomfortable, and was already regretting the juice he had at lunch. He discreetly shifted in his seat, before glancing around. It would be rude to get up and go when they were in the middle of talking, so he stayed where he was; trying not to draw attention to himself.

20 minutes passed and Harry was as tensed as ever, and he had a foreboding feeling that if he didn't get to the loo in the next couple of moments or so, he would leak onto Mrs. Weasleys couch, and he so did not want to do that. He sighed softly as they had finally had a lull in their stories, and the twins ran up the stairs to get some of their new pranking ideas to show them. Harry was thinking of pretending he forgot something in Ron's room and instead he would make a beeline for the loo.

"Ronald Weasely, didn't I tell you to clean your room?" Molly's voice rang through the house.

"I did mum," Ron yelled back, before quickly getting up and running up the stairs. He didn't want to get embarrassed in front of his mate, if his mum came downstairs looking for him.

Harry looked over to see Bill and Charlie chuckling at that little scene, and he squirmed unconsciously in his seat. His right hand which was currently resting on his thigh was slowly but surely making its way towards his crotch.

"Bill come and see my room, I want to show you something," Ginny said prodding her older brother in the stomach.

"Alright Gin-Gin," Bill replied before bending down so she could climb on his back.

Harry smiled in spite of his desperation, and he looked longingly at them galloping up the stairs. He wished he could have an older brother; someone who could give him piggy back rides too. Ron just didn't know how lucky he was to have such a big and loving family. Though he loved Snape a lot, he just wished that he had a sibling too. Harry was caught up in his thoughts, and for that reason is why he didn't see Charlie glancing over at him curiously. He shook his head clear of the thoughts, as his bladder was starting to send more and more urgent signals to his brain. He casually stood up, not wanting to disturb the older boy who was now looking through a book.

Rocking from side to side for a moment, Harry decided to quickly go to the toilet nearest the kitchen. He would need to hurry because his friends could be back any minute and he didn't want to explain where exactly he had been. As he turned he bumped into the end table and he inwardly groaned as Charlie looked up.

"I'm sorry about that Harry, I didn't mean to make it seem like I was ignoring you. You don't have to leave mate," Charlie said placing his book down on the table in front of him.

Harry smiled weakly, and nodded.

"Don't be shy Harry, I don't bite," Charlie said smiling widely at him, trying to make the younger boy feel more comfortable.

"I know," Harry said softly, not wanting to sit down again, but knowing it would be rude if he were to just leave without saying anything.

"I heard Ron's side on how you two met, but now I want to hear yours," he said conversationally, before gesturing for Harry to retake his seat.

"I was in my compartment on the train and he opened the door. He couldn't find any empty compartments and asked if it would be ok if he sat with me. I told him yes, and we introduced ourselves. He asked if I really had the scar and I showed him, and we've been best mates ever since," Harry answered smiling fondly at the memory.

"That's really good to know Harry. I keep hearing that you are the youngest seeker in a century, since I went to Hogwarts. Wanna tell me how that came about?" Charlie asked grinning.

Harry nodded excitedly, forgetting his bladder at the moment as he explained the first flying lesson with the remembrall. He was so into his story, that the signals from his bladder were getting more and more frequent and he hadn't noticed a thing. He was wiggling and moving quite a lot on the couch and occasionally making a grab at his crotch; and the redhead's eyes were calculating. As a wave of desperation suddenly hit him, he grabbed at himself tightly and bent over at the waist, squeezing his eyes shut. Harry whimpered slightly, trying to figure out how he suddenly had to go so bad so fast.

Charlie nodded his head; he had known what the matter was before Harry grabbed himself. He was an older brother, and able to spot a pee dance when he saw it and Harry most certainly was doing one. The question of the day though was; why didn't he get up and go? Charlie shook his head, from the looks of things, he knew that Harry wouldn't be able to hold it for much longer anyways, and he decided to speak up.

"Hey Harry, we'll come back to Quidditch in a minute but I want to ask you something." Charlie asked casually.

"What did you wanna ask?" Harry asked quietly, forcing himself to release his crotch. He was hoping that Charlie had picked back up his book and was no longer paying attention to him. He couldn't let go of himself for too long, because it felt like he was going to leak into his trousers.

"Did anyone give you a tour of the house?" He asked in the same tone.

"Nope," Harry replied honestly.

"Well let me do that now," Charlie said standing up before gesturing to Harry to do the same.

"I'm fine right here Charlie," Harry said quietly, he didn't think he could stand up without exposing to the other boy what he desperately needed to do.

"I beg to differ mate, so come on. It'll be a quick tour," Charlie promised walking towards him.

Harry didn't say anything, afraid that the older boy would catch on why he didn't seem to want to stand. He sighed softly before clenching up his muscles as tight as he could before standing up very slowly. It was uncomfortable, and he immediately starting shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Alright so follow me Harry."Charlie said putting his arm around Harry's shoulder. He could feel how tense the kid was and he shook his head. He finally realized that it would appear that Harry was shy as they come, or at least in front of him.

"We were just in the lounge, you flooed into the sitting room, the kitchen is through here," Charlie said walking through the last door, as he started quickly prattling things off. He didn't want to waste anymore time then he had too.

Harry wasn't really listening; he had looked around casually before grabbing his crotch again. He hoped that older boy wouldn't be paying that much attention to him.

Charlie noticed but didn't say anything, instead speeding up a bit as they came out of the kitchen before coming to stand in front of a closed door.

Harry whimpered as they stood still and he resisted the urge to bend over as another urge forcibly pulsed through him.

"And here we have the loo, why don't you go make good use of the toilet mate." Charlie said opening the door as he gently prodded Harry to go forward.

"But I don't need to use the loo," Harry found himself saying, though he couldn't help but cross his legs. He hoped that it looked casual.

Charlie looked at him unbelievingly, before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't believe that Harry," he said calmly.

"I don't have to go," Harry insisted still denying everything. He wanted nothing more but for Charlie to leave so he could quickly relieve himself. The pain of seeing a toilet so close, but not being able to use it was absolute torture.

Charlie said nothing as he gently led Harry into the loo. He closed the door behind him, before looking at the child. In any other situation he would have laughed at how stubborn Harry actually was, but he could see that Harry was really desperate as it was. And although magic could quickly clean a mess up, he didn't want to have one in the first place. Not to mention how humiliated the boy would be, if he wet himself.

"What are we doing in here?" Harry asked, pulling up his trousers tightly since he couldn't hold himself like he wanted too.

"Oh I needed to wash my hands, and you should too if you want a snack from the kitchen." Charlie said nonchalantly before turning on the water, and letting it run.

Harry tensed his thighs as the water started and he as he looked at it pouring out the faucet he felt like he was about to wet himself, right then and there at that very moment. He turned towards the closed toilet before quickly lifting the seat up, before he started working on his trouser belt.

Charlie smirked slightly before turning off the water, not wanting the boy to go before he was even ready. His mum was right; Harry and Ron were really similar to one another. He kept his eyes averted not wanting to embarrassed the kid.

Harry had waited until the last minute to go and he could feel his underwear dampen a bit as he lost a spurt in his boxers. He knew from experience that he wouldn't be able to undo it in time, and he wanted Snape more than ever at that point.

"Can you help me Charlie?" He finally whimpered out, hands on the inside of his pants as he held himself. His own hand was getting a bit warm and wet, and he squirmed around as he looked helplessly at his friend's older brother.

"And this is why you do not wait until the very last second to go. You should know better than this Harry. Look at you about to have an accident," Charlie lectured as he swiftly unbuckled and unbuttoned everything for Harry.

He was going to ask if Harry needed help pulling them down, before just deciding to do it as well. He could see the boy about 5 seconds away from a full blown accident. Quickly turning Harry to face the toilet he stepped away and leaned against the door, and stared at the ceiling.

Harry sighed audibly in relief, wanting to thank the older boy but feeling the euphoric feeling of making it preventing him from saying so at that point in time. His pee was forcefully hitting the water, and he was for once glad Snape wasn't here. He would be in so much trouble; he had held it to the point of him almost having an accident. He rubbed the lower part of his stomach as it emptied and he hoped that it wouldn't be achy or anything. It would suck if he had to go even more than usual here, he didn't want them to think he was a freak or something.

Harry quickly pushed out the remaining pee, shaking it slightly before tucking himself back into his now damp boxers. The feeling was uncomfortable, but he wasn't about to let Charlie know what happened. He flushed the toilet before putting the seat and lid back down before heading towards the sink. He could feel the older boy's gaze on him and he wondered if he would be able to get out of discussing the whole thing.

Charlie waited until Harry had washed and dried his hands, before opening the door. Turning off the light he led the way out first, waiting for the smaller boy to come out. He needed to know just what Harry was thinking and why the hell he didn't speak up. He could see the look on the smaller boy's face as he tried to think of an excuse to get out of here, but he wasn't having it. He would get to the bottom of this, was it only just a case of shyness, or did he not realize that he had to go? Or was it neither, and Harry just like it or something? He grimaced at the last one, before dismissing that thought, as he recalled the pained expression on his face as they headed to the toilet.

"Let's go take a walk around the pitch," Charlie said walking towards the back door.

"Why?" Harry asked softly, hoping against hope that the man didn't want to talk.

"We need to have a little chat," he said before opening the door and walking out.

Harry groaned audibly as he followed the other boy out the door.


	43. Chapter 43

**A-N- scratch I meant updating 5 chapters at the moment because I wanted to touch on something important. This is for Silene-Ashikawa who brought up a valid point about my Harry. I'm aware he's kinda childish and bit regressed. But if you ever been around abused and neglected children who has missed out on something in their childhood, they tend to want to experience it now if they get that chance. So yes while Harry is 13 in the story, he hasnt really known love and his maturity level varies depending on the situation. I try to keep him beetween the mindset of the 8-10 year old levels. Chock that up to being with the Durselys who never showed him kindness to Snape who is now caring for him. I can see him latching onto the man and trying to experience what he couldnt before. Hope that explains that. Oh and another of her points was visiting a doctor, in Chapter 16 he went to a doctor..and in Chapter 23 I think. I can remember but at the moment Severus is getting a potion ready for Harry, patience is all I ask. **

**Chapter 43**

Harry followed the taller boy slowly and quietly, trying to figure out what he was going to say. He didn't want to have this talk; he's had it with Snape already. Was it his fault that he didn't like to ask for things? If you think about it, he would have made it sooner if Charlie didn't insist on him going. Why didn't he just leave? Harry shook away that irrational thought, knowing it wasn't true. Charlie was the reason he had made it; he knew it and his damp boxers did too. If he had of wet himself here, who would have spelled him clean? He shuddered slightly before looking up when he noticed that the feet in front of him had stopped.

"Let's take a seat Harry," Charlie said sitting on an overturned log.

Harry nodded before sitting down next to him, before toeing the dirt with his shoe.

"You wanna tell me just what that was about back there?" Charlie started off gently.

"What was what?" Harry asked trying to pretend he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Why did you wait so long?" Charlie said clarifying it.

"I didn't want to be rude," Harry mumbled softly.

"Why would you be rude?" He asked confusion in his tone.

"I didn't know if I could go, I don't know the rules of your house." Harry admitted honestly. That was part of the reason but not the whole truth.

"I'll bet the rules for here are the same as yours. No one here wants you to have an accident because you are afraid of them denying you. It is your right to use the toilet Harry, everyone does it. You will speak up next time," Charlie said firmly, his tone letting the smaller boy know that he wasn't asking him.

"I will," Harry said softly, trying to figure out how the heck Charlie figured that out so fast.

Charlie looked sideways at him; he knew that probably wouldn't be the case at all. He would just have to keep an eye on him like Bill does for Ginny. They sat there for a little bit longer before walking over to the broom shed where they released the snitch. Charlie smiled as Harry looked for the little golden ball, making him look carefree; like the kid he was meant to be.

"Betcha I'll catch it first," Charlie yelled before taking off after the snitch.

"No you won't I will. I'm the youngest and best seeker ever," Harry yelled back; the wide grin on his face letting Charlie know that he was only joking.

Harry stared in shock at the older boy stuck his tongue out at him before taking off after the ball. Harry laughed playfully before following behind him, forcing his broom to go faster. They were caught up in their little game, every time the snitch got close to one of them it would suddenly shoot away, but they didn't care. The boys never noticed the crowd of redheads that had gathered to watch them play, no one wanted to disturb them. As Harry stopped to catch his breath for a second he happened to look towards the house to see everyone else staring at back at him with amusement on their faces.

"Charlie," Harry called out a bit embarrassed to know that they were watching them and he hadn't noticed a thing.

"What is it…?" Charlie trailed off and blushed as he realized they were being watched. And from the way that everyone was lounging a bout, he knew they had been there for quite a while. He shook his head before gesturing to Harry to descend as he did the same. Once on the ground he stretch and they headed towards the rest of the family.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"We were just watching a game of seekers is all," Ginny said with a grin.

Harry blushed red, and toed at the ground before looking towards Charlie. The older boy was almost as red as his hair, and he was happy to note that he wouldn't be alone in his embarrassment.

"We were wondering where you two went. We decided to come out here when mum looked out the window and saw you both," Bill explained.

"We got a bit bored waiting for everyone to come back," Charlie answered.

"We were only gone for 10 minutes." The twins replied.

"I wanted to see if I could beat him, since Gryffindor hadn't had a good seeker before me since Charlie." Harry finally said.

"And did you beat him mate?" Ron asked with a wicked smile on his face.

"No, it was a tie." Harry replied honestly.

Since they had a little bit more time before dinner, everyone decided to finish the game but to add in other positions. They ended up with 2 teams that consisted of; Fred, Bill, Percy and Harry against; Charlie, George, Ron and Ginny. Though a bit uneven (skill wise), everyone had a relatively good time. They played for the next few hours until they were called in to dinner and everyone hopped off their brooms before running to put them in the shed. The group of redheads and one raven hair child started towards the house.

"Piggy back ride Bill," Ginny said out of the blue and squealed when he lifted her up.

Harry found himself looking on in envy once again, but it quickly vanished when he found himself being lifted in the air by strong hands as well.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, looking at the boy curiously.

"Giving you a ride," Charlie said simply. He had seen the look in the smaller boy's eyes when he saw Bill pick up Ginny.

"Ok," Harry said happily as he was transferred to the older male's back.

Harry laughed happily as Charlie bounced him and nodded excitedly when Bill asked if they want to race him and Ginny and Percy and Ron too the house. Harry turned to look at Ron out the corner of his eye and was shocked to see him on the back of Percy. He snickered but didn't say anything, who knew Percy could chill out. He has no idea who actually won the race and he didn't care, he felt like he was actually a part of the family and he loved it.

With all of them coming into the house at the same time, Harry reckoned it sounded like a whole herd of animals coming in. They were loud but Mr. and Mrs. Weasely didn't seem to mind it, as they were used to it. There was a lot of shoving and pushing as they all made their way to the tiny loo to wash up, but eventually everyone got done. Harry laughed as they all walked to the table.

The loud noise was a shocker to him once again, since his and Snape's meals are usually quiet, since neither of them were big talkers. He smiled and was surprised when they included him in the conversation like he belonged there with them. Harry loved pumpkin juice and the fact that his cup seemed to have a spell on it he could drink much as he wanted and he took advantage of it. It was so yummy, he never thought about how much the rich drink would affect his bladder.

After dinner and after a lot of arguing on who would clean the kitchen, Harry headed up the stairs with Ginny and Ron for a game of exploding snap. This was turning out to be an awesome day, and he decided that he liked sleepovers. They played for a while until about 9:45pm Mr. Weasley came upstairs and told them to get ready for bed. Harry went in and took a shower first since he was the guest.

As he was waiting for Ron to finish, he pulled out the chest set and set it up. When Ron came out they had enough time for one game before Mr. Weasley was coming around again to tell them it was time for bed. Unlike Ron who tried to argue to stay up more, Harry was quite tired, and one look at the clock showed him why. He would usually be in the bed before 11:30; he hoped that this didn't get back to Snape.

He pulled back the covers and got into bed, blushing slightly as Mrs. Weasely came up stairs and tucked them both in. She gave them each a kiss on the forehead before enchanting a glass ball with low light, before turning off the overhead one. Harry didn't say anything about the night light and surprisingly neither did Ron. They talked for a bit about nothings and everything, trying to see what they were going to do tomorrow. Harry was a bit excited, Mr. Weasley was off work tomorrow and he said he had a surprise that he wanted to show the kids.

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts and excitement for the day that he had neglected to use the toilet like he usually did before bed. He didn't think anything of it really, though he did make sure he had on his special underwear. He yawned more and more but he couldn't sleep yet, so he laid quietly in the bed as Ron's words starting slurring as his friend drifted off into sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N- School has started *sob* and I already have homework being only my first week back. I'm exhausted and I have to work tomorow so I figured let me upload a few chapters on here for you guys. Your reviews rock, if you have a specific question about the story I will answer it, its just I cannot reply to alll of them. But if your question has merit I will totally answer it. Thats all, enjoy these 5 chapters. :)**

**Chapter 44**

As he laid under the covers, Harry was feeling a bit nervous. What if the underwear leaked? Though it never did before, there was still the off chance of it happening. What if Ron found out? What he had a nightmare? The what ifs questions were going crazy in his head, and he found himself unable to sleep. 20 minutes later, he could hear Ron snoring on the bed across from him and he headed to his bag. He reached down to the bottom and pulled out the stuffed dog that smelled of potions and home. At the time Snape packed it he was embarrassed that the man would think he would want it; but right now he was grateful for Snape's ability to foresee that he would need the comfort. Crawling back into his bed with his dog held tight, he drifted off into an unusually deep sleep. Due to his excessive drinks at dinner, Harry's bladder would be a bit active that night.

Harry woke up in Ron's spare bed in the middle of the night with a soaked goodnight and an achingly full bladder. He didn't know whether or not he was allowed to go and was contemplating not getting up, when he remembered Snape telling him he wants him to get up and go. He rolls out of bed and quietly scrambles over to his bag. As he is looking for the spare goodnight he is dancing around frantically and is so incredibly desperate to go he decides to abandon the garment for now in favor of getting to the loo on time. He could always come back and grab one.

Making his way to the door he pokes his head out and is relieved to see the light lit in the loo down the hall. He makes his way there, being careful because of his full bladder only to look on in panic as Bill sleepily walks in first. Harry's eyes widen as his bladder contracts and for a moment he stands there contemplating about going downstairs; but one look at the darkness on the staircase is enough to convince him it's not such a good idea.

He bouncing up and down and holding himself being careful not to make any noise. He can hear the older boy peeing through the door and that seems to make it worse. Harry grips himself tight wanting to knock but scared of waking some else up or the older boy getting mad at him. He could honestly say had this been Charlie he would've already knocked by now, albeit quietly though.

The stream of the older boy is slowing down and for that Harry is grateful, until he hears the flush. The water is almost too much and he is literally minutes away from losing it, as he gains control the faucet comes on and Harry stifles a sob as his bladder releases itself into the already soaking wet goodnight which of course leaks and soon he can feel the hot liquid pouring down his legs and soaking his Pokémon pajama bottoms. He looks at the puddle forming underneath him and he is silently crying, unable to help it. What is he gonna do now? His body sags in relief as his bladder empties itself. He is still going when the door open, though he keeps his gaze low to the ground.

Bill was half asleep and almost doesn't see him, until he nearly bumps into him. He blinked sleepily as he looked at the boy in front of him, through is foggy brain he could still tell right off the back that something wasn't right. For starters he was standing still and looking at the ground, why wasn't he moving to go into the loo?

"Harry what's wrong?" He mumbled voice thick with sleep.

Harry shrugged dejectedly as the puddle grew bigger around him; he had given up on trying to stop mid-flow. He couldn't, and he only succeeded in getting his hands wet.

"Well let me move, I'm assuming you need the loo?" He asked quietly, still hadn't noticed anything amiss.  
"I don't have to go anymore," Harry whimpered as he felt the last of his pee drip down his leg.  
"What do you mean you don't have to..? Oh," Bill replied finally looking down at the floor.  
The toilet light had illuminated the hallway where they were and he could see plain as day the puddle of liquid around Harry, not to mention Harry's pajama bottoms were drenched.  
"You took too long and I couldn't hold it anymore," Harry explained quietly.  
"Why didn't you go use the one downstairs?" Bill whispered gently grabbing Harry's hand.  
"It was too dark," Harry said tearfully, allowing the older boy to pull him into the loo.  
"I'm sorry Harry, why didn't you just knock?" Bill asked gently.  
"Didn't want you to be mad," he replied sniffling, though his tears never stopped.  
"Why would I be mad?" Bill asked a bit confused.  
"For disturbing you," Harry replied still not looking up. He couldn't believe what just happened. How was he going to fix this?  
"You wouldn't have disturbed me at all Harry," Bill said gently. "You don't like the dark?"

Harry didn't say anything in response to that; he didn't want his best mate's brother to tell Ron about his fear. Though he knew Ron wouldn't make fun since he himself was terrified of spiders, but why tempt fate?

"Stay here, I'm gonna go get your bag, and my wand," Bill said as he gingerly stepped over the puddle. He understood then, Harry like Ron was afraid of the dark. Then again after dealing with what they did for the past two years at Hogwarts Bill was not at all surprised. After dealing with Voldermort for two years, of course they were afraid of things going bump in the night.

Harry stood in the middle of the loo and glanced at the mirror. His face was tear-streaked and his eyes were red as well as his nose; which was running. The sight of himself made him want to cry harder and he quickly averted his eyes. He was getting cold, and he did not like the feeling of this extremely soaked garment between his legs. There was nothing he could do, so he just waited for Bill to come back.

Bill rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he grabbed his wand feeling bad for the kid. He walked quietly but quickly to his little brother's room, wand lit up in a low Lumos and grabbed the pack by the door. He noticed it was already open, but he just grabbed it and closed the door. He headed back to the loo, banishing the puddle on the floor with a flick of his wand.

"Here you are Harry," he said quietly as he walked in the loo and closed the door. He set the bag on the counter and turned to the silent boy next to him.

Harry looked up at the older boy tearfully, was it childish that he just wanted Snape? He didn't like cleaning charms it still left him feeling dirty, and he was paranoid that you could still smell the pee on him. He wanted a bath but he wasn't about to tell the older boy that.

Bill put a silencing spell around the bathroom and sighed they could talk now without whispering.

"Did you want a bath Harry? No one can hear the water run now," Bill said gently, he did have eyes and he could see the boy looking longingly at the tub.  
"If...if it would be ok," he mumbled out.  
"Its fine, lemme run the water," Bill replied walking over towards the tub to start the water.

Harry took off his shirt automatically, it wasn't until he came to him bottoms that he remembered what he was wearing underneath. He colored slightly and froze up not wanting the older boy to see.

Bill noticed and got up to leave, not wanting to invade his privacy.

"Stay, don't leave," Harry found himself saying grabbing the back of the boy's t-shirt. He couldn't handle having to clean up alone; Snape had always helped him when he had an accident. Since he couldn't have Snape, Bill was the next best thing.  
"Are you sure?" Bill asked wanting to make sure.  
"Yes I'm sure," Harry replied, fear replacing the embarrassment as he quickly tugged off his bottoms.

Bill turned off the water, not commenting on what looked like a mixture between underwear and soggy nappy between Harry's legs. He could only guess what it was for, and he shrugged his shoulders. He knew whatever it was that Harry probably couldn't help it. He walked back towards the counter and started taking out an extra pair of pajama bottoms, and what looked some normal boxers, until he felt them.

"Harry what exactly is this?" He asked as he felt the material and he was unable to stem his curiosity.  
"Its muggle underwear, they help with um...bedwetting," Harry finally choked out.

"You wet the bed Harry?" Bill asked softly, looking at the underwear in interest.  
"Yes, please don't tell anyone," Harry whispered dejectedly.  
"I won't kid; it's not my secret to tell." Bill said honestly, though he was curious about one thing.  
"Thank you," Harry replied quietly.  
"Do they have any for girls?" Bill asked casually.  
"Yea, but theirs don't look like boxers," Harry answered.  
"I would hope not," Bill said chuckling.

He would talk to his dad about making a detour tomorrow when they did their trip. The muggles had a good idea, and he knew that Ginny would love this; it was lot better than waking up wet. He knew she was embarrassed that the problem had come back after her first year of school. Again he couldn't blame her, for what she went through. They were lucky that was all that came out of her run in with Voldermort. He looked at the small boy in front of him and sighed.

"Harry its ok that you wet the bed," Bill said gently.  
"No it not I'm 13 now," Harry said sniffling before shaking his head sadly.  
"That doesn't mean anything, don't tell her I told you this but Ginny does it too." Bill said quietly.  
"What? No way, your pulling my leg," Harry said not believing that in the slightest.  
"She does, why else would I ask if they came in girl sizes?" Bill said pointedly.  
"But she, are you serious?" That was all Harry could say, as he stared at the redhead.

He couldn't tell you what he was feeling, because he didn't know himself. It was a warm feeling to know that he wasn't alone in this. He looked at Bill before he spoke.

"Are you gonna tell her about me?" Harry asked softly.  
"I would like too, especially since I told you about her. It would make her feel better that one of her friends did it too." Bill replied honestly.  
"Ok...just don't tell Ron please," Harry said softly as he sniffled. He knew how it felt to feel like you were the only one with this problem and he didn't want Ginny to feel like that.  
"Its ok Harry, don't cry. Your secret is safe with me kid," he replied reassuringly.

Bill nodded it made perfect sense now, and he grabbed another shirt. He could only assume that Snape had packed the bag because he highly doubted Harry would pack any extra sets of clothing. Bill took a seat on the close toilet, conjuring a book to read as Harry stepped into the tub. He threw a cleaning charm on the wet clothes on the floor before placing them in the plastic bag inside the pack.

Harry relaxed in the warm water as he grabbed his wash towel and started to clean up. The tears ran silently down his face and he wanted nothing more to go home. But it was around 3:30am and he knew that he would never be allowed. The fact that he couldn't get the comfort from Snape that he so desperately needed, made him cry just a little bit harder.

Harry was sitting in the bathtub, wishing he had his toys and was at home. He felt so alone and he felt the back of his eyes burning again as the tears tried to fall again. He soaped the wash cloth before cleaning himself up. He sniffled loudly but never said a word the entire bath. He sat there for a while until the water got cold and finally looked up at Bill.

"I wanna get out now," he said quietly.

Bill nodded and stood up and held out a towel for him. Turning around he pulled the plug to let out the water.

Harry stood there wrapped in an oversize towel shivering and sniffling. He got dressed quickly, slipping on his special underwear first. When he finished he looked at the soaked garment on the floor. He didn't know what to do with it, and he picked it up dejectedly. He didn't want anyone to see it in the rubbish bin because they would know that it belonged to him.

Bill turned around to see Harry looking on the verge of tears again and after seeing what he was holding he knew why.

"I got it Harry," he said waving his wand and banishing it out of existence.

Harry smiled gratefully, before hugging himself tightly.

"Time to go back to bed," Bill said softly as he grabbed the pack and waved his wand to cancel the silencing charm.  
"Can...can I floo my dad?" Harry finally asked unable to stifle the sob this time.  
"Harry it's late, and Snape isn't one you want to wake up at 4:00 in the morning," Bill said trying to get him to smile. His mother and father had already explained the situation to him and Charlie in better depth then his younger siblings about Harry's relatives and how Snape played into it.  
"He doesn't mind, I've woken him up before in the night. Please can I floo him. I need him," Harry whimpered through his sobs.  
"I sorry Harry you can't," Bill said gently though inside he was feeling awful.

He knew that if he did Harry would want to go back home leaving Ron to wonder what happened to him during the night. He didn't want to explain to his family why Harry left, not to mention he could help but feel like Harry needed more independence. It was boggling to him how clingy the smaller boy actually was. Apparently his relative's abuse went a lot further then his parents had said.

This was more than a few hits, with angry words thrown in there. Bill could see the signs quite clearly, and he still couldn't fathom how they could do that to anyone; let alone a child who was their own flesh and blood.

"I want...my...daddy," Harry gasped out through his sobs that were shaking his small frame.  
"I know you do buddy, it'll be ok though," Bill said before reaching down to pick him up.

He was a bit surprised about the weight of the boy, he was expecting something solid like Ron, but Harry was about as light as Ginny. Bill walked out off the loo and set Harry's pack in his own room before walking downstairs. He felt the grip around his neck tightened as they walked down in the darkness and he patted his back to calm him down. Bill headed into the kitchen for some warm milk.

Harry cried silently into the older male's shirt, he wanted the smell of potions and security he usually got when he hugged Snape.

"Harry it'll be ok, just call down," Bill said trying to sooth him, and fix him a warm drink.  
Grabbing the cup in one hand he decided (with the way Harry was clinging to him) to head to his own room. He closed his door and turned on the light before setting Harry on the bed.  
"Drink this slowly Harry," he said handing him the cup.  
"Can I have Padfoot?" Harry mumbled softly referring to his dog. The name he'd chosen was familiar to him but he couldn't understand why, nor could he remember if it belonged to anyone.  
"What's that?" Bill asked legitimately confused.  
"My stuffed dog, he was on my bed," Harry explained softly.  
"Oh ok, and yea I'll go get him," Bill said quickly opening the door and going down the hall to Ron's room. He returned quickly with the toy and handed it to Harry who latched on it tight.  
"Are you ready to go back to bed now?" Bill asked gently as he sat down next to him.

Harry didn't say anything; he just buried his face into his stuffed animal. It smelled of home and he found himself unable to stop his tears.

"Harry..." was all Bill said before picking him up and placing him in his lap.

Harry said nothing only lifting his head to drink the warm milk with honey. It was so yummy, and it made him sleepy. He found himself closing his eyes and relaxing completely against Bill's chest.

"That's it Harry," Bill said softly as the younger boy's breathing started to even out. He held him for 15 minutes more wanting to make sure that he was totally asleep, before he slowly got up and carried him back to Ron's room.

After tucking him in and then checking on his brother Bill walked out and headed back to his room to get so much needed sleep


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Harry woke up the next more to the sun shining brightly in his face. He moaned before tugging the pillow over his head. He could hear Ron snoring still and wished that could have been him. The dungeons never woke him up like this; the manor didn't either as he usually had the windows covered. As he rolled over he felt like his bladder was screaming for relief. He shook his head, he would never drink that much pumpkin juice again; no matter how good it was. He jumped out of bed and wondered over to the door. As he opened it he became more aware of the noises in the hallway.

Harry stepped out to see Percy and the twins banging on the door to the loo, arguing about who was next. Harry winced before coming to stand behind them. It being the morning meant he needed to go quite badly, and he didn't want to have another accident, especially in front of more people. It was bad enough with almost not making it with Charlie and then Bill seeing him wet.

2 minutes later and Harry was holding himself quite openly, as he jumped up and down in desperation. They were so into their argument they didn't notice him, nor Bill who opened the door to see what was going on. Harry tried to smile but it came out a grimace, Bill's shaving cream made him look like Father Christmas.

"What is going on out here?" Bill asked staring at his younger brothers, who all started to speak at once.

"We were here first but…"

"Then Percy tried to jump…"

"In front of us using…"

"The I'm older tag," Fred finished, while George glared at Percy.

Before Bill could say anything, he glanced behind them when he heard a small voice call his name.

"Bill," Harry whimpered as he felt himself about to leak. He wasn't even sure the man had heard him until he locked eyes with him.  
"Come on in Harry," Bill replied when he caught sight of the frantic dancing.

Harry nodded gratefully but he couldn't get through because the twins were in the way.  
Bill frowned as Harry tried to make his way through the redheads but couldn't. He groaned inwardly when Harry bent over at the waist.

"Move it guys, let him through," he said loudly, before reaching through and grabbing Harry by the front of his shirt before pulling him into the loo. He closed the door quickly, as he heard the boy scamper towards the toilet.  
"Igottapeebad," Harry said desperation evident in his voice.  
"I know you do Harry," Bill replied grabbing his razor and turning back to the sink. Though they had shaving charms; Bill like his father, preferred to use muggle means. While it took a bit longer then the charm, the results were better, not to mention it was easier for him.

Harry danced in front of the toilet as he hurriedly lifted the seat up, before pulling his pants and boxers down enough to go. He breathed a loud sigh of relief as his liquid started forcibly hitting the toilet water. He smiled as he relieved himself, happy to have made it.

"Thank you," Harry said still going, though he smiled as he turned to look at Bill.  
"Keep your eye on the bowl Harry," Bill said shaking his head in amusement.

Harry blushed but nodded as he continued, he was reminded of the time he peed in the parking lot because of how much he seemed to be going. He didn't know he could hold that much in. He tried to push it out faster as he was still going, but he could feel his bladder slowly emptying.

"Good thing I let you in," Bill said chuckling softly as he heard how much the small boy was producing.

Harry nodded very grateful for that as his stream started to weaken. 10 seconds later and he was done, he had never felt more relieved. Putting himself back in his underwear he leaned over to flush the toilet. He stood there for a second just looking at Bill shave; it looked so much fun.

"You can wash your hands Harry," Bill said moving back and turning on the water.

Harry moved to the sink before quickly washing his hands and drying them on the towel. He smiled before opening the door and walking out.

"Sorry about that..."  
"Mate we didn't see..."  
"That you were hiding behind us..."  
"Though we are glad..."  
"To see that you..."  
"Made it ok..." the twins finished.

Harry blushed before he nodded once; their way of talking always made him dizzy. He walked back towards Ron's room, where he found his mate blinking sleepily at him.

"Morning Ron," Harry said cheerfully.  
"Hey Harry, where we're you? For a second I thought you might've gone home," Ron said pulling the covers off.  
"I was in the loo," Harry replied, keeping to himself that had Bill allowed him to floo Snape he would be. He was feeling better now, but at the time he just wanted to be with his dad.  
"That's where I need to be," Ron said as he stood up and stretched.  
"Bill is in there," Harry murmured.  
"That's not a problem, if you have to go bad enough he'll let you in," Ron said knowingly before walking out to the hall.

Harry knew just what he meant and for that he was grateful. He grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a green shirt with a dinosaur on it before getting dressed. Deciding on brushing his teeth after breakfast Harry headed downstairs.

"Good morning," he said as he came into the kitchen before taking a seat at the table.  
He received the greeting back from the few people that were in there, before Mrs. Weasely was loading up his plate.

Harry looked down at his full plate and sighed, she served a lot of food and he wasn't even sure if he could eat it all. He looked around the table not sure if he was supposed to eat or wait until everyone came down.

"Eat up dear before it gets cold," Molly said, as she walked passed him.  
"Yes m'am," he replied before digging into his food with gusto.

He ate half of what was on his plate before his stomach was feeling a bit bloated from all the food. By that time nearly everyone was seated and eating. Harry sighed before taking another bite of food. He felt like he was going to explode if he ate anymore but he didn't want to be ungrateful. This had never been a problem at home; Snape always seemed to know how much was enough for him.

"If your full Harry, don't eat anymore; you're going to make yourself sick," Charlie said before taking his plate way and passing it to his mum to put on the counter. He had seen the boy struggling to eat the rest of his food. He knew everyone didn't have a bottomless pit like they Weaseley boys did.  
"So dad, where are we going today?" Percy asked as he took a bite of his toast.  
"One of my fellow wizards is married to a muggle and he was telling me about this place in the muggle world for families to have fun." Arthur explained happily.  
"What kind of place dad?" Ron asked.  
"That is a surprise," was all Arthur said before returning to his food.  
Harry smiled happily as conversation around the table turned to talk about where they might be going. He was so excited.

After breakfast was over Molly, told them all to go finished getting ready. As they all clambered up the stairs she grabbed Bill and Charlie and told them to make sure that the younger ones; meaning Ginny, Harry, and Ron packed an extra set of clothes. Since they were going to be in the muggle world it would be best if they refrained from doing any magic out there. Bill and Charlie agreed before heading to get ready themselves.

"Ron; you and Harry each pack a backpack with a change of clothes," Charlie said sticking his head in the door. Bill had gone to tell the same to Ginny.  
"Oy, why do we have to do that?" Ron asked oblivious and confused at the moment.

Harry blushed slightly he knew what Charlie was getting at; Snape had done it every time they went out for which Harry was grateful for each time he needed them; but he would be lying if he said it didn't make him embarrassed nonetheless. He took his things out his pack while Charlie explained to Ron why they were doing it. He turned around when he heard Ron's horrified reaction and grinned.

"It's not a big deal mate; we just can't use magic around muggles. Not to mention what if we use it in private and there's another witch or wizard around? What would happen if they saw Harry Potter and the Weasleys?" Harry said rationally as he packed a set of clothes, making sure to include underwear.  
"Right, sorry mate I had forgotten about that," Ron replied sheepishly.

Charlie winked at Harry for diffusing the situation before going back to his room, and making sure he had everything.

Harry had his money sack around his neck; apparently Snape didn't believe he wouldn't lose it and he spelled it closed until Harry needed to take something out of it. He couldn't take it off or anything. Though it was weightless and he had no idea how much money was actually in it. Snape and Harry didn't feel comfortable letting the Weasleys pay for him when they didn't have too.

10 minutes later and everyone was downstairs and waiting by the door. They walked outside to see that Arthur had rented a van for them to use that day. Harry wanted the floor to open up and swallow him when they started talking about the Ford Angelis that he and Ron took to Hogwarts.

Everyone was soon scrambling inside with the 3 youngest in the way back the set off for the trip. Harry had a window seat and he didn't know how long the ride was and didn't want to fall asleep because he didn't want to wet. He leaned against the glass as he heard tidbits from various conversations around him. He and Ron had just started talking about Quidditch when Harry felt his bladder prod him.

He had forgotten to go before he left because he was so excited. Looking at his watch he saw they had only been in the car for 25 minutes. He wasn't about to ask to stop besides he knew he could hold it for a while anyways. As he rested against the window his eyes started closing on their own accord and though he resisted it at first; he couldn't keep doing it forever and Harry soon drifted off to sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Charlie turned around to check on the 3 behind him and they were in different stages of sleeping. Ron was nodding off, jerking back his head whenever he drifted off, Ginny was blinking rapidly trying to stay awake, and Harry was gone to this world. He reached over to place a pillow between Harry and the window before moving Ron to lean on Harry. He looked at Ginny in amusement as she slowly lost the battle to sleep before situating her and turning around.

"Don't be so loud, their sleeping," Charlie said quietly effectively shushing the van.  
"Who's sleeping?"  
"Harry, Ron and Ginny are," He replied with a shrug.  
"That's good, when they get to the park they'll be rested up." Molly said softly.  
"We're going to a park?" Fred asked incredulously.  
"Yes and no, it's a different type of park a muggle theme park of sorts. Do be quiet and don't tell the younger ones I want them to be surprised." Arthur said firmly.

"Of course dad..."

"We can keep…"  
"Secrets," they finished together.

2 hours later Harry was moving a bit in his seat, his hand squeezing himself tightly trying to alert his brain of his struggles. He woke up hand deep in his groin with a small gasp. He was horrified that he had fallen asleep and breathed a great sigh of relief when he realized he didn't wet. That relief last for about a second when he found out why. His bladder was too full and he knew he didn't have long until his bladder just gave out.

He looked around the van uneasily, Ron and Ginny were asleep, and damn near everyone else was as well, except for Charlie and Mr. Weasley; who was driving. He had no clue what they were talking about and he didn't care. Harry sat wiggling in his seat for a moment as he placed the pillow over his lap. Harry was borderline frantic he had no idea what he was supposed to do now. Harry closed his eyes tightly, as a wave of desperation hit and he knew he'd better speak up soon.

"Are we almost there?" He asked quietly though the stillness in the van they heard him just fine.  
"Be there in a half hour," Arthur replied happily.  
"Oh that long?" Harry murmured though they still heard it.  
"Did you need something Harry?" Charlie asked lazily turning around.

"Ye…no I didn't," Harry stammered out, as his desperation hit him full force.

Charlie frowned slightly before focusing his gaze on Harry's face. His face looked pinched and he seemed to be in pain, what the hell?

"You ok Harry?" Charlie asked looking intently at his face.

"I need a stop," Harry said almost inaudibly, unable to keep still or his silence. He didn't want to risk an accident today, especially not in the car with the chances of it getting on someone other them himself.

"Why, what's the matter?" Charlie asked thinking that the boy probably wasn't feeling well.

Harry grimaced before squirming in his seat as he gripped himself tightly, trying hard not to jostle Ron. He didn't wanna wake his friend up, and have to explain what was going on.

"Did you need the loo Harry?" Charlie asked, seeing the movement, and the crotch grab. He was asking to be sure, but he knew the problem immediately.

"Uh huh, can we stop soon?" Harry whispered desperately for once not trying to deny it as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Yea, hold on for a bit mate. Hey dad, when's the next rest area coming up?" Charlie asked.

"There's one in about 5 minutes, Harry needs to go?" Arthur asked getting over into the exit lane.

"Yea," Charlie replied turning around to check on Harry.

Harry nodded having heard Mr. Weasely, and tried not to let how bad he had to go show. As he sat there he suddenly bolted up in his seat, how was he going to get out? He was in the furthest seat from the door, he would wet by the time he crawled over everyone and actually got out the car. His panic wasn't helping his already filled to the brim bladder and he wasn't surprised when he lost a few drops into his boxers. He looked at Charlie not wanting to bother him, but not knowing what else to do. He laid his head on the window and whimpered a bit, trying to figure this out.

"Just hold on Harry, he's getting off the roadway now," Charlie said soothingly, when he heard the whimper. Charlie frowned as he took in the same thing that was currently sending Harry into a panic.

"Harry I want you to unbuckle your seatbelt then lean forward," Charlie said taking off his own so he could lift him over the seats.

"Ok," Harry said quickly doing it, before he was lifted up and sitting next to Charlie.

"Bill wake up, I need you to move for a minute," Charlie said as Arthur started to pull into the rest area.

"Why, are we there already?" Bill asked sitting up a bit and blinking the sleep out his eyes.

"No, we gotta get out though," Charlie said turning to check on Harry again.

"Where we going then," he asked yawning widely.

"Harry needs the loo, like now. Open the door quick Bill," Charlie said quietly.

For his part Harry was rocking animatedly in his seat, not really paying attention to anyone else but his now pulsing bladder. He could feel a spurt trying to make its way out, but he held himself tighter so he wouldn't leak again. He didn't want to ruin the day before it hadn't even started yet.

Bill quickly opened the door having heard that, and jumped out before turning around to let his brother out and see how Harry was holding up.

Harry climbed out the van slowly before doubling over as tears sprung into his eyes. He clenched his thighs together as both his hands squeezed himself tightly. As the spasm passed he stood back up, and removed one hand before looking at the two red heads in front of him.

"Right, come on then," Charlie said reaching for his hand automatically.

Harry latched on tightly as Charlie led the way towards the toilets. He moaned and stiffened before stopping a second later as he felt his boxers dampen. He stood stock still both hands holding his crotch as he bent over trying to contain the flood.

"Shit…Harry come on kid, we're almost there," Charlie said pulling on his arm as he tried to get Harry to move again.

"It's starting to come out," Harry whispered tearfully, too scared to move at this point for fear of more leaking out.

"You can do it Harry, just try," Charlie urged him.

"Merlin Charlie, just pick him up already," Bill finally spoke, trying to keep the frustration out of his tone, wondering why his brother hadn't done that sooner.

Harry didn't say anything but nodded in agreement with Bill, as a few tears fell down his face.

"Just hold on about a minute more Harry," Charlie said before picking him up quickly and sprinting towards the loo.

"Hurry, Hurry please," Harry whimpered as a he as he squirmed in Charlie's arms as he lost a few more spurts into his boxers.

Harry could feel them already soaked through, but was too afraid to look to see if it showed through on his trousers. He was terrified that Charlie would feel it on his hands and know that he was peeing on himself.

Meanwhile Bill, who watched Charlie run off to the toilets with Harry; thought since they had stopped at a rest area he should head back to the car to check on Ginny and wake her up and see if she needed to go. He was also hoping that she hadn't wet too. He quickly hurried back into the van and very carefully made his way to the back. He sighed in relief when he saw that she was dry but she was moving around quite a bit.

"Gin-Gin, wake up sweetie," he whispered softly, as he gently shook her shoulder.

"Whazzit?" She mumbled tiredly, as she opened her bleary eyes to look at her brother.

"Come use the loo," Bill replied quietly.

"Ok," she replied sleepily, she had felt her bladder quite clearly when she sat up. She reached her arms up to him to grab her.

Bill shook his head in amusement before picking up his little sister and getting out the van. He walked quickly to the toilet, trying to keep her awake. He frowned as he came to the toilets, the men's loo had a line, and he sighed gratefully when Charlie and Harry went to the front of it.

"Gin-Gin, go in and use it, I'll be right here by the door," Bill said setting her down by the door.

Ginny nodded before walking through the door and heading into a stall.

Bill waited anxiously for her, very grateful that it didn't seem to be a lot of women who needed the loo. He wouldn't hesitate to go in there if Ginny needed him.

"Almost there, hold it a few more seconds," Charlie said sighing in relief when he saw the men's sign for the toilet.  
"I can't its coming out right not, let me down Charlie," Harry said pulling at his trousers frantically and trying to squirm out of his arm. If he peed on Charlie he would be so humiliated.

Charlie said nothing in response to that, though he held him tighter as he burst through the door. He groaned loudly in frustration, turning a few heads in their direction, as he saw the line and he knew that Harry couldn't hold it that long.

"You and your little brother can go before me if you like. The little one looks likes he busting," a man in line said kindly.  
"That's cuz I am," Harry said sniffling as he leaked a bit more.

He didn't say anything else as he was jostled around in Charlie's arms. Harry was dribbling pee steadily by this point when finally a stall opened. He was set down in front of the toilet as his buckles on his clothes suddenly disappeared in thin air. He ignored that in favor of pulling his underwear down and peeing into the toilet. It felt great to be going even though only half of it ended up in the toilet. The rest had completely soaked his boxers and his trousers to about mid-knee.

"Feel better kid?" Charlie asked gently, one hand over his thumping heart.  
"Yes, but I didn't make it fully," Harry said as he flushed the toilet. He was already sniffling piteously as he surveyed the damage done to his clothes.  
"What do you mean?" Charlie asked softly.  
"Look at me, what am I gonna do?" Harry said crying softly as he turned to face Charlie in embarrassment. He never had to ask that question with Snape, the man just knew what to do.

Charlie winced before looking up at Harry who was crying. He tapped his wand against his arm, though technically his mum had said no magic today, she wasn't here at the moment.

"Hey Harry, can you keep a secret mate?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Uh huh," Harry said sniffling pathetically as he stared at his shoes.

"I'm gonna spell you clean, and then hit you with a refreshing charm. Just promise me you won't tell mum alright?" Charlie explained quietly.

"I promise," Harry said miserably as he looked at his trousers.

Charlie quickly spelled him clean and threw a gentle cleaning charm at his face to wipe up his tears and the redness that showed he had been crying.

"Thanks Charlie," Harry replied appreciatively, before beaming at the older male.

"No problem Harry, let's go," Charlie responded as he ruffled Harry's hair before opening the stall and leaving.

"What's Bill doing?" Harry asked as they walked over to the redhead who was leaning against the wall by the women's loo.

"He's waiting for Ginny," Charlie said, when just at that moment the girl in question walked out.

"Hi Ginny," Harry said smiling shyly.

"Hi Harry, guess what Dad says we're almost there," she said excitedly as they all started walking back to the van.

"Awesome, do you know where we're going?" Harry asked.

"Nope, I only know that part because mum woke up and asked dad how long it would be." Ginny said proudly.

"Cool, I wonder if Ron is still asleep," Harry murmured out loud.

"What do you think?" She asked smirking at him.

Harry blushed slightly for a moment, and smiled. Of course Ron was asleep, he could sleep through anything. He and Ginny raced back to the van making sure to keep Bill and Charlie in their sights.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Ginny and Harry talked excitedly the whole way there and as they got closer their eyes widened as they saw the place they were going to. Harry grinned brightly as he looked at her. This was gonna be so much fun. They arrived at the park 20 minutes later, and Harry grinned at the name Cornwall's Crealy Devon Adventure Park. He was so excited and he turned around to wake up Ron.

"Get up mate we're here," Harry said shaking his shoulder.  
"Whazzit," Ron mumbled not even opening his eyes.  
"Try this Harry. Ron, Charlie's eating all your food off your plate," Fred called out, covering his ears a second later.  
"Mum; don't let him eat my food!" Ron yelled loudly as he instantly jerked up, hitting his head on the ceiling of the car.  
"Ronald dear, they were kidding," Molly soothed; she knew how youngest son could be.

Harry laughed at his mate's disgruntled expression at having been tricked.

Molly figured that the kids would want to split up to do different things. Percy was gonna be with the twins, Bill is with Ginny, and Charlie has the boys.

"Can we stay with Charlie, Bill?" Ginny asked her brother, she knew that she would have more fun if they were all together.  
"Please Bill?" Harry asked, having caught on to her train of thought.  
"Of course we can," Bill said looking at Charlie, not minding in the least.

After the group arrangements, Molly tells them all that since it is 10:00am, they will have lunch at 1:30pm and everyone will meet at the same place. Harry smiles as Charlie grabs his and Ron's hand as the crowd around the entrance is huge and quite daunting. Everyone soon separated into their groups and the fun can begin.

"Can we get on Maximus first?" Harry asked as he looks through the park map.  
"How about this; everyone will have a turn. We'll start with Harry, Ginny, and Ron and then it'll start over unless Bill and I want to do something ok?" Charlie said to the kids.  
"Ok," they all replied as they headed for the first ride.

As they walked Charlie smiled at what beautiful day this was gonna be, the sun was shining bright. As he passed a few food carts, he frowned, before looking over at Bill.

"What is it?" Bill asked quietly, at Charlie's look.  
"It's kind of hot today, I don't want them to get dehydrated ya know?" Charlie said shaking his head.  
"And they won't, thanks for reminding me." Bill said halting the group for a moment.  
"Everyone needs to drink a bottle of water. You do not have to drink it all at this second but we don't want you to get sick ok?" Charlie said pulling out his money. He was grateful that he and Bill had stopped at Gringotts yesterday to exchange currency beforehand.

Harry nodded having had to deal with this from Snape, reached into the pouch around his neck for his money.

"Harry what is this?" Bill asked as Harry held out a 5 pound note to him.

"My money for my water," Harry said a bit confused.  
"We have enough to get your water Harry," Bill said quietly.  
"I know but I wanna pay for my own," he replied voice trying to stop his voice from taking on a distressed tone.  
"Kid, put your money away," Charlie said softly.  
"But I'm not supposed to let you..." Harry trailed off as he blinked away the sudden tears.

He didn't want them to spend money on him, he had his own. He didn't feel right allowing his friends family to pay for him, especially since they were short on cash and he wasn't.

"Keep it Harry, that way you and Ron can have some for arcade games alright?" Bill said smiling, having seen the rapid blinking in Harry's eyes.

Ron looked at Harry curiously whose green eyes were a bit too shiny for his taste.

"Its ok mate, I have money too and they won't let me spend it either." Ron said quietly.

Harry smiled a bit at Ron as he crumpled the note in his hand, he didn't understand why they felt like they had to pay for it. He gave a soft reply of thanks when he was handed a water bottle. Harry drank it deeply trying to rid his throat of that lump that was making it hard for him to swallow. He was grateful when they came to the ride; and he and Ron grabbed Ginny's hand as they walked over to the line.

"What the hell was that about?" Charlie asked Bill as the kids headed towards the roller coaster.  
"He's uncomfortable about us spending money on him." Bill said simply as he watched them wait in line.

Charlie nodded that he understood that, but didn't comment on it. He knew exactly what Harry was trying to do. He realized a second later that the kids had an odd number before speaking to Bill as he kept his eyes on the kids.

"One of us should ride with them; otherwise one of them is going to ride alone." Charlie said noticing that this coaster was two seats in one row.

"We'll all ride, I don't mind being the odd one out," Bill said as they headed for the line.

Ron was talking excitedly to Harry and Ginny when they got off the ride. The rollercoaster was wicked and he had a blast. He was so excited he wasn't paying attention to his body and he should have since his brain was desperately trying to alert him. As they took a breather and stood in line for the next ride, it all seemed to hit him at once and his hands immediately grabbed for his crotch.

Trying to see how far they were from the front, he groaned he didn't think he could wait that long. He hadn't gone since he woke up that morning having slept through the rest stop. He shuffled his feet a moment, not liking this feeling in the slightest. He had gotten so quiet that Ginny and Harry was looking at him a bit strangely.

"Ron; are you ok mate?" Harry asked concern all in his voice.

Ron nodded his head but didn't verbally reply, trying to wait for Bill and Charlie's conversation to have a break.

"Charlie, I gotta use the toilet," Ron said turning to his brother  
"Ok we'll go right after this ride alright," Charlie replied, not understanding that Ron meant right at that very moment.  
"No Charlie, I gotta use the toilet right now." Ron explained, trying not to let his voice whine, but his situation was getting more urgent.  
"When did you last go Ron?" Bill asked quietly.  
"This morning, when you were in there," Ron whimpered softly, trying not to hold himself again.  
"Oh shit, Charlie go and take him now. He didn't go when we stopped like Ginny and Harry did." Bill said to his brother, understanding the situation quite clearly now.  
"Come on Ron," Charlie said putting his arm around his brother's shoulder before leading him out of the line.

He wasn't taking any chances today, especially after what he went through with Harry. As they finally got out of line, he stopped so he could take out his park map to see where the closest toilets were located at.

Ron tried to wait patiently, but standing still was torture and he didn't want to disgrace himself. He allowed himself to step from side to side, pacing if you will as he waited for his brother.

"Charlie," Ron whined before holding himself quickly as a spurt tried to come out. He could feel it trying to make its way through his firm grip on himself.  
"I know Ron; I just don't know where the loo is. Just give me a moment," Charlie said sighing in relief as someone in a park uniform walked by and he quickly stopped them.

Ron by the time had his eyes scrunched tight while he had himself in a death grip. He was too desperate to be embarrassed that he was holding himself like a little kid. He sniffled as the desperation seemed to hit him again and the spurt splashed through the front side of his boxers and he felt it dribbling down his leg.  
"Charlie...bloody...it's...coming...out," Ron stammered as his eyes stung with tears.  
"I know Ron, let's go." Charlie said ignoring the language at the moment as he winced at his admission before leading his brother quickly to the nearest loo. Thankfully the line wasn't that long and though Charlie tried to give Ron encouraging words he was gonna lose the battle if he didn't go and soon.

A urinal finally opened up and Ron made a beeline for it, unbuckling and unzipping on the way. He pulled himself out of his damp boxers and aimed it at the porcelain. He sighed in obvious relief as it poured out of him. His shoulders sagged as he went, feeling better immediately.

Charlie relaxed as he saw Ron make it before deciding since he was here to; he could relieve himself as well. When they had finished they washed their hands and made their way out the loo.

Ron tried hard to ignore his damp boxers, and he was quiet still a bit shaken up about his almost accident.

Charlie looked down at his little brother worriedly, Ron was a chatterbox but he wasn't talking at all. What the hell?

"Ron; are you feeling ok?" Charlie asked tugging his brother to a stop so he could look him in the eye.  
"I almost didn't make it, I didn't like that feeling at all," Ron replied softly, visibly upset at what almost happened.  
"I know you didn't mate, next time I'll make sure to scope out the loos for ya beforehand ok?" Charlie said apologetically as he ruffled the other's hair.  
"Alright, I guess that's ok," Ron replied softly, still feeling a bit vulnerable and scared.  
"By the way, you'd better not let mum hear you swear, or she'd swat you good." Charlie warned his little brother.  
"It slipped?" Ron said wincing as he thought of what his mum would do him.  
"Well make sure it doesn't slip again. Now let's go if we hurry they might still be in line." Charlie said as they jogged back towards the ride.

They sighed in relief when he they saw that they had just made it in time. Everyone quickly piled on the ride and off they went.

Harry laughed with Ginny and Ron as they got off the coaster. While he had loved going to a theme park with Snape, going with his mates was something new and a lot more fun in a different way.

As the kids talked Bill and Charlie kept note of the time and who was drinking their water like they were supposed to. Though they glanced over at the kids every time they passed a loo, they never asked. Bill was sure that they were old enough to let one of them know. Charlie knew how shy Harry could be when it came to it so he tried to keep an eye out for any strange behavior.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N- When I was making this story one of my friends asked for a Ginny Omorashi scene, so trying to please him I wrote it in here. And another thing Harry's feelings for Ginny are platonic, I'm horrible at pairings…and anyways their too young. If anything, this is 'puppy love'.**

Chapter 48

They were now standing in line for the last ride before they would meet their parents for lunch. Ginny was starting to feel the effects of her water; she had long since drained her bottle and in fact had been given another one. She sighed softly as she became more and more aware of the pressure in her lower stomach. Ginny didn't say anything though, not wanting to miss this ride. She knew she could always tell Bill or her mum later when they all sat down for lunch. Growing up in a house full of brothers had never bothered her in the slightest, so she wasn't embarrassed about them knowing when she needed the loo.

The fact that Harry was here, and she kind of liked him, made everything different. She didn't want him to look at her strange when she announced that she had to go, so she just decided to wait until they got to lunch. Thankfully the line seemed to move somewhat quickly and she didn't have to stand there dancing in place. She knew that Bill would know automatically and she knew he would want her to go immediately. Ginny shook her head, she loved Bill the most, but he always treated her like a baby; even if she technically was the youngest of them all.

If she was being honest she didn't mind it, but she didn't want him to do it front of Harry. She smiled a painful smile as they finally got on the ride, and she squirmed in her seat, as the lap brace pushed against her already full tummy. She found herself whimpering before she could stifle it and Charlie turned to look at her in concern.

"What's wrong Ginny?" He asked softly, trying to see if something was hurting her.

"The bar is kind of tight," she replied honestly.

"I know, but it has to be that way. You want to be safe don't you?" Charlie said gently.

"Yes I do," she replied before sighing and turning back around.

As the ride started up the hill, she realized just how hard this was going to be to hold it all in, and she whimpered again. Only this time when she did it, she was grateful that Charlie couldn't hear it over the sound of the ride. As the coaster dropped on the first hill, she forgot all about her bladder as she enjoyed the ride.

Bill made sure they had all the kids as they walked out the exit of the ride. That last one was very fun, and he hoped that they would have enough time to come back; sometime after lunch to ride it again.

"Where are we eating anyway?" Ron asked as he rubbed his growling stomach.

"At a picnic area in front of the park, mum made lunch." Charlie answered, knowing that it would have cost his parents way too much money to eat here with everyone.

"Will we still get to buy treats here?" Harry asked softly, unsure of he could or not. Snape let him get a lot of things, but he didn't want him mate to feel bad if they didn't have enough for sweets.

"Of course you can Harry, just after lunch." Bill said wanting to prevent an incident like the one they had earlier.

"Oh good, Ron there's something that you have to help me eat," Harry said excitedly, knowing his friend never said no to free food.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked eyes already sparkling happily at the thought himself.

"It's a surprise, but Ginny can help us eat it too," Harry said turning around and smiling shyly at the quiet girl.

As he watched her blush, he suddenly noticed her tense up a bit. He looked at her closely, not sure if she was feeling ok or not, but not wanting to bring attention to it. He himself knew firsthand how annoying that could be. As the group started walking back towards the entrance which was also the exit; he walked with her while Bill and Charlie and Ron talked about the different types of muggle treats. Out of impulse he grabbed her hand, knowing that always made him feel better when Snape did it to him.

"Are you ok Ginny?" Harry asked worry etched across his face.

"I'm fine Harry," she squeaked, before blushing bright red, as her bladder alerted her brain that she most certainly was not fine.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked softly, knowing that something was indeed wrong with her. He could tell by her face, he just didn't know what it was.

"Nothing Harry, I'm good," Ginny replied as her free hand not holding his; unconsciously started to creep towards up her thigh.

Harry let his questions go for the moment hoping she was more like him. If the situation got too bad whatever it was, he usually tended to come clean. He relished in the warm feeling he got from their intertwined hands. He shook his head; he didn't like her like that. If anything she was just his friend who was a girl, like Hermione.

Charlie turned around when he realized that he had only heard Ron speaking for a while. He had a mini heart attack until he saw that Harry and Ginny were a few paces behind them holding hands and swinging their arms. He frowned for a moment, not liking that situation in the least. She was his youngest sibling; and his baby sister. Before he could do anything, he saw Ginny take her finger stick it in her mouth before sticking it in Harry's unprotected ear. He laughed out loud at that before elbowing Bill to turn around and look.

Harry was looking at some of the chocolates they were passing and his stomach was growling in anticipation. He was so into the sweets that he wasn't paying any attention to Ginny who was asking him something, that it until he felt something wet in his ear.

"Eww, Eww, oh gross! What is this? What did you do?" Harry yelled snatching his hand from hers as he immediately tried to get the stuff out of his ear with his shirt.

Ginny grinned widely, before nodding her head, which would teach him not to ignore her. She refrained from laughing though she couldn't say that her brothers did the same.

"Seriously what was that?" Harry asked as he wiped his ear out in disgust.

"A wet willy," Ginny said smugly.

"You put your spit in my ear?" Harry asked in a horrified tone, before turning to Bill in shock.

"That was gross Gin-Gin, what did poor Harry do to you?" Bill asked still chuckling, only this time at Harry's expression of horror and Ginny's smirk.

"He was ignoring me," she said simply as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. Why had everyone stopped, she couldn't make her body be still. She walked towards Bill quickly, intending on telling him in private of her need.

"Here you go Harry, just wash it out with this," Charlie said holding out his water.

Harry smiled gratefully before pouring some water in his ear. He knew what a wet willy was thanks to Dudley, though he couldn't understand why Ginny would do that to him. He wrinkled his nose in disgust again; he didn't think he wanted to hold her hand again anytime soon. He gave Ginny and evil look before he resumed walking with Ron, wanting to stay far away from her.

"Alright guys we gotta hurry, its 1:54pm, and you know how mum hates it if your late to eat," Charlie said grabbing both of the boy's hand and quickly speeding up the pace.

Ginny felt kind of bad, when she saw Harry move to walk with Ron but her full bladder nudged her and she forgot all about how he might be feeling. As they got closer to the entrance, she saw the line for the toilets and her eyes bugged out slightly. They were really long, and she knew they didn't have a lot of time at the moment. She sighed as Bill grabbed her hand to pull her along faster, she could always go later right?

They made it to the picnic table, a few minutes over but they weren't the last ones there. Percy and the twins were just behind them. Everyone had a smile on their face, so it seemed like they all had enjoyed themselves so far.

"Have you guys checked out the indoor rides and stuff?" Fred as asked he took a bite of his sandwich.

"No we've only done all the outside rides so far," Ron replied.

"Try to do the inside stuff next, it's awesome." Percy put in before George could.

Ginny watched comically as the group turned to look at her straitlaced brother, who didn't look the least bit ashamed in the slightest.

"It was fun," he said before finally blushing and looking down at his food.

"Don't let them make you feel bad Perce, it was fun," George agreed happily as he ate his lunch.

"Can we check that after Bill?" Ginny asked, as her hips unconsciously gyrating in her seat. Her legs were already crossed but her excitement was starting to overrule her bladder and she was actively ignoring it. They didn't think anything of her behavior since the other children were nearly jumping out their seats as well. As she finished the last of her pumpkin juice she stiffened closed her eyes as she lost a spurt in her underwear. Her hand automatically came from the tabletop to her lap, as she held herself.

Ginny was terrified at the moment, though she was thankful that no one had been paying her any attention or at least not any that she could see. As they started packing up the leftovers everyone started to get up; and she slowly pulled her leg back so she could get off the bench. As she widened her legs, another spurt trickled out, and she automatically looked down, trying to see if it showed. She could see a small wet spot the size of a quarter on the crotch area of her jean shorts and she quickly lifted her other leg; not wanting anyone to be able to see it.

Ginny fanned her legs quickly trying to gain control so she could stand up, as her brothers and Harry all started to get up. She finally gain enough and stood up slowly before making her way to Bill as quick as she could. She was gnawing on her lip quite anxiously, as she waited for him to stop talking to her dad. She sighed in relief when he turned around and looked at her in question.

"What's the matter Gin-Gin?" Bill asked softly as they started walking away from the lunch area. He could see the worry all on her face, which was now starting to get quite red if he was being honest.

"I have to use the loo Bill," Ginny breathed out as her bladder painfully contracted and she was resorted to holding herself, right then and there. She was happy that they had walked a ways away from their parents.

"Oh Gin, how bad do you really have to go?" Bill said dreading the answer as he saw her hold herself.

"I really, really gotta go Bill," Ginny said honestly, as she squirmed in place.

"Why did you wait so long Gin-Gin?" Bill said grabbing her free hand as he tried to speed up their pace.

"We were eating and I forgotten about it until I stood up," she explained softly, before looking down as some of it dribbled down her thigh and leg. She gripped herself tighter, trying to keep up with Bill but his pace was making her bladder contract a lot.

"Charlie, we'll meet you guys inside," Bill said as they swiftly walked passed them.

"Why, where are you guys going?" Charlie called out.

"Bill slow down your making it come out faster," Ginny cried, as she stopped suddenly and bent over; her hands deep in her crotch.

Charlie's eyes widen as he looked up at his sister position, already knowing what was going on.

"Hey guys, let check the map and see what to do next." He said standing in front of them as he opened the map, trying to save Ginny a bit of dignity.

"Yea, I wanna see what the twins were talking about," Ron said excitedly.

Harry nodded happily as Charlie took out the map, but he was still able to see Ginny from where he was standing. His eyes widened as big as saucers before blushing and turning his eyes to the ground. She looked like she really needed the loo.

"We need to hurry Gin-Gin," Bill said grimacing at her posture.  
"I can't walk that fast," Ginny replied sniffling softly as her eyes filled with tears. She could feel her underwear getting soaked and the warm wetness down her legs.  
"I got you," Bill said as he bent down to pick his sister up, feeling her wet shorts and sighing softly.

Ginny buried her head in his shoulder as the tears seeped through he closed eye lids. She knew she was ruining the day.

"I'm sorry Bill," she whimpered as her bladder jolted and she lost a bit more.  
"It's ok Gin, just try really hard to hold it ok," Bill said feeling the liquid drip through his hands. He wasn't worried about it getting on him; he just didn't want her to be embarrassed.  
"I'm trying, I really am Bill. I just gotta go really, really bad," she said wiping her face on his shirt.

Bill didn't say anything to that as he quickly made his way to the toilets. The lines were atrocious and he swore loudly attracting quite a few stares. He continued walking hoping he could find another one soon. As he turned a corner he stopped as Ginny started squirming around in his arms.

"Let me down, let me down." Ginny said frantically as her bladder started to release itself.  
"Gin-Gin, just wait a few more minutes," Bill said firmly.  
"It's coming out right now Bill, please put me down," Ginny said full blown crying at this point.

Bill nodded before gently setting her on her feet. The minute she touched the pavement it was like a damn broke, and pee was suddenly pouring down her legs.

Ginny kept her head to the ground as she saw the puddle start off small before it quickly grew in size as she continued to wet.

"Oh Ginny," Bill murmured as she wet herself. He sighed before looking around happy to note that there didn't seem to be a lot of people around them at the moment. Good news there was a toilet a few feet from them; he recognized it as a family toilet and was happy to see that the line was fairly short.

Ginny didn't say anything as she wet, it all rushed out of her in one big gush. Good thing she had the sense to spread her legs, or her socks and shoes would have been soaked. She wet for what seemed like forever before she finally stopped and looked tearfully at her brother in silence.

"Let's go get you cleaned up," Bill said softly, as he grabbed her hand and headed for the loo.

They were the only ones in line and he tried to shield her wet state from everyone else. As soon as the door opened, he ushered her in and locked the door behind them.

"I didn't mean to Bill," Ginny said automatically, when they were alone.  
"I know you didn't, but you held it for way to long. Take off your pack Gin," Bill said gently as he stood by the sink.

Ginny sniffled unhappily as she pulled her backpack off and handed it to him. She looked at the floor as she heard him unzipping it and pulling out her extra pair of clothes. Ginny couldn't stop the tears that fell silently down her face. She was 12 years old, way to old to do this. She knew that Ron and Harry would know that she had an accident because of the different clothes.

"What's the matter Gin?" Bill asked as he sat her down on the closed seat and took off her shoes. He knew that she was clearly upset about her accident, but he wanted to know what brought on this wave of new tears.

"Ron and Harry are gonna know," she whimpered pitifully out.

"No they won't, and if they do somehow know, they aren't going to tease you." Bill said firmly.

Ginny nodded and allowed her brother to change her into dry clothes, too caught up in her mortification of her accident to notice much else.

When Bill had wrapped her wet clothes and tied them in a plastic bag, put them in the pack and set it on his own back. Wiping her face clean from tears he grabbed her and lifted her on his hip before making his way out the loo.

Ginny sighed as they started walking back towards where they had last seen the boys, she didn't wanna face any of them but knew that was inevitable. Laying her head on her brother's shoulder she closed her eyes, not in the mood to say anything.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N- Someone *goes to check who* all I've got is Guest lol. I didnt take your review as a flame..just contructive critsim, those are always ok. Though it was super long lol. Anyways they had a good point. The reason I put that this story was omorashi, because the defintion is so wide spread. it can be sexual as I said but at the same time its also tame in a different aspect. Granted if I had known how much grief I was gonna get(although I kinda knew) I dont think I would have put it up. I changed the summary to include bladder issues, that should explain itself, since some people are stil confused. Smh, either way whatever. i could put that and I'll still get review saying its gross because its a taboo subject. i'm really really annoyed with explaining this so that stops now. You guys can read it or not, I will live knowing that I've got some readers who can actually see the comfort from Snape beyond Harry's medical issues. **

**Another one of her good points(I'm assuming its a girl lol) is that she says I have inconsistencies is that Snape doesnt remind Harry to go. Again Harry is 13 years old and even though his mind set is a bit younger, no kid wants to be reminded to go. Severus does remind him but at the same time, as you eheard in an earlier chapter he wanted Harry to be a bit more independent then what he was. This is obviously a really long story and at the moment Snape is a new parent, escuse him for not being on top as you would like it. As for him usiing a tree and what not, he's a boy. If he has to go that bad and a tree is closer, if I had a kid he would use the tree. Sorry if it offends, but my story has been doing that alot. I will live In the meantime 3-4 more chapters coming up.**

**Chapter 49**

"There they are," Harry said pointing at a man carrying a small girl in his arms.

Though he knew it was rude to point Harry kept his finger up, so Ron and Charlie could see Bill and Ginny. He looked as Bill got closer, and he winced for a moment. Ginny hadn't been wearing black jean shorts when she went to the loo, but she was now. He looked at the ground, feeling bad for her, but thanking Merlin that it wasn't him.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Ron asked when the group was finally together again.

"She's feeling a bit hot, which is why I told you all to drink enough water. We're gonna go check out the indoor play area the twins were talking about since its cooler in there." Bill said looking subtly at Charlie.

"Sounds like a plan," Charlie agreed as they all headed in the general direction of the Adventure Zone.

The day passed by fairly quickly, almost to Harry like it was only a few minutes that they started having fun when it was time to leave. At the moment they were all walking back towards the exit, but Bill and Charlie had promised that they would each get to buy a few treats for the ride home. Harry was happy that Ginny wasn't sulking or whatever it was she was doing earlier. Usually after his accidents, he was right as rain about 10 minutes later. He wrinkled his nose before shrugging; maybe it was a girl thing.

As they walked by the sweets row of stores to check out what they might Harry had noticed that his bladder was just a bit too full for his likening. He subtly looked around, trying to see if they were near a loo but couldn't really tell due to the mass of crowds going in the same direction as them. As Charlie allowed him and Ron to go check out the rest of the shop on their own he saw his chance. He wasn't that embarrassed to let Ron know he had to go, because he had lived with Ron in a dorm. He just preferred not to tell anyone, but unless he wanted another instance like this morning he knew he had to speak up.

"Ron; can I talk to you for a second?" Harry asked while Ron was sampling the different types of muggle sweets.

"What is it mate?" Ron replied not turning around to look at him.

"Could you ask Charlie if we could maybe stop at a loo on the way to the car? I didn't get a chance to go yet," Harry said bouncing on his feet. Just addressing that he needed to use it was making his urge a bit more urgent then he originally thought it was.

"Umm, why can't you just ask him Harry?" Ron asked confused at the moment.

"Because he's your brother, besides; what if he doesn't believe me?" Harry whispered, resisting the urge to hold himself at the moment. Standing still was doing nothing to help his current situation; it was in fact making it a lot worse.

"He wouldn't do that, and anyway you could ask Bill," Ron said pointedly before going back to his treat bag.

"No it's…its ok, I actually don't have to go anymore," Harry said quickly before walking away to pick out his own treats.

Ron watched his friend walk away in suspicion, knowing that you didn't suddenly not have to go that quick. He kept an eye on Harry as he picked his sweets and he was rewarded with the tell-tale dance of someone in urgent need of the toilet. Ron sighed, before shaking his head, planning on saying something to one of his brothers as soon as they got out of the shop.

As they passed a toilet, that didn't seemed to have that long of a line, Ron immediately looked to Harry and saw his eyes glanced in that direction and back to Charlie, but he didn't say anything. He could see quite clearly that the situation with Harry was getting very serious. He didn't want his best mate to feel like he did earlier today, he hated that feeling himself.

Harry was walking behind the Weasleys, only Ron was next to him somewhat, which was why he hoped they couldn't see him. He was frantic with desperation as he gripped himself with one hand and tried to hold his incoming flood back. His eyes were watering, wishing that Snape was here, he would know by now that Harry was nearly busting. He shook his head from side to side, as they passed yet another loo. He knew he wasn't gonna make it all the way back to the house; he wasn't even sure if he could make it to the car.

Ron frowned, as he glanced back over at Harry. His green eyes were kinda bright, and he quickly reached for one of his brothers, not caring which one.

"Stop," Ron called as he tugged on his arm.

"What is it Ron, did you drop a sweet or something?" Bill asked turning around to look at his little brother's face.

Charlie laughed as he plucked a sweet from Ginny's bag, as she lay sleeping on his shoulder. She would never know that he had taken one or not.

"I'm not joking; Harry needs the toilet like now," Ron announced to the group; turning around to check on his mate who was now holding himself. Ron's blue eyes met Harry's alarmed green ones.

"Ron," Harry yelled, blushing brightly, as he caught Bill's eye before looking at his ground.

Bill took in the boy's obvious predicament, though Harry had yelled at Ron, Bill had noticed something else. Harry didn't remove his hand from his crotch, nor did he deny it. He looked around, seeing the toilet they had just passed a little ways back, line still fairly manageable.

"I'll take him Charlie, and we'll catch up with you guys," Bill said gesturing for Harry to come on.

Harry was humiliated that Ron would yell that out like that, only grateful that Ginny just happened to be asleep at the moment. He blushed red as he followed Bill slowly, why did Ron have to yell it out like that? He felt so ashamed that he couldn't just tell them of his need himself. He sighed angrily; that was the last time he asked Ron for help on that front.

"Why didn't you say something Harry?" Bill asked as they stood in line. Well he stood in line, Harry bounced and squirmed around.

"We were leaving and I thought that we would stop for a last toilet break," Harry replied honestly, Snape tended to do that exact thing.

"I understand, but if you needed it sooner don't be afraid to ask. After all you don't want any more close accidents like earlier," Bill said referring to the rest stop and not that early morning.

Harry was beyond mortified that the older boy would bring that up, and he hunched his shoulders into himself. He thought that Bill was making a joke of what he did in front of the toilet door. He just wanted to be at home, he had fun and all but right now he would rather be with Snape. Harry kept his gaze to the ground; Snape had never made fun of him for not being able to speak up. He always told him it wasn't his fault, but the Durselys. For the first time Harry wondered, if there might just be something wrong with him.

Bill had noticed how quiet Harry had gotten but shrugged it off as the line moved quickly along. As they walking into the loo, Bill quickly steered him into an opened stall and locked the door behind them. He leaned against the wall, giving Harry space to take care of business.

Harry rushed over to the toilet, his inner turmoil taking a backseat as he caught sight of the actual toilet. He stood in front of it for a second before taking off his pack and handing it to Bill before working on his trouser button. He jumped up and down for a moment determined to get it done by his self and without asking for help. After all he had done it once at home, so he knew he could do it again. He groaned to himself as he struggled to undo his trousers, but his pride wouldn't let him ask the man who he had thought just teased him.

Bill looked down curiously when a few minutes went by and he didn't hear the sound of water on water. He looked at Harry who seemed in to be struggling with his belt or something.

"Harry do you need help?" Bill asked gently.

"No thank you, I got it." Harry replied politely, even though he knew he didn't. He wished that he had spoken up and told Charlie of his need. He didn't wanna annoy Bill; he didn't like getting scolded by him.

"You sure about that kid, you look like you need help to me." Bill replied pointedly.

"I got it; though actually I don't think I need to go anymore." Harry said as he forced himself to walk away from the toilet and towards the stall door. He was promptly blocked by Bill who was looking at him in confusion and disbelief.

"No idea why you're lying to me Harry, nor why you won't let me help you. But we aren't leaving from this stall until you at least try to go." Bill said firmly, arms crossing in reflex.

"But I don't have to anymore," Harry denied loudly even as his knees bent awkwardly together. His bladder having not liked the shock of him nearly screaming in the least; he moaned and bent at the waist.

"Oh Merlin, you're standing there about to piss yourself and you're still trying to convince me that you don't have to go anymore?" Bill said exasperatedly before gently lifting the boy and shuffling him back towards the toilet.

Harry didn't say anything as he held himself tightly before turning his anguished face to Bill's.

"I'm sorry, please don't tease me again," Harry said sniffling already as his eyes filled with tears.  
"Hey, no tears kid, let me just undo your trousers alright? And when did I tease..., never mind we'll discuss that later," Bill said before quickly turning the stubborn child to face him. He was able to undo the belt and button with ease, even with Harry holding himself so securely. Pulling his shorts down he turned Harry towards the bowl and was rewarded about a second later with liquid hitting water; quite forcibly.

Harry moaned audibly in relief as he emptied his bladder forgetting for the moment that he wasn't alone. His shoulders sagged as he peed, feeling quite giddy to the point where he felt himself sway a bit from the relief but didn't fall thanks to a hand on his shoulder. When he was done he tucked himself back into his boxers and pulled his shorts up.

Flushing he grabbed his pack signaling to Bill that he was ready to go. Washing his hands, they headed outside, starting to walk the direction of the exit. Harry didn't say anything as they walked, occasionally scuffing his shoe on the pavement.

Bill, who had been relatively quiet since he freed Harry from his shorts, finally spoke.

"Earlier you said I teased you, what did you mean?" Bill asked softly.  
"You said that since I held it too long, I'm probably gonna end up with another accident like earlier." Harry said shaking the tears away as they registered the hurt once again.  
"But that's true Harry, if you wait too long to tell someone you need to go." Bill said gently.  
"It wasn't my fault though; I had woken up like that. And you were in the toilet and I couldn't wait." Harry explained tearfully.  
"Not what I was talking about kid, not at all. I'm well aware that was an accident," Bill said, understanding now why Harry refused his help in the loo.  
"Then what did you mean?" Harry asked wiping a hand across his face.  
"At the rest stop today," Bill answered.  
"But that wasn't my fault either. I didn't mean to fall asleep," Harry said trying to get him to understand, which he thankfully did.  
"You fell asleep in the car, I remember and you woke up dry. I had forgotten for a moment why that was so important," Bill said apologetically.  
"It's ok," Harry said softly.  
"It's not kid, you couldn't help it anymore then Ginny could. I'm sorry I made you feel that way Harry," Bill said.  
"Its fine;" Harry replied yawning as he tiredly leaned his head on Bill as they walked.  
"Come on lets go catch up to them," Bill said reaching down to pick him up before heading for his siblings


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

By the time Bill and Charlie's group had arrived at the van, Ginny and Harry were both asleep and Ron was damn near there. Not sure how they were gonna get the youngest ones back in their seats without waking them up, Molly told Fred, George and Percy to take their seats. The van had 4 rows in the back, and 2 seats up front. One entire row was dedicated to their food items and bags, which left enough room for one to sit comfortably. After Ron was seated, Bill laid Harry down next to Charlie who did the same to him with Ginny. After they were all nestled and buckled in his dad started the car and they were on their way home.

"Hey dad, before we hit the roadway, could we stop at a muggle store?" Bill asked quietly, as he looked down at his sister.  
"What do you need to get Bill?" Molly asked softly.  
"Something to help Ginny at night," he said pointedly, knowing they understood.  
"How will it help her?" Arthur asked confused.  
"Maybe you should talk to Professor Snape," Bill said quietly, knowing the man understood it more than he did. After all he only knew what Harry had told him which wasn't much; considering the boy had been upset at the time.

After the quick stop at a muggle store, and a few awkward questions later they were once again on their way. Bill was grateful that he had thought to slip one on his sister immediately because he could see her squirming around in her seat, preparing for the inevitable. 15 minutes later her body stilled and she relaxed immensely as he knew she wet the pull up. He glanced over the seat at Harry, reminding Charlie once again to watch him. Though Harry had gone before they left it was still a 3 hour drive until home. He turned around to check on Ron, who he noted was sleeping peacefully and quite deeply.

Charlie checked on Harry for what must have been the 100th time during the past 2 1/2 hours. He chuckled at his own exaggeration but it sure felt like it. They were only about 30 minutes from home when he felt Harry moving around in his sleep. As he looked at the sleeping boy on his lap; had Bill not warned him he would've just thought that Harry was dreaming or something but his face had worry lines in them; and he instantly knew the problem.  
"Dad pull over," Charlie said urgently, already shaking Harry awake.  
"Charlie, there is no where to get off at. It's about a half hour more to the house, you can wait." Arthur said calmly.  
"Of course I can wait, I don't have to go. It's Harry and trust me when I say he won't be able to wait," Charlie said before looking down at the still sleeping squirming child.  
"Harry, wake up now," Charlie said again, shaking him a bit harder. He winced when Harry flinched back but sat up obediently.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Harry said automatically, his sleepy brain having not registered where he was and who he was with.  
"You didn't do anything kid," Charlie said gently.  
"That never stopped them before," Harry said before shaking his head and turning his bleary eyes on his friend's brother.  
"Harry, I'm sorry for waking you, but I thought you needed the toilet." Charlie said.  
"Oh, I think I do, it feels like...OH!" Harry said before he was suddenly holding himself.  
"Dad pull over now," Charlie said again.  
"Where Charlie? We are in the middle of nowhere at the moment," Arthur replied gesturing to the fields around them.  
"That's fine; he'll go on the side of road. That doesn't bother you does it Harry?" Charlie asked as an afterthought.  
"No it doesn't," Harry whimpered out as the car slowed down.

He was quickly unbuckled and plucked from his seat as Charlie carried him away from the car. He didn't protest when Charlie took it upon himself to undo his shorts, he just relaxed once he was free and peed quickly. He tucked himself back in when he was finished and turned back to Charlie who threw a cleaning charm at his hands.

"How'd you know I had to go?" Harry asked curiously, as they walked back to the van.  
"You were moving around too much," Charlie said simply as they got back into the van.

When they arrived at the house, everyone but Ron and Ginny were awake and they were quickly dressed and put to bed. Harry looked at the clock before quickly going to Ron's room and quietly packed his clothes into his pack. After making sure he had everything including Padfoot, he headed downstairs and put his things by the floo.

"Harry dear, did you have a fun time?" Molly asked as she was starting on dinner.  
"I had a lot of fun Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied honestly.  
"That's good honey; I want to see if you wanted to spend another night with us." She said gently.

Harry smiled happily at her, kind of wanting to stay but he didn't have any more pull ups left. He sighed knowing he couldn't.

"No thank you, I don't think I can," Harry replied sadly.  
"Why do you say that dear? I'm sure Severus won't mind," Molly answered.  
"I don't have anymore...clothes," Harry stammered out.  
"That's alright dear; I was going to do a load of laundry in a moment. We'll just throw yours in with it," Molly replied.  
"Oh ok, that's fine then. Could I maybe floo over to my dad's so I can let him know?" Harry asked softly, not wanting to go by himself. But he didn't know how else he was gonna let Snape know he needed some more special underwear.  
"Harry dear, I thought you were afraid to floo alone, how in the world are you going to tell him?" Molly asked curiously

Harry blushed and was in the process of stammering out an answer but was luckily saved by Bill.

"I'll go with him mum," Bill said winking at her before gently tugging on Harry's arm.

"Well that's alright then," she replied before grabbing his pack and heading towards the laundry room.  
"Are you really gonna floo with me?" Harry asked curiously.  
"Yup, so let's go," Bill replied taking his hand and the powder and disappearing in the flames.

Harry landed on the stone floor when they arrived, Bill not knowing to grab a hold of him tightly.

"Owww," Harry moaned loudly before looking at his skinned knees in pain.  
"Harry you ok?" Bill asked cringing when he saw him stand back up.

The stone floor had not been at all kind to his delicate skin. Harry gingerly got up and was in the process of limping to a chair when Snape appeared wand out, looking murderous. The expression changed in an instant, and it was clear that Bill was the only one who saw the quick change.

"Daddy, I hurt myself," Harry whimpered; wincing in a pain as he stood up straight to show him his skinned knees.  
"I see that, Mr. Weasley do take a seat," Severus said calling up a house elf to bring them tea before accioing a few potions.

"It stings," Harry whined.

"Don't whine Harry, I know it stings. I'll fix it up in a moment," Severus said gently.

Setting Harry on the chair he gently poured some numbing potion on the cuts before putting on the antiseptic. After he was sure it wouldn't get infected he rubbed some healing potion on it and Harry's knee was as good as new.

Harry rested his head against Snape's shoulder, having missed this last night. He was already starting to regret having told Mrs. Weasley that he wouldn't mind staying another night. He grabbed the man's hand and squeezed it tight, not embarrassed in the slightest to be holding his hand.

"What brings you both here? I thought that I was supposed to pick him up in an hour?" Severus asked Bill, his arm unconsciously coming around Harry's shoulder.  
"Well yes but mum asked if Harry wanted to spend another night. He said yes but wanted to make sure it was ok with you," Bill explained swiftly.  
"Its fine with me, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6pm alright?" Severus said turning to look at Harry.  
"Ok," Harry nodded.  
"So I think that's it, right?" Bill asked before looking at Harry.  
"No I don't have any more underwear," Harry said blushing as he looked back at Snape.  
"Oh, right. Go on and pack 2 more pairs ok," Severus said picking Harry up off the sofa and setting him on the floor.

The minute Harry had disappeared into his room; Severus turned his eyes toward Bill; who he noticed swallowed quite audibly. He smirked at that, still able to entice fear in former students.

"How has he behaved himself, Mr. Weaseley?" Severus asked conversationally.

"Oh uh, yes he has sir. Harry fits in quite nicely with our brood," Bill answered quickly. As a Gryffindor he knew firsthand how Snape's attitude could change in an instant, and as old as he was the man still had him feeling like he was a first year.

Severus nodded, happy to see that Harry had kept his promise. Though he was curious about one other thing and he turned his dark gaze back to the red headed man.

"Has he been homesick at all or no?" Severus asked, having noticed the cuddling a few moments prior.

"He has, though I think you should talk to him about it." Bill replied.

Severus nodded; he would do that tomorrow after he picked Harry up. They would be returning to the Manor tomorrow night.

"Has he been speaking up when he needs the loo?" Severus asked.

Bill scratched his neck and focused his gaze on the wall to the left of his former Professor. Since he was asked that question, he now knew that Harry not speaking up was a normal thing that Snape was clearly trying to fix.

"Well, no sir," Bill said unable to lie.

"So I take it he's had an accident?" Severus said sighing softly.

"He had one, but it wasn't his fault. It was during the middle of the night and I was in the loo, and he was trying to wait for me to finish." Bill hurriedly explained, not wanting to get Harry in trouble.

"I see. I assume that you have noticed when he needs to go then?" Severus asked.

"Well no, Charlie has taken over that role; but I notice sometimes too." Bill replied.

"That's good, Harry doesn't like to speak up," Severus said quietly.

"Why is he afraid to…?" Bill trailed off when he heard Harry's door open.

Harry grabs two pairs like he was told before grabbing his game boy bag, where he shoved them into it. He lay on his bed for a moment before getting up. Now that he was home, he didn't really wanna go back.

"Dad, I changed my mind, I think I wanna come home today," Harry said as he came back into the room.  
"Harry if you come back tomorrow I will be finished with all my potions including the one for you. And you know what that means," Severus said pointedly.

"But I miss you, and I wanna come home today," Harry said stubbornly, refusing to look at Bill.

"Harry I still have a lot of potions I need to make tonight and tomorrow morning. If you come home tomorrow I will be finish with them all." Severus explained carefully.

"But I miss you," Harry said before shaking his head from side to side, as those stupid tears tried to fall.

"I miss you too Harry, but I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Severus said, a hand reaching out towards him.

Harry walked over to him and buried his face into Snape's chest, allowing for a moment a few tears to fall. He didn't see the pointed look Bill was giving Snape nor did he see the return gesture.

"Harry, I think it's time you go back with Mr. Weasley now," Severus said softly.

He himself was having difficulty remaining strong. Truth be told he had missed the boy, he even found himself going into his room out of habit to check on him in the night. He knew that if Harry stayed in his arms any longer, he would forget why Harry needed to go back to the Weasleys tonight.

Harry bit his lip but nodded that he understood before wiping his eyes on Snape's robe. He stood back up and stared at the stone floor hard, willing his wet eyes to dry. _I can do this, I can do this. Besides it's just for another night right? _He thought to himself.

"Tomorrow ok," Harry said out loud.  
"I will be there," Severus said before he had a lapful of a 13 year old.  
"Don't forget," Harry whispered before he hugged his father tight and let go, making his way back to Bill.  
"I won't and behave yourself; it was nice seeing you again Mr. Weasley." Severus said before they disappeared in the flames.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

On the floo back to the Weasleys house Bill made sure to hold onto Harry this time, and they landed smoothly into the sitting room. Harry sighed softly before making his way upstairs to Ron's room. He didn't know what to do since his mate was still sleeping and he sighed as he sat on his bed. Harry looked outside before checking the clock and sighed. Mrs. Weasely was making everyone a light dinner if they were hungry; he was kinda tired if anything.

Grabbing his game boy out the pack he took it out and started playing with it. He was halfway through his Kirby game when he felt his eyes closing and he quickly turned off the game. He grabbed his pajamas and headed to the loo to get ready for bed. Finishing up he headed back to the room and was asleep within minutes.

Bill came up the stairs to tell Harry that dinner was ready only to find him sprawled out on the bed; asleep. He smiled before making sure that he was protected and turned on the night light on the dresser before closing the door and heading back downstairs.

"Harry's asleep mum, so he won't be eating," Bill said as he came into the kitchen.

"That's quite alright, I had a feeling he would fall asleep again," Molly said as she wrapped the food up and stuck it in the fridge.

"Where were you boys taking the younger kids tomorrow Charlie?" Arthur asked.

"This Wizarding Play Place, it's a bit similar to what we did today only everything is magic related." Charlie said as he took a drink of his team.

"Like they have this Quidditch arena where you can play against professional players; and I know that Ron and Harry will love that. Especially Ron since the Chudley Cannons are going to be there tomorrow." Bill replied.

"Will you be flooing there then?" Molly asked curiously.

"Yea mum we will," Charlie replied.

"What time will you be leaving in the morning?" Arthur asked.

"Mid-morning maybe? We should be back here around dinner time though." Bill explained.

Harry woke up the next morning around 7 a bit disorientated until he recognized where he was. He yawned before making his way down the hall to the loo. He sighed in relief when he found it to be empty and he was able to take care of business in peace. He buried the wet pull up in the bin, hoping all the rubbish would cover it. He washed his hands and made his way back to Ron's room as he got ready for the day.

He had no idea what they were gonna do today. As he got dressed he made his way downstairs to the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley cooking breakfast.

"Can I help?" He asked quietly from where he stood in the doorway.

"Harry dear, what are you doing up so early?" She asked, shocked not only to find him up, but he was dressed as well.

Harry shrugged; he couldn't very well tell here it was ingrained into him to be up earlier. He was happy that he hadn't woke up at 6 like usual, what would he had told her then?

"You can help me dear, please set the table," Molly said gesturing to the stack of dishes on the countertop.

Harry nodded and got right to work. After he finished the table, and after convincing her that he wouldn't burn himself she allowed him to cook with her over the stove. Harry enjoyed every minute of it, and he smiled to himself. Is this what cooking with your mum is like? He shook away the sentimental thought as they heard feet upstairs signaling that everyone was nearly awake.

Breakfast was soon ready and by then everyone was downstairs and seated at the table. Harry was smiling as they were told where to go but that was nothing compared to Ron's expression; he was beyond ecstatic. As they flooed to the Wizarding play place, Harry found himself in awe, knowing that today was gonna be an amazing day.

Time in the play place went by quickly and before Harry knew it, Bill had told him and Ron that once the Quidditch match was over they were leaving. Harry nodded excitedly that he understood, he couldn't wait until it was their turn to play. He was so focused on the game that it didn't register in his brain that he hadn't gone to the loo since that morning when he woke up. And after all that juice he had at breakfast and lunch, it was no surprise that his tank needed to be emptied.

Ron was so excited and he was glad that they were only 7 people away from getting a chance to play against his favorite team ever. As he was waiting in line, he was aware of a throbbing pressure in his lower stomach and he groaned in irritation. Why the heck did he have to go now? He looked at Bill and then at Charlie, but he didn't wanna lose their spot in line. After all Bill had said that it was getting late and that they were going to be leaving after their match. What if he got out of line to use the loo, and Bill wouldn't let him come back to play? He frowned but he kept his obvious desperation to himself, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

As the 7 people in front of them suddenly joined the game Harry smiled, it was nearly their turn and he couldn't wait. He grimaced; he actually couldn't wait for two things, as he gripped his crotch tightly. He turned his body so no one could see what he was doing as he bounced on his feet in desperation.

Ron was crouching down in the disguise that he was tying his shoe, he was grabbing himself almost constantly now and he looked at Harry to find him bouncing. Assuming his mate was excited he was too focused on his own bladder to realize that Harry was in the same predicament that he was.

Bill and Charlie were waiting by the bench as the other kids stood in line, talking among themselves. They trusted Percy and the twins to watch out for the younger ones.

Fred was frowning as he watched Harry and Ron. He may have been a prankster, but he was a big brother first. He could see that they were excited but at the same time, he knew the cause of their dancing wasn't because of that.

"George, look at Ron and Harry for a mo'." Fred said quietly as he nudged his twin.

"Looks like someone needs the loo aye?" George said before grinning as he got an idea.

"I like what you're thinking dear brother," Fred said smiling in return.

They headed toward the smaller boys quietly, each grabbing one and picking them up, despite their protests.

"Oy Fred, put me down. We're next in line," Ron said trying to get his brother to let go of him.

"How can you tell you have Fred, I thought Fred had me?" Harry asked confused, as he squirmed around in desperation.

"I'm George, Ron," Fred replied evilly as they quickly walked towards the loo.

"Fred? Can you please put me down?" Harry asked softly, unable to hold himself from this position.

"When we get there Harry and I'm George mate." George corrected.

"Please put me down now," Harry whimpered as he felt a few drops leak out.

George frowned but he did put Harry down and was alarmed when he saw Harry grab himself tightly before looking up at him in embarrassment.

"I gotta go," Harry whimpered stating the obvious.

"I know you do, we're going now," George said before carefully picking him up back up and walking pass Ron and Fred towards the loo.

"George not so fast," Fred yelled as he tried to catch up to his brother.

"Harry can't wait," George called over his shoulder never slowing his stride as he walked in.

George groaned when he saw the full urinals, but sighed in relief when he caught sight of a few empty stalls. He headed over towards one and set Harry down in front of it.

"Thanks," Harry replied with a grimace a he shuffled into the stall.

Forgetting about closing the door, trusting George to do it, Harry started undoing his belt. He didn't struggle as much as usual and was rewarded when his buckle came loose. He had barely pushed his shirt away before his flow had started it and he sighed in relief as he went.

George was holding the door close, having heard the sigh of relief, and water so he knew that Harry had made it. About 10 seconds later Fred came walking in with Ron who was hanging limp on his shoulder.

"I could have gone by myself you know," Ron said irritated as he headed for his own stall to quickly relieve himself.

"He make it ok then?" Fred asked nodding towards the stall George was holding onto.

"Yes, just barely it seems," George replied quietly.

When they came back out the stalls they quickly washed their hands, and headed back towards the line that hadn't even moved. 1 hour later, they were all happy and exhausted as they flooed back to the Burrow.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

*This chapter has a bit of corporal punishment, it that offends you skip it. I put a marker where the scene ends and begins so you'll know where to skip and resume. I don't particularly want to have a discussion on it, so if you don't like it, you don't have to read.*

Harry and Ron talked non-stopped about the Quidditch game when they arrived back to the Burrow. It got to the point that Mr. Weasely sent them both outside to burn off a bit of steam. They had about and 1 hour or so until dinner and they didn't know what to do. Harry was currently listening to Ron talk about how one of the players had preformed this move when his eyes lit up.

"You wanna try that move out Ron?" Harry asked excitedly, not thinking about the dangers or anything.

"Of course mate, let's go get our brooms," Ron said happily as they hurried over to the broom shed.

Harry smiled before he took flight, as waited for Ron to catch up to him. They flew around for a bit, just getting comfortable before Ron decided he wanted to do it now. They were about 25 feet up in the air, when Ron attempted the move. Harry watched in fascination as his mate started flying before crossing his legs tight, before swiveling his body upside down. The ending result was Ron was riding on the broom, upside down with his arms spread wide, using only his feet to hold on.

Not wanting to be left out, Harry quickly tried the same thing. He went a bit too fast and all but fell off, but he caught himself and they quickly started to play an upside down version of Quidditch. They got so into their game that they didn't pay attention to anything.

Molly was currently in the kitchen washing something out in the sink as she talked to her oldest child Bill. She was rinsing out a plate when it slipped from her fingers to the floor and shattered. Her hand went over her heart as she looked outside in horror.

"Mum, what's going on?" Bill said quickly getting up and walking over towards her.

He swore when he looked out the window and took off for the backyard, hearing footsteps behind him. He couldn't believe Harry and Ron were they going mad or something?

"Harry and Ron, get down right now," he called out calmly, not wanting to startle them and have them slip and fall.

Harry sat back on his broom properly when he heard Bill's voice, his face flushed with excitement and all the blood rushing to his head. He looked at Ron and shrugged before making his way to the ground.

"What were you…?" Bill was cut off by voice that had him wincing and he wasn't in the one in trouble.

"Ronald Billius Weaseley! Harold James Potter! What were you thinking?!" Molly yelled, as she came barreling out the house.

Harry looked at Ron in alarm and swallowed loudly. He could tell from her tone of voice that they were in trouble; big trouble.

"Nothing Mum, we were just flying," Ron said quietly.

"That wasn't just flying Ronald and you know it. You could have been killed, you could have died." She said glaring at both of them angrily.

"We were just flying Mrs. Weasely honest, we weren't gonna fall." Harry chimed in softly.

"Just how do you know you weren't going to fall? Maybe I should call Severus and you can explain to him just what you to thought you were doing," Molly threatened.

Harry looked at Ron in horror, not wanting that in the slightest. He shook his head frantically; he had no idea what Snape would do to him for something like this.

"Bill, put the brooms away. I need to have a little talk with the boys," Molly said as she took a wooden spoon out of her apron.

Ron's eyes bugged out, knowing immediately what was coming. He looked to Bill who was looking at him sympathetically but shaking his head no. He sighed before looking to Harry as they made their way slowly to the house.

"Ron, what is she gonna do to us?" Harry asked quietly as they walked to the house.

"The spoon Harry," Ron said mournfully.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked fearfully, when he heard his friend's tone of voice.

"You'll see mate," Ron replied softly as they went inside the house.

Harry noticed as they made their way into the house the whole downstairs was quiet, and he couldn't see anyone. He swallowed back a lump in his throat not knowing what was going on, but wanting to get it over with. He followed Ron and stood in front of Mrs. Weasely as she took a seat in a chair. He chanced a look at his mate's face and was horrified to see that he looked closed to tears.

"You endangered your lives, and you think that nothing is wrong. You scared me half to death; do you know what would have happened if you had both had fallen? What if we didn't see, you? You could have died boys; that was very irresponsible of you. I thought you boys knew better." Molly lectured quietly.

Harry stood silently and watched her closely as she turned the spoon around in her hand, before looking at him.

"I don't think Severus will mind how I am going to punish you in the slightest Harry. But if you protest it, feel free to tell me now and I will floo him." Molly said simply.

Harry shook his head, knowing that Snape's punishments were bad if the soap trick was anything to go by. He swallowed hard ready to take his punishment.

"Do you know why I am punishing you Harry?" Molly asked.

"Because I did something stupid, and we could have been hurt." Harry replied softly.

"Correct, when I get done with this part of the punishment you will go stand in the corner over there. You will stay there for 15 minutes and you will not move. Is that clear dear?" Molly explained.

"Yes m'am," Harry whispered.

"Lay across my lap," Molly said.

~*~*~*~*Beginning Cp~*~*~*~*~*

Harry's eyes widened, knowing exactly what she was going to do. He sniffled, having not even been hit yet, but feeling pretty bad that Mrs. Weasely had to do this to him. He didn't mean to get into trouble; he just wanted to have fun. He swallowed before lying across her lap. He shut his eyes tight and gripped onto the side of her dress.

He braced himself for the smacking and it soon began. He squirmed around trying to get away from the spoon but she held him firm. The first one had him whimpering and by the third he was sobbing. She only gave him five smacks, but he was bawling by the time she was done. Though it was nothing like Uncle Vernon, this one hurt way worse. Worse because he had worried her to the point where she was afraid of them dying. He didn't know she cared that much, and the fact that he was the cause of her fright hurt him more. He laid their bonelessy in her lap and cried. Though his bum stung it wasn't blistered, he simply cried because he thought that she wouldn't want him over there anymore.

"Harry dear, it's over honey," Molly soothed as she set him up and hugged him.

Harry struggled to stop crying, not even caring that Ron could clearly see him. Why was she hugging him? What was going on?

"Why are you hugging me?" Harry gasped out through his tears.

"I'm comforting you dear," Molly said gently.

"But why, I was bad." Harry blubbered.

"You did something bad, but you yourself are not bad. And you have been punished for it dear. All will be forgiven as soon as you finish your punishment," Molly said softly.

Harry nodded confusedly for a moment, her words sounded just like Snape. Did this mean that he would be allowed to come over again? He didn't wanna ask her at the moment, in case she said no. He hugged her tightly before walking over towards the corner, never looking Ron in the eye. He had no idea how he was going to explain to his mate how he was weeping all over his mum. As he stood in the corner and he heard Ron's smacking, he winced knowing that his mate understood all too well.

~*~*~*~*Ending Cp~*~*~*~*

He felt a bit embarrassed having to hear Ron cry, and he tried to focus on the wall he was staring at. He shifted his foot as his bladder made itself known but he wasn't about to ask. What if she thought he was playing? What if he got another smacking? He ignored it for the moment, but since he acknowledged it, he couldn't take his mind off of it. He heard Ron sniffling and he saw his mate walk to the corner opposite him.

"I will be back in 15 minutes, you boys know better than to move or talk," Molly said as she stood up and made her way into the kitchen.

Harry stood there as she left, standing up making him have to go worse. Gravity had plans for his bladder, and he hoped it wouldn't decide anything until 15 minutes was over. He was remembering wetting in the corner at the Manor, the last time Snape forgot him. His Professor had told him that if he needed to go, he could. But he didn't want to do that since he didn't know the rules of this house. No matter what Charlie said, he didn't think Mrs. Weasely would be too happy if he left the corner. He turned his head, trying to take his mind off his bladder and looking for a clock to see how much time was left when he saw Ron walking out the room.

"Ron, where are you going?" Harry asked as he sniffled.

"I need the toilet," Ron asked, face as red as his hair and eyes.

"But we're not allowed," Harry said softly.

"Yes we are," Ron said before walking through the kitchen and to the loo.

Harry was in disbelief on what just happened, but he couldn't honestly believe that what Ron was doing was ok. His imagination was working overtime as he imagined Mrs. Weasely giving him another smacking now. He danced around in place and hoped that it wouldn't be true. He heard yelling and winced for a moment, before looking at Ron who came back into the room.

"Did you go?" Harry asked softly.

Ron blushed, as he sheepishly shook his head. He had thought that his mum wouldn't know that he really didn't have to go, but she did. And he got another smack for his troubles. Though he felt embarrassed on having to tell Harry that. He knew that if he really did need to go, she would have allowed him. He was trying to figure out how the heck she knew the difference.

"No," Ron whispered.

Harry nodded sympathetically, his decision set in stone at the moment. He winced and held himself, hoping that he could make it. It felt like he had been waiting for an hour, but unbeknownst to him, he had only been in the corner for 8 minutes. He was currently shifting from one leg to the other when he felt a spurt make its way out. He gasped before clenching his teeth, and clamping his hands over his groin. He was in agony, and he didn't know how long he was gonna make it for.

Charlie was walking down the stairs towards the kitchen when he saw Harry in an uncomfortable bent at the waist position. He knew without a doubt that Harry needed the toilet. He was just about to go over and alert his mum, when he heard a whimper and he knew that Harry probably couldn't hold it that long. He walked swiftly over to him so he could tell him to go.

"Harry, go to the toilet now," Charlie said firmly.

"I'm being punished, I can't go," Harry replied, trying to keep the tears at bay as he felt another spurt escape. He moaned and bent his knees even more.

"Yes you're being punished, but mum will understand that you need the loo. Go now," Charlie repeated.

"Are you sure? Ron had to go to the toilet earlier and he couldn't go," Harry said tearfully as he jumped up and down.

"He probably was pretending, trust me mum can tell the difference." Charlie said quickly, wanting Harry to hurry up before he had an accident.

"Ok, could you tell her where I'm going then?" Harry asked, his hands never leaving his crotch as he started to make his way slowly towards the toilet.

Charlie nodded before walking into the kitchen to tell him mum where Harry was. He was just about to go check on him when his dad called him. Looking towards the hall that led to the closest loo, he assumed Harry had made it before he made his way outside.

Harry inched his way as quick as he could to the loo, spurt after spurt making their way through his tight hold. He sighed in relief when he finally made it to the loo, refusing to see how bad he had already wet himself. He opened the door and quickly locked it before walking over to the toilet. He lifted the lid and the seat up and let go of his crotch to undo his trousers.

The moment he let go he could feel his bladder starting to release itself fully and he grabbed hold again. He tried to undo his belt with one hand but was having trouble, the sight of the toilet making it worse. He hobbled towards the door and opened it and poked his head out, looking for Charlie. He didn't see him or anyone else for that matter and what trying to figure out what to do when he felt it.

He suppressed a sob, as he felt his thighs get warm and wet, before his legs and feet joined them. It overflowed his trousers and splattered loudly onto the floor. He shut the door and leaned against it as he watched his trousers darken in color. Harry cried harder as his bladder slowly became empty, because it was all over himself. When he was done, there was a massive puddle on the floor and he couldn't see anything to clean it up with.

His trousers were starting to get cold and his socks and shoes were drenched. He didn't know what to do, why didn't Charlie follow him? Where the heck was Bill? Feeling alone and forgotten Harry sat down on the floor, in his puddle. He brought his wet knees to his chest and wept.

As the timer above the stove went off for the 15 minute mark Molly went to go tell Ron and Harry that their time was up. As she walked in the lounge she could only see Ron, and remembered Charlie telling her that Harry needed the loo quite badly. After giving Ron and reassuring hug she made her way towards the toilet. Molly was wondering what was taking Harry so long and was getting a bit worried. As she came to the close door she could hear sniffling and crying and she knocked once not wanting to startle him.

"Harry, are you alright dear?" She asked gently.

Harry's head hit the wall hard as it snapped up, and he looked at the door in horror. He didn't want her to see the mess he made. Would she be mad?

"I'm fine Mrs. Weaseley," he said back hoarsely, his voice letting her know he was anything but.

"You don't sound fine to me dear, what happened?" She asked kindly.

Harry looked around at himself again, knowing that she was bound to find out anyway. It was just a matter of when, and he sighed to himself. He took a sleeve and wiped his wet face, knowing Snape would have a cow if he did that at home. He took a deep breath before replying.

"I had an accident," Harry whispered embarrassment clear in his tone.

"Oh that's alright dear, they happen, it's not your fault. May I come in Harry?" Molly asked softly.

"Yes," Harry said.

Molly opened the door and walked in to find Harry sitting on the floor in a puddle. Charlie was right, Harry had been busting. The question of the day was why didn't Harry tell her he had to go sooner? She shook her head, already knowing the reason and sighed.

"Let's get you cleaned up dear," Molly said tenderly.

Harry nodded but didn't say anything as he stood up. His shoes made a squelching noise and he frowned willing the tears not to start falling again. He stood silently in front of her, wanting a hug and to be back with Snape. He knew he shouldn't have said yes, he just wanted to go home. He smiled a half smile at her when he felt the spell rush over him and the floor. Those his clothes were clean he still felt dirty and he looked at the floor. He unconsciously hugged himself, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed.

Molly wasn't a mother of 7 for nothing and without a word she had started the tub and closed the door behind her.

"Did you want bubbles Harry?" She asked kindheartedly.

"Could I?" Harry asked voice thick with tears.

"Of course you can dear," Molly replied as she poured in the bubbles.

Harry took off his shoes and socks noiselessly, feeling his emotions trying to tear him apart from the whole situation. He just wanted some comfort, was that too much to ask? He didn't want to ask her, since she had already hugged him. He never knew if it was right, and he just wished for Snape again. As he was pulling off her shirt he couldn't stop the incoming tears and he reached to mash the heels of his hands in his eyes to stop them, but his arms were gently grabbed.

"It's alright Harry, it was an accident. You are not in trouble sweetie," Molly said lovingly.

Harry melted in the touch as she hugged him and he felt his barriers breaking away as he sobbed into her chest. She allowed him to cry as long as he wanted, and he did. As she hugged him and cleaned him up, he had to wonder if his mum had been alive would this have been what it felt like. He had never felt so much love towards him at a time, Snape showed it in other ways but this was different and he loved it.

The next day passed by quickly, and soon it was nearing 6:00pm and Harry was excited. He grabbed his bag and after making sure he had all his games and toys and clothes he was ready. As he placed his bag next to the floo, he ran upstairs with Ron to play a game of exploding Snap. They were about halfway through when Harry heard Bill calling him to tell him that Snape was here.

"Bye Ron, see you at school, or in Diagon Alley." Harry said as they made their way downstairs.

As soon as he saw the man he ran for him and launched himself at him. He was caught instantly and he buried his head in his shoulder as he hugged him tight.

"Dad, I missed you so much," Harry said face muffled by the robes, but Severus heard the message loud and clear.

"I missed you to child," Severus replied as he thanked the Weasleys and grabbed Harry's bag.

Harry held onto the back of Snape's robes tightly, when he felt the man trying to put him down.

"No," Harry whimpered, feeling a bit out of sorts at the moment.

"Harry, I was merely setting you down for a moment, so you can thank Mr. and Mrs. Weasely for having you." Severus explained gently.

"Oh," Harry replied before turning his head, and doing just that. He refused to be moved, and the adults watch on in amusement. Harry watched on as Snape promised to tell them when they were going to Diagon Alley so they could meet up together. After saying a dozen or so goodbyes, Severus and Harry flooed back to their quarters in Hogwarts.

"Go finish packing your things you want to bring back to the Manor. We will be leaving as soon as you get done," Severus said as he set Harry down.

Harry nodded before making his way into his room and gathering up his things he wanted to take. He made sure he had his nighttime underwear and made his way back out towards Snape. He swung his feet as he waited for Snape and a few minute later the man appeared.

"Before I forget I want you to drink this," Severus said holding out a small vial.

Harry didn't ask what it was; already knowing it was for his bladder. It was supposed to make it as big as it used to be, which meant that his bedwetting was still going to be there. He sighed, but it was better than having the bladder the size of a pea sometimes. He gulped it down quickly grimacing at the taste as he handed the vial back to Snape.

"How do you know it worked?" Harry asked curiously.

"You'll notice the change over the next few days," Severus said as he shrunk everything and put it in his pocket.

Harry stood up and nodded making his way towards Snape before stopping.

"Gonna go to the loo real quick," Harry said before making his way down the hall.

Severus sighed but didn't say anything as he waited for Harry to finish. As Harry came back he grabbed him gently and they disappeared in the green flames.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N- I got a bit happy when I wrote this chapter because Severus and Harry bonding was back so I went a bit overboard. Its abit long..anyways oh well :)**

**Chapter 53**

Harry sighed happily when they landed in the sitting room of the Manor and he grinned happily as he looked around. He had missed this place, and he loved that they were back. He turned around to look at Snape who was handing him his shrunken luggage.

"Go set that on the floor of your bedroom and it will resize to normal in about 5 minutes," Severus said as he nudged Harry towards the stairs.

"Kay," Harry replied before taking to the stairs like a horde of hippogriffs.

Severus shook his head, but if he was being completely honest with himself, he had missed home as well. He found his lips twitching into a small smile spite of himself, before turning into a smirk. Now he and Harry could spend the remaining 2 weeks of summer vacation in peace, and he could finish out their trip. He sighed as he remembered what Albus had wanted Harry to know before they got back to Hogwarts. He didn't want to have this talk but he knew it had to be done, especially since they still had to go to Diagon Alley to get Harry's school supplies. Severus wasn't a fool, and he knew that Harry was bound to see the wanted papers for Black.

"Harry come back down here, we need to talk." Severus called before calling a house elf who immediately fixed some tea.

Harry walked slowly down the stairs, trying to figure out if Mrs. Weasely told Snape about the flying incident. He had already been punished by her, but what if she made good on her threat? How would Snape punish him then? What would he use? Harry shivered but he obeyed and he soon found himself standing in front of the man, trembling slightly.

"Harry are you cold child?" Severus asked concern in his tone, when he noticed the shivering.

"Am I in trouble?" Harry whispered, unable to stand it.

"Of course not child, have you done something that I should know about?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow in question.

Harry shook his head and breathed a sigh of relief before taking a seat next to Snape.

"Why would think you were in trouble child?" Severus asked quietly.

"You said we needed to talk, when Uncle Vernon said that it always meant I did something he didn't like. Or I didn't do something I was supposed to," Harry said swallowing hard in remembrance.

"Never child would I punish you like he did, that was abuse. I would never abuse you Harry," Severus said softly, knowing that Harry knew this but still needed the reassurance every now and then.

Harry nodded before leaning into the man's side. He looked up at Snape curiously wondering what he needed to talk about then.

"I wanted to talk to you about this man that's on the loose. He escaped from Azkaban Prison; that's the wizarding prison Harry. His name is Sirius Black." Severus said spitting out the name like it was poison.

"Ok, but why do you have to tell me that. I'm not gonna go look for him." Harry asked confusedly.

"I would hope not, or I will tan you good Mr. Potter." Severus said gravely as he gazed into the child's emerald eyes to let him know how serious he actually was.

"I won't sir, I promise," Harry said nodding, having no intention of getting another smacking.

"Good, you make sure you keep that promise. Now I'm telling you about him because Black is in prison for the deaths of your parents." Severus said quietly.

Harry looked up in shock but otherwise said nothing as he waited for Snape to continue.

"He was their secret keeper of a charm that was supposed to keep them safe. Potter chose him to be it because he said they were best friends. But Black betrayed them to the Dark Lord," Severus explained delicately.

"He was their best friend and he betrayed them?" Harry asked horrified as his eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, and he's also your godfather," Severus said the last part softly, as he waited for Harry's reaction.

"My godfather, betrayed my parents?" Harry asked tearfully, as he looked to Snape to tell him this was all just a joke.

"Yes Harry," Severus said gently.

"But he was their friend!" Harry yelled swiping his arm across his face angrily.

"I know child," Severus murmured.

Harry couldn't help the pained expression on his face, he just wanted to scream and cry and yell but he knew that wouldn't be acceptable so he didn't. He just sat their quietly, as he forced his tears to stay where they were.

"Harry, child its' ok to cry," Severus said, when he saw the brave front Harry was trying to hold up.

"Crying won't bring them back," Harry whimpered softly.

"No it won't, but it'll make you feel better," Severus replied before reaching over and picking the small boy up and placing him in his lap. He gently took the glasses off of the child's face and placed them on the tray.

Severus turned him around, where he could lay his head on his shoulder as he gently patted his back. He knew Harry needed this comfort, even if he wasn't sure fully what he was supposed to do. He stood up and rocked him and was rewarded with a sniffled before it turned into a stifled sob, and then he had a weeping boy in his arms. He whispered nothings in his ear telling him it would be ok, and just let the boy cry it out.

20 minutes later Harry was mopping his face up, feeling a bit drained and wanting to sleep as he sat on Snape's lap; but the man said that he still had things he needed to talk to him about. Harry sniffled before turning his red eyes, to look up at his father.

"Why did you call Voldemort the Dark Lord?" Harry asked curiously.

Severus hissed as his mark flared painfully as the child said the Dark Lord's name and he frowned as he looked at him.

"Do not say his name in my presence," Severus said dangerously, eyes flashing in anger.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Harry whimpered as he shook in fear from the gaze in those dark eyes.

"Apologizes Harry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Severus said gently, not wanting to venture on this subject in the slightest. He just knew this was bound to give the boy nightmares.

"I called him the Dark Lord, because I was once a Death Eater. Before you ask; a Death Eater is a follower of him, and I was his Potion's Master." Severus said in a hushed tone.

Harry stiffened noticeably in Snape's arm, couldn't the man have told him this sooner, before he accepted guardianship maybe. What if Snape dragged him off to Voldemort? Harry was terrified and he couldn't speak for the moment, but his facial expression spoke volumes.

"Harry I was a spy for the light side, Dumbledore can vouch for me. I would never hurt you, nor will I willingly take you to him, I would rather die; then to ever put you in harm's way." Severus said sincerely.

Harry nodded as he breathed a sigh of relief, wondering for a moment why his heart was beating so fast and he was trying to catch his breath.

"Foolish child, breath," Severus said before pulling out a calming draught and bringing it to Harry's lips who drank it automatically.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered when he got his breath back.

"Its fine child; we only have one more thing we need to talk about and then we're done." Severus said wishing this was over and done with.

"Because of me being a known Death Eater, most of the Slytherin's in school have death eater parents whom I've associated with. And I must show favor to them and no one else. That is why I have treated you like I have these past 2 years, and that is why when we go back to school no one is to know about the guardianship, nor of our changed relationship." Severus said firmly.

"What do you mean? We have to pretend we hate each other again, like that time we did for Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked eyes wide, not liking that in the slightest.

"Yes Harry, that's exactly what I mean. If someone like Lucius Malfoy were to find out about us, my life would be forfeited, and you would be in the hands of the ministry." Severus said cautiously.

"I won't tell anyone Daddy, I can keep secrets." Harry said remembering all the times his teachers in primary school had asked about his bruises.

"I know you can child." Severus said frowning, wishing once again that Harry didn't have to do this.

Harry nodded as he hugged the man, and leaning on him tiredly. The conversation was draining and although it was only 7:00pm he was exhausted. He closed his eyes sleepily, and started to doze off in a light sleep.

"Are you ready for bed child?" Severus asked quietly as he stood up, heading towards the steps.

"Yes," Harry mumbled into his robe as he was carried.

Severus got Harry quickly dressed for bed and in his special underwear in record time. He smiled to himself; this getting ready for bed was easy as pie. Making sure that the toilet light was on he headed to his room to get some work done. He fell asleep a few hours later, noting that they probably wouldn't be going out tomorrow as he could hear the makings of a summer storm.

Harry woke up to a loud boom, and he jerked up in his bed, immediately looking out the window. He could see the shadow of a tree and hear the rain, but his imagination was starting to play tricks on him. He was looking all around his room and jumping at any invisible noise that he thought he heard. Thoughts that Sirius Black, was coming to kill him was foremost in his head. But there were also other thoughts, memories even.

He remembered there being a storm while he was locked in his cupboard and his Uncle purposely leaving on the TV where a horror movie was playing. He could see and hear it all from his vents and he shuddered in fear. He shook his head, he couldn't stay here. He grabbed Padfoot and pulled the covers back.

He quickly got out of bed and made his way outside into the hall. The thunder was so loud and he was so scared that his breaths were coming out in harsh pants. He was too into his fear to realize that his underwear was dry and his bladder was full. All he was focused on was making it to Snape's room; the man always knew what to do. Harry opened the man's door and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw him in his bed.

"Snape," Harry whispers softly to the man, wanting nothing more but to hide under then man's covers.

He crept towards the bed silently, jumping in fear when he heard a boom of thunder. He didn't get an answer and Harry was about to try again and when loud crack was heard from outside, and the room flashed brightly. He whimpered; and unable to help himself dove, headfirst into his father's bed.

Harry shivered underneath the covers, scooting his body towards his father. He was rewarded when a hand came around to move him closer and he felt the tension melt off his body.

"Harry, what's wrong child?" Severus asked sleepily, having woken the minute atmosphere in his room had changed. Years of being a double agent, would do that to anyone.

"I don't like storms," Harry whimpered out.

"Why not; you're safe inside child," Severus replied.

Harry's frame shook as he remembered not wanting to speak about it tonight.

"It's alright Harry, you can tell me in the morning." Severus said tiredly.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" Harry asked quietly, automatically bracing himself for a negative response.

"Yes you can child, relax," Severus said as his smooth voice talked about random potions knowing Harry would calm down in a moment.

Relishing in the security around him and his father's soothing voice he calmed down quickly. He was just starting to doze when he was reminded of something he needed to take care of; urgently! Harry's eyes suddenly flew opened at their own accord as he became aware of his full bladder and he moaned involuntarily before reaching down and holding himself tight. He squirmed around under the covers frantically, trying to gain some courage to get out the bed and go.

"Harry what's wrong?" Severus said sighing, wanting to know why he moaned.

"Nothing, I'm fine, just go back to sleep daddy," he whispered out.

Severus was aware of two things in his sleepy state: Harry only called him daddy when he was hurt or needed something, and he could tell from his tone of voice that he was worried. He rolled his eyes, Harry was certainly not fine.

"If you're fine then why are you shaking and moving around so much?" Severus pointed out.

"I gotta use the toilet real bad," Harry whimpered pitifully.  
"It's badly Harry, you can use my bathroom. Its right across from the bed," Severus said voice muffled by the covers.

The storm raged on and Harry shook his head in the negative before curling up. He didn't want to get up out of bed and leave the safety of Snape.

"I'm scared," he whispered, face burning in shame.

Severus sighed before pulling the blankets off from him and blinking his eyes blearily in the dark.

"Come on Harry, I'll come with you," Severus said before gently pulling Harry off the bed.

Harry reached and grabbed a handful of Snape's robe squirming anxiously as they quickly walked towards the bathroom. As Snape opened the door, he bolted through the door before stopping it was too dark to see anything.

"The light," Harry whimpered softly as he bent at the waist.

Severus reacted immediately at the tone of voice and flipped the switch to find Harry hobbling towards the toilet. He leaned tiredly against the doorframe as he waited for the boy to finish.

Harry stood in front of the toilet and pulled his underwear down before relieving himself in the toilet. It felt good to let go and as the storm roared on he tried to quickly finish. He didn't want Snape to get annoyed and go back to bed without him. He flushed and washed his hands before turning towards the man.

"Thanks," Harry said smiling up at him gratefully.

"You are welcome child," Severus replied, as he reached for his hand and turning off the light.

He set Harry into bed first, removing his glasses before climbing in himself. He wasn't annoyed in the slightest, when Harry attached himself to his side. He merely smiled and drifted off to sleep, his hold on the child quite protectively.

The next morning the storm raged on sounding like it had gotten worse throughout the night. Harry was unsure of what woke him up, until felt the pressure in his lower tummy and he sighed. The goodnight was full, so he knew that even if he didn't have to go he still had to get up and change. He slowly got out of bed, not wanting to wake Snape up, looking around for his glasses for a moment, before deciding that he couldn't wait that long.

Harry held himself for good measure as he walked to the toilet. The light made it easier for him to forget last night and the storm. As he got to the door a particularly loud boom of thunder hit before the sound of lightening cracked closely to the window and he jumped about a foot and let out a frightened scream.

As he tried to calm himself down, he became aware of a warm wetness spreading down his thighs and onto the carpet. He stared at himself in horror, not believing in the slightest what had just happened. He stood there and finished his wet, not looking up for the longest. He wasn't even aware that Snape was awake let alone that the man saw everything.

"Harry child, it was an accident," Severus said breaking the silence in the room.

Harry startled and looked up with his watery green eyes, and nodding to the man that he understood. Though understanding what happen didn't make him feel better in the least. He sniffled softly feeling a bit like a cry baby, for wanting to cry over this.

"The lightening scared me," Harry said tearfully, as a way of explanation to Snape.

"I know child, it's alright. Accio pull up," Severus said softly before said item whizzed through the door, and into his hand.

He waved his wand at Harry, knowing that though he hated cleaning charms he probably didn't wanna take a bath at the moment.

Harry sighed when he was cleaned up and he grabbed the clean pull up before quickly stripping and putting the new one on. He crawled back into Snape's bed, falling asleep immediately.

Harry woke up to his stomach growling and a wet pull up, but Snape was nowhere to be found. The clock read 12:00pm which was strange, because he had never slept in this late before. Why didn't Snape wake him up? He cleaned up and changed into boxers before heading downstairs.

"Dad; where are you?" He called walking through the quiet manor.  
"In the kitchen Harry," Severus called.

Harry made his way to the kitchen, shivering a bit as the wind howled outside.

"Hey there sleepyhead, did you sleep well?" Severus asked as set the plates on the table.

"Yup," Harry replied happily, as he brought the juice to the table and poured it into the glassed.

"That's good, go on and have a seat," Severus said as he started magically washing the dishes before joining Harry at the table.

"Are we staying in today?" Harry asked as he sat on a chair.  
"Yea, the storm is supposed to get worse and I'd rather not be in the middle of it," Severus said.  
"Me either," Harry replied shivering slightly at just the thought, but he wondered what they would do today.  
"Wanna have a movie day?" Severus asked suddenly having seen the slight tremor, but figuring he would have a talk about it later..  
"Yep," Harry said grinning, as Snape handed him a plate of food. Harry smiled in delight as they ate his lunch.

After lunch Harry headed up the stairs to brush his teeth, he couldn't wait for this movie thing with Snape. He smiled as he quickly brushed his teeth and headed back downstairs, making himself comfortable on the couch as he waited for the man.

"Pick a movie Harry," Severus said as he took a seat on the couch.

Harry grinned happily before picking out Dennis the Menace and putting it into the VCR before coming back to sit next to Snape. He relaxed against the man's side as the previews started playing, ignoring the raging storm outside. The lack of sun was making the Manor darker and it looked like it was nighttime instead of around noon.

Harry was content as the movie started and he was laughing as he watched it. He couldn't help the feeling of nostalgia as he looked up every now and then to look at Snape. He didn't think any of this was ever going to be possible and here he was; with a father. He grinned goofily as he got into the movie, everything else taking a backseat as he watched.

As the movie progressed it found Harry shifting in his seat quite often as the juice from lunch caught up with his bladder. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat his eyes never leaving the T.V. 10 minutes when by and he was moving almost constantly now, it got to the point where Snape had noticed and had paused the movie to look at Harry.

"Why did you stop it?" Harry asked turning around to look at his father in confusion.

"Because I think someone needs to use the loo," Severus said pointedly.

"I don't gotta go dad, I'm fine." Harry denied even as he became aware of just how full his bladder was.

Harry wanted to finish the movie, they had just gotten to a particularly good part and he didn't wanna miss it. Never mind that Snape had paused the thing, Harry just couldn't be bothered to go.

"I don't believe that in the slightest Harry. If you don't have to go, then why aren't you able to keep still?" Severus asked skeptically.

"Because I'm excited for it to continue, it was at a really good part. Please dad can you unpause it?" Harry asked, crossing his legs tight as he willed his body to stop moving.

Severus sighed loudly, but not at all worried. For one if Harry didn't make it, at least they were at home. He shook his head, not about to force the boy to go, before he resumed the movie.

Harry grinned happily before turning his attention back to the movie. Less than 5 minutes later he was holding onto himself as they laughed along to Dennis tying up the bad guy. He wiggled around for another moment or so until he felt a spurt hit the front of his boxers and he moaned and bent at the waist.

"Stop the movie dad!" He said desperation clear in his voice.

"What's wrong Harry?" Severus asked as he stopped the movie, knowing very well what was wrong.

"I gotta go pee," Harry said before jumping up and running to the downstairs loo.

"That's why you don't wait until the last minute Harry," Severus called as he shook his head as he waited for Harry to return.

Harry didn't reply to that as he ran towards the loo, bursting in and leaving the door completely open in his hurry. He already had himself out before he was even standing in front of the toilet and as a result ending up wetting a bit on the floor before he got into position and aimed properly.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. In the quietness of the manor, he could hear quite clearly water hitting water, and he closed his eyes. He shook his head, hoping to break Harry of that habit before going back to school. Severus didn't want to think if one of the teachers told Harry he couldn't use the loo when it was obvious that he couldn't hold it.

Harry finished a few minutes later and frowned at the puddle on the floor, before looking around. There wasn't a towel, and he blushed as he flushed the toilet before washing his hands. He closed the door behind him intending to go upstairs to grab a towel to clean the puddle up but was stopped when he nearly bumped into Snape.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Harry asked curiously.

"Wanted to see what was taking you so long, before figuring I could use the loo as well." Severus replied honestly before gesturing to Harry to move out of the way.

Harry's eyes widened comically, before shaking his head. No way could he let his dad go in there and see his mess. He hadn't wet himself today, and he was somewhat proud of the fact that he made it.

"Why can't you use another loo?" Harry asked softly.

"Because this one is closer child," Severus replied a bit confused why Harry wouldn't let him into the toilet.

Harry frowned as he stared at the ground at the moment before moving to the side to let his father pass.

"What is the matter child?" Severus asked in concerned.

"I wet on the floor a little," Harry whispered out, face burning in shame.

"It was an accident Harry, I'll clean it up." Severus said before walking into the loo and taking care of the puddle.

Harry smiled before waiting by the door for the man to finish. When Snape came back out they walked back to the lounge and continued their movie day. It was an accident Harry, I'll clean it up." Severus said before walking into the loo and taking care of the puddle.

Harry smiled before waiting by the door for the man to finish. When Snape came back out they walked back to the lounge and continued their movie day.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N- Ooh an update, I'm so ready for Thanksgiving break lol. Or at the very least Christmas break, good times, before I get ahead of myself heres a couple chapters.**

**Chapter 54**

Harry smiled as they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, holding onto Snape as they landed and making sure his scar was hidden. He giggled, knowing that gesture was pointless as they were under glamour charms and potions. Snape had said that if Harry had gone as himself, then he would have had to mean to him in public and Harry didn't want that. So they compromised, though because of that he wasn't meeting the Weasleys. Harry shrugged as they made their way to Gringotts, fingering the money pouch around his neck.

"Are we getting money from my vault?" Harry asked curiously as they walked inside.

"No, we're getting it from mine. Yours is off limits until you become of age," Severus explained quietly.

"What do you mean? How will I pay for my clothes and books? What if I need spending money? Dad, what am I supposed to do then?" Harry asked eyes welling in angry and confused tears.

"Relax child, I have taken over the role of your parent. Everything you could ever need, or want for that matter I will pay for it." Severus answered calmly.

"But kids are expensive, and I have my own money."Harry said ignoring the fact that Snape had been paying for his things all summer.

He understood that because they were in the muggle world and Harry didn't have muggle money, but now that they were back in the wizarding world he didn't want to seem like he was spending up all the man's money.

"Harry, it's all taken care of. Did your cousin ever pay for anything of his things?" Severus asked quietly, wanting more than anything to have a few moments with the Durselys.

"No. but that's only because he has parents and they loved him, I don't have that." Harry said without thinking.

Severus frowned, willing his self not to take offence; waiting for the apology that he knew would come once Harry realized what he had said.

Harry was staring at the ground wondering why Snape hadn't replied, when he realized what he had just said. He didn't mean it like that; he knew that Snape loved him. He shook his head angrily, feeling like a spoiled brat. If the man didn't love him he wouldn't have bought him everything he wanted, he wouldn't have spent all that time with him and he wouldn't have told him that he loved him. Harry shook his head before looking cautiously up at the man.

"I didn't mean that daddy," he whispered tearfully.

"Enough Harry lets go get some galleons," Severus said quietly as they followed the goblin to his vault.

As the exited the bank Harry was fairly quiet feeling like he had already ruined the day. He was looking at the ground not saying a word, willing his stupid tears to stay where they were. He sniffled softly before wiping his hand across his face at the ones that had fallen. He always messed up and he hated himself for it.

"It's alright Harry," Severus said as he handed him a handkerchief as they entered Madam Malkin's robe shop.

Harry mopped up his face as they entered holding tightly to the handkerchief as he was measured for new robes and clothes for the school year. He couldn't keep his gaze from glancing every so often at the man in the chair. The irrational part of his brain was coming up with scenarios in which Snape up and left him in the shop. He sighed in relief when she was done before walking back to him.

After, they headed to the Apothecary where Snape took a long time looking at things to the point where Harry was actually bored to sleep. He sighed softly before sitting on the floor out of the way and resting his head on his knees. He realized he had dozed off when he felt himself get picked up.

"Are we done now?" He asked sleepily.

"We still need your books, but we can get that after lunch." Severus replied.

"When is lunch?" Harry asked, his stomach already growling in protest.

"Right now, if anything it will wake you up," Severus replied chuckling as he headed to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry nodded in Snape's shoulder the back of his mind vaguely noting that his bladder was nudging him. It wasn't bad, just a bit uncomfortable but he was too comfortable where he was to speak up at the moment.

Severus led the way to a booth in the back where they wouldn't be disturbed before sitting down with Harry on his lap.

"Are you awake enough to sit on your own or are you good here?" Severus asked quietly.

"I wanna sit across from you," Harry said tiredly, as he tried to wake up.

Severus nodded before gently nudging Harry up so he could sit down.

"What do you feel like eating?"Severus asked as they looked at the menu.

"Can I have hamburger?" Harry asked his head jerking back as he tried to stay awake.

"Yes, did you want chips too?" Severus asked.

"And pumpkin juice," Harry said nodding.

"Of course," Severus replied before ordering their food.

Harry laid his head on the table, as he bounced his legs. When their drinks came he took a long gulp from the refreshing beverage and was reminded when the coldness settled into his stomach that he needed the toilet. He turned around they weren't that far from the loo but the place was kinda packed and he didn't want to lose their table. He nodded, thinking he could go alone.

"Dad, I gotta wee," Harry said quietly.

"Uh alright, it's right over there. Let's go," Severus said as he made his way to get up.

"No its ok, I can go by myself," Harry said quickly, ignoring the scared feeling in his stomach.

"Are you sure Harry?" Severus asked carefully.

"Yes," Harry answered before making his way into the loo.

Harry was aware of his father's eyes on him as he made his way to the door. He took a deep breath before walking in and groaned. It was a long line and they only had urinals, all of the stalls were out of order. As he stood in line, someone pushed him from behind and his frame shook. He couldn't do this, what the hell was he thinking? He needed Snape; Harry quickly got out of line and made his way to the exit.

Severus was watching the door carefully, making note of everyone who entered in after Harry. He wasn't at ease in the slightest and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw him emerge from the toilet, until he realized that it was to short of time for him to have gone.

"Did you go Harry?" Severus asked quietly.

"I thought I had to go, but I couldn't," Harry said partly true as he took his seat.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked confused.

"I tried to go, but nothing came out," Harry said softly.

"Oh I understand Harry, it was a false alarm then," Severus said knowingly as their food came.

Harry nodded before digging into his food, pushing his bladder to the back of his brain as he ate lunch. He enjoyed his juice and even the taste of Snape's butterbeer. As he finished his food he was reminded almost instantly when he stood up and crossed his legs. He glanced back at the toilet but shook his head and quickly followed Snape. As they paid for their food, Snape led the way to the bookstore.

"Did you bring your list Harry?" Severus ask, not needing but knowing Harry liked feeling like he could get his own things.

"It's here," Harry replied shifting his feet as he held up the paper.

"Alright let's go get them," Severus said leading the way.

"Can we visit the Quidditch shop after?" Harry asked quietly.

"Of course, you've been good today," Severus replied as they started down the aisles.

Harry smiled happily as they started looking for the books; his bladder was constantly on his mind at the moment and he found himself dancing to hold it all back. As he grabbed his Transfiguration book, he turned around to hand it to Snape only to find the man gone.

"Dad, where are you?" Harry called, turning into a whole circle in case the man was behind him.

He sighed, not knowing what to do, but he had read that if you get lost it was better to stay in one place then to move. Even though he was in the bookstore, he stayed where he was. Harry whimpered before grabbing his crotch tightly as a wave of desperation nearly overcame him. He looked around with frightened eyes not wanting to wet his trousers in the store, even though no one would recognize him due to the glamour.

"Harry child do you need the loo?" Severus asked, coming from around the corner with a potions book.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked his hand not moving from its position as he turned to look at the man.

"To get your potions book, and a few things I needed. Harry you didn't answer my question; did you need the loo?" Severus asked again.

"Yes." Harry replied honestly. "I thought you left me," Harry said softly.

"I would never do that child; let's go pay for this so I can take you to the loo." Severus said having already grabbed the other books as they headed to the front of the store.

"I gotta go badly," Harry whimpered.

"Just hold on for a moment Harry while I pay for this," Severus replied as they stacked the books on the counter.

Harry nodded and bounced up and down as he waited for Snape to finish. He moaned and stilled when he felt a leak escape his tight grip and tears sprung into his eyes.

"It's coming out Daddy," Harry said softly.

"Hold it," Severus said firmly as he waited for the shop clerk to ring up their items. He had noticed that the clerk was going fairly fast, so he could only assumed that he saw their dilemma.

Harry bent his legs together before bending over at the waist. He looked around for a moment trying to see if there was a toilet in here but couldn't see any from where he was.

"Daddy," Harry cried tearfully as he more or less marched in pace.

"One second," Severus said grabbing the bag of books as he waited for his change.

"Please hurry," Harry pleaded frantically.

Severus grabbed his change and shrunk the bag quickly before taking Harry's hand and walking out the store. Well he noticed that Harry had more of bent over shuffled walk going on.

"We're going back to the Leaky Cauldron. Did you want me to carry you?" Severus asked never slowing their pace down.

Harry nodded before sniffling as he looked up at his father's dark gaze.

Severus gently lifted Harry up and walked quicker towards the pub. He could feel Harry squirming a lot in his arms and he hoped that he would make it in time.

"Almost there Harry, just hold on 3 more minutes or so," Severus said as he neared the pub.

Harry mumbled into his dad's shoulder unable to keep still for a moment. He closed his eyes tight and stiffened as he lost a 2 second spurt but it felt like a lot more to him.

"Daddy, I'm leaking," Harry whispered fearfully. He was afraid Snape was gonna drop him because Harry was technically peeing on him.

"Just a few more minutes," Severus said sighing in relief as he opened the door to the restaurant which had gotten a bit fuller due to the lunch hour.

Severus maneuvered his way around the crowd as he made his way towards the loo. He stopped just outside the door when he realized that the line ended there. He frowned before looking at Harry.

"The line is too long; do you wanna just floo home?" Severus asked.

"But I thought we were gonna visit the Quidditch shop?" Harry asked, through his desperation you could hear disappointment in his tone.

Severus smirked; leave it to Harry to be worried about the Quidditch store in his desperation.

"We will floo back I promise," Severus replied quickly.  
"Then let's go home," Harry whimpered as he lost a 3 second spurt. He froze in his father's arm unsure if the man had felt it. He could feel it dripping down his legs and he grimaced at the warm wetness.

Severus resisted the urge to give the warning like he did earlier this summer. He didn't want pee on him but he knew that Harry was obviously losing control and he didn't wanna make him feel worse than how he already felt. He grimaced slightly before school his face to blank, refusing to think on what the wetness on his arm was. Placing the galleons in the cup he grabbed the floo powder and disappeared in the flames. He landed effortlessly in the sitting room of the manor where he immediately started making his way to the closest toilet.

"Put me down Dad," Harry whimpered in his father's shoulder as his bladder contracted from the sudden shock of them landing in the house.

"We are almost there child," Severus said quickening his pace as he headed for the downstairs loo.

"It's no use Daddy, please let me down," Harry said choking on a sob as his bladder released itself.

Severus stopped suddenly when he felt Harry completely relax in his arms and a moment later the splattering sound of liquid hitting the floor was heard. He sighed softly as he held his wetting child as he waited for him to finish.

Harry bawled into the man's shoulder unable to stop the flow. That wasn't the most humiliating part; he had just wet himself while his father was holding him. What would Snape think of him now? Would he have regrets for keeping him? Harry shuddered twice as his bladder slowly emptied itself. Though he was afraid he was so very relieved.

Severus waiting until the only sound was little dripping noises and he assumed Harry was done.

"Harry child, did you want a bath?" Severus asked quietly.

Nodding into the shoulder that was hiding his shameful face Harry couldn't make himself verbally answer the man. He didn't even care about going back to Diagon Alley, what was the Effing point?

Severus nodded before taking out his wand and cleaning up themselves and the puddle on the floor before making his way upstairs to give his child a bath.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N- *I hate dementors and it was completely depressing writing about them. I tried to make them as accurate as possible. I tried my best, and that's all anyone can ask for.* Oh yeah they are finally getting back to school, so enjoy this.**

**Chapter 55**

2 weeks after that horrible episode of him wetting on Snape, everything was pretty much back to normal for Harry. Though he still got terribly embarrassed as he remembered himself disgracing the man, but what could he do? Harry yawned as he opened his eyes and looked at the clock, he smiled knowing exactly what today was. It was time to go back to school, and even though he had a home where he was loved, he was ready to see his friends and explore the castle again.

He wasn't excited about how Snape had to treat him and he was worried about having to ask to use the toilet in class. What if his Professors decided that he was lying? He could already imagine the taunts they would say if he wet himself in class. He cringed before shaking his head. There was no point to think negative thoughts when you had no way of knowing if that was gonna happen or not. Throwing off his blanket he headed to the toilet to take care of his morning duties and get dressed.

At around 9:30am and after reassuring his dad that he had everything, they flooed to King's cross with Snape in disguise. Harry frowned but there was nothing for it. It was either Snape hid who he was, or he didn't get to see him off. Harry always wanted to know what that felt like, waving goodbye to your family. He smiled knowing unlike the other kids, his dad would be at school with him. In a way it was comforting until he thought about the things he wouldn't get away with. After all everyone knew that Snape had ears like a bat, and could blend in with the shadows.

He shook those thoughts away as he settled into a compartment with his friends. He frowned for a moment as he realized they weren't alone. What was Professor Lupin doing on the train too? He shrugged pushing the thought away as they told Hermione about their summers. This was the first year where he could actively contribute and to say he was thrilled was putting it lightly.

They were just in the middle of explaining the difference between the wizarding play place and the muggle theme park when the train stopped. He looked around in fear when the lights flickered off and he unconsciously hugged himself around the middle. He could hear Ron's harsh breathing and his eyes widen as it suddenly got cold. He shivered feeling depressed and sad all of a sudden.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered fearfully.

"I don't know, I don't like this though," Ron murmured, voice trembling with fear.

"We'll why did we stop? We can't be there already," Hermione mused.

"That doesn't explain why the lights have gone off," Harry replied quickly as his frame shook.

At that moment a thin scaly hand was opening the door and Harry found himself wanting to sob all of a sudden. His happiness became non-existent especially when he saw this hooded black creature come into their compartment. He wasn't aware of anything and his body shook again, only this time he couldn't tell if it was from the cold, or fear or both. He stared in the black tunnels that were its face before it was standing in front of him. His eyes closed as he suddenly heard a woman screaming.

As the monster fed on him Harry couldn't describe the crushing emotions that he felt. He wasn't aware of anything, not the fact that Professor Lupin had stood or nor the fact that warmth was making its way down his legs. He only closed his eyes when a bright light came out of nowhere and he collapsed on the floor unconscious.

Ron looked on in horror as Harry suddenly fell to the floor. Before he could say anything that thing whatever it was screamed, and a tremor wracked through his own body. He looked down at his mate lying on the floor and didn't even notice the lights had come back on. Although looking at Harry, he was now aware that he had wet his trousers, but he couldn't bring himself to speak.

"What was that thing?" Hermione whispered.

"A dementor, they guard the wizarding prison Azkaban." Remus replied moving to pick up Harry from the floor.

"Then what were they doing here on the train. Don't they know we're all going to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked confusion in her tone.

"They were searching the train for Sirius Black," Remus said with a slight grimace before conjuring up a patronus to let Severus know what happen.

"Is that the same thing that made it go away? What was it?" Hermione asked curiosity in her tone now.

"It was a patronus charm, and yes it is used to drive dementors away," Remus said as he pulled out some chocolate from his bag. He broke it up before handing it to the shell-shocked boy on the seat and the girl who wouldn't stop asking questions.

"Eat that its helps." He said as he looked over Harry, he winced when he smelt the urine rather than saw the wet trousers. He knew that this could have happened to anyone though, and Harry was only 13.

"How does it help, it's just chocolate right?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Dementors as you have surely noticed suck out all the happiness and light. Chocolate brings it all back and makes you feel better, as you will see when you eat it." Remus explained before turning back to Harry.

He was just about to spell him clean him clean when he felt the boy shift in his arms.

"Harry, are you ok cub?" Remus asked quietly.

"Where is she? Is she ok?" Harry asked as he came too.

"Who Harry? What are you talking about?" Remus asked softly.

"The woman who was screaming, is she ok?" Harry repeated.

Remus stiffened but didn't say anything.

"There was nobody screaming Harry," Hermione replied as she took a bite of her treat.

"Yes there was I heard her," he argued.

"The dementors allow you to relieve your worse memories," Remus said calmly.

Harry's eyes widened, before shaking his head as his eyes welled with tears; what did this mean? Did Professor Lupin mean that he heard his mother screaming? He looked down at his lap not wanting his friends to see his shiny eyes and promptly burst into tears as he saw the wet trousers. He knew they had seen, and he couldn't make himself look up to face them.

"It was accident Harry, no one here is gonna make fun of you," Remus said before spelling him clean and standing up.

Harry didn't reply or look up at anyone for that matter, not even when Professor Lupin left the compartment to go check on the other students. He sniffled softly before taking the back of his hand to quickly wipe his face. He ate his piece of chocolate like he was told, and before he laid his head against the window and sighed softly. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep until not knowing how much time had passed. His friends left him alone, until finally Ron nudged him that it was time to put on their robes.

Taking the invisible carriages to the castle Harry didn't join into the conversation. He sighed happily as the castle came into view. Heading inside and towards the Gryffindor table he sat down and took a seat as the sorting begin. He was aware of the dark gaze that stayed on him the entire time and he wasn't surprised in the slightest when he was told to go to Professor Dumbledore's office after dinner. Not tasting his food Harry hurried through his meal and after getting the password from Percy (who he had found out right then that he was the Head boy) and quickly made his way to the Headmaster's office.

"Sugar Quills,"

Harry made his way up the steps and before he could open the door he was scooped up and buried in someone's chest. For a moment he was afraid until he could smell the potions on the clothes and he melted into the hug. He found himself crying again as his father hugged him.

Severus said nothing as he and Harry was ushered into a private room of Albus's where they wouldn't be disturbed by portraits. He didn't say anything but he held his son tight as he cried in his arms. After a long while Harry's crying turned into hiccups and Severus gently wiped his face.

"What happened on the train Harry?" Severus asked quietly.

"Professor Lupin said it was a dementor and it was doing something to me. I felt really, really bad daddy," Harry whimpered as he remembered.

"I know Harry they suck out all the good around you," Severus said hugging him close. He wished Harry hadn't had that experience at all.

"I wet myself too," Harry whispered softly.

"It was accident I'm sure; you were so frightened." Severus said soothingly.

"Ron and Hermione saw though, what if they tell someone?" Harry asked fearfully.

"They would never do that Harry; Molly would have a fit if Ron did that. I will talk to them if you like," Severus said quietly.

"It's ok," Harry replied tiredly.

"Remember Harry, now that we're here at Hogwarts you remember how to act around me right?" Severus asked quickly.

"Mhm, I remember. You hate me now," Harry said hurt evident in his tone.

"I don't hate you Harry; I just have to pretend I do." Severus said softly, wishing Harry didn't have to go through this.

"Its ok daddy, I'm used to feeling not wanted." Harry replied as he stretched.

"Harry I want you, do you remember what I told you about the death eaters?" Severus asked cautiously.

Harry trembled and nodded, he remembered that story all too well.

"I remember," He replied softly.

"Then you know why we have to do this. If you ever need me, you know where our quarters are, use your invisibility cloak." Severus replied.

"How'd you know about that?" Harry asked horrified.

"Dumbledore, not to mention I saw it when I first realized I needed to buy you clothes." Severus replied remembering the rags he had seen in Harry's trunk.

Harry nodded and relaxed against his father's chest and closed his tired eyes. He felt Snape gently nudge him but he was much too comfortable.

"Stop it Dad, m'tired," he mumbled.

"I know that's why I'm waking you up. You have to go back to your Tower," Severus replied.

"Wanna stay here," Harry replied sleepily.

"Sorry child, you can't." Severus said before setting the sleepy child on his feet.

"No," Harry whined as he was set down.

Severus said nothing as he led Harry back out into Albus's office where he just happened to be talking to Minerva.

"Minerva, can you take Harry to his Tower? I don't trust him to go alone; he's half asleep as it is." Severus said as he continued to nudge Harry's shoulder to wake him up.

"Of course Severus, come along dear," she said deciding to floo.

Severus wished him a goodnight before Harry disappeared into the green flames.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N- This chapter had to happen, there are a ton of ways to play around at school, and I am super excited about it. I kinda like Ron if you hadnt realized it, anyways just read :)**

**Chapter 56**

Harry was nervous as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. Though Snape had explained why he had to treat him mean in front of the Slytherins, he was still a bit scared. He couldn't even eat as much as he usually could and instead picked at his food as he drank his juice to wake up. He looked at his schedule with dismay; he had double potions after lunch. Harry chanced a look at the head table and saw his dad scowling like usual, and he relaxed for a moment.

Giving up on breakfast he sipped at his juice as he waited for Hermione and Ron to finish.  
As they headed to DADA he nudged Ron, and gestured to the loo near them wanting to pop in before class. He trusted Professor Lupin to let him go but why take the chance?

"Mione wait for us," Ron said before heading towards the loo, with Harry in tow.

He quickly took care of business, before heading out and walking to class. Morning classes passed by quickly and it was soon lunch and Harry's nerves were fried. His stomach was churning and he didn't even attempt to eat instead drinking his ice cold juice. He allowed the sweet flavor to coat his tongue and throat and he finally relaxed. Very soon the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and they swiftly made their way to the dungeons.

As they opened the door to the potions classroom the coolness of the air and Harry's nerves alerted him to the fact that he needed to use the toilet. The fact that class was about to start and Snape rarely allowed anyone to leave was making it worse. Harry was happy to note that they could pick their partners and he automatically chose Ron, since Hermione was helping Neville.

As he set up their table Ron went to go fetch the ingredients from cabinet. Harry wiggled around on his stool as the pressure in his lower tummy seemed to intensify. He frowned before taking a chance.

"Professor may I be excused?" Harry asked with his arm raised.  
"Potter class has just started; and you should have gone before. That will be 5 points from Gryffindor for not making good use of your break." Severus drawled out with a forced sneer. He cursed inwardly as he noted his Slytherins laughing at his treatment of Harry but there was nothing he could do.

Harry grimaced but started reading the directions on his parchment as Ron returned with ingredients. And hour into the class and Harry was getting frantic with desperation, he didn't even know what potion they were making and he really wanted to impress Snape again. He couldn't even concentrate on what he was doing; having no type of clue when to put the ingredients in. He had resorted to holding himself under the table with one hand and his stomach was starting to hurt. He raised his hand again, feeling hopeless.

Please sir, m-may I step out for just one m-moment?" Harry asked as his voice trembled with his obvious desperation.

"My answer is still the same as before Potter, and that's 10 more points from Gryffindor." Severus said though inside he was worried.

Harry was in a bad state he could tell by his son's tone of voice. It was almost pleading, but he knew letting him go would warrant suspicion since he had never allowed it in the past. He really hoped that the boy could wait until class was over. Severus looked at Longbottom wishing that the boy hadn't been partnered with Granger today. He could have blamed Longbottom's mishap on Harry and sent him to his office. Then he would have allowed him to use the toilet in his office.

Harry whimpered as he gnawed on his lip in desperation. He had to go! His eyes watered as his bladder felt like it was gonna explode this was so humiliating. He laid his head on the desk one arm covering his head as he stifled a sob. He was gonna wet in class in front of everyone.

Ron wasn't oblivious and though he knew the reason why Snape told Harry no; he couldn't help but frown. Harry was dying for a pee. He didn't know what do for his mate but when Harry put his head on the desk he knew he had to act fast. He grabbed an ingredient he knew would mess up the potion if added in at the wrong time and held it over their cauldron. He deliberately waited until he had caught Snape's eye and dropped it in. The potion bubbled to the top and spilled over onto the table.

"Harry watch out," Ron said, stifling a grin at Harry's bewildered expression.  
"Ron what did u do?" Harry asked horrified, hoping Snape wouldn't come and check on them. How would the man react to their messed up potion? He squeezed himself tighter, just imagining the disappointment in the man's eyes.  
"I don't know," Ron said quietly, where the hell was Snape? He looked around the classroom, wondering where the man was. Harry was still in a very bad way, the last thing he wanted was Harry to wet in class. He could just imagine the trauma, not to mention the Slytherins would be moment that thought had crossed his mind he jumped in fear as the man suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Disgraceful Mr. Weasley and Potter, detention tonight at 7," Severus said before banishing their cauldron away.  
"Now who was the cause of this?" He asked darkly.  
"Harry sir," Ron said staring directly in the man's eyes as he tried to communicate with him.  
"Ron I didn't do this…," Harry started off before trailing off in horror as he looked at his lap. He had lost a spurt and his face went beet red. His eyes widened as he registered that he might just wet himself in front of everyone.  
"In my office now Potter," Severus said dangerously, having seen the look. He had no doubt in his mind that Harry had leaked.

Severus was no fool, he had seen the Weasley boy dangle the root and toss it in. He knew exactly what he was doing and Severus covered up a smirk with a sneer. Who knew that he could be a sneaky as a Slytherin? He addressed the class before making his way to his office hoping Harry was ok.

The minute Harry closed the door to Snape's office he was no longer in control of his actions. He was holding himself as tight as he could all the while he was jumping up and down. He moaned quietly as he suddenly bent over at the waist the tears filling his eyes again. He sniffled loudly and looked up when the door opened.

"Oh Harry," Severus said sighing softly before closing the door behind him.

"Da...I mean Professor Snape can I please be excused now?" Harry choked out, as he felt his boxers get wetter.  
"Of course you can child," Severus said quickly walking to the door behind his desk. He opened it and turned around to find Harry hobbling towards the door leading out his office.  
"Where are you going child?" Severus asked in confusion.  
"The toilet like you said," Harry said grimacing, did he hear wrong?  
"No Harry, you can use my loo, its right here." Severus said quietly.

Harry nodded and tried to walk towards his teacher moaning as he took baby steps. He froze in the middle of the office and whimpered as his bladder jerked almost uncontrollably.

"Help me daddy," Harry said through his tears, not knowing what else to do. He bit his lip, unsure if he would get in trouble for not calling him Professor Snape, but he just had to go so bad.  
"Just hold on Harry," Severus said already walking towards him.  
"I'm trying, it's starting to come out," Harry whimpered softly.  
"I know but you can do it," Severus said gently lifting him up and quickly carrying him to the toilet.

Setting Harry on the floor he quickly removed his robes and buckles. He winced when he felt how wet Harry's boxers were; but turned him towards the bowl.  
"Relax Harry, you can go now." Severus said softly.

Harry's liquid hit the bowl forcefully as he peed, and he sighed loudly in relief. His stomach was feeling a bit sore and he rubbed it with his other hand unconsciously.

"Why didn't you go before class?" Severus asked, frowning when he saw Harry rubbing his tummy.  
"I forgot," Harry said sniffling; he didn't wanna go back to class.  
"Try to remember next time, and don't forget to thank Mr. Weasley." Severus said reminding himself he still needed to award points.  
"I won't, I promise." Harry said as he finished up. He cringed at he slid up his wet boxers, and sniffled dejectedly.  
"I got it Harry, it was an accident. Don't let this bother you." Severus reassured him before throwing a drying and cleansing charm at him.  
"Thanks," Harry said softly, as he wiped his face.  
"Does your stomach hurt?" Severus asked quietly.  
"Yes," Harry replied shamefully.  
"It's from holding it too long as you know. It may be a bit sensitive for a few hours." Severus warned.  
"Ok, do I have to go back out there?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes you do Harry, class will be over in a bit." Severus said apologetically.

"I don't want to go," Harry whimpered turning his gaze to the floor.

"I know you don't child, but like I said before there are going to be a lot of things you don't want to do. You just have to suck it up and deal with it," Severus said.  
"Alright, guess I'll see you in detention then," Harry said frowning at the injustice but saying nothing else.  
"It's not a real detention Harry, you and Mr. Weasely will make up your potion," Severus said before hugging him briefly and walking back to the classroom.

Harry made sure his face was cleaned up before walking back into the classroom. He kept his head down feeling the stares on him as he took his seat. He was very quiet the remainder of class, keeping to himself. When class ended he grabbed his bag and rushed out the classroom, his nerves were shot and he didn't want to break down in front of everyone.

He ran to his dorm room and got dressed in his sleep clothes having no plans of leaving his bed that night. He got onto his bed and closed his curtains, and cried himself to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be better. The fact that he slept through dinner and his 'detention' never crossed his mind, and he didn't know that he had a worried father on his hands.

Severus was worried when 7:00pm rolled around and Weasely showed up to detention by himself. As the boy took a seat in the chair he quickly flooed Minerva to check on Harry, and he sighed in relief when she told him he was asleep on his bed. His relief turned back into worry when she told him it looked like he had cried himself to sleep, and Severus promised her he would talk to him about it. As he finished the call he turned towards Ron who was looking more defiant than usual.

"Do you know why you are here Mr. Weaseley?" Severus asked tiredly.

"To either scrub cauldrons or remake the potion," Ron answered simply.

"What makes you think that you're going to redo the potion?" Severus asked quietly.

"Because I saved Harry from an embarrassing accident when you couldn't; we both know it was at the expense of the potion." Ron replied smoothly.

"Harry isn't here; he's sleeping, so this detention has been postponed until tomorrow." Severus said.

Ron nodded before making his way to the door, knowing a dismissal when he heard one. He stopped shell-shocked when he heard Snape speak once more.

"One other thing before you go, Mr. Weaseley. 30 points to Gryffindor for using your head, and thinking like a snake." Severus said quietly before he returned to his grading.

Ron grinned brightly, as he closed the door behind him. He headed back to the Gryffindor tower; he couldn't wait to tell Harry.


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N- I know its no longer Summer in the story, but i didnt break it up, I just prefer to keep it one Giant story me personally. So yeah, hope you dont mind, and if you do...oh well..sorry. I'm exhausted, I worked 6-7 hour shifts this week on top of going to school. I'm about to fall asleep but I wanted to grace you guys with at least a chapter. I promise, I will update 3 more chapters later on today. Its Sunday so yea, later on today you'll get a few more. That is all..Enjoy**

**Chapter 57**

Harry woke up the next morning with a sigh as he rolled over in his bed. He laid there for a moment before he realized that his dorm was much too quiet. Opening the curtains he was shocked to see that all the beds were empty and his friends were gone. He chanced a look at the clock and his stomach dropped. It was 11:00am; and he had forgotten to set his alarm clock and had overslept. Why didn't Ron wake him up? He sighed before getting out of bed, trying to figure out how he was going to keep this from Snape.

He quickly showered and got dressed and was in the process of putting on his shoes when he heard a peck against the window. He turned to see Hedwig and he hurried to let her in. He opened the letter and groaned as he read it. He had detention today for skipping class, with his head of house. He sighed, knowing it could have been a lot worse. Harry entertained himself for an hour knowing there was no point to go to class this late. He stood up when he heard the bell rang for lunch and got hurried to the Great hall. The minute he sat down he winced, feeling a burning gaze in his back.

"Harry, where did you sneak off to this morning?" Ron asked as he sat down next to him.

"Nowhere; I overslept and just got up a few minutes ago. How come you didn't wake me?" Harry asked.

"I call your name out, but you didn't answer we just all assumed you went to breakfast early." Ron said frowning.

"No but I got detention for skipping. I didn't even mean too." Harry replied hunching his shoulders.

"What's the matter Harry?" Ron asked softly, seeing the change of posture.

"Is Snape staring at me?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Glaring is more like it, he looks more angry than usual." Ron replied grimacing when Snape subtly gestured for him to nudge Harry.

"Do you think I'm gonna be in trouble?" Harry asked as he laid his head on the table.

"Definitely, by the way Harry, Snape wants you to turn around." Ron said quietly before picking up his fork to eat.

Harry swallowed once before casually turning his head and nearly flinched off the seat from the look he was receiving. He sighed softly and nodded, knowing Snape wanted to talk to him. Harry turned back around and smiled, never being more thankful for a detention before in his life. That meant that he wouldn't have to talk to his dad until tomorrow, where hopefully the man wouldn't be so angry.

The day passed by pretty quickly to Harry considering he only had his afternoon classes to attend to, and directly after dinner he was making his way to his head of house's office. As he was walking he felt the familiar sensation in his lower stomach and figured it would be a good idea to go before detention. As he headed for the toilet he sighed already seeing a line when someone opened the door. He frowned before looking at his watch; he was supposed to be there at 7 and having wasted a lot of time joking with his friends he only had 5 minutes to get to her office.

Harry took off for her office and made it there with about 2 minutes to spare. He stood there as she lectured him about the consequences of skipping class and his eyes widen in horror when she said Snape wanted to see him after his detention.

"Won't it be pass curfew Professor?" Harry asked the hope evident in his voice.

"Not at all Ha-Mr. Potter, you will be done with detention in about a 1 hour or so." Minerva replied, knowing that the rest did him good even though he skipped.

"Yes m'am," he replied nodding that he understood. An hour wasn't that long; he was just worried about having to go. He couldn't ask to go to the loo in detention because she would probably think he was trying to get out of doing work. He couldn't stand being denied, so he wouldn't ask.

"You will be sitting at a desk and you will write lines." Minerva said pointing to the desk in a corner of her office.

"What will I write?" Harry asked as he walked over to the desk and sat down.

"It will appear on the parchment in a moment," she replied before going back to her work.

Harry grabbed the quill and looked back at her as words started appearing at the top of his page. He sighed and got too copying his lines completely losing himself in the work. 10 minutes into writing his lines and he was occasionally shifting around in his chair but he hadn't noticed, too focused on his work. As more minutes ticked by, Harry's leg began to bounce before they crossed and uncrossed themselves.

He glanced up for a moment, not liking the full feeling in his bladder at all before looking over at his Professor. She seemed to be really into her work as well so he didn't say anything. He gnawed his bottom lip as he returned to his own work. As he was on the 30th line or so his bladder suddenly jerked and he unconsciously whimpered before his free hand went to grab himself. Harry continued doing his work even as he wiggled even more in his chair, his desperation becoming painfully obvious.

Minerva looked up when she heard the small whimper and turned to look at Harry to see what's wrong. One look she knew what was the matter, even without Severus's warning about what to look for. She frowned, wondering why he wasn't asking to be excused.

"Mr. Potter is there a problem?" She asked.

"No Professor there isn't, I'm sorry for disturbing you." Harry replied as he willed his body to still. That motion on led to him spurting into his pants and the quill dropped from his hand as he suddenly needed both hands to hold himself.

"Harry, do you need the loo?" Minerva asked forgoing professionalism at the moment.

"Yes m'am," Harry replied as he bent over on his desk.

"That doesn't look comfortable at all, you may go," She said quickly, not wanting him to wait anymore.

"I can use the toilet, now?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes you can, why would you think otherwise?" Minerva asked, hoping another teacher hadn't denied him before.

"But its detention, I'm being punished." Harry said confusedly.

"I know, and you will come back here when you're done," Minnie replied, feeling sadness that Harry would think that he wasn't allowed to go.

Harry smiled at her before he slowly got his way out his chair. Standing still for a moment as his hands stayed in his crotch he fought for control before taking tiny steps towards the door. He worried, not sure at all if he would even make it to the toilet down the hall, he wish he was in Snape's office.

Minerva saw the hesitance in his face and posture and frowned before speaking up.

"Can you make it Harry?" She asked gently.

"I think it's too far," Harry whimpered miserably.

"You can use mine, come here sweetie." Minnie replied as she stood up and opened a door near the bookshelf behind her that revealed a toilet.

Harry nodded gratefully before slowly making his way towards the toilet. It seemed like it took forever for him to make it to the doorway but he made it. He sighed in relief before wincing as he stood in front of the toilet. He heard her close the door behind him and he quickly shed his robe one hand still holding himself while he tried to undo his belt. A spasm hit his lower stomach and he moaned and doubled over both hands once again in his crotch.

Minerva had sat back down at her desk shaking her head, Severus hadn't been kidding about Harry and the toilets. She poured herself a tea wondering why she didn't hear the tell tale sign of water hitting water when she heard a moan. She found herself standing up and knocking on the door gently before she realized what she was doing.

"Harry; are you ok in there?" She asked in concern.

"Can you go get my dad?" Harry whimpered, wishing Snape was here.

"Why what happened? What do you need Harry?" Minerva asked thinking he had an accident. She sighed already accioing the floo powder.

"Please Professor, I just really need my dad." He said urgently feeling like his bladder might just explode right then and there. He literally felt like he was squeezing the life out of himself. He sniffled as a spurt tried to make its way out.

Minerva tossed the powder into the fireplace while calling our Severus Snape's office and was rewarded when he jumped a bit.

"Can I help you Minerva?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow up in question.

"Me? No not all Severus. Harry is calling for you." She said quickly.

"Why, what's the matter?" Severus asked already standing up, causing a few papers to fly off his desk and onto the floor.

"I think he might have had an accident," she replied quietly.

"Where is he now?" Severus asked sighing.

"In the loo in my office," she replied. "Are you going to step through?" She asked.

"Yes I'm coming over right now," Severus said making sure she had moved before flooing over.

Harry was jumping up and down with his eyes squeezed shut trying to convince himself that he could hold it. He was no longer in front of the toilet that only made him have to go worse. He was whispering under his breath for Snape to come, a part of him wanted to just call his head of house to help him. But he shook that thought away quickly that would be super embarrassing, since she was a girl. He gritted his teeth as his eyes blurred feeling like he about to lose it when he heard a knock on the door.

"Harry, can I come in?" Severus asked gently.

"Yes," Harry nearly yelled as he marched in place.

Severus opened the door and quickly closed and locked it behind him. "Did you have an accident?" He asked as he turned around to face him.

"I'm about too," Harry cried desperately.

"Why haven't you gone child?" Severus asked in confusion and shock.

"I can't get the buckle off with one hand." Harry explained quickly as he bounced.

"Why didn't you ask Minerva to help you?" Severus asked as he walked over to Harry and bent down to undo his trousers.

"She's a girl Dad," Harry said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know what she is child," Severus said chuckling as he easily undid the belt and started on the button.

"So that's why I couldn't ask her," Harry said lifting one leg up to help relieve some pressure.

Severus undid the button and pulled them down before standing up and gesturing for Harry to head over to the toilet and go.

Harry nodded before attempting to walk to it, stopping suddenly when he felt himself involuntarily let go for a moment. He gasped as he squeezed himself trying to hold on. As he started to walk again he felt his bladder release itself and he stood there frozen in horror as he basically started peeing on the floor.

"Harry, child move," Severus said wincing before pulling him by his arm and positioning him in front of the toilet.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered softly as his bladder loudly emptied itself into the toilet.

"It's ok, I've got it." Severus said taking his wand and cleaning the mess away before frowning at what was he hearing.

"Why did you wait so long?" He asked leaning against the sink.

"I was in detention," Harry responded softly.

"That doesn't mean anything," Severus answered back.

"I thought she might think I was lying," Harry said honestly as he finished up.

"She would never do that, Minerva can tell the difference." Severus said.

Harry nodded before pulling his pants up and flushing. He reached around his dad to wash his hands, feeling pretty embarrassed at this point. He still had to go back out and finish his detention. He rubbed his stomach absently before smiling, happy that his dad had come. He hadn't seen Snape at all really, since he wasn't counting classes. He hugged him tightly around the stomach trying to commit this to memory.

"Thank you for coming," he whispered softly.

"I will always come when you need me Harry," Severus replied.

Severus didn't know that those words would come back and haunt him, for the one time he wasn't there when Harry really did need him. He hugged his son for another minute or so before they headed back out into Minerva's office for Harry to finish his detention.


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N- One more thing I forgot to add to the last Author's note. I keep getting this one reviewer, I dont know their name, I dont care to know and I'm too tired to look it up. Anyways they are constantly complaining about Harry acting younger. I'm not sure if you were aware but regression plays a BIG part in the story as I said. Regression is a defensive mechanism for those who are scratching their head in confusion. Harry has been through alot as I've stated, how he chooses to cope was the way I chose. Dont like it, pick a new story. I mean seriously if you've got to this far then you gotta be doing more then trolling, seriously? The way I see it, no one held a gun to your head to read it, if you dont like it..STOP. Thats what I do when I dont like a fanfic, I dont want, nor do I need the abuse. Get over yourself.**

**Chapter 58**

Harry trudged tiredly up the stairs to his dorm room. Classes were starting to take a toll on him and he yawned loudly deciding to just take a shower tomorrow morning. He headed for his drawers to grab a pull up and was shocked to find it bare. He shook his head in denial before closing it before opening back up. Harry gnawed on his lip, he had been using them every night since the summer, but Snape had brought 3 packs. He should've paid attention that he was running low on them. Harry shook his head as he quietly got dressed noticing the differences immediately.

He had gotten used to this soft padding between his legs when he put them on, but now there was nothing and he was terrified. What if he woke up late and Ron went to wake him and saw his wet sheets? What if the other boys in his dorm found out? Harry didn't know what to do; the option of staying awake never crossed his mind. He knew already that he was much too tired. He sighed before climbing into bed, hoping and wishing that he would wake up dry.

His wish went unheard as his alarm blasted the next morning and as he reached an arm out to silence it and froze. The uncomfortable cold, sticky feeling let him know that he had wet himself. Having not woken up to it in a while he had forgotten what it felt like. He felt so gross and all he wanted to do was take a shower. He stilled his breathing for a moment as his mates started waking up. He kept still only until he heard Ron calling out his name.

"I'm up Ron thanks," Harry called back before going back to his dilemma.

The real question was how in the world he was going to get his sheets cleaned without his dorm mates figuring anything out. He sighed in frustration as he heard them head towards the toilet before smiling once.

"Dobby; are you there?" Harry called to the empty space in front of him.

"Harry Potter sir, called Dobby?" The house elf said as it appeared in front of Harry.

"Can you help me with my sheets and clothes? I wet the bed," Harry whispered ashamed.

"Of course, anything for Harry Potter sir," Dobby said excited that he was helping Harry.

"Please don't tell anyone Dobby," Harry pleaded.

"Dobby wills keep your secrets, you can count on Dobby." He said before snapping his fingers.

Harry felt the charm on his pajamas and he stood up and grinned at the house elf.

"Thank you Dobby," he said gratitude evident in his voice.

"It was Dobby's pleasure, Harry Potter sir," he said before popping away taking the wet covers with him.

Harry smiled before going to take a shower, resolving to tell Snape as soon as he could. After potions that day he tried to wait back but a few of the Slytherins were still there and he couldn't talk with them there so he left. He was starting to feel like Snape really didn't wanna spend time with him.

They had been back at school for almost 2 months and he had yet to even spend a day, let alone a weekend with the man. Harry wasn't jealous he was just feeling left out and abandoned. He shook his head that feeling was nothing new. The only difference was Snape was usually around to squash it, but since he wasn't it didn't go anywhere and it stayed on Harry's mind and festered.

The next morning Harry sighed his bed the exact same as the day before. He called Dobby and he fixed it up like before. He had given up on telling Snape figuring that he and Dobby could take care of it. He failed to realize that he wasn't getting enough sleep as he turned his alarm to wake him earlier or the wet sheets woke them up. He was constantly tired, but there wasn't much he could do.

About 2 weeks later Harry was unenthusiastically walking to DADA with Ron, which was unusual because that was his favorite class. Harry slumped in his chair as Professor Lupin explained what a Boggart was and how it was going to come into play during that class. Harry eyes widen as he realized they showed you your worse fear. Did that mean he would see a dementor then? He didn't think he wanted to hear his mum screaming and pleading for his life and not hers. That made him feel so guilty, but he shook it away as they stood up and got into a line.

Harry laughed along with the class, when Ron's fear was this giant spider having remembered Aragog from the year before. He laughed when he turned it into a tap dancing spider. Harry raised an eyebrow when it was Neville's turn. He couldn't believe but Neville really was scared of his dad. He laughed when Boggart Snape ended up dressed in old lady clothes.

Before he knew it was his turn and he took a deep breath as the jack in the box changed in a dementor. Harry put his wand up ready to say the spell, when the dementor suddenly changed to him waking up with wet sheets. He could see someone hold up the wet sheets for everyone to see and then a whole lot of people laughing at him. He could just imagine the words and taunts thrown his way.

Harry froze unable to believe what he was seeing, as he shook his head in the negative. This couldn't be happening could it? What seemed like an eternity to him, but was only a few seconds Professor Lupin jumped in front of him and Harry noticed that his fear was the moon. How can you be afraid of the moon? He shrugged as it was turned into a balloon and locked back into the cabinet.

"Class is dismissed, Mr. Potter stay back," Remus said loudly.

Harry nodded as he walked back to his desk to pack up his things while he waited for everyone to leave. He sighed, not wanting to think on what he saw. He shook his head not noticing much around him until he heard his Professor speak.

"Mr. Weasely, I need to speak to Harry alone." Remus said pointedly.

"Are you talking about what we just saw?" Ron asked.

"Yes, it's a personal matter Ron, I'm sure you realize that." Remus replied gesturing for him to leave.

"About his bedwetting I know," Ron said quietly.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked with a horrified expression to match his tone.

"I overheard mum and Bill talking about you and Ginny being alike," Ron said guiltily.

"How long have you known about it?" Harry asked, strangely calm at the moment.

"The day after you spent the night at my house," Ron replied softly.

"Why didn't you say something then?" Harry asked confused at that.

"I figured you would tell me when you were ready. It doesn't change anything mate," Ron said.

"Good because I can't help it," Harry replied softly before turning to Professor Lupin.

"I know and neither can Ginny," Ron answered with a shrug.

"Does Severus know?" Remus asked quietly.

"Yes he bought me underwear that helps," Harry answered honestly.

"Do you think anyone else saw?" Ron asked turning to his Professor, referring to what just happened in class.

"No, it was only really visible from the front which is what you guys were blocking." Remus replied.

"Does that mean that Hermione might have seen?" Ron asked in horror.

"We don't know that Ron, but maybe you guys should talk to her about it." Remus said as he reassured him.

"Great, I don't want to be teased for this," Harry said sadly.

"We know cub," Remus replied.

"Why did your Boggart turn into the moon?" Harry asked after a moment, startling as the bell rang.

Remus sighed in relief before turning around and writing a note for the boys.

"Hurry to class ok," Remus replied as his students started coming in.

Harry frowned knowing his question went unanswered, but knew there wasn't much to do as they had to get to class. He hurried out the classroom with Ron and made their way to herbology.


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N- This chapter, as well as the next two or so is going to have some Harry angst, and in another chapter some Severus angst it happens. Sorry guys, but at least I gave you a warning this time. I love Draco for the record, but he fit the profile. He'll get his comeppuance and get a chance to redeem himself later in the fic. :)**

**Chapter 59**

Harry sighed as he trudged through the entrance doors of Hogwarts; his bladder had the worst timing ever. Harry and his friends had decided to spend the day outside since it was such a beautiful Saturday and they were all having a blast when Harry felt his insides nudge him. He didn't want to have an accident. And as reluctant as he was to speak up the choice was taken from him when Ron pushed him gently in the direction of the school. Apparently his dancing had been more noticeable then he had thought. Why couldn't they have toilets outside? He smirked and snickered to himself as he imagined the muggle porta potties here at Hogwarts.

Walking in the corridor he noticed that it didn't seem to be that many students mingling about which wasn't at all surprising considering it was a Hogsmead weekend. He nodded at the reminder; he still needed to ask Snape if he could sign his permission slip. Harry felt really bad about Ron and Hermione staying back with him. So caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice that he was being followed until he was suddenly shoved from the back.

"Oww, what the heck?" Harry moaned as he rolled over, knowing immediately that his palms and knees were scraped.

"Can't catch your footing Potter?" Draco taunted as he high-fived Theodore.

"I would if someone hadn't pushed me," Harry retorted back, before wincing. That fall and the stone floor had not been kind to him at all.

"You're a little lost Potter, where are your other Gryffindorks? Where are Weasel and the Mudblood?" Draco sneered.

Harry didn't react to that, trying to be the bigger person to speak and secondly because he knew he couldn't possibly win a fight against the four of them. He backed away from them slowly, fingering his wand in his hand. His bladder nudged him again, letting him know that it was still important and he inwardly cringed.

"Just where do you think you're going Potter?" Nott asked, before nodding to Crabbe and Goyle to stand behind Harry.

"I'm leaving, I don't want to deal with this right now," Harry replied before backing up again, only to bump into something.

Harry turned around in horror as he saw the bigger boys behind him, what the hell was going on?

"You aren't going anywhere. We wanna talk," Draco said cruelly, having seen the Gryffindor dancing outside and he was 95% sure he knew what was wrong with the lion.

Harry's insides were churning with worry, where was Snape? He usually had pretty damn good timing when it came to saving Harry. He sighed softly before going to pull out his wand only to swallow loudly when he saw 2 pointed at him, and felt 2 more in his back. He shifted from foot to foot as standing still and in one place made his bladder rebel like no other.

Harry eyes widened in fright before he quickly decided to make a break for it. He turned and quickly ducked under one of Malfoy's goons arm and was nearly home free when he was yanked back by his robes.

"Going somewhere Potter?" Draco taunted.  
"I don't think he is Draco," Theodore said smirking.

Harry squirmed against the hold on him, his bladder having been surprised and was not liking this treatment Harry was giving it. In other words it was protesting loudly. Harry casually crossed his legs tightly.

Draco noticed the new position and grinned evilly at Harry.

"Does potty need to go potty?" He teased cruelly.

Harry shook his head vehemently in the negative wondering why no one was coming to help him. Where the eff was everyone anyway?

Draco saw him looking around and quickly motioned to his friends to walk inside the lavatory closest to them; ironically the one Harry was heading for.

Inside the loo Harry could no longer hide his urge. Being in the close vicinity of the actual toilets Harry's free hand had gravitated towards his crotch.

"Let me go Malfoy this isn't funny!" Harry yelled angrily.  
"I would watch my tone Potter, unless you want to have an accident," Theodore said calmly from beside him.

Harry swallowed hard having forgotten that the other boy was even there. He moaned as his bladder contracted suddenly and he tried a last resort unable to think straight.

"Malfoy please let me go; you've had your fun. Please, please just let me use the toilet," Harry begged shamelessly.

Draco laughed loudly at that, unable to believe that the Gryffindor would stoop that low. He sneered at Harry not noticing Theodore had stopped laughing and his eyes were calculating.

Theodore chewed the inside of his lip. He neither liked nor disliked Potter, and when Draco first came of this plan he had only thought they would make him wait a little bit. He chewed his lip some more, he never signed on to make the lion wet himself. He sighed softly, Blaize was right Draco really held a grudge against the boy.

"Draco, come on man let him go now," Theodore said quietly as Harry's face started to crumple. Tears made him uncomfortable; it made him feel which could get you killed if you were in the right company.  
"Why, he's the golden boy. He had this coming, you know it and I know it." Draco replied before turning back to Harry.

"And he's suffered enough, so let him go." Theodore repeated.

"I don't think he has," Draco sneered before turning back to Harry.  
"Daddy where are you?" Harry whimpered to himself softly though it was heard by everyone.  
"Your father's dead Potter; looks like the boy who lived really is going mad." Draco said laughing gleefully.

Harry shook his head wishing that Snape or Remus would come save him. Hell he would even appreciate his head of house right now.

"You gonna piss yourself like a baby Potter?" Draco laughed loudly.

Harry willed his tears to stay where they were; not wanting to give the Slytherins the satisfaction. He didn't say anything as he stood there with his eyes closed trying to contain his flood. That was why he didn't see the spell until it was too late. He was holding himself trying to think of a new plan when he heard the words stupefy and he was suddenly frozen on the floor with the Slytherins looking down at him. He was to into his fear to notice that Nott was looking at him with a sad expression.

Harry was terrified he was completely at their mercy he knew and they knew it. As Draco pointed his wand at him, Harry felt his full bladder release itself in fear. He closed his eyes as the boy's hoots filled the toilet and the warmth cascaded down his legs and onto the floor.

"Guess the golden boy isn't so tough now huh?" Draco said chortling before giving Harry as disgusted look and kick for good measure on the back.  
"Come on guys," he called as he walked out the loo door with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. "Oh if you tell anyone what happened here, I'll tell the whole school that you pissed yourself like a baby and then cried." Draco warned as he left.

Theodore looked at Harry and back at the door for a moment before taking out his wand. He pointed it at Harry and winced when he saw the fearful expression in his eyes.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Potter, but I am gonna help you," he said quickly.

Harry looked at him with disbelieving eyes, surely the boy wasn't gonna help him? Wasn't he making fun of him a few moments ago as well?

"Finite," Theo whispered releasing the spell.  
"Why?" Harry asked tearfully as he felt himself get free.  
"Because Draco shouldn't have done that; it wasn't supposed to happen." Theodore said softly before turning back towards the door.  
"It's ok," Harry said softly as his tears started falling.  
"That was not ok and don't you ever think that it was. I gotta go," Theo replied before running out the toilet.

Harry looked down at the puddle he was sitting in and started crying harder. He gingerly stood up gasping on his tears as he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked a mess and he cried harder as he smelled the pee on him.

"Dobby?" He whimpered softly.  
"Master Harry Potter called Dobby...Harry Potter sir, what be happening to yous?" Dobby asked in shock.  
"Can you help?" Harry asked softly not wanting to talk about it.

Dobby nodded before snapping his finger banishing the mess and Harry's wet clothes. He popped away and back again with almost exact clothes and handed them to Harry.

"Thank you Dobby," Harry replied gratefully through his sobs.  
"Harry Potter sir is most welcome," Dobby replied before popping away to see if he could find out what happened. Unknowing to Harry, Dobby does find out what happens and he tells Minerva.

Harry wipes the tears from his eyes splashing water on his face trying to make it look like he wasn't just bawling his eyes out. He had just reached for a towel when he heard the door open and he froze.

Ron had decided to go see what was taking Harry so long. They had long gone finished their game and now everyone was talking about a scrimmage Quidditch match with at least one person from every house. Ron knew Harry would want to play, only where the heck was his mate. As he headed near the toilets close to the great hall he looked on in confusion as a grinning Malfoy and his two oafs came running past him. He stopped and looked after them in confusion; that was strange. Shaking his head he continued walking and stopped when he saw Nott walk towards him.

"What are you doing Nott?" He asked wand out and ready.  
"I'm not doing anything, though you need to check on Potter." Theodore said evenly, refusing to draw his wand though he was uncomfortable with one pointed at him.  
"Why? What did you do to Harry?" Ron asked angrily.  
"I didn't do a damn thing," Theodore said remorsefully, remembering how he just basically stood there and let it happen. He swallowed hard before shaking his head.

Ron heard the change of his tone before remembering seeing the grinning blonde.

"What did Malfoy do then?" Ron asked heart landing into his throat.  
"Ask Potter," Theodore said feeling uncomfortable before inching away from the redhead and walking away.  
"What the hell is wrong with the Slytherins today?" Ron mumbled to himself before shouldering open the toilet door.  
"Harry?" He asked as he came in further.  
"Lo Ron," Harry said softly.  
"What happened?" He asked gently.

Harry shook his head no, wanting no one but Snape. But knowing that was impossible. He hadn't had alone time with his dad since the start of school and it was 1 week and a half away from Halloween. He sighed Snape was too busy for him now and he blinked back the tears before gazing at Ron.

"Do I have bruise on my back?" He asked avoiding the question all together and lifting up his shirt to reveal the dark bruising he knew was already there.  
"Yea you do, what happened?" Ron asked softly, though inside he was horrified at what he saw on Harry's back.  
"I got kicked," Harry replied honestly.  
"By who?" Ron asked calmly, though inside he was seething.

"Malfoy," Harry answered fixing his shirt again.  
"I'll take care of him," Ron said much too evenly.  
"No don't, it's ok Ron. I'm fine," Harry said quietly not having forgotten the blondes warning.  
"No, you aren't. Let's go back to the dorm, where I wanna know all of what happened. Don't bother trying to lie or we're going to see Snape," Ron said before grabbing Harry and leading him towards their tower. The Quidditch match was long forgotten, as Ron learned exactly what had happened.

Meanwhile while Ron was angrier then had ever been Dobby had found out what happened. And you had never seen a free elf so angry, that's not even mentioning the kitchen elves. They were beside themselves that someone would hurt 'Harry Potter sir' that way. Dobby nodded to himself before popping away to the Gryffindor Head of House, knowing that she could be of help. He grinned, though he had cared for Draco as a kid, the boy who had done that to Harry was no longer the same one he remembered.

To say Minerva was angry was putting it lightly and she could just imagine what Severus would do to them. She shook her head thanking Dobby for telling her before plotting how many detentions he could give the Slytherin before someone became suspicious. She grinned to herself she was the headmistress and she only had to answer to Albus and she knew his eyes wouldn't be twinkling when he found out Harry had been hurt again. She also knew he was blaming himself for the Durselys; she sat down and sighed, figuring she would tell them both tomorrow but ended up forgetting.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

A week had gone by since that horrible day in the loo, and Harry was constantly wondering when Malfoy was gonna try it again. Ron had taken on the role of his protector, and though he wouldn't admit it ever, he was glad. He hadn't told anyone but Ron what happened, and since he wasn't getting teased he knew the Slytherins hadn't told anyone either. Harry was currently trying to put on a 'happy' face for Hermione. He had nothing to smile about at the point in time. He hadn't spoken to his dad in forever, and he often thought this was Snape's ways of saying that he didn't want a kid anymore.

Harry was a bit insecure, but he really hadn't had any time to be with his dad outside of class that is. He was so into his thoughts of feeling unloved and unwanted that he didn't hear Ron asking him if he wanted to visit the toilet before potions, otherwise he would have said yes. Ever since that first day back he had been extra careful to use the loo before his father's class; not wanting to be caught short again. Harry's bladder was nearly full but since he wasn't paying attention to it, it went unnoticed until halfway through class.

At the halfway point in class where Harry was working intently on his potion wanting to make Snape proud again, he became aware of his need. He didn't raise his hand or say anything he just squirmed around in his seat, attracting the attention of both Ron and Snape, the latter who groaned inwardly.

Severus had noticed that Harry had been taking his advice to go before his class and he was grateful for that. He sighed, knowing that dance anywhere, though it had been a while since he had seen it. He didn't say anything hoping Harry could hold it until the end of class. He was releasing the class about 15 minutes early anyways, due to needing to give Lupin his potion. Severus nodded knowing Harry could use the toilet in his office, he walked over towards the Gryffindor side of the room where his lips twitched when he heard Weasely scolding Harry.

"Harry I told you to go before class," Ron hissed as he shook his head.

"I didn't know I had to go," Harry replied, red-faced and moving around in his seat.

"Well I'll say you do now," Ron said pointedly, before shaking his head.

"What am I supposed to do?" Harry asked as he reached down to give himself a quick squeeze.

"Just hold on, class is nearly over," Ron said stretching the truth a bit, as he glanced at the clock.

Harry nodded before turning back to his potion. He grimaced and tried to refrain from looking at his fath—no his Professor. He bit his lip and gave himself another squeeze.

Severus nodded before making his way around the classroom. He made sure to keep an eye on Harry to see how he was holding up and he sighed in relief when it was nearly time to end the class.

"Start packing up, and bottling your potions, I have a meeting I need to attend so class with be getting out 15 minutes early today." Severus said.

Harry smiled at that before quickly putting everything away. He was sad to know that his dad had a meeting that meant that he couldn't use his office loo. He would just have to make a break for the toilet and hope like hell that he made it. Harry grabbed their potion and waited in line so he could place it on Snape's desk. He was shifting his weight from foot to foot not noticing that Malfoy had caught onto his predicament.

As he placed the vial on the desk he froze, before casually leaning on Snape's desk as he tried to gain control. He wanted so badly to hold himself he could cry, and he turned his anguished face to look at the board. He held in a whimper as he lost a spurt in his pants, the grip on his father's desk tightening. When he gained a small sense of control he looked up to see his father looking at him with a knowing gaze. Harry took a deep breath not wanting to attract attention before walking awkwardly back to his seat.

Severus found himself glancing up at the clock sighing in relief when he saw it. He had seen Harry nearly lose it in front of the class when he handed in his vial. He had also noticed the fear and desperation in his son's eyes and he felt for him. He quickly turned towards his class.

"Dismissed," he said clearly before grabbing his own papers from his desk and making his way out of the classroom. He hoped that Harry would stay back and wait until everyone left before using the toilet in his office. He had spelled it to open only to his magical signature. He hurried to his quarters not wanting to do this in the slightest.

"I'll meet you in the tower Ron," Harry yelled as he took off out the classroom before Ron could even say a word. He only had one thing on my mind, and that was making it to the toilet before he wet. As he neared it he could hear footsteps behind him and he turned around with frightened eyes to see that it was Malfoy and his goons, Theodore wasn't there though.

He quickly ran faster, but his with his bladder protesting loudly it apparently wasn't fast enough when he felt his arm get grabbed. He yanked it away before making a dash for the toilet there trying to just make it into a stall. He found himself suddenly falling and he rolled before turning around and landing on his feet. He never thought those techniques from 'Harry Hunting' days would come in handy but they did now. He bounced on his toes, knowing he wasn't gonna be able to use the loo. He looked around for anything and almost smiled when he realized he was near a secret passage way that led him almost directly to his dad's quarters.

"Expelliarmus," he yelled, amazed when all 3 wands came towards him.

Harry smirked before attempting to catch them, only to toss them down the hall. While they ran to get them he hurried through the passage way coming out on the other side of the dungeons. Harry's green eyes were bright with tears as he tried to contain the flood of liquid in him. He unconsciously held himself as he hobbled as quickly as he could towards the portrait that guarded their quarters.

"Little one, are you alright?" Salazar hissed in a concern tone from his portrait.

"Pleasssse, let me in," Harry hissed desperately, as he tried to convince his bladder to hold on just a bit longer.

"Password young speaker," Salazar prompted gently.

"Um, I don't, I can't remember," Harry replied too focused on keeping it all in, to think at that moment. He closed his eyes trying to frantically remember what the password was, but his mind was coming up blank.

"What's your mum's name young speaker?" Salazar tried again.

"Lily," Harry whimpered as he bent at the waist.

"And what is a Lily?" Salazar quickly asked, trying to hurry the child up having realized the problem.

"A flower," Harry mumbled restlessly before freezing in place as he lost another spurt.

"Good job," Salazar said before he opened the entrance.

Harry burst through the door like something was after him, and headed for the bathroom. As he passed the sitting room he suddenly bent over as his bladder contracted painfully.

"No, no, please," Harry whimpered out loud as he tried to inch his way to the bathroom.

He couldn't hold on anymore, not when it was hurting like that. He didn't want to have a weak bladder like in the summer. The only problem was he didn't want to wet right here, in the middle of their sitting room. His bladder took that choice from him as it started too poured out of him.

"Stop," he mumbled pitifully trying to shove his hands deeper into his crotch, knowing that was pointless to even try.

His body sagged in relief and he swayed before grabbing a hold of the chair next to him. Harry looked down at the carpet as it absorbed his puddle as did his socks and shoes. He winced at how much he was going. About 2 minutes later he had finally finished and he toed off his shoes and socks not wanting to trek it through the flat.

He was unbuckling his belt and was in the process of pulling his trousers off when he heard someone clear their throat. His heart stopped before looking up and seeing Snape on the couch with Professor Lupin across from him before remembering that he had a meeting today. He stared at them in horror for a moment, before frowning and gazing down at his mess. He sighed softly, what were the effing odds right?

"Oh sh…shoot," Harry said as caught himself in time; his face turning a bright red.

"Harry, why didn't you use the toilet in my office?" Severus asked ignoring the slip up for the moment as he waited for an answer.

He and Lupin had been surprised when they heard the door open, but he knew that the only one with the password was Harry so he wasn't worried. That is until he saw him stop suddenly and soak his trousers on the carpet. Severus winced, wondering why Harry didn't just use the toilet closer to the classroom.

"You always lock your door," Harry replied embarrassed that his DADA Professor had witnessed him having yet another accident.

"All you have to do is put your hand to the door, and it'll prompt you for a password; which is the same as it is here. Speaking of which; why didn't you head for the loo down the hall from the classroom?" Severus asked quietly.

"I did," Harry replied just as quietly.

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"Nothing, I just couldn't use that one alright. I'm gonna go shower," Harry said dismissively not wanting to talk about the incident with Malfoy. He quickly grabbed his wet shoes and walked towards the bathroom.

"Does that happen often?" Remus asked quietly gesturing to Harry's puddle on the floor.

"Yea, he had one almost every other day in the summer. In between the days he didn't have them, he almost did." Severus said remembering the summer days.

"Do you by any chance know how the Durselys were punished?" Remus asked after a pregnant pause.

"I don't, but I've been meaning to ask Albus about it." Severus replied honestly.

"Something's bothering him," Remus mused quietly.

Severus silently agreed, and he wanted to know what it was. He spelled the carpet clean before putting a silencing spell around them as he talked about the batch of potion for this month. He planned on talking to Harry about this incident as soon as he was done with Lupin but do to his current busy schedule he never found the time.


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N- Yes Severus will find out, patience is all. As will Minnie, Albus, and Remus. :)**

**Chapter 61**

Harry was currently running towards the loo. That was the last time he held it before accompanying Hermione to the library. She acted like it was an insult to get up and leave. He shook his head, trying to refrain from holding himself as he ran. He was just turning the corner when he ran into Malfoy; quite literally. He hit the stone floor hard and grabbed himself out of reflex, not wanting to wet his pants. He rolled over and stood up, walked over to the blonde on the ground.

"Sorry Malfoy, you ok?" He asked automatically as he shifted weight from one foot to the other. Since he was in the wrong he knew when to accept responsibility.  
"Of course I am Potter, and you did that on purpose." Draco said angrily as he stood up wand drawn.  
"It was an accident," Harry replied swallowing a lump in his throat_. Like I'm about to have right now_, he thought silently to himself as his bladder pulsed.

Harry drew his wand automatically and quickly jumped out the way as Malfoy threw a curse. He threw his own back trying to defend himself not in the mood for this at all. One thing he was happy for; at least the blonde was by himself. Harry pushed the last time he had a run in with the Slytherin out of his mind as they dueled. Now was not the time to get choked up.

"Serpensortia," the blonde yelled out.

Harry stood there for a moment in shock as a snake popped out. He raised his eyebrow unaware that he was doing it, in a gesture so like Snape. He had to wonder though; was the blonde really that stupid or something. As the snake came towards him Harry reacted instantly.

"Ssssstop," he hissed out.  
"You really are an idiot Malfoy," Harry said before asking the snake if he could turn around and scare the other boy. He smiled as the Slytherin's eyes got wide as he remembered that Harry could talk to snakes. The duel was progressing in his favor at this point, and it felt great being on the other end of the taunting. Did Malfoy enjoy a taste of his own medicine?

Harry laughed when the blonde stood frozen stiff against the wall as the snake that he had summoned turned on him. He wasn't gonna let the snake hurt Malfoy but he did deserved to be scared silly. He allowed the animal to toy with the boy, both having a laugh in the snake language. He was just about to let the blonde go when he heard a silk voice behind him and his insides froze.

"Just what do you think you are doing Mr. Potter?" Severus asked in a low dangerous voice.  
"N-n-nothing sir," Harry said heart jumping to his chest, as his stomach flipped.

Harry refused to look up, what were the odds Snape came to Malfoy's rescue but not his? He took a deep breath willing his self to calm down.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me. It looks like a duel doesn't it?" Severus asked in what could be a curious tone, but they all knew it wasn't.  
"Malfoy started it, and he set this on me." Harry blurted out before calling the snake to him. It crawled up his arm and he held in a grin when he saw the other boy shiver. What kind of Slytherin was afraid of a snake?

Severus looked at both boys in annoyance; both of them were acting like idiots. Draco for setting a snake on a parseltongue again; didn't he learn the first time around? And Harry for not just ignoring the situation like he should have.

"Mr. Malfoy you and I will be talking later. Return to your dorm at once, and don't you think I won't notice if don't." Severus said darkly.

Draco nodded eyes wide as he scurried towards the Slytherin dorms. He could feel the dark burning gaze in the back of his head, and he hurried a bit faster. He was frightened with what his head of house would do to him and with good reason. He knew from his father that Snape also had the dark mark, and he knew what that meant; death eater.

Severus banished the snake and waited until Draco had long since turned the corner before turning to Harry.

"Just what were you thinking?" Severus hissed angrily.  
"Dad he attacked first, I was just...oww, oww, oww." Harry moaned as his ear was suddenly grabbed quite tightly.  
"Silence Mr. Potter," Severus said thanking Merlin no one else had been around. He hauled Harry to his office quickly, his grip on his ear never lessening.

Harry frowned as he was led to his father's office by his ear. He had yet to get a real detention with the man this year and he had no idea how he was going to punish him. As they passed a toilet he was reminded almost painfully of what he had planned to do before he was stopped by the Slytherin. He wasn't worried though, since he knew he could use the loo in his father's office. As they arrived at the office he scurried to get a seat as his father threw complex charms at the door.

"Sit down Mr. Potter," Severus said, making sure his privacy and silencing spells were perfect.  
"I am sir," Harry said softly as he rubbed his sore ear.  
"Good, do you know why I brought you here today?" Severus said calmly, though inside he was raging mad.  
"To...to talk to me about what happened out there with Malfoy," Harry said with a squirm.  
"Quite right, what were you thinking?" Severus said enunciating each word.  
"I was defending myself," Harry replied defensively, _and I was getting him back for what he did to me_, he thought.

"Were you? It looked to me like you were taunting him with a snake." Severus replied.  
"He summoned it," Harry said back.  
"Malfoy clearly didn't use his head, and neither did you. Did you ever stop to think if someone else had caught you what they would think?" Severus said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion as he bounced his legs. His gaze went to the hidden door to the left before looking at his father.  
"The Dark Lord has been known to torture and taunt people with snakes." Severus said his mind going back to how Harry taunting Draco was similar to what Voldemort did to those who he felt deserved it.  
"I wasn't torturing him though," Harry said quickly before standing up. Staring at the door and knowing there was a toilet behind it, was making him have to go worse.

"Sit down Harry, we aren't through." Severus said, trying to control his anger.  
"I will when I'm done," Harry said simply. Though he meant when he was done with the loo, but Snape took it another way having not paid attention to Harry's squirming.  
"No; you will when I say so; which is now. Sit down Mr. Potter," Severus said gritting his teeth at what he thought was an attitude.

"Dad, in a minute I promise," Harry said before attempting to walk around his father to the loo.  
"Harry James Potter; you will sit down NOW!" Severus said firmly before he grabbed Harry and plopped him down in the seat himself. He threw a sticking charm at him for good measure before going to take a seat behind his desk.

Harry was shocked to say the least, why wasn't he allowed to go?

"Dad, what did you do? I'm stuck," Harry said trying to wiggle out of the chair and couldn't.  
"Cast a sticking charm since you can't be bothered to listen to me." Severus said sternly.  
"I was listening though," Harry said as he crossed his legs in desperation.  
"I seem to recall you standing up and trying to walk away from our discussion." Severus said in a no-nonsense voice.  
"Dad I was trying to…," Harry tried to explain but was cut off.  
"No excuses Harry, and no backtalk. You will sit there in silence. I want you to think about what you've done." Severus said before turning to his grading.  
"How long do I have to sit here for?" Harry asked; face burning in shame and desperation.  
"Until you've learned your lesson," Severus said as he graded his papers.  
"But dad I really gotta…," Harry tried again.  
"Silence Harry," Severus interrupted, not even looking up.

Harry bit his lip as his forehead marred with worry lines. He struggled against the charm to no avail. He whimpered to himself silently as he realized something. He couldn't hold it anymore and he looked up at his father but didn't say anything, not wanting to get into more trouble. Harry sat rimrod straight in his seat as he lost control of his bladder. It pooled under his bum and his trousers got warm and wet. His eyes filled with tears as he heard the splattering sound of it hitting the stone floor.

Severus looked up in alarm when he heard the sound of water hitting the floor only to find a growing puddle around his son; who looked like he was trying not to cry and failing. He immediately canceled the spell, but by then knew it was obviously too late. He stood up and waited for him to finish.

Harry's bottom lip was protruding out as he struggled to hold in the tears. Why the hell did everyone feel the need to spell him to one spot and it always ending up with him wetting himself? The second he felt the charm release he knew that Snape had seen and he couldn't hold back the sobs any longer. He jumped out the chair and not really caring what he was gonna do as he took off for the door.

"Harry child, it was an accident. Where are you going?" Severus asked having caught him by the waist easily.  
"I'm sorry daddy, I tried really hard to hold it, but I couldn't anymore." Harry said through his sobs.  
"How long have you been holding it for child?" Severus asked a bit of dread in his stomach.  
"Since before I dueled with Malfoy. He stopped me from going first and then you did."

Harry explained as his crying returned full force. He was so fed up with everything; he was tired of looking over his shoulder and cringing when he saw the blonde boy. He was gonna go crazy he knew it, and the weight of it all was coming out at this very point. Harry was so emotional but all of his hurt was coming out, having been bottled up for too long.

He hadn't told anyone but Ron about what Malfoy had did to him and he was constantly afraid that the Slytherin would try it again or tell the whole school about him. He cried loudly burying his face into his arm he choked on a sob suddenly and coughed for a bit feeling like he was really dying when he felt a hand on his back. Harry was unaware that the events of that day were unfolding as boys he never thought would, were coming forth. At the moment it didn't even matter if he did know, he could care less about anything at this point.

Severus sighed, he had been angry when he found Harry, and dare he say it; scared. He was scared about how creepily similar that scene was to the Dark Lord's. He hadn't thought much about the squirming and moving about since most children did that in his presence anyways. Only difference they were scared and nervous of their punishment and he knew Harry only wiggled when he needed the loo.

"I'm sorry I prevented you from going child," Severus said as he cleaned up the puddle and Harry.  
"I wasn't trying to back talk," Harry said voice still thick with tears.  
"I know that now child," Severus said softly, ignoring the feeling of shame in his gut.  
"Can I spend the night with you?" Harry asked as from his current position where his face was hidden in his father's robe.

Severus sighed as his hand came to rest on Harry's head. It was Friday and Harry didn't have school due to it being the weekend.

"Yes you can, though you have to eat dinner with your house," Severus said firmly.  
"Why can't I eat with you?" Harry cried.  
"You know why Harry," Severus said softly.  
"It's not fair; I haven't got to spend any time with you since we got back." Harry nearly yelled.  
"I know child but we each have our duties," Severus started.  
"I don't care, I hate this. I wanna eat with just us. I hate this," Harry said as his sobs returned.

Severus frowned, something wasn't right here. This couldn't just be from Harry's accident, could it? The sound of the child's tears seemed to be getting stronger it seemed to Harry. This he knew was a breakdown.

"Harry child, calm down before you make yourself sick," Severus said as he bent down and picked him up and rocked him.  
"Can't," Harry gasped out, all his grief at his situation making it feel like it was suffocating him.

Severus accioed a calming draught and was just about to administer it when he heard the sound of his last class entering. He shook his head feeling torn for a moment, but he knew who was more important.

"Take this for me child," he said softly as he put the vial to Harry's lips.

Harry struggled to swallow it and was rewarded a few seconds later when the panic and hard to breath feeling vanished. His head was feeling a bit fuzzy but he was too lethargic to wonder why.

"Daddy m'tired," he forced out, feeling more drained than he had ever felt.  
"You shouldn't be child. Have you been sleeping well Harry?" Severus asked quietly.  
"No, ran out of underwear," Harry replied wearily.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Severus asked quietly.  
"I tried, but you were always busy," Harry whispered exhaustedly before giving in to sleep.

Severus felt the change instantly and he had the immediate sensation of guilt on his chest. He hadn't realized that he hadn't been paying attention to Harry. With his duties as a Head of House, potions master and teacher, Harry had merely shifted to the back. It wasn't intentional. He had just been busy, and he didn't think that Harry needed him that much if he was being honest. Looking down at the sleeping child in his arms he knew that it was clearly not the case.

"I am so sorry child," Severus murmured flooing Albus.  
"What can I do for you m'boy?" He asked eyes twinkling when he saw Harry on his shoulder.  
"Harry as you can see is exhausted. I just found out that he hasn't been sleeping well, if at all."Severus explained.

After letting him know what happened he was surprised to see the Headmaster step out his floo. He had been expecting to floo to his office not the other way around.

"I do believe it sounds like young Harry needs a break." Albus said softly.  
"We have a ways until Christmas break Albus," Severus said not getting the point in this.  
"So we do; no matter your child is more important." Albus said cryptically.  
"What are you getting at Albus?" Severus asked confused.  
"I will take over your last class, and Sinistra will watch over your Slytherins this weekend with my help of course." Albus said.  
"No Albus, it's the middle of the year. Harry has to learn that he can't get everything he wants." Severus said stubbornly.  
"Harry doesn't want anything Severus. Harry needs love, or have you forgotten that?" Albus said pointedly.

Severus said nothing, he had forgotten it. He admitted that to himself but no one else. He frowned but didn't answer Albus.

"I would suggest you figure out what you wanna do with him, and floo there." Albus said as he started towards the classroom door.  
"Won't anyone wonder about our disappearances?" Severus asked.  
"Harry will be sick in the infirmary, and no one will ask about you since you tend to hide in the dungeons. Besides the staff all know about guardianship." Albus said.  
"Very well, we will see you on Monday," Severus said before flooing to his quarters within the castle.

As he was packing what he needed he sighed as he looked at the sleeping boy on the couch. Though this was the cause of an emotional breakdown, Severus wouldn't allow Harry to get away with the duel with Malfoy. He had to learn, though he was proud of Harry for putting that little brat in his place. That was speaking as a parent, but as a teacher he knew there were rules to follow. He would tell Harry on Monday when they returned, no sense in ruining the weekend. He shrunk his bag and picked up Harry and flooed to the manor.


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N- I hate it when I have to wait what happens next, epecially when it has angst, so here it is :)**

**Chapter 62**

While Severus was on the way to his Manor to pack their clothes so they could visit his Mother's cottage, the teachers at Hogwarts were horrified. Or maybe more importantly a few teachers had found out just what happened that day in the loo with Harry and the Slytherins. The headmaster had called a staff meeting that night, and it was so sudden and so unlike Albus that it had everyone on edge.

Remus for one kept having one flashback every time he thought about. Harry's attack was so eerily similar to what his friends had done to Severus. He shook his head as he sat at his desk remembering when Theodore knocked on his door.

_Flashback_

_Remus was sitting at his desk grading papers, looking occasionally outside and smiling as he saw the children having fun. He wistfully sighed as he remembered his carefree days of adolescence. He looked up when he heard a knock, and allowed entrance. He was shocked to find Theodore Nott at his door but he easily welcomed him in. Most of the Slytherins in his class didn't like him for one reason or the other, which is why this was a surprise. He saw that the boy didn't look so good; if he was being honest the boy looked like he might be sick any moment._

"_Mr. Nott, are you feeling alright?" Remus asked in concern._

_Theo shook his head and hugged his stomach tighter, as he took a deep breath preparing to explain everything. He had noticed ever since that day in the toilet with Draco and Harry, his stomach had been upset. He didn't know what it was, but if he had to guess he would say the guilt was literally eating him alive from the inside out._

"_I have to tell you something," Theo replied thickly as he sat down in the chair across the desk._

"_Of course," Remus said before he spelled a few privacy and locking spells around his office. He gestured to the boy to start whenever he was ready._

"_A few weeks ago, something happened in the loo." Theo started softly._

"_What happened?" Remus asked, already expecting the worse despite not knowing what the heck had gone on yet._

"_Draco wouldn't let Harry use the toilet and he forced him to wet himself, while we watched on." Theodore said quickly before hunching his shoulders like he was expecting a blow. He never noticed that he had called Harry by his given name, but he had stopped thinking of him as Potter that day in the loo. Did anyone ever notice that when those green eyes were filled with tears the boy didn't look at all 13 or was it just him? He had felt protective of the boy ever since, even going as far to focus Draco's attention on another victim so Harry wouldn't be so scared all the time._

_Everyone knew that Lupin had a soft spot for Harry, but he was the only teacher he felt like he could tell. He couldn't tell his head of house because it was notorious that Snape hated Harry and anything to do with Harry Potter. He didn't want to be congratulated over this; he wanted to be punished so he didn't have to feel this way anymore._

"_I see, and did you help Mr. Malfoy hold Harry back?" Remus asked calmly, though inwardly his wolf was fighting to get out and punish the ones who had hurt his cub._

"_No sir, I didn't do anything. I just watched," Theodore whispered thickly. He shook his head; he didn't do a damn thing, which was worse when you think about it._

"_Then why were you there?" Remus asked quietly._

"_Draco said he wanted to tease Harry is all, but it went further than what he said. I tried to get him to lay off of him but I was ignored," Theodore replied staring at the floor._

"_Why didn't you try harder?" Remus found himself asking, his own stomach was churning the situation much too similar to what the Marauders had done to Severus. _

"_Draco isn't someone you want to cross," Theodore said tearfully, not to mention what his father would do to him just for talking to the man across from him. He sniffled softly as the first of his tears fell, feeling like a coward and lower then dirt._

"_I understand Theodore," Remus replied softly, and he did. _

_He felt a bit of kinship between him and the boy. When James and Sirius had prevented Severus from using the loo, he didn't participate. But what he did was much worse; he saw the hurt in Snape's dark gaze as he said nothing. He shook his head willing the memory away before turning to the boy who he could feel the guilt coming off him in waves._

"_What's going to happen? Harry is really scared now. Draco threatened to tell people," Theo replied after he had gotten himself under control._

"_Harry will be ok, don't worry about that. And I know for a fact that Mr. Malfoy will hold his tongue. Right now let's talk about you," Remus answered, cringing already at the thought of what Severus was going to do when he found out._

"_What do you mean?" Theo asked in confusion._

"_The guilt is eating you so, and it literally hurts that you're starting to make yourself sick." Remus said as he called a house elf, feeling for a moment that he could quite possibly save this child from a life of darkness._

Remus nodded to himself as he shook the memory away, turning to look at Albus who looked miles away, and his usual twinkle was nowhere to be seen. What was this staff meeting about, and where the heck was Severus?

Albus was absently sucking a lemon drop the sweet wasn't giving him the happiness he always felt when he ate them. At the moment his heart was heavy, why did fate think that Harry constantly had to suffer? He shook his head, feeling like he had failed the child once again. When was Harry every going to catch a break? He sighed softly to himself as he waited for the rest of his Professors to get here.

His mind wandered as he remembered Harry asleep in Severus's arm after his breakdown and then moved to the boy who had visited him in his office after classes were done for the day. He hadn't been expecting anyone which was a surprise in itself. What added to this particular guest was that he was in Slytherin house. And it was known all over that Slytherins hated anything to do with Albus Dumbledore. He shook his head allowing himself to get caught in the memory.

_Flashback_

_Albus had been having a conversation with a few of the Headmaster's from the past when he heard a knock on his door. His blue eyes widened as he saw who the visitor was and he quickly let him in._

"_Lemon drop," Albus asked holding out the glass tin of sweets._

"_Thank you Headmaster," the boy said before taking a sweet and popping it in his mouth._

_Albus smiled at that, most of his visitors tended to say no to the tart sweet._

"_How can I help your Mr. Zabini?" He asked neutrally._

"_I have some information on an incident that happened about a week ago or so that I believe you are unaware of." Blaise replied formally, as he sucked his treat._

"_What is it? Does it involve a student? Is someone hurt?" Albus asked quickly, his happy mood from just a minute ago, changing to a serious one._

"_An altercation of sorts and it involved a lion and a snake; and yes someone was hurt. I just want to put this out there, but I didn't do anything first off." Blaise said quietly._

"_I understand child, just tell me what's going on?" Albus replied softly._

"_A roommate of mine with blonde hair attacked another student on his way to the loo. The student has a scar on his head, and black hair. My roommate prevented the lion from relieving himself and watched and taunted him as the Gryffindor was forced to soil himself." Blaise said pointedly, knowing that Albus Dumbledore had caught the reference even though he didn't give names._

_Albus's eyes grew hard knowing very well who had done what. He shook his head, how didn't any of the teachers know about this._

"_You said this student was hurt as well?" Albus asked quietly._

"_Yes sir, he was stunned which led to him soiling himself. He was then kicked in the back, and it has been confirmed that a severe bruise had been formed." Blaize answered properly._

"_Why are you telling me of all people Blaize?" Albus said dropping formalities as he looked at the boy across his desk._

"_Because it was wrong sir, why would you stop someone from using the loo anyways? Everyone does it right? It's a natural function isn't it?" Blaize asked softly unable to keep his formal tone as he answered that question. He had a younger brother at home, what if someone had done it to him?_

"_People are cruel child," Albus said softly._

"_It's wrong," Blaize said again before standing back up and blanking his face to his professional one again._

"_Thank you for telling me," Albus replied after a bit._

"_You're welcome sir, I will see myself out," Blaize said before turning around._

"_Blaise wait, did you want another lemon drop to take with you?" Albus asked with a small smile._

"_But of course Headmaster," he said allowing a small grin to form when he grabbed the treat. But it was gone the minute he turned around and left the office._

_Albus sighed feeling once again like he had failed Harry again. Only this time he was feeling like he had failed the child who just left his office; the one who had been afraid to smile. His Slytherins were just as fragile; Albus hoped that Severus would be able to save them all. He grabbed another lemon drop, knowing it was an old man's wistfulness to think that. He did hope that Severus could save Blaize in particular that child had so much good in him they had just yet to see it._

Albus sighed as he looked at the door as his remaining staff trickled in.

Minerva was grinning to herself as she had Filch assign Draco the worst cleaning jobs ever. The only bad thing about it, the boy still didn't know why he was being punished. She shook her head, was their no hope for him at all? She hadn't seen Harry all day, and something about this meeting told her it was about him.

What had her little lion suffered this time? Didn't he not just suffer from his attack in the loo? She shook her head remembering why this was still hurting her still, before reasoning it had only been a week. Though she loved all her students, some of them like Harry held a special place in her heart. She gasped in shock as she was forcefully reminded just why this feel so familiar.

_Flashback_

"_Mr. Lupin, what can I help you with dear?" Minerva had asked as she looked over at her student from behind her glasses._

"_I did something bad," he had said quietly._

"_What happened Remus?" She asked gently._

"_They…he…I just watched," he mumbled out shamefaced._

"_What happened exactly?" She repeated louder this time._

"_We, they made this boy wet himself. I didn't want to, but James and Sirius wouldn't let him go. I didn't want them to turn on me Professor. They're my best friends; if they leave me I won't have anyone." Remus said quickly._

"_Who was the boy?" Minerva whispered, heart dropping for a moment, already knowing the answer._

"_Severus," Remus said softly._

"_Merlin," she had breathed feeling horrible, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop them from spreading this tale._

Minerva shook her head, wondering for the first time where exactly was Severus. Did he know what had happened? She didn't want to be around when he found out that's for sure. Minerva shook her head as Albus started the meeting, sighing softly to herself.

Severus had packed enough clothes for them for the weekend and Harry had stayed asleep. The boy was literally dead weight in his arms, and he shook his head, feeling like the worse father ever. He shook his head and before going outside to shrink the car knowing they would need it to get to the cottage before Apparating away.


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N- I've always been curious to wonder how it felt to have that dark gaze of Snape glaring at you angrily...hmm :p**

**Chapter 63**

Severus got everything together and apparated the closest he could towards the cottage. He didn't want anyone to find his mother's cottage regardless of it being unplottable. He resized the car and strapped Harry in before getting into the driver's seat. They still had about a 5 hour drive or so, and since he didn't wanna waste any time he started the drive towards the house. As he drove the mostly deserted road he thought about Harry and how he had messed up big time before thinking on how he could make it up to the boy. So caught up in his thought he had forgotten to watch Harry for any signs of movement since he didn't have any more night time underwear.

3 hours into the trip and Harry was shifting around quite a bit as his brain frantically tried to wake him up. He squeezed himself tight trying unconsciously to hold back his water. As a spurt hit his boxers, the warmth woke him up and he was immediately aware of how bad he actually had to go. He groaned softly before carefully sitting up. When did they get into the car? He shook his head that didn't even matter as his bladder pulsed. He was just about to ask his dad if he could stop somewhere when he saw a sign that said the next rest stop wasn't for 45 miles.

He swallowed his fear at that, already knowing that he couldn't hold it that long. He was barely holding on now, and he sighed softly unsure what to do.

"Dad can you stop somewhere?" Harry asked in a calm voice; though inside he knew he wasn't gonna make it the rest stop.

"There really isn't anywhere for me to stop Harry," Severus replied absently.

"Oh," Harry replied quietly as he wiggled on his seat.

"What did you need child?" Severus asked as an afterthought.

"The toilet," Harry answered with a strained voice, which seemed to jar Snape out of his thoughts as he glanced in the front mirror.

Severus frowned having seen the sign and from the way Harry was holding himself he knew that he would never make it to the stop. He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew wasting time thinking about it would only lead to his son having wet pants. And after his accident earlier that day he didn't want his child to have to deal with that embarrassment once again. He looked around before shrugging his shoulder and quickly crossed lanes and pulled over on the hard shoulder. He knew what he was doing was technically illegal but Harry was desperate and there weren't any other cars on the road. Plus he was sure he didn't see any type of Bobbi around. That is until he had turned off the car and saw the flashing lights in the mirror seemingly to appear out of nowhere. He looked back at Harry; he didn't have time for this at the moment. He could stun the man but if the officer saw him reaching for something, Severus knew he would open fire. And he was well versed in guns to know that he didn't want to get shot by one.

"Dad what are you doing?" Harry asked quietly as he moved around the backseat, trying to keep everything in.

"Just hang tight for a moment child and let me deal with this muggle," Severus said quietly as the man walked up to his window.

He rolled the window down, and waited for the man to talk.

"Do you know why I pulled you over sir?" The officer asked as he took out his notepad.

"No sir, why did you?" Severus asked casually as he checked on Harry in the mirror. His poor child's face was as red as a tomato.

"You crossed the intersection illegally, and then you pulled over here when it clearly states no stopping." The officer replied.

"I apologize for that officer but we were having a small emergency, in fact we still are." Severus said before gesturing to Harry to unbuckle his seat belt.

"And that emergency would be?" The officer pressed.

"I pulled over because my son was busting for the toilet." Severus answered honestly.

"A likely story, what do you take me for? You expect me to believe that? Then where is the child?" The officer asked giving what he thought was a glare. But Severus had seen better ones on his 4th year students.

As he was about to answer the man's question he heard a sniffle in the backseat. Severus looked back to see Harry bent over at the waist looking like he was trying not to cry. He shook his head before opening his door, startling the officer as he quickly got out.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to return to your vehicle immediately," The officer said, trying to put authority in his voice, though he backed up considerably when he saw how tall and intimidating the man was.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that sir," Severus replied walking to the back door and opening it as he gestured to Harry to get out.

"You are treading on thin ice sir; I have half a mind to write you another ticket as well. Now I order you to get back into your car," The officer said angrily.

"You can give me a ticket fine, but at the moment I don't want to damage my child's already low self esteem by letting him wet himself, just because an officer was on a power trip." Severus replied briskly as he ushered Harry by the shoulder to walk on the other side of the car.

Harry didn't say anything he just walked painfully to the other side of the car and looked up at his father.

"Remember how you wet on the tire that time at the movies? You're gonna do that again," Severus said gently, ignoring the officer who was now surveying the scene.

Harry nodded frantically too desperate to even verbally reply. He tried to undo his belt buckles with hurried fingers and he got it undone. But when it came to his buttons he let out a whimper as he fought with them.

"I'll do it child," Severus said, knowing magic would've been simpler but since they were in the presence of a muggle that was out of the question. He sighed as he quickly got to work.

"Hurry dad, it's trying to come out," Harry whimpered out as he continued jumping up and down.

"Be still for a moment child while I get this," Severus murmured trying to figure out why he bought Harry a pair of trousers with a line of8 buttons in the front. He must not have been thinking clearly, for he wouldn't have gotten them knowing how much trouble they would be for the boy to get off quickly.

"I can't its leaking, Dad why can't you just use…," Harry trailed off before remembering that muggle by the car already knowing the reason why his father wasn't using magic.

"Precisely why Harry," Severus murmured absently as he unbuckled two buttons, before trying to see if the trousers would tug down a bit. They stayed put and he sighed trying to hurry up.

"Hurry," Harry said frantically again, feeling like he would lose it that very second.

"I am child, I need you to move your hands so I can get the rest of the buttons," Severus replied quickly.

"If I move them I'll wet," Harry replied tearfully.

"See if you can put them in your trousers and hold on there," Severus said.

Harry nodded before doing just that and crossing his legs for good measure. He felt like his eyes were swimming. Had he ever had to go to the bathroom this bad before? He didn't know all he knew was that his father better hurry up before he exploded.

"There, I got it, you can go child," Severus replied with a sigh of relief before pulling the awful trousers down and setting Harry in position by the car.

"Thanks," Harry replied gratefully as he lifted himself out of his boxers and started watering the tire.

Severus stood up to find the man taking in the whole scene, having had that scare with a man trying to attack Harry in the loo; he was on edge for the moment.

"That is illegal for him to pee on the side of the road sir, that'll be another ticket." The officer said loudly and rather pompously as he wrote on his notepad again.

"Dad, I'm breaking the law?" Harry asked in a horrified tone, before grimacing as he tried to stop his stream.

"No Harry, you are not breaking the law. Don't try to stop it, apparently I am the one breaking the law," Severus said in a patient tone only reserved for Harry.

Severus shook his head as he headed over towards the officer trying to wonder why he was still watching Harry wet.

"Is there something fascinating about watching my son relieve himself?" Severus asked in a dangerous voice with narrowed eyes. He moved to stand in front of the man, ultimately blocking his view from Harry.

"No sir, I was merely making sure everything was alright," the officer stammered out, having never been on the end of a dark stare like that one, he literally felt chills go through his entire body.

"Everything is fine as you can see; you were in the process of giving me a ticket or two?" Severus stated with a dangerously low voice, as he crossed his arms.

"Actually sir, I wasn't. There seems to be a misunderstanding here, "the officer replied ripping up the tickets hastily before nearly running back to his patrol car.

"Well thank you," Severus said politely as the man, quite fearfully got into his vehicle and drove off.

Severus leaned against the car and waited for Harry to finish up. About a minute and 30 seconds later Harry was finished and in the process of pulling up his trousers.

"Take them off Harry," Severus said as watched Harry step over his puddle.

"Why, what will I wear?" Harry asked softly.

"I didn't realize that I had bought you trousers that were difficult to take off in a hurry." Severus explained pointing to the buttons.

"Oh, ok," Harry replied tiredly not really caring. They were gonna be in the car anyways.

Severus lifted him up and tugged the trousers off of him before walking over to the car and setting Harry back in the back seat. He buckled him up and situated him into a comfortable laying position knowing that he was going to fall asleep again anyways. Closing the door he got into his own seat tossing the trousers into the passenger seat and restarting the car and driving off.


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N-This chapter has some Severus angst that is all. And if you're a James and Sirius Fan; this chapter totally not for you. Sorry it wont last, no bashing and all, and Yes Severus does find out what happens this chapter. **

**Chapter 64**

Harry woke up to complete darkness and he whimpered before pulling the covers over his head, which while it made it darker also made him feel a bit more safer. Where the heck was he? He deduced that he was in a bed, but the real question was how did he get here and where did Snape go? He was still tired and he way too comfortable to get out of bed to look for his dad. Harry sighed softly as he drifted off back to sleep.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Severus bolted up from his bed, wand in hand as the shriek pierced the air. He ran quickly towards Harry's room to find him fighting with the blankets while he still seemed to be sleep. He quickly turned on the lights and started untangling the covers while waking Harry up.

"Let me go, please let me go!" Harry pleaded still asleep as he fought with his blankets.

"Harry wake up for me child, it's on a nightmare. You're safe here with daddy, no one can get you." Severus soothed softly as he woke his child up.

Severus frowned when he felt the wet sheets, reminding him that Harry had said he was out of nighttime underwear. He sighed softly before just pulling them off of the bed and throwing a cleansing charm at the bed and his child.

"Daddy, you came this time," Harry mumbled tearfully still half asleep.

"I will always come when you need me Harry," Severus replied honestly.

"You didn't come once," Harry murmured as he corrected him.

"When was that Harry?" Severus asked quietly, in confusion.

"That day in the loo when the Slytherins made me wet my trousers, you never came for me daddy." Harry said sniffling softly, having been the nightmare he just had.

"And when did that incident happen Harry?" Severus asked tensely.

"About a week ago," He replied curling up in his father's lap.

"How did they make you have an accident?" Severus asked quietly.

"They stunned me and I wet myself on the toilet floor," Harry said head bending down in shame as he remembered.

"Not your fault child," Severus said taking his fingers and lifting Harry's chin back up.

"Did they hurt you at all?" He couldn't help asking.

Harry nodded, not wanting to tell his father about the bruise on his back that was slowly healing. Though according to Ron who said it looked like it was getting worse every time he saw it.

"Where are you hurt?" He asked gently.

"My back, I got kicked," Harry whimpered softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Severus asked the guilt returning full force.

"You were busy; I didn't want to be a bother." Harry replied drowsily.

"You will never be a bother child. Which of my Slytherins did it?" Severus asked cautiously.

"I'm not supposed to say, he said if I told he would tell the whole school about my accident. Harry said yawning.

"I can see I'll be adding blackmail to the list, don't worry about that child. He can't hurt you again, now who was it?" Severus asked trying to keep his tone gentle, though inside he was burning with almost uncontrollable anger.

"Malfoy and his goons, Nott was there too. Though I don't know why he helped me," Harry said opening one eye to glance at his father.

"Who helped you now Harry?" Severus asked softly.

"Nott, he released the spell that had me stunned. And he said what Draco did wasn't ok, so I shouldn't think that it was." Harry answered. Even now he still couldn't believe that the Slytherin had helped him.

"I see, wont you go back to sleep Harry?" Severus asked, not sure how long he could hold his temper at the moment. He didn't want to scare Harry especially when he needed his rest.

"M'kay daddy," Harry said as he closed his eyes for a moment before squirming.

"Do you need the toilet Harry?" Severus asked ready to stand up and take him to the loo.

"No I'm sleepy," Harry replied softly as he shook his head sluggishly, eyes still closed. About 10 minutes later he fell asleep in his father's arms, once again not knowing where they were.

Severus laid Harry down and tucked him in before glancing at the clock. It read 6:00am and he was no longer tired. Deeming this an acceptable time to floo someone he headed downstairs towards the fireplace. He was seething with rage on the inside, this was going too far. How dare his Slytherins do something like that to his child? He shook his head angrily as he held the canister of floo powder in his hand. His grip tightened as his barriers slipped in his mind for just a moment. But it was enough to let a memory get through, one that he preferred to hide forever.

_Flashback_

_He was in his 4__th__ year and he had just finished working on a potion and it was 100% correct. He had been excited because it was a potion that you were required to know when you were taking your potion's mastery test. He had allowed a small grin to grace his face; he couldn't wait to tell Lily. He was heading for their special tree outside when he felt an urge in his lower stomach. _

_Having been working on the potion for the last 4 hours he hadn't noticed that all of the water he had drunk now wanted to come out. It was annoying and becoming borderline desperate the more he thought about it. He didn't wanna have to worry about it when he was with Lily so he decided to stop into the first loo he passed. As he neared the great hall he popped into the loo just around the corner from it and froze when he got in it._

_The marauders were there; all of them. Potter was leaning on the wall where Pettigrew was washing his hands and he could see Black finishing up at a urinal whereas Lupin was walking towards a stall. They all stopped what they were doing and Severus found himself frozen by the door. His brain was urging him to get the hell out of there but his bladder wouldn't be disobeyed. He didn't know what to do not that it matter, for the choice was taken away from him at that moment when his bladder pulsed._

"_We'll look who we have here," Sirius said with a taunt._

"_Are you lost Snape?" James asked carelessly._

_Severus kept his head down before making his way to the urinal but at the last second he changed his mind and turned towards a stall. He felt like he would be safer if there was a door between them and him while he did his business._

"_I'm talking to you Snape," James said as he got off from the wall._

"_I'm just here to use the toilet," he replied not wanting a fight. He was outnumbered and didn't feel like fighting today._

"_This is Gryffindor territory so I'm afraid you can't use the loo here." Sirius said grinning evilly._

_Severus didn't say anything, what was there to say? He had used this loo multiple times; this was basically a neutral toilet seeing how close it was to the Great Hall. His bladder prodded him a bit forcefully and he winced before shaking his head. He continued walking towards the stall._

"_Oy Snape you deaf, didn't you hear what I just said?" Sirius said making his way towards the Slytherin yanking the back of his robes._

"_What the bloody hell are you doing Black?" Severus asked angrily, just barely able to regain his footing. His bladder didn't like this treatment and though he tried not to show how bad he had to go, he was unable to keep his leg completely still._

"_Ooh, looks like Snape has to pee, who knew the greasy git was actually human?" Sirius said to James who was chuckling along as well as Peter._

_Remus was still inside the stall taking care of business but he could hear what was going on just fine. He shook his head, wondering why they didn't just let Severus go. If he needed the loo that was no reason to tease him right?_

_Severus yanked his arm free before trying to walk into the stall that was closest to him, when he felt himself get pulled away. _

"_Stop it!" He yelled as he shuffled from foot to foot._

"_You're obviously not welcomed here, so why haven't you left yet?" James asked with a smirk._

_To tell you the truth, Severus was wondering the same thing. That is until he felt a few drops leak into his boxers and he grimaced. He knew that if he went to another toilet that he was gonna wet himself before he even got there. He had no choice but to use this one._

"_Just let me use the toilet, and I'll be gone as quick as I can," Severus said quietly as he crossed his legs hoping they came off as casual. _

_No such luck Sirius grinned as he looked at his friends._

"_Does wittle Snapey need to go peepee?" Sirius mocked._

_Severus blushed but didn't say anything. Why were they teasing him for having to go? Hadn't the other boy just gotten done using the toilet?_

"_I need the toilet, please move," Severus said again as his bladder contracted and against his will he was forced to hold himself tight or wet himself. He danced frantically in place trying to keep his liquid in._

"_I don't think I will, can't you see all the stalls are occupied." James said grinning as they looked at the empty stalls. _

_Severus looked at the row of open stalls, only one was technically in use and that was because Lupin was in there. He shook his head as he gave himself another quick squeeze._

"_Move now," He said quietly._

"_Or you'll what?" Sirius taunted._

"_I have to piss damn it!" Severus yelled frustratingly as he lost a spurt in his boxers. He automatically looked down wanting to know if it was noticeable. He sighed in relief when he saw that it wasn't._

"_I would watch your tone if I were you Snivellous," James said frowning._

"_Fuck you Potter," Severus said as he narrowed his eyes._

_That action only seemed to fan the flames so to speak and before he knew it Black had gotten even more ruthless. At the moment both his arms were being held by Pettigrew and Potter while Black looked at him cruelly. He was dancing in place trying to keep it all in, when he heard the stall door open. _

_He looked at Lupin who was looking at the whole scene in shock, gaze going from his friends and back to Severus. The moment he made eye contact with the other boy near the stall he got punched in the gut. He gasped loudly and he was released. As he hit the floor he struggled to catch his breath he was aware of two things. One they were laughing at him which wasn't anything new, and secondly his trousers were warm. Why were they warm? When Black had punched him he had aimed at Severus's bladder on purpose. The result was since it was much to full and couldn't hold anymore against the sudden pressure. His bladder had released itself without Severus's permission. He sat on the floor gasping on air as the puddle around him got bigger. _

"_Oh Merlin, I can't believe he actually pissed himself," James said laughing._

"_Guess you really did have to go huh Snape? Someone needs to be put back in nappies, he couldn't even hold it." Sirius scoffed, before he laughed himself._

_Severus didn't look at anyone as he finished his wet, he didn't cry and he didn't say anything as he slowly stood up. He was strong and he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing how much that hurt him. He ignored the boys who had dumped his things out of his bag and they got wet with his pee. _

_He shoved it all back into his pack and stood back up and made his way towards the door. He knew a cleaning spell and he would do it when he got away from these pricks. As he opened the door he found himself turning his head towards the boy by the stall who was looking at him in sadness._

"_Coward," he whispered before exiting the toilet. Severus didn't know until later that Remus had heard the word plain as day and it didn't even matter. All he cared about at that moment was that Lupin did nothing but stood back and watched it happen and everyone knew that was worse than doing it._

A thud was heard from the left of him and the canister in his hand dropped to the floor. Severus eye's shot open before pointing his wand at the source of the noise only to find Harry getting up off the ground his eyes going from embarrassment to fear filled eyes. Severus glared at Harry for a moment, not seeing the child but seeing James's Potter's mocking face. His lips twisted into a sneer and his eyes narrowed.

Harry was looking at Snape with a frightful expression, if had to pee he knew for a doubt he would have already wet himself at that moment. He was frozen in fear, and he finally closed his eyes unable to keep looking into the angry dark eyes.

"Daddy you're scaring me," he whispered tearfully, as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Severus blinked and snapped out it, and noticed his trembling child a few feet away from him. He shook his head; thanking Merlin he hadn't done anything stupid. He would never forgive himself if he hurt Lily's child.

"Sorry child, you can open your eyes I'm not angry anymore," Severus replied gently as he put his wand away.

Harry didn't say anything, though he did open his eyes one by one. A part of him wanted to run upstairs and hide under his bed, but another part of him was wondering if it would be ok to go sit by Snape. But it was 7:30am and years of getting up early assured him that he couldn't sleep, not that it mattered as the sun was coming up anyways. Not to mention his bed was wet and he was kinda hungry. He was scared at the moment; he didn't like the way Snape had looked at him when he pointed his wand at him.

"Come here Harry," Severus said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Harry whispered not moving from his spot.

"I'm sure. I'm not going to hurt you child," Severus said gently.

Harry nodded to himself before making his way towards the man. He stiffened when he was gently pulled towards him. He stood stock still as Snape placed him in front of him. He stared at Snape for a moment. Fearful emerald eyes gazed into worried obsidian eyes with a touch of sadness. He could see the worry lines on Snape's forehead and he gently tried to brush them away.

"Don't be sad Daddy," he mumbled as he laid his head on his chest.

"I'll try not to be Harry," Severus replied honestly as he hugged him close.

Harry nodded from where he was and was about to ask why Snape was sad in the first place when his stomach decided it was done being patient and it growled loudly. Harry blushed as Snape laughed, but he welcomed the sound nonetheless.

"Are you hungry child?" Severus asked as he stood up before reaching down and picking Harry up.

"I'm starving." Harry replied happily as they headed into the kitchen.

As Severus made breakfast he couldn't help but wonder what James Potter would think about what had happened to his son if he had been alive. In a way it was karma, but Severus wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially not his Harry. He shook his head, Malfoy was getting it, and until he found out just exactly how Theodore 'helped' he was gonna get it too.


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N- Severus is annoyed with himself and his Slytherins, so he makes some mistakes plotting his revenge..oops lol. Sorry I wasnt aware that I left a cliff hanger...hmm I'll try not to do that in the future.**

**Chapter 65**

"What are we going to do today?" Harry asked as he took a bite of his waffle as they ate breakfast.

Harry didn't care what they did, and he didn't ask why they were at this cottage and not at school. Yesterday was kind of a blur to him, one minute he was crying in his dad's office and then he was peeing on the side of the road. Did that really happen? He shrugged not really caring as he grinned at his father. This was the most time he had spent with him since the summer and he had missed it.

"Well did you have anything that you wanted to do; that we didn't do over the summer?" Severus asked casually.

"Could we go on one of those travel boats in London?" Harry asked excitedly, remembering the day when his class went on the fieldtrip. Dudley had been sick that day and his Aunt had allowed him to go, it was wicked.

"We can do that, just let me go call and reserve two spots for us," Severus said knowing exactly what Harry was talking about.

As he called the speedboat company, getting information for when and where and how long the ride actually was he was all set. Severus figured since the tour was only for an hour, Harry and he could just spend the day in muggle London sightseeing. He walked back to the kitchen and finished his breakfast before telling Harry to go get dressed. After cleaning up the kitchen he went and did the same.

45 minutes later Harry was dressed and ready to go, he had his coat and his boots and he was excited. That is until Snape told him they would be Apparating to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Why can't we drive?" Harry asked curiously as he watched Snape shrink the car.

"Because it would take too long," Severus said simply before grabbing the small backpack by the door and crooking his finger for Harry to come closer. He hugged the boy closed before they disappeared with a small pop.

Harry opened his eyes when Snape gently prodded him and he was shocked to learn that he didn't feel sick that time. He grinned as Snape told him he had taken the brunt of it since Harry had been hugging him. He smiled as they walked a few blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron where Snape unshrink the car. Harry piled in the back and they set off.

Harry sighed as he realized he had forgotten his game boy. The 2 hour drive to the pier was going to suck.

"What's the matter Harry?" Severus asked hearing the sigh.

"I forgot my game, and now I'm gonna be bored," Harry replied softly.

"I brought it child, check in the bag on the seat next to you," Severus replied easily as he shook his head.

Harry's eyes widen as he opened the bag. Bypassing the change of clothes he smiled when he saw it at the bottom of the bag.

"Thanks dad, you're the best," Harry replied happily as he turned on his game.

Severus smiled at the praise before turning on the radio. Thanks to the lack of traffic they made fairly good timing. Severus found a park before turning around to tell Harry to turn off his game.

"Do I put it back in the bag?" Harry asked as he closed the case.

"No, leave it in the boot it might get wet," Severus replied as they got out of the car.

As Harry stretched he was aware of the slight pressure in his lower abdomen but it wasn't anything he was worried about. He looked around as Snape made sure he had everything before locking the car and heading over toward the pier. He saw a sign that said London Rib Voyages and he grinned, knowing that this was it. He was so excited his bladder having taken a backseat for the moment.

Severus signed the waivers for both him and Harry and they both go suited for lifejackets. Uncomfortable things they were, but he knew that they were necessary. He made sure Harry's was tight as possible as they listened to their captains explain the rules. He was happy to note that he had brought two water bottles for him and Harry after the man had told them that it tended to get hot and water was recommended. Soon everyone was starting to pile onto the boat, and Severus made sure Harry had an inside seat and that he next to him and strapped in tight. After everyone was checked the tour began.

"Don't forget to drink this Harry," Severus told him as he handed him his water bottle.

"I won't dad, thanks," Harry replied as the boat took off into the water.

Harry whooped and grinned along with the other kids on the boat as the wind blew their hair and hats back and he loved every minute of it. The screams and the wind were starting to make his mouth dry and he happily gulped his still cold water. Throughout that hour he finished his bottle and when the ride was over he couldn't be happier. He hugged Snape the minute they got off the boat.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you dad," Harry replied gratefully.

"You are welcome child." Severus said with a grin of his own as they headed back to the car.

Severus figured they could do some sightseeing in the car, and an hour from now they would take the double decker bus back at the pier that had also given tours. He wanted to Harry to get an education of not just magical history, but also muggle history. After all Lily was a muggleborn, and this was her world before she knew she was magical. Severus bought a small lunch of fish and chips and they ate it in the car as they toured.

Harry was ecstatic as they got inside the car. As he buckled the seatbelt, he squirmed a bit noticing how the belt was pressing into his pretty full bladder. He didn't say anything because he figured they would go to a place that had toilets and he could use it there. He swung his legs as his dad drove, looking out the window as Snape pointed out things. The mood inside the car was comfortable but Harry's curiosity about why they were here and not at school had come back. Since Snape hadn't pointed anything out yet, Harry took advantage of the silence.

"Dad, how come we're not at Hogwarts?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because Albus has decided that you needed a break," Severus replied carefully.

"Was it because I cried in your office?" Harry asked quietly.

"It was more than that child. While we're on the subject, did you think I was ignoring you?" Severus couldn't help but ask.

"Yes sir, every time I tried to talk to you, there were always people around. But on the days where you were alone, you always had a lot of paper in front of you." Harry answered softly, as he looked at his lap. The feeling of abandonment had come back.

"I see, I never meant for you to feel like that child. Why didn't you come by our chambers?" Severus asked softly.

"I did a few time but you were never there. Salazar said that you were in your lab, I didn't wanna bother you." Harry responded, trying to swallow the lump that had appeared in his throat.

"You wouldn't have bothered me child, I'm your father first. You can come speak to me at anytime," Severus replied before deciding to park so he could talk to Harry face to face.

Harry nodded but he didn't say anything in reply that. His arms unconsciously went around his middle as he tried to comfort himself. Snape had said something similar in the summer, but when they went to school it changed. Harry sniffled softly; knowing that after this weekend Snape was going to go back to being too busy for Harry.

Severus was in the process of turning off the car when he heard the sniffle. He turned around to see Harry's lower lip trembling. He sighed softly, wondering what set this off. Hadn't he just told the child he could come to him at any time?

"Harry what's the matter?" Severus asked gently.

"What's gonna happen when we go back to school?" Harry asked chest heaving as he tried to keep from crying. He was gonna be strong, he knew he could do it. He had been alone long before Snape, and though it hurt he knew he could get along without him.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"Are you gonna be the same again?" Harry asked, swiping the back of his hand angrily across his eyes.

"No, I won't. Come and sit up here with me," Severus said quietly.

Harry unbuckled his seatbelt and was climbing over the seat when Snape grabbed him. He didn't struggle as the man situated him in his lap and held him. Harry swallowed again and blinked his eyes rapidly trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Remember how I told you that it's ok to cry?" Severus whispered, as he looked at the boy trying to keep his tears back.

"I don't wanna cry today," Harry mumbled piteously.

"I know you don't child, don't fight it," Severus murmured.

Harry nodded that he understood before turning his head into the man's chest. The smell of potions brought back the memories he had just made that past summer. How many times had he fallen asleep on the man, and woken up in his own bed? What about when Snape cared for him when he was sick? He missed those days, and though he tried to hold them back, he ended up crying his frustration out into his father's shirt. Not sure at all how long he cried, and he didn't care. Slowly his hysterical sobs turned into normal tears before they were finally hiccups. He closed his eyes for a moment, and fell asleep.

Severus sighed softly when Harry had relaxed against him, knowing that the boy had needed that. Hopefully their relationship could be restored back to where it was because right now his child was hurt. The horrible thing about it was he was the one to blame and all because he had forgotten he wasn't alone anymore. He sighed before reaching over and setting Harry in the passenger seat and buckling him up, before he reclined the seat back.

They could do the bus tour later or another time, at the moment Harry was resting. Severus pulled out the parking space and just drove around town, not really looking at anything just thinking. After driving around for about an hour and a half he passed a store and was reminded that he needed to buy Harry his nighttime underwear. He glanced over at the child, sighing in relief when he appeared to be dry and wasn't moving around so much. He pulled into the store parking lot and parked before turning off the car and leaning over to shake Harry awake.

"It's time to wake up Harry," Severus said softly as he gently shook the boy awake.

Harry was sleeping awesome, having not slept well in a while he groaned when he felt someone prodding him awake. Why couldn't he sleep more? He opened his sleepy eyes to gaze at the man in question. What was going on?

"Remember you needed to get some more nighttime underwear? I'm unsure of which ones you liked," Severus replied, before Harry could voice his question.

"The ones that look like boxers," Harry replied tiredly even as he unbuckled his seat and sat up. He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out before opening the door.

As the cool air hit he face, he woke up a bit more and waited for Snape to lock the door as they made their way inside the store. Harry noticed with dread that the more he walked the more aware he became of his bladder. He remembered he had to go even before he fell asleep, and since he woke up dry he had to go even more. His bladder was full, and he had to go really bad. He bit his lip and didn't say anything, wanting to hurry up and get this shopping trip out the way.

He followed Snape towards the aisle, blushing a bit when a lady smiled at him. He looked at the ground and nearly bumped into his dad who had stopped.

"Which ones did you want again Harry?" Severus asked as he looked over the brand and different types.

"The ones with the blue boxers," Harry replied as he moved from one leg to the other.

"Hmm, I don't see them," Severus mumbled to himself as he scanned the shelves.

"The package said they were called goodnights," Harry replied as he rocked his hips and paced the floor.

"Mhm, oh I see the brand," Severus murmured.

Harry didn't say anything, only bending over at the waist as he pressure became too intense in a matter of seconds. He made a face before jamming his hand into his crotch, figuring he'd better speak up.

"Dad, I gotta go to the loo," Harry said quickly.

"Wait just a moment Harry; I'll take you as soon as we're done here." Severus replied, his gaze not leaving the shelves. He sighed softly before finding the correct kind and size, before buying 3 packs.

Harry chewed the inside of his lip, sighing in relief when Snape found them. He bounced on both feet as he waited for his father to start heading towards the checkout line. As they walked towards the front, his heart sank as he saw how long the actual line was. Now that they were near a lot of people, Harry made himself release his hold on himself and regretted it as soon as he did.

He stopped in an instant and bent at the waist, this time both hand squeezing himself as he squirted uncontrollably for a moment. His face turned red as he heard a little boy a few spaces away speak quite loudly to his mum.

"Mummy, why does that boy look like he has to go potty really bad?" The little 5 year old said.

"That's because he does honey," his mother replied before walking over towards Snape who seemed to be lost in thought.

Severus was standing in line deep in thought. He was still angry at his Slytherins for doing that to Harry and he would show them his displeasure when he got back. At the moment he was thinking of all the ways where he could punish the brats for making Harry feel so ashamed. Why did people feel the need to make others suffer from humiliation? What were they hoping to gain from that? For the first time ever, Severus didn't notice that the child next to him wasn't doing ok. If he had of been paying attention he would have realized the problem immediately.

Harry at this point was doing a major potty dance in the middle of the store where they stood in line. His predicament was obvious to those around him, and many wondered why he didn't go. The answer was simply he had no idea where the toilets were even located in the store. His face was a deep shade of red and his face was squished up in agony, as he bounced around trying to hold everything in.

"Excuse me sir," the mother of the 5 year said as she tapped Snape on the shoulder.

"Yes miss?" Severus asked politely as he turned to face her.

"Your son needs the toilet, quite urgently I might add." She said quickly, jerking her head to the side so he could turn around.

Severus's eyes widen comically for a second as he took in Harry, trying with all his might trying not to wet himself. He had heard the boy ask but he didn't think that he had to go that bad.

"Thank you so much, Harry come on," Severus replied to her absently as he stepped out of line.

Harry looked up at Snape and nodded before walking as fast as he could towards his father. He didn't say anything as Snape led him towards the back of the store. They were in the middle of a random aisle when Harry doubled over as his bladder jerked painfully. He trembled as his bladder jolted again, and he felt warmth on his crotch, and felt it dripping down his legs. He squeezed himself tighter, holding it in a death grip trying to ignore the wetness on his hands.

"Dad, I don't think I'm gonna make it," Harry whimpered out pitifully.

"Just hold on Harry, did you want me to carry you?" Severus asked already making his way over to him.

"No I don't wanna risk and wet on you again," Harry said shaking his head back and forth in the negative.

"Well I'm gonna risk it, just close your eyes, and we'll be there before you know it." Severus said as he lifted the child up and immediately lengthened his stride so he would get to the toilets quicker. Severus shouldered the door opened and walked into a stall locking it the moment they were in it. Placing Harry on his feet and in front of the toilet he banished away the buckles on his trousers. He was rewarded when they slipped down to his ankles.

Harry opened his eyes when he felt his trouser slide off and he eagerly took himself out of his wet boxers and aimed at the toilet bowl. He forced himself to relax as it was coming out in small spurts, and soon the sound of his water hitting the toilet water filled the empty loo. He sighed, as he went rubbing his sore stomach, not liking the feeling at all.

"I'm sorry child; I didn't realize you had to go this bad." Severus said apologetically.

Harry didn't say anything, instead keeping his eye on the bowl as he finished up. When he was done he popped himself back into his wet boxers and flush. He grimaced as he pulled up his wet pants. He turned towards Snape but didn't speak, at the moment he was so humiliated. All those people in line had seen him holding himself and dancing about as if he was a little kid. He glared at the floor, ignoring the wet patch going from his crotch to his left knee on his trousers.

Severus allowed the silence for the moment, as he spelled Harry clean and dry. Waving his wand one more time he returned the belt and buckles to where they once were. He opened the stall and allowed the boy to wash his hands. As the boy started towards the door without him Severus decided that he had enough of the silent treatment.

"Where are you going Harry?" Severus asked casually.

Harry looked up at his father with his emerald green eyes, which showed frustration, anger and hurt in them. He shook his head before turning his eyes on the ground. Harry frowned before turning back around and heading for the door. The sooner they left this store the better; he never wanted to see those people ever again.

"I asked you a question Mr. Potter. You would do well to answer me, unless you want the plans for the rest of the day to be canceled and we'll head back to the cottage." Severus replied in a quiet voice, he usually used in his classroom.

Harry stared defiantly back at the man but he didn't say anything. In all honesty, he wasn't feeling up to anything at that moment. He just wanted to go lie on his bed and be by himself for a while. Snape had been ignoring him while it was just the two of them, the talk that they had earlier was void. What was he thinking about so hard that he didn't notice Harry about to have an accident?

"Fine, we're done here, after we get your underwear we are going back to the cottage. I don't have time for your attitude today Potter," Severus said voice taking on an annoyed tone as he walked towards the door.

Harry still didn't say anything as they walked outside and back towards the checkout line. He put his hands in his pocket and kept his gaze to the ground. His ears and his face were a bright red; he was so ashamed of himself. He breathed a sigh of relief as Snape paid for the items and they headed back to the car. As Snape opened the door, Harry walked towards the back not wanting to sit up front with the man, but apparently his teacher had other ideas.

"Get in the front Harry, that wasn't a request," Severus told him as he placed the bags behind the seat and got in.

Harry sighed loudly before opening his door and getting in. Though he was mad at the man he knew his limits and he didn't slam the door. He buckled his seatbelt and turned towards the window, before reaching in the back to get his game.

"Put it down Harry," Severus said as he headed for the roadway.

Harry turned to look at the man, what was he supposed to do now? They had about a 2 hour drive back to the cottage. He sighed softly as he set the game on the floor by his feet before finally turning his body towards his door. He stared at the door hard, wishing he was anywhere but where he was. He hated Snape so much right now.

"Are you done sulking?" Severus asked about 20 minutes later.

"I wanna go to sleep," Harry whispered softly, figuring that was the safest thing he could say to the man without getting in trouble.

"Grab the underwear and put it on, should have made you put one on back in the store." Severus mused.

Harry reached into the backseat to grab a pull up. He wasn't at all self conscious he was just hurt and mad at the man. At the moment Harry was holding a grudge, and from how he was feeling he felt he could hold for a long, long time. After all he learned from the best. Sliding his pants and boxers off he slipped it on before redressing. He sighed trying to make himself comfortable in the seat, wishing he was in the backseat. He didn't voice it, not wanting to talk to Snape at all. He turned over and closed his eyes, lightly dozing the entire way to the Leaky Cauldron so he didn't have to speak.


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N- Severus and Harry hits another hiccup if you will, and Harry has a bit of Dursely regression :(**

**Chapter 66**

Harry knew they had arrived because he heard the car stop and turn off. He sighed softly before opening his tired eyes a bit realizing they were in London. He didn't wanna stand up and walk, let alone talk to the man so he closed his eyes and relaxed again as if he was still sleep. He was rewarded when Snape unbuckled the seatbelt and picked him up before laying his head on his shoulder.

Harry stayed quiet as Snape shrunk the car and apparated on the spot. He opened his eye slowly to note that they were standing in front of the cottage. As Snape and headed towards the house, placing his hand on the door and opening it. Once they were inside the house he wiggled his body to let his father know that he was awake and was gently set down.

"How was your nap Harry?" Severus asked with guarded eyes.

Harry said nothing as he walked to his room. He didn't turn around to see if Snape had followed him or what the man's expression looked like. Harry was just turning the knob when he heard his name. He turned towards his father and looked at him warily.

"Since you want to sulk so much, you're grounded to your room until dinner time." Severus said smoothly as he watched Harry's reaction.

"Yes sir," Harry replied quietly, he didn't mind he wanted to sleep anyways.

"You may come out however if you need the loo. Then you are to return back immediately to your room. Do you understand Harry?" Severus said tightly, trying to keep his temper under control.

"Yes sir," Harry answered before walking into his room and closing the door.

He shed his coat and shoes and trousers on the floor, not bothering to get in his pajamas. Harry pulled back the covers and got in, wondering when Snape had changed his bed. He sighed not really caring as he fell asleep.

Severus went to check on Harry 1 hour later, having not heard anything from him in quite some time. He opened the door to find clothes on the floor and Harry asleep. Deciding to let him sleep the attitude off Severus went to his lab. Getting lost in his potions, he would have forgotten about dinner had his alarm not went off. Placing a charm on his cauldron he went into Harry's room to find the boy twisted in his covers still asleep. He reached over to wake him up, hoping that his sour mood was gone. He still had no idea what had brought on the attitude in the first place.

"Harry, get up its dinner," Severus said as he shook him.

Harry moaned loudly but got up tiredly stumbling a bit before Snape caught him. He didn't wanna eat he still wanted to sleep and forget about everything that happened earlier.

"After you eat you can go back to bed," Severus gently said as he led Harry to the kitchen.

Harry nodded sluggishly before heading to the sink to wash his hand before taking a seat at the table. He heard Snape near the stove and he rested his head on the table. He lifted his head when he felt a plate settle in front of him and he yawned before grabbing his fork. He yawned again then frowned as he started eating.

"I don't need to ask if you slept alright, since you're still half asleep. But I want to know what set off your attitude today? Why were you so angry with me in the store?" Severus asked.

Harry shoveled another forkful of food into his mouth, knowing Snape didn't like it when he spoke with his mouthful of food. If he kept food in his mouth he wouldn't risk himself saying something stupid and get in even more trouble.

"Slow down Harry, before you choke," Severus admonished as he watched his son's food quickly vanish from his plate.

"But I'm hungry," Harry whined not slowing down in the slightest, just wanting to finish so he could go back in his room.

Severus frowned before reaching over and taking the plate away. He didn't want the child to eat to fast just for it to all come right back up. He held the plate in his hand as Harry looked at him in alarm.

Harry's eyes widened when he felt his plate get pulled away. He knew it was too good to be true, and he had no one to blame but himself. He had allowed himself to get comfortable and had stopped protecting his plate thinking that Snape wasn't like the Dursely. His chewed his jaw as he gently set his fork on the table, wanting his plate back more than ever. He clasped his hands tightly in his lap, and stared at them for a long moment before speaking.

"Can I be excused?" He asked softly.

"No you haven't finished your dinner," Severus replied.

"But you took it away, so that means I don't get to finish eating." Harry explained confusion in his tone.

"Why would you think that?" Severus asked in shock.

"The Durselys liked to do that," Harry replied shame-faced.

"I'm so sorry child, but no I am not taking your food away. I didn't want you to get a belly ache from eating so fast." Severus said placing Harry's plate back.

His heart ached when he saw Harry glanced up at him before cautiously picking up his fork, one hand holding the plate protectively. Severus had remembered this position earlier in the summer; it had been a while since Harry had done that. To know that he had invoked that kind of fear in the child didn't bode well for him. He sighed but didn't say anything rest of dinner.

Harry relaxed slightly but his hold on his plate never wavered and he found himself grabbing a few rolls from the table and pocketing them. He had never been afraid that Snape wouldn't let him eat before, but then again the man had never taken his plate just because he was eating too fast. Harry worried about the silence but didn't say anything either. As soon as his plate was clean he got up and headed to his room; wanting nothing more but to sleep. And sleep he did. For the first time in months Harry's goodnight was dry when he woke up to the sun in his window the next day.

"I'm dry," Harry whispered in awe to himself before he clutched his groin and hopped out of bed.

He knew from experience that the downside of waking up dry meant that you had to go really bad in the morning. He quickly made his way to the toilet only to try to open it and find it locked. Harry knocked on the door with one hand frantically, as he marched in place in front of it.

"Dad, I gotta use the toilet right now," Harry said his voice desperate and urgent.

"Hold on Harry, I'll be through in a minute," Severus called, as he tried to hurry up and finish his own business. The boy tended to need the loo at the worst times, this being one of them; especially since he had just started going.

"I can't hold it," Harry responded worriedly, as he hoped his dad would hurry up.

"I'm nearly done child," Severus replied, trying to encourage him.

"Dad please can you hurry?" Harry asked anxiously as his bladder was more than ready to be empty.

"Give me 45 seconds," Severus replied calmly, hoping Harry could wait.

Harry nodded trying to hold on for dear life as he listened to his father's stream weakened. He bounced around trying to keep it all in, not even hearing his dad finishing up. He gasped quietly seemingly without warning his bladder started to release itself into his dry goodnight. Unable to stop the flow, he breathed a sigh of relief as he emptied. At that moment Snape opened the door and Harry looked down at his feet unable to move as he wet.

"Harry I thought you needed the toilet? Come in then," Severus replied opening the door wider so he could scoot pass him.

"I'm going daddy," Harry said softly, Snape nearly didn't hear him.

"It's alright child, it was an accident." Severus said soothingly.

"But I woke up dry," Harry said tearfully as he finished the last of his wet.

"That's very good Harry. If we were at the Manor, you'd have made it because it has more than 1 toilet." Severus praised.

"Can I shower?" Harry asked as he felt the soggy thing between his legs.

"Yes you can, meet me downstairs in the kitchen for breakfast when you're done." Severus said walking to his room.

Harry didn't say anything as he shuffled his way into the loo. He stripped of his pajamas and the wet goodnight before getting into the shower.

Severus was downstairs cooking breakfast, feeling awful about Harry's misfortune. He shook it off, hoping the boy wouldn't take this current accident to heart. Yesterday was something else, and he had no intention on bringing back that moody child. If this was what he was in store for Harry's teenage years, someone was going to be grounded a lot. He sighed softly as he set the plates on the table before waiting for Harry to come down.


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N- Severus attempts to seperate being a Parent from being a teacher...**

**Chapter 67**

Harry smiled a big smile as they landed in their quarters at Hogwarts. He was feeling good perhaps his Professor was right, and he was happy that they got to spend the weekend together. He couldn't wait to see what they were going to do for Christmas. This was going to be his first Christmas with his own family and he was excited. So deep in thought of what was to come he didn't see the frown on Snape's face as he read the parchment on the table. Harry was just about to head to his room when Snape called him.

"Yes sir?" He asked curiously.

"You will have detention tomorrow at 6:30pm, don't be late Mr. Potter." Severus said firmly.

"Detention, but I didn't do anything yet sir," Harry said in confusion as he looked at his father.

"Is that so? Then care to enlighten me to what you were exactly doing when I caught you and Mr. Malfoy in the hallway. It looked like dueling to me, but I don't know so I guess I could be wrong." Severus said sarcastically.

Harry winced he had forgotten about that, but didn't Snape understand why he did that.

"Dad I only did that because he cursed me first," Harry protested.

"Then you should have come find a teacher, and we would have dealt with it accordingly." Severus said smoothly.

Harry didn't say anything else, his good mood already turning sour. He didn't even wanna be in the same room with the man. Even now Snape was unfair, Malfoy attacked him first, he defended himself and now he was being punished. He frowned knowing the blonde boy wouldn't even get blamed before blinking quickly as tears of frustration and unfairness tried to make themselves known.

"Yes sir," Harry said quietly, waiting for the man to dismiss him.

He was reward quickly and he walked into his room tossing his trunk on the floor. Making sure that the underwear was in there; though he left one pack in his room he headed out the front door. He was unaware that Snape was still talking to him so he didn't realize that they had another problem about miscommunication, and he wouldn't know until the detention. Harry hurried to his common room, wondering if his friends even knew had gone. He was surprised to see when he entered the common room that everyone was asking him if he was ok. What did they mean by that? He felt fine. Did they somehow find out about his breakdown? He was borderline hyperventilating when Ron grabbed him and tugged him towards the dorms.

"Where were you really Harry?" Ron asked quietly when they were alone, stave for Hermione.

"Went to the cottage with Snape," he said with a small blush as he remembered.

"You got to go home for a weekend?" Hermione asked, a bit of a jealous tone in her voice.

"Well yea, after I broke down and cried in his office." Harry admitted, the blush on his face deepening.

"What caused that Harry?" Ron asked softly.

"He saw me and Malfoy dueling and he was punishing me and I…err," Harry looked at his friend in embarrassment.

"What happened Harry; what did you do?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's embarrassing, but after I did that, he found that I wasn't sleeping much." Harry rushed out.

"Why weren't you sleeping?" Hermione asked, letting the previous question go unanswered for the moment.

"I ran out of…I mean, I just wasn't," Harry said in a panicked tone.

Ron nodded understanding immediately, so he didn't comment on it. He couldn't say the same for Hermione, as she opened her mouth.

"Ran out of what Harry?" She asked in confusion.

"Nothing Hermione," Harry said quickly before turning to Ron.

"Harry did you wanna go flying tomorrow after class?" Ron asked as a distraction, but Hermione wasn't fooled.

"No Harry, ran out of what?" She pressed.

"Hermione, let it go," Ron said seeing how upset Harry seemed to be getting.

"No Ron I wanna know," Hermione prodded.

Harry looked at Hermione with his bottom lip trembling. "I ran out of special underwear and I couldn't get anymore because dad was so busy. I'm going to take a shower," Harry replied thoroughly humiliated before running into the loo.

"Thanks a lot Hermione, you just don't know when to quit do you?" Ron said frowning at her.

"What was he talking about anyway? What underwear?" She asked softly. She didn't mean to embarrass Harry.

Ron scowled before pulling her close and telling her. He shook his head at her obvious embarrassment but maybe now she knew how Harry felt. He sighed as she walked back downstairs before getting on his bed and waiting for Harry.

Harry cried softly as he showered, wondering why she had to know. He got out, dried and got dressed for bed. This night was turning out to be horrible, first detention and then humiliation. He said a soft goodnight to Ron before falling into bed. He was asleep within minutes.

The next day went by quick and Harry was sitting at the table eating dinner, when he remembered he had a detention right after. His appetite was instantly curbed, and he absently drank his juice. All too soon it was time for him to go and he got up and quickly made his way towards the Dungeons. As he entered the first part of the dungeons the chill hit him and his bladder. He figured he could use the one in his dad's office before detention and he knocked on the door.

"Enter," Severus answered quietly.

"Hi," Harry said softly as he stood in front of his Professor's desk.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy is already in the classroom scrubbing cauldrons, and you will be doing the same." Severus replied neutrally.

"Yes sir," Harry replied morosely before walking into the classroom.

Harry glared at the other boy when he walked in but he didn't say anything to him. He sighed as he grabbed a scrub brush and started on his pile of cauldrons. He worked diligently for a while, unconsciously two-stepping as his bladder filled. He didn't notice as he worked; only focusing on his task which is why he was a bit surprised when he heard Malfoy turn on the water. Harry gasped suddenly as he spurted, and quickly crossed his legs. He turned towards the other boy hoping he hadn't seen but the glee in the other boy's face told him otherwise.

"Gotta piss Potter?" Malfoy taunted quietly.

"No, leave me alone." Harry replied crossly before turning back to his work.

Now that he was aware of his problem it refused to be ignored. He danced around for a moment before placing the cauldron he was washing down on the counter. He looked at Malfoy for a moment before walking to his father's office, closing the door behind him.

"Even with your cleaning abilities, I highly doubt that you are done with all of your cauldrons Mr. Potter," Severus said sternly as he looked up at the boy.

"No sir, I am halfway finished with them though."Harry replied honestly, crossing his legs casually. His eyes darted to the hidden toilet before turning back to his Professor.

"Then what seems to be the problem?" Severus said tiredly, wondering what Harry was doing.

"I have to go to the toilet," Harry replied.

"And this is my problem because?" Severus asked, wondering if Harry was using this as a ploy to get out of detention.

"Because I gotta use the loo bad," Harry said his tone getting more urgent as he stood there.

"Mr. Potter, this is detention. I'm sorry but you should have gone beforehand," Severus said. He just decided to treat Harry like he did everyone else. Besides in here at this very moment Harry was just another student to him.

"But dad I was…," Harry closed his mouth quickly as he was interrupted.

"Mr. Potter, I do believe I told you to address me as Professor Snape, when we are outside of our quarters." Severus said, his dark eyes narrowing.

"Professor Snape, I was eating and I didn't get a chance to go. Please sir; I'll only be a moment." Harry answered quickly as he re-crossed his legs.

"Back to your cauldrons Mr. Potter, or I will be forced to take points."Severus said sternly.

Harry bit his bottom lip worriedly before walking back out to the classroom. He ignored the taunts of the other boy as he tried to focus on his detention. Why was Snape doing this? He had promised that Harry would never be denied at school. How come the man didn't let him go? Harry bounced up and down as he scrubbed quietly.

"Awww, I guess Snape wouldn't let the Gryffindor golden boy go potty. Are you gonna have another accident Potter?" Draco teased before smirking cruelly as he turned on the water.

Harry stiffened as he lost a long spurt into his pants. He gasped before dropping the cauldron so he could grab himself tightly. He didn't realize how loud it hit the stone floor and he didn't care, as he tried to contain the flood.

"Turn off the water," he said desperately, tears springing in his eyes.

"Why would I do that? I'm washing," Draco said smugly, evening going as far to turn the water up.

"Please Malfoy, just turn it off." Harry repeated frantically, as he bent at the waist trying to prevent the inevitable.

Severus was beating himself up in his office, hoping Harry could hold on. The parent in him, wanted to go into the classroom and tell him he could go but he couldn't. One; he never really allowed anyone to leave during detention. It was only an hour or two, and secondly: Malfoy the little snot was in there. The last thing Severus needed was Lucius on his case.

He was jerked out his thoughts as he heard a cauldron slam to the floor. He stood up and opened his door to the classroom and watched silently from the doorway. He could see his Slytherin taunt Harry, as his son begged for him to turn off the water. Severus winced to himself; Harry really was in a bad way. He frowned before making himself known.

"Mr. Potter, my office now," He said darkly.

He noted out the corner of his eye that Draco was looking at the scene with happiness. Severus couldn't wait until he could bring that little brat down to size. He turned towards Harry who was hobbling towards him and he moved to let him in. He closed the door behind him and locked it before spelling a privacy charm.

"Daddy I…gotta…go….right….now," Harry stammered out practically in tears. He held himself tightly as he looked up at the man.

"I know you do Harry, you're excused," Severus said quickly as he moved out of the child's way.

Harry frowned in dismay as he looked at his father in shock. Was his dad saying that he couldn't use the one in his office? Harry looked at him sadly but didn't say anything before he hobbled towards the door.

"Harry child, where are you going?" Severus asked in confusion.

"The toilet…ahh…I gotta go badly," Harry whimpered as he lost a bit more from having to stop.

"You should know by now that you have permission to use my office loo," Severus said quickly as he got up. He walked over to the child and gently picked him up despite his protests. Thankful that the light spelled itself on; he set Harry in front of the toilet before quickly undoing his trousers. Severus himself sighed in relief along with Harry as the sound of water on water was heard. It was forceful and he frowned.

"You've been holding it again," Severus remarked.

"You wouldn't let me go," Harry sniffled.

"I'm sorry child," Severus whispered softly.

Harry didn't say anything, but inside his mind was starting to calculate. And what he was adding up was all wrong. First Snape had ignored him at the store, and then he took his food away from him. Now back at school he didn't seem to believe him when Harry told him he had to go. He shook his head as he finished up, something wasn't right here. Was Snape getting sick of him now?


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N- I'm not sorry for the way the story seems to go, if you ever written fanfic it sometimes develops a mind of his own. My story is usually centered on Harry so you see his thoughts and how he feels, that isnt to say Severus doesnt care for him. How you got that Severus doesnt care for Harry is beyond me. Apparently to one reviewer its not clear, but if I let everything happen too quickly the story would've been over at chapter 2..I said patience...Severus isnt a Gryffindor and he's thinking of a plan to get Draco back in the most Slytherin way possible. Damn it, stop being so judgemental, and just patience...I update pretty frequently enough not to leave you guys in the dark. **

**Chapter 68**

The next day around lunch Harry was trying to forget. What was he trying to forget? Everything, he didn't want to get caught up anymore then where he was. He had convinced himself that Snape was giving him away. And he knew that he should get used to the whole situation.

After all he had mostly known hate, and anger for the majority of his life. Just because Snape took him one summer and cared for him was all moot. Harry sighed as his friends read the paper; there was a sighting of Sirius Black not too far from Hogwarts.

Everyone was freaked out, and Harry was a bit scared. He hoped the man stayed away, because he knew if he was confronted with him he would kill him. He frowned he had promised Snape he wouldn't look for the man but since when did Snape keep his own promises to Harry?

Harry shook his head as he looked at the staff table darkly, he could see it now. Maybe Snape told the headmaster that he didn't wanna be Harry's father anymore. Harry sighed softly he wouldn't be surprised if he got called up to talk to him at that very moment. Harry looked up curiously when he felt a poke.

"The headmaster wants to see you Harry, as soon as you get done," Percy told him.

"Ok, thanks Percy," Harry replied softly. What were the effing odds right?

"The password is lemon lollies," he said before walking over to check on some first years.

Harry shrugged to himself before standing up. He was more or less done at the moment. He didn't think he could eat anymore because he didn't know what the man wanted to talk to him about. Maybe he shouldn't have spoke too soon, maybe the headmaster really was about to tell him he had to go back to the Durselys. After all the man was responsible for putting him there in the first place. Harry forced himself to take a deep breath not wanting to cause a panic attack as he neared the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office.

"Lemon lollies," he said softly, before walking up the steps as it opened. He knocked on the door once before he heard a voice granting him permission to come in.

"Hello Headmaster," he said softly as he walked in and took a seat opposite the man's desk.

"Hi Harry, can I offer you a lemon drop?" Albus asked kindly holding the bowl out.

"Thank you Headmaster," Harry said as he popped a tart sweet into his mouth.

"You are welcome Harry, mostly everyone refuses them. It's nice to know that you like them as well," Albus said with a kind smile.

"Am I in trouble Headmaster?" Harry asked after a moment.

"No child, why would you think that? Have you done something that you feel you should be in trouble?" Albus asked with a small smile.

"No sir, I was just curious to know why you wanted to see me today." Harry replied with a small blush.

"Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you child. I just wanted to talk to you about the Durselys." Albus replied easily.

Harry's heart picked up at the man's words. He knew it was too good to be true. He wouldn't go back though. He had enough money in his vault he would get some and run away. He refused to go back to his Uncle; he couldn't take the pain of it anymore. He felt lost not, and dejected. He didn't have anybody in the world for him. He shook the sad thoughts and the tears away. He needed to be strong; he had to show them that this didn't get to him.

"What about them Headmaster?" he asked in a squeaky voice.

The terror of being sent back was wrecking havoc on his body. He could barely stop himself from trembling, and it made him aware of a growing need in his belly. He ignored it for now as he waited for the Headmaster's answer.

"Why didn't you tell me or your Head of house how they were treating you?" Albus asked softly.

"I thought that you knew, because I had asked not to go back and you said it's for your own good. I thought this was your way of punishing me." Harry admitted softly.

"Why would you think that child?" Albus asked quietly. He would need to speak to Severus after this little discussion.

"Because you're Albus Dumbledore, you're supposed to be all knowing. How could you not know? Especially when you placed me there, why would leave me there?" Harry replied softly,

"You're mother's blood protected you from magical beings who wanted to hurt you. I never thought that your blood relatives wished the same." Albus answered.

Harry didn't answer as he took a gulp of the tea, it had the faint trace of a calming draught but he didn't care. He relaxed immediately, relishing in the comfort it provided. He didn't want to panic right now. He squirmed in his chair slightly, the tea seeming to go straight to his bladder.

"Professor; do I have to go back to them?" He asked softly.

"Of course not Harry, Severus nor I would allow that. Why would I take you from a good home and put you back into an abusive one?" Albus asked softly.

"I don't know," Harry said squirming more under the gaze he was receiving.

"Is everything alright child?" Albus asked curiously.

"Everything is fine Headmaster," Harry replied quietly before turning back to his tea.

Harry listened as his the man lectured him on speaking up if someone was hurting him. He was starting to feel like he had been stupid. If he had known that telling Snape about the Durselys would mean he would get away from them he would have done that forever ago. He relaxed back in the chair, now that he wasn't worried about being sent back, though that didn't explain why his dad was being weird. Harry shrugged before touching his lower stomach. It was really firm and full and he sat up, not wanting to disgrace himself.

"Headmaster, can I use the…" Harry was cut off when the door to the man's office opened revealing Remus at the door. He shrugged as they started talking only to wonder how they were talking and he couldn't hear anything.

Assuming a silencing spell was in place he absently drank the rest of the tea and munched on the snacks on the tray. About 15 minutes later they were still in their discussion and he was wiggling around in his seat. He needed the toilet like now, but he didn't want to disturb them. He fanned his legs impatiently as he waited whining softly as his urge increased even more. Harry found himself frowning, unable to do anything about it. After a few more minutes had passed he couldn't take it anymore and he stood up. He bent over at the waist for a moment before speaking.

"Headmaster I need the loo," He said desperately unsure if they could even hear him.

Remus was talking to Albus about something regarding the ministry and him, not really paying attention to the child in his chair. They had placed a selective silencing charm where the boy couldn't hear them but they could hear him. At the moment he stilled as he heard the obvious desperate tone of the child, who he recognized immediately as he Harry.

"Albus, Harry needs the toilet." Remus said quickly as he turned to look over the desperate child.

"He does, did he speak up?" Albus asked before turning around to look at Harry.

"He did just now," Remus said canceling the spell.

"Harry what did you say?" Albus asked quietly.

Harry looked from his Professor to his Headmaster and blushed brightly as he tried to repeat himself. That wasn't needed as his bladder suddenly jolted and he frantically grabbed for his crotch with both hands. Harry whimpered as he crossed his legs, and bounced at the same time. He didn't know if he would make it to the bathroom, a few ways down the corridor and he wasn't about to ask if he could use the one in the man's office. Did he even have one in his office?

"Albus I think it was quite clear on what he wanted." Remus said quickly not wanting Harry to have another accident.

"I know that m'boy, but Severus likes him to speak up and express his need." Albus replied quietly.

"I…need…a…a…w-w-wee," Harry stammered out. He felt like he was squeezing the life out of himself but it wasn't doing much good.

"Is that good enough?" Remus asked turning towards the man.

"Of course my dear boy, its right through there," Albus said pointing to a door on the far left of his desk.

Harry nodded before attempting to walk a few feet only to stop suddenly and bend over as he spurted in his underwear.

"Can you get my dad?" He asked anxiously, he needed Snape right now. He couldn't move another step without leaking again.

"Cub, I think Severus is overseeing a detention right now." Remus replied wondering why the boy hadn't moved anymore.

"I need him though, please Headmaster can you get him?" Harry asked, his eyes welling with tears of frustration.

"Harry what did you need help with? I thought you needed the toilet?" Albus asked gently.

"I do have to go, that's why I need my dad. Please can you get him?" Harry asked miserably, as another spurt made his way through his tight grip. His hands were becoming damp, and he didn't want to wet himself in the middle of the Headmaster's office.

"Do you need help getting to the toilet Harry?" Remus asked kindly, pretty sure he figured out the problem.

"I need Professor Snape," Harry repeated even as his face blushed red.

"I can help you Harry, I don't think Severus will get here in time." Remus replied gently.

Harry closed his eyes, willing the tears to stay where they were he was humiliated. He didn't know what to do, his embarrassment starting to take over until his bladder pulsed again and he whimpered quietly.

"That's it, excuse us Albus," Remus said after hearing the whimper. He walked over to Harry and carefully picked him up and rushed into the loo, shutting it behind him. He quickly set Harry down in front of the toilet, and turned around to make his way out to give the boy privacy.

Harry watched him leave; already knowing he couldn't undo his trousers with one hand. He held himself tighter and jumped up and down hoping they would get Snape. He sniffled, it hurt so badly and he couldn't undo it on his own when he was like this. He would hold on like he did in Mcgonagall's office, and hope Snape came.

"Wow, Severus has to deal with all the time?" Remus asked quietly, keeping an ear out for Harry.

"He does, Harry has gotten better. I do agree it's very nerve wracking." Albus replied.

"What's being done about the Durselys?" Remus couldn't help but ask.

He turned his head sharply towards the toilet door; he didn't hear the sound of water hitting water; what was going on? He could hear sniffling, and his heart sank.

"What is it Remus?" Albus asked seeing the expression on the younger man's face.

"I don't think Harry made it," he said quietly before getting up and knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Harry asked tearfully, his stomach hurt so badly at this point.

"Harry cub, did you have an accident?" Remus asked quietly.

"No, I didn't." Harry replied quickly.

"Are you sure, then why are you crying?" Remus asked skeptically.

"I can't get my trousers undone," Harry admitted softly.

"I'm coming back in," Remus said with a sigh. He should have asked first to see if Harry needed any help.

"Dad…Professor Snape usually does it." Harry said with he saw Remus; a shameful expression on his face.

"But you're 13; shouldn't you be able to undo your trousers by yourself?" Remus asked pointedly.

"I can do it normally, but not when I gotta go bad…like now." Harry said, whispering the last two words out, unaware that his Professor had heard it.

"I understand, let me help you then." Remus said quickly unbuttoning his trouser and standing back up. He turned around to leave again.

"Wait Professor, I kinda still need help." Harry mumbled, dying inside of mortification.

"What is it Harry?" Remus asked, curiously.

"Can you…uh…pull my trousers down?" Harry asked so low, but he couldn't make himself repeat it. That didn't matter as the man heard anyways, and Harry had to wonder why his hearing as so good.

Remus quickly did just that, and was turning to make his way out when he heard Harry's sigh of relief as he started relieving himself. Feeling embarrassed himself; Remus came out of the loo with a red face, startled to see Severus looking at Albus agitatedly.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" Remus asked in confusion, he didn't need his wolfsbane yet so that couldn't be the reason.

"Albus called me, said Harry needed me. Where is he?" Severus asked looking around the office in confusion.

"He's using the toilet," Lupin replied.

"Did he make it?" Severus asked out of instinct.

"Barely, I didn't know he needs helps getting out of his trousers. He's 13 years old, shouldn't he know by now?" Remus said pointedly.

"He panics when he gets desperate and he can't get it undone fast enough. Trust me it's easier to do it yourself; I found that out the hard way." Severus said shaking his hand at the memory.

"He was calling for you, but I didn't think you would get here in time so I helped him out. I don't know if that was ok or not," Remus said apologetically.

"It's fine Lupin," Severus replied hearing the toilet flush.

"Dad," Harry replied with a grin as he came out the loo.

"Everything ok?" Severus asked.

"Yup, can I help you with a potion tonight?" Harry asked excitedly.

"You can, you still need to study for your lesson tomorrow." Severus said gesturing for Harry to leave so he could talk to the men in the office.

Harry shrugged before making his way out the door and down the steps.


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N- This is Severus's punishment for Draco...I dont want to hear if you didnt like it...my goodness you are a tough crowd to please. I like reviews but I dont, its a catch 22 if you will. Anyways he's a harsh man, and he shows it here. Draco's punishement if you will spans over 2 chapters I think I can't really remember.**

**Chapter 69**

Severus had been livid by the time they got back to Hogwarts. He was happy that Harry and he had spent the time they needed together but he knew that everything wasn't better just yet. At the moment he was working on a potion that usually wasn't used unless you were a healer.

He held a vial in his hand and looked at it closely, knowing that this particular potion was strong, but it wouldn't hurt anyone in anyway. He smirked, Malfoy wouldn't know who did it but he would know that it was revenge for something. It was a Slytherin tactic and he knew it wouldn't fail. Pocketing the vial Severus walked outside into the corridors in search of a pair of red-headed twins.

They nearly bumped into him and as he looked behind them and saw Filch he knew the reason why.

"My office now," Severus said before turning around, knowing that they would follow him.

The twins glanced back at Filch before looking at one another and quickly following their potions master. As they walked into his office and closed the door, they were aware of a few privacy spells that had been placed.

"Professor, what's going on?" Fred asked cautiously as he took a seat.

"Harry was attacked a few weeks ago, by a few of my Slytherins." Severus said casually, though the narrowing of his eyes showed that he was anything but calm.

"Merlin, where did this happen?" George asked horrified at what they were being told.

"In the toilet near the great Hall I'm assuming," Severus replied quietly.

"Which Slytherins did it Professor?" Fred said with a glint in his eye, that Severus had never seen before.

"Just one in particular, the rest of them were just followers and I will take care of them. The leader was Draco Malfoy," he said.

"I see, and I take it you have something planned for Malfoy?" George asked softly.

"That I do, I need you two to make sure that Malfoy's consumes this." Severus explained before taking out the vial and placing it on his desk.

"What is this Professor?" Fred asked as his brother inspected the vial.

"That is a powerful diuretic," was all Severus said knowing they would catch it.

"Malfoy made Harry wet himself in the loo?" George finally asked.

"Indeed, and he kicked him and made him afraid to be in the one place he felt accepted. How dare that little snot hurt my child?" Severus said shaking his head angrily, as he lost his composure for a moment, before gaining control and looking at them.

"We'll take care of it Professor; in fact we know a house elf who would love to help us." Fred said with a wicked grin.

"Thank you," Severus said gratefully.

"Anything for Harry Professor, and you," Fred replied with a shrug.

"When did you want Malfoy to take this?" George asked as they stood up.

"Tomorrow at breakfast, he has potions first thing and everyone knows I never allow anyone to leave my classroom; only in extreme circumstances." Severus replied with a smirk.

"Will you show us the memory?" Fred couldn't help but ask.

"Of course I will," Severus replied before dismissing them.

As they exited his office Severus allowed an evil smile to grace his face, Malfoy was getting his. The good thing about this was no one would know that he or the twins had any part of it.

True to their word, Fred and George found Dobby who was more than willing to put the potion in the Slytherin's food and drink the next morning. They walked out the kitchen with a smile, wishing that they were in the Gryffindor and Slytherin 3rd year potions class.

The next day came soon enough and Harry dragged himself out of bed, and quickly got dressed. The weekend had passed by so quickly and he couldn't wait until Christmas break when they went back to the Manor. He headed with Ron and Hermione to the great hall and sat down for breakfast. He glanced up at the head table nodding to his father, and wondering why he was smirking. Harry shrugged before turning to his food.

Severus blanked his face when he realized that Harry was looking at him curiously. As the last of the students came in he focused his attention on the Slytherin table. He could see Theodore eating his food, and he would glance every so often at the head table before looking at the lion. He looked at Lupin to find him sharing a knowing glance with his Snake. What was that about?

He would find out later, at the moment he watched as Draco consumed his food and juice unaware that anything was wrong with them. The potion was tasteless and was undetected. He returned to his own meal, relishing in his hot tea. Severus stood up from the table, wanting to be in his classroom early today. He walked out the side door and headed to his dungeons.

Draco ate his food blissfully unaware of what was going on in his body. He sneered at the lion table, having taken Potter down a notch or too he was on cloud 9. Draco felt justified in what he did, and he would apologize for nothing. After all it was about time that the Gryffindor golden boy got what was coming to him. He finished the last of his eggs and started chugging his pumpkin juice. It was cool and refreshing and he was happy to note that it refilled up as soon as he was through. Grabbing his bag and gesturing to Vincent and Greg to get up they made their way out of the Great hall.

As they walked through the dungeons he was aware of a mild twinge in his bladder, but he wasn't worried. For one thing, his bladder was strong and he had no problem holding it for long periods of time, another thing was he just knew he was the teacher's pet in potions and he knew that his head of house would let him go; or so he thought. Walking through the door he took his seat up front on the Slytherin side of the room and pulled out his books and parchment as he waited for class to start.

He sneered when he saw the Weasel and the Mudblood walk in with Saint Potter, and he smiled evilly. If only they knew that the lion had pissed himself like a baby, would they still hang out with him. He was too busy thinking of ways to let it slip to the know-it-all, and wasn't aware that Snape was paying attention to him.

Harry didn't look at Malfoy when he walked into the classroom, he didn't look at his father either. He kept his gaze on the ground, not wanting to attract attention to himself. Harry took his seat next to Ron as Hermione took the one next to Neville. Professor Snape didn't seem so angry when she prevented the cauldron from exploding every class and Neville was actually passing thanks to her. Harry only looked up to write what was on the board and setting out his supplies.

Draco smirked as he noticed the tenseness in the lion's shoulder, proud that he had been the one to do that. He sent his friends to grab the ingredients from the cabinet as he rinsed out a cauldron. He shifted from foot to foot and quickly turned off the water before looking at the clock. Class had just started not 2 minutes ago and he knew even if he was Snape's favorite that the man would not let him go just yet.

Draco gingerly took a seat as he started chopping up the roots. He shifted constantly in his seat, the urge to go getting stronger every minute that went by. He couldn't understand why he had to go so bad so soon, and he glanced at the clock again. Only 10 minutes had passed but he felt like he might be in serious trouble if he waited, so he raised his hand.

"Professor Snape, May I please be excused?" Draco asked politely, willing his body to be still as everyone looked at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do believe class has only been in session for 10 minutes. You should have taken care of your business during your morning break." Severus explained neutrally, though inside he knew the boy would be feeling it more so in a few moments. He knew when that happened because the boy was suddenly unable to be still and one of his hands disappeared underneath the table. Severus nodded before he started his walk around the classroom to check the students work.

Draco was in frenzy, as he gripped his member tight. He could swear his stomach was sloshing and he regretted all that pumpkin juice he had with breakfast. He needed the toilet at this very moment, or he was very sure he might have an accident in class. He knew that Snape wasn't going to let him go though and he didn't want to draw any more attention to himself in case anyone figured out his predicament.

He froze as he lost a spurt and his eyes widened as he gritted his teeth to hold it all together. This was torture and he raised his hand again.

"Professor, please its an emergency." Draco cried out.

"Mr. Malfoy, I can assure you that if it was really an emergency you would have gone before my class started. You are aware of my policy are you not? Another interruption out of you and I will be owling your father about your appalling behavior," Severus threatened.

Draco swallowed audibly, knowing if his father got that owl he would be in big trouble. He had no intention of getting in even more trouble since his father had found out that Granger's grade were better than him. He sighed softly, as he continued to hold himself.

45 minutes into the class and Severus was very surprised on how Draco capacity to hold it. He knew that once you went with a diuretic in your system, you had to go about every 15 minutes or so, this day would be interesting for the young Slytherin indeed.

Draco was literally sweating; his bladder had never been so full in his entire life. He could feel some more trying to make its way out and he clenched his muscles hard. His face was taking on one of agony as he struggled to hold on. Snape was calling out people to write on the board and he was always called sooner or later. This was a way to get easy points for Slytherin, but this time he hoped that Snape wouldn't call on him. No such luck.

"Mr. Malfoy, please come up here and explain three different ways, you can use the amarillo root." Severus said, knowing this wasn't suspicious in the slightest, since Draco always was called on. He knew it irked Miss Granger the most, but he needed to show favoritism.

"Yes sir," Draco said tightly, knowing that he couldn't get out of it.

He carefully stood up, taking his hand away from his crotch, wishing that his robe pockets where he could hold himself without being so noticeable; as he stiffly made his way to the board. He turned towards his teacher once before he started writing on the board. Since he front was hidden from view he was able to grab himself again, which he found out he needed to unless he wanted to have an accident in front of his whole class. His hips were swaying constantly as he rocked on his feet, standing up made him have to go so much worse. He felt another leak and he stifled a moan as he bent slightly at the waist.

Severus was watching this was a neutral expression, though inside he was feeling a bit gleeful. He hoped that after this incident the blonde boy would've realized that what he did to Harry was wrong. How did he like it when he was refused his natural right? Severus didn't take into account that anyone would speak up, because he knew that even Draco's housemates thought he was a prat.

Harry looked at Ron who was watching Malfoy dance around with a smirk, and he elbowed him once to focus on their potion.

"What did you do that for?" Ron asked eyes, glancing up as he saw Draco's desperate dance get more frantic.

"Because we need to work on the potion," Harry said, feeling a bit bad for the blonde for a moment, until he remembered just what the boy had done to him. He knew his father could spot a potty dance anywhere, so he had to know that his snake was close to losing it.

Draco gasped quietly as he lost a 2 second spurt, thankful that his robes would cover it, if it showed up on his trousers. He turned towards his head of house with a grimace, his expression showing just how desperate he really was.

"Are you in need of the loo Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked quietly, knowing he couldn't ignore Lucius's spawn for long.

"Yes sir, may I please go to the toilet?" Draco whimpered, planning to beg if his teacher said no.

"You may, but you know the rules, detention tonight at 8. Don't be late." Severus said before gesturing with his hand to leave. If he was correct in his assessment the brat would lose control before he even made it to the door.

"Theodore, please come finish what your housemate started," he said keeping an eye on Draco.

Draco groaned at that before slowly making his way around his teacher's desk. As he got in front of it; in full view of the class he felt his bladder start to give out and he froze.

"No, Merlin no," Draco whimpered to himself as he abandoned all discreetness in favor of not wetting himself in the middle of class. He wasn't aware that his cries had attracted the class's attention to him and they became aware of his situation, if they weren't already. That didn't matter to him as he started to take a baby step only to freeze suddenly but it was too late.

He closed his eyes as it all suddenly poured out of him, his back leaned again his teacher's desk as he shuddered in relief. His liquid hit the stone loud and clear; as if someone had placed an amplifying spell on it. He felt like he peed for ages, and he closed his eyes as his bladder emptied himself.

Severus watched the whole thing with a sneer on his face, lips twitching as he caught the look on Harry and Ron's face. He schooled his features and crossed his arms before making his way towards his Slytherin who was still relieving himself on his classroom floor.

Draco wondered if he would ever stop and he opened his eyes wide when he saw how big his puddle was. He wondered how long this would go on for, before he closed his eyes in relief again too caught up in his pee high to remember where he was. Finally his stream ended and his puddle was currently making its way down the middle aisle. He swallowed the fear in his throat as he realized he was still in the potions classroom.

He has just wet himself like a baby in front of everyone. What would his father say when he found out, never mind his father what would Snape think? He turned towards the man and flinched from the glare he was receiving since the Gryffindors were usually on the other end of that not him.

"I believe I had excused you to the toilet Mr. Malfoy, why did you just stand there and blatantly wet yourself in my classroom?" Severus asked in a dangerous voice.

"I-I-I didn't m-m-mean to sir," Draco stammered out fearfully.

"Get out; you have just disgraced the Slytherin house. Are you 13 years old or 3? Your father will not be happy about this and I cannot tolerate this behavior Mr. Malfoy, 10 points from Slytherin. And don't you worry Lucius will surely hear about this," Severus said ominously as he spelled the floor clean, leaving Draco in his wet clothes.

Draco looked at his head of house in horror before walking to his desk to grab his bag. No one was laughing but he was sure had they not been in Snape's class they would have, judging by their smiles anyways. His wet pants were cold and starting to chafe his legs, and he hurried as quickly as he could to his common room to shower and change clothes.


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N- For those of you wondering why I tend to update this story mutiple times a day when my other stories lay lonely without a single update for a few weeks, I can explain. The chapters for this story are prewritten to a certain point. You'll know when because the updates wont be a frequent as they have been. For now just enjoy it while it lasts.**

**Chapter 70**

Draco skipped Herbology, Transfiguration, and Divination that day; because every time it seemed like he had gone to the toilet he had to go again. He was very fearful of having another accident in class. He didn't like getting laugh at; he had never been more humiliated in all his life.

He knew what he did to Potter was wrong, but until he had wet himself he didn't know how the boy felt. Now he did and he hated it. The whole school was bound to know now, how would he ever face them? He didn't go down to lunch, instead calling a house elf. He was just finishing lunch when he heard a tapping on the window. He went to let the owl in and retrieved the letter tied to his foot.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_It has come to my attention that you have skipped 3 classes today, if you miss another one your Father will be receiving another owl from me later on today. Don't forget your detention at 8._

_S.S_

Draco sighed and flopped back on his bed, not wanting to get in even more trouble. He only had one class after lunch and it was DADA with the Gryffindors and he wasn't looking forward to that. As the lunch bell signaled the end he headed to the loo to use it before grabbing his bag and heading towards his next class. As he came to the door he ignored the sniggers from both his housemates and the lions and he felt his face heat up in shame when he remembered his accident earlier that morning.

Draco took a seat next to Blaise since he seemed to be the only one not making fun of him. The other boy seemed to be ignoring him and for once that didn't bother him. He took out his parchment and quill as class got started. 20 minutes into the class and he was feeling his bladder again. He looked up at the teacher only to shake his head knowing that he would never let him go. Draco knew that Lupin favored Harry, everyone did. If Harry had told someone, then he wouldn't gain any sympathy, not that he needed any from that man.

He stood up with the rest of the class as they got ready to practice a spell. He sighed softly to himself as he was first partnered with Weaseley. Was it just him or did the other boy have a steel glint in his eye? He knew it wasn't just him when he was suddenly knocked on his feet from an Expelliarmus. He groaned and automatically clenched his bladder muscles before looking towards the Professor. Draco bit his lip but he wasn't about to ask. He didn't want to get denied in class again, but he also didn't want to wet himself. He bounced on his feet as his desperation quickly grew.

Harry was partnered with Neville but his gaze kept going back to Malfoy. He had felt kind of bad for him this morning when he peed himself in front of everyone. Harry couldn't help but think that the blonde boy had deserved it for what he did to him. At the moment Harry was wondering why he wasn't asking again, when it was obvious even to him he had to go. Harry shook his head; it wasn't his place besides the boy brought it on himself.

Draco was close to tears, forget close he was sniffling constantly as he held himself with one hand. He was unable to let go of his crotch, he had to wee so badly! He whined softly as he blocked Weasely's spell, but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure how long he could hold it, and it was starting to hurt.

Harry sighed as he looked back over at the boy. His conscience was fighting his anger, and it was winning. He wanted the boy to embarrassed, but he had been that morning. He sighed loudly before walking over to Remus who was helping one of his housemates.

"Professor can he use the toilet?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yes Harry you may go," Remus replied absently.

"I don't have to go Professor, but Malfoy does. Can he go?" Harry asked again.

Remus looked up where Harry was pointing and he could plainly see the potty dance the boy was performing. He shook his head, weren't they all old enough to know when they had to go. He sighed softly before making his way towards the blonde boy. He vaguely wondered that Harry had a heart similar to Lily. The blonde boy had humiliated and hurt him and yet Harry didn't want to the same to happen to him. The kid had a good head of his shoulders, he mused.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I see you in the hall?" Remus said gesturing towards him.

"Yes sir," Draco whispered fearfully as he walked out of the classroom. He stood in front of his Professor stiffly, or at least tried too. He moved around constantly and he was jumping up and down trying to keep the flood in.

"Draco, why haven't you asked to be excused?" Remus admonished.

"Because I thought you wouldn't let me," Draco said tears shining brightly in his eyes.

"We will talk after class, but right now I know you have an urgent need," Remus said quickly.

"Yes sir," Draco replied before taking off down the hall and towards the loo.

He busted through the toilet door and froze having an extreme case of déjà vu only he was on the wrong side. Inside the toilet were the Weasely twins and they were looking at him coldly. Draco squirmed in place but he didn't move from his place by the door. George, or was it Fred finally spoke and his insides chilled.

"We know what you did you Harry. How you threatened that you would tell people about what you made him do." Fred said quietly.

"How would you like it if we did the same thing to you?" George asked in the same tone.

Draco's face crumpled up and he found himself bawling. All he wanted to do was go pee and he couldn't. He buried his face in the crook of his elbow and cried his little heart out. He sobbed harder and in the process he started wetting himself. He felt the hand holding himself get wet and felt so humiliated. Were they going to make fun of him too?

Fred and George were stunned for the most part. They hadn't known that Malfoy would be in here, they had stepped in to use the facilities themselves. Imagine their surprise when the little brat walked in. They had meant to tease him, when they saw him holding himself. They never intended for him to cry, nor wet himself. Fred was feeling a bit bad, but in a way it was poetic justice.

Draco sniffled as his bladder finished emptying. He looked at his soaked black slacks as tears filled his eyes again. He didn't know a cleaning spell, and he would have to walk all the way back to the dungeons to get a new pair of trousers. He sniffled loudly wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Did you want us to spell you clean?" George asked softly as he stepped forward.

"Please just leave me alone," Draco choked out.

"We didn't mean to make you wet Malfoy, so I guess we're sorry you did. But look at it this way; this is exactly how you made Harry feel." Fred started.

"It doesn't feel good, does it?" George finished as he threw a cleansing charm at the boy.

"You don't just get to hurt Harry and think you're gonna get away with it." Fred said angrily.

"That goes for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as well." George said before walking out the toilet.

Draco didn't say anything as they walked out of the toilet. He looked down at himself, his accident was gone. He had been mortified but no one had to know about that. The real question of the matter was, why did they clean him up? Were they going to tell anyone?


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N- Maybe its a quality for Gryffindors..and Hufflepuffs to be so forgiving...I dont know as I am neither lol**

**Chapter 71**

Draco walked over to the in sink and looked in the mirror at his red rimmed eyes. He didn't know a spell to make it go away. He knew he couldn't stay in here the last thing he needed was for his Professor to send someone to check on him. Draco took a deep breath and walked out the loo. He kept his head down as he made his way back inside his classroom. He didn't go back to his partner either he just took a seat and buried his head in his arms on the desk.

He tried really hard to keep his tears at bay, today had been the worst day of his life. And he knew it was gonna get worse when his father got a hold of him. He sat there in his chair quietly, not trying to bring any attention to himself. About 20 minutes later he was still there and he was grateful that no one seemed to notice him. He did however groan mentally when he realized that he had to pee yet again. Couldn't he get a break for once?

As class ended Draco kept his face buried in his arms. His bladder had made itself known a bit more, and it was starting to get worrisome. He sighed and waited for everyone to leave; it seemed to take forever to him. Finally though they were alone, and Draco forced himself to calm down.

"Mr. Malfoy please come up to the front," Remus said professionally. He was honestly worried about his Slytherin student.  
"Sir, um before we talk could I go use the loo really quick?" Draco whispered out, embarrassed at having to ask but they were alone at the moment. The minute he stood up, gravity made itself known. He had to go a lot worse than he had thought.

"Draco, you just went to the toilet not too long ago. Ironically that's exactly what I want to talk to you about. Why didn't you speak up for yourself?" Remus asked kindly, he knew what the boy had done to his cub, but he had no doubt that Severus was taking care of it.

Draco's face burned in mortification at being asked that question. He wasn't a toddler; he knew when to go and how to ask. He stared at the man for a moment, not wanting him to get annoyed with him.

"I didn't think you would let me go," he whispered anxiously.

"Why would you think that? Have I ever denied you that right before?" Remus asked worriedly.

"No sir," Draco replied honestly.

"Then why would you assume so?" Remus asked again. He was pretty sure he knew the reason why.

"Because I'm a Slytherin," Draco said his hands balled into fists on his side as he tried not to march in place.

"So are Theodore and Blaize and Pansy. I would never so something like that just because of your house. That's not the kind of person I am," Remus said firmly.

Draco looked down at his feet before crossing his legs. He gripped the side of his robe to keep from grabbing himself before gazing back at the man's face.

"Oh, so next time if I ask, I can go?" Draco asked with a strained voice. His bladder was ready to empty itself, he couldn't hold on for very much longer.

"Most likely yes," Remus replied, brow furrowing at his tone of voice. What was wrong now?

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about sir?" Draco asked, gasping on his breath as he leaked into his underwear.

"No, I have one other thing I needed to discuss with you. First off what's the matter?" Remus couldn't help but ask, he knew something was the matter he just didn't know what.

"I gotta go to the toilet right not, and I'm not even kidding," Draco said quickly before bending at his waist as he bladder shifted around.

Remus frowned; the boy should not have to go this soon. He knew from Harry what that position meant and he quickly answered him.

"But you just went, earlier in class." Remus said in confusion.

"I know but I've had to go a lot today, please can I go Professor?" Draco asked as he moved around restlessly.

"Of course you can, just make sure to come back here. We need still need to talk," Remus said turning around and grabbing papers from his desk.

Draco nodded gratefully and started to walk with difficulty towards the door. It was slow moving and he was soon in the middle of the classroom. His face was scrunched up in obvious pain from holding it, and he knew already that he wasn't gonna make it to the toilet. And to his horror his eyes started to fill with tears again as he was forced to grab himself, lest he disgrace himself again.

Remus turned around at the small sniffled and frowned at what he saw.

"I thought you needed the loo Mr. Malfoy," he said curiously.

"I do Professor," Draco whispered out frantically trying to wipe away the tears with his free hand.

"Then why haven't you gone then child?" Remus questioned gently.

"I don't think I'm gonna make it again," Draco said softly, as he felt himself leak again.

Remus's eyes widened, before he shook his head. This had to be embarrassing for the young aristocrat, but at the moment Remus didn't see that. He didn't see the child as a Slytherin or as the boy who made Harry wet himself. Draco Malfoy was just a confused little boy who looked lost and on the verge of wetting himself.

"Can you move at all?" Remus asked quietly, getting a sense of déjà vu.

"I think…I…no sir," Draco said his voice full of shame for having admit such a weakness.

"It's alright Draco, no need to be embarrassed. I'm going to pick you up and carry you to the toilet if that's alright," Remus explained gently as he walked over to him.

"Someone might see and they'll laugh," Draco said mortified at just the thought.

"I was talking about my office loo," Remus said with a small chuckle before swiftly picking the teen up.

Draco rested his forehead against the man's shoulder, holding himself for dear life. His whole body tensed and he trembled as his bladder tried to release itself without his permission.

"Hurry please," Draco pleaded urgently.

"We're there," Remus said setting him down in front of the closed toilet. He was a bit unsure now, if Draco was indeed like Harry and tended to struggle with his clothes when he was in a rush.

Draco didn't care that that his Professor was still there, he only cared that he had made it. He stood in front of the toilet struggling to take off his robe, before trying to lift it out of the way with one hand. He whined as he wasn't having any type of luck.

"I need help again," Draco said his voice thick with frustrated tears at the whole situation.

"Not a problem," Remus said quickly discarding the robe and undoing the boy's trousers.

Draco sighed gratefully when he was released from his trousers, gripping himself tight as he waited for his teacher to leave. Now that he could think rationally for a bit, he couldn't go with the man in here. His body shuddered again, and he whimpered softly.

"Why haven't you gone already?" Remus asked, on his way out the loo.

"You're still in here; I can't go with you in here with me." Draco cried; hysterical at the pain in his lower stomach now.

"I'm gone," Remus said a second later the door swiftly shut.

Draco hurriedly pulled his trousers completely down and out of the way and immediately started to pee, even before his underwear was moved out the way. He gasped as he soaked through the material before he could pull himself out. He finally pulled his spurting length out and aimed at the toilet bowl.

He sighed loudly as he peed, his eyes closing and his head tilting back from how good this was feeling. He peed forcefully and for a long time too, as his stream started to wind down he started to become aware of something. It didn't sound like he was peeing in the toilet and his eyes shot opened as he realized that he had been peeing all over the toilet lid and the floor. The last of his wee ended and as he put himself back into his soaked underwear he stared comically at the mess he had made.

There was his liquid all over the floor, the closed toilet lid, and the rubbish bin near the toilet. He stared in horror; at how he had accidently defaced the man's loo. As he bent down to pull up his trousers he gasped loudly as they had gotten quite wet from where they had been around his ankles. He pulled them up and stared at them mournfully, what was he gonna do now?

Remus was waiting for Draco in his office, grading some paper. He had heard the sound of relief and liquid so he assumed he had made it. The boy was taking an awful long time in there and he mused that the boy must have been dying for the loo. He was in the middle of grading papers when heard a gasp come from the boy. He got up instantly and knocked on the door.

"Draco, are you alright in there?" Remus asked concern evident in his tone.

"N-n-no sir," Draco stammered out, his tears silently falling down his face.

"What's the matter? Can I come in?" Remus asked kindly.

"I don't know," Draco whispered out. He was so ashamed of himself, how hadn't he noticed the closed lid.

"Are you hurt in anyway?" Remus asked, not wanting to invade the child's privacy. He frowned, wondering if maybe he should call Severus; since this was his snake.

"No sir, I'm fine," Draco sobbed.

"You don't sound fine to me," Remus said hand automatically going to the knob. Had this been Harry or Theodore he would have been in there at the first sound of their tears. But since this was Lucius Malfoy's son, he didn't want to cross any lines.

"I'm sorry sir," Draco finally said.

"What are you apologizing for child?" Remus asked quietly.

"For making a mess," he said softly.

"Did you have an accident Draco?" Remus asked knowingly.

"I made it, but the toilet lid was still up and I got everything wet." Draco managed to say between his tears.

Remus nodded before letting himself in, his sensitive nose immediately catching whiff of what the boy was talking about. Remus mused to himself as he pulled out his wand that the boy probably hadn't looked in his desperate state and didn't realize it until the end. He couldn't really blame him for this, besides that's what magic was for anyways.

"It's quite alright Draco; I can clean this up easily." Remus reassured him before doing just that and cleaning up his wet clothes as well. He grabbed the boy's robe and led him out the loo.

Draco sat in the chair across the man's desk, his face the picture of misery. He had to confess; maybe this was Merlin's way of making sure he told the truth about what he did to Harry. He couldn't take this anymore, he was so tired of being embarrassed and humiliated. All of this because of what he did to Potter, it just wasn't worth it.

"Professor I have to tell you something," Draco said accepting the handkerchief with a nod of thanks as he looked at his teacher.

"What is Draco?" Remus asked quietly, pretty sure he knew what was coming.

"I made Harry Potter wet himself a couple of weeks ago, by scaring him." Draco admitted shamed faced.

"I see and why have you decided to tell me now?" Remus asked carefully.

"Because I feel really bad," Draco said sniffling into the handkerchief.

"Good, then you're capable of feeling remorse. There is hope for you yet," Remus said softly.

"What do I do now?" Draco asked quietly, his head bowed in shame.

"Since I'm not your head of house, I cannot discipline you for this. You are to tell Severus what you just told me, and I will talk to him to confirm that you have done just that." Remus said firmly.

"Yes sir," Draco said softly.

"You're free to go child," Remus said kindly.

Draco nodded before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Professor, how did you know I had to go in class today?" Draco asked curiously.

"Harry told me, he saw you're movements," Remus said honestly.

"Could you tell him I'm sorry for me?" Draco asked after a minute had passed.

"No, you have to do that yourself," Remus answered.

Draco nodded before making his way out the office, and to his dorm. He had a lot to think about before his detention with Snape that night.


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N- This is the last of Draco's punishement, it was bascially one long day for him that spun over 3-4 chapters lol. He will have to learn once more, before he redeems himself fully. I love Draco Malfoy, so not to worry. Who else found themselves feeling sorry for him even after the way he treated Harry? *waves hand in the air sheepishly* I meant to upload this yesterday, oops so you get in now. I'm off since I have to be at work in 8 1/2 hours. I'm a bit sad about that, my weekends that are free from school are devoted to work..tis the life of a student i guess..on to the story guys lol :)**

**Chapter 72**

The rest of the day passed by quickly, all things considering and Draco just wished that that he could sleep the rest of the horrible day away. He had detention right after dinner, and he refrained from drinking his juice at the table, even as his dry throat protested it. As he played with his food, his thoughts kept straying back to Professor Lupin helping him out, and then finding out that Potter was the reason that he didn't humiliate himself in class again.

He frowned to himself feeling like the biggest lowlife in the world. His father had a saying, Malfoy's don't apologize, but he was going to break that rule. He only hoped that it never got back to the man, Draco preferred being in the land of the living.

"What's eating you?" Theo asked as he looked up from his plate.

"Nothing, I just have detention today, with Snape." He said softly.

"Oh yea, for what happened this morning." Theo replied quietly.

"Yea," Draco nodded, not wanting to talk about it.

"Well, good news is you'll probably just be scrubbing cauldrons." Blaise chirped in.

Draco nodded, hoping that was so, before hesitantly taking a sip of his water. The coldness was a pleasure to his throat and he found himself greedily gulping it before he could stop himself. He glanced at his watch, seeing the time 7:30pm and he stood up. He had time to use the toilet before detention and he definitely was going to do so.

"I'll see you guys back at the dorm," he said as he stood up from the table and walked out the Great Hall. As he turned the corner, his heart leaped into his throat as he ran smack dab into the twin terrors themselves. He gulped, his heart hammering in his chest as he looked at them fearfully.

"Quit looking at us like that," Fred said with a frown. He never thought that Malfoy would ever be afraid of them, and quite frankly, he didn't like the look he was receiving.

"I'm sorry," Draco said quietly, his eyes immediately making contact with the ground. His body shuddered in fear as he wondered what they were going to do to him.

"You don't owe us an apology; Harry on the other hand is another story." George said quietly.

Draco nodded quickly, why were they so late to dinner? Were they planning on telling people right now? His stomach churned, and his face took on a paler sheen as he envisioned them telling the whole school of his accident.

"I know, Professor Lupin talked to me," Draco said softly, as he swallowed audibly.

"Good, I hoped you learned something then." Fred replied.

"You don't look so good Malfoy, what's eating you?" George asked in concern.

"Are you going to tell people? I never told anyone about Harry, I only threatened but I kept it to myself. I promise I didn't say anything." He blurted out, his eyes unconsciously filling with tears.

"Calm down mate, relax," Fred said as he looked at his brother. What the hell had happened to the boy? It couldn't all be because of that diuretic could it? How had the boy suddenly had a change of heart?

"I can't, please, are you going to tell anyone?" Draco blubbered out, his breaths hitching and his tears falling freely now.

"Oh for, bloody hell," George said with a sigh before walking forward and picking up the third year.

Draco flinched back when he was touched as if he was expecting a hit, and truth be told he was. He didn't know what the twins were going to do to him, but he was scared none the less.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked looking at his brother in confusion.

"What's it look like, I'm taking him to Snape," George replied calmly.

"He looks like he's having a panic attack," Fred mused quietly.

"That's because he is, he probably thinks we're going to hurt him. Let's go Fred," George said heading to the Dungeons.

Severus was glancing at the clock wondering where the Malfoy spawn was. Draco was usually about 10 minutes early for detention and it was now 7:55pm so where was the child? He couldn't stop the bit of worry for his snake, regardless of what the boy had done to Harry. He stood up, intending on going to check the Slytherin common room when he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," he said quietly. He was expecting to see Draco, but imagine his surprise when he saw 3 boys enter his office, on who was having a panic attack. That wasn't what had him speechless; it was the fact that George Weasely was holding a panicked Draco Malfoy in his arms calmly.

"We bumped into him, and he…"

"Started freaking out; I swear…"

"Sir that we didn't have…"

"Anything to do with this," Fred finished as he closed the door behind him.

"I'll get a calming draught," Severus said heading towards his potions store.

"Malfoy, relax before you make yourself sick," Fred finally said. He was starting to get worried for the little boy. How is it when tears were involved, everything changed.

"I…I…can't," Draco gasped out, as he sobbed into the boy's chest.

"Draco child come here," Severus said when he re-entered the office.

George gently released the fingers around his neck and set the boy down, holding onto his shoulders, as he prodded the boy towards his head of house.

"Thank you Weasely, I've got it from here," Severus said, nodding in approval to the boys.

"You're welcome sir, feel better Draco." George replied as he walked towards the door.

"And for the record, we aren't going to tell either." Fred said as he closed the door behind them.

Severus waited pensively for a few minutes as he fed the boy the potion, handing him a handkerchief before setting him in a chair. He sat back down at his desk and turned towards his snake who was sniffling.

"Tell me what happened," Severus said kindly.

"I think something's wrong with me," Draco said, despite the calming potion, his eyes were once again filled with tears.

"What makes you say that?" Severus questioned concern in his tone.

"I've gone to the toilet over 10 times today, it's like I have to go every hour. I've had 3 accidents today too," Draco admitted shamefully.

Severus's face was blank but inside he was feeling the effects of guilt. He never expected the child to be hurt, humiliated yes. He had assumed that Draco was just like his father, since he tended to do everything Lucius did when they were at school. Lupin was right, unlike Lucius, Draco showed remorse.

"I apologize for not allowing you to be excused this morning," Severus said quietly.

"That's ok sir, I knew your rules beforehand." Draco replied softly.

"Perhaps, my rules need to be revised," Severus replied. His rules he knew were unethical, to deny a child that right was unforgivable. Harry had showed him that, unlike him they were still children and they sometimes could not hold it for 4 hours, especially after consuming the juice they tended to drink for lunch and breakfast.

Draco didn't say anything; he just looked at his hands. He had to know something though, or he was going to be sick thinking about it.

"When will my father come for me?" Draco asked his face blank but fear shone bright in those silver eyes.

"He won't child, I didn't send the letter," Severus replied quietly.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, refusing to believe that.

"I can assure you, I hadn't gone around to sending it," he replied.

"So you probably will now right?" Draco said his heart heavy in his chest.

"No child, I won't send it. You had an accident, you are still a child, and I will not have you punished for that." Severus answered.

"Professor, can I talk to you about something?" Draco asked softly.

"Of course Dragon," Severus said kindly.

"I told my father about what I did to Potter, and though I know I can't take it back but would it be ok if I apologized to him?" Draco asked quickly.

"You want to apologize to Potter?" Severus asked his eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"Yes sir, Professor Lupin said Potter, was the reason he saw that I needed the loo in class today." Draco said before going on to explain what exactly happened.

Severus listened with rapt attention, another way Harry was unlike James. Lily was forgiving at the best of times, and Harry had inherited that. He was proud of his son for being the better man, when he himself could not. Slytherins were different then Gryffindors, they tended to get revenge, not forgive as Harry did.

"That seems like a good idea," Severus replied before placing a potion in front of Draco.

"What's that sir?" Draco asked curiously.

"To help with your overactive bladder," Severus said.

"Thanks Professor," Draco said gratefully before quickly swallowing the potion, waiting for it to take effect.

"You're welcome Draco," Severus replied.

Draco sat their quietly, happy that he wasn't in trouble but he wasn't stupid to think that he didn't have detention. He had disgraced himself and his head of house from his lack of control this morning. He grimaced, speaking of which he hadn't had a chance to relieve himself.

"What and I going to be doing tonight sir?" Draco asked, placing his wand on the man's desk. Snape didn't allow magic in his detentions and he didn't fancy getting accused of something if he happened to clean to well.

"I want you to write an apology letter to Potter. There is a huge possibility that he will not forgive you and I highly doubt approaching him will work against you." Severus said smoothly, considering the boy's past confrontations.

"Sir, are you serious?" Draco asked shock coursing through his body. He was sure that Snape would relish in what he did to Potter. This was a new development, but he didn't have a problem with it.

"Does it look like I am joking dragon?" Severus asked quietly.

"No sir. I'll get started right away," he said pulling out his parchment.

As Draco started in on the letter, he found he was having a hard time of concentrating. He didn't think the potion had take effect yet because he was feeling his full bladder and it scared him. His eyes widened but he didn't say anything, even as he frequently glanced towards Snape and back to his desk. He was unaware of how obvious he was being until the man spoke.

"Is there something in particular Mr. Malfoy that you find interesting on my face?" Severus asked neutrally.

"No sir," Draco said flushing at being caught. He squirmed in his seat as the man's dark gaze landed on him.  
"Then what seems to be the problem?" Severus asked curiously.  
"How long does it take the potion to work?" Draco asked, a bit of a whine in his voice.  
"10-15minutes," He said calmly.  
"Oh," Draco replied softly.

He really had to go, and no matter that Snape apologize about this morning; Draco knew that he would never be allowed to go in detention. He moaned softly as he tried to prevent himself from gripping his crotch.

"Out with it Mr. Malfoy," Severus said hearing the sound.

"Sir?" Draco asked innocently as he crossed his legs as tight as he could under his desk.

Severus didn't say anything, those his eyes narrowed as he took in the expression his student's face. The boy looked to be wholly uncomfortable and he was just about to ask why, when he saw the clenched thighs and crossed legs. The hand that was gripping his crotch spoke volumes, even if he hadn't already figured it out.

He sighed softly, not at all surprised by the boy needing to relieve himself. Nor the fact that Draco had yet to ask to be excused. He knew that the Malfoy heir was proud, and didn't want to admit such a weakness again, considering what happened this morning. He had really rattled the boy; he could see it even now.

"I will be right back; I just need to grab something from the classroom." Severus said standing up and making sure that his toilet door was open. He wondered of the boy would take advantage of it, or not before shutting the door to the classroom behind him.

Draco looked at the open door, and whimpered. He couldn't stop himself from glancing from the loo to the classroom door. Professor Snape wasn't like Professor Lupin and he wouldn't let him use his personal toilet would he? Draco shook his head before standing up, maybe he could finish before his teacher came back? Standing up shook his bladder and he marched in place for a moment as he struggled to hold on.

He held himself just to be safe as he slowly started the walk across the classroom, feeling extremely paranoid for the moment. Any minute Snape could walk back in, and he would be caught. Draco stopped short at that, he wasn't doing anything though, was he? All he wanted to do was use the toilet, was that really a crime? He blinked tearfully before slumping his shoulders, he obviously had pissed off the man today and he didn't want to get into anymore trouble. Ignoring the fullness in his lower stomach he started walking dejectedly back to his seat.

Severus grabbed a random potion vial and stood by the door, it had been 3 minutes and he was sure that Draco had taken care of himself. He walked into his office to find said child bent over at the waist by his chair, similar to a position that Harry tended to be in when the situation became serious.

"Mr. Malfoy, why haven't you used the facilities?" Severus asked in confusion.

"I wasn't sure I could sir," Draco answered quickly.

"I left the door open for you, I didn't need it." Severus said as he took a seat.

"Can I use it now then?" Draco asked after a moment.

"You may, hurry though." Severus said gesturing for the boy to do so.

Draco hobbled his way towards the open toilet door nearly tripping over his robe as he entered the door. He took off the constricting material unaware that he hadn't even bothered to shut the door. He whimpered as his bladder signaled him to release itself now, and he hurried to comply. He jumped up and down, one hand on the inside of his trousers as the other tried to undo his belt but he wasn't having much luck.

He didn't think that Professor Snape would help him like Professor Lupin so he didn't bother asking for help. Draco sniffled as his bladder contracted; he crossed his legs tight trying to prevent an accident. He tried to stifle a sob as he felt his hand holding himself suddenly get warm and wet. And his eyes overflowed with tears as he got ready for the inevitable.

Severus was grading papers, his eyes going towards the still opened toilet door. He knew that the Malfoy heir was as modest as he came so he was a bit curious on why the door was still open. Not to mention, he couldn't hear the tell tale sound of water on water, and he found himself standing up and walking towards the door.

"Draco, is everything alright?" He asked, poking his head in to make sure.

"Yes sir, everything is fine." Draco said lying quietly, as he tried to hold on longer.

"Why haven't you gone then? What are you waiting for? You look like you're about to have an accident child," Severus admonished.

"I can't get my trousers undone, I'm sorry sir," Draco blubbered out shamelessly as he held himself tight.

"There's not to apologize for, it happens to the best of us." Severus said quietly before waving his wand and banishing the belt, the button, and the zipper. That action allowed the boy's trousers to fall to his ankles; which Severus then lifted up the seat for him.

"Thank you sir," Draco said gratefully before turning towards the toilet. Not even caring that the man was still in the room, he pulled down his boxers and started to relieve himself.

Severus shook his head before leaving the loo and closing the door behind him. He took a seat on his desk and was going back to his grading when he heard a small knock on the door.

"Enter," he said before straightening up. He hadn't been expecting anyone else at this moment.

Harry entered Snape's office with a frown, his face uncomfortable in the least.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" Severus asked coldly, gesturing for Harry to look behind him. He had picked up Draco's robe and set it on his desk for him to get it, when he got out the washroom.

"I need a potion sir," Harry said as his stomach churned uncomfortably before stopping to look at the man in the chair in shock.

Harry eyes widen at the way his father addressed him but before he could get offended he noticed someone's work on the desk and a black robe hung over the chair. He looked at the man questioningly but refrained from calling the man dad like he normally did. Harry bent his head down, he had needed a potion. His stomach was feeling a bit off, but he wasn't about to ask for it now. For all he knew that was Malfoy's things and the last person he wanted to see right now was him.

"What kind of potion?" Severus asked neutrally, though inwardly, he was concerned.

"Never mind sir," Harry said softly before turning around and running out the office. He didn't need a potion he could deal with this himself. He shoved back the hurt; feeling like his father just chose whoever that was over him. But he shrugged, it was life, and unfortunately he was used to it.

Severus sighed softly unable to call the boy back like he wanted too; something obviously wasn't right with Harry. Resolving to have Minerva check on him he returned back to his paper, when the toilet door opened revealing Draco Malfoy, one hand holding his trousers up. He stood up and quickly fixed the boy's clothes and nodded to him to finish his detention. Severus wasn't expecting anything else from the boy as he sat down in front of his desk.

"Thank you Professor," Draco whispered before returning to his letter.

"You're welcome Draco," he replied back.


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N- Gotta love sick Harry :)**

**Chapter 73**

Harry rushed to the toilet near his father's office and just barely made it before he was throwing up in one of the stalls. He had felt off all day, and he hated going to the infirmary. Madame Pomprey tended to fuss over him especially when it came to his weight and he didn't want to hear it right now. That was the whole reason for him heading down into the dungeons for a potion, but that was for naught as his father didn't even want to see him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before flushing and walking out the stall. Rinsing his mouth out, and washing his face, Harry hurried towards his dormitory.

The next morning found Harry's stomach inching its way to his throat and as he got dressed he struggled to keep it all in. As his friends rushed off to the common room he took that time to spew the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He felt horrible, and a bit chilled but it was Friday and since he had a Quidditch match on Sunday, he wasn't about to complain.

Sitting in the great hall, watching everyone eat was almost his undoing and he swallowed constantly as his stomach convulsed. He drank his juice religiously, as it seemed to keep the nasty taste from his mouth. They had potions first thing today, and he was worried about the gross ingredients that might be his undoing. Grabbing his friends they started the trek down to the dungeons. As they neared the classrooms Harry found himself being pulled and he turned to look at Ron in confusion.

"The toilet mate," he said quietly.

Harry nodded, hurrying ahead of him as his stomach soured. He rushed into the toilet and was unable to make it to a stall and just barely made it to the rubbish bin. He groaned as he was sick, trying to stop it all.

"Harry, what did you eat?" Ron asked in concern as he came through the door.

"Nothing," he said hoarsely.

"Here, eat this then," Ron said holding out a peppermint stick.

Harry took it gratefully, the sweet removing the gross taste from his mouth for the time being. He went to the sink completely forgetting about even using the toilet before heading towards the class. He and Ron hurried towards class and made it with a few minutes to spare. Trying not to draw attention to his current ailment, Ron went and gathered the items while Harry wrote down the instructions on the board.

45 minutes into the class, he felt the pressure in his lower stomach, and he winced inwardly. In his hurry to get to class, he had neglected to do the one thing he had stopped at the loo for. He tried to ignore it, but like always that wasn't the case since he was now aware of it. His stomach was on the move and he felt his mouth watering, and froze.

He knew he had to do something, before his body decided for him. At the moment, he was feeling the urge to be sick, but at the same time his bladder was sending him urgent signals. Out of all the classes he had to be in, why now? Unless he wanted to defile his father's classroom floor, he knew he had to speak up. He tentatively raised his hand in the air.

"What is it Mr. Potter?" Severus asked neutrally.

"Can I um…may I use…may I be excused sir?" Harry stammered out, before he was breathing through his mouth, trying to will the bile that was inching up back down.

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry, not because he was annoyed at him but because Harry's face was taking on an ashen color. Not to mention why was he sweating in the dungeons.

"Mr. Potter, class has just started. Ask me again in a half hour and I will let you go," Severus said garnering shocked expressions throughout the class. He was expecting a Gryffindor to be the one to blurt out what they all were thinking but it turned out to be one of his snakes.

Professor, I thought we weren't allowed to go to the loo in your class?" Theodore asked in confusion.

"Recent incidents have made me aware that that rule shouldn't apply to my younger students," Severus explained swiftly. He could see them thinking and he knew they were going back to what happened with Draco.

"You forgot to use the toilet huh?" Ron asked knowingly.

"Yes, how could I be so bloody stupid?" Harry said with a sigh.

"Well you only have to wait 30 minutes, so keep positive dry thoughts." Ron encouraged.

"I will," Harry replied. His bladder though full wasn't what was on his mind at the moment. He had other problems to worry about, like the fact that he could literally feel his stomach in his throat. He wiggled in his seat, before turning to Ron.

"Did you have another sweet Ron?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I didn't even have that one. Neville gave it to me," Ron replied with a shrug.

"Oh dang it then," Harry said before swallowing hard.

All of a sudden he could feel it coming up, at that very moment and he jumped off his stool. He headed up to his teacher's desk aware of everyone's eyes on him but he didn't care.

"Professor I have to be excused right now," Harry said frantically, trying not to spew his guts right there on the man's desk.

"Mr. Potter, I have informed you have I not of when you can go. Please take your seat and do not disrupt me again, unless you want a detention and loss of house points." He said in a stern voice.

He couldn't for the life of him understand what had gotten into Harry. His potty dance was more or less there, so he knew he wasn't that urgent, was it? He shook his head, wondering if Harry was still mad about last night.

Harry didn't say anything as he turned around, though he could feel in his mouth that it was happening whether he liked it or not. He whined to himself before turning around and walking back to the man's desk only this time one hand was over his mouth and the other his stomach.

"Mr. Potter what is the meaning of this? Blatant disrespect," Severus asked loudly as he stood up and looked at the boy.

"But Professor I have to…" was all he heard before Harry gagged and then watched him push his hand forcefully back to his mouth.

That was all Severus and the rest of the class needed to hear, he knew without a doubt what the matter was now.

"You're excused Mr. Potter," Severus said quickly. He was fighting the urge to pick up his son and rush him to the nearest toilet.

Harry nodded but it was too late and he knew it, and he found himself looking around before grabbing the man's rubbing bin and sticking his head in it, just in time. He could hear the screams of disgust but he couldn't help himself as he sicked up in class. It was humiliating but not as much as one would think. He shuddered at the thought of what happened to Draco yesterday and if he had somehow puked on himself. He moaned as he finished looking up at his dad with glassy eyes.

"My office now Mr. Potter," Severus said quietly as he banished the mess in the bin.

Harry nodded before slowly making his way towards his father's office. Once there he took a seat on the couch near the bookshelf, kicking off his shoes in the process. His stomach was churning again and he felt so cold. He knew without a doubt that he was sick; he would probably have to go to the infirmary now. He had just closed his eyes for just a second when he felt this cold hand on his head and he leaned into it. Opening one eye he could see the concerned face of his father in front of him.

"Daddy, I'm sick," Harry whispered out, stating the obvious.

"I know you are child, just lay here and rest and as soon as class is out, I will take care of you." Severus said quietly.

Harry nodded, before whimpering as the movement made him dizzy. Add to that fact that his stomach was still churning and he barely had time to lean over the side of the couch before he was throwing up again. He moaned pitifully, as he heard it splash on the floor. He didn't look at his father as he finished, feeling ashamed.

"I'll clean it up," he said hoarsely.

"You will do no such thing," Severus replied sternly. He quickly banished the mess and threw a few refreshing charms around. He gently took off Harry's robe and transfigured it into a duvet and covered him with it.

Harry sighed softly, whimpering as he felt his father get up. He wanted the comfort, he was sick and he deserved it right?

"Daddy?" He sniffed.

"One second Harry, let me get a potion for your stomach among other things," Severus said as he headed over to his potion's stock. He grabbed numerous ones, before coming back to Harry who of course hadn't moved. He set him up gently and brought a vial to his mouth.

"It's icky, it's gonna make me sick," Harry said tearfully.

"It won't, this is a stomach calming potion. It's a minty flavor, it will help I promise." Severus replied.

"Kay," Harry murmured taking the potion. He sighed in relief as his stomach did settle down and soon his father was handing him another vial; fever reducer. He took that one, and the rest without complaint, and laid back down. One of them was laced with a mild sleeping draught so he could rest and he was feeling it.

"Wait Harry, didn't you need to use the toilet?" Severus asked, gently shaking him awake.

"No, I'm fine," Harry said tiredly.

"Alright, I'll come back and check on you a little bit later." Severus said, knowing he had to get back to his lesson.

Harry gave a sound that he understood and slowly started to drift off to sleep.

Severus placed a charm on him to alert him if Harry was sick again, just in case before heading back into his classroom.

Harry was content on the sofa at the moment, and was nearly asleep when he felt his bladder forcibly nudge him. He cursed inwardly, having just told his dad that he didn't have to go, and now the man was gone. He winced, knowing that if he slept he would end up just wetting himself and his father's couch. He slowly sat up, and tried to stand up. He ended up tottering for a bit before he sat back down in exhaustion.

He could see the door to his father's office loo, but he couldn't walk there. He rocked in his seat miserably, before grabbing himself. The clincher he knew was that he had to go as bad as he did, with a toilet that he could see, he just couldn't reach. He bounced up and down on the couch, trying again only to end up with the same results. With the amount of potions in his system, along with his sick and weak body, he had no strength to walk to the toilet.

Severus was watching over his classroom, occluding the feeling of being a horrible father away. As much as he wanted to check on Harry, he knew he couldn't draw attention to it. The Slytherins could excuse Harry being sick, but they all assumed that he sent him to the infirmary. He trusted Poppy of course, but he could handle his sick child by himself. He sighed before walking around the classroom, focusing on children, trying not to blow of their cauldrons.

Theodore was worried about Harry, he really felt for the kid. The one class you didn't want to be sick in, he was and he had to deal with Snape yelling at you while you felt bad. He shook his head, as he heard him instruct Harry to his office. He had assumed that Harry was going to the infirmary, but he could see from his seat in the back, that it wasn't so.

His teacher's office door was cracked and he could see that Harry was on the couch. He wasn't sleeping he was more squirming if anything. What was going on? No sooner had that thought crossed his mind, he saw the boy bend over like he might hurl again, and Theodore winced before raising his hand. He looked up at his teacher curiously before poking his finger so the man could come down.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Nott?" Severus asked quietly.

"Harry's gonna be sick," he said anxiously.

"I'm well aware that Potter is feeling ill," Severus said sternly.

"No sir, he's gonna be sick now. Like in your office," Theodore protested, gesturing for the man to turn around.

Severus's eyes widen, before turning around. The potion should not have worn off that quickly and he sighed softly as he looked through the crack. That wasn't Harry's I'm gonna be sick dance that was I suddenly realized I really have to pee dance. He shook his head, he couldn't help him at the moment, and he hoped Harry could hold on.

"Professor aren't you going to help him?" Theodore asked curiously.

"Silence Mr. Nott," Severus said firmly before starting to walk away. He could feel the guilt resurface.

"Professor Snape, please." Theodore begged silently.

"My office now Theodore," Severus said loudly, that the whole class turned around to give the young Slytherin a sympathetic look.

Severus wasn't blind; he had seen something in his snake's eye when he was asking him about Harry. Not to mention he had finally spoken to Lupin and it turns out Theodore actually like Harry. This he could use, he had no desire to lose any of his young charges to the Dark Lord when he returned.

Theo kept his face blank before hurrying into the man's office. He walked in and shut the door firmly behind him, taking a look at the boy on his head of house's couch.

Harry was shocked when the door opened, and he smiled in relief. His father always seemed to know when something was wrong; he didn't look up just yet, as he struggled to gain control. Which is why he hoped that his dad wouldn't be mad, when he found out Harry ruined the secret.

"Daddy, I need to go to go pee right now," Harry said frantically as soon as the door shut. His eyes shot up quickly when he heard a gasp and he stared horrified into the eyes of Theodore Nott.

"Why are you calling Snape daddy?" Theodore asked, his eyes unconsciously narrowing as he stared down the lion.

"It was an accident," Harry whispered out. He was gonna be in so much trouble.

"That didn't sound like an accident to me," Theodore said as he took a seat.

"It was, I didn't mean it. Why are you in here Theo?" Harry asked tearfully, trying to keep his tears at bay.

"Because you didn't look so good, and Snape sent me in here to check on you." He answered.

"I'm fine," Harry said even as he sat their gripping himself for it was worth.

"You look it," Theo replied sarcastically. "Why haven't you gone to the toilet Harry?" He asked gently.

"I can't make it by myself, too many potions in me." Harry mumbled out tiredly.

"Come on then, let's take you to pee then." Theo said easily as he stood up and headed over to the couch.

Harry looked at the other boy warily; he was so hot and cold. He helped him in the DADA classroom, but then just now he looked like he was angry with him. Was the boy going to hurt him now?

"I'm not going to hurt you; I daresay your father has charms in place." Theodore said easily. He would be talking to his head of house after class; he could already tell that Harry was in no position to explain anything. At the moment, he looked as if he was going to wet himself and then burst into tears.

"Ok," Harry whispered, putting his arm around the other boy's shoulder, and slowly walking to the office toilet on to have Theodore stop him.

"Where are you going Potter? The toilet is this way," Theodore said gesturing out the office.

"No I use my...d… Snape's," Harry said unhappily.

"Are you sure? I don't think that's allowed," Theo said carefully.

"It is so allowed, I gotta go!" Harry cried out as he crossed his legs tight.

"Alright stop freaking out; we'll do it your way." He said ushering the smaller boy through the hidden door and turned on the light. He awkwardly placed Harry in front of the toilet, unsure if the other boy could hold himself up without him.

Harry was breathing deeply, feeling exhausted from just that short walk. He couldn't unbuckle himself with his trembling hand, and he whimpered.

"Can you go get my dad?" He asked softly.

"I can't he's in class, it would be suspicious if he left again." Theodore said quietly.

"But I need him really bad," Harry said tears filling his eyes again. He hated being sick, it made him more emotional than usual.

"What's the matter? Maybe I can help," Theodore offered.

"I can't get my buckle undone," Harry sniffled.

"Oh that, no big deal Harry," Theo said bending down and undoing it with ease, as well as the zipper.

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully.

He had just slid down his trousers and was about to release himself from his boxers when, he felt the other boy let go of him. He swayed precariously and reached out blindly for the countertop. He missed and he could see he was about to fall headfirst and he closed his eyes, stifling a scream. Before he could hit the ground, he felt arms catch him. Heart still thumping loudly in his chest he opened his fearful eyes to look at the other boy curiously.

"Sorry, I thought you could stand up on your own." Theodore said sheepishly.

"That's ok," Harry said softly before turning back around towards the toilet.

"Merlin, I cannot believe I am doing this." Theo said turning his gaze up to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly. He didn't want to make the other boy uncomfortable.

"Not your fault, go pee Harry." Theodore said firmly.

Harry didn't need to be told twice and he quickly pulled himself out of his boxers and sighed in relief as he peed. He peed forcefully into the toilet, his eyes closing slightly in bliss. He tried to push it out faster, knowing how Theo felt at the moment.

Severus looked to his office, wondering what the hell Theodore was doing. It had been 15 minutes and he turned towards the class.

"I need to have a discussion with Mr. Nott about disrupting my class. If I hear one sound out of you, i will be handing out detentions. I don't care if you're in my house or not. Merlin help you if you try to sabotage someone elses potions" He warned glaring at them before walking towards his office. He threw a stasis charm on a few cauldrons just in case before walking in, shutting the door behind him.

"Theo? Harry? Boys where are you," he trailed off as he heard voices and he headed towards the toilet door.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he said in a dangerously quiet voice.

Theodore jumped while Harry screamed and in the process the Slytherin let go of him.

Harry screamed as he felt himself falling, throwing all caution to the wind and grabbing the toilet to catch himself. He stayed up right however having been in the process of relieving himself in the toilet, he was now unable to stop the flow. Which sucked as he was now peeing on himself and the floor; and he sniffled loudly in shame.

"What the fuck did you that for?" Theodore exclaimed ignoring his thumping heart in favor of trying to right Harry up. He was angry at being frightened and wasn't even aware he had cursed at the man.

"Theo you can't say that word," Harry whispered anxiously as he directed the last of bladder into the toilet.

Severus was looking at the scene in amusement. Although part of him was feeling horrible for scaring them and making Harry have an accident. Another part was furious how dare his Snake curse at him? He took out his wand and absently conjured up the soap.

"Harry come here," he said sternly.

"Daddy I didn't curse, please I don't want the soap. I'm sick," Harry whimpered out though he walked over towards the man slowly.

"Hush child, this isn't for you." Severus said spelling him clean and picking him up and hugged him to his chest.

"I told him on accident, about you being my dad. 'M sorry," Harry said softly.

"It's alright child, i will deal with it. As for you, you need rest." Severus said waving his wand at the floor and turning his gaze on his young snake.

"I don't wanna go to the infirmary," Harry cried.

"Hush, you will not be going there. But you are going to be sleeping." Severus said sternly.

"On the couch?" Harry asked softly.

"No Lupin has two free periods today. He will watch you," Severus said quietly gesturing for Theodore to follow them.

"Are we flooing?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Yes, take a seat and do not move Mr. Nott," Severus said before he quickly flooed to the man's quarters. After handing him the potions and promising to be back; Severus flooed back to his office and took a seat.

"Now where were we?" He said holding out the bar of soap.

"I'm so sorry sir," Theodore said eyes wide. He knew already what that was for. He had heard stories from the older snakes, not to curse in front of Snape and he hadn't just done that. He had actually cursed at the man.

"No you're not, but this will make certain you are." Severus said crooking his finger.

Theodore got us and stood in front of the desk. He sighed before opening his mouth, closing his eyes when the soap was placed in.

"Keep that in your mouth while we talk," Severus said before launching in on his lecture.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Harry wasn't sure how his dad was going to handle his mistake with Theo and he was too tired to care. He yawned softly before he drifted off to sleep, unaware of Madame Poppy coming and spelling more potions into his stomach. He was too deep into his sleep to notice he had completely soaked the bed he was laying in.

Not that it mattered because Remus spelled it clean with him in it. When he woke up again, he felt better as if he hadn't been sick at all, but he was still feeling weak. He sat up and looked around the darkened room, his hair going everywhere. Yawning he got out of bed and feeling along the wall made his way out the bedroom.

"Professor?" Harry called tiredly.

"Harry, what are you doing out of bed?" Remus asked coming from the kitchen.

"I have to go pee," Harry replied, too tired to be embarrassed.

"Follow me," Remus said walking quickly down the hall and opening a closed door.

"Thank you," Harry answered, as he made his way inside, and quickly took care of business.

When Harry came back out of the bathroom, he was surprised to see his father there. What time was it anyways? He slowly made his way to the man, where he was then picked up. Laying his head on his shoulder, Harry soon found himself drifting back off to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up in his bed in Gryffindor Tower feeling brilliant, not at all sure what happened. Thanking his father, he hurried up and got dressed, before making his way to the common room. After breakfast Harry wondered why Hermione was freaking out about random facts about DADA. He shrugged before thinking back on what he was told, in between his bouts of consciousness last night.

Harry shook his head; he couldn't wrap his head around what Snape had just told him. Malfoy wanted to apologize to him about what he did to him in the loo. He was a bit apprehensive, but Professor Lupin and Snape had said that he was being truthful. He didn't understand how the other boy wetting himself made him change. Oh well he wasn't about to give himself a head ache thinking about. At the moment he was walking with Ron and Hermione to DADA, wondering what they were going to be doing that day.

As they entered the classroom, Harry looked around as the desks were spread out weirdly. Where they having a test? He glanced at Hermione curiously.

"Is there a test today Mione?" He asked softly.

"Yes, he said it on Monday that we would have a test this week. He at least scheduled it for Friday so that gave us ample time to study. I sure hope you and Ron studied." She said before taking a seat in the front.

Harry looked at Ron in horror, though he was great in defense he didn't like going into the classroom blind so to speak. They took a seat in the back, ignoring the Slytherins and Harry turned to Ron.

"Did you know there was a test today?" Harry asked softly as Professor Lupin walked in.

"No, why didn't Hermione warn us like usual?" Ron asked with a shrug.

"I don't know," Harry said worriedly as Professor Lupin started giving instructions.

The classroom quieted down as everyone listened to what he expected them to do today. Harry bit his lip in concern, he was worried. He had been trying to do well in his classes ever since he realized that he now had someone who cared for him. He didn't want to disappoint Snape.

Harry waited until the man had passed out all the tests and went back to his desk towards the front before turning to Ron. He was trying to calm his nerves, especially when he felt his bladder nudge him. He hadn't gone since before breakfast that morning, but he wasn't worried at all. He reached over and poked Ron who had this weird look on his face.

"What are you doing?" He whispered as everyone started their tests.

"What's it look like, I'm taking a test." Ron said looking at him strangely.

"I meant, why are you making faces?" Harry asked.

"The first question stumped me," Ron murmured back.

Harry nodded before going to check it out, the first question on his test was easy and he absently wondered if each person had a different test.

"Does your test have a number or letter on the top corner?" Harry asked after a moment. He wasn't asking to cheat he was just curious like always.

"Yea, I have number 4, what's yours say?" Ron asked turning to look at Harry.

"I got number 2, I think it's so no one cheats," Harry said softly before stiffening as he felt rather then saw someone behind him.

"There is no talking during the test, especially not about what I just heard." Remus said sternly from behind them.

He had heard the boy's whispers and had hoped they would have quieted before he intervened but he was forced to step in. Especially when they started talking about the different tests, he had no way of knowing if they were about to cheat or not. He knew that both Harry and Ron were good kids, but everyone made mistakes.

"I'm sorry Professor Lupin," Ron and Harry said quietly.

"I'm sure you are, Ronald to the front please," Remus said grabbing Ron's test and gesturing towards him to get up.

"Why do I have to move?" Ron grumbled as he followed his teacher.

Harry looked at his friend morosely, wishing they didn't have a test today. He sighed before he got to work. Halfway through his test Harry was really starting to feel his full bladder and he was unconsciously squirming on his seat. He didn't pay much attention to it, instead just trying to maintain his focus on the paper in front of him. It didn't take long for him to realize that he couldn't just ignore it.

Especially when he felt his bladder contracted and he found himself leaking a bit into his boxers. He stiffened before looking up at his Professor's desk. Normally, Harry would have already raised his hand, but since Professor Lupin had already spoken to him earlier he didn't want to draw attention to himself. He could already tell that when Ron moved that the man thought they were trying to cheat, but they weren't. He sighed before biting his lip worriedly, and turning back to his test.

Harry tried to prevent himself from panicking, his bladder signals getting even more urgent the more he worried over it. He was thinking back to the start of the class and he was wishing that he hadn't been so disruptive earlier. He sighed softly, before glancing at the clock. They still had an hour and half of class left, and he didn't think he could wait that long.

He knew for a fact that he could no longer concentrate, and at the moment, he was perfectly fine getting a zero for the day. That is until he remembered that Snape would be less them impressed with that score especially since the man knew he could do better. He whined softly to himself, unknowingly, alerting someone else of his problems.

Theodore was sitting to the left of Harry on the Slytherin side of the room, and he glanced over at the other boy when he thought he heard something. He watched Harry for a few moments, before looking up at Professor Lupin in alarm. The man himself was in his office at the moment, but another look at Harry told him that if he didn't do something, the kid would most likely wet himself again. He sighed softly, unsure of what to do.

"Psss, Harry what are you doing?" Theodore whispered.

Harry looked at the Slytherin in alarm, understanding that he had been caught. He hastily removed his hand from in between his legs only to quickly bring it back as he spurted. He trembled at the momentary lost of control. It was painful having to hold his water back, especially when it was as full as it was.

"Just leave me alone please," Harry murmured, face the picture of misery.

"Not bloody likely, why haven't you asked for the toilet?" Theodore asked quietly.

"Because he's gonna say no," Harry whimpered out.

"Why he do that? I don't think he's gonna say no," Theodore said confusion in his tone. Professor Lupin he knew was the one teacher who let you out to use the toilet, everyone knew that.

"I got in trouble earlier, so he's not going to let me go." Harry explained, blinking back tears as the reality that he just might wet himself in class, was starting to come true.

"That's not true," Theodore insisted softly.

"It is so, and I really gotta go," Harry sniffled out.

"I'll tell him ok?" Theodore asked calmly.

"You're gonna get in trouble," Harry said shaking his head in the negative as he crossed his legs tight.

"No I won't;" Theodore said confidently before standing up. Ignoring the looks he was receiving he hurried towards his Professor's door, and walked through the open door. He was rewarded when the man looked up at him in shock.

"Theodore, what are you doing child? Are you already finished with your test?" Remus asked.

"No sir, I'm almost done though, but I need to ask you something." Theo said quickly.

"I can't help you with anything you need on the test Theodore that would be cheating." Remus said with a shake of his head.

"I know that sir, it doesn't have to do with the test," Theo said affronted at the whole idea that he would cheat.

"Sorry child, but whatever it is, it's going to have to wait until the test is over," Remus said firmly.

"It can't wait sir," Theodore said his face etched in worry.

"It's going to have too," Remus said in the same tone.

"What if you needed the loo during the test, could you go?" Theodore asked quickly, concerned for how Harry was faring out there.

"Of course you could go is that what you needed? Is that what can't wait?" Remus said standing up quickly as he stared at the child.

"Yes sir," Theodore said answering the last one only.

Harry for his part was beside himself; Theo had disappeared in the office and had yet to come out. He stifled a sob as he felt a spurt leak out again, before placing his arms on his desk and burying his head in them. He curled his legs up, crossing them as tight as he could, he could swear that he was constricting blood flow, but nothing seemed to help. Trying to suffocate himself as the pain in his bladder intensified, he sobbed quietly, wishing that Snape was here again.

"You can use my toilet then, usually I wouldn't offer it to students, but in emergencies I do." Remus said walking towards the out of the way door and opening it.

"I don't have to go," Theodore said anxiously.

"But you just said that you did." Remus said in confusion.

"I meant that Harry has to go, really bad." He said his eyes darting glancing towards the classroom, even though he couldn't see anyone.

"Of course he does, thank you for telling me Theo," Remus said ruffling his hair on his way passed him. "10 points to Slytherin now come finish your test."

Theodore grinned, he didn't do it for the points, but he welcomed them nonetheless. He blanked his face as his teacher led him back to his seat. He winced as he looked at Harry; it looked like the boy was trying to turn his legs into that of a pretzel. He breathed a sigh of relief as Professor Lupin walked over to him, and he turned back to his test. He knew that the man would help him.

"Harry cub, can you stand?" Remus asked softly, as he placed on hand on the boy's shoulder. He could smell the salt water, not to mention hear the sniffles, so he knew he was crying.

Harry nodded once, unsure if he actually could. But he didn't want to wet himself in class so he forced himself wipe his tears away and try. He stiffly stood up, his knees bent awkwardly; as he wished he could hold himself. He didn't but he turned his tortured gaze to his teacher.

"Let's go," Remus said quietly, placing and arm around him as if Harry was sick; which worked in their favor as he was recovering from his 24-hour bug. He swiftly ushered him into his office and closed the door.

Once in the safety of the office, Harry quickly shoved his hand into his crotch as he looked up at the man in fear.

"Can I please use the toilet?" Harry asked his tone defeated expecting the man to say no.

"Of course you can, what I would like to know is why Theodore had to speak for you. Why didn't you ask me before it got to urgent?" Remus asked.

"Because, you thought me and Ron were cheating. And I didn't want to get a zero when I had already gotten into trouble." Harry said quickly. Why in the hell was he getting a lecture before he peed? Snape always gave it to him after, Harry felt like he was going to explode.

"I didn't think you had cheated Harry, well not yet anyways." Remus replied. "Didn't I tell you that I would never deny you that right?"

"I gotta go pee," Harry whimpered as he jumped up and down in place.

"I'm sorry cub, the doors open." Remus grimaced, he had forgotten before taking his thumb and gesturing behind him.

Harry staggered towards the washroom and made a beeline for the toilet. His shimmied off his robe with ease but with one hand permanently attached the front of his trousers; he could not for the life of him undo his button.

"I need help, I need help," Harry moaned out softly as he felt his bladder spasm again. He gasped loudly as it tried to release itself without his permission.

Remus was already heading towards the loo when he first heard Harry calling for him. He quickened his pace when he heard the gasp, and he was in the doorway as he saw the front of Harry trousers darken.

"I need help," Harry cried piteously out again.

"I know you do, relax cub that's only going to make it worse." Remus said taking out his wand and flicking it at Harry. The trousers slackened and started to fall down as the button came undone and he hurried towards the boy and pushed them down.

"Thank you," Harry said as he lifted himself out of his boxers as soon as he was free from his trousers.

"You're welcome cub," Remus said throwing a cleaning charm at Harry's clothes and walking out and heading back to the class, expecting Harry to do the same when he was done.

Harry sighed audibly in relief as he went, trying to push it out as quickly as he could. He didn't want anyone to think anything weird. He shook his head; they didn't even know why he was in the office anyway. He shrugged to himself before forcing the last of his wet out. Pulling up his now dry trousers he flushed and washed his hands before making his way out the man's office. He kept his head down as he walked to his desk, still aware that his eyes were red. The last thing he needed was someone noticing he had been crying. Harry shook his head before focusing back on his test. Now that he no longer had to go, he was able to concentrate and he finished up about 30 minutes later.

Class was soon let out and Harry frowned as he saw the look on his friends face. He was sure that they wanted to know what happened with Professor Lupin, and why he had to go to the office. Problem was he didn't want to talk about it, especially with Hermione, because the girl really couldn't take a hint.

"Harry, what was that about? Are you ok?" Ron asked when they had walked a few paces away for everyone.

"I'm fine now Ron, I just needed the loo," Harry said looking at his friend. He shook his head, as Ron quickly got it; interesting considering the redhead was slow on the intake.

"Then why didn't you ask to be excused then?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Because there was a test," Harry said quietly.

"That doesn't mean anything," Mione said softly.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Ron butted in, trying to change the subject.

"Isn't there a Quidditch match Sunday?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron curiously.

"Merlin there is, I had forgotten. Are you ready for it Harry?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Of course Ron," Harry replied happily before they launched into Quidditch talk.

"Boys," Hermione muttered before following them to the common room.


	75. Chapter 75

A/N- Sorry, no i havent died, or got maimed and all. I'm updating ALL my stories today, so if your a fan for more then one, you are in for a treat. Alright, I wanted to apologize, life/work and lack of internet got into the way. As it is, my tablet needed another app before I could upload to fanfic, man they really need an app because I wrote many a chapters on my phone and could only upload it via .txt which sucks. As its the day before Thanksgiving, I knew I had to update now. Thanks for the wait and happy Holidays everyone.

Chapter 75

Harry was excited December was nearly here, he had a Quidditch game tomorrow and he was so happy to play. He loved flying, but he didn't get to do it a lot, especially not that year with the dementors around.

He bit the bottom of his lip, as the paper from that morning speculated that Sirius Black was indeed coming for Hogwarts, and he didn't know what that meant for him. Too be honest he was freaking out a bit, but he hid it more or less or tried too. The last thing he needed was his dad to fuss over him like he was a baby or something.

He trudged into the great Hall with his friends, directly after tossing their bags in the common room. He was so hungry his stomach was loudly sending him its displeasure, and he grinned embarrassedly as Ron's shocked expression since it was usually Ron's stomach that did the talking. Harry grinned as they walked over towards the table, the smell of dinner wafting through his nose making his mouth water.

As he took a seat on the bench, and started loading his plate, he was oblivious of something. Unaware that he was suppressing his urge to for the toilet in favor of only listening to his stomach. If he hadn't been so hungry, he would have realized that he hadn't used the loo since after lunch and he was due for a break. Harry bit into his chicken and moaned softly in delight as he ate. He squirmed on the bench a bit as he ate, ignorant of everything but his food.

As he started in on his mashed potatoes, taking a gulp of his pumpkin juice he suddenly stilled as his bladder jolted, bring him back down to earth. He glanced at the head table, and back at his full plate. He knew that the man's dark gaze was on him. Because of his Dursely upbringing, Snape had been very strict about him eating at every meal. He wasn't allowed to skip one like everyone else; he was told that if he did he would have detention the next day, no matter what. Harry had no intention of getting detention with Snape, so not when the outcome would be he missed his Quidditch game.

He fidgeted in his seat, trying to hurry up and eat. That fact that he was now aware of his need was distracting him just like when he took his test. He sighed softly, as he glanced at the head table again, trying but failing to catch the man's eye. He whined softly to himself, looking at Ron once, but unsure how his mate could even help him. He's moving around so that Percy who was doing his round of checking the table, and making sure everyone is eating noticed him.

"Harry, what's the matter?" He asked quietly.

"I need the toilet," Harry said with red tint on his face. He had gotten fairly comfortable around all the Weasleys this past summer.

"Oh, well you're excused," Percy said quickly.

"I can't go," Harry said dejectedly.

"I just said you could," Percy said in confusion.

"I'm not allowed to get up until I have finished my dinner," Harry said carefully, knowing the other boy would know who he was talking about.

"I'm sure he didn't count on something like this happening Harry," Percy said with a frown as he looked at the head table.

"I just don't want to get into trouble," Harry replied, one hand going underneath the table.

Percy shook his head before making a beeline for his brothers.

"Fred, George, can I have a word?" He said quietly.

George looked at his Fred in confusion before standing up and moving away so they could talk to their brother.

"What's up?" Fred asked curiously.

"I need you to do me a favor," Percy said quietly, his gaze flicking quickly to check on Harry and back to the twins.

"Depends on the favor," George said easily.

"I need you to go to the head table, and tell Professor that Harry needs the loo, but he's says he's not allowed to get up." Percy said with a shake of his head.

At Percy's words, the twins automatically glanced in Harry's direction and nodded to each other before making their way towards the staff table. It wasn't a surprise to see them walk up there, so everyone paid more or less attention to them. Everyone knew them as pranksters who got along with just about anyone, even Snape. Speaking of which they headed straight for the potions master who looked to be deep in thought, as he stared at his food.

"Professor Snape," Fred said quietly as they walked to where he was seated.

"To what do I owe the pleasure," Severus drawled as he stared at the twins in question.

"Is Harry allowed to leave the table?" George asked softly before spelling a privacy charm around them.

"When he's finished with his food he is," Severus replied easily.

"What if he needs the loo, can he leave and then come back?" Fred asked quickly.

"Of course he can; what does this have to do with anything?" Severus asked eyes narrowed.

"Harry needs the toilet," George said, jerking his head subtly in the direction of the lion table.

Severus turned his gaze towards his son and, his eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he schooled his face as he turned back to the twins.

"Take him right now," he said his tone urgent as he recognized that version of his gotta go dance, knowing his son was a few moment away from a full blown accident.

"Yes sir," George said his own eyes widening as he heard the tone. Canceling the charm they quickly walked back over towards the lions table.

"Harry, let's go," Fred said poking him in the back.

"I told you I can't go just yet," Harry said quietly, though his eyes were shining a bit too much for their sake.

"Your Professor said you could. He said to take you right now, so let's go." George said firmly.

"Ok," Harry replied jumping up from the bench. His hands were gripping the sides of his robes tight to keep from grabbing himself which he would have done had he been anywhere but in the great hall. He couldn't help himself as he was now walking back and forth as he waited for one of the twins to move.

"Right let's go," George said placing his hand on the boy's shoulder and leading him out the hall.

Harry walked stiffly out the hall, doubling over in agony with his hands in his crotch as soon as they were away from watching eyes. He slowly tried to walk towards the toilet that was just down the hall from them.

George was watching him for a moment before gently picking him up, despite the boy's protests and quickly running towards the loo, where he pushed opened the door. He headed towards a stall and set Harry down whom instantly ran in, leaving the door open. George shook his head before holding the door close with his hand as he waited for the boy to finish.

Harry unzipped his robe with ease, thanking Merlin that he had on the easiest pair of trousers in life. They were a snap button, and it quickly came away. He tried to set himself in position but before he could fully get himself out he was dribbling on the front of himself. He took himself out of his boxers and aimed it at the toilet bowl, sighing audibly in relief as he went.

George sighed in relief as well; these close calls were killing him. Between Ginny and Harry he didn't know who had it the worse. He shook his head waiting for Harry to finish so they could go back and finish dinner.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Harry woke up the next morning with excited butterflies in his stomach. It was his first game where he would have Snape as his dad and he was glad they weren't playing Slytherin. He really wanted to make him dad proud and he hoped this would be the way to do it. Especially since he was good at flying and catching the snitch; he knew it wouldn't be that hard. They were playing Huffelpuff and he hurriedly got dressed, waking Ron up in the process. After they had gotten dressed they went down to the common room and collected Hermione before heading to the Great hall.

The Hall was buzzing with excitement in anticipation of that day's game and Harry grinned happily. As he sat down to eat he was more nervous and he found himself forgoing his normal breakfast of pancakes and drunk mostly his milk. He chanced a look at the Head table to see his head of house smiling but Snape was scowling. Harry shrugged, that wasn't unusual in itself, so he didn't worry about it. He absently drank his milk before switching over to pumpkin Juice. Sooner rather than later, the twins came to get him and they headed to the locker room.

"Are you excited Harry?" Fred asked as they walked into the locker room.

"Definitely," he replied with a grin, trying to ignore the nervousness the closer it got to the game. Would Snape be cheering for him on the inside since he couldn't show that he liked him? What if he messed up or something?

"You'll do fine, and Snape will be proud whether or not we win," George said quietly after staring at him for a moment.

Harry beamed at them before getting dressed for the game. As he listened to Katie's pep talk he grabbed his broom ready for anything. He took a breath before mounting it as they exited the locker room and took to the sky. Harry hovered in the air, as Madame Hooch released the snitch.

"I want a nice clean game," she said looking from both teams. But she had nothing to worry about; the lions and badgers weren't a hostile group when they were together, unlike the lions and the snakes.

Harry took off as the game suddenly begin, dodging bludgers as he searched for the elusive golden ball. He was unsure of how much time had actually passed when he started to feel the familiar pressure in his stomach. Looking towards the scoreboard he saw that Gryffindor was ahead of Huffelpuff buy 70 points. He grinned, now all he had to do was find the snitch and the game would be over.

About 25 minutes when by and he still couldn't find it, and he was shifting on his broom. It was uncomfortable, knowing that he could do nothing about it. He whined to himself as he slowly scanned the field looking for the snitch. The broom had added pressure on his stomach and all he wanted was the game to be over. Ducking out of the way of bludgers he dove up down and spotted something gold out the corner of his eye. Turning towards it, he shot after the snitch. He was focusing on nothing but catching that tiny ball.

His legs were crossed tight under his broom, reminding that if he didn't want to disgrace himself in front of everyone he had better hurry up and catch it. As the ball lurched down, he followed in a risky Wronski Feint right after it. He reached out with his hand to grab it, but he couldn't it was just out of reach. Groaning in frustration he hurried after it, his movements frantic now. He sighed loudly in relief as he hand closed tightly around the ball.

"Harry Potter had caught the snitch! Gryffindor Wins," Lee Jordan yelled excitedly.

Harry smiled; unaware that it came out as sort of a grimace. He hurried down to the ground, holding the snitch up proudly. Harry handed the ball off to the Hooch and dropped his broom. He danced around as his teammates congratulated each other his hands balling into fists.

"I'll meet you guys in the common room," he finally said stiffly as his bladder contracted.

"Harry wait…"

"Don't you want…"

"To celebrate…"

"With us?" Fred finished.

"I will in the common room," he repeated before taking off towards the locker room.

He couldn't grab himself, and though he wanted to see Snape's face he couldn't afford to at the moment. As he neared the door, he sighed in relief only to squeak out in shock and fear as he felt himself grabbed from behind.

"Harry relax mate, it's just us," George said happily before they lifted him on their shoulders.

"Put me down, I need to get down now," Harry yelled loudly as he squirmed. He was so close to the toilet and yet he couldn't go because the twins had him in their grasps.

"What' the rush Harry? Snape will still be there," Fred asked curiously.

"I gotta get down, please," Harry whimpered all this jostling wasn't feeling very good. He closed his eyes, willing himself to hold on longer.

"What's the matter Harry? You can't honestly think we'll drop you?" George asked, looking appalled at the whole idea.

"I know you won't please, I need to get down," He repeated, tears filling his eyes now as he felt his boxers get warm and wet.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Fred asked looking at him in concern.

"I have to get down," he wailed before his body trembled as his bladder forcibly released itself.

"Harry why are shivering…" George trailed off as he felt something warm roll down his neck and then the back of his shirt.

He sighed softly, everything starting to make sense now. The way Harry was dancing when he landed, how he quickly ran away, and why he was heading towards the locker room. They gently set him down, George sighed softly, knowing Fred had figured it out as well.

Harry stood there sobbing as he wet himself, his pee spreading out in a puddle around him. He looked at the twins angrily, this was all their fault.

"I hate you," he whimpered out before looking down at his wet state.

"We are so…"

"Sorry mate, we didn't…"

"Realize that you needed…

"The loo, though we should have." George said guiltily.

Harry sniffled, his good mood vanishing. He didn't care about the party in the common room, or anything else. He just wanted to go lay in his bed, his real bed the one in his father's quarters.

George pulled out his wand, flicking it at Harry, cleaning him up, before doing the same to him and his brother.

"Fred, you thinking what I'm thinking?" He said quietly.

"Yea, let's go," Fred replied, picking up Harry who immediately stiffened in his arms.

Harry didn't say anything as he was picked up, he hoped they wouldn't run into anyone. He didn't want to explain why he was crying, or why he couldn't stop the tears. He buried his head into Fred's shoulder and sobbed quietly.

George sighed tiredly; they really hadn't meant to make Harry have an accident. They were just super excited about the game. He led the way into the dungeons, glad they hadn't run into anyone. Knocking on Snape's office door, they had a sense of déjà vu as they were let in. He didn't say anything until his Professor had spelled the door.

"What happened to Harry? Was he attacked again?" Severus asked, eyes narrowing in concern as he reached for his child.

"We um…we accidently made him have an accident," Fred replied softly as he handed the boy over.

"When was this?" Severus questioned pulling a calming draught from his pocket.

"Just now, like right after the game. We just thought he was trying to get away from the party. We didn't know he needed the loo," George said, shaking his head in regret.

"I see, we'll I'll take it from here," Severus said gently.

"Again, we are really sorry Harry," Fred said before making their way out.

Harry didn't look up until they left, his grip on his father never wavering.

"Harry, it's alright it was an accident," Severus said gently.

"I peed on them," Harry whimpered out.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked softly.

"They had me on their shoulders and I peed on them," Harry repeated softly.

"It was an accident and their fault Harry. No you don't get to feel bad about this," Severus said sternly.

"But I was the one who peed," Harry weakly protested.

"Yes, but you were heading to the toilet, you were just intercepted."Severus replied.

Harry sighed softly but he didn't answer, he was still feeling ashamed.

"I was proud of you today Harry," Severus said softly.

"You were?" Harry asked in shock.

"I was, you did very well." He replied.

"Thank you," Harry beamed happily.

"You're welcome," Severus replied. "Where do you want to spend Christmas Harry?" He asked.

"Could we go back to the Manor?" He asked shyly.

"If you'd like," Severus said easily.

"I want to have a real Christmas," Harry said softly.

"Then a real Christmas you shall have," Severus said gently.

Harry grinned happily; he couldn't wait until he told his friends. This really was turning out to be the best year ever, now he just needed to know what Snape wanted for Christmas.


	77. Chapter 77

**A?N- Still trying to catch up, mutiple updates today *Cheers***

**Chapter 77**

Harry frowned as his bladder once again sent urgent signals to his brain but there was nothing he could do for it. Last night Sirius Black had tried to get into Gryffindor tower and everyone was freaked out; his dad the most. Even though he tried not to let Harry know that he saw through his mask. He groaned silently as he looked to his head of house. If you needed the toilet, you had to be escorted by a teacher, and there was no way he was asking.

He mused it was very similar to last year when the Chamber of Secrets were open. He had double potions after lunch today and he hoped that he could hold it until then. He knew his dad would let him use his office toilet. At the moment lunch was after Transfiguration and usually he would make a stop with Ron but unless he wanted the whole class to wait on him he was screwed. He tried to keep his fidgeting to a minimum and he did but the downside was his stomach felt like it might explode.

As it neared the end of class Harry's lower stomach was hard and exceptionally full. He walked to the great hall with his class and he found himself seeking out the toilets but he couldn't go. Sitting down next to Ron who was loading his plate, Harry didn't feel as hungry. How could he eat if he had this kind of pressure coming from his stomach? He more or less played with his food, ignoring the gaze behind him and his friend inquires as to what was wrong.

"I'm not very hungry is all," he murmured finally.  
"Are you feeling sick again?" Ron asked.  
"No, I'm ok just not hungry like I said," he repeated.  
"Well if I were you I would try to eat something. Snape is scowling more than usual," Hermione said casually, knowing Harry would catch on.

Harry grimaced before turning to some soup and pouring some in his bowl. The liquid was good, and he found himself finishing it quickly. He grabbed some bread turning to glance at Snape to see a subtle nod. Harry turned back to his friends happily. He had forgotten about his bladder until lunch was over and he stood up. He grimaced at the unbelievable pressure in his tummy but didn't say anything. Harry kept his gaze down as they walked with the snakes down the dungeons. As the neared the classroom and passed the toilets Harry wished that someone else had to use it as well, but no one did. He didn't speak up, and soon enough they had arrived at the classroom. Harry walked in with his classmates, feeling wretched as he took a seat. He was unaware that his face was the picture of misery and more than a few people had noticed.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Ron whispered, not oblivious that Snape was also paying close attention as well.  
"Nothing," he lied, his stomach was hurting. Was it possible for your bladder to explode?  
"If that's true, then why do you look like someone hurt you?" He pointed out.  
"I don't," Harry weakly replied.  
"Yes you do. Do I need to get Snape?" He hissed.  
"No, don't do that Ron," Harry said quickly.  
"Then spill, "he said firmly.  
"I didn't get a chance to use the toilet yet," Harry whimpered out.  
"When's the last time you've gone?" Ron asked with dread in his stomach.  
"This morning when I woke up like you," Harry replied painfully.  
"No I went during Herbology." Ron said sheepishly.  
"What do you mean? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked a bit hurt.  
"Because it was spur of the moment. Professor sprout sent me and Neville to her office. You remember? And we both took advantage." Ron replied softly.

Harry turned his gaze away from his friend, blinking back tears. He wasn't sure from what they were from. He bent to get his quill and hissed in pain from his stomach.

"Harry it wasn't like that, you weren't done with your assignment," Ron tried to explain.

"Leave me alone," Harry replied resignedly.

Ron looked at his friend, he didn't know Harry had been suffering, but he should have. He sighed loudly trying to figure this out, when he felt Snape behind them.

"My office Potter," Severus said sternly. He had figured that Harry wouldn't speak up, especially if the whole class had to wait on him. He knew that Harry would rather hold then have someone find out, Damn Durselys. Severus was angry at the whole situation. If Black thought he was getting Harry he had another thing coming.

Harry slowly walked to his dad's office gingerly taking a seat. A minute later the man himself walked in and stared at him.

"Harry go use the toilet," he said wearily.

He didn't bother asking how the man knew, before hobbling into the loo. He unbuckled himself quickly and positioned himself, feeling his stomach fuller then he ever felt. As he lifted himself out he heard his father go back into the classroom. That was fine with Harry, as he sighed in relief at the thought of being able to let go he suddenly looked up in confusion. He really had to go, but nothing was coming out.

"What's going on?" He said in confusion and fear as he tried to push his pee out.

Why couldn't he pee? He groaned, taking a few more minutes trying to relax but he couldn't. He could have cried as he walked back into the classroom. He took a seat, sniffling to himself. He had a chance to go and he couldn't. He looked down at his book, as his Professor talked.

"Harry do you feel better?" Ron murmured carefully, wondering if Harry was still feeling hurt.  
"Yes," Harry lied, his voice wavering as he spoke. He didn't want to talk to Ron; he was just tired of everything.

Ron looked up at his friend and frowned.

"Liar, why didn't you pee?" He said angrily.

"It's none of your business," Harry retorted.

"You're my best friend, that makes it my business," Ron replied with narrowed eyes.

"That doesn't mean anything, stop talking to me," Harry hissed out.

"Tell me, or I'm getting Snape," Ron threatened.

Harry glared at him for a moment, before ducking his head. He stomach was so full; it was actually hurting more now. He felt like he might explode, though he couldn't. Why couldn't he go?

"I couldn't, it wouldn't come out. It really hurts too," Harry admitted tearfully.  
"Oh my Merlin, you've held it for too long." Ron said knowingly.  
"What do I do? I have to pee," Harry whimpered.  
"It helps Ginny when Bill or Mum massages her stomach," Ron replied.  
"But no one can help me," Harry pointed out with a groan, as he wiggled around in his seat.

Harry hadn't even been able to button his trousers back up; his stomach had made that impossible.

Ron didn't answer that though he stood up and walked to his teacher's desk.

"Mr. Weasely," Severus drawled with narrowed eyes.  
"I need to talk to you, outside." Ron said swallowing fearfully as those dark eyes gazed back at him.  
"About what? Trying to flake out on your assignment," he taunted.  
Ron flinched but shook his head. "I need to talk to you," he said again.  
"I fail to see where that's my problem," Severus said though inwardly he was thoroughly curious.  
"It's an emergency," he pleaded.  
"Weasely's gotta piss!" Someone yelled out, before the class laughed.

Ron blushed but his gaze didn't leave Snape's.

"Is that true?" Severus asked softly.  
I just really need to talk to you," he replied tiredly, he said bouncing slightly. He hoped the man would take the hint and think he did.

Severus nodded before walking out the classroom, expecting the boy to follow suit. Outside the classroom he spelled a privacy charm and looked at the redheaded boy.

"Ronald do you need the loo?" Severus asked immediately.  
"No it's Harry that's dying to go," he said quickly.  
"That's not possible; he was using the loo when I left." He replied.  
"He tried. But he held it too long and he says it hurts but he can't pee," Ron said stressfully.  
"He's going to hurt himself," Severus said in shock.  
"Not on purpose, he said he tried to force it out but it didn't wanna come. He's gonna cry, I think it's really painful now," Ron said softly.  
"Thank you Ronald I will take care of it. 10 points to Gryffindor go take your seat."

Severus said canceling the spell and walking back to the classroom.

Harry swiped at his eyes angrily. Wishing he could go pee. His stomach was taut and super full.

"Mr. Potter, my office now," he said sternly.

Harry winced at the tone but hurried to comply. He stood rather then sat once he arrived sniffling as he held himself with two hands. Snape came in a few seconds later.

"Let's go to the toilet," Severus said before walking to it.  
"I can't go," Harry cried softly.  
"I will help you go," he promised.  
"How will you do that?" Harry asked curiously.  
"I'll show you, unbuckle your trousers," Severus instructed.

Harry did just the pulling them down and staring at his father sadly.

Severus sighed before pulling the boxers down as well and setting Harry on the toilet.

"No dad I'm a boy," Harry said trying to get off the toilet.  
"Trust me Harry I am aware," he said dryly.  
"Why do I have to sit then?" He asked in confusion.  
"The relief is going to weaken you," he murmured before gently massaging Harry's stomach. He leaned over and turned on the faucets.

Harry trembled on the toilet closing his eyes as his bladder contracted painfully.

"Oww, oww, daddy owwie," Harry whimpered squirming as he tried to unconsciously hold it all in.  
"Don't fight it," Severus muttered  
"It hurts though," Harry cried out, trying to pull his dad's hand away.

"I know it does, just relax for me ok child," Severus said speaking calmly, as he continued his motions.

"Oh…dad…I…," Harry tried to speak before shuddering once more as his pee poured out of him forcibly.

Severus continued his massage, not wanting Harry to accidently clench up.

"Ahhh," Harry sighed out as he peed.  
"Never are you to hold it this long again." Severus said sternly.  
"I would've gone but everyone was gonna know," Harry weakly protested.  
"Why didn't you go when Longbottom went?" He asked quietly.  
"Because I was still working on my plant and she told him to get a certain book. I didn't know they were going to use the loo," Harry sniffled.  
"Alright I'll take that. You should have gotten me at lunch or Minerva," Severus replied.  
"I'm sorry dad," Harry said softly as his stream still going strong.  
"Don't let it happen again," Severus said enunciating every word.

"I had to go a lot," Harry said in awe as he listened to it hitting the water.

"Yes, I daresay you would have nearly flooded the classroom had you wet yourself," Severus replied wryly.

"I don't want to have an accident," Harry said shaking his head.

"I know that silly child, I was just stating a fact," Severus replied. "Are you almost done Harry?"

"Yes, I think," he said closing his eyes to hold in the rest. He didn't want his dad to get annoyed that he was taking too long.

"Stop that Harry, not at all what I meant," Severus said feeling the clenching of his muscles under his hands.

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly as he released the last of his wet.

"Good boy," Severus remarked before standing up as Harry finished.

Harry stood up and pulled his clothes up before flushing. He felt so much better.

"Wash your hands and come back to class," Severus said before walking out the loo.

Harry nodded before shaking his head. "Wait," he called.

"What do you need Harry?" Severus asked leaning on the door.  
"Can you…clean my face?" Harry asked, his eyes were red, obvious that he was crying.  
"No, sorry Harry We need it as proof. You're going to walk out of here like a sullen child," Severus instructed.  
"But dad I don't want them to laugh at me," Harry said quietly, his eyes filling up again out of hurt and the humiliation his dad obviously wanted him to have.  
"They won't, they all know how I can be," he promised before turning around and walking out his office.

"Dad," Harry cried out, before quieting. He tried to wash his face with cold water, but it was no use, Resigned to his fate, Harry walked out of the man's office with his head low, as he made his way to his desk.

"Took you long enough Potter, do I need to remind you of how to tell time in detention?" Severus said snidely.

Harry's head snapped up, as he looked at his father sadly. His expression was sad but he shook his head slowly.

"No sir," he replied softly before taking his seat.

Draco looked at his Head of house in confusion, why was Potter crying? What had the man done to him? Could no one else see the Lion's red face? He looked at the other boy uneasily before shaking his head; he still had to give that letter to Potter. He frowned, before turning back to his potion.

Harry didn't say anything to anyone as class ended, it wasn't like he could run out like usual. He had to stay with the whole group, while Snape escorted them to the great hall, or something. It sucked all around. He couldn't wait until next week, it was winter Holiday and he was ready for it. At the moment, he was tired of pretending, he hated that he had to pretend to hate Snape and vice versa.

As Snape walked out first, Harry frowned deciding to be in the back this time. He didn't want to see his dad, though no one was making fun of him he didn't like the glances he was getting. He sighed before pulling from his friends, and straying towards the back. He was thinking about everything when he realized that Malfoy had lingered back as well. He fingered his wand as his heart picked up, but he glanced up to see Theo not too far from him and he relaxed a bit before turning towards the blonde boy.

"Can I help you Malfoy?" He asked quietly.

Draco was uncomfortable, one about being this close to the boy and the other he was completely out of his element. Malfoys didn't apologize, yet he had done it to the Weasleys and was about to do it to Potter. What was the world coming too?

"I wanted to give you this," Draco said with a sigh before holding out the envelope.

"What is it?" Harry asked warily.

"A letter," Draco replied, resisting the urge to be sarcastic.

"From who?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Me," Draco answered.

"Why?" Harry asked carefully.

"I owe you an apology," Draco said formally.

Harry colored as he remembered the incident before seeing red. He got in trouble for retaliating for that, and Malfoy got nothing. Harry sighed; it was the story of his life. He didn't say anything but he did take the letter. Shoving it into his pocket, he shook his head and hurried up towards his friends.


	78. Chapter 78

**A/n- I love Sirius despite, that story on my profile. *sad face it was a challenge in my defense* And I wanted to incorporate him and coming to meet Harry. So here he is...enjoy last update for today, but more will follow soonish I promise.**

**Chapter 78**

Harry was excited, it was finally Christmas Holidays and he and Snape were going to head back to the Manor as soon as everyone had left. He had wished his friends goodbye, they were taking the train back but he wasn't. He was waiting near the castles door watching his friends take the carriages to Hogsmead. Harry smiled as they left and was in the process of turning around and going back into the castle when he saw it. It was a big, black dog and it was just staring at him.

Having no experience with dogs, not unless you count that menace Ripper, Harry was a bit wary. Still he found his Gryffindor courage and walked towards it slowly. As he walked towards it, he was hoping this didn't turn out to be a bad idea as he didn't want to get bit. His dad would not be happy about this that's for sure. Harry stood still as the dog walked over to him and sniffed him. He relaxed when he saw the dogs tail wagging and Harry sat down next to him and petted him.

"Sorry I don't have any food," Harry whispered softly as he ran his fingers through the dogs fur.

Harry noted it was really thin; probably a stray and he had an impulse to keep him.

"Do you want to come live with me? I'm sure my dad won't mind maybe," Harry said excitedly.

Harry looked at the dog as he whined, but he didn't know why. Harry stood up about 15 minutes later not wanting to get left or something and prodded the dog up as well.

"Come on, let's go see if my dad will let you stay with me," Harry said walking towards the castle.

Harry wished he had a leash or something as the dog didn't seem to want to come to castle with him. Harry frowned as he looked at it before looking sadly at the ground.

"That's ok; you don't want to come with me. I get it," Harry said sadly before turning and walking towards the castle alone. He didn't bother to turn around to look for it, as he walked through the big doors he felt something bump into his legs. He turned around to look at the dog in shock.

"What are you doing? You don't have to come with me," Harry said pitifully.

The dog just stared back at him but didn't say anything so Harry shrugged before walking into the castle. He could hear the animal behind him but he didn't care at the moment, as he headed to the dungeons. The dog was pretty silent and he soon reached their quarters, where he let himself in. He didn't bother to take off his coat, knowing that they would be leaving in a few moments anyway.

"Dad are you in here?" Harry called out, looking back at the dog curiously.

"I'm in my lab Harry, I'll be just a moment," Severus replied.

Harry turned towards the dog in horror as it started growling when it heard Snape's voice and Harry quickly reassured him.

"Quiet, that's my dad, if you bark at him he probably won't let me keep you." Harry said frantically.

Thankfully the dog quieted and Harry took a seat on the chair the dog at his feet. As his father came out of his lab he quickly made his way over to him.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Harry asked quietly.

"Of course Harry, is something the matter?" Severus asked concern in his voice.

"No, but I found something. And dad he was so skinny, and he remind me of how I looked at the Durselys, and can I keep him?" Harry said quickly.

It took Severus a moment to decipher exactly what Harry said and he got a sense of dread in his stomach.

"Keep what?" He asked carefully.

"I found a dog," Harry said proudly, before patting his thigh and said dog walking towards him.

Severus kept his face neutral as he stared at the dog, who looked pretty menacing from where he was standing. He was all set to say no when he got a look at Harry's face and sighed.

"Enough with the puppy dog eyes Harry," he said warily. He was a sucker to Lily's eyes no matter whether her son had them or she did.

"Can I keep him? Please daddy, I'll take care of him and everything," Harry promised.

"You may care for him for the remainder of the holidays, but he's far too obedient to be a stray. I think he may belong to someone, after Christmas break we will see and then we will go from there," Severus explained.

"Ok, thanks so much dad," Harry said happily. "Are we flooing now?"

"We are, go get your things so I can shrink them," Severus said.

Harry nodded running to his room and grabbing his duffel bag, he didn't need to bring his trunk, and there wasn't a point.

"Dad; can you take me Christmas shopping this week? I have to get presents for everyone," Harry asked excitedly.

"Of course child, "Severus said allowing a small smile to grace his face.

"Could we also…maybe get a tree?" Harry rushed out.

"It wouldn't be a proper Christmas without a tree now would it?" Severus said with a nod.

"My first Christmas with my dad, I'm so excited," Harry beamed.

Severus grinned before picking accioing the floo powder.

"Did you want to try to floo by yourself now Harry?" Severus asked casually.

"No," Harry said quickly.

"But I need to floo with the dog," Severus explained carefully.

"I can come with you both," Harry said his eyes worried.

"It'll be a tight fit," Severus replied, trying to push Harry to floo alone.

"Then come back for me." Harry pleaded his eyes filled with fear.

Severus sighed before nodding his head in defeat. "Come on boy," he said gesturing to the dog.

Harry frowned, knowing his dad was probably disappointed in him. He bent his head down, his lower lip trembling. He was a coward; he didn't deserve to be a Gryffindor. He couldn't even floo alone, he was so weak.

Severus looked at the dog, which looked like he dragged himself to him before conjuring up a collar and putting it on him. He looked up to Harry to find his son on the verge of tears.

"Hold on Harry, what's the matter child?" Severus asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm sorry daddy, I'll floo alone," Harry said blinking the tears back.

"It's alright child, I shouldn't have pushed you," Severus replied with a shake of his head.

"But I'm a Gryffindor, I'm supposed to be brave," Harry replied tearfully.

"We will talk about the definition of bravery when I return. I want you to go pee before I get back," Severus said firmly as he grabbed the dog and climbed into the fireplace.

Harry didn't say anything as his father disappeared into the fireplace. He angrily wiped the tears from his eyes. He didn't see the reason to use the toilet, not because he didn't feel like going but because they were only going to the Manor.

Not much could happen in like 5 seconds could it. Harry waited patiently for about 5 minutes until his dad came back. He didn't say a thing; he just grabbed the man and silently held onto him as they disappeared in the flames. He opened his eyes and was just about to head upstairs, when his father called him back.

"Not so fast Harry," Severus said casually.

"Is it time for our talk?" Harry asked quietly.

"I'm holding that off until tonight, for the time being I would have thought would want to pick out our Christmas tree today." Severus explained.

"Omigosh, really dad?" Harry said excitedly.

"Yes really," Severus said before ushering him out the floo room and towards the front door.

"We're going into the muggle world to get a tree, it's by far the best experience," he said simply.

"That sounds great dad, can…can I bring the dog?" Harry asked softly.

"If you must," Severus said quietly. Truthfully he didn't want the mutt around, when he had flooed in without Harry, the dog had growled so severely at him Severus was afraid he would attack him.

"Come here boy," Harry called, laughing as the dog nearly knocked him over.

"You can't keep calling him boy, name him if you will. That however doesn't change a thing on where he stands," Severus warned as he got into the car.

"Dad how far is tree place we're going?" Harry asked as he put the dog in backseat, climbing in next to him.

"About 2 hours away or so," Severus replied as he started up the car. He didn't think to ask if Harry needed the toilet because he had assumed the boy had listened to him back at Hogwarts.

"Wait, I need to go get something," Harry said quickly. He wanted to get his game boy, but most importantly he wanted to use the loo. He hadn't gone when his dad told him and he didn't want to get his father angry.

"You're talking about your game right?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir," Harry replied.

"I got your game bag," he replied passing it back as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Thanks dad," Harry replied before pulling out said item. He leaned on the dog, allowing the warmth to sooth him as he started his game up. Losing himself in the game, he barely noticed the time going by and soon enough they were there.

"Come on Paddy," Harry said as Snape parked the car and Harry got out. Harry looked at the dog curiously as he sat on the seat looking at Harry. He mused silently that if dogs could look shocked, Paddy would have.

Severus handed Harry a leash he had conjured up, and Harry nodded his thanks before attaching it to the dog's collar. Harry laughed as Paddy licked his face and turned and reached for his dad's hand.

"Do we have ornaments at home?" Harry asked softly.

"A lot, you will be surprised by how many decorative items we have, and that's not even including the magical ones," Severus said leading Harry towards the tree lot.

Harry gasped audibly as he looked at the many trees, he couldn't wait to decorate it. This was barely the first day of break and already they were getting a tree. He had no idea what Snape had planned but that didn't matter, he trusted the man whole heartedly.

Severus prodded Harry forward trusting the dog to protect him; he wasn't blind to see how the dog watched the boy. At times, Severus was sure that the dog was trying to refrain itself from attacking him. He couldn't figure it out, but since the animal had yet to do anything ill towards them he would let it go. It was already overprotective of Harry, and he found himself hoping that it didn't belong to anyone.

"Dad how about that one?" Harry asked, pointing to a small scrawny tree.

"Do you really want that tree Harry?" Severus asked plainly. "I can afford the best for you; do not simply pick something because you believe it is too much."

Harry embarrassedly shook his head; he still had times where he could barely believe this was real. Sometimes he found himself pinching his arm just to be sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Use your words," Severus said patiently.

"No dad I don't want it," Harry said softly.

"Then go find a one that you do," Severus said kindly.

Harry grinned before tightening his grip on Paddy's leash and hurried ahead of Snape so he could properly pick out a tree. He spent about 30 minutes picking out one and by then he was subtly shifting from foot to foot. Ignoring the warning voice in the back of his mind he looked around for Snape.

"Dad I found a tree," he called loudly, looking around.

"I'm here Harry," Severus said looking across from him as he gestured to one of the workers that they were ready.

"Dad is it to big? Do you think it will fit in the Manor?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Of course it will fit you silly child," Severus said easily.

"Good," Harry replied happily as he watched the man setting the tree up.

"Come on along Harry, so I can pay for it and you can have a treat," Severus said reaching for his hand.

Harry grabbed his father's hand as they headed to the front of the tree lot. He grinned as his dad handed him a cup of sweet hot chocolate, and he nearly moaned in pleasure. It was yummy and it warmed him right up; which was good as the snow had nearly frozen his nose. Harry took a seat on the bench as he waited for his dad, sipping his hot drink in delight. He couldn't ignore that he needed the loo anymore, especially as he was adding more liquid to his bladder.

Harry leaned against his father as the man took a seat, not wanting to ruin the moment. They watched as the men loaded the tree on the top of the car and secured it before informing Snape that it was ready.

"Finish your cup of cocoa and we'll go," Severus said, it was getting dark and he wanted to be home before it got too late.

"Yes sir," Harry replied trying to drink quickly, which he nearly got a scalded tongue for his troubles.

"I didn't mean rush," Severus gently admonished before spotting to go cups near the stand. Grabbing one and putting Harry cocoa in it, he gave it back to his child.

"Thanks dad, this is brill," Harry replied as he looked over the cup.

"I know, let's go child," he said as the snow lightly started to fall again.

Harry nodded before getting back into the car. He buckled up and absently drank his cocoa as he looked out the window.

"Harry, why did you name the dog Paddy?" Severus asked curiously.

"Well I was going to name him Padfoot, but my doggy is already called that. So Paddy works," Harry said simply. He looked curiously at the dog who had gone silent at his explanation. Harry looked at him warily unsure of why he was so quiet now.

Severus shrugged as he got back on the roadway, well he didn't have to answer to that silly name so it didn't bother him much.

"We need to stop at a store to get him some food," Severus said.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" Harry asked quietly.

"We can, but any reason why?" Severus asked curiously.

"No," Harry said weakly, his left leg bouncing as he placed his empty cup in the cup holder.

"Is the something the matter child? Are you feeling ill?" Severus asked worriedly.

"I drank too much cocoa," Harry said softly.

"You feel sick then," Severus said misunderstanding as he handed Harry a paper bag.

Harry took it and set it on the floor, as he tried to discreetly hold himself. He whimpered softly, attracting the attention of Paddy who nudged his leg softly. Harry looked up, wondering if Snape would be mad, but he knew already wetting in the car, on their first day was a way to get grounded. He really didn't want that, especially as they had a tree to decorate.

Harry wiggled around in his seat constantly as the urge to pee got stronger. It got to the point where he couldn't even keep still and more than once he could feel his father's eyes on him.

"What's the problem Harry?" Severus finally asked.

Harry didn't want to admit that he had foolishly disobeyed his father by ignoring his request for his own good. He didn't want to have an accident either that was a sure fire way to be grounded. He had to speak up.

"Umm…," Harry trailed off trying to think on his feet.

"What is it Harry?" Severus asked glancing in the front mirror to look at his son's worried face.

"I…I think Paddy's gotta go pee," Harry said anxiously, his hand tightening in Paddy's fur by accident.

"What makes you say that?" Severus asked, inwardly groaning. He was already looking for a place to pull over as soon as he could.

"He was moving around a lot, and he keeping looking at the door as if he wants to get out," Harry said half lying.

"I see," Severus said with a sigh.  
"Are you gonna stop dad?" Harry asked quickly.  
"As soon as I can," Severus replied honestly.

Harry ignored the gaze in Paddy's eyes. He could see in those eyes that there was disapproval at his lie. Having been raised with muggles, Harry didn't think this was unusual. He didn't know enough about animagus to know that his dog was one. His father wasn't paying that much attention so they were both unawares.

"Dad, are you going to stop?" Harry asked again unable to stop himself. His desperation was driving him crazy.  
"I am, though I am curious about something. You said Paddy was in need of relief, but how come you failed to mention that you needed to relieve yourself as well?" Severus asked casually as if he was discussing the time.

Harry stared at his father in horror before looking down at his lap and shrugging. He thought about denying but that would be pointless not to mention a waste of time. It was only his dad and he wasn't embarrassed.

"I thought you'd be mad," he finally admitted.  
"Now; why in the world would you think that Harry?" Severus asked curiously. "You just consumed a large amount of cocoa, and the last time you used the loo was hours ago." He said easily.

Harry nodded before wincing. "Where are you going to stop dad?" He asked.  
"At this upcoming rest stop, is that gonna be ok Harry?" Severus asked, trying to judge on how bad his son had to go.  
"I think so," Harry whimpered as he moved around.

Harry sighed before burying his face in the dog's fur again. He had his legs crossed tight when his bladder started to contract.

"Daddy," he moaned loudly.  
"I know Harry, give me a few minutes," Severus said speeding up a bit.  
"Oh I need the loo, I need the loo!" Harry yelled out desperately.  
"Just hold on about 10 minutes more," he said gently.  
"I can't, I gotta go now!" He said sniffling.  
"Harry I don't understand why you have to go so bad so soon," Severus mused, starting to get more and more concern.  
"I forgot to go when we left Hogwarts. You didn't give me a chance to go at the manor," Harry explained.  
"Because I thought you took my advice and gone at school." Severus said frowning.  
"I know I'm sorry, I didn't know we were getting a tree right away." Harry whispered.  
"That's quite alright," Severus said as the rest stop came into view.

Harry groaned as he held himself between his legs, the dog's eyes turned to one of concern. As the car parked Harry had just unbuckled himself when his door opened and his father was soon lifting him out.

"Come on Paddy," Harry whimpered out, the dog obediently following them.

Severus didn't comment on it, locking the door and hurrying towards the single restroom. He was in the process of shooing the dog towards the trees when Harry tightened his hold on him.

"What is it?" Severus asked.  
"What if he leaves? What if he thinks we'll leave without him?" Harry said his right hand unconsciously squeezing himself constantly as he asked.  
"He won't, come on before you pee on yourself," Severus said firmly as he opened the door.

Harry wiggled down watching Paddy run for the trees before his dad shut the door. He bent at the waist before walking the quick distance to the toilet. Crossing his legs he tried to unbuckle his jeans, getting freaked out the more he struggled.

Severus was watching from the door, waiting for Harry to ask for help if at all.

"Daddy help; I can't do it," Harry finally called out as he jumped up and down.  
"Calm down child," Severus said bending doing to undo the trousers.  
"Hurry up, please," Harry begged.  
"Alright," Severus said undoing everything and quickly turning Harry around.  
"Oh thank Merlin," Harry said sighing in audible relief as he slid down his boxers and started peeing.

Severus was waiting patiently by the door for Harry to finish. He was deep in his thoughts and was a bit startled when Harry's voice suddenly pierced them.

"Dad am I in trouble?" Harry asked softly as he finished up.

"Have you done something I don't know about?" Severus asked with a wryly smile.

"No, but for almost not making it," Harry said sadly.

"You're fine Harry, I for one should have been clearer on why I needed you to use the loo in the first place." Severus explained. "Wash up so we can go get that mutt," Severus said affectionately.

Harry grinned before doing what his father said and running outside. He called to Paddy and they all got back into the car and headed home.


	79. Chapter 79

So I'm updating again Merry Christmas all who celebrate it...and Happy Holidays to everyone be safe!, this trip between Sev, Harry and Ron will last for like 2 chapters I think..I'm not sure, but plently of real life desperation situations. I have a ton of things planned, and yes, i do actually have a plan for Sirius, I just have to make some other things fall into place first.

Chapter 79

Harry was asleep by the time they arrived home, and Severus wasn't at all surprised. Even though it was only 3pm, Harry was due for a nap considering the activities they had done already. He carried him into the house, the dog following protectively. Severus found himself talking to the animal, knowing that magical pets tended to understand bit better then muggle ones.

"This is Harry's room," he whispered as he opened the door said child's room.

It was fairly neat to be a teenage boy's room, but Severus knew the cause. As he got Harry dressed for bed, he was aware of the dog watching his every move. He shook his head as he laid Harry in bed and tucked him in.

"Well get up here then," Severus said gesturing to the animal who promptly laid at Harry's feet.

Severus nodded before closing the door, going back out to the car to grab the tree. As he carried it into the house, putting it into the sitting room, he mused that he still needed to get Harry presents. Nodding his head, he would talk to Harry to see if he wanted to go see the Weasleys for tomorrow.

Severus had been looking forward to the Christmas Holidays as well; he had a few things planned. First off he wanted to take Harry and possibly the youngest Weasely spawn to a snowboarding lodge. Severus had found that Ronald could be very protective of Harry, and since he tended to look after him when the potion's master couldn't. He nodded thinking the plans through as he started to prepare dinner.

While Severus was getting dinner ready, and Harry was sleeping Paddy was thinking. He wasn't a regular dog; he was none other than notorious mass murderer Sirius Black. The Sirius Black who was supposedly coming to Hogwarts to kill Harry. At the moment, he was trying to understand how Snape ended up with Harry. He had no intention of hurting his godson, no he had better things to worry about, like how to corner that rat Pettigrew and prove his innocence. As soon as he was declared innocent, he was definitely getting custody of Harry.

He growled to himself, but he could admit to himself that the man had treated his godson with care and dare he say it…love. But that didn't mean that he wanted Harry raised by a snake, Snivellous in particular. He didn't understand why Harry wasn't with his grandparents or Moony at the very least. Sirius stilled as he felt Harry move, changing his serious expression to one of playfulness.

Harry woke up a few hours later, sleepily opening his eyes as he looked around. He knew he fell asleep in the car and the warmth once again blossomed in his stomach at his dad having put him to bed. As he moved to get out of the bed, he found something heavy on his feet.

"Paddy, are you awake boy?" Harry asked tiredly as he looked down at the dog.

Harry grinned as the dog lifted his head up. Harry rolled out of bed, and tottered down the hall and to the loo. As he was going in he shook his head as the dog tried to follow him in.

"No Paddy, you wait here," Harry said firmly, glad that the dog stilled. He hurried into the toilet and took care of business before tossing away the wet pull up. He washed up then opening the door, running downstairs.

Severus looked up as he wondered how someone so small, could make so much noise.

"Where's the fire Harry?" he asked dryly.  
"Hi," Harry said brightly, his father's sarcasm rushing over his head.

Severus grinned before shaking his head. "Hungry child?" He asked as he stood up.  
"Yep," Harry said following his father into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.

Severus fixed both of their plates before setting down a plate for the dog.

""I'll get some food for him tomorrow when I go out," Severus told Harry.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he started in on his burger and chips.  
"You are going to the Weasleys tomorrow; I will be heading into town." Severus said easily.

"What?"Harry asked in shock. He thought they were going to be spending time together. He put his burger down, no longer hungry for some reason, before turning his gaze to his lap.

Severus looked at Harry curiously; he could tell right away that Harry didn't want to go to the Weasleys which was a surprise to him.

"You don't want go see your friends? From my understanding their older brothers are home again." He said in confusion.  
"I just thought that this holiday we could spend time with just us," Harry said sighing before pushing his plate back. "Can I be excused?"

"It's may I, and no you may not. We will be spending time together Harry, that I promise you," Severus replied.  
"When is that then?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Tomorrow, it's just I need to get the remainder of your Christmas presents together," Severus answered.

Harry's face lit up for a moment, before trying to school his expression blank like Snape. He wasn't sure it worked as his father was smirking at him at the moment.

"What are we going to be doing? Are we going to decorate the tree soon?" Harry asked.  
"Not until next week. Tomorrow afternoon we are spending 2 days at a snowboarding lodge. I thought that you would have liked to bring Ronald along. I wanted to thank him for looking out for you in class," Severus said pointedly.

Harry looked at his father with wide eyes. "Yes, he'll want to do that dad. Best present ever!" Harry yelled excitedly.  
"That's not your present child, but you are welcome nonetheless." Severus said smoothly.

~*~*~*~*  
The next morning after Snape had dropped Harry off at the Weasleys, Harry was letting Ron know what Snape had planned for them. He was a bit sad to know that Paddy couldn't come with him that day or on the trip, but his excitement didn't let him ponder on that too long.

They hurried up and got Ron packed, Charlie coming in to help them. Harry was super excited, and Ron was happy to come along, especially since none of his siblings had ever done something like this. Harry knew Ron suffered from jealously and he was happy to be able to lessen that for a bit.

Harry blushed red as Mrs. Weasely warned Ron that if he didn't obey, she gave his dad full permission to punish him as he saw fit. Ron looked on horrified but he agreed so he could go. After making sure Ron had everything they went outside to play.

A few hours later Snape came through the floo, and after talking with Molly flooed back to his Manor with the two boys.

"How are we getting to the snowboarding lodge dad?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Apparating halfway there and then driving the rest of the way," Severus explained.  
"Ok," Harry replied grabbing his father's hand as they walked outside. "Wait where's Padfoot?"

"Albus took him back to Hogwarts, we will get him when we get back," Severus replied.  
"Oh ok," Harry answered easily.

"You've side-longed apparated before right Ronald?" Severus asked.  
"Yes sir," he answered before gripping the man's other hand.

Severus nodded, pulling both boys to him and disappearing with a nearly silent pop. They appeared on snowy road in the mountains where a car was parked.

"That's us," Severus said shivering a bit.

"Good," Harry replied running to it and hopping it, with Ron following suit.  
"Don't worry, I'll get you both snowsuits when we get there," he replied as he drove along the snowy road.

Harry was talking excitedly with Ron about the next 3 days, when he found himself unconsciously squirming around in his seat. He had forgotten to go pee when he left the Manor, and now he was feeling it bad. He looked around and only saw trees and snow, there didn't seem to be any rest stop anytime soon.

"Harry what's the matter?" Ron asked, noticing how quiet his friend had gotten.

Harry ignored him in favor of turning around and poking his father in the shoulder.

"What is it Harry?" Severus asked, turning the radio down.

"I gotta go pee," he whimpered out.  
"Damn, can you hold it Harry?" Severus asked, already knowing the answer.

"I…I don't know," Harry replied softly, though he didn't think he could.  
"That would be a no," Severus murmured. "Do you also require the use of the facilities Ronald?"

"No sir, I'm fine," Ron replied even though he did have to go a little bit but it wasn't serious.  
"Alright, I'll stop in a moment child," he replied, preparing to the pull the car over.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered out.  
"Don't be, I should have asked before we left like usual," Severus replied.

Harry whimpered as he shook on the seat, grabbing himself quite tightly. He opened his door the minute his father stopped and looked around.

"It's cold," he complained.

"Hurry up and pee and then you won't be cold anymore," Severus replied.  
"What if my pee freezes?" Harry asked fearfully.

"Harry that's not going to happen," Severus said gently.  
"But what if?" He pressed.

"Harry remember when you wet your pants that time, wasn't it warm?" Severus asked.  
"Yes sir," he said blushing. What did that have to do with anything?

"Go pee, I'll explain it in the car," he answered.

Harry nodded before unzipping and pulling himself out. He stood there freezing as he tried to pee, shivering from the cold and relief as he finally let go. Harry grinned before starting to make designs in the snow.

"Ron this is so cool," he yelled back.

"What's' cool?" Ron asked curiously.  
"Drawing in the snow with pee," he exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?" Ron asked' unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out the car.

Severus shook his head before sighing, but like usual he wasn't about to ruin his child's fun.

Ron laughed as he stood before Harry before pulling himself out and peeing as well. He didn't need to go bad, but he wanted to pee on the snow as well. He laughed as he went, both he and Harry making yellow snow. He finished moments after Harry and got back in the car.

"Put some of this on your hands," Severus said passing the sanitizer around.

"Ok," they replied before cleaning their hands.

Severus nodded approvingly before making short work of the road and making his way to the snowboarding lodge about an hour later. Getting upstairs and into their rooms, Severus looked around happily. It was a two bedroom suite, though it only had one bathroom, he wasn't worried.

"Are we going to the snow now?" Harry asked excitedly as he put his clothes away.  
"After lunch we will go," Severus said. That would give him enough time to get their snowsuits; he didn't want Harry or Ron to get sick while they were there.

"Good I'm starving," Ron replied with a grin, when he saw Harry's frown.

Harry didn't say anything, he wanted to play now. Not wanting to get in trouble in front of his friend, he headed down to the diner area of the lodge.

"What am I allowed to get sir?" Ron asked quietly.  
"Anything, within reason of course," Severus replied as they stood up and looked at the menu.

Harry grinned at Ron's obvious smile. He told his dad what he wanted and took a seat, followed closely by Ron. Talking about things that they were going to be doing after lunch, the food quickly arrived and they hurriedly ate. Walking into the snow shop was boring as they tried on a bunch of suits, but Harry found a blue one he liked and Ron found a green one surprisingly.

Severus paid for their things and went to the room to get them ready to go. After getting them dressed they headed back downstairs and into the snow, where they played the rest of the afternoon.

~*~*~*~  
The next morning Harry woke up, and headed into the loo to attend his morning duties. Snape was already up and fixing breakfast.

"Morning dad," he said happily as he took a seat.  
"Is Ronald not up?" Severus asked as he set the plates on the table.

"No but he'll wake up when he smells the food," Harry grinned.

Sure enough 5 minutes later Ron walked into the kitchen and took a seat.

"Morning," he murmured tiredly.  
"Good morning," Severus and Harry replied.

"After breakfast is done you and Harry are going to be put either a snowboarding or ski class, depending on who wants to do what," Severus explained.  
"Cool," Harry and Ron replied as they quickly ate breakfast.

Hurrying back to their room, they quickly got dressed, in their warmest clothes and jackets before walking back into the living room. They needed some help with their snowsuits however and Harry waited patiently for his dad to finish with Ron. Getting lost in his thoughts he wasn't paying attention when he was asked if he needed the loo and as a result ended up he needed it when his father was tugging on his boots.

"Dad," he said softly.

"What is it Harry?" Severus asked as he tied Harry's snow boots.  
"I need the toilet," Harry replied sheepishly.

"Uh oh," Ron murmured from his position on the couch.  
"I asked you if you needed it beforehand and you told me no," Severus said with a frown.

"I didn't hear you, I'm sorry," Harry replied quietly, as he shifted on his feet.  
"Well I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that you needed the loo," Severus said annoyance seeping into his tone.

Harry frowned before shaking his head. "I didn't mean to not pay attention," he tried to explain.

Severus stood up and stretched, before reaching for his own coat with a sigh. Truthfully, he wasn't going to make Harry wait, but he was irritated at the moment. Why did the boy wait until he had put on everything before informing him of his need?

"Professor are you gonna let him go?" Ron asked, looking from his silent Professor to his near tears friend.  
"I don't know should I," Severus mused as if he was thinking it over.

"Yes, I think you should," Ron replied quietly. He didn't want to see his best mate have an accident today.  
"Come here Harry," Severus said briskly.

Harry shuffled unhappily towards his father. "I'm sorry daddy," he said tearfully.  
"Quiet," he murmured with a sigh before he started the painstakingly process of taking everything off. 5 minutes later he had undone the snowsuit, low enough for Harry to use the toilet. He untied his sweats and gently pushed his son towards the loo.

"Are you mad at me still?" Harry asked, refusing to move as he looked at his father sadly.  
"Go pee Harry," Severus said sighing tiredly. The day hadn't even begun; he really hoped that this wouldn't set the stage for today.

"But are you?" Harry pressed.  
"I'm annoyed but no I'm not mad," Severus finally replied.

"You're annoyed with me," Harry whispered out, his bottom lip trembling.  
"No, I'm annoyed that you won't go and use the toilet. Didn't you say you needed it?" Severus questioned.

"Oh, and yes I did," Harry replied relief in his tone before scurrying towards the open toilet door. He was a bit freaked out that his dad was mad at him so he didn't close the door. A part of him was afraid that he was going to get left behind for what just happened.

"Close the door Harry," Severus called out.

"I can't," he yelled back and he really couldn't he had just started to relieve himself.

Severus shook his head as he tied his own boots as he waited for Harry to finish. He had just looked up to see Harry running towards him full speed ahead. Catching him, he redid everything and made sure he had money for their lunch before hurrying the boys out the suite.


	80. Chapter 80

I hope you guys appreciate this, I am upoloading a ton of chapters today...somewhere beetwen 5-7 so Im assuming a few a you had been good this year lol.

Chapter 80

Harry headed downstairs with Ron and Snape, already knowing what they were doing. Yesterday he had liked the snowboards better then the skies. Then again, it could be because Ron and he saw these older kids doing some tricks that looked really cool. He wasn't sure what they were doing after their snowboarding class, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Here are your boards," Severus said handing Harry and Ron a snowboard. Since Harry seemed to like it, he thought about getting him his own board and making this a yearly thing for them.

"Thanks," Harry and Ron replied before hurrying outside.

"I'll be down to get you from you class as soon as it's over," he promised.

"Ok bye dad," Harry called before walking out in the snow.

Severus shook his head in amusement before grabbing his skies; he might as well hit the slopes.

Harry grinned as they were first taught how to get on the board, and how to fall. It was all so interesting to him and he loved every minute of it. He grinned as he saw Ron blush, their instructor was a girl and Ron was crushing.

As they paired off the class moved to mini hills, and Harry laughed at how good of a time he was actually having. The first hour went by pretty fast and he found himself sweating in his snow suit, but he wasn't allowed to take it off. He drank his water bottle as he took a break looking around.

"When will we get to go on the ski lifts?" Harry asked.

"Soon actually," Becca promised.

Harry beamed before he turned back to practicing. Like she said in about 15 minutes she took the class to the first ski lift. It was fairly easy and Harry laughed excitedly as he snowboarded. He was very shock to see that the class was coming to an end. He made his way towards Ron.

"That was so brill Harry," Ron said happily.

"I know maybe Snape will let us try some more," Harry said excitedly.

"Let you try what?" Severus asked coming up behind them.

"More snowboarding off the lift," Harry said pointing.

"But of course, how did class go?" He asked curiously.

"Great and Ron has a crush," Harry said teasingly.

"Shut up Harry," Ron said face flushed in embarrassment.

Severus grinned widely but he didn't comment on it, he was happy to see both boys having a good time.

"We can go on the lifts and then after, I want to know if you want to go tubing," Severus said conversationally as they headed to the lifts.

"Awesome," Harry exclaimed happily.

Severus was ecstatic as the class seemed to help the boys tremendously. He watched them try to perform trick glad to see they were having a good time. A few hours went by and they were soon tired of the boarding, returning their equipment they went and grabbed a family sized tube.

As they were taking the lift up to the hill and Harry was settling down he became aware of his bladder. He looked down, not really wanting to stop his fun and ignored it. After all it had taken a lot of time to get all of his clothes off that morning, and he was having a blast at the moment. As they jumped off the lift the movement jolted his bladder, making him notice his lower stomach was actually kind of full; but he still didn't say anything.

He screamed excitedly as they started down the hill, the tube jumping a bit as they sled down it. He laughed happily, all his worries gone in that moment. As they stopped at the bottom of the hill he jumped up with a bright smile.

"That was so much fun!" he shouted.

"I know, it was wicked," Ron agreed with a smile.

Severus smiled, it was fun but their reactions were better.

Harry enjoyed it as they went up and down the hill a few more times, noticing the sky darkening a bit. It was only 5pm but it was already getting dark, up there in the mountains.

"Ok this is the last time, and then we're going in to warm up and have dinner," Severus told them.

"Uh huh," Harry said absently as he waited for impatiently for them to get on the lift again. He really had to pee now, they stopped for lunch but it was more a meal on their feet. Harry reached down and tried to give himself a quick squeeze, before taking a seat; but with his gloves that made it impossible. He was moving around in his seat and awful lot, but Ron was doing the same thing so he could see his dad assume they were both excited. As they got off the lift Harry bent down to fix his shoes to his board, and stilled as he felt it.

His bladder had enough of the abuse and was starting to make its displeasure known. He turned towards his dad with wide eyes.

"Dad I need…" was the only thing he got out before warmth was flooding his boxers and sweats. He trembled from the relief and shock of wetting himself. He sighed softly as his body relaxed as he peed himself. His eyes kinda clouded over as his wet continued in his snowsuit.

"What did you need Harry?" Severus asked turning to look at the boy when he stopped mid-sentence. He stared at Harry for a moment, his eyes were kind of glazed and he was immediately on alert.

Harry slumped down as he thoroughly wet himself. His eyes closed on their own accord as he finished with a sad sigh. Opening them he looked back at his father and Ron in confusion as they were looking at him in concern.

"Are you alright mate?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," he replied automatically.

"I beg to differ Harry," Severus said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Why do you look so weird then?" Ron pointed out.

"I'm just…I wanna go in," Harry said quickly.

"We are, just a second ago you didn't. Are you hurt Harry? Don't bother lying to me," Severus replied firmly.

"I'm not hurt," Harry whimpered out.

"Something is wrong though," Severus said with a frown before gesturing to Ron to go downhill.

"Nothing's wrong," Harry replied with a frown. His trousers were cooling and he felt sticky, he wanted them off.

"I don't believe you, and I would appreciate if you'd stop lying to me. Do continue if you want this trip cut short," Severus said sternly.

Harry's bottom lip popped out sadly as he looked at his father in shame. "Can we just go in?" He repeated.

"Of course, snowboard down the hill Harry," Severus instructed.

"I don't want too," Harry whimpered.

"Well you're going to have too," Severus replied with a sigh.

Harry sniffled before he slowly snowboarded down the hill. The wetness on his sweats and boxers reminded him of his accident every time he moved, causing him to not have fun in the slightest. Meeting Ron down at the bottom, he looked at the ground as his face filled with tears. They would both know what he did the minute his father took off his snowsuit.

"Harry seriously, what's the matter?" Ron asked quietly. His friend was near tears now, what was going on?

"I'm gonna be in trouble," Harry moaned out as Snape grabbed their boards and returned them.

"Why do you say that? You haven't done anything to be in trouble for," Ron replied with a shake of his head.

"I just am," Harry repeated before quieting as Snape came back.

Severus frowned; he couldn't wait to get back to their rooms. Something was wrong with Harry and it worried him.

"Let's go boys," he said before making his way back to the lodge.

Harry followed after Ron the wet material starting to chafe his thighs among other things. Because it kept rubbing against him every time he walked it was starting to hurt. He was highly uncomfortable, and he found to his horror and embarrassment that tears were making their way down his face.

"Harry's crying," Ron blurted out. He had turned to ask Harry something which was quickly forgotten as he took in his face.

Severus had turned around in an instance, rushing back and picking up his child.

"What hurts Harry?" Severus asked urgently as he couldn't see anything because of his snowsuit.

"I had an accident, and it's starting to burn my thighs and my privates," Harry whimpered out embarrassedly.

"Ahh alright lets hurry up and get to the room then," Severus said sighing in relief. He had thought something was seriously wrong; and he didn't like the worried feeling in the slightest. Reaching forward he gently picked him up and shifted him to one hip.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Ron asked as he hurried onto the elevator.

"He fell awkwardly and he hurt himself, though he didn't bother to mention it to either of us," Severus replied smoothly.

"What did he hurt?" Ron asked worriedly.

"What does every male on the planet have?" Severus asked.

"A…oh!" Ron said his ears turning red. "You hit it and didn't say anything?" Ron asked in shock.

Harry turned and buried his head in his father's shoulder, he was a horrible liar.

"Apparently he thought he would be in trouble," Severus replied.

"But he didn't mean to hit it, and even if he did why would get in trouble for that? That doesn't make sense." Ron said with a sigh as he walked to the room.

"I'm aware of that and now I'm sure Harry is too." Severus answered as he opened the door to the suite.

Ron shook his head before walking towards the bathroom, before stopping and turning sheepishly to his teacher.

"Can you please take this off of me?" He asked politely.

"Just a moment, let me get Harry's off first." Severus said already in the process of undoing Harry's.

"No Ron first," Harry said trying to get away from his father. He knew the minute Ron saw his wet sweats he would know Harry had lied to him and he would be mad; plus didn't want his mate to find out about his accident.

"Harry be still, I'll be done with you in a few minutes," Severus said trying to still his squirming child.

Ron didn't say anything, though he wished he could be first. He needed to the bathroom really badly having not gone since sometime after breakfast. He shifted on his feet, waiting for Professor Snape. He had already tried to undo the snowsuit himself, but he only managed to knot up the front, making it harder to get off.

"Harry if you don't be still I'm going to stick you to the floor," Severus warned.

He looked on in amazement as Harry suddenly stilled, but his eyes were watering even faster they had when they were downstairs.

"You stuck me to a chair last time," Harry whimpered out in remembrance.

"Yes I did, and I am so sorry about that. But I need you to be still so I can tend to Ronald next." Severus explained taking this time to unbutton the top of the suit.

"But Ron was heading to the loo, I think he might need the toilet," Harry half whispered.

Severus sighed. Harry had a point. He turned around to look at the boy who was struggling to take off his own snowsuit.

"Did you need the toilet Ronald?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir," he replied automatically, stilling his hands.

"Is it urgent?" Severus asked, preparing to stand up if it was.

"Yes sir," Ron answered quickly his hands now balled into fists at his sides.

"Why didn't you speak up then?" Severus asked as he moved over towards the redheaded boy.

"I did, you just told me to wait until you finished with Harry," Ron replied honestly.

"No I mean why didn't you inform me it was urgent?" Severus clarified.

"I'm not sure, I thought since you saw me heading to the toilet you knew. But I don't know anymore," Ron replied, willing his body to stay still. He was not about to dance around his Professor, no matter how bad he had to go.

"If you have to go really bad then why aren't you moving around a lot?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because he's trying as hard as possible not to move Harry," Severus replied. He could feel underneath his hands how tensed the boy was and he hurried his motions.

"Why is he doing that?" Harry asked in confusion.

Ron stayed quiet the entire exchanged, he mused to himself for a moment that Harry did actually sound younger. Looking at his mate he could see how people thought he was younger than 13, he could see it exactly.

The whole snowboarding class refused to believe that he was that old, most of them including the teacher assumed he was 9. Ron grinned, not even minding that they were discussing him, he hadn't really seen this side of Harry before. His friend was so carefree, and he was happy that Snape was able to make this happen for him.

"Because he probably feels embarrassed," Severus murmured absently as he pulled out his wand. The process was taking too slow and he didn't want the boy to wait anymore. He quickly spelled the knots away, before unbuttoning everything. He pulled on the top of the snowsuit as he took it off the boy.

"Step out of it," he murmured.

Ron held onto Snape's shoulders to gain his balance before stepping out of his suit.

"Go pee," Severus said as he tugged it off of him.

Ron nodded, turning and running into the bathroom, closing the door with a slam. "Sorry," he yelled back.

Harry giggled at the whole scene. "Guess Ron really did have to go bad," he mused.

"Come here, now why wouldn't you let me take your suit off?" Severus asked.

"Didn't want Ron to see my accident," Harry replied shamefaced.

"Oh of course Harry I should have known," Severus replied quietly. "Come on lets hurry and get this off of you so I can spell you clean."

"Then I can get a bath?" Harry asked happily.

"Yes then a bath but after dinner," Severus replied.

"Why not before?" Harry asked quietly.

"Because you'll fall asleep at the table," Severus remarked.

"Oh," Harry replied with a grin as he dad pulled off his snowsuit, and spelled him clean.

As Ron came out the bathroom Harry smiled and gestured to him to head into the kitchen, so they could eat.


	81. Chapter 81

**A/N- I am so sorry, I know before that I uploaded two of the same chapters twice without realizing it and now I am checking before I do it. Anyways I'm sorry about that.**

**Chapter 81**

Ron woke up the next morning, and for a moment forgot where he was. He sighed softly as he stared at the ceiling. He had a blast these past few days at the snowboarding lodge, and he couldn't wait to tell his family about it. He had never done something like this, usually everyone else went somewhere before him. He grinned smugly; at the thought that now he would be able to share like they did. Ron glanced over to see Harry in the bed over, still asleep and he rolled over to do the same when he felt it.

As he rolled on his stomach, he was aware of this intense pressure and he immediately sat up, not wanting to worsen it. Well he had found the source of what woke him up, and he grudgingly pushed the covers back so he could get up. He groaned softly before climbing out of bed and walking tiredly towards the toilet. It was still early as the sun was barely peeking through the curtains and he yawned before stumbling to the door. As he reached his hand out to open it, he became aware of something else; he could hear the shower running.

Ron sighed softly, knowing that it couldn't be anyone but Snape. He bit his lip worriedly as he waited in front of the door silently, wishing that he was back home for the moment. Had it been any of his brothers, he would have knocked on the door, knowing he would have been allowed in. Harry had said Snape had let him do the same thing, but he still only saw his Potion's Professor. And though his attitude had changed towards them, he could still strike fear in him. Ron sighed again before going to take a seat on the couch to wait for him to finish.

He glanced at the clock absently as he took a seat, his foot unconsciously jiggling up and down as he held on. He had to go really bad now. His bladder didn't like the fact that it was full and he had yet to relieve himself. He never held it this long, because he didn't like the feeling. It just reminded him of his almost accident that day at the muggle theme park, and he didn't want to think about that in this situation. Ron found himself getting up again and gently pressing his ear to the door to see if his teacher was nearly done. It didn't seem like anything changed so he walked back to his chair. This time when he took a seat, he was squirming, and fanning his legs quite a bit.

"Please hurry," he whispered pleaded to himself over and over.

Severus was relaxing in the hot water; he had long since finished showering. At the moment, he was allowing the heat to soothe his tired muscles. It was only about 6:00am and he wasn't worried about Harry needing it, since he would still be sleep, the same with Ronald. He pondered what they were going to do that last day, unaware that one boy was not sleeping in the slightest.

Ron's face had taken on a worried look, and he seemed to be close to tears. He was no longer sitting down, that only seemed to worsen his need. He was doing everything to keep it under control, rushing back to the front of the door. When his Professor came out, he would rush in. Ron was gripping the sides of his pajamas tightly, wanting to grab himself but refraining from doing it just in case. He knew his teacher could come out of the bathroom any time, and he didn't want to be holding himself like some little kid.

He bent at the waist as his desperation escalated, though he nearly cried in relief when the shower finally turned off. The water had been wrecking havoc on his body, but that relief didn't last long. His body shuddered and he grabbed himself quickly but the damage was done. He could feel the inside of his boxer's were wet, as he was unable to hold back a spurt. He was hot, he could feel his face burning, but more importantly he was desperate for the toilet. He was nearing the point of no return and he found himself reaching a hand to knock on the door.

Ron chewed his lip worriedly before quickly knocking on it, and dropping his hand.

Severus looked at the door as he heard the knock, before frowning. He hadn't realized Harry would be up, he sighed but he knew it could have been worse.

"I'll be out in about 10 minutes Harry, if you need too just come in," Severus said easily.

Ron swallowed thickly, the tears starting to come. The man thought he was Harry; which meant that Ron wasn't allowed in; right? He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, not saying anything. He had never been in a situation like this before, he had always been allowed in. He didn't like being locked out of the toilet, especially when he really needed to take care of business.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the silence, but since Harry hadn't come in, he figured he could hold it. After all, in the past Harry had rushed in if he really needed to go, so he wasn't worried.

Ron stifled a sob, as he was forced to continue holding himself for dear life. He felt like he might exploded, the tears falling freely now, he hated this so much. Oh he had to go! He crossed his legs tightly trying to hold it together, his face turned into a grimace now.

"Please come out," he whimpered softly.

Severus didn't take the full 10 minutes, not wanting to keep Harry waiting. He was dressed in record time, hanging his towel up. Lifting the toilet seat up so his son wouldn't have any trouble there he quickly opened the door and walked out. He didn't get very far as he collided with something soft, and he stumbled a bit. He was able to keep his balance, but he couldn't say the same for the boy on the floor.

Ron wasn't sure what happened, one minute he was standing in front of the door and the next he was being pushed where he then landed hard on the floor; in a daze. He was forcefully brought back when he felt the warmth seeping from his crotch and down his legs.

"No," he cried grabbing himself in vain as his stream continued, the hiss heard quite clearly in the silent room.

Severus stared at the wetting child on the floor, with a blank mask. Inwardly though was another story, the boy had obviously been bursting. Why didn't he speak up? He would have allowed him in as well? He knew the Weasely boy was very vocal, so why not now? Watching the child trying to fight it, when it was pretty pointless, reminded him of Harry in a way.

"Ronald, don't fight it," Severus said breaking the silence with a soft voice.

"This isn't happening," Ron replied shaking his head in denial, as he struggled anyway to hold on.

"It's alright, everyone has an accident sometime," Severus said kindly; in a voice reserved only for Harry.

"I don't, I'm 13, and I can't. Oh Merlin what did I do?" He whimpered to himself as he watched the puddle expand on the floor. He bit his trembling bottom lip, the tears falling faster now.

"As is Harry, and I can assure you, he has had plenty accidents," Severus replied calmly.

Ron shook his head, his face the picture of misery as he finished out his wet.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in urgent need of the loo?" Severus asked as he pulled out his wand.

"I was going too, but you thought I was Harry, and I didn't think it would be appreciated if I walked in and went when I clearly wasn't him," he said sniffling.

"I am not that cruel, I would have been shocked yes but I would not have denied you that right," Severus explained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know if you were like Bill and Charlie or my dad. Because you're my Professor," Ron blubbered out.

"At the moment you have forgotten I am not your Professor, I am however your best friend's father," Severus said spelling the floor and the boy clean.

Ron sniffled, his gaze on the floor in embarrassment, scenarios going through his head of Snape telling the snakes what happened. It was irrational, but it was his fear and that kept the tears continuing.

"What's the matter child? I've cleaned you up, why are you still crying?" Severus asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop," Ron said sniffling hard for a moment before straightening his shoulders.

Severus watched impassively as the boy quite literally reined the tears in. He shook his head, how the children coped was beyond him but he didn't like it.

"Not what I meant in the slightest, stop that," Severus said harshly.

"Stop what sir?" Ron asked quietly.

Severus's lips spread into a thin line before sighing. "Nothing, did you wish to shower?" He asked quietly.

"Yes sir," Ron said before hurrying into the bathroom. Once he was in the shower and the water was running he allowed himself a good cry. That had been humiliating; he only hoped Harry didn't find out.

Severus sighed once more before walking into Harry's room to check on him. He wasn't surprised to find him still sleeping. Walking over he checked the pull up and of course found it dry, and was in the process of changing him when he felt Harry shift.

"Daddy?" Harry said sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Harry," Severus said softly.

"I need a wee," he mumbled out.

Severus pulled up the goodnight quickly and fixed it before looking up at his son. He didn't want to disturb Ronald, wanting to give the boy a moment to compose himself. Running water was not an alternative to a silencing charm. He had heard the cries over the water, and he felt horrible for him.

"Just go back to sleep Harry," Severus said gently; knowing Harry would wet the pull up as soon as he did.

"No I need a wee Daddy," Harry insisted as he tried to sit up.

"Ronald is in the loo Harry," Severus said gently.

"But I need to go," Harry whined piteously.

"Go in your…underwear for lack of a better word," Severus said patting his shoulder.

"I can't do that," Harry said with a scandalized expression as he tried to get up.

"Harry lay down," Severus said firmly.

"I don't wanna have an accident, please daddy I need to pee," Harry pleaded getting a bit emotional. It was too early, he was still sleepy and on top of that he needed to pee and his dad wouldn't let him.

Severus sighed before standing up and reaching for Harry. "Let's go then." He murmured as he picked up the boy. He headed towards the door and was opening it when harry spoke.

"Where are we going? I just need the toilet," Harry said in confusion.

"Ronald is in it Harry and I don't think he would like to be disturbed right now," Severus explained.

"Oh ok," Harry said before allowing his father to continue.

Severus walked down to the lobby and hurried into the bathroom and into a stall. Placing Harry down before he leaned against the wall and waited for him.

Harry tiredly stood in front of the toilet, eyes not really opened as he tried to pull his pants down to go. He frowned as his arms didn't seem to be listening to him, he was still sleepily and he moaned sadly.

"And this is why you should have just gone back to sleep," Severus murmured as he tugged them down and set Harry on the toilet.

He was about to comment that Harry wasn't complaining like he did the last time Severus had done this when he noticed that the boy had actually fallen asleep while he was peeing. Shaking his head in disbelief, Severus waited until he was finished before dressing him and heading back to the room.

When they entered it, he laid Harry back down on the bed, to find Ronald in his own as well. Severus tiptoed out, hoping the boy would be back to his old self by the time they woke up again. He didn't want their last day here to be tainted or ruined, neither boys deserved that.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

The last thing Harry remembered what being sad about leaving the lodge. He can recall talking to Ron and then falling asleep in the car. He opened his eyes tiredly, realizing that he was in his father's arm.

"Are we home daddy?" He asked sleepily.  
"Yes we're home," Severus answered as he laid Harry on the couch before heading back to the car to get Ronald.

Coming back inside; he stifled his own yawn before adjusting the boy in his arms as he flooed to the burrow.

"Good evening Arthur," he said as he landed smoothly.  
"Hello Severus we were wondering when we would get Ron back," he said chuckling. "Did he behave himself?"  
"He did, though we had a miscommunication error and he paid dearly for that." Severus said with a weary sigh.  
"What do you mean?" Arthur asked as he took his sleeping child from Severus and handed him to Bill.  
"William," Severus said as a hello before turning back to Arthur. "He had an accident because I was in the loo and I didn't know he needed to go."  
"What? He didn't knock on the door? At all?" Bill asked in shock as he glanced at his brother.  
"He did it once, but I thought he was Harry. He got it into his head that I wouldn't appreciate him using the toilet while I was in the shower." Severus said shaking his head. "I have a son too; I do understand that mornings they tend to go worse than usual. I wouldn't have cared."  
"Poor Ron," Arthur murmured before nodding at Severus. "We'll take care of it, don't you worry he'll be alright." He promised.  
"Good to know, I have to be going I left Harry on the couch alone," Severus said apologetically.  
"Not a problem Severus, we'll see you...soon," Arthur said knowing the boys would no doubt want to spend more time together.

Severus nodded before flooing back to the Manor. Walking into the sitting room he could see Harry wiggling around on the sofa. He didn't think anything of it until he heard a whimper and he hurriedly walked over to him.

"Harry child wake up for me," Severus said gently as he shook him.

"Wha?" Harry mumbled his eyes closed.

"You were having a nightmare," Severus murmured.

"I was?" Harry asked in confusion as he slowly woke up. He was also becoming aware of a certain pressure in his lower stomach.

"You were, what were you dreaming about?" Severus asked softly.

"I don't know, but I gotta go..." Harry started off but was interrupted by the sound of someone flooing. He froze in his father's arm, they hadn't been expecting anyone.

"Severus? Where are you?" Lucius called.

"Oh shit," Harry whispered out before he could think about what he was saying.

"I second that; though you know better than to say something like that. However I will discuss your language later. At the moment, let's get you upstairs," Severus hissed out before standing up.

"Severus, are you in your lab?" Lucius asked his voice moving as he walked.

Severus stilled before looking around. Spotting the clothes cupboard he rushed towards it, opening it quietly.

"You're putting me in a cupboard?" Harry asked with a slight frown. It was instinct, he wasn't claustrophobic but he hated them for obvious reasons.  
"I'm hiding you in a clothes cupboard; you know who that is and what he is capable of." Severus said impatiently.

Harry nodded before allowing himself to be set down in the cupboard.

"No sounds, and do not move until i come to get you," Severus said firmly.

"But what if I have to use the loo?" Harry asked worriedly. He did have to use it, what was he gonna do?

"Hold it," Severus said after a moment of apprehension.

"But I'm not allowed to hold it," Harry pointed out.

"Today only you're allowed to hold it," he said with a grimace. He hoped Harry didn't have to go, because he didn't want his child to hold on for longer then necessary. They didn't need problems with his bladder again.

Harry nodded before taking a seat on the now cushioned floor.

"I'll be back for you as soon as it's safe." Severus promised.

"Bye daddy," Harry murmured out as he laid down.

Severus nodded before shutting the door. He had just spelled a silencing charm and a locking charm around it when Lucius walked into the room.

"Severus didn't you hear me calling you? What were you doing?" Lucius asked in confusion.

"I was in my lab; I only came up because I thought I heard the floo flare." Severus said lying smoothly before gesturing for Lucius to walk with him to the sitting room.

"Oh you spend too much time in your lab," Lucius said as he followed him.

"I'm a Potion's Master," Severus said dryly as he ordered the tea.

"Still, you need to socialize," Lucius said as he fixed his cup.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Lucius?" Severus asked, keeping the curiosity out of his tone.

"Draco wrote me a letter a few months ago about this trick he did on Harry Potter," Lucius said.

"How he and his friends ganged up on Potter in the loo?" Severus said clarifying it.

"Yes, that's what I'm talking about," Lucius said tightly.

"Alright so, what does this have to do with anything?" Severus said in confusion.

"I am disappointed in him shall we say," Lucius finally replied.

"Disappointed in Draco? For that? Why?" Severus asked he hadn't been expecting that.

"You know why Severus, how would Dragon like it if someone refused him the right for the toilet?" Lucius pointed out.

"But its Potter;" Severus stated out as if Lucius was slow to catch on.

"Bloody hell, still holding a grudge Severus," Lucius said before shaking his head.

Severus grunted but didn't reply to it, what was there to say.

Meanwhile in the closet, Harry was trying to be patient and wait for his father. He managed it for the first half hour, but the next one nearly did him in. By the time the hour had passed he was constantly uncrossing and crossing his legs, and squirming about. He really had to go. He didn't know what to do but he felt like he was gonna let go right there. He pressed his ear to the door, but he couldn't hear anything. Sighing softly he tried the knob only to find it locked. He was stuck in here and he had to pee!

He didn't know what to do and he froze as he lost a spurt. He didn't know whether or not he would be punished for having an accident today. Not wanting to get in trouble, he hurriedly looked around for something to pee in. He sighed in frustration at the lack of anything before frowning and glancing at the box.

He rocked back on forth on his knees as he looks, his desperation taking over. He gasped quietly at the cauldron in the box. It was big and gold and it looked new. Harry worriedly gnawed at his bottom lip; he didn't want to pee in it. His father was a stickler about his potions stuff and he didn't want to defile something. He groaned quietly, the willing his tears to go away. He had to go now! Sniffling he pulled down his sweats and stood up.

Gravity soon had him bent at the waist and he knew he was out of options and time.  
Quickly fishing himself out of his underwear, he had just barely pulled himself out and aimed at the cauldron before he was peeing. The sound was loud to him and he thanked everything for that silencing charm his father put around the cupboard.

He sighed audibly as he peed forcefully. The sound of the liquid hitting the inside of the cauldron changed Harry filled it up. A minute later he was finished and the cauldron was just barely half full. He wrinkled his nose and took a seat, now the cupboard smelled like pee.

It was enough of a remembrance to garner a mild flashback from the Durselys and he sniffled, wishing his father would come back. He was frightened however, of how angry his dad was going to be. His Uncle never liked it when he peed in his cupboard, and he knew Snape wouldn't either.

Severus was nodding as Lucius explained what he meant. Though he wasn't really paying attention to him, the man had been here for an hour, which meant Harry was still in the cupboard. He knew that day he would start locking his floo, this couldn't happen again. He turned back to Lucius, when he heard his name.

Harry buried his head into his knees, pushing himself the furthest he could away from the cauldron. He hid himself behind the clothes and silently cried.

"I would have thought you wouldn't have minded about Potter getting what he deserved. He is the brat who destroyed our Lord," Severus said with obvious disgust in his tone. He was however disgusted at Draco and himself for leaving Harry in the clothes cupboard.

"I didn't like how he went about it. I may not like the Potter boy but that is because of what he did to our Lord as you said. But Draco should have enough pureblood decorum to know that he should not have denied him the use of the toilet." Lucius said in disgust.

"Oh, what are you saying then Lucius?" Severus asked quietly.

"It reminded me too much of what the Marauders had done to you Severus; bluntly put. My child however was the leader in this instead of James Potter," Lucius explained.

Severus stared at the man for a moment, was he hearing correctly? Was Lucius confounded or something?

"I see," was all Severus managed out, pushing the memories that once again threatened to come forward.

"Do you Severus? I'm not proud of Draco at the moment, and I know you aren't either," Lucius said quietly.

"I beg your pardon?" Severus said softly.

"He told me about the apology letter you made him write," he said conversationally.

"Did he now?" Severus asked quietly.

"He did and I approve of course, but that's not enough." Lucius said with a shake of his head.

"What do you mean it's not enough?" Severus asked with narrowed eyes.

"We both know who Harry Potter is and what he represents." Lucius stated.

"And your point?" Severus asked impatiently; he knew there was more to this then just getting on Harry's good side. He stared at his friend silently, the dark gaze intent on him.

"Cissy and I have been talking and its imperative that Harry Potter knows that the Malfoy's mean him no harm," Lucius said quietly, he hated looking into Severus's eyes for long. It reminded him of being sucked into a black hole, never mind that the man's eyes weren't black but of a very dark brown

"Bull shit, you hate the boy," Severus said darkly. What did the mean? What did Lucius have up his sleeve?

"Cissy doesn't agree with our Lord's ideas, she threatened to leave me and take Draco with her if I continued to hurt another woman's child," he admitted shamefully.

Severus was feeling extremely gleeful on the inside; he needed to talk to Narcissa Malfoy as soon as possible. She he knew would be a great associate or ally once he got an oath from her.

"And are you?" Severus asked neutrally.

"What do you think Severus?" Lucius murmured out.

"I think you were smart you would have said yes, however I have been wrong about you before," Severus said teasingly.

"Honestly Severus, I was smart, I can't lose them," Lucius said softly.

"And you won't, but what are you going to do about this?" Severus asked gesturing to his left forearm.

"I'll think of something," Lucius said with a frown before looking back up at Severus.

"I understand, I will help you," Severus replied.

Though he was a bit worried, his nature as a double agent taught him well. Lucius tended to switch sides if the going got rough. He opened his mouth to ask about an vow of secrecy but Lucius beat him to it.

"I need an oath, an unbreakable one," Lucius said firmly.

"My thoughts exactly," Severus said simply.

"Wait we need a caster," Lucius murmured before standing up.

"Narcissa can be of help cant she?" Severus asked softly.

"Of course, "Lucius said walking to the fireplace and flooing to his Manor.

By the time Severus got back, he was tired and another hour had passed; but that wasn't on his mind. He immediately locked his floo and hurried to the clothes cupboard. Lucius had stayed longer then he had wanted, and he was worried about Harry since he had been in the cupboard for 2 hours.

He quickly canceled the charms and opened the door, where he was aware of two things. The smell of pee was in the air and Harry was sniffling. He sighed softly, but he couldn't blame the child, could he?

"Harry come on out of there," he said gently. He inwardly was thinking of a few things they could do that would make Harry feel better.

He watched as Harry stood up and walked out the closet. What actually surprised him was the boy's pants were dry. Was he imagining the smell then? That still didn't answer why Harry was sniffling.

"Harry, why are you crying?" Severus asked quietly.

"Cuz I needed a wee," Harry sobbed out.

Severus frowned before nodding it was understandable after all. So the smell was real, the only problem was where was the pee?

"Did you have an accident? What happened?" Severus asked softly.

"No but I almost did," Harry said softly.

"What happened then child?" Severus repeated.

"I held it as long as I could, but then I felt like I was gonna explode, when I saw it," Harry cried as he explained. He knew he was in for it now, the cauldron looked expensive.

"Saw what child?" Severus asked quietly.

"I really had to go, and I tried to wait but I couldn't," Harry rambled on.

"What did you pee in Harry?" Severus pressed, finally deduced what the deed was. He quickly tried to figure out what was in here that the boy could have used.

"The cauldron in the closet," Harry whispered out anxiously as he turned his tearful green orbs up to his father.

"What Cauldron?" Severus asked in confusion.

"The gold one in the box," Harry said cringing in anticipation. He absently brought his arms around his middle in a self comfort mechanism. He didn't know what was going to happen, and stiffened when he felt himself get picked up.

"You think I'm going to punish you for peeing in the cauldron Harry?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

He could easily magic it away or wash it the muggle way. The cauldron was fine, Severus had used many ingredients in cauldrons that were way worse than a little's boy waste. Besides he had to pat Harry on the back for that, he didn't have an accident.

"Yes sir," Harry replied softly.

"Well I'm not; you had to use the loo. I'm actually proud of you for using your head and not having an accident." Severus praised.

"Really?" Harry asked softly.

"I am," Severus promised.

Harry sighed; the tension leaving his body at his father's words.

"Can we get Paddy?" Harry asked softly after a moment.

"Of course, just let me clean this up," Severus said banishing the cauldron to his lab where he could scour it later.

"I don't like cupboards," Harry whispered out.  
"Why not?" Severus asked gently. He didn't know the full extent of the Durselys neglect and abuse.

"I lived in one, and the Durselys like to lock me in it when they had guests," Harry mumbled stifling a sob.

"Those son of a—Merlin," Severus said catching himself quickly. "I had no idea Harry. Otherwise I would have placed you somewhere else," Severus said regret in his voice, his action and just coursing throughout his entire body.

"That's ok, you didn't know. If you knew it would've been mean but you didn't," Harry said softly.

"Did they...they didn't let you out when you needed to relieve yourself did they?" Severus said bluntly.

"No, I had a bucket," Harry said shamefully.

Severus was seething, that was the last straw.

"Come along Harry, let's go get Paddy," he said tightly as he walked towards the floo.

Harry nodded trusting his father as they flooed to Albus's office.

"Sorry for disturbing you Albus, but Harry wanted to come get Paddy. And I needed to talk to the wolf," Severus said setting Harry down.

"What wolf? Wolves can talk? You can talk to wolves?" Harry asked innocently as he stared at his father in shock. He was excited, he could talk to snakes and the man could talk to wolves. How cool was that?

"Some wolves can talk my boy but to be a speaker, it's a gift that one must be born with." Albus said, all but glaring at Severus.

"Can I come with you while you talk to it?" Harry asked excitedly.

Before Severus could attempt to lie or something Albus spoke up.

"Harry you've been ignoring Fawkes, he was excited to see you and you have yet to say hello," Albus said gesturing to the phoenix who was tucked under his wing.

"I'm sorry Fawkes," Harry said quickly as he walked over to the bird and started talking to it.

"Behave yourself Harry," Severus said before walking out the door and down the steps.

He sighed as he headed to Lupin's quarters for a much needed talk.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

Harry was excited; they were getting ready to go to out for the day. After spending two days with Ron at the snowboarding lodge he was able to find out what his mate was interested in for Christmas. Apparently Ron was entranced with Harry's game boy, and Harry knew they had games where he could play against Ron if he had one.

He knew already that Hermione wanted books, but he faltered a bit on what Professor Lupin wanted. He knew what to get Snape; he just hadn't had a chance to get it yet. He idly wondered if Professor Dumbledore would still be at the castle, he needed to get into the Chamber of Secrets again.

He tugged on his wellies and coat and stood by the fireplace excitedly, Paddy at his feet. Harry patted his fur happily but he didn't think the dog would be able to come with them. Paddy was weird whenever Harry went with Snape alone, he would bark viciously. Whenever he did that Harry was reminded of Ripper and he got scared. He usually ended up in his dad's arms, and then Paddy would whine. He couldn't figure out why the dog kept doing that.

"Dad I'm ready," he yelled loudly, as he waited impatiently.

"I'm aware of that Harry, give me a moment," Severus said as he made sure he had everything before coming into the floo room.

Harry sighed but he waited quietly, taking a seat on the chair. He jumped up however when Snape came into the room.

"Can we go now?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes Harry we can go, though Paddy stays," Severus said firmly.

"I know, come on Paddy," Harry said leading him towards the backyard.

"Hurry up Harry, or I'm leaving without you," Severus said knowing Harry tended to take long goodbyes as if he wouldn't see the dog again.

Running back into the house and into the floo room Harry came to a sudden stop. Where was his dad? Did he leave him? Harry looked around anxiously before reaching up with a shaking hand towards the floo powder.

"Dad where are you?" He called out, his voice trembling a bit.

With his bottom lip poking out he stood in the fireplace prepared to say Diagon Alley. He shook his head, why did he have to do this now? He had faltered his first time and ended up in Knockturn Alley, he didn't want to do that again. Gasping on a sob, he dropped to his knees crying, the powder hitting the floor.

"Alright, I found your mittens," Severus said as he came down the stairs. As he walked into the floo room he stared at Harry in shock for a minute before rushing to him.

"What happened Harry? Are you hurt?" He asked automatically.

"Where did you go?" Harry whispered out tearfully.

"To your room, the laundry room; I was looking for your mittens. I forgot I could have accioed them when I found them," he said with a grin.

"I thought you left him, and I tried to floo," Harry said softly.

"No I was kidding, I would never let you floo alone if you weren't ready," Severus replied firmly.

"Do you promise?" Harry asked, ignoring the voice that called him childish.

"I promise," Severus said before standing up and cleaning his face.

Harry sighed softly, leaning against the man for comfort.

"Do you not want to go out today then?" Severus asked quietly.

"No I wanna go, dad could I visit Gringotts?" Harry asked.

"Why do you need to visit your vault?" Severus asked curiously.

"I want to get buy Ron and Mione and Remus and you presents," Harry said happily.

"You don't have to buy me anything Harry," Severus said firmly.

Harry frowned, well duh. He knew Severus's present wasn't going to cost him, but it would be worth a lot of money. He wanted to get some for everyone else.

"I know but I want to," Harry said softly.

"Alright, we can go, but I'm giving you money for your friend's gifts," Severus replied.

"No, you can't, you might not let me buy Ron's gift." Harry protested.

"What are you trying to buy him first off?" Severus said suspiciously.

"A game boy, then we can play together," Harry said happily.

"I'll take care of it," Severus promised before taking a vial out of his pocket. "Here,"

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously as he sniffed it.

"Body altering potion," Severus said easily.

"What will I look like then?" Harry asked as he gulped it down. "It's gross," he grimaced.

"You will look like me," Severus replied handing him a piece of chocolate.

"Really?" Harry asked shoving the chocolate in his mouth before looking around for a mirror. Unable to find one he headed towards the loo.

"Use the toilet while you're in there," Severus called out.

"Ok," he yelled back as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked dead on Snape, minus the nose, even his eyes were the dark brown of his father. He grinned as his scar turned invisible before his eyes. He hurriedly used the toilet and ran back to the floo room.

"Did you go like I said?" Severus asked to be sure.

"Yup, my scar is gone," Harry said happily.

"For now," Severus said before grabbing his hand and disappearing into the fire.

"How long will the potion last then?" Harry asked quietly as they entered the noisy pub.

"Until I give you the antidote," Severus replied.

As they walked out of the Leaky Cauldron Harry was all set to go in Diagon Alley when Snape pulled him back.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked in confusion.

"You cannot buy Ronald a game boy in the wizarding world," Severus said slowly.

"Oh, I forgot," Harry said a blush on his face.

Severus smirked before continuing his trek out the Leaky Cauldron into the muggle world. Glancing around, he resized the car and led Harry to it, looking in surprise when Harry sat in the front.

"I'm old enough to sit here; it said 12 in the flap, I'm 13," Harry said defensively.

"I didn't say a word, it's just usually you're in the back is all," Severus said calmly.

"I just felt like being in the front today," Harry said softly.

Severus nodded understandingly before he took off towards muggle London.

Harry yawned tiredly as they drove back to the Leaky Cauldron; he had found some books out in the muggle world that he wanted to read. He had also gotten Ron's gift and he couldn't wait to get back home and wrap it up. At the moment Snape had shrunk the car and their bags and they headed into Diagon Alley.

Harry grinned excitedly as he walked down the cobblestone, looking around. Every time he went beforehand, he could never look around really.

"Can we visit the sweets shop?" He asked timidly.

"If we must," Severus said easygoing.

Harry grinned as they entered Gringotts. 25 minutes later they were exiting the bank, gold in pockets. He grabbed Snape's hand and hurried along into the bookstore.

"You may pick out Hermione's books, but no more then 3," Severus said.

"Alright," Harry said simply before walking away from his father.

As he was checking out some books, he turned around and bumped straight into the stomach of one Lucius Malfoy.

"Sorry sir," he said immediately taking a step back from the blonde haired man.

"Quite alright child," Lucius said as he looked at the dark haired child in front of him.

"Um excuse me," Harry said trying to make his way around him.

"Wait, who are you here with?" Lucius asked curiously. The boy looked to be a dead ringer for Severus and he was quite sure he knew the answer himself.

"My da…I mean…Professor Snape," he stammered out stumbling over his words. Harry was sure that Malfoy wasn't supposed to know about him.

"And who is he to you?" Lucius pressed, blocking the child's way once more. He had heard the start of the boy's mistake, it sounded like Severus was his father. He wasn't surprised, but why would Severus hide the boy from everyone?

Harry frowned, how was he supposed to answer that?

"I need the loo sir, please can you move?" He asked quietly, knowing that this tactic tended to work every time.

"Of course child," he replied stepping out the way, revealing Snape a row behind them.

"Professor," Harry called out, quickly walking to him.

Severus stilled as he saw Lucius, his face still the blank mask. He hurried towards Harry and lifted him up, whispering to him for a moment before nodding.

"Severus, I didn't know you had a son," Lucius said questioningly.

"I don't, this is my nephew," Severus said lying smoothly.

"Oh? Why haven't I heard of him?" He pressed; he didn't honestly believe that the small version of Severus was just his nephew though.

"He's been living with his mother in America," Severus said curtly.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Lucius said skeptically.

"Half-sister from the Prince's side and you know how Princes can be," Severus said as if that explained everything.

"They're very elusive when they want to be," Lucius replied with a look of understanding. He decided to the let the question go, knowing already that even though Severus was his friend, the man was full of secrets.

"Right indeed," Severus responded

"How old is he?" Lucius asked after a moment of silence went by.

"He's 10, if that is all Emery needs the toilet." Severus interjected. "Quite urgently," he added with a frown.

"Of course, I apologize for keeping you," Lucius murmured easily.

"That's alright, we'll be going now," Severus said turning to go.

"Don't forget that afternoon luncheon tomorrow at the Manor," Lucius said swiftly.

"We'll be there," Severus replied heading to the counter.

Harry laid his head down on Snape's shoulder, not liking what just occurred. As Snape paid for the books and headed back to the pub, Harry closed his eyes.

"Did you really need the toilet Harry?" Severus asked as they entered the pub.

"No sir," He replied softly.

"Alright, home we go," he murmured.

"But we didn't get to visit the sweet's shop, and you said we could." Harry mumbled out sadly.

Severus sighed before heading over to Honeydukes, allowing the child to pick an entire bag of what he wanted. Of course Harry wasn't going to be allowed to eat it all in one time, but nonetheless it was his treat for the day. He paid for the candy and grabbed Harry's hand walking back to the Leaky Cauldron. Picking him up once more they flooed back to the Manor.

He set Harry down and ushered him into his room to go wrap his gifts before heading to his potion's lab. He had a lot to prepare for their lunch tomorrow at the Malfoys.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

Severus sighed softly as he got Harry ready for their luncheon at the Malfoys. He was at odds at the whole thing; because he wanted to go but at the same time he didn't want to go. He knew that Lucius had been curious about the dark haired child he was with and here they were. He didn't want to get on Lucius's bad side, they were after all friends. In a way Severus did want to go, but he didn't want to risk Harry so he was taking precautions.

"Remember Harry, today you're a pureblood and your name is Emery Prince and it's very crucial that you tell them your age is 10. That way they will not ask about your schooling. I know that you don't like Draco but please remember you're not supposed to know him." Severus said stressing the last part.

"I know this dad, I'll remember," Harry promised. "Err...I mean Uncle Severus," he corrected himself with a grimace.

"I know I don't like it either, are you ready to go?" Severus asked patiently.

"Yes sir," Harry said absently playing with the amulet around his neck.

It gave him a sense of calm. It was filled with a ton of protective and glamour charms. It changed his voice and made him look more like his dad, in addition to the potion. Harry actually found himself really liking the look, though he wished his green eyes were present on his face instead of the darkest brown ones he had ever seen.

Harry took a breath as he father picked him up and walked over to the floo.

"Did you use the loo Harry?" Severus asked as a precautionary.

"I don't have to go," Harry mumbled out.

"Are you sure?" Severus said skeptically.

"I'm sure," Harry promised. He held tight to the man as they disappeared in the green flames.

He was only aware that they had made it, when he heard a feminine voice that caused him to look up.

"Emery, this is Narcissa Malfoy, and standing next to her is Draco her son. You met Lucius yesterday," Severus said as he set the boy on his feet.

"Pleased to meet you m'am," Harry stated politely as he held out his hand and shook hers.

"It's nice to meet you too sweetie, why don't you go play with Draco?" Narcissa said with a smile. She could see what Lucius was talking about; it was like looking into a younger version of Severus without the hooked nose.

Draco wrinkled his nose at the word play but nodded to his mother before gesturing for the boy to follow him.

Harry gave Snape a last look, not wanting to follow the blonde boy. He sighed, knowing he couldn't refuse before quickly hurrying to catch up with the Slytherin. He wasn't sure where they went, there were too many turns and hallways to keep track of. Soon enough they came to a door, and Harry walked in after Draco, his eyes nearly popping out at how much stuff the boy had in there. The room was the size of their sitting room plus the kitchen, and it had its only personal toilet. He shook his head turning to his gaze to Draco.

"So how old are you again?" Draco asked finally as he took a seat on his bed.

"10," Harry answered, as he stood up awkwardly.

"Sit down Emery, I don't bite," Draco said with a smirk.

Unsure of where to sit Harry plopped on the floor, tucking his legs underneath him. He looked up when he felt eyes on him and he stared back in confusion at Malfoy's.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked in shock as he looked to the door. If his father came in to check and saw the boy on the floor, he would think Draco told him to sit there. He knew his father was mad at him, he just wasn't sure what he did; and Draco didn't want to get in anymore trouble.

"Sitting," Harry replied simply,

"Why are you sitting down there?" Draco asked with a frown.

"Because I wasn't sure where I was allowed to sit," Harry said with a sigh.

"Get off the floor Emery, "Draco ordered finally.

Harry stood up quickly, hating the boy's tone. He was starting to remind Harry of Dudley and he knew already that he was a guest. So whatever Draco said, he had to do or at least that's what he thought.

"Sit on the chair," Draco said with a sigh. "Do you like Quidditch?"

"Yeah, I love it, I'm a good seeker, Dad says so," Harry said proudly.

"I thought Snape was your Uncle?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

"He is," Harry said quickly; face flushing in embarrassment at his mistake.

"Then who did you call dad?" Draco asked.

"My father," Harry said with a smirk; that resembled Snape so it had Draco shuddering.

"And your father is who?" Draco pressed.

"My Dad," Harry replied cheekily.

He knew what he was doing, he was embracing the Slytherin in him and he loved outsmarting the blonde. Served him right anyways, he didn't like Draco; which reminded him that he had yet to read the stupid letter from the boy. Snape had said he had to read it to see what Draco had to say, so he couldn't throw it away yet.

Draco hit his hand against his forehead as he stared at the smaller boy in annoyance. He was a Malfoy and was used to getting what he wanted and yet this smaller kid was toying with him, he would show him not to mess with him.

"Let's go play some Quidditch," Draco finally said before standing up.

"I didn't bring my Nimbus," Harry said with a frown.

"I have a broom, come along Emery," Draco said before walking out the room.

Harry sighed before standing up and making his way after the boy. Walking outside took awhile, but it was worth it as he saw the Quidditch pitch, it was as big as the one back at school. He waited while Draco got the brooms and they both took to the air.

Back inside Severus was talking with Lucius about a special potion he was making that would help with the call. He was advising the man on whether or not he should spy. He didn't bother trying to hide his own double agent status, the man knew already. After all it had been Lucius who had found him the day after the Potter's murders mourning over Lily. He had spilled everything to the man then, and he had kept his secret. He would help them anyway that he could.

"Severus, I need an honest answer from you about something," Narcissa said as she walked into the room.

"Yes Cissa, ask away," Severus said easily.

"Who is Emery really?" She asked bluntly.

"My nephew as I said," Severus said slowly.

Severus could only watch as she smirked at him before shaking her head in disbelief. He held his tongue, holding true to his lie; as much as he trusted them he needed an oath before he would let any of them around Harry.

Harry and Draco flew around for a few hours, breaking a few times for the drinks that the house elves left out for them. As they finally came down, after being told to wash up for lunch Harry started to become aware of something. He needed to use the toilet. He had been a bit excited and scared this morning when they came, and though he didn't need to use it at the time, he did now. He laid his broom on the ground as Draco instructed before following the boy back to the house.

Harry walked behind him silently. They had played a game of seekers, and Draco had lost every single game except for one when he cheated and pushed Harry. He sighed and grimaced rubbing the bruise on his arm from the other boy. He wasn't worried, knowing that he could use the toilet in the boy's room right? As they entered Draco's room, he didn't want to be rude so he waited for a few minutes before turning to the boy.

"Draco, can I use your loo?" Harry asked politely.

"No you cannot," Draco said with a frown.

"Why not?" Harry asked quietly. He didn't understand; he wasn't Harry Potter at the moment, why couldn't he go pee?

"Because I said so, and its' my loo," Draco said with a smirk.

"That's mean, and you're not allowed to be mean to me. I'm the guest," Harry said as he shifted on his chair. The bathroom was in sight but he was forbidden to use it, and that made his need worsen.

"Who cares, I didn't ask for you to come here." Draco said, still feeling angry at having lost to the 10 year old. He was pissed that the smaller boy had beat him, not to mention he was the nephew/son of the man who refused to let him use the toilet, resulting in him having an accident in class. He wanted to get back with Snape, and this was the perfect way to do that.

Harry frowned for a few more moments, before standing up. He couldn't sit here; he knew the outcome would be he would pee himself. He didn't want the blonde to witness that, especially since this would be his doing.

"Fine, can I use the toilet in the hall?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Sure," Draco said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Where is it?" Harry asked, inwardly sighing in relief. He mused that Draco probably was just afraid of germs or something since he was giving him directions to the hallway toilet. He missed the expression on the young Slytherin's face.

"So you said in the next hallway over, go down to the end and turn left?" Harry asked to clarify it. He willed his body to be still, his legs trying to give in to the fidgeting.

"Yup, that's what I said," Draco said with a smirk. Knowing the only room Emery would end up in was a towel cupboard, the toilet not even close to it.

"Kay, I'll be right back then," Harry said before walking out the room.

Draco stuck his head out the room with and smiled evil smile as he watched Emery walk down the hall. He watched him walk right pass a perfectly good toilet, but the kid had no idea.

Harry sighed in relief as he turned the corner, because he was no longer in view of Draco. He finally grabbed himself, sighing in relief for a moment. He now felt like he could hold it for at least 10 minutes more than feeling like he'd lose it right there. He had been really hiding his desperation from Draco, not sure if the boy would try to prevent him from going again.

Trying to remember the directions in this huge manor brought trouble to Harry. He knew it was impolite to open closed doors at someone elses house so he was at a loss. He didn't know where the toilet was and his need was urgent.

"Draco?" He called out, hoping the blonde boy could hear him. "Draco I don't know where it is," Harry groaned out. He turned around in a circle, hoping to see the blonde boy. Which way did he come from anyway? He gasped as he realized he was lost in a Manor not his own and he had to go pee.

He continued walking around aimlessly until his bladder contracted something viciously and he found himself bent over trying to keep the flood back. His eyes filled with tears he didn't want to wet himself here of all places.

"Draco please I really have to go," Harry whimpered out as a tear made his way down his cheek.

Meanwhile though Lucius had a house elf inform the boys that lunch was ready he still headed to Draco's room to see what they had gotten up too. He could see that Narcissa wanted to talk to Severus alone and he allowed it. He entered his son's room and looked around in shock, at seeing only his son. Where was the other child?

"Where's Emery?" He asked curiously.

"I think he's in the loo," Draco replied dismissively.

"You don't know?" Lucius said in a quiet tone.

"Well no. He said he needed the loo," he said with a shrug.

"And where did you instruct him to go?" Lucius said getting a bad feeling in his stomach, since he could see the door to Draco's loo open and empty.

"Out in the hall, maybe he got lost," Draco said a gleeful expression on his face.

Lucius gave his son a deadly look and he watched as the happiness turned to one of a fear before his expression turned to a contrite one. He sighed softly; didn't Draco understand who that little boy was?

"What have you done?" He asked his tone serious.

"Just played a little joke on him," Draco said softly, good mood gone.

"That is Severus's nephew or son I haven't deduced which one. For both our sakes I hope everything is alright," Lucius said before heading down the hall looking for the child.

Lucius found Emery standing in a particular position that he himself had been familiar with growing up with Draco. He frowned; Draco was going to be punished for this. Had the boy learned nothing? What was so funny about denying someone their right for the toilet? He didn't get it, and he didn't want to get it. What he couldn't understand was why Draco chose Emery. What had the boy done to him?

Harry heard footsteps near him and sighed in relief thinking it was Draco.

"Merlin, Draco, I thought you were ignoring me. I'm sorry I beat you in Quidditch, and that I threatened to tell Snape about you hurting me, but this isn't funny anymore. I need the toilet," he said quickly before turning around to see to his horror that it wasn't Draco at all.

Lucius was staring at the child with narrowed eyes, his anger for his son growing. All of this was done because the child beat him at a game? And what did he mean about the hurting him part? Lucius hoped Draco hadn't done something else stupid.

"I'm so sorry sir," Harry said automatically, as he tried to straighten up.

"Nonsense child, follow me," Lucius said gently before leading him towards the nearest loo.  
Harry tried to walk faster but just like that time at the Weasleys he could feel himself leaking with every step he took. He bit his jaw hard to stop the tears, not wanting to cry in front of the man.

"Here it is," Lucius said opening the door to one of the most glamorous toilets he had ever seen.

Harry didn't really care his eyes only for the porcelain throne near the wall.

"Thank you sir," he said voice twinge with desperation and gratefulness.

"You're welcome child," Lucius said before shutting to door behind Emery.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he was alone, as he hobbled towards the toilet. He knew in the back of his mind that this was a lost cause but he wanted to try anyways. As he stood in front of the toilet he didn't have time to do anything as his bladder suddenly released itself. He gasped in shock, horror and fear and finally relief as he thoroughly wet himself; the puddle expanding underneath him.

He closed his eyes wishing with all his magic that this wasn't happening but when he opened it, he found it the same. Sniffling as he finished wetting himself he looked up and remembering where he was, he burst into tears.

Lucius had gone back into Draco's room to find his son still looking horrified.

"Why did you do that Dragon?" He asked sternly.

"I don't know why Father, did he make it?" Draco asked in a small voice.

He had done it for revenge for Snape making him wet in front of the whole class. He frowned, and though he knew that Emery hadn't done anything to him, his Uncle had. Hit them where it hurts ya know? Granted he knew that it was his own fault for not going before class.

"I'm not sure," Lucius said quietly. "Go to the dining room, we'll meet you there,"  
"Yes Father," Draco said softly before making his way there.

He was starting to feel guilty; Snape had even given him a potion for his bladder that helped. He gulped as he entered the dining room he could see his mother and Snape engaged in a conversation, he couldn't tell what it was however as they had stopped talking once he entered.

"Draco, where's Emery?" Narcissa asked, even as Severus opened his mouth to ask the same thing.

"He's with father," Draco said his head bent down in shame.

He kind of liked the boy, he was intelligent. Even though the kid was 10 for Merlin's sake he actually used his brain, unlike Draco's other friends. He really hoped the kid made it, otherwise there would be hell to pay if the look on Snape's face was anything to go by.

"Why is he with Lucius? What did he do?" Severus asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Well he had to use the loo," he confessed in a small voice.

"What did you did Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked in a dark tone, his stomach dropping as he glared at the blonde boy.

"I didn't…I didn't let him use mine and gave him directions to the one out in the hall," Draco whispered out softly.

"And, there's more to this story, do enlighten us Mr. Malfoy," Severus said his dark eyes glittering.

"I don't know, I…" Draco looked down in shame

"Draconis Narciso Lucian Malfoy, what did you do?" Narcissa repeated the question, her tone just as severe.

Draco swallowed audibly as he looked from his teacher to his mother. This was going to be bad no matter what he said.

Back in the loo Harry was in his defensive position, only this time taking refuge in the tub as he cried in his knees.

"Emery, are you alright in there?" Lucius asked, even as he could hear the crying.

"No sir, can you get my dad…I mean my U-u-uncle S…Severus?" Harry whimpered out, crying harder as he realized his mistake.

"I would but I don't want to leave you," Lucius said gently, sighing as he heard the admission. "May I come in?"

Harry shook violently, but it was either accept the senior Malfoy's help or be stuck like this until Snape came to look for him; if at all.

"Yes sir, I'm really sorry sir," Harry cried out as he heard the door open.

Lucius walked in to find the floor wet, and the child nowhere in sight. He sighed before cleaning up the mess. He was angry at his son, he had been right this was Severus's child, and Draco had hurt him. He needed Severus's help, and something like this could mess it up for them all.

"Where are you little one?" He asked kindly.

"In the tub," he whispered.

Lucius nodded before walking up to the tub. He looked down at the young boy before throwing a cleaning charm at him, along with a refreshing charm.

"I wanna go home," Harry whimpered out. He felt dirty still.

"I know you do, Draco should not have done that. I believe Severus and he are at odds at the moment, and he took it out on you," Lucius said apologetically.

"That's mean; I didn't even do anything to him. I don't like Draco anymore," Harry cried out into his knees. He didn't care at that moment, that he was in the presence of Lucius, what was the point anyway.

Lucius winced before shaking his head; he knew the child had every right to mad and then some. He was even mad on the boy's behalf, what the hell was the matter with Draco? He looked at the now clean boy in the tub his hand going to rub his back. The child tensed at first before leaning into the touch.

"What's the matter?" Lucius asked softly.

"Wanna take a bath, I feel dirty," Harry replied quietly; as his sobs shook his small frame.

"Then a bath you shall have," Lucius murmured before lifting the small child out the tub and turning it on. Adding bubbles to the water, knowing Draco had liked those when he was his age, got a small smile out the child.

Harry wasn't worried at the moment. The amulet would heat up if he was in any danger, and since he wasn't supposed to know the man and the senior Malfoy had yet to do anything to him he went with it. After his bath and he had gotten redressed, he knew they were late for lunch now.

"Come little one, I'm sure they're worried about us," Lucius said picking the small boy up and making his way towards the dining room.

Draco was sitting in his chair quietly, but he could literally feel the tension roll off his mum and teacher. He had no idea what they were talking about and he didn't care. Though he had a hunch it was about his appalling behavior as his Professor had said. He looked up when his father walked in, with Emery in his arms.

Severus stood up, a million things running through his head. The first and foremost, was Harry ok? The second was did Lucius find out anything, and the third was Lucius better punish Draco or Severus would do it for him.

"Lucius how is he?" He asked carefully.

"Your child is fine Severus though he did however have an accident, but we took care of it," Lucius replied quietly.

"The poor dear," Narcissa said softly.

"Little one, do you wanna get down?" Lucius asked quietly as he rubbed the child's back.

"I'm sleepy," Harry mumbled out tiredly.

"Don't you want to have lunch?" Severus asked softly.

"No, I wanna go home," Harry replied with a sigh as he was transferred to Severus.

Severus nodded to Lucius over Harry's head.

"I'll floo you tonight," Lucius said though his eyes moved over to Draco.

They would be having words, not to mention he was going to apologize for this. Severus Snape was not a man to cross; Lucius had found that out himself. The man was so protective over things that were his and Draco had hurt his child. This did not bode well for Lucius or Draco for that matter.

"Of course," Severus said. "Narcissa, Draco," he said formally before turning to walk to the floo room.

Harry hugged his father tight as they landed in their manor.

"Draco's mean no matter what you do," Harry said softly as he was carried to his room.

"Draco is angry with me and he took it out on you. Don't worry; I'm sure Lucius will straighten him out. After your nap I want to talk about what happen." He said as he got him dressed for bed.

"Mr. Malfoy was nice to me, though I messed up today," Harry said as he drifted off to sleep.

"Lucius is many things. Emery is pureblooded and not someone he considers his enemy. He is known to cherish children, which is why Draco is so spoiled." Severus murmured as he turned off the light, before walking out of the room. He frowned as he pondered Harry's words, what did he mean by he messed up?


	85. Chapter 85

**A/N- I probably wont update again until after New Years, so this Happy Holidays translates to Happy New Years as well. Enjoy these chapters as Ive said. **

**Chapter 85**

Harry woke up a few hours later from his nap to soaked sheets, and he looked down in horror. He could tell immediately that he didn't have his special underwear and nearly freaked before he realized it was ok since he was at home. He sighed once before pushing Paddy off the bed, the dog looking at him in confusion.

"I wet my bed, I do that a lot," Harry told the dog softly as he stripped off his bed.

He was in the process of climbing on the mattress to check that it didn't stain when his door opened.

"Harry what are you doing?" Severus asked in confusion.

"I didn't have my goodnight on when I went to sleep," Harry said frowning, he usually didn't forget something like that. Why had he forgotten to do it today then?

"That was my fault child," Severus said with a sigh before cleaning and straightening the bed. He cleaned up Harry before picking him up and setting him back on the bed.

Harry leaned against Snape tiredly, refusing to think on what had actually happened earlier that day.

"We need to talk about what happened today Harry," Severus said gently.

"I don't want too," Harry said with a frown.

"I know you don't child, but the sooner we get to the bottom of this the sooner we can forget it." Severus promised.

Harry sighed softly before nodding. He ran his fingers through Paddy's fur as he explained everything that happened. He even showed the man the bruise on his arm that Draco had given him during their Quidditch match. He moved on to tell his father about how Lucius treated him kindly and how he had accidently slipped and he was pretty sure that Mr. Malfoy knew Snape was Harry's dad. When he was through he leaned back against his father's chest, knowing the man was thinking as he had yet to say anything.

"What's going to happen now?" Harry asked finally, when the silence became too much.

"Lucius will floo me tonight, and then I will be able to tell you." Severus promised before picking up Harry and heading downstairs for an early dinner.

Back at the Malfoy's Draco was now grounded to his room, while Lucius sat down in his study for a stiff drink. He had to walk away from his son, lest he do something to him out of anger. He could see Cissy pacing out the corner of his eyes and he sighed gesturing to her to come over. Before she could say a word he had spoken.

"Emery is Severus's son, not his nephew like he told us," Lucius said with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" She asked, though she knew in her heart when she had seen him first off.

"I am, the child asked me if I could get his dad after his accident today. Draco hurt something of Severus's, and I will have to fix it," He said with a shake of his head.

"How will you do that?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"I do not know, however I need to floo him in a bit," Lucius said with a weary sigh.

"It will be alright dear," Narcissa said quietly.

"Will it? What do I have to do to get Draco to understand what he did was wrong? How would he like it if someone did that to him? I should just send him over to Severus for punishment," He said with a huff.

"That's actually not a bad idea; Severus is known to be a harsh disciplinarian. But he would never hurt a child, otherwise we both know Harry Potter would be number one on his list," Narcissa said with a frown.

"When I floo him tonight, I'll ask him about it," Lucius promised.

Later on that night after making sure that Harry was in bed and made sure that both of his comfort items were on the bed with him Severus went downstairs to his study. He set a selective privacy charm where he would be allowed to hear Harry; but if Harry woke up the child wouldn't hear him. Setting his chair up he waited for Lucius, he didn't have to wait long though. Severus sat up as the floo flared green and he unlocked it, and soon enough he could see Lucius.

"Come on over Lucius, I do not wish to bend down and talk to you today," Severus said quietly.

He waited for the man patiently as he flooed over, and then took a seat across from his desk.

"Severus before you say anything, I want to apologize to you about Draco's horrid behavior this afternoon." Lucius started off regretfully.

Severus clenched his fists for a moment before calming himself as he stared back at his friend with a blank mask.

"Apology accepted on one condition," Severus said firmly.

"What's the condition?" Lucius asked quietly.

"A formal apology to Emery and I assume that he is being punished?" Severus asked, if Lucius thought that Draco was getting away with this he had another thing coming. If the man failed to punish his son, Draco would soon have a month's work of detention when they returned to school.

"He is grounded to his room for the moment," Lucius started off carefully.

"That's it? That's all the punishment he's getting?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"Funny you should mention punishment. Narcissa and I are hoping that you would watch Draco for the next two days. It seems we are needed in France," Lucius said with a glint in his eye.

"Emery will still be here, I do not trust your child with mine," Severus said with a frown. There was no point to hide it since Harry had informed him that Lucius knew about it already.

Lucius grimaced, he had been expecting that. He knew Severus held a grudge, he only hoped that wouldn't be one of those times.

"I know Severus, but this way you will be able to oversee Draco's punishment while he's here," Lucius said slyly.

"I'm a Slytherin as well Lucius; do not try to outsmart me. I will allow him to stay however, but only because Narcissa will guilt me one way or another," Severus said agreeing after a moment.

Lucius nodded, he knew exactly how his wife could be. He sighed, before continuing his talk with his friend. Soon talk shifted from Draco and Emery to back to when the Dark Lord comes back.

About an hour later, Severus stood up as Lucius rose to go back home.

"We'll floo in tomorrow morning around 9:00am," Lucius said before grabbing the floo powder.

"We'll be here; it would be wise to inform Draco that I will not tolerate any harm to come to Emery while he stays here." Severus said calmly, though his eyes said another story. They promise retribution if Draco hurt Emery; he needed Lucius to understand that.

"I know Severus, I understand," Lucius said before flooing home.

Severus sighed softly before locking his floo back and heading back upstairs to check on Harry. Seeing him sleeping Severus silently walked out and to his room.

The next morning found Severus grading papers when he heard the floo ring. He sighed as he heard Harry quickly run up the stairs and into his room. He moved over to answer it and allow the two people to come through.

"Good morning Severus, I trust you slept well," Lucius said conversationally as flooed in before Draco.

"Well enough," Severus murmured turning to his dark gaze on the young boy who appeared in his sitting room.

Lucius could feel the tension in the room and held back a grimace. He didn't envy his son for the next few days in the slightest.

"Where is Emery, Severus?" Lucius asked curiously.

"In his room, he's not happy about this arrangement at all. Then again, neither am I," Severus said quietly.

He could see the young Slytherin flinch slightly out the corner of his eye. He felt nothing at the moment; see how the child liked it to be where no one wanted him. Although truth be told, he had failed to mention this to Harry yet, and he hoped the boy would take it well.

"I know and I'm so sorry about that, and once again I thank you for agreeing to watch Draco on such short notice," Lucius said with a heavy sigh. "Do you think I could say hello to Emery?"

"Of course, just let me go and get him. Take a seat," Severus said before turning and heading up the stairs.

Harry had been at the kitchen table, deep in thought trying to push what Draco had done to him away from his mind. He had nearly done it when he heard the floo and he quickly hurried upstairs, not wanting to get stuck in a closet again. Not that he thought Snape would do that again, but why tempt fate?

He stayed in his room, knowing it could be anyone. Unbeknownst to him Severus had made sure to lock the floo, so while they could hear who it was, no one could floo through or fire call, unless you were keyed in. He was on the floor playing with Paddy when his father rushed in with a potion vial.

"Dad, what's going on? Who was down there?" Harry asked immediately standing up and taking in his father's expression.

"Lucius is here with Draco." Severus said quietly.

"I don't wanna play with Draco, he's mean," Harry said shaking his head, his grip tightening on Paddy.

"I know he is, but we don't have a choice in this. Lucius asked me to watch him for two days, and I said I would," Severus explained.

"Of course you did. I guess this means you're gonna pretend to hate me again?" Harry asked, his face gaining a sad expression.

"Merlin no child, I do need you to take this though," he said holding out the vial.

Harry sighed and gulped it down with a grimace; he could feel his body changing, so he knew what potion it was.

"Emery, are you ready?" Severus asked gently.

"I guess so," Harry said with a sigh as he headed towards the door, Paddy following behind him.

Severus didn't bother telling him to keep the dog in the room, who cared if Draco had an aversion to them, this was Harry's house. As much as he didn't like the mutt, he wasn't about to play favorites to his Slytherin at home, especially when he was forced to at work.

"Emery say hello," Severus instructed when all Harry did was stare silently when he entered the room.

"Hi Mr. Malfoy," Harry said smiling a bit shyly as he remembered how the man helped him yesterday.

"Hello again little one, how are you today?" Lucius asked with a smile of his own.

"I'm fine sir, this is my dog Paddy," Harry said proudly as he ran his hands through the animal's fur. He couldn't for the life of him understand why Paddy felt so tensed all of a sudden.

"And what a lovely dog he is child," Lucius said before turning to Draco and giving him a look.

"Hi Emery," Draco said softly.

Harry frowned before shaking his head; he glanced at his father who was nodding. Harry shook his head again; he wasn't speaking to that oaf. Why should he be nice when the other boy wasn't?

"Draco has something to tell you Emery," Lucius said finally, when they all realize that he wasn't going to speak to Draco.

"I don't wanna hear it," Harry said with narrowed eyes.

"Emery," Severus said in a warning tone.

"But Dad he was really mean to me yesterday. You weren't there," Harry blurted out, he could feel his hurt coming back and he turned his gaze to the floor.

"I know he was mean to you child, I am aware of what he did to you. I know you don't want to forgive him but to let this fester would be detrimental to your health. I will not risk you becoming like me," Severus said firmly.

Harry nodded before turning his gaze back to the blondes.

"I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday, it was wrong and I should not have done that to you. I'm very sorry for what happened as well," Draco said sincerely, regret in his tone as he watched the younger boy.

"Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I'm stupid. Your father made you apologize, and I do not accept it. You're ruining our holiday and I hate you for it," Harry said before running out of the room, Paddy following him closely.

Lucius shook his head with a sigh. "I can't blame him Severus, so please don't punish him for speaking the truth."

"I wasn't going to, maybe inform him that there is a time and place for everything. But at the moment, I'm going to give him some time to cool down," Severus said before gesturing to Draco to grab his bag.

"I will see you in a few days Dragon, behave yourself, Severus has every right to punish you as he sees fit." Lucius said before hugging his son tightly.

"Goodbye Father," Draco whimpered out. He didn't want him to be here, with people who seemed like they would rather him dead. He couldn't believe what Emery had said, or the fact that his father had agreed with him.

Lucius nodded, before flooing back to the Manor, leaving Draco along with Severus.

"Come on along Draco, let me show you where you will be staying," he said turning to walk out the sitting room and up the stairs.

Draco followed quietly, his frown deepening. He could see it now, staying in a room not fit for a house elf. Imagine his surprise when his teacher opened the door to reveal a normal bedroom, with blue walls.

"This is your room while you're here with us. I expect you to keep it clean." Severus said as he pointed out different things.

"Yes sir," Draco answered respectfully.

"Emery's room is across from your and two doors down. And may Merlin help you if you try to harm him," Severus murmured darkly.

"I won't sir, I promise. And for the record sir I didn't know he was your son," Draco said softly as if that excused his actions.

"I introduced him as my nephew, which meant he was mine. The fact that you hurt something of mine makes me angry. I do not easily forgive," Severus said before shaking his head.

"Sir, what am I supposed to do for my punishment?" Draco asked quietly.

"I will tell you after lunch, at the moment find Emery and try again." Severus said before heading downstairs and to his lab.

Draco sighed before grabbing his bag and starting to unpack his clothes, not wanting to get in trouble for not doing this.

Harry was in Snape's room, huddled in the middle of the bed crying into Paddy's fur. Draco couldn't find him here, because Harry knew the boy didn't know the way to Snape's room. He felt horrible, why did Malfoy have to invade his house too? He just wanted this to be the best Christmas holidays and they were turning out to be a bad one. He sniffled piteously, vaguely hearing the door open.

"Harry it's alright," Severus said spelling the door and a ward around the room before hurrying over to Harry.

He ignored the look he was getting from the dog in favor of picking his child up and rocking him.

"Don't fret child, I promise it's only for two days. And on the bright side, I get to spoil you senseless, so please don't worry about me having to pretend like at school," Severus murmured as he wiped away Harry's tears.

"I don't want him here, he's ruining everything," Harry cried out.

"I know child, but maybe you and Draco will be able to come to an understanding," Severus said carefully.

"I not the one who made him pee himself. I helped him in class one time when he almost peed. Why does he have to be so mean? I didn't even do anything to him," Harry whimpered.

"Anger makes one do a lot of things, they wouldn't normally do. Trust me on this child, everything will be alright in the end," Severus said soothingly.

"Ok," Harry said softly, trying to stop the flow of tears. Eventually he got them to stop and he laid up again his father with a content sigh.

"Did you want to take Paddy outside and fly?" Severus asked gently, knowing that always cheered Harry up.

"Yes sir, I want too," Harry agreed immediately.

"Draco may follow you, but try to give him a chance Harry. After all, 3rd time's the charm right?" Severus murmured.

"That's what the muggles say, but since I'm not a muggle I don't believe that." Harry said with a weary sigh as he signaled to Paddy to get off the bed.

"Just try Harry," Severus repeated before standing up.

Harry nodded before running out the room. "Race you downstairs Paddy!" He yelled, quickly taking off down the hall.

Harry grinned as the dog easily slipped passed him, and ignored the blonde head he saw poking out of a door. He laughed before running down the stairs and towards the back door and outside. Harry flopped on the ground tiredly before shrieking.

"Gross Paddy, ewww dog slobber," he said trying to push the dog off of him.

He sat up with a grin before rushing over to their shed and pulling his Nimbus out. He was just about to mount it when he realized Paddy was growling at something and he turned around.

"Malfoy," Harry said with sneer that he had seen his father do once before.

"Do you mind if I watch?" Draco asked quietly.

"I mind that very much," Harry said tightly. "Leave me alone,"

"You're father told me that I could come out here," Draco said carefully.

"Of course he did," Harry said before sighing as he rose off the ground. "Be nice Paddy." He said before he took off soaring through the air.

Draco watched jealously, he hadn't brought his broom because he hadn't been allowed. He wasn't about to ask Emery if he had another one, because the boy was really angry with him. Draco sighed, knowing it was his own fault why. He looked at the grim like dog as he carefully took a seat on the ground. He was convinced that the animal was going to bite him if he was given even half a chance.

Draco leaned back on the grass and ended up dozing off as Emery floo around. When he woke up about an hour or so later, the dog Paddy was it? Was lying on the grass looking at him and he suppressed a shiver. He frowned before standing up slowly and making his way back to the house and to his room. He stayed there all alone until lunch, when he headed down to the kitchen.

"Did you have a nice fly Emery?" Severus asked as they took a seat and started eating.

"Yeah I did, I had a lot of fun too," Harry said grinning.

"Did Draco fly with you?" Severus asked casually.

"No, he watched for a little bit though," Harry replied as he ate.

Draco kept silent the entire time. As he ate he was aware of this building pressure in his lower abdomen. He knew immediately what was the matter, only problem was he didn't know where the toilet was in this Manor. Snape had neglected to tell him earlier, and he wasn't feeling brave enough to ask. As lunch finished up Draco stood up unsure of what he was to be doing.

"Emery go play, Draco and I are going to the lab," Severus said as he stood up as well.

Harry frowned deeply, his every emotion on his face once again. Why did Snape want to go to the lab with Draco? He wasn't even allowed in the lab, so why was Draco? What did this mean? Was his dad getting rid of him? He wasn't aware of the fact that he was whimpering until he realized two sets of eyes were on him.

"No child, he's not going to make a potion. He's going to be chopping up flobberworms and the like," Severus reassured him.

"But, can I come too? I wanna brew," Harry whispered out.

"Alright, let's go then," Severus said easily before leaving out the kitchen and to his lab.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

Draco could only watch as Snape basically melted before allowing the boy in the lab. Didn't the boy know that he had Snape wrapped around his finger? He shook his head, feeling sorry for himself for what he did. This was going to suck, why did he have to chop them after he had just eaten lunch? Was the man trying to make him physically ill as well?

Severus instructed Draco what his chores were once they got in the lab, and set Draco on a desk before leading Harry towards the cauldrons.

"What am I making?" Harry asked excitedly, as his father instructed Paddy to stay in the corner as to not be in the way.

"Dreamless sleep," Severus murmured turning to the page.

Harry nodded before going to get the ingredients. As he started in on the potion he could have groaned as he felt his bladder twinge. He so didn't want to deal with it right now and just focused on ignoring it as he worked.

Draco got into his own zone as he started dicing the flobberworms in tiny squares. He swallowed constantly as his lunch threatened to show itself again. He looked up as he finished a half of a cauldron of them to see how the other two people in the lab was doing.

Emery was bouncing up and down his hand occasionally grabbing his crotch as he worked, where Snape was the opposite studying the potion diligently.

Harry didn't notice anything as he tried to make sure his potion was perfect again. He danced on the spot, stifling a gasp as he lost a spurt. He was just about to speak up when he felt Paddy poke his nose in his leg. He looked down at the dog before turning back to the potion. He could feel Paddy's pushing him once more and he nodded his head knowing he'd better say something. He mused that the dog was becoming to notice his little signals just like his dad.

"I am," he said with a sigh. "Daddy?" He called as he danced around.

"What is it Em? Severus asked absently.

"Is there a loo in here?" Harry tried to ask casually but end up wiggling his hips frantically to keep it all in.

Severus heard the tension in his voice and turned around quickly. He opened his mouth to speak but Harry beat him too it.

"I got caught up in brewing, I'm sorry," he said anxiously as he pulled out his wand to perform a stasis charm on the cauldron.

"I see," Severus said in amusement.

"So can I go pee?" Harry asked hurriedly.

"Do you see the sink by the door over there?" Severus asked gesturing to it.

"Yes sir," Harry said starting to jump around more so.

"It's a toilet behind the door, go use it. Call me if you need help," Severus instructed as he turned back to the potion.

"Yes sir," Harry replied before rushing to it and disappearing inside.

Sure enough it was a toilet with a shower as well. He mused that he hadn't know this was here before closing the door. He left it open about halfway, before pulling off his overalls with ease. He was grateful for that as he didn't want to call Snape for help in front of Draco.

He whipped himself out and aimed at the water, peeing immediately and forcefully.

Draco looked up at the sound of Harry peeing and he shifted once before turning to look at his Professor who didn't seem to notice anything.

"He left the door open," Draco said in embarrassment, his eyes turned from the boy.

"He does that sometimes," Severus replied automatically.

"Why? Doesn't he want privacy?" Draco asked curiously.

"No, in case he needs help its easier for him; though sometimes it's to make sure I haven't left him," Severus replied before shaking his head.

Draco nodded but didn't say anything, what could he say? He was feeling wretched all over again. The smaller was so innocent and he had hurt him. He was angry at himself, and he definitely would apologize again. At the moment the only thing on his mind was that he couldn't stand the sound and he hurriedly tried to tune it out with his dicing and chopping. He had to take a leak too, but he wasn't about to ask to use it. He was still very wary of his teacher at this point.

He ignored the rest of the toilet noise, the flush and tried to keep from bouncing at the water in the sink. He watched the boy walk out of the toilet, relief obvious on his face. He frowned at the overalls though as they were crooked and twisted in the back, apparently Snape notice too.

"Emery come here," Severus said as he turned around.  
"Alright," Harry replied as he walked over to his father.

Severus chuckled before turning his child around and unlatching his straps.

"Dad what are you doing?" Harry asked in horror.

"You've got your overalls all twisted," Severus said in amusement.

"Oh," Harry replied stupidly before allowing the man to fix them.

"There, go back to your potion," Severus said once he'd finished.

"Thanks," Harry chirped before doing just that.

Draco watched that little scene with hurt in his heart. He could remember being 10 and his father being able to spend time with him. Now it was all about the Malfoy tradition and pureblood values. As if he cared about any of that, he was only 13 years old. He shook his head getting rid of the thoughts before turning back to his chopping.

About 2 hours later Harry was sitting on a stool looking at his father make another potion. He wasn't sure what it was but he was bored beyond belief. He had finished his potion ages ago, but he didn't want to leave. Paddy was sleep, so he couldn't even use him as a distraction.

"Dad I'm bored," Harry said with a dramatic sigh.

"Go play then Emery," Severus said simply.

"Play what?" He asked.

"I don't know, why don't you go explore the backyard or something. Don't you want to ride your new bike?" Severus asked curiously.

"What bike?" Harry asked in shock.

"I was going to save it for a Christmas present, but since someone is so bored it'll be an early one." Severus said smiling slightly.

"Really? Where is it dad?" Harry asked excitedly as he stood up eagerly.

"In my closet, go on and get it," Severus said ruffling his hair.

"Yes!" Harry cheered before hurrying out the lab. In his excitement Paddy looked up sleepily before standing up and running after him as headed up stairs.

Draco watched on jealously once more but didn't say anything. He did glance from the toilet door and back to Snape every couple a minutes or so. His bladder was full and ready to be emptied and he couldn't figure out how to tell his teacher that. The man was just so damn intimidating to him. He sighed softly as he chopped, his fingers were tired and he was thirsty too even though his body dared him to put more liquid into it.

"Draco would you like to have a break?" Severus asked quietly.

"Sir," Draco replied not quite sure what the man was saying.

"Emery has two bikes in my closet. One is for when his friend comes over. I know you're not his friend, but can I trust you to watch over him?" Severus asked seriously.

"Yes sir," Draco replied honestly. He wouldn't let any harm come to the boy, not if it meant that he was done chopping up these worms.

"Then you may go," Severus replied easily.

"Yes sir, thank you," Draco said excitedly before starting to walk out the lab.

"Go wash your hands at the sink first," Severus said.

Draco nodded before hurrying up and doing that. He was unable to prevent the frantic dancing as the water ran; only hoping that Snape hadn't seen. When he was finished he hurried up the stairs and had just made it when Harry was coming out of a room with a shiny green and silver bicycle.

"Emery, can you get the other bike?" Draco blurted out.

Harry looked at the other boy in shock before shrugging and going back to get it. All this anger was making him tired, and he didn't really want to fight right now. Granted he wasn't about to forgive the boy at all, but he would play with him. Harry grinned as he rolled back a red and black one, knowing this one was meant for Ron when he came over.

"Here you go Draco," Harry said holding the bike out to him.

"Can I ride the green one?" Draco asked, as he looked at the color in disgust.

"Nope, that one's mine," Harry replied proudly before slowly starting to walk down the stairs with it.

Draco frowned but started following Emery. He stopped when he saw the dog following them.

"Is he coming too?" He asked trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Yes," Harry replied staring at the Slytherin in confusion. He thought the boy sounded a bit scared of Paddy. Harry turned around to get on his bike, keeping an eye on Draco in case he tried to do something to him.

"Oh," Draco replied softly before giving himself a squeeze. He sighed audibly in relief before getting on the bike.

Harry raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head. He wasn't sure he saw right. He smiled before getting on his bike and started riding. He wobbled when he first started but he got the hang of it and grinned happily as he started to go faster.

He turned around to see Draco wiggling around on his bike. He didn't think anything of it until Paddy started barking at him and then he slowed down. Harry frown, why was Paddy barking at Draco anyway?

"Hush Paddy, you're scaring him," Harry told the dog as he looked at Draco.

"I'm gonna go back, to the Manor," Draco whimpered out. He had to go so bad, he knew he was gonna pee on himself unless he said something. He hadn't used the toilet since he had first woken up that morning at home. And since it was now hitting 4:00pm it wasn't that strange that he needed to use it again.

"Why?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I don't...I need...nothing I just gotta go back," he said before awkwardly turning around. He had gotten off the bike to turn it and at the moment he was bent at the waist in a position Harry knew all too well.

"Do you have to wee Draco?" He asked curiously, looking at Paddy when he barked once more. Harry wasn't sure, but he could swear the bark meant a yes.

"No I just have to get back," he whimpered before starting the short ride back to the house.

"I still think he's going to wee," Harry muttered before he shrugged as he continued his ride around the Manor. He was on lap number 3 when his watch started beeping. Looking around he could see it getting dark and he hurried back to the house bringing his bike into the house.

"Go wash up Harry," Severus told him as he walked in.

Harry did just that before coming to the kitchen table and taking a seat across from Draco, who didn't look so good.

The boy had a sheen of sweat across his face which was red and he looked liked he might start crying at any moment.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry asked as his father went to go grab the food from the kitchen.

"Your dad didn't give me a tour of the Manor, so I don't know where anything is," Draco said miserably quickly hoping the boy would catch on.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked in return.

"The...," he started but Snape had just walked back in.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, never mind I'm fine," Draco said hurriedly.

"You don't look fine," Harry muttered but he let it go as his father served the food.

Draco wiggled around in his seat as he grabbed his fork. He had to go so bad he couldn't stand it. It was starting to hurt and he found himself rapidly blinking his eyes to stop the tears from falling.

Severus wasn't oblivious he could see his Slytherin was upset about something but he didn't know what. He assumed this was something trivial like the color of the bike maybe, since the boy had come back in before Harry.

"Dad something's the matter with Draco," Harry finally whispered; not that the blonde was paying any attention to him.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, before turning to look at the blonde boy.

"When we were out biking he looked like he needed a wee but he said no. And I thought that he was gonna use it when he came back in. But I was just talking to him and he said that you hadn't given him a tour and he didn't know where it was," Harry explained.

"Where what is Harry?" Severus asked curiously though he had a hunch.

"I don't know he stopped when you came out, all he said was..," Harry trailed off when he heard Draco gasp.

Draco was trembling in his chair, as his bladder contracted over and over. He opened his mouth to ask where the toilet was but it was too late. He felt his boxers get warm and no amount of squeezing was going to help. He held stock still as he started peeing forcefully in his chair. He choked on a sob before burying his head in his hands the moment he heard his pee splattering on the hardwood floor below.

Harry was staring at the blond in horror.

"Dad, he's gonna pee, you didn't tell him where the toilet was?" Harry asked horrified, having caught on that moment.

"I forgot child, and I believe it's a little too late for that, as he is already peeing," Severus said dryly as he took in the scene.

Draco could hear them talking about him through his sobs, but he didn't say anything. What could he possibly say? He was peeing himself at the dinner table, there went his manners. He felt his bladder emptying slowly, he mused that he really had to go because it felt like it was never going to end. Finally about a minute later, his stream finished, but he didn't lift his head up. He still had no idea where the toilet was, so he couldn't even shower.

"Dragon, are you finished?" Severus asked gently. He was feeling terrible; he didn't bother to ask why Draco didn't ask him. His mood hadn't been the best all day, and he could understand the boy's reluctance to ask.

"Yes sir," Draco whispered out hoarsely.

"You wanna take a bath Draco? That's what I always get when I have an accident," Harry chirped in.

"I guess so," Draco murmured, though he didn't move from where he was. He didn't want to see the puddle, or the mess he had made in the kitchen. He wasn't even hungry anymore; he just wanted to go home.

"Come here Dragon," Severus said softly, before standing up himself and picking the boy up.

"I'm wet, you'll get it on you Professor," Draco said piteously.

"True, but I can spell it away easily," Severus said brushing it off.

"Emery, finish eating while I go get Draco cleaned up." Severus said.

Harry nodded turning back to his pasta with a sad sigh. He felt horrible for the boy, but in a way, they were even. He grinned, maybe now they could actually play together. He was so looking forward to tomorrow.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

After that disastrous dinner where Draco had his accident, Harry noticed that when he saw the boy after he was very subdued. He wasn't sure what his father said to him, but he was feeling horrible for Draco. He smiled softly as he headed up to his room; Snape had promised that they would be going somewhere tomorrow and he was excited. He passed the blonde's room on the way to his and he found his door closed. Harry wasn't that brave and headed into his own room and got ready for bed. He was in the middle of getting dressed when Snape walked into his room.

"Did you get a bath Harry?" He asked quietly as he spelled the room.

"No, but can I take one tomorrow before we go?" Harry asked tiredly.

"You can, right after breakfast," Severus murmured as he got him into bed. "Is your underwear on?"

"Yeah," Harry replied softly as he basically melted in the pillow.

"Did you go pee?" Severus asked, going down the daily list.

"No but I don't have too," Harry said quickly not wanting to get up.

"Are you sure you don't have to, or do you not just want to get up?" Severus pressed.

"I'm sleepy daddy," Harry whined.

"Fine, you don't have to go tonight," Severus said with a frown.

He knew the only reason Harry was starting to whine because he was probably tired. He himself was tired; having to deal with Draco took a lot out of him. Especially since the blonde boy flinched every time he touched him. He finally talked to him and it turned out the boy had really taken to heart what his father had said. The child was afraid that he would take advantage of disciplining him because of what he did to Harry. Severus sighed, but he knew he would only punish Draco if he had too. That's what took up most of his time, he had to reassure the boy that he wouldn't hurt him.

"Good, night daddy." Harry mumbled sleepily.

"Sleep tight child," Severus said as he tucked him in. Making sure a small light in the corner was on he walked out the room and went to check on Draco.

Draco had cried himself into a restless sleep, and it showed. He was tired and drained and he had noticed before that his stomach had hurt from holding it all day. He didn't hear when Snape came in to check on him, nor did he feel when the man wiped the tears off his sleeping face. He was gone to the world, at least for a few hours. Around 2am he woke up, but it wasn't because he wasn't sleepy anymore, it was because his overworked bladder needed to be emptied again.

He groaned and slowly got out the bed, and toddled out to the hall. He frowned as he looked around; he still had no idea where the toilet was. Earlier Snape had carried him, and since his face had been buried in the man's shoulder, he had neglected to see. He sighed as he crossed his legs, his bladder was severely weakened at the moment and he already had to go bad.

He hurried over to the door he remembered to be Emery's and quietly opened it and slipped in. He was planning on shaking the boy awake, so he could tell him where the toilet was. He hoped the boy didn't play a joke on him, because it was really urgent. He had just shook the boy to wake him up when he looked up to see that Paddy moved. Draco stared wide eyed at the dog, which was growling lowly at him.

He crossed his legs tightly as he held himself, extremely frightened at the moment. He closed his eyes as the traitorous tears started to fall. He was expecting the dog to attack him. He sniffled as he tensed up; waiting to feel the dog's teeth sink into him, but it didn't come. Draco shuddered as his bladder started to contract, and he tried to prevent the flood from coming like earlier.

Sirius for his part was staring at his cousin in shock. He only meant to scare the little bugger, but he had seen what happened earlier at the table and he didn't have it in him to do it now. He had felt really bad and he knew Harry felt the same way. He cocked his head to the side as he stared at the boy. If he could frown in this form he would, the kid thought he was going to attack him.

He whined softly before shaking his head as he took in the child's stance. He was familiar with it now, considering Harry tended to wait until the last minute to express his need. He couldn't understand why his godson chose to do that, though Snape seemed to be on top of things. Because of that Sirius had come to recognize the potty dance for what it was, and in short that's exactly what Draco was doing, or his own version of it.

Even considering that the boy looked like he was dying for the toilet at this very moment. He mused that this was probably the reason why he was seeking Harry out. Figuring he could be of help he started licking Harry's face to wake him up. He grinned inwardly as Harry's face scrunched up in confusion as he was literally licked awake.

"Stop it Paddy," Harry mumbled tiredly before trying to swat the dog away.

Draco opened his eyes when he heard Harry's voice. He was bent over in an awkward position and bounced around as he tried to contain the flood.

"Emery, can you get up please?" Draco whispered out, his tearful eyes still staring fearfully at the dog.

"Who's that? Paddy gross, stop licking me," Harry murmured before finally sitting up and blinking blearily in the semi-dark room. He yawned tiredly, trying to figure out why Paddy woke him up, and he sleepily checked to see that his bed was dry. What was the problem then?

"Emery, can you help me?" Draco blurted out interrupting the silence. He sniffled loudly, but his hands were too busy to wipe the tears off his face.

"What are you doing Draco? Why are you in my room?" Harry asked his brain not fully awake to process what the other boy had said.

"I really need to use the toilet, like really bad," Draco moaned out pitifully

"So go and use it then," Harry said in confusion. What was stopping the boy?

"I don't know where it is, please Emery." Draco cried as he stomped in place. He looked up in alarm once more when Paddy started nuzzling Harry like he wanted him to get up as well.

"Alright, both of you calm down I'll show you," Harry said with a sigh before quickly getting out of bed.

Standing close to the boy and having his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see the Slytherin was totally in a bad way.

"Why did you hold it so long?" Harry asked curiously.

"I woke up this way, and then you didn't wake up," Draco rushed out desperately.

"You didn't see it when Dad gave you a bath earlier?" Harry asked simply.

"I wasn't looking," Draco said shamefully as he looked to the floor.

"That's ok; let me show you where it is." Harry said quickly.

"Thank you," Draco said the gratitude evident in his tone.

"No problem," Harry replied, taking the boy's free hand and leading him towards the bathroom.

He could see that the door was closed and for a moment he wondered where the light was until he saw the nightlight in the outlet.

"Oh thank Merlin," Draco said before rushing passed Harry and into the loo. He didn't even care that the other boy was right there as he slipped his pajama bottom's down and started to pee.

"Is it ok if I go back to bed now?" Harry asked with a wide yawn. He didn't see anything wrong with the situation, since his house and Ron's had an open-door policy.

"Not yet, I need to tell you something first," Draco said softly.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked curiously.

"Can I tell you after I get done?" Draco asked awkwardly.

"I guess so," Harry said. He didn't get it but he leaned up against the wall like he had seen his dad do to wait for the boy.

Draco for the most part was extremely embarrassed; didn't the other boy understand the word privacy? Now that he was in the process of relieving himself, he could think a bit rationally. And at the moment, he was completely embarrassed.

He didn't use the toilet in front of his own father and yet here he was in front of a kid he barely knew. He sighed softly as he glanced at the boy. He tried to discreetly turn, but only succeeded on peeing on the floor a bit, and he groaned.

"Can you not look?" Draco asked quietly.

"I'm not; I'm actually looking at the ceiling." Harry replied. "And even if I did look, we're both boys,"

"Yeah I know that, but this is awkward," Draco said his face bright red in his humiliation as he came down from his pee high.

"Not really," Harry replied with a shrug before walking into the bathroom as he noticed Draco finishing.

"What…what the hell are you doing?" Draco asked in horror. He was already pushing down his shirt to hide himself. He couldn't help how modest he was, his family had a closed door policy.

"Well you're nearly done, and I need to go." Harry said holding the front of his pants as he waited for Draco to move.

"But I'm not, please back up," Draco asked quietly. He was trying to hurry up and push the last of his wet out but Emery was making his nervous and his stream was turning into a trickle even though he still had to go.

"But you're finishing and I need a wee," Harry repeated with a frown. He didn't understand, what was the blonde boy playing at now?

"I'm not done, I just can't go because you're in here," Draco said meekly.

"You're embarrassed to pee in front of me? But you were just doing it a second ago," Harry said with a shake of his head.

"And trust me I was embarrassed there too," Draco confessed with a shift.

"Alright, I'll turn back around. Just hurry up," Harry murmured as his back faced Draco.

"I will, can you turn on the water?" Draco asked shyly.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"My flow is a bit stuck," he said softly,

"Wow, you really are pee shy," Harry said before turning on the faucet. He moaned softly before holding himself as he waited for the boy to finish up.

Draco for his part was floored at the boy's words, and he hurriedly pushed out the remaining pee before fixing his clothes. He shook his head and headed over to the sink, trying to wash his hands quickly so he wouldn't be in here when Emery peed.

Harry rushed over to the toilet and got into position and started to relieve himself with a sigh. He chanced a glance at Draco and shook his head.

"What did you want to tell me?" He asked curiously.

"I wanted you to know that I really am sorry about making you have an accident. And I'm sorry for being a spoilsport and hitting you," he said sincerely, though his eyes were anywhere but on Harry. He couldn't understand how the boy was so comfortable, he wasn't at the moment and he wasn't even peeing anymore.

"That's alright, I forgive you. But if you do it again, I'm kicking you in the balls, and then I'm letting Paddy have a go at you," Harry promised.

"I won't, I promise," Draco said wide eyed.

"Good," Harry replied happily as he finished and moved to his wash his own hands.

"Thanks for helping me and I'll see you in the morning," Draco said formally before making his way to his room.

Harry nodded before walking back into his room. Getting under the covers, he fell asleep cuddling Paddy. His dreams were filled once more with happy thoughts as he had mused that this vacation wasn't turning out to be so bad in the slightest.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

The next morning found Severus wondering about the two boys in his Manor. He went to bed last night aware of the dislike of the two children and yet this morning that didn't seem to be the case. At breakfast he had noticed the giggling between the two about something and he could see Draco relax slightly at Paddy. If that wasn't obvious enough he had walked in on Harry instructing the dog to play nice as Draco was afraid of him.

So he knew something happened, but he had no idea what. Severus was shocked to see that Paddy deemed Draco safe enough as he didn't seem to be growling and showing his teeth to the boy anymore. Perhaps the warning had worked? Severus was floored but he wasn't about to draw attention to this unlikely truce. He didn't know how long it was going to last but he would take what he could get.

Currently they were standing by the door as Severus got them into their snow gear. There wasn't a cause for the snowsuit, but he did make sure both boys had a coat, their wellies, and gloves and a hat. He was planning on taking them to an ice skating rink today and as a result packed two pairs of clothes for each of them. If he was being honest with himself, he would have packed the extra set just in case, since both boys had wet themselves once before.

"Alright, we will be heading out into the muggle world today, and I want you both on your best behavior." Severus instructed, keeping his gaze mostly at Draco.

"Yes sir," they both replied. They then looked at each other and started giggling causing Severus to shake his head in return.

"I want both of you to try for me," Severus said as he shouldered the bag.

"Try what?" Draco asked in confusion.

"The toilet," Harry said before turning to go to the downstairs one.

"But I don't need to go," Draco said frowning as he followed Emery; he was 13. He wasn't some little kid like Emery, so why was Snape treating him like one?

"That's why he said try too," Harry pointed out; he was used to his father doing things like this. And Harry could admit that it saved him the trouble later on when he would normally have to go.

Severus watched the little exchange in amusement, before heading to the car.

Harry let Draco go first and grinned when he heard the boy going, hadn't Draco said he didn't need to go? As the boy came out he shook his head before hurrying in to do his own deed. Knowing his father was already outside, he led the way to the car.

"What is this?" Draco asked as he got in the back.

"A muggle form of transportation, it's called a car," Harry said proudly.

Draco nodded his thanks and after getting instructions on how to strap the belt, he leaned back in his seat. As his Professor started the car and drove along the road, he mused that it was an interesting sort of travel and he found himself liking it.

At least he liked it until about 15 minutes later they started hitting some un-evened pavement, and then he was bouncing around in the back. The motion was starting to wreck havoc on his stomach, and he could feel the bile making his way up his throat. He swallowed convulsively before raising his hand, as he felt his breakfast tried to reappear.

"Yes Draco?" Severus asked curiously as he saw the raised hand in the center mirror.

"I don't feel so good," Draco groaned out, as he stomach churned.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked turning around to look at the boy.

"I feel sick," Draco whimpered out.

"Oh wow, I think he's carsick dad," Harry replied thoughtfully.

"I see," Severus said before letting down the back window in hopes that the cold air would help him.

"I'm gonna throw up," Draco warned right before he gagged.

"Eww don't," Harry said shaking his head in disgust.

"Sorry," Draco sniffled out, as he gagged again. He couldn't help it, his stomach was angry and there was nothing he could do about it, as he could feel it creeping up his throat.

"Emery that's not helping at all," Severus said reproachfully as he pulled out a vial of stomach soother.

"Here Draco, drink this it really helps," Harry said apologetically holding out the vial to the other boy.

Draco didn't reply as he had opened his legs and was trying to refrain from spitting on the floor, as he tried to prevent the inevitable. It didn't seem to be helping as his mouth opened involuntarily.

"Draco? Dad he really is gonna puke," Harry said anxiously as he saw the saliva mixed with chewed up food hit the floor.

"Get him a bag out of the glove compartment," Severus said quickly.

"On it," Harry replied grabbing it and swiftly opening it. "Here Draco use this."

Harry had just handed the bag to the boy when he hurriedly shoved his face into it, not a moment too soon. He wrinkled his nose at the boy as he puked, but that really couldn't be helped.

"When you get a breath, take the stomach soother," Severus said gently.

"I won't be able to swallow it," Draco whimpered before he was throwing up some more.

"Yes you will, it taste like a peppermint, and it's yummy." Harry said happily.

Draco nodded, reaching his hand out for the vial with his free hand. The smell of his puke was enough to make his sick once more and he downed the potion, relaxing in his seat as he felt it take effect.

"I don't think I like cars," he murmured out once he was sure his stomach wasn't going to move again.

"How can you get carsick if you play Quidditch?" Harry asked before wrinkling his nose.

"I don't know, but Quidditch is flying," Draco murmured.

"Daddy it stinks in here," Harry said plugging his nose with his fingers.

Severus nodded before sighing, pulling over to the side of the roadway.

"Put the bag of sick outside Draco," he said as he spelled an air freshening spell in the car.

"Yes sir," Draco replied, opening the door and doing just that.

"Why don't you lie down and have a nap? We should be there within 2 hours or so," Severus said gently.

"Good idea sir," Draco muttered as he laid down on the backseat. It didn't take long, as the stomach soother had a mild sleeping potion in it and he was soon out like a light.

Harry turned back in his seat and looked at his dad as he remembered something.

"Why do you have plastic baggies in there? And an empty water bottle?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because I have a son, and my son has friends," Severus said as if that explained everything. It did but he wasn't sure if Harry truly got it.

"Oh, so where are we going?" Harry asked softly.

"It's a surprise," Severus said and that was all he said as he drove the remainder there.

As Snape pulled into the parking lot, he had a sense of déjà vu. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he was sure that he had visited a place like this when he was younger. It was until his father had woken up Draco and they were walking through the entrance when he realized where they were.

"An ice skating rink," Harry said happily as they entered inside.

"We didn't bring skates," Draco said with a frown.

"That's alright we can rent some here," Severus replied.

"You mean use something that other people have worn already?" Draco asked with a horrified expression on his face.

"Yes, they do clean the shoes Draco. If it bothers you so much, you don't have to skate," Severus answered simply.

"That's a bit snobby," Harry put in with a frown.

"What because I don't want to wear other people's shoes? It wouldn't be so bad I guess but they're muggles," Draco said his face turning to one of disgust.

"There is nothing wrong with muggles Draco; you would do well to remember that. Once again you do not have to skate, but I will not tolerate you whining and ruining both mine and Emery's day." Severus said his eyes flashing in concealed anger.

"Yes sir," Draco said with a sigh as they headed to the counter to get skates.

Harry grabbed his happily before heading towards a booth and took a seat. He took off his shoes and replaced them with the skates, making sure to tie them tight.

"Can we go dad?" He asked excitedly.

"Just let me finish tying mine Emery and we will," Severus promised.

Draco frowned as he took a seat, Snape hadn't got him a pair of skates and he didn't care. He sighed as he turned towards the ice, it did look like fun but why couldn't they buy their own?

"Alright I'm ready let's go," Severus said as he stood up and placed their shoes on the seats.

"Yeah," Harry replied before he grabbed his father hand and started walking towards the rink.

"Don't leave the building Draco, "Severus said before moving onto the ice.

He grinned as Harry wobbled and he held onto him tightly making sure he wouldn't fall. It had been a while since he last skated, but he didn't forget how to do it. The last time he had skated had been with Lily one winter and now it was with her son. He grinned before he started showing Harry the proper way to stop and start.

Draco watched the scene with jealous eyes, as they made their way around the rink he started to regret his decision not to skate. He had his socks so his feet would be protected, and would it really be that bad? He sighed before frowning as walked over to the rink and waited by the wall. His expression was one of want, what if Snape wouldn't let him. He shook his head, knowing this was his fault if the man said no. He had been acting like a brat.

By the time they had skated around the rink and where he was, Draco was feeling horrible and his face showed. It was also the cause that led Snape and Emery to him as they took in his expression.

"Draco you sure you don't wanna try it? Its wicked fun," Harry replied happily, his face flushed in his excitement.

"Dragon are you feeling alright? Did someone say something to you?" Severus asked quietly as he looked around for the culprit.

"No sir," he replied quietly.

"Then what's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Could I maybe skate too?" He asked quietly, that he wasn't even sure that his teacher heard.

Severus smirked as he looked at his Slytherin before glancing at Harry in amusement.

"Of course you can, go to the counter and ask for a pair. He remembers you," Severus replied.

"Thank you sir," Draco said before hurrying to do just that.

Harry looked at his father grinning widely but he didn't comment on it. He turned around and waited as Draco got ready and made his way towards them. He looked at Draco in dismay when the blonde turned out to actually be a good skater and he frowned.

"I've taken lessons," Draco murmured as he saw the expression before smiling. "If you practice you'll get better too."

Harry smiled brightly at that, before allowing his father to help him again. They skated around the for a few hours, but they weren't tired of it. Somewhere along the way, Snape got off and with a quick note to stay to together they were on the ice alone. After a particular fall Harry grabbed Draco's hand and stood up.

"Can we go get something to drink? I'm thirsty," Harry said happily.

"Let's go," Draco replied agreeing easily.

They made their way off the ice and over to their booth where Snape was sitting down alone, with a book and a few other things on the table.

"I'm thirsty," Harry told him when they neared him.

"Are you hungry as well?" Severus asked.

"I am," Draco said quietly. The smell of the food across the rink was making his stomach grumble.

"Take off your skates, and we'll go get some food." Severus said.

"Alright," Harry replied happily.

Harry and Draco had just got back on the ice when he felt his bladder and he shivered by how full it felt and from the cold. How had it gotten this bad without him noticing? He frowned before turning to the blonde.

"Draco, I'll be right back," Harry said biting his lips worriedly.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked curiously, they had just got back on the ice.

"I gotta go talk to my daddy," Harry said before turning and struggling to walk in his skates.

"Alright well, hurry back," Draco replied, as he took to the ice.

Harry was walking over to his father when he saw him with her. Snape was chatting with a woman and Harry's heart stirred. Something he had forgotten about since coming to live with Snape; jealously was rearing his ugly head. He didn't like the way that woman was so close to his father. This was their day and she was ruining it.

He got a glint in his eyes before making his way towards them. He pulled on Snape's arm bouncing slightly as he got his attention. He resisted the urge to whine, knowing how much the man detested it.

"I need to have a wee," Harry whispered out, to him.

"That's great Emery go tell Draco," Severus said as he waved him off absently having not heard a word the boy said.

Harry scowled then before huffing. He turned around angrily and headed back on the ice. He wobbled as he skated to Draco, sighing in relief as he grabbed a wall. He pushed it to the back of his mind and started skating.

It didn't last long about 15 minutes later Harry's bladder contracted and he bent his knees awkwardly.

"Draco, can we play at the arcade?" Harry called out, needing to get off the ice before he disgraced himself.

"Sure, as long as we come back to the ice," Draco said easily. He didn't notice Harry stance because everyone who was learning had their knees bent as well.

"We will," Harry said trying to quickly make his way back to the ice. As he neared the opening he stiffened as he felt a gush of pee spurt into his boxers. He grimaced before going back towards his father with a determined look on his face.

"Daddy, I have to go," Harry said stressing the last word as he pulled on his father again.

Severus wasn't sure what Harry said though he turned towards him with a look. There was music playing in the rink not to mention the noises of everyone around him. If you add to the fact that he was really paying attention to Harry, it wasn't that hard to believe that Severus didn't understand what he said.

"Take off your skates," Severus murmured.

Harry hurriedly complied before standing up and looking at the man expectedly.

"Daddy," Harry whine.

"You know how much I detest whining Emery," he said firmly

"Sorry can we?" He pleaded.

"Awww he is absolutely adorable Severus," Kathy chirped in as she watched the exchange.

Harry blanked his face before shifting. "Can we?" He asked, ignoring her.

"Yes Emery here you go, share half of that with Draco," Severus said holding out a 20 pound note.

"But that's not what I..." Harry trailed off as he realized he was being ignored again. Sniffling softly he turned around and nearly bumped into Draco who had taken off his own shoes.

"Nice, let's go Emery," Draco said excitedly pulling the younger towards the arcade section of the rink.

Harry tried to stay in control of his bladder but he was leaking profusely as he played. He could literally feel the pee dripping down his leg. He was panicking inwardly but didn't know what to do. They quickly got change and split it down the middle before heading towards some games.

He put another coin into an arcade game and started playing. He glanced back at Snape to see him still talking to that witch. He sighed hoping he would be done soon. He really had to use the loo and standing there wasn't helping him at all. He jumped up and down as he played it, until he finally couldn't concentrate. He was forced to hold himself with one hand, forgetting that Draco was keeping an eye on him.

Draco for his part was staring at Harry in confusion. The smaller boy could no longer keep still and was now holding the front of his pants.

"Emery, do you have to go to the bathroom?" Draco asked quietly.

"No," Harry lied quickly.

"Then why are you holding yourself like that?" Draco pointed out.

"I don't know," Harry answered miserably, turning around to play another game. He bounced around some more whimpering a bit. He had to go! Why was Snape ignoring him? Who cared if the witch was a potion's mistress?

"I think you do have to wee," Draco said quietly.

"I don't," Harry said denying vehemently.

"Yeah right and I'm the son of a mudblood," Draco said with narrowed eyes.

Harry's eyes widened at the word before frowning. "Ok I kinda gotta go," he admitted when Draco kept staring at him.

"I can tell, go pee then," he said pointing out the toilets.

"I can't," Harry moaned out as he shifted around desperately.

"Why not?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Because I'm not allowed to go by myself," Harry replied.

"What? But your 10," Draco said with a frown. Was Snape that overprotective?

"You don't understand, some guy attacked me last time I went alone. I'm scared to go by myself and dad doesn't like it either," Harry sniffled as he held himself.

Draco nodded understanding that before sighing as he grabbed the younger boy's hand.

"What are you doing Draco? Dad's busy," Harry said lip trembling.

"Maybe, but he won't be when you've told him how bad you've gotta go," Draco said leading him back towards Snape.

Severus was enjoying himself. This witch he was talking to was brilliant. Though he wasn't looking for a relationship due to his profession she was easy on the eyes. Katherine was a potions mistress, and at the moment they were deep in conversation about tweaking the wolfsbane potion.

She had been very excited when she realized exactly who he was. He figured Draco and Harry would be entertained and he hadn't realized how starved he had been for adult conversation. He turned to check on them as she took a sip of her water. Deeming them fine he turned his full attention back to her.

"He won't listen," Harry said pitifully as they hurried towards Snape.

"We'll make him listen," Draco said quietly.

Harry let himself be led by Draco towards his father. He stood stiffly next to Draco while the Slytherin tried to politely interrupt the conversation.

"Professor, Emery needs to talk to you," Draco blurted out when there was a pause in the conversation.

"What is it child?" Severus murmured his gaze still on Katherine.

"I need to use the toilet," Harry admitted. He was embarrassed to let the woman know of his predicament but he wasn't going to make it if he didn't speak up.

"Draco can take you," Severus replied easily, though his eyes did flicker towards him to see how bad off Harry was.

"But I want you to take me," Emery said with a frown.

"Aren't you a little big to have your father take you to the toilet?" Katherine gently chided.

Harry's lower lip trembled before nodding once to her question. He turned his gaze to the ground.

"He's only 10 so no, he's not that old," Draco said in annoyance as he looked to Snape.

"Emery had a scare with a man in a public toilet this past summer," Severus said starting to explain what happened. He was a bit irritated with her at the moment, because of what she said.

"Oh Merlin," she breathed in shock, feeling awful for the boy. She regretted her words immediately, especially since she could hear Snape's underline tone; he was also unhappy with her at the moment.

"Come on Emery," Draco said with it seemed Snape was deep into the story. He grabbed the smaller boy's hand and hurried over in the direction of the toilets.

Harry rushed into the bathroom, and raced into a stall. The whole time he was spurting nonstop. It was almost his undoing as he stood whimpering and bouncing in front of the toilet. He needed help! He knew Draco was holding the door close but he couldn't ask the boy. The Slytherin was so modest about these things.

"Emery, what's going on?" Draco asked not hearing the tell tale sound of him going.

"I need my dad!" Harry said anxiously.

"Why what's the matter?" Draco asked worriedly.

"I can't undo my trousers, I gotta go pee too bad," he sniffled.

Draco frowned; thinking how long it would take to get Snape. Considering the man had ignored them he knew it would take a while and he didn't want Emery to have an accident.

"Is it ok if I do it?" Draco asked quietly.

"No that's ok I…oh...I gotta wee," Harry all but screamed his tears finally breaking through.

"That's a definite yes," Draco said before opening the stall and hurrying in.

Draco kept his face blank as he reached down to undo the boy's trousers but he could see a wet patch down one leg and if that wasn't enough he could feel the wetness on his hand. He hurriedly tugged the pants down and turned the crying boy towards the toilet.

"You can go now," he said gently, feeling angry on Emery's behalf. Snape was usually observant what the hell? Draco shook his head before walking out the stall and holding the door like he did before.

Harry nodded before he forcefully started peeing with a sigh of relief. Though he was relieved to finally be going he wasn't oblivious to his state. He didn't make it all the way and Draco knew it too.

"Draco are you out there?" Harry whispered out, as he finished quickly. Given the fact that he had mostly peed himself he wasn't at all surprised.

"Yeah I'm here, you done?" Draco drawled.

"No, can you...can you go get the pack that Snape had?" He asked softly.

"Why?" Draco asked raising his eyebrow.

"I didn't make it all the way," Harry whispered shamefully as the tears pooled in his eyes.

Draco swore but he had known that already. The thought of damn Snape was forefront in his mind before nodding.

"Alright, I'll be right back, don't you dare open that door for anybody but me," Draco warned.

"I won't," Harry promised as he locked it before taking a seat on the toilet in his wet clothes.

Draco blanked his face as he walked out of the bathroom and towards Snape. He shook his head in disgust at closeness of their faces, but that wasn't what he was here for. He took a breath before reaching a hand out to his teacher. The bag was on the other side of him in a booth and Draco couldn't get it without being extremely rude.

"Yes Dragon; what do you need?" Severus asked quietly. He was annoyed still, but it wasn't directed at either of the boys.

"The pack," he murmured pointing behind him.

"Why do you need it? Where's Emery?" Severus asked in suspicion as he narrowed his eyes.

"In the loo, can I have the bag?" Draco repeated impatiently.

"What happened?" Severus asked piercing the Slytherin with his dark gaze.

"You were ignoring us, and Emery still had to go really bad," Draco said with a frown.

"When did I ignore you?" Severus asked in confusion.

"You and her were giving each other these…looks," Draco said. When he pointed out her his tone was full of disgust, which was understandable as he still didn't like girls at this point.

"Why didn't he come sooner then?" Severus asked, a bit peeved that Harry would wait until the last minute again.

"He did, right before we got back on the ice after we got done eating. He came back and asked you but you brushed him off. And then when you gave us money for the arcade, he really had to go but you were still ignoring him." Draco replied with a frown.

"I see," Severus said feeling guilty as he reached for the bag. He was the cause of Harry having an accident.

"Is there a problem Severus?" She asked gently.

"Nothing to concern yourself with Katherine, if you'll excuse us," Severus said politely as he followed Draco to the bathroom.

Harry was sitting on the toilet in his wet pants, softly crying into his hands. He didn't open the door not wanting to meet another pervert. He couldn't believe Snape. He was so hurt, and angry with the man. He couldn't control his tears as they continued to fall.

"Emery I'm back," Draco said heading towards the stall before knocking on it.

"Did you get the bag?" Harry asked with a sniffle that let his father know he was indeed crying, as Draco already knew.

"Yes, and your dad too," Draco mumbled out.

"I doubt that," Harry said sadly. "Didn't you know Draco? I'm being ignored today."

Severus's heart thudded painfully in his chest as he was suddenly assaulted by the guilt once more. How could he be so selfish?

"I'm here Emery," he said quietly.

Harry squeaked before standing up, rubbing at his eyes furiously. He took a breath before moving to unlock the door. He kept his gaze towards the floor, knowing his wet pants were on display.

Severus frowned as he ushered Draco and himself in

"What are you doing?" Draco asked in shock.

"Stand quietly over there," Severus murmured before turning to Harry.

Harry was blushing brightly, though he didn't look up at his father or Draco for that matter.

"Why do I have to be in here?" Draco asked once more.

"Because I don't want you out there alone," Severus said firmly. "Do you have a problem with that Dragon?"

"No sir," Draco answered, noting that the man really was over protective at times.

"Come here Emery, I am so sorry child," Severus said sad sigh.

Harry didn't say anything else as he allowed himself to be cleaned and changed. Once he was finished he headed to the sink to wash his hands. He was feeling a bit out of sorts like he usually did after an accident and as a result followed Snape back to the table and curled into his side.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

The rest of the day didn't pass as smoothly as it started. Severus couldn't find it in him to even talk to Katherine when Harry was crying softly in his side. Apologizing and dismissing her he turned to focus fully on his child. He didn't bother trying to talk to him as Harry wasn't even looking at him. He wasn't blind that he didn't see how protective Draco had become, it was food for thought. He sighed before taking a look at his watch.

"Emery, do you just want to do home?" Severus asked quietly.

"Yeah, I wanna lay with Paddy," Harry whimpered tiredly.

Severus pretended that his words had no affect on him, but that small jab that Harry was seeking comfort from the dog rather than him; hurt. He shook his head before picking Harry up and after making sure Draco didn't need the toilet they returned their skates and headed to the car. The boy didn't say anything until Severus was opening the passenger side and Harry protested.

"I wanna sit in the back with Draco," he said quietly.

"Why not up front with me?" Severus asked softly with a frown.

"Because he didn't ignore me all day, he didn't make me feel like I didn't exist. Draco didn't treat me like the Durselys used to," Harry mumbled out before working his way down and opening the back door.

Severus blanked his face over, his emotions teetering between pain and anger. Oh he wasn't angry at Harry but at himself, how could he do something like that? And to Harry of all people; what was he thinking? He didn't say anything as he got into the driver's seat. After making sure they were both buckled in he started the drive.

"Draco did you want to take a stomach soother before it gets too bad again?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir," Draco replied reaching his hand out for it. He didn't comment on the fact that Emery was curled into his side. He felt horrible for the kid, even more so knowing that he had made the boy have an accident once upon a time as well.

Severus nodded handing him the potion before turning back to the road. He turned the radio on low and didn't talk much doing the drive home. Not that it would have made a difference as Harry was asleep, lulled to sleep by Draco who had been running his hand through his hair. He shook his head forgetting about Harry's sleeping issues as he tuned into the music.

Draco had dozed off as well for the majority of the trip, he was only awaken however when he felt something wet seeping into his jeans. Looking down he was shocked to see that his pants were wet, but he knew already it wasn't him. He frowned as he turned his gaze to the sleeping boy next to him, already connecting the dots.

"Professor Snape?" Draco said, disrupting the silence in the car.

"What is it Draco?" Severus asked quietly.

"Um Emery wet the seat," Draco replied softly.

Severus swore before nodding, but they were only a few minutes from home so he wasn't worried that much.

"Thank you for telling me," Severus murmured.

"Is he going to be in trouble?" Draco asked worriedly.

"No, he can't help it when he's sleeping," Severus replied as he pulled into the driveway of the Manor.

Draco nodded before unbuckling his safety belt, but was unsure of what else he was supposed to do.

Severus didn't say anything as he opened the back door. Pulling out his wand he spelled both the car seats and the boys cleaned before gently picking Harry up in his arms. He made his way into the manor and closed the door behind them. Severus sighed as he heard the dog look up from where he was laying in the middle of the floor. He didn't say anything to Draco as he headed up the stairs to get Harry ready for bed.

Dressing him in his sleep attire he shook his head in remorse. "I'm really am sorry child." He murmured as Paddy took his customary spot on the bed. Severus turned and walked out the door and back downstairs where Draco was standing by the closed door.

"What are you waiting for Draco?" Severus asked tiredly.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do now," Draco replied quietly. Inwardly he was wondering if he was still under punishment.

"Go play quietly in your room, or go into Emery's playroom," Severus said wearily.

"He has a playroom?" Draco asked eagerly.

"That he does its a few doors from your own room. You'll know which one it is as all the other doors are locked," Severus answered as he turned to head towards his lab.

Draco nodded before running upstairs and into Emery's playroom.

Harry awoke to a sniffing noise and turned his gaze towards Paddy who was looking back at him quietly. He sighed unsure of how long he slept or what time it was as he didn't particularly care at the moment.

"Hi Paddy, guess what Daddy made me have an accident today," Harry confided in tearfully.

Paddy growled once before settling down, since he knew how timid Harry could be. He couldn't understand how Snape could do that as the man was very observant. He mused this was probably a misunderstanding before shaking his head in wonder at his train of thought. Since when was he sympathizing with Snape?

"I don't think it was on purpose though, he was talking to a lady." Harry murmured continuing his story.

Sirius sighed softly as he listened to his godson's story, wanting to be out of his animagus form and giving him a hug. He knew it wasn't possible so he forced himself to stop the thoughts. He nuzzled his godson with his nose as he felt a few tears on his fur. He huffed but provided the comfort as best he could.

The day after Draco had left; Harry was getting back to his routines. Currently their tree was still sitting bare in the corner of the sitting room and Harry was anxious to start decorating it. After promises from Snape that tomorrow due to the snowstorm that was coming in they would start on the tree then. Harry was stoked and when it got time for bed that night he did it without complaint.

Sirius prodded Harry with his nose again; he needed to go out now! But Harry wasn't waking up. He whined softly, not wanting to wet on Harry's floor, he didn't particularly care about it being in Snape's house. He just didn't want to get his godson in trouble; then he might have to leave. Sirius walked around in circles for a moment, contemplating transforming and running to the toilet.

Not wanting to get caught by Snape before he even had a chance to get Pettigrew had him stopping that idea from going anywhere. Sirius whined desperately as he looked at the clock. It was just hitting 5am but Harry had neglected to take him out last night. He barked once and whined, bouncing around in his desperate state before tugging on the blanket.

"Wha? Paddy go back to sleep," Harry mumbled sleepily as his covers were tugged off.

Sirius barked louder, before running and scratching at the door frantically so Harry could understand what he meant.

Harry stared blankly for a moment, sleep clouding his thought process.

"Paddy what's the matter?" He mumbled, as if the dog could answer him in return.

Sirius whined as he bounced.

"Do you need to go out?" Harry asked before getting off the bed and walking to his bedroom door.

As soon as he opened it Paddy took off and Harry sighed before tiredly making his way after the dog. Paddy by then was waiting for him impatiently at the bottom of the stairs. Harry slowly made his way downstairs; nearly tumbling as he missed a step in his sleepy state before grabbing hold of the banister in fear. He swallowed as he slowly made his way downstairs.

"Calm down Paddy, we're going," Harry groaned tiredly as the dog pulled on his pajama shirt with his teeth.

Harry hurried to the backdoor only to stop in confusion as he couldn't open it. He frowned, unlocking it but there was chain on it at the top that he couldn't reach. Since when had that been there? He was awaken even more so when Paddy barked and whined. He could even hear the desperation in the dog's tone that he sighed loudly.

"Wait here; please don't pee on the floor. I'm gonna go get my dad," Harry promised, but was promptly blocked as Paddy pushed a chair in his direction.

Harry understood immediately moving the chair towards the door. He idly mused that the dog must have had to go really bad. Stepping on it, he easily unhooked the chain, and quickly stepped down. As he opened the door, he felt rather then heard an alarm go off. He shivered before shooing Paddy out who was looking just as uneasily as Harry was. However the dog did run out and soon disappeared behind a tree.

Harry was just closing the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He screamed loudly and jerked away on instinct. He ended up rolling away coming to stand behind the table. As he came back to himself he was aware of two things, his father was looking at him in horror and that he was holding himself tightly. When had he had to pee? How did it get so bad without him knowing?

"I'm sorry," Harry said automatically.

"What are you apologizing for child?" Severus asked in confusion.

"For whatever I did, flinching away," Harry mumbled shamefully.

"Nonsense, I frightened you. It was a natural reaction," Severus said quietly.

"I woke u up," Harry pointed out, when he realized Snape wasn't accepting the apology.

"Never mind that, what were you doing outside this early?" Severus asked in concern.

He had been jolted awake by the magical alarm that let him know that the back door had been opened. He knew no one was breaking in because of which alarm went off. He was however a bit frightened when he realized Harry was the only other person who could open it from the inside. He thought the worse, but he was grateful that nothing had happened.

"Paddy really had to go pee, and he woke me up. He was whining a lot, and was dancing around too," Harry said frowning in remembrance.

"Like you're doing right now?" Severus asked with a slight smile, as he took in Harry's current stance.

"No he had to go worse," Harry explained grinning before shifting. "I'm gonna go pee," he said turning to walk out the kitchen.

"Good idea child," Severus said before turning towards the backdoor, locking it magically as well as the muggle way. He then spelled a doggy door he had seen on a few muggle houses. He shook his head, trying to figure out why he didn't do that before.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

"Let me see your trousers Harry," Severus said as he was making sure they had everything by the door.

"Why, they're buttoned," he replied with annoyed face as he lifted his shirt up to show his father the trousers.

"I don't want any close calls today, go get the snap button trousers in the lower drawer of your wardrobe," Severus instructed him.

"Alright," Harry said with a sigh as he hurried back upstairs.

Every since that day at the ice skating rink where his father hadn't been very attentive had Harry very one edge. It was a few days later where Snape and he were more or less back to where they were or so they thought. The man had said that they were going out today, and Harry didn't know where. He just didn't want to leave anything to chance.

As he changed into his new trousers his thoughts were once again running wild. His father had a good idea with the changing into easier pants, though that wasn't what was on his mind. It probably didn't help that he had a dream last night where his father finally decided that enough was enough in his accidents. He was currently in the bathroom, trying to force himself to use the toilet

He was trying to be responsible and act his 13 years old. He sighed knowing it was going to be a lot of work but if it allowed himself to keep his family he would do it. Frowning at the little bit that came out he flushed and washed his hands before walking out the bathroom and heading downstairs.

"Harry are you ready?" Severus asked him when he saw him.

"Yes sir," Harry replied before making his way outside and to the car.

Severus wasn't oblivious as one might think, and though he had that one off day a few days at the rink. He was very aware of what was going on with his child. He had seen the few glances that Harry was throwing into his direction when the boy thought he wasn't looking. He also saw how timid the boy had once again become; it was like he was walking on egg shells. Oh he knew the whole situation was his own fault, he knew beforehand he was a parent first.

Harry had been hurt by so many people in his young life, himself included. He didn't want to stay in that category, so at the moment he was taking him to the Theatre. He had been looking in the muggle newspaper and saw that they had a Christmas show playing. Apparently it was a good one for children or just the whole family, not to mention a bit educational so it was a win, win, for them both. That whole experience wasn't happening until later on that day, but Severus figured they could spend time together.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

"I just thought a day out would be nice," Severus said casually.

"Alright, but where are we going?" Harry repeated.

"It's a surprise," Severus replied, hoping this would cheer the boy up.

"I don't like surprises," Harry frowned.

"That's a lie Harry," Severus said shaking his head.

"Can't you just tell me then?" Harry pleaded.

"If I must," Severus said before smiling softly. "Tonight we will be going to see a Christmas show at the theatre."

"That sounds fun, but what about today? It's not even noon yet," Harry said questioningly.

"We will be going to see a professional Quidditch game today," Severus said casually.

"No way, really! This is gonna be so awesome dad," Harry said obviously excited. "Who are we going to see?" Harry asked bouncing in his seat.

"I'm not sure, but we'll see when we get there," Severus replied.

Harry nodded enthusiastically from where he was sitting, his bad mood all but vanishing. He was a bit sad that Ron wasn't with them, but it was ok. The fact that he would have his father all to himself made everything a bit sweeter. Harry pulled out his game and started playing, and hour had passed by before he looked up again.

"Why are we going the muggle way instead of Apparating or flooing?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because after we get done with the game, we're going to be back in the muggle world for dinner and the Christmas show," Severus said patiently.

"Oh," Harry replied dumbly before nodding, because that did make sense. "How long until we get there dad?" He asked curiously.

"In another hour we'll be close enough to it and I can shrink the car and apparate us there," Severus explained.

"Okay," Harry replied as he turned back to his video game.

Severus turned on the radio, and after glancing at Harry in the mirror continued on down the road. He lost himself in the music, but that was fine as the hour passed quickly and they neared the apparition point.

"I gotta use the toilet," Harry blurted out suddenly.

"Is it urgent?" Severus asked as he turned back to look at Harry.

"No but I don't want to wait," Harry replied trying not to whine.

"Give me about 5 minutes then," Severus promised as he drove towards the empty field.

Harry nodded as he packed up his game, and waited for his father to stop the car. He was getting a bit antsy, even though he wasn't desperate nor did he have to go bad. His whole thing was he didn't want to humiliate himself today.

"Come on then Harry," Severus said as he grabbed their daypack and got out the car.

Harry nodded before grabbing his game bag and following suit. He glanced at his father curiously for a moment as the man thrusted a vial at him.

"We're going to be in the wizarding world today," was all he said.

"Oh right," Harry said gulping the potion back immediately, feeling his features change.

Severus pocketed the empty vial before looking around once before shrinking the vehicle. He grabbed Harry's shoulder and was in the middle of telling the boy to take a breath when said child moved away from him.

"Harry, don't you want to go to the game?" Severus asked in confusion.

"I gotta pee first," Harry replied with a frown.

"They'll have toilets there and we'll go first thing," Severus promised.

Harry stubbornly poked out his bottom lip in a pout before shaking his head no. He put his hands on the front of his trousers and looked at the man pleadingly.

"Alright," Severus said sighing before leading Harry towards the trees.

Harry broke free from his father, handing him his game bag before disappearing in the trees.

"Stay where I can see you," Severus called out.

"Okay," Harry agreed as he quickly took care of business.

He frowned once more at the little that he was releasing, and inwardly was sighing at how many toilets trips he was going to be doing today. He shook the negative thoughts away after convincing himself it was the right thing to do. He knew no father wanted a son as a wimp, and he would try his hardest not to be it. He shook his head, trying to curb the childish tendencies as he zipped up.

"I'm finished," he said as he came out the trees.

"So I see," Severus said dryly before pulling out the sanitizer. "Hands child,"

Harry put out his hands allowing his father to place some of the cleaning lotion in his hands and he rubbed them together before hugging the man. He took a deep breath and they disappeared with a barely audible pop.

Severus reached out a hand to steady Harry as they landed taking in their surroundings. He wasn't at all looking forward to the next couple of hours, and he hoped the game would be over fairly quickly. If it moved on later then what he thought it would, they would be leaving early as they have another engagement. He led Harry through the entrance after showing the man their ticket.

"Did you want any snacks?" Severus asked as they passed the snack bar.

"Can I have some chocolate frogs?" Harry asked automatically.

"Did you want anything other than sweets?" Severus asked wryly.

"Maybe a pop or something," Harry answered.

Severus shook his head in amusement, as he headed to get Harry's treats. After buying them and handing a few off to his child, he led the way towards their seats. Unbeknownst to Harry, Lucius had made arrangements for them to sit in their box seats. They were some of the best seats in the arena; the only thing was he had failed to mention that they were meeting the Malfoys there. He knew that Harry wouldn't really mind, so he didn't think he needed to tell him. Besides the boy would see for himself when they entered, and saw them.

"Where are we sitting?" Harry asked curiously as they seemed to walk forever.

"Up there," Severus said pointing towards the group of box seats.

"Wow, we get to sit up there?" Harry asked excitedly as he sped up.

"Indeed," Severus replied as they made their way to it.

He smiled as Harry opened the door and pushed his way inside, before coming to a halt as he realized they weren't alone.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I could ask you the same thing, father didn't say that you were coming," Draco replied happily.

"Yeah, dad never mentioned anything of the sort either." Harry replied giving his father a quick glare.

Severus smiled briefly before nodding to Harry and walking over to the bar where Lucius normally sat.

Harry took a seat next to Draco and after getting his eye binoculars, he excitedly starting talking to the boy about who would win the game. As the players took the field the talking ceased as the game started and both boys eyes were glued to the game. Harry couldn't believe he was actually watching a professional Quidditch game; this was so much faster then what they played at Hogwarts.

Severus watched the boys in obvious amusement as he talked to Lucius, sipping his drink with a content sigh.

"I can't believe you said yes to bringing him, I would have thought you would have refused. We all know how much you hate the worthless sport," Lucius said quoting Severus at the end.

"Emery loves Quidditch, and he's been in a slump since we went to the ice skating rink," Severus said quietly.

"Oh yes I heard about that, Draco was extremely angry with you on Emery's behalf I might add," Lucius replied.

"I know, and now Emery keeps giving me these looks when he thinks I'm not watching," Severus murmured.

"Mmmhmm," Lucius murmured curiously.

Inside though he had been happy that Severus had met someone as into his profession as he was; he did however hate the horrible timing that she showed up in. His friend had been alone for quite some time. As he thought about it he was coming up with a plan, and he promised himself to look into this Potion's Mistress.

Severus and Lucius talked for about 2 1/2 hours as the boys were content with the game and their snacks. As the dark haired man excused himself for a breath of fresh air Lucius turned to look at the children. He smiled a rare smile at the scene before turning to one of his associates.

Harry couldn't believe how fun this was, and he was shocked to learn that Draco did know as much about Quidditch as Ron did. He was eager to hear everything that the blonde could tell him and he was cheering on Victor Krum's team. As the teams called a time out he turned to get take a sip of his drink when he felt it.

He had been neglecting to pay attention to his bladder and as a result it was very full. It wasn't that surprising considering what he had consumed. He looked around the room wondering where his father was, but all he could see was Mr. Malfoy. Not waiting for it to get any worse, he frowned and made his way to the man.

"Mr. Malfoy, where's my dad?" Harry asked quietly.

"He stepped out for a moment Emery, what did you need little one?" Lucius asked curiously.

"I have to use the loo," Harry replied shyly.

"Alright well he should be back in a little bit if you want to wait for him," Lucius said after a moment.

Harry shook his head miserably, he didn't wanna wait. "Can't I guess just go by myself?" He asked anxiously. He would rather brave the toilets by himself then wait and probably end up wetting himself with his luck.

"Merlin no, he would have my head," Lucius replied firmly. "I'll take you, Draco did you need the toilet as well?" He asked.

"No father I'm fine," Draco replied his gaze never leaving the game, as it was starting back up again.

"Then stay in here," Lucius instructed before standing up. He was just about to head for the door when he was stopped by one of Fudge's men. He sighed as he realized the man no doubt wanted to talk to him.

"Mr. Malfoy are we going now?" Harry asked as he stood by the door stiffly and uncomfortable.

"No I need to talk to the Minister, Severus should be back in a few minutes," Lucius said gently.

"But I need to go now," Harry responded urgently as he waited restlessly for the man.

Lucius sighed as he glared at the man who interrupted him before wondering how he could get out of the situation with the Minister. He didn't want nor did he need to ruin the child's day because of something that he couldn't control, if the child had an accident. He knew that Severus was planning something for the boy after and he didn't want to be responsible if the boy was in a crummy mood because of an accident.

"Draco can you come over here please," Lucius murmured as his gaze passed his son.

"What is it father?" Draco asked curiously as he walked over to them.

"I need you to go with Emery to the toilet, I would take him but the Minister wants a word with me," Lucius explained with a sigh.

"Oh um ok sure," Draco replied as he turned back to the game.

"Now Draco," Lucius gently said as he prodded his son's shoulder.

"Yes sir," he said with a sigh as he turned around and walked towards the smaller boy.

"Stay together," Lucius told them.

"We will Father," Draco promised as he grabbed the smaller boy's hand and walked out the room.

"Sorry," Harry murmured as they headed to the toilet directly down the hall from them. He didn't mean for the other boy to miss a part of the game on account of him.

"Its fine, I need to go as well," Draco replied with a shrug.

Harry didn't say anything to that, only speeding up a bit as they neared the loo. He rushed in and sighed as he took a place at the end of the line. He turned to Draco with a frown to express his displeasure at the line, only the blonde wasn't looking at him.

"Professor what are you doing here?" Draco asked in confusion.

"The same as I can assure you're in here for. Where's Lucius?" Severus asked, he didn't see Harry, but at the same time he couldn't see Draco coming to the toilet alone.

"The minister wanted to talk to him otherwise he would have taken Emery," Draco replied gesturing towards the smaller boy who was hidden behind the bulk of everyone in there.

"Come up here," Severus commanded after a moment of deliberation.

"We can't cut though, they'll get mad," Draco replied with a frown as he gestured to the line of men in separating them from his teacher.

"I'm in line for the next available toilet, which is going to be a stall if that flush is anything to go by. You won't be cutting, now get up here," Severus said firmly. He wasn't about to have Harry wait, he wasn't even sure how bad the child had to go.

"Come on Emery," Draco said with a sigh as he tugged the boy to the front of the line.

Harry was surprised to see that none of the men in there were complaining about them moving from the end to the front. He didn't realize that they had allowed it because he didn't look his age. The majority of them had kids his age and if they were put into the position that they hoped no one would refuse their child if the situation was reversed.

Harry smiled at his father before grimacing as he heard someone turn on the sink. He bounced on his feet for a moment. "I get to go first right?" He asked with a pleading look on his face, holding himself for good measure as he squirmed.

"Of course you do," Draco replied with an expression of duh on his face.

"Good, because I gotta go pretty bad," Harry replied with a sigh, as if they couldn't see that themselves.

Severus looked down at his child in alarm, breathing a sigh of relief when the stall door opened. Ushering the boys inside the stall he locked it, happy to see Harry hurrying to stand in front of the toilet.

"Do you need help Emery?" Draco asked automatically.

"No I got trousers that are easy to take off," Harry replied as he unsnapped the button to prove a point.

"Wish you would have had them the other day," Draco murmured before turning towards the wall.

Severus didn't think Harry heard the blonde boy but he did. He shook his head, deciding when they went home that night to go through Harry's closet and take out the trousers that gave him the most trouble. Severus idly mused why Lucius didn't take Harry himself before shaking his head. Knowing the blonde man probably got caught up in a meeting of sorts. He breathed a sigh of relief when the sound of water hitting the toilet in their stall, turning his gaze with Draco who was now blushing. He arched an eyebrow as he stared at his Slytherin for a moment.

"Draco are you alright child?" He asked in concern.

"Yes sir," Draco replied quietly, wishing he was anywhere but here. He was so embarrassed at the moment, and wanted nothing more but to be out of the stall.

"Then why are you turning a startling shade of red?" Severus asked skeptically.

"What's wrong with Draco?" Harry asked turning his head to look at the boy.

"Eyes on the bowl Emery," Severus said automatically. "And I do not know."

"Nothing's wrong sir," Draco stressed awkwardly. He didn't get how they could be so comfortable with this whole situation.

Severus didn't say anything else; his Slytherin was anything but alright. He turned towards Harry when he heard the toilet flush to find him snapping his trousers back.

"Go take Draco's spot, Dragon you're next," Severus said gesturing for the boy to go.

Draco stared at his teacher in horror; if that was the case he would wait it out. He didn't need to go that bad to begin with, or that's what he was telling himself anyways. He shook his head firmly before glancing towards Harry.

"I don't need to go sir, I was only here because father said to go with Emery," Draco replied quickly.

"That's not true, you said you had to go too on the walk here," Harry said affronted at the boy for lying.

"I was lying then Emery, I don't have to go anymore," Draco lied vehemently.

Severus shook his head, before nodding. "In that case you two wait for me by the door, while I go," he instructed.

"M'kay daddy," Harry replied as he unlocked the stall and walked out it with Draco behind him.

Harry washed his hands while his father took care of his own business, though he couldn't help glancing at the boy next to him. Draco was standing stiffly and Harry knew that the boy lied; he had failed to remember that the Malfoy child was as modest as they come. As he dried his hands, he stood by the door, being careful of people coming in or leaving.

A few minutes went by before his father re-emerged and headed to the sink. As they exited the toilet and headed back to their seats, Harry was once more excited about the game and he nearly ran back. He rushed into the room and pressed his face against the glass, grateful for their current seats. He knew had they not been in their box seats, he would have been shivering like a few people down below were. He knew warming charms could only do so much.

Harry thanked his father for his lunch before digging into it with gusto, so into his lunch that he didn't realize that the blonde next to him wasn't having as much fun as he was before.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

Draco frowned as he glanced at his father pleadingly but the man wasn't even looking at him. He had lied, and he was sure Emery knew that. He would have liked to relieve himself but not in front of Snape. He was sure he could have done it in front of Emery if the boy promised to look away, but his teacher intimidated him too much for him to relieve himself as he so desperately needed too.

As his father turned away from the Minister who then headed for the door he saw his chance, and quickly spoke up as he saw his Professor about to speak.

"Father, I'm going to the snack bar," Draco told him before moving towards the door.

"You're not even through with your lunch Draco, what more could you possibly need?" Lucius asked in amusement.

"I think they were advertising this new treat, I'm not sure what it is but I want to try it," Draco said honestly. He did want to try it but that wasn't the reason why he wanted to go right that moment.

"There is probably a line Draco, maybe wait a half hour or so," Severus said as he turned to look at the mass of people outside the door. It was because Lucius had his house elf with him, that they didn't have wait for their food, not to mention Severus had packed Harry a lunch anyway.

Draco nodded as he sat down with a frown. His teacher did have a point, that probably also meant that the toilet lines were long as well. He didn't think he could stand in front of those people just minutes away from pissing his trousers. He sighed as he poked at his food, before squirming, he couldn't just sit here. He stood back up.

"It's ok, I'll wait in the long line," Draco said hurriedly as he headed towards his father.

"To be that young, and in love with sweets," Lucius said grinning as he handed Draco a few coins.

"Oh I know," Severus agreed as he sipped his drink.

"Hold it Draco, Emery did you want something?" Lucius asked the small boy.

"Um could I have more chocolate frogs, and licorice wheels, and some jelly slugs?" He asked eagerly as he walked over to the man.

"You'll spoil your appetite for dinner and end up with a belly ache," Severus said before sighing as if it was a great burden to do so. "But I suppose so," he smirked before pulling out a galleon and gave it to Harry. "Go with Draco."

"It's alright Professor, I can go by myself," Draco said quickly.

"No I feel safer if you're both together," Lucius agreed.

"Kay," Harry replied cheerfully as he walked out the door with the blonde.

Draco didn't say anything as he walked with difficulty towards the snack bar. He grimaced as he felt his bladder and it was all he could do not to grab himself right there. He couldn't hold it, he really had to go.

"Emery wait for me right here, do not move ok?" Draco said once they made it to the snack bar.

"But our Dads said we're supposed to stay together," Harry said wrinkling his brow.

"It's an emergency and I need to do something immediately," Draco replied urgently.

"Like what?" Harry asked curiously.

"Like take a piss! Merlin, Emery grow a pair! Stop acting like such a baby and wait for me." Draco nearly screamed in annoyance as he hurried past the boy and towards the toilet. He hadn't meant to yell but he was just seconds away from leaking.

As he ran through the toilet door, he couldn't help but grab himself tight as he looked at the lines to the toilets. He moaned lowly, trying not to draw attention to himself, wishing that he had Emery again so they could cut.

He bounced desperately and was pacing back and forth in the line to the point where the other males around him were starting to take notice. He wasn't paying attention however, as he suddenly shuddered and spurted a bit. Draco was horrified to know that he might just wet himself in right there in line.

"Let the lad go next," a dark haired man with an unlit fag in his mouth suddenly said.

"Who?" A man with a quidditch cap murmured.

"The youngster with the blond hair; who looks as if he is about to release his water all over himself," an old man replied from somewhere.

"Oh," the quidditch dude replied dumbly.

"Come up here boy," the first man said sternly.

"Yes sir," Draco said miserably. He was horribly embarrassed that he couldn't remove his hands but he hobbled up to the front of the line, unsure really of what was going on.

"Just hold on a few minutes more, someone should be coming out," the man said gently before removing the cig.

"One of you needs to hurry up in there, there's a kid out here who's got to take a leak," a guy with dirty blonde hair said loudly.

Draco blushed but he didn't deny it, there would be no point. There he was forced to hold himself as tightly as he could as he spun in circles and bounced every which way to hold it in. He was doing a little jig, which he would probably laugh about later, but at the moment it was keeping his water where it should be. He winced, glad that no one from school was in here, as he was in a really bad way.

"You go to Hogwarts lad?" The man asked his cig now perched behind his ear.

"Y-yes s-sir," Draco stammered out before suddenly bending at the waist in agony.

The man swore softly at his position before frowning. "It shouldn't take all day to piss, quit wanking and get out of there, or I'm coming in," he threatened his wand unconsciously falling into his hand.

"He's only about 12, so unless you want to be responsible for ruining this kid's day then don't come out," the man with the dirty blonde hair shouted again.

Draco winced, but decided now was not the time to mention he was 13. He couldn't believe it to be honest that people where standing up for him. He didn't think on it much as multiple flushes were then heard, causing him to moan as the water sounds wrecked havoc on his body. He flinched slightly as he turned to find the man pointing his wand at him.

"Relax son, I'm only trying to make things easier for you," he murmured before flicking his wand lazily.

Draco wasn't sure what he was doing until he felt his belt and button come undone. They didn't slide down as he still had his hands deep in his crotch. He nearly cried out in joy as the first man hurried out the stall. He grimaced before he walked with great difficulty into the stall. He turned painfully to close the door only to realize he didn't think he could make it to the toilet if he did. Tears stung the back of his eyes, and he suddenly looked up.

"I've got it," the man murmured raising his wand once more before the door shut on its own.

At that moment his bladder spasmed and he hurried towards the toilet. He belatedly realized that he didn't even tell the man thank you, but he couldn't worry about that now. Pulling his trousers down hastily, and pulling himself out of his boxers, he started peeing rather forcibly into the bowl. He sighed audibly as one hand rested on the wall to steady his now weak knees, thanking everything that he made it. His stream couldn't be rushed so he didn't try to stop it; he only just hoped Emery had stayed put.

Harry frowned, putting the galleon into his pocket; he didn't feel like having snacks anymore. He got out of line and sadly took a seat on the bench, he didn't understand the boy. First he was mean, and then he was nice, and then was mean again. Why couldn't he just choose a mood and stick with it? He waited on the bench for about 15 minutes when the blonde boy finally returned looking more relaxed then he went in.

"Ok now we can get some snacks," Draco said easily as he stood in line.

"I don't want anything anymore," Harry replied softly, not moving from his seat.

"Why not?" Draco asked frowning. Had something happened while he was gone?

"I wanna go back to my dad," Harry replied unhappily as he turned his gaze to the ground.

Draco sighed before standing in line and ordering what he wanted. He shook his head, not sure what was now the matter with the other boy, as he got his things. He hoped no one had said anything to him or tried anything. Snape would kill him, if Emery got hurt while he went to relieve himself. As he went to reach for the younger boy's hand, the smaller male suddenly snatched it away.

"I don't need you to hold my hand, I'm a not a baby," Harry said in a hurt tone angling his body away from Draco as he hurried back to their box.

"Shit, Emery I didn't mean it like that," Draco replied hurriedly as he ran after him. His father was going to kill him, right after Snape did. He knew why the kid was mad now; the only problem was he hadn't meant to be so mean. It was all a misunderstanding, but he knew their fathers wouldn't see it that way, at least not at first. "Emery; wait up!"

"No, leave me alone Draco," Harry yelled back as he heard the boy's footsteps getting closer. He smiled grimly as he neared the door hoping it wasn't locked or something. Harry burst through the door and immediately headed for his father.

"Did you get your snacks Emery?" Severus asked curiously, wondering what was going on as the child was running straight to him.

"I didn't want them anymore," he said burying his head into his father's side, willing his tears to stay where they were. He didn't want to turn into the crybaby, he was trying to prevent, but the boy's words had really hurt him.

"Why not?" Severus asked frowning as his arm came around to encircle Harry. What was going on?

"Draco's mean," Harry replied with a sniffle; his tears coming anyway.

Severus sighed before turning to look at the blonde across from him. "Lucius," he said lowly. He didn't know what could have happened, as the boys were fine before they left. Severus didn't want to jump to conclusions, but Draco didn't have a good track record when it came to Emery or Harry for that matter. As they were one in the same person and since it all pointed to Draco it didn't look too good for him.

"I know, I'll take care of it," Lucius sighed as he stood up and gestured for Draco to follow him out. He needed to get his child's side of the story before anything else could happen.

"But Father the game," Draco said weakly. This was it, he was so dead and all cause he had to wee.

"Now Draconis," he said firmly.

As soon as the blondes were away Severus picked Harry up and hugged him. "What happened this time?" He asked softly, trying to undo the damage of whatever the boy had done.

"It doesn't matter, I guess I am acting like he said," Harry replied blinking back tears.

"Acting like what?" Severus asked in confusion.

"Like a baby, he told me to grow a pair. You told us to stay together, and he had to pee and told me to stay in line, I just wanted to know why," Harry rushed out before sniffling once more. "Then he blew up at me, he didn't have to yell at me. I would have waited if he said he'd had to wee in the first place," Harry replied angrily brushing a few tears away.

"I see," Severus said sighing. While he knew that Draco shouldn't have said that, Harry was extremely sensitive at the moment. Then again, given his upbringing it wasn't so out there as to why.

"Its fine, I'll grow a pair of whatever that is and I won't act like a baby anymore. I know I act childish, I'll quit I swear," Harry said firmly, wiping away his tears.

"You don't act at all like a baby child, you act just fine. Do not take what he said to heart, I'm sure that he didn't mean it," Severus said gently, deciding against it to tell Harry what grow a pair actually meant. If the boy didn't know, he wasn't about to take away a bit more of his innocence.

"Yes I do, but I won't anymore," Harry promised gathering up the courage to remove himself from the man's chest. He them moved away from his father completely and took a seat towards the front again. He didn't even look up when he heard the door open and the blondes' return. He ignored the sniffling boy that took a seat next to him.

"Emery I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Draco mumbled out tearfully. He had forgotten how hard his father's hand actually was. He had been reminded, and though he only got a few licks, it still hurt just as much as he remembered it did.

"Whatever," Emery replied as he kept his eyes on the game.

"I'm so sorry," Draco repeated sniffling. His father had said he had to apologize and mean it. He meant it but the boy wasn't accepting it. Did that mean he would get in more trouble because of it?

"Apology accepted," Harry answered formally as he picked up his binoculars.

"Then why do you sound mad at me still?" Draco asked pulling out his handkerchief and blowing his nose.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore, so just leave me alone," Harry replied after a few minutes, moving a seat away from Draco as he watched the game. He picked up his binoculars and looked out towards the game

Draco sniffled and frowned, and turned back to the game, but he clearly wasn't into it like he was before. He wiped his nose on his handkerchief before turning to look at the boy. He guessed the boy deserved to know, after all he hadn't meant to be a jerk. Maybe if Emery knew why he did it, he would forgive him? He sighed before preparing to tell him, shaking his head at the things he did for the little brat. He smiled dryly, knowing he meant that last term as one of endearment. He saw the little boy as a kid brother he never wanted, so he knew Emery deserved to know why.

"Emery, I am sorry I yelled at you, but I have a good reason why if you want to hear it?" Draco asked softly.

Harry tried to ignore the boy, but his curiosity like it always did got the best of him. He sighed before turning towards the boy. "Why were you so mean to me then?" He challenged.

"I almost wet myself, that's why I yelled at you because you wouldn't let me go," he whispered shamefully.

Harry was looking at the other boy in shock, having not been expecting that answer in the slightest. He sighed to himself but he found himself believing the kid immediately. The boy had looked uncomfortable, and he kept clenching his fists, not to mention Harry had known he lied when they were in the loo. He frowned, why had the boy lied then?

"Why didn't you go when we were all in the toilet then?" Harry asked finally.

"I can't go when someone is in there with me, remember?" Draco asked softly, his face already red from crying so his embarrassment was covered a bit.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too Draco," Harry replied with a frown. "I forgot,"

"Its fine and you don't act like a baby," Draco said firmly.

"I do, but I'm working on it," Harry said with a sigh.

Draco shook his head, hoping against everything that the boy honestly didn't believe that. He sighed before turning back to the game with a much lighter heart.

"You spanked him," Severus remarked when Lucius came back in. He could tell as the man was currently shaking out one of his hands.

"I did but it was only 2 smacks. To be honest I wouldn't have but he said this was the type of punishment for babies, or Emery," Lucius explained frowning. "He was acting like a baby and I treated him as such."

Severus was gazing at the boys who seemed to be fixing their conflict before he turned back to the man across from him who was frowning so deep, he was afraid they would leave lines in his forward. "He's sounds a bit out of sorts, did something else happened?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, I found out that the reason he yelled at Emery, was because the child was curious as to where he was going," Lucius said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked in confusion.

"Draco told Emery to wait for him at the snack bar so he could use the loo," Lucius explained.

"He told me he didn't have to use it," Severus said as he quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you've noticed he's very modest, he will not go unless you're out of the room," Lucius said in amusement.

"I had forgotten that detail, so he yelled at Emery because it was urgent and my child wouldn't drop it until he explained it?" Severus guessed.

"Pretty much, and he was telling me that he almost had an accident in the loo, but he was pushed to the front of the line," Lucius said with a shake of his head.

"That's good, I can see how he yelled at Emery, to be honest I would have done the same," Severus said chuckling.

"You wouldn't have just yelled, I can recall being stupefied because I blocked your way once," Lucius said grinning.

Severus smirked, before laughing quietly at the memory.

"Is Emery going to be ok Severus?" Lucius asked as they calmed down a bit.

"He'll be fine in a few hours; Emery is just an extremely sensitive child. I have no doubt he gets it from his mother," Severus said with a shake of his head.

Lucius smiled. "Of course he does," he agreed.

After the game was over the boys had made up of course, especially when one involved meeting the professional Quidditch players which they did. Harry was in a very happy mood when he left. He got to have the game winning snitch and he was currently pinching himself to make sure this wasn't some kind of dream. He absently noted that he was starting to annoy his father. He had used the toilet about 5 more times since that incident with Draco and the man was starting to give him funny looks. He grinned happily as they headed to the parking lot.

"Wait, wanna visit the toilet before we go," Harry said absently.

"You just went not an hour ago, I know you do not have to go now," Severus said with a shake of his head.

Harry frowned. "I do have to go Dad, I feel it here," he said pressing on his bladder. He winced from how hard he pushed, not from his actual bladder being full, but his father didn't know that.

"Fine, we might have to get you checked out again," Severus murmured in concern as they walked towards the toilet.

Though Harry wanted to ask why, he didn't. He figured asking would open a new can of worms, he didn't need. He shook his head as he walked into a stall.

When Harry finished they headed back to the apparition spot where once he was holding on his father they disappeared on the spot. They apparated to the empty field they had been before as Snape resized the car and they got in and headed into town. As they drove Severus glanced in the mirror to see how Harry was doing.

"Are you hungry at all?" Severus asked curiously.

"Not really, I had a lot of sweets," Harry said sheepishly.

"I know I was there," Severus said wryly. "No matter we're going to have dinner at this small place because I am hungry. You do not have to eat however," Severus said reassuring him. He didn't need Harry to get sick trying to please him.

"Okay," Harry replied easily as he sat back in the car and played his game.

It wasn't long when he could feel the car slowing down and he finally looked up to see his dad pulling into a restaurant's parking lot. Shrugging he grabbed his game and got out the car before walking inside the place with Snape. As they say down in their booths, Harry ordered a hot drink as it was turning cold again and absently drank it as he played his game. He made idle chit chats with the man as he ate dinner, but this conversation was mostly silent.

A half hour later or so the man finished and Harry was starting to feel his apple cider in his bladder. He sighed inwardly but as Snape got up to pay he wasn't about to let this opportunity go. He turned to head towards the toilet when he felt someone pull him back.

"The exit is this way child," Severus said with a small smile.

"I know just wanna visit the toilet first," Harry replied.

"No, you just went before we left the stadium and an hour before that," Severus said frowning. "There is no bloody way that you have got to go now," he said.

Harry frowned; the man did have a point once you think about it. He winced before cringing as he noticed his father's dark unrelenting gaze on him.

"What hurts?" Severus asked worriedly. That does it tomorrow Harry was seeing a healer, he didn't care which one; albeit a muggle or a magical one.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly.

"Then why did you wince?" Severus asked, in a tone that didn't tolerate any lying.

"Because, you were almost glaring at me," Harry whispered out.

"I see," Severus said quietly before leading them out the restaurant and to the car.

Severus wasn't too sure what to make of that statement so he stayed quiet. He was worried that Harry was scared of him now and he hoped that it wasn't the case. He drove the car to the Theatre and got out, reaching a hand out for Harry's hand. He was relieved to that the boy grabbed his without any hesitation. He showed their tickets and they were led in to find their seats. As they took a seat he picked up the program for the show they were going to be seeing; The Nutcracker.

Harry looked around in awe as their seats were near the front and he knew that they would have no problems seeing anyone on stage. He started to read the program pushing his bladder to the back of his mind as more people started to come in. He was surprised to note that when the lights started to dim that the theatre was very nearly full, at least form where he could tell. He absently leaned on his father as it got darker, and soon the only place lit up was the stage.

"Why is so dark in here?" Harry whispered anxiously.

"So everyone can see the stage, it will light up more as the scenes change," Severus said gently as he put an arm around his shoulder.

Harry leaned against him and nodded, feeling his bladder more so from his fear. It was forgotten about as the show started with a young girl called Clara walked onto stage. He found himself moving passed the lack of lights as he watched the show. He squirmed a little bit in his seat frowning for a moment before focusing on the show. He looked at the toy nutcracker that the girl was given for a present at the party.

He found himself getting a bit angry at the boy who started grabbing her toy, reminding him of Dudley and gasped with the audience as the beautiful toy broke. He shifted once more, making him turn away from the show.

"Dad," Harry whispered softly.

"What is it child?" Severus asked in the same tone.

"I gotta pee," Harry replied his eyes going back to the stage.

"I'll take you in a little bit," Severus replied, figuring Harry didn't really have to go. After all he had seen the boy use the toilet 5 times in about 3 hours or so. He idly mused what could be so fascinating to Harry in the loo, and shuddered at the thought of him having to give Harry 'The Talk'.

Harry nodded but didn't comment, as he turned back to the show. He gasped along with everyone else as Clara suddenly comes face to face with the mouse queen. Harry wiggled about in his seat as the scene progressed, really getting into it. He knew he couldn't ask to use the toilet again so soon, so he stayed quiet.

Harry was able to push his bladder into the back of his mind for the majority of the show. He got to the part where they enter the land of sweets to meet the sugar plum fairy when his bladder spasmed with a vengeance. He winced and bent over in his seat, his hands going for his crotch. He couldn't take his eyes off of the stage but he also couldn't keep still. He whined as he bladder jolted and when he leaked it woke him up a bit.

"I'm about to have an accident," he hissed to his father urgently as he moved around in his seat frantically.

"What?" Severus asked in shock. Was he hearing wrong?

"Please daddy, I'm gonna wet my trousers," Harry pleaded, his tone full of his obvious desperation. He felt like he was gonna let go any minute if he continued sitting there.

"Come on, let's go," Severus said standing up quickly. He knew that tone, and he also knew they only had a few minutes before Harry inevitably soiled himself, if they didn't get to the toilet on time.

Harry followed slowly in his bent over position, grateful that it was only them on that two person row, and for once that it was dark. He moaned softly as his father asked an usher where the nearest toilet was. He marched in place as they walked out the theatre and into the nearly empty lobby.

"Where did he say it was?" Harry ground out, looking every which way himself.

"Why didn't you speak up sooner?" Severus asked as he carefully picked him up. He knew Harry wouldn't make it, if he allowed the boy to walk there himself, especially given the state he was currently in.

"I did, I told you I had to go in the beginning of the show, and at the restaurant," Harry replied quickly before groaning into his father's shoulder.

"I admit I didn't think you needed to go those times," Severus said apologetically.

"I understand, I know I was going a lot," Harry replied as he squirmed in the man's arm.

"Hold on, we'll talk about that after," Severus said easily finding the toilet thanks to the directions and hurrying in a moment later.

"Oh, daddy put me down," Harry said immediately as he saw the urinals. They had caused his bladder to get a bit overexcited at finally able to get a chance to relieve himself.

"I am," Severus said rushing into a stall.

"Down now dad I'm serious," Harry wailed as his bladder started to let go.

"Alright," Severus replied putting him down, and cleaning off the toilet. As he unsnapped the button, mentally thanking Merlin for them and on getting more of those specific trousers soon. He focused back on Harry, ignoring the rapidly spreading stain on them as he tugged them off and hurriedly placed his child on the toilet.

"I'm a boy," Harry muttered weakly in relief as he peed, going a bit slack on the toilet from the relief.

"Harry, I know that child," he replied as he leaned against the wall. "Why were you going to the toilet so much today?"

"Because I was tired of acting like a baby, and I didn't want to wet myself today. Not that it mattered," Harry replied miserably as he continued peeing.

"You are not a baby, how many times must I tell you that child? You act the way you do because you haven't have a chance to experience what you have now. Am I complaining? No, want to know why?" Severus explained gently.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because I missed your childhood, and I'm trying to make up for it as well," Severus admitted his dark eyes intense.

Harry finished, hurriedly pulling up his trousers with a stupid grin. He leaped at the man wet trousers and all and hugged him tightly. As long as the man didn't mind it, he was all for it. He smiled blinking back happy tears as he was spelled cleaned before being picked up. He relaxed against the man's chest as they headed back to the show.


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92**

Harry was excited, and was currently sitting on the chair in the floo room, where he was waiting impatiently for his father to come out of his lab. Ever since they got their tree he had been wanting to decorate it but Snape kept saying not today. But they were only a few days from Christmas, and when Harry pointed that out Snape finally said yes.

He told Harry that he would decorate it today, as soon as he finished what he was doing. Harry had been to excited that he said yes to pay attention to what the man was doing in the first place. Now that he was thinking back on it he remembered his father going into his lab, and his insides chilled.

He knew whenever Snape went in there it could be a long while until the man re emerged again. He suddenly realized (or thought he had) been tricked. No longer excited or happy for that matter, he leaned back against the chair. Snuggling up in the arm of the chair he was unable to resist the tears that came. He didn't want to think about it, but this was just like the Durselys. Why would the man do that to him?

Harry was sniffling and crying softly to himself, in his own world, that he startled when he heard the floo. Had they been expecting anyone?

Severus was bottling up the last of his potion when he heard the floo ring. He had been expecting it and moved to wash his hands. Albus had wanted to spend time with Harry, and Severus wasn't going to say no. This was the reason why he refrained from decorating the tree, they had to wait until Albus had a free day.

He knew the child had wanted to do it immediatly the day they got it, but Albus wanted to show Harry how to make magical ornaments and enchant them. Severus allowed it, and he shook his head knowing Harry was going to be excited even more so. Drying his hands he headed upstairs.

Harry wiped his nose with his hand, unsure of what to do until he heard a famaliar voice; the Headmaster! He rushed over and unlocked the floo, allowing the man to floo over. He turned as he unlocked it to see Snape walk into the room.

"Harry, why are you crying? What happened?" Severus asked as soon as he saw Harry's face, rushing over to him concern etched in his features.

At that exact moment Albus flooed over, looking at his two boys in delight before frowning as he saw Harry's face.

"Harry child, whats the matter?" He asked old face etched in concern, unknowingly echoing Severus. Albus moved over to let the man after him come after him.

Remus landed smoothly in the room, stilling instantly as he smelled the salt water. "Harry, who hurt you cub? Was it Severus?" He asked immediatly. The rational part of his brain knew that Severus would never hurt a child, but he wasn't thinking clearly. He moved towards Harry, his feet having a mind of his own.

Harry for his part embarassed but at the time was floored. How dare Professor Lupin say that about it his father? What gave him the right? He clenched his fists, as he turned to the man that had just came into their house.  
Albus himself was looking at Severus, waiting to see what he would do. He knew the man's tongue could hurt like a lash if he chose to use it. And he like others didn't like to be accused of doing something they didn't do. But he got the shock when it wasn't Severus who spoke.

"How dare you come into our house and accuse my father of that? Have you no manners? Blatant disrespect of his person and myself for that matter," Harry started off, unaware that he was sounding like his father.

Remus's eyes widen, as he realized what he had said. He usually didnt speak without thinking, that was Sirius's forte. Speaking of which, he could swear he smelled the faint scent of him at the moment. He shook his head knowing that was impossible as he looked at Harry, the child's emerald eyes flashing angrily.

"I apologize Harry, I don't know what came overme. Nevertheless I shouldn't have accused Severus of such a thing," Remus said apologectically.

"Yeah right, you wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it," Harry said in a dry tone he had constantly heard from his father.

Severus and Albus not to mention Remus himself was suffering from shock as they stared at the child who was breathing heavily. Albus was too shocked for words as was Remus. Severus on the other hand while shocked was a bit proud at how Harry had defended him. He truely was like his mother in that way. He shook his head as he saw the his son's magic picking up.

"Calm yourself child," Severus mumured finally.

"He..why would he think that. You never hurt me," Harry said in disbelief. "How could he say something so foul like that?"

Severus winced, knowing how you sometimes said things in the heat of the moment and then regretted them shortly after. He sighed before shaking his head.

"Because you were crying and its known I dont like children," Severus said truthfully.

"So what? Not everyone likes kids and that doesn't even matter You like me and I'm a kid. Actually you love me. You tell me it every night," Harry, said frowning, unaware of the the headmaster's now twinkling blue eyes at that statement.

Severus shook his head at Harry's admisson, he didnt even have to look at Albus to know the old man was smiling.

"Harry I am so sorry," Remus said regretfully, he knew he made a mistake.

"It's not me you should be apologizing too. You didn'yt accuse me of being a child abuser in my own home," Harry said with a shake of his head in disbelif.

"I truly am sorry Severus," Remus said honestly as he turned to the man.

As Harry was looking at him, Severus nodded at the man. "I accept your apology," he said cutrly before turning to Harry. He didnt really but that wasnt the kind of message he was trying to show his son.

"Why dont you go get Paddy and show the Headmaster him." Severus said easily, wanting to get Harry out of the room.

"Kay," Harry replied running out the room.

The minute he was gone, Severus's eyes darkened if that was possible, as he glared at the werewolf in question.

"I was going to overlook the fact that you came to my house uninvited. The invitation was for Albus alone. Inviting yourself was not proper etiquette, but i forgot Gryffindors dont know that." Severus started off coldly.

"Severus," Albus started off.

"Dont Severus me Albus, I said yes because Harry adores you and he would love spending more time with you. If the plan was to insult me in my home then you can both leave. Im pretty sure Harry and I will be ok," he replied with a shake of his head, hiding his frustration.

Severus wasnt going to admit it, but he was hurt. Oh he was extremely hurt, that the man had come into his house and accused him of hurting his child. He couldnt even bring himself to spank the boy, even though at times Harry had defintitly deserved it. The man had come into thier house and insulted him, the one place they didnt have to hide or pretend to be something they werent.

Albus wasnt blind, he knew Severus was A proud man, and he also knew when he was hurt. The man across from him was hurt and that hadnt been thier intention at all.

"Severus i am deeply sorry," Remus repeated quietly, reconizing it as well.

Severus didnt answer as he heard Harry's footsteps coming back. He turned, fixing his expression knowing how percepted the child could be.

"Wheres Paddy?" Severus asked looking around.

"Hes hiding, maybe hes shy?" Harry asked frowning.

"Maybe," Severus mumured before ruffling Harry's hair. "Why were you crying earlier?" He asked quietly, as this what had started the whole mess.

"Because you said we were gonna decorate the tree today but you went in your lab," Harry said frowning.

"Yes?" Severus said in confusion. "Im always in my lab."

"Well yes but you tend to forget things when your in there, i thought you might have played a trick on me," Harry replied softly.

"I would never do that, i was waiting for Albus to come. He wanted to show you how to enchant the baubles on the tree like at Hogwarts," Severus replied. "And to make magical ornaments."

"Wicked," Harry replied happily.

"I take it you like that idea?" Severus aksed.

"Yes!" Harry said excitedly turning to the Headmaster who was taking off his traveling cloak. "I can hang it up," he said holding his arm out for it.

"Thank you Harry," Albus replied handing him the cloak.

He along with Remus and Severus watched the boy go to the coat rack and attempt was the key word to hang it up. As the child was short he wasnt making much progress, until Remus slyly levitated Harry with his wand. The boy used to being in the air didnt struggled and hung it up before grinning.

"I did it!" He said with a proud grin before looking at the three in amusment. "So which one of you helped me?" He asked knowingly.

Remus sheepishly raised his hand, and was delighted when Harry beamed at him thankfully. He shook his head as the boy landed on the ground the child was so forgiving. As Remus moved to put his cloak up he smelt it again, looked around.

"What exactly is Paddy?" He asked Harry.

"My dog, i found him and dad says i can keep him maybe," Harry replied grinning.

"What does he look like?" Remus asked wryly, having a hunch, but hoping he was wrong.

"A big scruffy black dog, but hes real friendly. He used to growl at dad but he doesnt anymore," Harry replied smiling.

Remus's face was frozen in shock, and a bit of fear. Sirius was here with Harry, he opened his mouth to say so when he stopped.

"Hes friendly, he didnt try to bite you?" Remus asked in confusion.

"Nope, he licks my hand and he sleeps on my bed everynight," Harry replied proudly.

Remus shook his head, so Sirius had ample times to kill Harry and yet he hadnt even hurt him or Snape. That was very peculiar, he knew in his heart that he didnt Honestly believe Sirius had betrayed Lily and James, but the facts or lack there of were there. He turned to look to see that Albus and Severus had taken a seat and were talking about something and he took Harry's hand.

"Want to go look for him?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Harry replied leading the man towards the backyard. He knew the dog was out here, but he was hiding from him. He made a detour towards the pantry to grab a chocolate frog.

"Harry, what do you have?" Remus asked in amusment as he smelled the chocolate.

"Chocolate frog, Paddy loves them," Harry replied cheerfully.

"Harry, dogs cant have chocolate, it'll make them sick," Remus said absently, but then again he was trying not to get his hopes up that this was Sirius.

"Normal dogs maybe muggle dogs. But Paddy is a magical dog," Harry said stressing the word.

"How do you know that?" Remus asked quietly.

"Because hes not freaked out when Dad waves his wand. He doesn't think it means time to play fetch. and he got into my secret stash of chocolate frogs a few times and I thought he was gonna die but he was fine," Harry admitted as he pulled on his coat and hat. His dad would be angry if he walked out in the snow without them.

"I see," Remus replied as they walked out.

Harry closed the door behind them before walking a bit into the middle of the yard.

"Paddy you want a treat! I've got a chocolate frog with your name on it," Harry called.

Remus watched as Padfoot in all his glory leaped out from behind the bushes, he watched him come to Harry before he suddenly turned and growled in his direction. Remus had unconciously pulled his wand out and had it aimed at him.

Stop you can't hurt Paddy!" Harry yelled turning to hug the dog and try to shield him with his body.

"I wasn't Harry, relax Paddy," Remus said calmly as he put his wand away. He cocked his head as he heard Severus calling for Harry.

"Your dad is calling you Harry," he said his eyes never leaving what he knew to be Sirius.

"Don't hurt him okay?" Harry mumbled out. Unsure of who he was warning. He stood up anxiously as he looked from the man to his dog.

"I won't cub," Remus said as Harry disappeared into the house. Remus nodded to Sirius before walking out of view of the house the dog following behind him. Taking a seat behind the shed, and spelled a privacy charm around them. "Transform," he said firmly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back in the house Severus turned towards Harry curiouslly. "I thought you wanted to decorate with Albus," he teased.

"I do but I was showing Professor Lupin, Paddy," Harry replied as he leaned on the chair.

"Of course, the wolf could never stay away from the mutt. Hmm that brings back unpleasant memories," Severus muttered.

"Wolf, whose a wolf? What wolf?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Severus your slipping," Albus said warningly.

"Nevermind Harry," Severus replied quickly before accioing the Christmas things.

Harry frowned but was distracted by the Christmas stuff and dropped it. He hurriedly ran to one box and eagerly started looking inside.

"Be careful Harry, some of the ornaments are old," Severus warned.

"I will, can we have hot chocolate and cookies while we decorate? Please daddy?" Harry asked brightly.

"If we must," Severus said as Tigger set off to do just that.

Severus nodded to Albus before turning on his player with Christmas music. He let the songs play in the background, the camera absently taking pictures.

Harry stood up as the Headmaster showed him, getting really into it. He drank his cocoa and didnt notice when Paddy and Professor Lupin walked back in. Occasionally all 3 men would help him but it was mostly Harry putting the decorations on and he was ok with that.

They took a break for a light lunch, which Harry noted that he had all of their attention on him. He never understood how they all just let him talk, and didnt bother shutting him up. They were each in their own thoughts always coming back to the boy in front of them. Why ruin what innoncene he had left. They didn't mind and let him do what he wanted within reason.

As Harry returned to decorating the tree after lunch he was absently talking to Paddy who took a likeing towards Professor Lupin. As he reached up on his tippy toes to hang an ornmanet on the tree he felt it. His bladder was nudging him, none too gently either. He ignored it for the time being and it got pushed to the back of his head, when he felt a chair get set next to him.

"Whats this for?" He asked.

"We couldnt help but notice, your struggle my boy. The chair will grow to whatever size you need and do not worry about falling off," Albus said easily.

"Thank you," Harry replied greatfully as he grabbed an ornament and stood on the chair. He mused that this would be so much better if the ornament box was up right too. No sooner had he thought it the box lifted itself up. He turned around wide eyed.

"Dad?" He asked, hed always thought snape was a mind reader.

"That should help," was all Severus said turning back to his conversation.

Harry grinned as he turned back to decorating. He didnt seem to notice that the tree was rotating either thats how into he was. Which is why 2 hours later found him wishing his bladder would freeze. He was bent at the waist trying to ignore his need. He didnt want to get down and go, he never thought decorating could be this fun and he was reluctant to end his fun. He didnt even bother to think about the 3 men in the room with him. "Albus how many students stayed over for..." Severus stopped suddenly before pausing as he watched his son in disbelief. The child was stamping his foot and alternating beetween that and standing on one leg. Had thier been no magical barriers Severus would have been worried that he would fall. As it was he wondered if Harry aware of how bad he had to go.

"Severus, arent you going to get him?" Remus asked, speaking for Albus as well. They had all become pretty versed in Harry's bathroom dance. Remus noted in amusement that even Sir-Paddy had as well.

"No, we're at home and i usually let him realize he needs it himself," Severus admitted.

"Does he realize it in time?" Albus asked curiously.

"Usually but theyre extremely close calls, and nothing can detour him or he'll have an accident," Severus explained with a sigh.

"Thats not good in the slightest," Remus said frowning.

"I know but i can't be there all the time," Severus said his own expression practically the same.

15 minutes later found Harry frantic dancing had worsen, and had now included small whimpers that Remus himself could hear. He was frowning and Paddy had gone up to the stool and was whining at Harry who just smiled at him and continued. As he reached into the box he smiled as he saw a ornament with a muggle picture in it. He smiled at it as he realized who it was on.

"Dad is this mum?" He breathed excitedly.

"Yes," Severus replied quietly. He knew the minute he looked up what picture it was. They were at the park swinging. It was before Hogwarts, before the bitter memories started.

"Can i have it?" Harry asked shyly as he hung it on the tree. He unconciously gripped himself between the legs.

"Of course," Severus replied, raising an eyebrow at Harry current stance.

"Thanks!" Harry said happily before moaning loudly as he bent at the waist. An extreme wave of desperation had hit him, and he shut his eyes tight as he leaked, trying to prevent anything else from escaping.

Severus was alarmed, as were Albus and Remus. Not even mentioning the dog who was whining at the child. The men were in the stages of getting out their chair, unconciously all having the same thought. This was too painful to watch.

"Harry go pee!" They all blurted out, to the shock of themselves and one another. Not to mention the child himself.

Harry jumped at the tones, peeing himself a little but knew they had a point. He was extremely embarassed about how bad he let the situation get. This was a few lectures in the making. He frowned as the stool lowered enough for him to get down, but he couldnt do that without leaking even more. So he just stood their, aware of the glances in his direction.

"Why havent you gone cub?" Remus asked the question on all thier minds.

"I cant get down," Harry whimpered.

"The barrier doesnt prevent you from physically jumping down," Albus said frowning.

"I know, but i cant jump down," Harry insisted quite embarrassedly from where he was holding himself quite tight on the stool.

"What have i said about waiting until the last possible moment?" Severus said as he walked over to him and set him on his feet.

"Not to," Harry said miserably as he stood stock still afraid to even move.

"Cub, why havent you moved?" Remus asked in confusion.

"Because he cant," Severus answered before Harry could. "Hes wait too long, and if he moves on his own accord he knows he'll probably wet himself," He explained.

Harry ducked his head shamefully, knowing the man spoke the absoulte truth. He was embarassed that his Professors were here, if he wet himself in front of them he would never be able to look them in the eye again.

"Dad, could you help me?" Harry asked softly, trying to keep his traitourous tears at bay.

"What if i were to say no? Then what would you do?" Severus said instead.

"I dont know," Harry said sniffling softly.

"You brought this on yourself child, what if we were at school right now? You said you had no wish to be humilated, why have you been ignoring your body then?" Severus lectured.

Harry's lower lip trembled, knowing his father was right. He looked at the ground as his tears fell. He usually got his lectures after he went, so this was different. He squirmed on the spot, as his bladder spasmed.

"Daddy i hafta wee!" Harry cried out tearfully.

"Then do so," Severus said quietly, he was all set to teach Harry a lesson in tough love.

"I can't make it," Harry sobbed. What was Snape doing? He always hurried him to the toilet, why wasnt he doing it now?

"Then you should have thought about that when you chose to ignore your body's needs." Severus said dimissively.

"I'm gonna have an accident," Harry blubbered. He realized just what his father was doing; and though he was angry at the man he knew this was his own fault.

"Help him Severus," Albus gently chided, seeing the werewolf who looked like he was restraining his own self from helping the boy. This was a matter beetween father and son, and he knew Remus was aware of that. Albus knew what Severus was doing but his heart ached for the child.

Severus didnt reply to the man, a bit relieved that the man had spoken. He wouldnt have gone to help Harry no matter how much he wanted to. His heart ached for the child as well but this was a lessonhe had to learn sooner or later, guess it was going to be later. It was intresting to note that Albus and Lupin were having trouble staying just as strong

Nodding once to Albus he carefully picked up his child before hurrying towards the toilet.

"Im sorry," Harry wailed as he held himself tight.

"Enough child," Severus said firmly as he shut the toilet door behind them, setting the child in front of the toilet.

"Please dont be mad," Harry hiccupped tearfully as he hurriedly shoved his trousers down.

"I'm incredibly disapointed in you," Severus said turning to walk out the loo.

"Wait," Harry whined. He was feeling horrible before but now he wanted to crawl into his bed and sob. Those words only cemented in his brain that he had messed up.

"For what? You dont need my help with your trousers, they're already down," Severus said with a raised eybrow.

"I know but i wanna talk to you," Harry said urgently as he danced in front of the toilet stubbornly.

"Harry James, we will talk after i can assure you," Severus said firmly. "Go pee!"

Harry winced at the tone but nodded. He quickly pulled himself out, and had barely a chance to aim at the toilet bowl before he forcibly started peeing. He breathed a sigh of relief before hurriedly looking up, but the man was gone.

Severus came back into the sitting room and calmly took a seat. Reaching for his tea, he hesistated before drinking it,turning his an incrediolous gaze towards Albus.

"Calming draught really Albus?" He mumured in amusement as he looked in his cup. He had smelled it before he tasted it but he trusted the man.

"Yes well, you look like you need one," he said unabashedly.

"What about the wolf? He had to fight himself to stay seated if i recall," Severus sneered.

"Remus has taken the potion," Albus said gesturing to the man, who was sitting calmly next to him.

"Of Course being Gryffindors," Severus said sneering. He knew how much Gryffindors tended to trust so easily.

"No, it was spelled into his stomach, he seemed admant that he didn't need it. But as Harry will be talking to all of us, it was imperative that he take it," Albus informed him.

"I am his father," Severus said angrily.

"So you are, I'm his psuedo godfather and Albus is his psuedo grandfather. Nonetheless, you do not discipline a child in anger, especially one with a background in abuse like Harry." Remus interjected quietly.

Severus glared at the man, but he knew the werewolf had a point.

He stayed silent but they all turned as one when they heard Harry come back into the room.

Harry stood, by the door unable to make himself go further inside. He didn't say anything, but he wanted nothing more but to run and hide in his room.

"Harry, will you show me your room again?" Albus asked gently as he stood up.

Harry didn't answer, his sad gaze on his father who wasn't looking at him. "Daddy?" He gulped out miserably.

"Go with Albus," Severus said blankly.

"Noo!" Harry yelled followed by a loud sob.

"Enough of the dramatics Harry, go with Albus," Severus repeated firmly.

"Don't be mad please," Harry pleaded tearfully.

"I need to gather my thoughts before i speak with you," Severus told him tightly.

"M'sorry, so sorry," Harry blubbered as he rushed to the dark haired man. He launched himself at him, burying his face in the man's stomach.

To say Severus was shocked was putting it lightly. His hand automatically came to rest on the dark head that was trying to dig into his stomach. His stomach churned at the sobs, coming from the child.

Severus shared as look with both the wolf and Albus before sighing. The child really was making him soft, as he started rubbing his back soothingly.

"Hush Harry, there is no need to get this upset child," Severus said quietly.

"Am sorry daddy, please believe me. I was having to much fun, i wont do it again," Harry pleaded through his tears.

Severus sighed as he stood up, lifting the child up with him and hugging him to his chest. He didnt feel like comforting the child in frony of Albus who would twinkle his eyes for ever and the wolf who would give him a knowing smile.

He excused himself and walked out the room with Harry intent on comforting his inconsolable child. He made his way up the steps and into Harry's room where he took a seat on his bed. He allowed the child to cry himself, all the way rubbing his back soothingly.

As Harry's sobs turned into Sniffles, Severus pulled him back a bit to look at him.

"Are you okay now?" He asked quietly, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping the boy's nose

Harry continued his whimpering, unable to relax his hold on the man. He was afraid that saying yes would get him pushed off instantly.

"Harry? Are you alright now?" Severus repeated again.

"No," Harry hiccuped tearfully, all ready to gear up and start crying again from his hurt.

Severu sighed before shaking his head. "They why dont you tell me whats wrong so I can help you,"

Harry sniffled, unsure if that was a trick question or not. He knew his father had gotten tired of him already. Snape wasnt really a patient man to start out with and Harry had clearly bled all the patience he might have once had out.

"Dont send me away!" He blubbered out.

"And why would I do that?" Severus asked, thoroughly shocked. He was trying to think back if he had ever gave Harry the impression that he didnt want him anymore.

"Because you hate how I wont ask for the toilet," Harry wailed. "I'll be better!"

Severus sighed once more and proceeded to comfort his child. He didnt think he would ever get how children can somehow think the way the do. He rocked him all the while mumuring soothing words, knowing in the back of his mind that the wolf was probably hearing it all. But as Harry started to calm down, he found he couldnt bring himself to care.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

The night before Christmas found Harry excitedly watching some Christmas shows. At the moment he was watching The Grinch, and loved it. He snuggled into his father's side with Paddy at his feet, excited about the next morning. His father explained that in the magical world Father Christmas was an actual person. It completely blew his mind, but considering that the Headmaster who looked like Merlin was real he believed it.

After all, no one had been able to prove it untrue. He couldn't wait to wake up in the morning, his father had kept hinting at him getting a lot of gifts. Since he was used to getting only a handful naturally Harry was excited. Leaving out the customary Milk and Cookies, he turned back to the telly. Thanking his father for the warm hot chocolate in his hands he found his head nodding back and forth as he fought against sleep.

"Sleepy Harry?" Severus asked in amusement.

"No, I'm fine," Harry murmured placing his cup on the table in front of them.

"Of course you are," he replied before pulling up a blanket on him.

Severus watched the remainder of the program and when he looked back down he wasn't surprised to see that Harry had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself looking at his child in amusement. He was feeling very good at this point in time, and wished that he could stay in this moment forever. Shaking his head at his own sentimental thoughts, he carefully stood up before picking Harry up in his arms.

He made sure the telly was turned off before carrying his precious cargo up the stairs. He was so happy that he had told Harry to get dressed for bed before the movie that he merely just tucked him in and was done. Kissing the top of his child's head, Severus headed back downstairs. He needed to get a few things ready so Harry could have one of the best Christmas's ever.

He worked quietly and efficiently as he placed the presents in no particular order under the tree, before moving over to the stockings over the fireplace. He grinned as he spelled Harry's in particular before loading it with the little trinkets, he had acquired over the months for just this time. As he finished, Severus grinned wryly as he realized Harry had a massive pile of gifts, but he knew that given his upbringing his child wouldn't act like a spoiled brat. Knowing already that Harry was going to wake him up early as all children tended to do on the holidays, he headed to bed early.

Harry woke up the next morning to the sun coming through his window, and he groaned before burying his head into his pillow. He was just about to go back to sleep when he remembered just what day it was.

"It's Christmas," he said in an awe voice as he shoved the covers back. "Paddy move."

Harry yawned before getting out of bed and hurrying down the hall. He was in the process of going downstairs when he stopped and looked back. Was his dad downstairs yet? He didn't know if his father wanted him to open the presents yet. Dudley always did but he knew his cousin wasn't the best example to follow unless he wanted to get into trouble.

Harry opened the door to his father's room and quietly creeped inside. He shivered slightly wondering why his dad's room was cloaked in darkness when his own was lit. Harry smiled before he ran and took a running leap onto the bed.

"Oomph," Severus grunted from somewhere under the covers.

"Wake up Dad, it's Christmas," Harry said excitedly.

"So it is child," Severus replied tiredly.

"Let's go, so we can open presents," Harry said shaking his father a bit.

"Don't you want to wait until it's a bit later to open then Harry?" He asked, not even opening his eyes.

"No sir, I wanna open them now," Harry said bouncing so his father could hurry up.

Severus poked an eye out and looked at his child before sighing inwardly. He wasn't about to take away Harry's joy just because he could use a few more hours of rest. He yawned as he started to get out of bed, careful of Harry who moved off him and stood by the bed. He stretched before grabbing the boy's hand and made their way out of the room.

"One moment child," Severus said as they passed the loo.

"What is it?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Meet me downstairs," Severus said with a shake of his head.

"Why? Where are you going?" Harry asked suspiciously, inwardly wondering if his dad was going to go back to bed or something.

"The toilet Harry, did you need to go as well?" Severus asked tiredly.

"No I wanna open presents," Harry said dismissing the fact that his bladder might have been full.

"Alright so just give me a few minutes," Severus said gently.

Harry huffed before nodding. "Can I ask Tigger if I can have some hot chocolate while I wait?" He asked softly.

"Sure," Severus nodded as he entered into the bathroom.

Harry hurried downstairs, eagerly accepting the hot chocolate as he took a seat on the floor in front of the Christmas tree. Though he wanted to touch everything, he refrained from doing so remembering the Dursely training well. Though apart of him knew that most of those presents under the tree were his, he still couldn't believe it. By the time Snape had come downstairs, Harry was sitting on his hands quietly as he looked at the tree silently.

Severus narrowed his eyes, as the camera hovered in the background. He had expected the child to start ripping into the packages, which is what the camera was timed too flash. Grabbing a few cushions and setting them on the floor, Severus took a seat next to Harry.

"I would have thought you would have opened a few by now, with the way you were carrying on upstairs," Severus said lightly.

Harry shrugged. "I didn't want to get into trouble," he murmured.

"You haven't done anything yet child," Severus said handing him a gift.

Harry grabbed it gingerly and turned it over in his hand in awe. He shook it carefully wondering what was in it, entranced with the magical wrapping paper. He found himself looking intently at it, before grabbing the snitch that on it. Grinning widely he turned to his father who was looking at him in amusement.

"Go on, open it," Severus instructed him when it seemed Harry wasn't going to do it himself.

Harry grinned before tearing into the gift without another thought, glancing once at the man to make sure it was ok. He gasped as he looked at the stack of books, he could remember wanting to read them as a kid but wasn't allowed. How in the heck did Snape know about them?

"Remember the Ronald Dahl Museum we went too?" Severus asked, knowing Albus had told him about the certain books Harry kept looking longingly at but hadn't asked either of them to buy it. It had taken all of Severus's self restraint not to tell him that he was getting him them for Christmas.

"I remember," Harry grinned happily, as he hugged them to his chest.

Harry smiled as he made himself gently moved them to the side and pull another present out. He looked up as Snape stood up and grabbed a stocking.

"Look inside of it," Severus said with a rare smile.

"There's nothing in it," Harry said frowning, the sock looked empty.

"Reach your hand in," Severus said, eyes glittering in amusement.

Harry nodded skeptically before reaching inside, eyes widening when he felt something hard. He pulled it out, eyes alight in excitement and surprise when he held out a candy cane as long as his arm.

"I love magic," he grinned happily reaching back in it and pulling out a toy racecar. He grinned unable to resist once more before pulling out a chocolate orange. He was in heaven at this point.

"As we all," Severus replied agreeing.

Harry regretfully set his stocking to his side planning on coming back to it, as he shoved a piece of the chocolate orange in his mouth. He reached for another present, grinning when it revealed a quidditch play set. He smiled widely, as he continued opening the rest of his gifts. He absently drank his hot chocolate that never seemed to be ending as he opened them.

As he grabbed another gift a bit further under the tree, he felt a familiar pressure in his lower stomach. He knew immediately that his bladder was full having not used it when he woke up. Harry frowned, but he didn't get up. He was having too much fun to get up and go at the moment. He read the present in his hand and grinned before holding it out to Snape.

"What's this?" Severus asked curiously as he grabbed it.

"It's your gift," Harry said shyly.

"From who?" Severus asked as he looked down to see the tag.

"Me," Harry replied softly.

Severus nodded as he examined the box more closely then. He hadn't been expecting Harry to give him a gift and a part of him was curious not to mention touched to see what the child had gotten for him.

"Thank you Harry," Severus replied sincerely.

"But you haven't even opened it yet," Harry replied in confusion.

"I know," Severus said as he carefully unwrapped the present.

Harry watched the man closely, hoping he would like it. Charlie had explained to him about what Snape would probably like. He and Ron had told Charlie about the Basilisk and he informed them about it being great in potions. They were rare ingredients, because the giant snake was rare in itself not to mention nearly extinct. He told them that the skin and teeth and flesh of the great snake were priceless and everyone serious about potions would love it as a gift. Harry had gone into the Chamber one Saturday by himself, intending on getting some part of the snake for the man only to have the Headmaster and Fawkes flash in angrily before he could even touch it.

Harry blushed as he remembered the firm swats that the old man had given him for once more risking his life. He hadn't understood at the time, all he could think about was he was getting another spanking but this time by the Headmaster of all people. He was embarrassed that he had cried, he had underestimated how hard the old man's hand was but now he could see where he went wrong.

He shrugged at the thought, knowing the man was right; he had no idea how to harvest the ingredients himself. He could have gotten some venom on him and poisoned himself for all he knew. He was however able to get a vial of Phoenix tears and a few feathers from Fawkes. Harry hoped Snape would appreciate it as he had also enclosed a note inside. He was brought back to the present as Snape made a noise next to him.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously, turning to look at him.

"What kind of skin is this?" Severus asked in a shocked tone, holding out the massive snake skin.

"Basilisk, I was gonna harvest the skin and teeth for you but the Headmaster said I couldn't without you there," Harry said quietly.

"Basilisk?!" Severus asked in surprise. "The legend was true?"

"Yeah, I killed it though," Harry replied proudly.

What do you mean you were going to harvest the skin and teeth?" Severus asked, his tone turning dangerous.

"Um, I mean, I well," Harry trailed off quietly unsure of how to proceed with this.

Severus for his part was floored, absently glancing inside at the rare gift of Phoenix tears and feathers in the box. He was more interested in hearing the about the legendary snake. He didn't want to turn the happy mood, because he had heard a bit on how Harry almost died from a bite. Not to mention he wanted to know just how Harry was going to harvest said items, when the child had yet to have a lesson on it. It worried him greatly, but he knew now wasn't the time for it. It was still Christmas, and he didn't want Harry to get in trouble today, that could wait until tomorrow.

"Tell me tomorrow and maybe we can go to Hogwarts and check out the Chamber," Severus said trying to keep his excitement to a minimum.

"Okay," Harry replied with a sigh of relief before turning back to the presents.

Severus watched him open the gifts silently, shaking his head at what an amazing boy Harry Potter really was. He smirked knowing that a year ago, if someone had of told him that he would be sitting here with his adopted son who just happened to be Harry Potter he would have had then shipped to St. Mungo's without question. He smiled as Harry's eyes alighted with each gift he opened; he wasn't the slightest bit worried about the boy becoming spoiled.

Harry was in heaven, he had an assortment of muggle and magical toys and gifts. That wasn't even mentioning the clothes he had gotten, and the glow in the dark socks in 8 different colors that the Headmaster had gotten him. He felt so spoiled, but he knew his father wouldn't think that so he kept quiet on it. He pulled out a present that was shaped oddly liked a broom and he grabbed it eagerly opened it. He gasped as he realized it was the Firebolt! That was the fastest broom on the market and he now owned it.

He looked to his father who was staring at the broom curiously, looking around to see who it was from. Harry turned to look at Paddy who was licking his knee happily and he giggled.

"This is wicked," he gushed as he admired it.

"Let me see the broom Harry," Severus asked quietly. He couldn't find a tag on the wrapping paper.

"Why?" Harry asked softly, unconsciously holding it to his chest. He wasn't a stranger to having something of his taken away and never returned. He didn't want that to happen to his broom, not that he thought Snape would do it by why tempt fate?

"I just want to see who it's from," Severus explained. He knew the broom wasn't cursed or anything of the sort as it wouldn't have even been able to get through his wards. He held his hands out for the broom; his son was coveting in his chest. He knew what the protective gesture meant, and his heart ached for the child.

"Are you gonna give it back?" Harry asked softly as he squirmed in his seat.

"Of course child, do you need the toilet?" Severus asked in return.

"You promise?" Harry asked pretending not to hear the man's last question.

"I promise child," Severus replied honestly as he held his hand out for the broom.

Harry wiggled in his seat before handing the man the broom, standing up to check out the gifts behind the tree. He also took that time to squeeze himself, and audibly sighed in relief before he could help himself.

Severus who was looking intently over the broom, still found himself testing it for an undetectable curses just in case. There wasn't any, but he felt better now that he had checked. He looked up curiously when he heard Harry sigh, before seeing him hidden by the tree.

"Harry what are you doing over there?" Severus asked curiously.

"Grabbing, um more presents," Harry said quickly. He had to pee so bad, he couldn't stand it. He hadn't realized he had let the situation get this bad. He whimpered softly, but he didn't want to go as Snape had just asked him if he needed the toilet. He would look like some kind of baby if he blurted it out now.

"Everything ok over there Harry?" Severus asked worriedly. He had heard how rushed his son's voice was, and he was a bit concerned as any parent would be.

"M'fine dad," Harry said as he hurriedly took a seat.

Severus dropped it, placing his own protective charms on the broom as Harry opened some more gifts As he finished, he rested the broom against the mantle, before looking up at the boy next to him.

"Open this, it's from the Headmaster," Harry said as he writhed around on his bum in his desperation.

"You sure you don't need the loo?" Severus asked as he took the present.

"I'm sure," Harry answered, trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

"You'd better not be lying to me Harry, you don't want to start Christmas on a bad note," Severus said warningly.

"I don't have to go," Harry said more forcefully. He didn't want to get in trouble, as he had lied already he was already in the hole.

"Alright," Severus said dropping it as he opened up the present. It contained firewhiskey along with a neon green pair of socks.

"I got socks too, they're cool," Harry said as he showed the man his.

"He does that every year," Severus said in amusement.

"Cool, does he take requests?" Harry asked, eyes lighting happily.

"He might, you'll have to ask him," Severus told him honestly.

"I will," Harry replied excitedly before turning his body from his father so he could hold himself.

Severus saw the move for what it was, and though he was annoyed he pretended he didn't see a thing. He shook his head, as he had told Albus before he couldn't always be there for Harry. The child, needed to listen to his body. As Severus grabbed another package with his name on it, he knew immediately who it was from as it was wrapped in his Slytherin colors. Knowing it was from Minerva, he started to unwrap it, keeping an eye on his unable to be still child. He shook his head in disbelief, could the boy be having that much fun that he couldn't realize he need to wee?

Harry was now on his knees, rocking as he tried to open the packaging on one of his toys. He wasn't having much luck and at the moment, he felt like he was about to pee on himself right there. He was just about to get up and go when he felt a wet nose on his leg. He glanced over at Paddy who was now pulling his shirt like he wanted Harry to get up.

"What is it boy? What do you need Paddy?" Harry asked as he stood up. He crossed his legs as gravity hit it, before unconsciously shoving his hand below his waistband of his pajamas to hold himself He didn't even think about the fact that his father could see everything, all he was worried about was not peeing himself. Harry wasn't sure what the dog was doing, but he allowed him to basically lead him wherever it was.

Sirius was at a loss by then, he had seen Harry's dance when Snape did and had wondered why the man hadn't insisted the boy go. Couldn't he see that Harry couldn't be bothered because he was having too much fun? Not wanting his godson to have an accident, or get in trouble, he had taken matters into his own hands…or paws. At the moment, it was like he was pulling dead weight as Harry who was only a few minutes away from wetting his pajama trousers allowed himself to be led. He huffed as he led Harry to toilet just passed the stairs on their current floor, before butting the door with his nose.

Harry looked at the dog curiously before glancing at the door. He knew where they were, but why in the world did Paddy lead him here?

"Do you need to go outside Paddy?" Harry asked as he jumped out and down in front of the door. He didn't want to go in case the dog needed to, it wasn't fair if Harry went and Paddy had to wait. Harry winced as he bent at the waist in desperation, glancing back at the door. He hoped the dog would hurry up and make up its mine, before Harry lost all control.

Sirius stared at Harry in a look of disbelief, head turning to wonder where the he hell was Snape. He barked lowly, before pushing the boy gently towards the door. He didn't want to push him too hard or all his hard work would be in vain if Harry suddenly lost control of his bladder to it.

"You want me to go then?" Harry asked, marching in place. "Right I was," Harry said before quickly opening the door and rushing in.

Harry stood in front of the toilet and was just pushing the pajama bottoms down when he remembered Paddy. He was about to warn the dog not to look(it felt awkward going in front of an animal) but he was surprised to see that Paddy had his paws covering his eyes as he laid on the floor.

Harry sighed in relief as he started forcibly peeing, rubbing his lower stomach absently. He gasped as he saw Snape stop in the doorway, wondering if he could disappear now. He wasn't embarrassed, but he had lied to the man. Snape didn't tolerate liars from anyone, not Harry or any of the other students, or his Slytherins.

"I thought you didn't need to go," Severus said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Harry replied softly, unable to go anywhere as he peed.

"You know how I feel about liars Harry, come see me when you're finished," Severus said before walking away. He was just going to give Harry a small talking to but he meant what he said earlier, as it was Christmas there would be no punishments dealt out. But as for tomorrow since it was a new day, he couldn't say.

Harry frowned, not making himself hurry in the slightest. He had made it so that had to count for something right? Granted he knew if Paddy hadn't pulled him away, he probably would be in a different state right now. Harry sighed sadly as he stream started to dwindle down before he finished. Taking his time washing his hands and drying them, he looked at Paddy as he finished.

"Thanks Paddy," he mumbled before walking out the door and back in the sitting room.

Severus was sitting on a chair, drinking his morning coffee and reading the paper. He glanced up when he saw Harry gesturing for him to come to him. He didn't say anything as the obviously nervous child took a seat across from him. He let the boy stew there for a moment as he finished up with the article he was reading.

Harry sat there quietly, and stiffly for that matter Paddy laying at his feet. He swallowed fearfully as he wiped his sweaty hands on his pajamas. He held his breath as Snape finally put down the paper.

"Why did you lie to me?" Severus said sternly.

"I…I don't know," Harry replied softly.

"Are you lying again?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"Yes I mean no, I just didn't want to go," Harry blurted out quickly as he hung his head in shame.

"And why didn't you want to go?" Severus murmured.

"Because I wanted to continue opening presents with you," Harry confessed.

"And you would have when you came back. If you had gone to the toilet when I did this could have all been prevented. Not that it matters as you didn't have an accident." Severus said.

"So I'm not in trouble right? Because I didn't have an accident," Harry said inwardly breathing a sigh of relief.

"If you would have had an accident, you still wouldn't have been in trouble. An accident is just that child, however you are indeed still in trouble," Severus informed him.

"Why am I in trouble? I didn't do anything," Harry asked appalled at the whole thing.

"You lied to my face about the fact that you didn't need the toilet, when it was obvious that you did. I do not tolerate liars, you will be punished for that," Severus told him firmly.

"Oh," Harry said sadly, before gulping. He was getting a detention on Christmas, or worse grounded on Christmas. He sighed, well there went all his presents.

"I am neither the evil dungeon bat everyone says I am, nor heartless as they think I am. And as today is Christmas, you will not be punished until tomorrow," Severus explained.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief refusing to think on tomorrow. He launched himself at the man and hugged him tight before turning around and going back to opening his gifts on this very special day.


	94. Chapter 94

**A/N- Now you're all caught up with the other site. Heads up, the story ends at Chapter 100 so we're super close, way excited about that. Sirius will fall into play I swear. In the meantime sorry for the ling update, I've been working a lot and school and trying to finish my application for my program abroad.**

**Chapter 94**

Harry was currently grinning from ear to ear. This Christmas was possibly the best he had ever had and it was all thanks to the man next to him. They were going to Hogwarts, and Paddy didn't want to come. Harry didn't mind, he was thinking about the knapsack with some of his gifts in.

He was even more excited when his dad told him that he had some presents that Albus and Professor Lupin wanted to give him. This is why they were dressed and instead of their modest Christmas dinner, they were going to have a Christmas Lunch at the Castle. Harry was ecstatic by this point as he grabbed his father and they flooed to Hogwarts.

Harry let go the instant they got there, wobbling a bit as he looked around. The castle was quiet and he knew that none of the students had stayed this year. The threat of Sirius Black was so great that Parents and Children alike were frightened, and they had reason to be. Though Harry wouldn't go after the man, if the man came after him he wasn't going to run away like a little baby. No he was going to fight the man for what he did, and how he betrayed his parents. Shaking away those thoughts he followed his father to the Great Hall.

He smiled and wished everyone a Happy Christmas, choosing to sit next to the Headmaster, and thank him profusely for his presents. Harry ate a lot, well a lot for him and as much as he could stomach before he sat back in contentment. As the food settled, he started to doze in his chair as he had no one his age to talk you. He didn't seem to notice when Professor Lupin picked him up, and carried him out of the Great Hall with the Headmaster and his dad.

"What was so important that you needed to talk to me about on Christmas Albus?" Severus asked, as he checked to see that Harry was indeed sleeping like he thought.

"Startling evidence has shown up at the ministry in light of Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban this year," Albus said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked softly, looking up alarmed. He was so grateful that he could hold a solid poker face. He had already heard Sirius's point of view and the man had provided a pensive memory and Remus had taken it upon himself to send it to Amelia Bone's office. He was pretty sure he knew what the man was going to say but he had to play his part. Just because he wasn't a Slytherin didn't mean he wasn't cunning when he needed to be.

"What does this mean Albus?" Severus said uneasily.

"That an innocent man may have spent 12 years in prison for a crime that he didn't commit," Albus replied before stopping as Harry whimpered and turned his head, which was laying on Remus's shoulder.

Remus nodded following the movement, his eyes connecting with Severus. Whatever they needed to discuss they had to wait because even though the child was sleep, there was the chance that he could understand this or wake up in the middle of the conversation. He followed them to the Headmaster's office, walking towards the room that Albus had pointed out.

"Wait, I need to go back to the Manor for a moment," Severus said heading towards the fireplace.

"What did you forget?" Albus asked curiously as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Harry's nighttime underwear, this would be awfully humiliating for him if he found out he wet himself in the Albus's personal rooms," Severus said before he disappeared in the fire.

Remus shook his head in amusement, knowing that the dark haired man was right. He didn't bother to take a seat as 2 minutes later Severus had returned and was gesturing for Harry. He handed the boy off to his father and took a seat in one of the chairs across from Albus.

"I'll just be a moment," Severus said as they disappeared into the room off the man's office. He walked down the hall towards the room that Albus said held all of Harry's gifts. He walked in and smiled as he laid Harry on the bed and changed him. Kissing the top of the messy head he closed the door behind him as he walked back down the corridor and back to Albus's office. As he took a seat he glanced at the wolf curiously as he suddenly stopped talking.

"Harry won't know where to go if he wakes up alone. Why not just put him into the room just off the office?" Remus asked softly.

Severus sighed as he stood up and grabbed his child, followed by the Gryffindor who grabbed the presents and followed him, Once Harry was situated in the room right off the office Severus watched as Albus put up a silencing charm around them the room so Harry couldn't hear anything, and absently locked the door. Severus turned from the door to look at Albus who was looking very grave and every much his age as he stared at his Professors.

"So what were you saying about Black?" Severus said quietly.

When Harry woke up, he wasn't sure exactly where he was nor how long he had fallen asleep. He smiled as he found a clock frowning as he realized that it was just hitting 4 o'clock, and he vaguely remembered falling asleep at the lunch table. He stretched and looked around. He grinned as he noticed he was in a room full of presents.

He eagerly got off the bed and ran to one, finding his name on it. He was jumping around excitedly before picking it up and gently shaking it, in case something fragile was in it. He wanted to open it but his childhood had him refraining from doing so at least until he heard someone speak to him.

"Young man I was instructed to tell you that you may open your gifts now," Headmaster Dippet said from his portrait on the wall.

"Oh, and where exactly am I?" Harry asked, taking a seat on the floor.

"You are in the Headmaster's room. He is talking with your father and Professor Lupin at the moment. I will tell them you are awake momentarily," he told the child.

"Thank you sir," Harry said gratefully as he ripped through his first present, losing interest in the conversation and focusing solely on what he was doing.

The Headmaster in the portrait shook his head in amusement before going to tell Albus that the child was awake. They were deep into a conversation that he knew the child didn't need to hear so he left the boy to continue playing.

Harry wasn't sure how long it had been since he had woken up from his nap, only that he had time enough to open all his gifts and play with them and now he needed the toilet. He shifted in his wet goodnight before padding his way to the door and turning the knob only to find it locked. He frowned before trying to twist the doorknob once more before realizing he was indeed stuck.

Shaking his head he took out his wand and attempted to Alohamora it, but found that whatever locking charm was on it, it was more then he could open it. He bounced on his toes, not wanting to have an accident, and not liking the fact that the Headmaster had locked him in the room. What was the man trying to prove? Shaking his head he resorted to get help the other way by pounding on the door, but that only resulted in his hands getting hurt and him huffing in anger.

"What the heck?" He whined as he looked around the room in desperation for something to help him out. "Dad? Daddy I need to go!" He yelled, unaware that there was a silencing charm around his room.

Harry whimpered as he held himself, before remembering the portrait. As he made his way over to it he found that the man wasn't even in it. What was he going to do now?

Meanwhile back in Albus's the office, the Headmaster was stroking his long white beard as he looked back from the two men across from him. Remus he could see was much to calm about the fact that his old childhood friend was mistakenly convicted and Severus looked pretty torn.

It didn't take a genius to know just why the latter was looking the way he was. He could practically see the wheels turning in the man's head, knowing that he felt threatened that Harry and his happiness was now up in the the air, and rightly so. Sirius was Harry's godfather and even if he was legally adopted by Severus he could fight him and would mostly likely win regardless of the time spent in Azkaban.

On the bases that they imprisoned him wrongly and Severus was a former death eater. As it was the adoption was currently a secret and they were trying to keep it that way. Albus sighed this would not end well for his boys, and he wished that there was somehow he could get Sirius to reconsider this. But as they didn't know where the man was, there was nothing they could do but wait.

He shook his head, wishing that Sirius had someway of seeing how Severus and Harry interacted, then he wouldn't try to break them up. But the old man shook his head, as he too remembered just how much Sirius Black hated Severus Snape, and the feeling was completely mutual.

"Severus try not to worry about, I'm sure that Sirius will contact Remus shortly and we'll go from there," Albus said gently.

Severus turned an incredulous look to the old man. "Black will never allow me to keep Harry, I don't know what kind of world you are living in Albus. Harry means the world to him, I know that and I don't even like the man," he said with a resigned tone. He just knew he was losing his child and there was nothing he could do about it.

"It will be alright Severus, you'll see," Remus couldn't help but say softly.

He knew Sirius's thoughts on the situation and he had been in shock when the man told him that he had no plans to take Harry from the Slytherin. He himself had been skeptical with reason of course because they all knew how hotheaded Sirius was. And he would never accept that a Slytherin, and Snape of all people was raising his godson.

At least he wasn't willing to believe it until Sirius had told him of the things that he had witness between Snape and Harry when everyone else was gone. He knew in his heart that Sirius knew that Severus had Harry's best interests at heart; regardless if who the child's father was. Now all they had to do was wait until Amelia got the public on their side and then Sirius would be well on his way to a trial. He shook his head, making himself focus on the conversation going on in front of him.

Back in the room Harry's face was turning various colors in his desperation. He couldn't hold it forever, and already his stomach was feeling a bit achy. He hobbled to the door once more, leaning his head on in tiredly.

"Let me out! Please its an emergency!" He yelled as loud as he could, before he started sniffling.

He didn't like feeling hopeless and he hated being locked up in a room unable to get out. Add to the fact that he had an urge he wasn't a happy camper. He tried to act his age and control himself but his small bladder just had enough. He didn't even bother stifling the sob that escaped from his throat when he felt his warmth running down his slacks and onto the hardwood floor below. His body sagged in relief as he leaned against the door a he relieved himself. It was during this moment when the old headmaster in the portrait reappeared.

"My word child," Headmaster Dippet said in a horrified tone as he took in the obvious tear stained face so he knew that the child hadn't done this out of spite. "Let me get Albus for you," he said before he disappeared again.

As the old Headmaster went back to his other portrait he had barely opened his mouth when Remus spoke.

Remus sniffed the air suddenly before he turned his gaze to the door where Harry was in, shaking his head silently as he saw the puddle underneath it.

"Albus, did you put a silencing charm or a privacy charm around the room Harry was in?" Remus asked as he stood up.

"A silencing charm, now that I think about it," Albus said quietly as he looked at the man in confusion.

"Harry's had an accident," Remus said softly, sighing as Severus stood up and hurried towards the door.

Severus sighed before he canceled the charms, and opened the door to find Harry hugging himself in one of his defensive positions and he hurried over to his son. He pulled out his wand and waved him clean picking him up immediately after. He looked down at how the little boy suddenly tensed in his arms.

"You locked me in!" Harry sobbed out.

"I didn't Harry, Albus made a small mistake," Severus told him apologetically.

"I couldn't get out, it was JUST like my cupboard!" He screamed out angrily, his voice heavy with hurt.

Severus winced, but didn't have it in him to reprimand Harry for his tone, as the boy had every right to be. He blew out a a breath, as he heard a brief gasp behind him.

"I know, I'm so sorry Harry, I should have double checked," Severus told him gently.

Harry was choking on a sob trying to bury his face into the man's shoulder. He had an accident in the Headmaster's rooms no less. He knew portraits were gossipy and he just knew that this was going to be around the school.

"I wanna go home," he cried out, feeling more low then he had ever felt.

Severus gave Albus an apologetic look as he started to speak but the man just held his hand up for silence as he had something he wanted to say.

"Harry, my boy? I'm deeply sorry for what happened, and you have my full confidence that no one will know of this," Albus promised.

Harry sniffled as he looked around the man's office tearfully. "The portrait saw, he knows! And he could tell," he said tearfully.

"No child, that's Headmaster Dippet, he would never do that I promise you," Albus told him firmly before gently plucking the child out of Severus's arms, much to both of their protests.

Albus gently rocked the child, feeling extremely remorseful, and even more wretched once he remembered what they had talked about. After apologizing to Harry, he along with his other professors, started asking Harry about the gifts that he received. And he tried not to think about Sirius returning and what that meant for two of his favorite boys.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

The day after Christmas found Harry bored out of his mind. True to his word his father had told him he was grounded to his room for the whole day. He was able to come out when he needed the loo, but he was warned about abusing that privilege so though he was tempted numerous times to go to the loo even though he didn't need to he resisted not wanting to be in even more trouble.

He had eaten breakfast by himself and his father tended to pop his head into his room every so often but Harry was bored. All of his Christmas things were still downstairs, and his other toys didn't fully hold his attention because he knew he just got some new toys downstairs. He was supposed to be going to the Burrow today to play his game boy with Ron but that got canceled all because he didn't want to go pee.

He growled at himself angrily, it wasn't his fault. Why the heck did the urge hit when he was having so much fun. He huffed before turning his face into his pillow. It was only 11am, and he swore he was slowly starting to go mad. He jumped up when he heard the floo ring, and he hurried to his door to see if he could hear it. He didn't open it because it was spelled, and didn't want to alert his dad.

He sighed as he couldn't hear a thing, as he was about to just open it, the door opened his father walking in with a potion vial. He sighed knowing what it was, but he wasn't about to complain. He hadn't spent an entire day in his room but he dying to get out. If it meant he had to be Emery Snape so be it, he liked it anyway.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Lucius and Draco are here," Severus said as if that explained everything.

"But I'm grounded," Harry said before he could stop himself. He was moron, why was he reminding the man about his punishment. It seemed his father had the same thought as he gave Harry a look of disbelief.

"Have you no sense of self preservation?" He asked in shock.

"It slipped out, if i can take it back?" Harry pleaded as he looked at the vial to his freedom so to speak.

Severus smiled a small smile. "Just this once child," he said holding out the vial.

Harry grinned as he took the potion. He felt his features changed, fiddling with the protective pedant around his neck.

"Why are they here?" He asked curiously.

"Draco has gotten a potion's kit for Christmas and he wants to work on it. Lucius has no time today so he asked me." Severus explained.

"Oh, so you and Draco are gonna be in the lab all day?" Harry asked. He groaned inwardly, he kinda like potions now but he didn't want to spend a vacation day in the lab. He hated to say it but he would rather be in his room, if that was the case.

"We are but Lucius requested if he could bring you," Severus said.

"What for?" Harry asked intrigued.

"The Bulgarian Quidditch team, including Victor Krum is meeting him at the Ministry and he thought that you..."

"I wanna go!" Harry blurted out interrupting his father in his excitement.

Severus mock glared at him, that was expected to say the least. "I thought you would say that," he said in amusement.

"Lets go dad," Harry said eagerly, trying to go around the man so he could leave.

"Hold it, go to the toilet first," Severus instructed.

"But i went already remember?" Harry said.

"Go try for me then," he pressed.

Harry huffed before nodding as he hurried past his father and into the toilet.

Severus gathered a small backpack for Harry, putting a change of clothes and his game boy in the bag. He nodded as he made his way downstairs, before handing Lucius the bag.

"Thank you Severus," Lucius said as he shouldered the bag.

"You're welcome," he replied.

Lucius wasn't stupid, this was a symbol of their trust of one another. The trading of their sons and he wouldn't do anything to endanger it.

"Where is Emery, Uncle Severus?" Draco asked as he looked around, easily slipping into the name he had been told to call the man he was younger. Snape was no stranger to the Malfoy family.

"Using the toilet," Severus replied as he rolled his eyes. He knew by the name that Draco was comfortable at the moment and he allowed it.

Harry was actually on the steps, eavesdropping on the conversation. He frowned, why was Draco calling his dad Uncle. They weren't related were they? He frowned, he didn't know that so what did that mean. He took a seat on the steps with a quiet sigh.

Lucius nodded, that was a good idea. He had instilled it in Draco to go before he left home as a child and it worked usually.

"Uncle Severus will I be able to keep some of the potions we make?" Draco asked as he looked up from his booklet.

"Of course, they are after all yours," Severus replied. He loved having someone as interested in the subject as he was. Now that he had Harry he could see that he had probably squashed all love he had for potions and for that he was very regretful.

Not hearing anymore conversation Harry loudly came down stairs. He smiled brightly at the two blondes before greeting them.

"I'll bring him back around Dinner, that way we can all eat together," Lucius told him.

"Sounds good, we'll be waiting," Severus replied, ushering Draco out of the floo room as his father and Harry flooed away.

Harry couldn't believe it the way they came into the ministry, it was all so cool! He had a blast because as soon as they got there, Victor Krum was already there and he got his autograph and he was allowed to talk quidditch with him. Sadly though the older boy had to go after a couple hours and Harry found himself keeping Lucius's receptionist company. It helped that the woman was really nice too him.

A few hours later found Harry munching on a cookie and some chocolate frogs while he colored in his book. The woman at the desk thought he was so adorable. As he chugged his juice he frowned as before looking around. It had been quite a while since his father made him use the bathroom, and he was feeling it. The problem was Where was Mr. Malfoy? He stood up and walked over to the desk of the nice lady already shifting on his feet.

"Wheres Uncle Lucius?" Harry asked. He had been thinking on it and his dad and Malfoy were close friends, if Draco got to call his Dad Uncle Severus then wouldn't it be fair the other way around?

Eleanor looked at the small child in front of her desk and smiled apologetically. "Hes in a meeting sweetie, what did you need?"

"Him," Harry said shyly. "How long is the meeting?" He asked softly.

"About an hour," she replied kindly.

"Can you tell me when its over?" Harry asked miserably. He didn't know what to do, but he knew busting through the door was a giant No!

"Sure thing sweetie," Eleanor promised, looking at him worriedly.

Harry went back over to his drawing, unable to keep still. He wiggled on his chair, alerting those in the waiting area just exactly what his problem was. He couldn't help it, and as he colored he found one hand permanently stuck in his crotch. He looked up at the office door, but he didn't say anything. He could do this, or at least that's what he told himself.

"Emery, come here sweetie," Eleanor requested softly about 20 minutes later when she could no longer sit and let him suffer. If she hadn't known what was wrong before, she did now. And she could understand it, he was a child after all and she hadn't seen him used the bathroom since he'd been here.

The closest toilet was out the door and a ways down the hall. Lucius had told her he wasn't to leave this room without him or his permission as he was responsible of the child. She didn't want to cross the man, but she didn't know what else to do. Eleanor couldn't watch the little boy suffer any more then he had already.

"Yes?" Harry asked blushing as he was now holding himself and he knew she knew what was wrong.

"Here's what we're going to do, I want you to walk through that door and quietly make your way to your Uncle. Then tell him your problem as, I cannot take you to the toilet until he says." She explained gently.

"But won't he get mad? He said I wasn't allowed in there," Harry said softly.

Eleanor grimaced knowing Emery had a point but there wasn't much to do about that. She couldn't very well deny the child, nor would she defy Lucius Malfoy. He was not a man to cross. This was a delicate situation, and she had to handle it carefully. "He will understand, now go on sweetie," she told him firmly.

Harry nodded, before biting his lower lip as he made his way to the office door, taking a breath he opened it up quietly. He squirmed as he looked around the room, they hadn't noticed him yet and he was grateful. Spotting the white blonde hair, he hurriedly made his way to the man.

He knew when they noticed him as all eyes turned as one to him.

"You there, this is an important meeting boy. You are not allowed in here," the minister said in a pompous tone.

Harry winced as he saw Lucius startled before frowning. He didn't want to get Eleanor or himself in trouble, but this really couldn't wait.

"Uncle Lucius, I have to talk to you," he said urgently as he made his way to the man"s side. He hadn't yet removed his hand from the front of his trousers so he had to wonder if it was obvious to anyone else in the room.

If Lucius was annoyed at the name he didn't show it, however Harry noticed how many people including the minister stiffened at his words. He could hear a few mutters, and he could literally feel more eyes on him then before, if that was possible.

"Emery, what are you doing in here? I told Eleanor not to allow you in," Lucius said frowning. He was focused on the boy's face, and the minister so he hadn't yet looked at him closely.

"I hafta go to the toilet," Harry whispered as he got closer. Not that it matter, as the room was quiet and everyone heard him clearly. Not to mention everyone could see where his hand was.

"And this couldn't wait until after?" Lucius asked in disbelief. He had forgotten himself, after all he had just remembered that Emery and Draco weren't the same age so of course he couldn't hold it for the duration of the meeting.

"No, she said she couldn't take me because you said I couldn't leave the room without you," Harry said wiggling around, otherwise he would have been happy to have Eleanor take him.

"Can you hold it for 45 more minutes?" Lucius asked softly, even though he already knew the answer.

The thing was he didn't want Emery going with anyone but him because he looked dead on like his father. He didn't need anyone holding a grudge against Severus taking it out on the child. Plus if the child was anything like Draco, he would get into places he shouldn't be. He hadn't thought about the about the toilet when he spoke to Eleanor, a mistake on his part.

"No I'm gonna have an accident, I hafta wee!" Harry cried frantically, as he marched in place desperately. His eyes filled with tears in his desperation, unsure on how long the man was going to make him wait. He pulled his trousers up in agitation before he resumed holding himself.

Lucius frowned, not wanting to return Severus a crying child or one that left happy only to come back the complete opposite. He couldn't deny the child, what kind of person would he be then?

"Cornelius if you'll excuse us," Lucius said quickly standing up as he made his decision.

"Lucius you cant be serious," Cornelius said frowning.

"You and everyone in this room, is neither blind or deaf. You all heard and can see that my nephew is bursting for the loo. A small break isn't going to hurt anyone." Lucius said as he looked at the boy bouncing desperately at his feet. "Excuse us," he said taking Emery's free hand.

Harry whimpered and squirmed as he walked, one hand in his crotch.

"The poor dear, how old is he?" Nina asked him on the way out.

"Just turned 10 during summer hols," Lucius said as he walked out.

"I'm sorry," Harry told him miserably as they entered the waiting room.

"No Emery it is I who is sorry child," Lucius said softly before shaking his head at Eleanor who stood up once she saw them. "I'll take him," he told her.

Harry didn't notice too busy, hanging on for dear life. He startled and would have spurted a bit if he hadn't been holding himself tightly as the man picked him up.

"We'll be there in about a minute or so," Lucius promise, his long legs faster now that Emery wasn't slowing then down.

Harry nodded, squirming in the man's arm. He was too into his desperate state to realize people were staring or he probably would have been embarrassed.

Lucius walked through the door, and towards the stall, setting the child down in one. "I'll be right outside," he said closing the door and holding it close with his hand. He was unsure if Emery was like Draco and he didn't want to make anything worse by being in the stall with him.

Harry frowned, maybe it was a pureblood thing; privacy. He shook his head as he remember Ron was a pureblood so that couldn't be it. He shrugged before hurrying over to the toilet. He was actually relaxed as he knew he had snap buttons on and they were easy to get off. He should have known that it wouldn't be that easy as he went to undo his zipper nothing happened.

Harry frowned as he looked down to find the cloth from his boxers caught in it. He shook his head miserably, couldn't he catch a break. He struggled in front of the toilet with the zipper for about 3 minutes before his bladder spasmed and forcibly remind him that it was still there and impatiently waiting.

Lucius was waiting patiently, though as he hadn't heard any water noises he was getting worried. But for all he knew the boy was shy.

"Emery is everything ok in there?" He asked.

"No, I need help," Harry said urgently.

"With what?" Lucius asked worriedly.

"My zipper wont come down," Harry answered wondering why the man hadn't come into the stall yet. When he usually said he needed help, whoever was there tend to hurriedly rush in, so why wasn't the blonde man doing so?

"Whats wrong with it?" Lucius asked.

"Its stuck,and i really hafta go! Can you please help me?" Harry whimpered desperately.

Lucius sighed, before nodding. He wasn't that surprised though that the boy needed help, then again he was still hoping he wasn't like Draco who would sooner pee his trousers then go in front of another person. He walked in to find the child looking up at him expectantly and he promptly locked the door behind him and leaned his cane on the wall.

Harry was gripping the sides of his trousers in his hands, unable to be still as he waited for the man. Why wasn't he hurrying?

"You hafta hurry or I'm gonna wee on myself," Harry warned him anxiously.

Lucius nodded; immediately reaching for the zipper and giving it a tug, but nothing happened. He frowned as he looked at it closely, the cloth was really wedged in there. He stood up finally and turned around to grab his cane.

"You're leaving? But I didn't get a chance to go yet," Harry said tearfully. He was frustrated at the whole situation at this point.

"No little one I'm not leaving, i was just grabbing my wand," Lucius said gently, flicking it in the direction of the child.

"Oh," Harry replied stupidly as he felt his trousers slacken. Removing his hands he watched then slide all the way down as the man had removed the entire zipper. He turned quickly towards the toilet, pushing his boxers out the way not a moment too son. He sighed in relief as his water poured out of him.

Lucius sighed in his own relief, noting in amusement that the child was not at all shy in the slightest.

"Why did you wait so long?" He asked quietly.

"Because you were in a meeting and it wasn't proper to disturb you," Harry said softly.

"No I should have foreseen this, or at least asked you before I went in it. I am sorry child," Lucius said kindly.

"Its okay, I made it," Harry replied proudly as he finished up.

"I know you did, though I have one question," Lucius said mildly.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously as he pulled his pants back up.

"You called me Uncle Lucius, why?" Lucius asked, keeping his own curiosity out of his tone. He was surprised but he didn't mind the name, he especially was amused when he saw Fudge's face. Severus would most certainly want to see that memory.

"Well Draco calls my dad Uncle Severus, I thought it would be okay. I won't though if its not," Harry said hurriedly. He found himself actually liking the man, now if only the Malfoys could like him when he was Harry and Not Emery.

"No its quite alright, and you have a point child. You may call me that, I Admit I like it better then Mr. Malfoy," Lucius replied with a smile as he opened the stall door.

Harry smiled at the man as he walked over to the sink to wash his hands. Drying them, he grabbed the man's hand with a sigh and they walked out the bathroom.


	96. Chapter 96

**A/N- I know it's been a while, I havent been feeling it, but this chapter is over 6000 words so please accept my apologies. Haters are going to hate, but I stopped writing for people awhile back. I enjoy this story, so flamers if it gives you a knack for hurting people to make yourself feel better. I feel really sorry for you, but I'm going to continue writing. And for those who said that this is the worst story I've written well stick too the ones you like and dont read this one, I miss the part where someone threatened to kill you if you didnt read it. Get over yourself, life if short and all that.**

Chapter 96

It was a couple of days after that embarrassing incident in the Headmaster's rooms and Harry had all but forgotten about it. He knew that the men wouldn't tell anyone what happened and he trusted the old man about the portrait not talking. Currently Harry was packing his bag for an overnight stay with Ron and Professor Lupin and Paddy. He wasn't sure why he was spending the night with his teacher and not over Ron's house.

Harry shook his head ruefully as he he remembered what had happened earlier that morning. They had been sitting at the table eating breakfast when an unfamiliar owl flew in and landed in front of Harry's plate. He had only a moment to grab the letter to see that it was to him before his dad had snatched it away from him to read it himself. He was a angry of course, getting something of his taken away but that wasn't the end of it. Harry sighed as he looked around his room he had been banished to.

He wondered what the sorting hat had meant he would be great in Slytherin because most Slytherins were sneaky and he was far from it. He groaned as he recalled how he had been caught eaves dropping on his father and the headmaster regarding his letter and how Snape had swatted him a couple of times in his bum. But that wasn't the kicker, it was the fact that the old man had witness everything, even Harry blubbering!

He was so humiliated at the moment, and he never even got to read his stupid letter. All he knew was that Sirius Black was mention and then nothing. Harry sighed as he packed one more pull up then he thought he needed, he would rather be safe then sorry right? Whistling to Paddy who seemed to be gone more often then not these days they loudly headed downstairs. Harry sighed as the conversation ceased as he entered the room, he looked at neither adult, choosing to just stand there and stare at the floor.

"I'm ready," he mumbled out.

"So it would seem, I know you don't like this Harry, but sometimes things happen that you don't plan for," Severus told him apologetically.

"I'm used to it anyway," Harry replied with a shrug. And he was, being shoved onto someone else, wasn't new to him at all, he just never thought his father would be the one to do it. Guess he had been wrong; and he couldn't help but think that this was a reality check.

"Used to what?" Severus asked carefully; his eyes narrowing. He didn't like where this conversation seemed to be going.

"Being not wanted and then shoved off to someone else when they don't want to deal with me," Harry replied, finally choosing to look up at his father. "I got over that a long time ago," he said softly. Which was true, but that didn't mean it hurt less, the pain still ached in his chest, like now. But he wouldn't give the man the satisfaction of knowing he was hurt.

"That is not what I meant," Severus stated alarmed; already about to explain what he meant when the floo flared and Ronald flooed in.

"Hey Harry, man you would think I would be gone forever with the way mum was going on," Ron said chuckling as he came in.

Harry giggled as he looked at his friend's indignant expression. "At least she wants you, it could be worse," Harry pointed out casually; as he eagerly picked up his bag. He was so ready to go at this point.

"Very true," Ron replied with a shake of his head. Neither boy saw the looks exchanged between the two adults still in the room.

"Harry we need to talk," Severus said quietly.

"No we don't," Harry replied with a shrug. "You want a break from, I get it. I'm not stupid, this is better then locking me in my room, or a cupboard for that matter," he pointed out as the floo flared again.

Remus poked his head through the fireplace. "Are the boys ready?" He asked.

"Yep, I'm going first!" Harry announced eagerly as he and Paddy stepped up.

"Harry maybe you should leave Paddy here," Severus said frowning. "I'm sure Lupin doesn't want to be bothered by your animal," he said seriously. His thoughts however were still on the previous conversation.

Before Harry could protest that claim Remus spoke up, he was always wary of Sirius messing up and getting caught by Snape; besides he was itching to talk to his friend again.

"Actually I would rather him bring Paddy, I always enjoyed the animal's company," Remus said carefully.

"You would," Severus muttered sarcastically before sighing. "Be good Harry,"

Harry didn't say anything to that, he wasn't in the mood to talk to his father. Besides if he wasn't good what else was he going to be? Bad? He was 13 years old he had sense! He headed over to Professor Lupin and waved to his dad before they disappeared in the flames. He stumbled out in the man's cottage and looked around the small place curiously.

"I will be right back, I need to go get Paddy," Remus told them as he disappeared into the flames once more.

"Where do you think our beds are? Do you think he'll let us stay up late?" Ron asked eagerly.

"I don't know Ron, he is a Professor," Harry pointed out softly. He was curious like Ron but at the moment he was trying to scope out the toilets. He didn't want to be caught up short. They didn't have to wait long, as the man and the dog suddenly appeared in the fireplace.

"Alright boys, let me give you guys the quick tour," Remus told them, knowing they were anxious to know where they were going to be staying. He led them from the sitting room/Floo room and into the connecting kitchen before he walked through the small cottage.

"What time are we going to have to go to bed?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Well since its the winter holidays, I think that 11pm should suffice," Remus told them.

Snape was a stickler for him getting enough hours of sleep; which is why Harry grinned as he had never been allowed to stay up that late. His bed time had been 9pm since he had come to stay with him, and if he was being punished it was 8. Unless you counted the Durselys (which he didn't) He only stayed up that late when he still had chores to do and there was no pleasure coming out of that.

"Awesome!" Harry replied grinning at his friend, who seemed to have a question of his own to the surprise of him.

"Where are the toilets?" Ron asked bluntly as they didn't seem to be passing any.

His house had 3 of them, and one was in the front. The same with Harry's, as his house had over 7 toilets but the most obvious one was downstairs. He knew how his friend was, and if the chewed lip that Harry was currently biting on was any indication, he was anxious to know the answer to Ron's question. He knew Harry would never voice it, so he did it for him.

"Well I only have one. My cottage has two bedrooms and one toilet," Remus explained.

"Oh, but what if we've got to go and you're in there?" Ron countered carefully, wondering how this was going to go.

"You're going to have to wait your turn," Remus replied honestly.

"What if I can't wait?" Ron pressed, as he looked at the man worriedly. That wouldn't do, he knew that would leave to Harry having accidents, and maybe him having a close call or two.

"Are you talking about now, or later?" Remus asked, a bit alarmed at the whole thing. He had been slightly warned about Harry's inability to speak up(having remembered class), but other then that he was clueless.

Ron chanced a look at Harry who was staring at the ground as if it was the best thing in the world. "Did you wee before you came?" He asked him softly, unaware of the flashing eyes of his Professor as he heard every word.

"I didn't have to go, but I feel like I might need it soon," Harry replied quietly. "Can you say that you have too, so he can show us?"

"Yeah," Ron replied easily before turning to look at their Professor., who had a confused expression on his face for some reason. "I have to use the toilet,"

Remus blinked as he stared from each boy, he was extremely confused at the whole thing but he couldn't even ask why Ron was asking for Harry as he wasn't have supposed to have heard them. And if it wasn't for his werewolf senses, he wouldn't have. He nodded before walking pass the kitchen and the parlor and pass a bedroom.

"This will be your room, you'll have to share but each of you has a bed in there," Remus told them as he made his way to the door in the middle of 2 others. "This door leads to the washroom and the one next to it is my bedroom which you are not allowed in unless I tell you its okay," He told them firmly.

"Yes sir," the boys replied in unison.

"Alright, well Ronald you can go and use the toilet, while Harry unpacks," Remus told them cheerfully.

Ron nodded as he looked at Harry who was nodded as well. He figured his friend could hold it and disappeared into the loo to take care of business and relieve himself; while Harry went to their room.

Harry smiled at his friend when he entered the room, it was just now hitting 4:00pm and while he could see it getting a bit dark outside the sun was still out.

"Hurry up an unpack Ron, so we can get out our brooms and have a fly before it gets really dark," Harry said excitedly as he pulled his own shrunken broom out his bag.

Remus who had been passing by their room sighed as he poked his head in. "I'm sorry boys, you wont be able to do that, I live near muggles, and they would be able to see you," he told them apologetically.

"Oh," Ron replied quietly, before turning to look at Harry who was trying to look as if he wasn't affected by the news. But anyone who knew the child, knew he loved being in the air; and this was devastating to him.

"That's okay," Harry replied softly. "Are we allowed to ride our bikes then?" He asked dully.

"Yes that is okay," Remus told them before sighing. He looked down as Paddy came through the doorway. "Just take him with you," he told them. He knew if Sirius went with them, no harm would come to them.

Harry didn't say anything as he pulled out the shrunken bikes and held them out to Ron who held it out to their Professor.

"Can you unshrink them?" Ron asked politely as he grabbed the shrunken items from Harry and held them out to their teacher.

"Yes I can," Remus replied as he took them. "I'll unshrink them by the door, when you guys finish unpacking you know where to find them," he told them; before leaving them to their own devices.

Harry and Ron went outside, and rode their bikes until it was dark, and Remus finally called them in. He already had dinner prepared, and just needed the boys to wash up so they could eat. He waited at the table for them, before telling them not to make a mess.

Ron quickly washed his hands, he could smell the roast on the table and he was indeed hungry. His stomach growled in anticipation. "C'mon Harry," he told his friend.

Harry frowned, he hadn't yet washed his hands and he was actually waiting for Ron to finish up so he could relieve himself. He really had to go right now, and he just wanted to empty his bladder. He didn't protest however, knowing how his mate's stomach was. He quickly washed his hands and hurried with Ron to the kitchen so they could eat.

It was just hitting after dinner around 6:30pm, when Harry felt that he might just explode from all the added liquids inside. He was just about to make a break for the toilet when he heard his teacher speak.

"Alright, you boys can play while I go take a shower. Make sure not too get into anything." Remus told them cheerfully as he headed out the kitchen. The washroom door, closed about a minute later before the sound of running water was heard.

Harry whimpered before he looked over at Ron who was eagerly eating dessert. "Ron?"

"Yes Harry?" Ron asked curiously, before he took another bite of his brownie sundae.

"Professor Lupin is in the loo," Harry said softly.

"I know, he told us he was going to shower," Ron replied, looking at his friend in confusion.

"But, I needed to use the toilet," Harry confessed quietly as he hung his head sadly. He tried hard not to squirm in his seat to show his discomfort, but he had a hunch that he didn't succeed, especially when he caught the knowing look in his friend's eyes.

"Then go use it, he's only using the bath," Ron told him, looking at his friend closely, to determine how bad he needed to go.

"What if he doesn't let me in? What if he gets mad at me for intruding?" Harry asked fearfully as he stood up and wiggled in place. "I should just wait until he comes out,"

"No way," Ron told him firmly. "You look like you have to go pretty bad as it is. What would Snape say if he was aware you were holding it, and there was a perfectly good toilet available?" He asked lightly.

"He would be mad," Harry said softly before sighing. "Okay, I'll go," Harry said quickly making his way out the kitchen and down the hall. He had no idea, that Professor Remus probably wasn't used to little boys walking in on him when he was in the washroom. Which is why when he quickly burst inside, he gave the man a poor fright.

"What the hell?!" Remus gasped out startled, as he grabbed for his wand.

"Just coming in to use the toilet, I wont be long," Harry said quickly, his embarrassment going away in favor of his persistent need once he saw the toilet. He jumped out and down desperately as he tried to get everything off the closed lid, and set it on the floor.

"Harry what are you doing in here? Get out!" Remus told him in horror.

"I'm about to pee," Harry told him as if it was obvious because to him it was. He hurriedly pulled up his shirt and tugged down his elastic jeans. He remembered at the last second to lift up the lid, before he let out a sigh of relief as he started relieving himself.

Remus was appalled and for a moment he thought that the little boy was joking up until he heard the sound of water on water. He was embarrassed for a moment, before he got angry about the rudeness the child was displaying. He turned off the shower, anger his main emotion at the moment. He waited however for the boy to finish, and the sound of the toilet flushing before his washing of the hands followed.

"We need to talk Mr. Potter, I'm very ashamed at your behavior tonight," Remus told him, his Professor voice coming out to play.

Harry looked up from where he had been drying his hands. "Why? What did I do?" He asked, genuinely confused about the whole situation.

Because as Ron had said, what he did was normal in both of their households, and even the headmaster's apparently. His thoughts when back to earlier that day when Professor Dumbledore had been washing his hands and Harry burst straight through the door, because he needed the toilet very badly. He hadn't even noticed the man until he had started to go, and had been a tad humiliated until the man reassured him that there was no harm done. He shook the memory away as he looked at the curtain that covered his teacher.

"You know what you did, wait for me out in the hall," Remus said curtly as he dismissed the boy.

Harry sighed before his shoulders slumped as he made his way out into the hallway. He closed the door behind him sadly, he was already in trouble and he didn't even know what he did. It didn't take long for Professor Lupin to join him out in the hallway and he found that he was getting lectured. What the heck? Apparently he wasn't the only one who was at odds with the situation as he didn't notice Paddy standing by the door to the hallway.

Sirius frowned well as much as he could in his dog form as he looked at his friend scolding his godson. The kicker was that the man knew Harry wasn't in the wrong. Snape and Albus and even Molly had told Harry that it was okay to walk into the loo when someone was in there(if he knew them and they weren't using the toilet as well) if he needed the toilet. He hated that his godson just stood there nodding with his head facing the floor. He knew in his heart that Harry wouldn't do it again and also knew that he hoped it wouldn't happen around Snape. Because the man would be pissed, with every reason to be.

It was almost bed time for the boys when Sirius witnessed the extent of Remus's scolding, and found to his horror that Harry was proving his thoughts right. He could see Harry automatically going for the bathroom door knob only to stop himself and stand there quietly. He whimpered softly but the child only shushed him, and Sirius laid down on the floor to watch the scene play out.

He didn't have to wait long actually when Harry started shifting on his feet and he wanted to go over and scratch the door but the way the boy was looking at him he knew he wouldn't do that. He whined loudly when Harry's shifting turned to jumping up and down and holding himself like he normally did. He could only assume that Harry waited a little bit longer then normal due to Remus being inside the bathroom. Apparently the boy had tried to wait in their room for the man to come out, but it seemed that Remus was taking forever.

He blew out a breath that came out as a small growl as he stared at his godson. He was going to murder Remus if he didn't hurry up and come out. How could he not know that Harry needed the toilet? Sirius watched with growing horror as Harry bent at the waist and he knew what was going to proceed next if he didn't do something. He trotted over towards him, whining softly.

"Shh, Paddy. I don't want him to hear," Harry whimpered out, his hands gripping his crotch tightly.

Sirius huffed, his head gently bumping the boy's legs as he tried to urge him to go inside. He knew that Remus would understand right?

"I can't, I don't wanna get in trouble," Harry whispered out frantically as he unconsciously marched in place. He knew he didn't have long to wait and wished with all his heart that his Professor would come out the bathroom. He wanted just walk in, and he wished that he was at home or somewhere where he would've been allowed. His legs curled around themselves almost like he was trying to imitate a pretzel in his desperate state.

"Oh, I've gotta go!" Harry whimpered out urgently, the tears burning the back of his eyes. He turned around in circles anxiously. "Come out, come out please, come out," he pleaded over and over.

Sirius finally had enough, and ignoring the wishes of his godson he barked loudly. His tone of bark was urgent and he knew that Remus would recognize it. The man did and they were rewarded when the shower suddenly turned off a moment after he did it.

Harry turned his wide eyes to Paddy, looking at him in horror. "Why did you do that? Now he's going to be mad at me," he sniffled before he gasped softly and looked down at his pressed together thighs. He saw to his horror that liquid was staining his trousers all the way down to the floor, where a puddle began forming. He choked on a sob, trying to figure out when he lost control, this couldn't be happening right?

Sirius was already below the waist level of Harry so he could see quite clearly what was happening and made another bark, even though he knew that it was too late.

"Oh no," Harry said before his face crumpled up and he started to cry as he stood there peeing himself.

That was the scene in which Remus opened the door, Sirius as Padfoot was growling angrily at him and he could swear he could hear each and every swear word he was barking. He turned towards Harry, who had tears rolling down his cheeks, and along with his wet pants, he was a sight.

"Why didn't you knock Harry?" Remus asked in confusion. The only thing he had heard was Sirius scratching at the door, he hadn't even been aware that Harry was with him. He waited for the child to answer, but he didn't which had him frowning. He was all set to ask again, when Ronald walked out of the bedroom that the boy's shared. The man saw the boy's easy going expression change to a frown as he hurried up and came to his friend's aid.

"What happened Harry?" Ron asked softly, unaware that due to Remus's wolf ability that he could hear it plain as day.

"I peed Ron," Harry whimpered out as if that question was obvious. He was still able to put a bit of sarcasm into like his father.

"Well yeah I know that, but what happened?" Ron stressed, even as his lips twitched at Harry's tone.

"He wouldn't come out of the bathroom," Harry replied with a sniffle. "He was showering again,"

"Then why didn't you just go inside like you were supposed too?" Ron asked in confusion.

"He told me earlier when I did that to him that it was rude and that it meant I had no manners. Dad and Aunt Molly and Grandpa Albus lets me do it all the time when I'm with them. I don't even look at them when I go," Harry explained tearfully.

"Shh, shh Harry. This isn't your fault I promise you," Ron said soothingly, inwardly groaning at his Professor's stupidity at the moment.

"But daddy's going to be disappointed when he finds out about what happened," Harry cried. "I was trying to have no accidents here," he wailed.

Ron wasn't stupid, he knew that Snape was going to find out about this. But he had been right, none of this was his friend's fault. Their professor had just undone what his own mother had painstakingly taken days to get Harry comfortable with. The same with both his Headmaster and Professor. He wasn't sure how much of a setback this would be but he wasn't looking forward to explaining this to Snape that was for sure.

"He won't Harry, I promise you. Snape isn't going to be mad at you at all," Ron told him, glaring at Professor Lupin. He knew who the potion's master would turn his anger too.

"Wait a minute, I didn't do anything," Remus started off defensively only to feel a tug on his towel from Padfoot. He deduced that they needed to talk so he cut off his words in favor of nodding silently.

"You've done plenty I can assure you," Ron murmured out, having to refrain from yelling at the man. He knew he could still end up with detentions so for the moment he couldn't wait to tell Snape.

"Why don't you get cleaned up Harry?" Remus finally said quietly. He personally didn't understand how he was at fault here. Shrugging he turned around to reach into the bathroom for his wand.

"I don't, I want..." Harry started softly before looking to his friend for help.

"Actually Harry's going to take a bath," Ron told him before shaking his head and grabbing his friend and disappearing into the bathroom. He locked the door with an audible click. As Ron was running the water for his friend, Harry was staring at the floor, his face a bit horrified.

"It's going to be okay Harry," he promised.

"I know that, but Ron did you see all those scars all over Professor Lupin's body?" Harry whispered softly.

"I did, what do you think caused them?" Ron asked quietly.

"Something dangerous," Harry replied with a sniffle.

Vowing to think on it, Ron turned back to comforting his friend. He was so happy he had thought to grab his game system; as he would have felt a bit uncomfortable if he was sitting with nothing to do while Harry bathed.

That was all Padfoot needed before he transformed into Sirius and was sporting a deadly glare in the direction of Remus.

"You idiot," he hissed angrily before his friend had a moment to speak about his own stupidity. Sirius took him by the arm and pulled him into the man's room, grabbing the man's wand to lock the door and ward it with privacy charms.

"Sirius calm down, what has got you so riled up?" Remus asked quietly.

"You moron, its possible that you have just destroyed everything that Molly and Snape have done for Harry." He told him angrily,

"Is this about his accident? All he had to do was knock on the door," Remus told him still confused.

"No he didn't, what he was supposed to do was rush in, do his business and then come out and go about his day. Snape, not to mention Albus, and the Weasleys all have a system with him. And let me tell you its taken him extra long to get it down packed. Just when he did you come along and you upset that system. You scared him from asking for the toilet, oh Merlin, I would hate to be in your shoes when Snape gets a load of this," Sirius said before flopping down on the bed.

"I didn't mean to scare him, it was just a bit unsettling to realize that someone busted into the loo while I was in it," Remus defended himself.

"You were covered by the shower curtain, and in came a little boy who is still innocent despite his background," Sirius murmured with a sigh. "He was only interested in the toilet by the door. He didn't particularly care about you being in there with him."

Remus sighed wearily, knowing he was just defensive because he had been afraid that the child had caught a glimpse of his scars. He groaned as he realized the extent of Sirius words. "You know why I didn't want him in there," he muttered weakly.

"Which is all moot as you came out the bathroom in just a towel, and your scars are being proudly shown even now," Sirius pointed out.

Remus groaned as he fell on the bed, hoping the boys were to upset to have seen them. He rolled into a ball on his bed, feeling embarrassed and troubled about the whole situation.

"Nothing to be ashamed about Moony, I've told you that a hundred times. Wear them proudly, and never be ashamed of who you are," Sirius murmured fondly to him as he laid back on the bed with him.

The next day found Harry waking up unusually quiet. He made sure that he made no noise as he got out of bed, and after checking the halls booked it to the thankfully empty toilet where he relieved himself. He was feeling humiliated after what happened last night and he had no desire to face his Professor. He just wanted to go home, and be with his father. He sighed, knowing that the man wasn't coming to get him until later on that day.

He hoped it would be before dinner. He didn't want to have to use the toilet here anymore, especially if the man happened to be in it again. He sighed before he walked into the kitchen, he didn't see Professor Lupin anywhere and he was hungry. Not to mention where the heck was Paddy? He frowned before he looked around the kitchen for the necessary pans and such. And it wasn't long before he got started on breakfast, completely in his element. And that was the scene in which Professor Lupin and Ron found him. Well when they came in he was placing equal amounts of the cooked food on plates.

"Harry, where did all this food come from? Did you cook this?" Remus asked quietly.

"From the refrigerator and the cabinets," Harry replied truthfully as he looked at them in confusion. "And yes I did,"

"But why did you cook it? Firstly, how in the heck do you know how to cook?" Ron asked curiously.

"I always made breakfast at the Durselys," Harry told them honestly; with a bit of pride in his tone

"Does Snape know that?" Ron asked quietly.

"I don't know," Harry replied thoughtfully. "I think so, he knows a lot of stuff, things I don't remember telling him,"

"Hmm, well I'll tell him anyways, just to be sure," Remus told him as they sat down for breakfast and started eating.

The morning hours passed by quickly and soon found Harry and Ron retreating outside to enjoy the cool weather. Harry wasn't sure why Paddy seemed to prefer Professor Lupin's company, but that was fine with him. The dog was too overprotective of him that it got kind of annoying after a moment, especially if he wanted to do something but but not necessarily considered safe. He got on his bike and gestured to Ron to so the same as they took off on them. First they rode around the house before venturing down the street, before just deciding to ride around the block. They didn't the man would mind as every time they passed the house, he would see Paddy giving a small bark out to them. Harry was extremely happy at this point.

Remus shook his head at Sirius, as the Padfoot barked out the window. He had to do an errand and he didn't want to bring the boys with him to the ministry of magic. He needed to go deliver his statements for Sirius's upcoming trial. Amelia Bones had figured that Sirius would contact Remus first and she wanted to talk about what to do if he did approach him. Remus was waiting until the exact date of Sirius's court date before he would risk his friend going out. He sighed as he looked at the vial and letter. Basically he only had to drop it off and thought he knew he wouldn't take that long he was of course apprehensive and worried.

"Alright Sirius, I'll be right back, I need to drop something off at the ministry," Remus told him as he headed to his fireplace.

"That's a bad idea Remus," Sirius said as he transformed. "Just owl it to her. You and I both know you cannot leave the boys here alone. If all else fails and she has to see you, just tell her to come here," he pointed out.

"That's an even better idea, thanks Sirius. I'll owl her right now," Remus said as he hurried into his room to package of the contents of the letter.

Sirius grinned to himself before he turned back into Padfoot and padded outside to where the boys are. He wasn't sure how long he stayed outside with them, only that Remus interrupted them a few hours later for lunch before they went back out again. This time however Sirius stayed inside with Remus, wanting to be a part of the meeting that would occur in an hour or so.

"So the meeting shouldn't last more then an hour or so," Remus told him as he straightened up the place a bit.

"Alright, well the boys are content outside riding their bikes again. And I set out a couple of snacks and drinks so they wont have to come in for them," Sirius told him.

Remus gave the man a look but didn't otherwise express his displeasure about Sirius being out of Padfoot form where the boys could come and catch him. They didn't have time for that.

"Alright, well you better transform," Remus said as he left the kitchen to get the tea ready. He hesitated as he passed the front door, knowing that the boys were out there. But he didn't want them to disturb the meeting not to mention, hear something they weren't supposed to so he flicked the lock on the door and headed into the sitting room as if nothing happened.

The meeting lasted well over 3 hours, but Remus knew that this information couldn't be rushed. He listened attentively when Amelia spoke, never giving much thought to the boys outside.

Harry and Ron had tried early on to open the door, only when they found themselves locked out.

"Well, why do you think he did that?" Harry asked frowning.

"Probably because he's talking to Amelia Bones," Ron told him from where he was on the side of the house. He could see them but he couldn't here them.

"Whose she? Is she related to Susan?" Harry asked curiously.

"That's her Aunt," Ron told him.

Harry nodded before he gestured to Ron and they returned to their bikes. They didn't stop ridung until they got thirsty and was relieved to find a pitcher of cold tea on the porch along with some sandwiches.

Ron took a seat next to his friend and munched down on them; while Harry basically tried to drown himself in the tea from how fast he was drinking. He refrained from saying anything, knowing that was just end in an argument. As childish as Harry sometimes acted, he was still 13 and could punch just as hard. He ignored it as he ate his cookie.

Harry wasn't sure how long it had been. They had gotten back on their bikes after their snack but he was having trouble. He probably shouldn't have drank all of that tea, even if it had been good and cold. He frowned before looking over to his friend who was trying to do a wheelie on his bike.

"Ron?" Harry asked softly.

"What is it mate?" He asked in returned, slowing so he could turn to look at his friend.

"I need to use the toilet," Harry confessed.

Ron frowned, before sighing. "I knew you would," he murmured before turning around.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, his brow furrowing in his confusion.

"You drank a lot of tea," Ron said shrugging as they rode back to the house.

Harry didn't answer, just jumping off his bike the minute they entered the yard and ran to the door. He pulled on the handle, and twisted it, only to find it still locked. He jumped up and down desperately doing a potty dance in front of the door before he knocked on it, unaware of the silencing charm in place as Remus had seen Ron in the window earlier..

"It's locked," Harry told him urgently.

Ron sighed before looking around and pointing. "Go use the tree," he told him.

"What? Are you crazy? You'll know he'll get mad," Harry said horrified.

"Who cares, I'll handle him and so will your dad. Use the bloody tree," Ron told him firmly.

Harry nodded before he hurried over to the tree in the middle of the backyard and got himself out and started to relieve himself. He had only just started when he heard the door opening and Professor Lupin's voice.

"Alright there Harry? Sorry about the locked door," Remus told him apologetically.

"It's okay," Harry replied softly his eyes focused on his stream.

"Well you finish, and then come inside and finish packing your stuff. Severus should be here in the next hour or so," Remus said.

Harry nodded as he finished up, and with Ron led their bikes into the house as they got ready to go home.


End file.
